Death Is Only The Beginning
by Captain Hair
Summary: 9-year old Ichigo lived and died about 100 years ago. Sent to district 78 of South Rukongai, Inuzuri, you can guess who he'll meet. He was the one who changed her world. But now he's going to change it, right from the very beginning. Perhaps in death, they'll find happiness. It is but the next great journey...
1. Prologue: Life In The Afterlife

_Hi! I'm Captain Hair. You may know me from my first story - **Strawberry Fix.** You may not. Either way, you could check that out too!_

_This was actually one of the ideas I had while I was halfway through my first story, but then I realized someone had a similar idea, so I scratched this. But after throwing out other ideas, I decided to return to this one. The chapters wouldn't be as long as my first story, cause I want to experiment with that._

_Basically, it's an AU where Ichigo isn't born in the modern world, but died and went to Soul Society 100 years ago. He was sent to Inuzuri, so you can expect who he'll meet. There will be IchiRuki, but it wouldn't be that soon because I'll be starting out at when they were just kids, then moving through the academy and so on. I plan to dedicate the first few chapters to their life in Inuzuri, because I think it's a fun part to explore with._

_But how will the bleach universe change? Will Ichigo get Vizard powers? How would he fare being an official Gotei 13 member? I haven't thought that far yet, because I don't know how well this story will be received. I hope it will do at least as well as my first story._

_So, read on! And when you're done, please do take the time to review. Thanks! And if you've any suggestions, you can tell me as well!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Nuff' said.  
_

* * *

Prologue: Life in the Afterlife

The little orange-haired boy had no idea what just happened. One moment, he was walking alongside his mother. Then, she screamed; a flash of pain, and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up, and saw a huge creature hulking over his mother. That scared the… well, not living, daylights out of him.

A white mask covered its face. It had a huge, terrifying grin that stretched to both sides of its face. The eyes were two red glowing slits and it had a row of black spots directly below its eyes. There was a weird tentacle-like thing hanging from its forehead.

The boy screamed, forgetting the pain in his chest, attracting the creature's attention. Shocked, and terrified, the boy began backing up, but just as the creature started to approach, someone shouted, "Back off you bastard!"

A young man in a black kimono sailed past the boy and attacked the creature with a katana in his hand. He swung, but the creature leapt away.

As the man fought the creature, the boy crawled over to his mother, motionless and face down on the ground. As he did that, the pain in his chest made him look down, and he was shocked to see a chain attached to his chest. It wasn't connected to anything.

Biting back tears of pain, he reached his mother. She was lying in a pool of blood. Kneeling beside her, he shook her gently. "Oka-san… Oka-san…" but she didn't move. Just then, he noticed someone under her, half covered by her protective embrace. He looked closer – and got another shock. He was looking at himself! So what was he doing moving around? The figure looked asleep, except for the trail of blood on his face.

He shook his mother again. "Oka-san… Wake up. You're squashing me." As a kid, he didn't stop to consider how weird that sounded. She didn't respond. He didn't understand why she wasn't responding. She always did.

A few seconds later, the boy heard movement in front of him. He whipped his head up, afraid that the creature was back. Instead, he saw the man in the black kimono walking towards him. One of his sleeves was bloody, but he looked otherwise fine.

The man knelt beside the boy, and the latter watched him nervously, afraid he might attack.

"Is it gone?" he asked timidly.

"Yes. It escaped," the man said briskly. He sounded angry at himself.

"Who are you?" the boy said as he looked at the man's katana in awe.

"I'm a Shinigami. I'm supposed to hunt down creatures like that one. I was too late to stop it though," the man said.

"But you chased it away. Can you wake my Oka-san up? She's still sleeping and she's squashing me," the boy said, gesturing at his body.

The man didn't move. "I'm sorry kid, your Oka-san is… she's dead, and so are you. That Hollow killed her."

At this, the boy burst into tears. "No! She's just sleeping! Oka-san! Oka-san!"

The man was now by the boy's side, trying to calm him down. "It's ok, it's ok. You should be happy for her. She'd just… moved on to a better place."

It was awhile before the boy finally calmed down. He looked at the man, still with tears in his eyes. "Oni-san, if I'm dead, then why am I here and Oka-san isn't?"

The man looked taken aback. "Well, that's because she's… she's going to be reincarnated into a good life!"

"Can I join her?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Uh, I'm sorry kid, you can't. It's um… you're too young. You can't be reincarnated just yet."

Years, many years later, the boy would know that the shinigami was lying to him, but with good reason too. I mean, which child would accept that their mother's soul just got consumed by a Hollow? But for now, he accepted that decision.

"So do I stay here?"

"You can't. I'm supposed to send you to the Soul Society."

"What's that?"

"It's the afterlife, for people like you. It's a very nice place, where everyone is friendly, and you won't go hungry ever!"

"Sound like fun! Will I see my Oka-san there?"

"…Maybe." The Shinigami unsheathed his sword, scaring the boy slightly, but he then pointed the hilt of the sword at the boy. "Just one more thing. What's your name kid?" he asked curiously.

The boy stared at the sword nervously before replying. "Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Before long, Ichigo found himself in a village. It looked similar to his, except for one glaring difference – it was in a horrible state of squalor and filthiness. The houses were dilapidated and in various states of decay; some collapsed, some abandoned.

He looked round, uncertain of where he should go next. When that shinigami had described Soul Society, this wasn't what he had in mind.

More importantly, he was alone now, without family or money. He vaguely wondered about his mother and where she was right now. What was he going to do?

Eventually, Ichigo decided that he had to move somewhere, anywhere. Right now, the street he was on was deserted. He decided to check the first house he came across that didn't look like it was going to collapse at any second.

When he finally did, he slid the door open and looked round. The interior conditions were only a slight improvement from outside. There was a middle-aged man sitting on a stool, his back to Ichigo and a boiling pot of water beside him.

"Um, excuse me, oji-san…" he said.

The man froze and turned to look at Ichigo. His dirty face grew steadily angrier until he gave a snarl and brandished a _deba bōchō_ at him. "What are you doing here? I'm not sharing this water! Get out or I'll kill you!"

Shocked, Ichigo didn't move, until the man got up and began advancing on him, which was enough to force poor Ichigo to bolt.

This went on for a few days. He got kicked or threatened out of every inhabited house he entered. He didn't understand why. He tried asking nicely, especially to any kids he came across, but they would shun him and/or chase him away. Finding a place to stay was almost no different.

At least that shinigami was right. He didn't go hungry, not because he had a lot to eat; he didn't need to eat, and he still didn't feel hungry despite having gone without food ever since he came to Soul Society. The one thing he did need was water, and he quickly realized that like the Living World, money talked.

Well, there was also stealing. It seemed like a way of life for kids; no one ever stopped them. One day, he witnessed a few boys working together to steal water. Sadly, when he tried to approach them, they chased him away again. Eventually, he realized that for someone like him – a loner, and a kid to boot, stealing was the only way he was going to survive. No one took pity on you. You had to work to survive.

It took him awhile to muster the courage and dispel his fear of getting caught, but when he did, he realized that it was relatively easy. He managed to slip away undetected most of the time, and whenever he got caught, he could run away. He didn't look like it, but he was fast, usually able to give his victims the slip.

He also had some martial arts training back in the living world. It wasn't much, but at least he wasn't completely defenseless, although he hoped he'd never have to use it.

After awhile, he did start to feel hungry, but getting food was much like getting water, the only difference being that food sellers were more vicious when it came to defending their wares. They didn't pose much problem for him though.

And so, Ichigo eventually became more and more independent, adapting to the style of living here, his mind maturing much faster than his physical body showed. Life was harsh, he'd admit.

He stole everything he needed, except for shoes. No one he saw ever wore footwear of any kind. He moved from place to place, staying in abandoned houses or alleys, never staying in one place permanently.

He was a loner – he found that he worked best alone; groups tended to have at an individual who was a liability to them.

It wasn't always plain-sailing. Sometimes, people tried to steal from _him_. That wasn't a problem given his speed, but he wasn't immune to failure. For an unarmed, inexperienced kid like him, you just didn't argue with armed individuals when they cornered you.

But every time he spotted a group of kids, it never failed to make him feel left out and all alone in this place.

Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to have a companion; someone he could talk to, survive and harass adults with. A friend. He supposed that there were kind souls out there, but so far, he hadn't spotted any. Surely not all kids would be hostile towards him. But after getting rejected a few times early on, he didn't see the need to try again.

Being a loner, he could go days without talking to anyone. Although it wasn't required for survival, he couldn't deny it was depressing at times.

* * *

Even self-proclaimed loners are bound to have friends at some point in their lives. Ichigo was no different, and it was through strange circumstances that he met his first.

It was a bad day. Ichigo had woken up in an abandoned hut that was his current home in a sullen mood. Why, he had no idea. All he knew was that he woke up wondering if life could be any better. Surely not all the districts were in as bad a condition as this was.

Then, the foul streak continued. First, he tried to steal some _onigiri_ from a vendor. He was quiet, he was sure of it, yet the man managed to catch him red-handed. Enraged, the man gave chase, and Ichigo would normally have no problems running away, but this time, he tripped and was nearly caught, forcing him to abandon his loot.

Just a stroke of bad luck right? He tried again awhile later, this time managing to escape by running into an alley. He waited there for a few minutes, eager to return to his makeshift home to enjoy his meal. Unfortunately, when he emerged, he found three youths – all boys and all taller and meaner looking than him, blocking the exit.

The one in the middle – probably the leader, smirked at Ichigo. "Thanks for getting us our food. Now hand it over."

Ichigo scowled. Normally, he would've given in to avoid a confrontation, but this time, he was in a bad mood, so he wasn't inclined to surrender without a fight.

Suddenly, one of the youths pitched forward and fell flat on his face. Surprised, all heads turned to look, and Ichigo saw a raven-haired girl that looked no older than him standing on the fallen youth's back. Stunned, the other two bullies gaped at her, and that was all the distraction Ichigo needed.

Freeing his hands, he swept the leader's feet from beneath him. He winced at the impact, but it was enough to send the bully to the ground.

At seeing his leader down, the remaining bully charged at Ichigo. He threw a fist, and Ichigo raised his hand to block it. Unfortunately for him, his physical body was only that of a 9-10 year old, and the impact was harder than he expected.

Ichigo yelped in pain. The bully threw his other fist at Ichigo, who still had the presence of mind to duck aside. At the same time, the girl pounced onto the bully's back, and her added force plus the bully's momentum sent him pitching forward as well.

Shocked that they'd won, Ichigo didn't notice the leader recovering, until the girl grabbed his arm. "Don't just stand there, let's go!" Ichigo didn't protest, and they high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

"What's your name?" the girl asked him as she handed one of two _onigiri_ to Ichigo. She had salvaged them after Ichigo had dropped them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied. He was checking his hand to see if anything was broken. They were now sitting in the sanctuary of his makeshift home. "You?" She seemed alright to him. After all, she'd just come to his aid.

"Rukia," she replied, helping herself to the other rice ball. Ichigo didn't stop her.

"That's a nice name. Just Rukia?"

She nodded. "I never knew my family name."

"Oh, that sucks. How about you use mine?" Ichigo said with a smile, his 9-yr old brain not realizing what he was implying.

Similarly, neither did she. "No thanks. I've been here for quite awhile now. I'm fine with just being called Rukia."

"Why did you help me earlier?" he asked curiously.

She looked away. "I don't like seeing bullies picking on kids."

"In that case, thanks."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I could've taken them all myself, but it's refreshing to see someone who can at least put up a half decent fight."

"Hey! What do you mean half decent? I took down the leader all by myself!" he protested.

She smirked back. "Yeah, and you were screaming like a girl back there."

He wanted to retort, but chose to hold back. After all, he hadn't had a proper conversation in awhile, and he didn't want to scare or anger her, afraid she might leave.

"How long have you been here?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure. A few weeks? I lost track awhile back."

She looked surprised. "That's… interesting. You seemed to have adapted well. Most kids that come here are usually defenseless and can't fend for themselves."

"Well, I had to, if I wanted to survive."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Rukia spoke up. "Hey, how about you join me?"

"Join you?" Ichigo parroted.

"Yeah. I move alone too, but I think we can work better together, especially since you seem to be able to take care of yourself."

Ichigo considered this for all but one second before he smiled. "Sure! It's boring being alone too."

"I managed to," she pointed out. "But I see what you mean. Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

"Hey! I don't cry! I bet I could beat you in a fight."

Rukia smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Go ahead. Try me."

Ichigo seemed ready to, but he eventually backed down under her challenging stare.

"I thought so."

* * *

_So there you have it. It's only the prologue, but I hope you guys like it._

_To explain some of the details - The Hollow description at the start was Grand Fisher, if you couldn't tell, but instead of him evading Soul Society for 50 years, but here, he starts out right about this time too._

_Rukia died about 150 years ago as a baby. So if she grew up from there, she would roughly look like a 9-10 year old at this point. As for the family name part, that was just for fun._

_So this is the first chapter. If you wish to know my reasoning for certain stuff, tell me, and I'll get back to you either by PM or the next chapter._

_Till then, I hope you guys can review, and I'll have more soon!_


	2. Chapter 1: Two Is Better Than One

_All right, I had two options. Post this chapter on Tuesday night or wait till next week. Guess which one I took._

_Posting this today because I have a camp for two days. By the time I get back, it'll be Thursday morning site time, and I've had bad history in posting on the second half of the week. In fact, I'm posting this through my phone. Just for you guys._

_Well, I've gotten a better reception to the first chapter compared to my first story. Many thanks to those who reviewed and put it on fav/alert. Posting this ahead of schedule so I hope you guys can show appreciation by leaving a review!_

_Uh by the way, it appears some of you didn't notice, Grand Fisher didn't die. The shinigami (who is just a random character) said it escaped. I don't think I'll use any OCs for fear of falling into the Mary Sue/ Gary Stu trap. And Renji will appear, but not yet. That reminds me, anyone knows if Renji's friends' names were ever mentioned?_

_Like I said before, I wish to dedicate the first few chapters to their life in Inuzuri, cause I think those that do are mostly RenRuki stories (NOT GONNA HAPPEN HERE!). I won't know. I only support IchiRuki._

_So, read on! More random friendship nonsense coming up, since my other story is mostly serious stuff (Go check that out too!). Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. 'Nuff said.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Is Better Than One

Not counting his sisters, Ichigo's contact with girls was minimal in his short living life. What he was sure though, was that girls didn't run around beating up bullies, initiating fights, aggravate adults, talk like a boy, pretty much act like a boy, but still seem gentle at times.

But that was pretty much what Rukia did. She was… unique, to say the least. Ichigo never mentioned that for one small fleeting second when they first met, he'd thought she was a boy. She would beat _him_ up if he did.

As it turned out, Rukia was much older and much more matured than she looked. She couldn't remember when she'd died, but Ichigo learnt that she had been surviving by herself for more than 30 years, after which she'd lost track. As for being more matured, he supposed living in Inuzuri for so long could do that to you.

"You've been here for more than thirty years? Wow… but you look as young as me! This place is brutal. How did you survive for so long?"

"I don't really know," she admitted. "It wasn't easy, I can tell you as much. Most of it was basically living day by day. It's tough, but manageable.

"So why do you look so young?

"Here in Soul Society your body doesn't age as fast compared to being in the Living World. At least, that's what I've heard. I don't remember my life in the Living World…" she said in a slightly sad tone. "How is the living world like?"

"Oh, it's fun!" Ichigo said, but when he started to draw out memories of his limited human life, he paused.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

He frowned. "That's strange. I don't remember how my life was like back in the living world."

"You mean you lost your memories?"

Ichigo tried to find the memories, but he couldn't. "I don't know. I only remember my Oka-san, but I can't remember the rest of my family."

"I don't even know who my parents were, or whether I had any family in the past," Rukia said wistfully. "I wonder how life is like in the living world. I wish I could go there sometime."

"Well, when you get reincarnated, you can!" Ichigo said. "The shinigami Onii-san that sent me here said that my Oka-san was reincarnated, but I couldn't join her because I was too young."

"Your Oka-san is dead?"

"Yeah, we got attacked by some monster. I think it was called a Hollow."

"Oh, I've heard of those. Never seen one though." Despite being over 40 years old, Rukia's scope of life still had its limitations. You couldn't blame her though; a loner life in Inuzuri really wasn't anything fascinating.

"You better hope not. They're scary," Ichigo said. "Hey, I just realized something. If you've been here for more than thirty years, that means you're actually old enough to be my mother!"

Needless to say, that didn't really sit well with Rukia. Her face took on an angry expression, and she spent the rest of the day chasing poor Ichigo, who had no idea how he'd offended her.

* * *

It turned out that sticking with Rukia was one of the best decisions Ichigo made. She'd spent her entire life so far in Inuzuri, and knew how life was like here.

Despite his original manta of 'I work alone,' it was actually made much easier with Rukia around. It was true that others could easily become a liability, but that didn't apply to her. She was about as fast as Ichigo was, and years of running around Inuzuri gave her a pretty intimate knowledge of the streets. She knew the shortcuts, dead ends and good hiding spots, and so through their combined efforts, the going was at least easier on them.

They didn't need to look out for one another. Well, they did, but they didn't need to worry about the other hindering them. They could each handle themselves without the other having to constantly protect them. Well, on paper, it looked like a potential disaster – two children, each capable of living independently, moving around, living with and supporting one another.

But somehow, they made it work. Their old methods were similar – stay at one location for a few days, maybe less, then move on again. It didn't matter if they frequented a location before; the district was huge, and they didn't dare venture into other districts, not knowing if the conditions there would be better or worse. They never had any personal belongings; it would weigh them down.

Whatever they required, be it food or water, they waited until it was needed before getting it. No sense taking more than necessary. Besides, they both didn't enjoy stealing, but it was a requirement to survive in this district.

In fact, having a partner-in-crime was extremely effective too. Tired of simply just taking and running, they came up with all sorts of elaborate but ridiculous schemes to get their supplies. It mostly revolved around either one of them acting as a decoy while the other got what they needed.

"Is that all you've been doing?" Ichigo asked Rukia one day as they hid out in a small cave.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been around for so long. Is that all you've been doing? Surviving?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

"Isn't it boring? I mean, all we're doing is just surviving. Isn't there anything else we can do? What else did you do all this time?"

"Well…" Rukia said as she glanced out of the cave. "I do try and help out other young souls from time to time. See, young souls are at a disadvantage when they come here. Most of them can't fend for themselves, and if they have no one helping them or are alone, they're in trouble. You're one exception of course, and it doesn't really apply to me since I've been doing this for a long time."

"It's already hard for us to survive. Having to take care of an extra person just means more work, especially since most of the adults reject us kids."

"Well, not all of them. Some do, but they are few and far between, and even they have their limits. Anyway, these kids are at a disadvantage, so I try my best to help them. Nothing long term though, I'm afraid. I can't take care of them permanently, because that would mean having to find somewhere permanent to stay."

"But I haven't seen you help anyone else so far, besides me," Ichigo pointed out.

"True. I only try to help any kid in distress I come across. Strangely enough, we haven't encountered any these past few days. I don't make extra effort to go out and find someone to help. I'm but just one person."

"But did you ever try?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's just say it didn't go too well," Rukia said, her face falling slightly.

Ichigo noticed that she didn't elaborate, and he knew better than to ask. He'd rather have her provide the information voluntarily.

"Anyway," she perked up slightly. "If some kid needs food and/or water, I help them, but just for that one time, and that includes getting rid of any bullies harassing them."

"Bullies? What kind?"

"You're kinda slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

Ichigo gave an irritable pout. "What do you expect? I've only been around for a few weeks."

Rukia gave a small laugh to show she was joking. "They're mostly older kids like the three idiots who tried ganging up on you. They're trying to survive, much like everyone else, but they steal from others."

"Isn't that what we're doing? Stealing from adults?"

"That's different! Those stall vendors have so many wares, yet they refuse to share with us kids. Not only that, I believe some of them stole the goods they're selling in the first place. Besides, we only take what we need. Nothing more. Bullies on the other hand steal from other younger kids, sometimes through violent means, probably because it's easier, which is why I call them bullies."

"Oh yeah, I fell victim to them a few times," Ichigo said. "But only because they were armed!" he added after seeing the look that Rukia was giving him.

"That's ok. So did I at first. Most of them are weaklings and don't pose much problem. A few groups are dangerous though, especially when they're armed. Either way, they steal from kids who're already having a hard time themselves."

"So what do you do? Fight them?"

"What else?" she replied. "We all have similar problems, but they choose to solve theirs at the expense of some poor defenseless kid."

"But what if they're armed? You could get hurt, or worse, killed!"

Rukia sighed. "Which is why I say it isn't always possible. But I have to try right?"

Ichigo didn't answer immediately. "In that case, let me help you!"

Her eyes widened. "What? No! It's dangerous!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ichigo scoffed. "You've been doing it too, no? Let me help! In case you've forgotten, I can fight too! Ok, not as well as I'd like, but that's not the point. I just didn't want to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. Besides, two is better than one right?"

"I… I guess. I'm also not as skilled as I'd like, but with the element of surprise, I can take down three or four easily."

"Well, you can bump that number up to six or seven with me around!" Ichigo said proudly.

"A little full of yourself, don't you think? But whatever you say… Strawberry," Rukia smirked.

"Of course! I- wait, what? What do you mean strawberry?" he asked in confusion.

"Isn't that what your name means? Strawberry?"

Ichigo looked scandalized. "What? No! My Oka-san said my name means 'to protect'."

"Well, I think Strawberry sounds cute!"

"No way. Don't call me that you… you…" he stuttered, trying to think of a good enough comeback. "…you midget!"

This time, it was Rukia's turn to look affronted. "What?" she cried in disbelief. "You're just as short as me!"

He smirked back. "Maybe, but when we're older, I bet I'll tower over you by a foot. In fact, I think I'm already taller than you by a bit!"

Ichigo didn't see how it was fair, after Rukia had gotten tired of chasing him, that she was allowed to threaten him with near death treatment. After all, she was the one that had started it first. But either way, she eventually relented, but not before warning him that she would not cover his ass if he got in trouble.

* * *

Still following Rukia's lead, Ichigo didn't get to see any action for another week. During this time, she demonstrated to him how she fought. Much like him, Rukia was nimble and had fast reflexes, which adequately made up for her lack of formal training.

She liked to use the element of surprise, and he could see how this worked to her advantage – a small, gentle looking girl who was anything but; who would ever think that she could pack a punch? In the end though, her method of fighting was pretty unrefined, so Ichigo took it upon himself to teach her what little he knew, or remembered. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

One day, it was business as usual. Ichigo had collected a few pebbles in his hands and they were about to put their plan into action.

"Ok, remember. If you really want to piss him off, destroy some of the food. That'll definitely set him off."

"I know, Rukia, I know," Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. "This isn't the first time we've done this."

If there was one thing the adults hated more than stealing kids, it was destructive kids, and Rukia and Ichigo often exploited that. Using anything they could think of, one of them would catch the stall vendor's attention, shortly before destroying their stall/ some of the goods. This would result in the owner giving chase, leaving the other one free to make off with their loot. It was simple yet effective, yet they didn't see anyone else using the same method.

A short while later, after giving his pursuer the slip, Ichigo made his way back to the alley that was their rendezvous point. When he entered, he picked up raised voices; one of them was most definitely Rukia's, but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

As he got closer, a scene panned out in front of him: Rukia had her back against the wall, an arm protectively placed across a small scared- looking child who looked no more than 5 years old. She was scowling defiantly back at four older kids who had their backs facing Ichigo and didn't notice him. The food she was supposed to steal was nowhere in sight, although the small child was holding a jug of water.

"You're willing to steal from this poor kid for your own benefit? Have you no shame?" Rukia said angrily.

"So what if we are? What are you going to do about it?" one of them sneered. "There's four of us, and there's one of you." As he said this, Rukia's gaze flickered over to Ichigo for a fraction of a second, and he knew what she planned to do. He still had a couple of stones in his possession, big enough to cause someone a world of hurt.

Rukia's defiance seemed to deflate a little. "All right. Just take it and leave us alone," she said, tugging the jug out of the shocked child's hands and holding it out for the youth in the middle.

"Glad that you know your place," the youth said. "You should know better than to mess with the-"

He didn't complete his sentence as Rukia leapt up, the jug in her hands, and introduced it to the youth's head. The hard clay jug shattered on impact and the youth promptly dropped unconscious.

Taking this as his cue, Ichigo took careful aim with a stone and sent it flying towards his target. Unfortunately, he missed, and the stone hit his target in the neck. The youth yelped in pain and turned around, just as Ichigo let fly with his remaining stone. This time, his aim was true, and the stone cracked against the youth's head, decommissioning yet another one of them.

Meanwhile, as soon as Rukia landed, she dove at the legs of the youth standing on the extreme right. She was quite light, but her momentum was enough to cause the youth to lose him balance and fall backwards. Given her weight, the impact affected her as well, and she lost orientation for a second. But before her opponent could recover, she kicked out, landing a direct hit on the youth's groin.

He gave a high-pitched squeak before curling up in pain, completely down for the count.

Before Ichigo's first target fell, he was already moving towards his second opponent, who was apparently the slowest of the group as he stared blankly between Ichigo and Rukia's battles. It didn't take long for Ichigo to take him out as well.

"Well that was easy," Ichigo commented as the dust settled.

"I'll have to agree with you on that," Rukia replied as she prodded one of the youths with her foot.

"I think it was definitely because of my help," he said happily.

Rukia just rolled her eyes and ignored him. She turned to the tearful young soul and proceeded to console him. "Hey, I'm sorry about your water. We'll get you some more, ok?"

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo was reflecting about the day's events. "Why did he only want water?" he asked Rukia. "He said he hadn't gone with food for more than five days, but he still wasn't hungry. We usually go hungry after every three days."

She shrugged. "Beats me. I've noticed that as well; most of the young souls I help usually need water. Very rarely do they ever need food."

"I feel kinda bad for leaving him. He looked so helpless; I had half a mind to take him in as well," he said to Rukia.

"We always could, but that would be counterproductive. That was the same feeling I got initially, and if it were just one or two, that might be easy enough. But once we start taking in young souls, I for one would be tempted to take in more, and pretty soon it'll be too much for us to handle. I'd rather help wherever I can, whenever I can, rather than making a difference to some of them and have to turn others away."

Ichigo sighed. "I wonder how life's like in the other districts. Is it as harsh as Inuzuri?"

"Who knows? I've never wondered out of this district before, although I heard that there are 80 in total."

"If only there was some way we could make a larger difference," Ichigo said. "Not only to the young souls, but to the adults as well, so they will stop trying to chase us."

"Right now, I wished that were so too, but I always come up blank," she said. "Maybe we can think of something in future."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and smiled. Despite the bleak and harsh lifestyle he was forced to lead, he was glad that he could at least have someone to share the hardships with. He could look out for her just as much as she could look out for him, and who knows? Maybe in the future their lives would take a turn for the better.

* * *

_Hmm... the ending seemed a little Meh. Ah well._

_I hope their random fights don't sound too one-sided. After all, an element of surprise does work wonders._

_If you guys have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to voice them through reviews or PM. I plan to update again on Sunday night so until then, I'll take the time to reply any queries._

_I sincerely hope you guys can review. I'll be starting school next week so this will eventually take a backseat. But if many of you take the time to review, I'll be encouraged to keep churning out chapters unless they affect my studies. _

_Till then, see you next update!_


	3. Chapter 2: Making A Difference

_I'm back! And earlier than expected too!_

_I'm having a lot of problems with the timeline. Rukia died ~150 years ago, and she and Renji became shinigami ~45 years ago since she was a Kuchiki for 40 years. 10 years before she became one, she still looked like a child (Manga Chapter 98). So she looked like a child for ~100 years, grew to look like she does now within ten years, and then stopping again. How does that work? O.o Anyone can help on that?_

_And does anyone know the names of Renji's three friends?_

___Oh, and again, Renji will appear soon. I'm not replacing him with Ichigo._

___So, next chapter. Read my comments at the end if you don't understand the rationale behind this chapter._

_Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews, favs and alerts! More! :P So read on, and don't forget to leave a review!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach. Not mine. 'Nuff said.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Making A Difference

So that was how the afterlives of Ichigo and Rukia panned out for the following months. It wasn't really that different from before, but they now had something more meaningful to do – helping other young souls in need. Although Ichigo occasionally thought about his mother, he was well and truly settled here, and he stopped trying to recall his other family members, if he had any.

So there they were – two young misfits who met under strange circumstances, and were now making it a point to help other young souls in need, making it easier for them to get through the afterlife. They worked well as a team, and despite their different origins, they were inseperable.

One of them had experienced how horrible it was to be young, alone and defenseless in this district. She sometimes wondered how she'd survived, but the fact remained that she did; why let others suffer the same fate?

The other thankfully hadn't experienced the same issue, but he took it upon himself to help the young kids, especially when it came to protecting them from other forms of low lives. After all, wasn't he supposed to protect?

It was harsh at times, yet they were contented enough. Yet so far, they hadn't encountered a Hollow, not that they ever wanted to. At Rukia's recommendation and warning, they hid whenever they could hear the distant roar of a Hollow.

"So who takes care of these hollows anyway?" Ichigo asked one day as they took refuge after hearing a very distant roar. According to Rukia, it was best to hide if they ever heard one, since they were dangerous. (She too didn't know it could consume souls)

"The Shinigami do, although I haven't seen one in a very long while."

"Shinigami? You mean like that Onii-san that sent me here? He had a katana and wore a black Kimono. You mean there are more of them?"

"I think they called it a _shihakusho_, and yes, there are more of them. I've heard that there are hundreds, if not thousands of them."

"Wow…" Ichigo said in awe. "I wonder how it'll be like to be one."

"Yeah, me too, although I've heard that you must have some sort of special power to be one. There's a name for it, but I forgot what it was."

"Oh…" Ichigo said with a slightly crestfallen look. "I doubt I have it."

He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't be a shinigami, so he dropped the subject.

* * *

This carried on for a few more weeks. Despite the hardships faced, after he'd more or less adapted to life in Soul Society, he was surprisingly contented with how life was right now. After all, he had yet to experience the sheer brutality of the afterlife. Besides, he hadn't been beyond the district, so his still slightly childish mentality did not have a better alternative lifestyle for him to compare with.

But, in a district like _Inuzuri_, it couldn't stay that way forever. It was like any typical day for the duo. Well, almost.

"Ichigo, what are you doing with that stick?" Rukia asked as a strange sight greeted her.

Said boy was standing in a small open patch of dirt and had a long, thick and sturdy looking stick in his hands. He was swinging it around haphazardly, not exactly paying attention to his surroundings.

He stopped in mid-swing when he heard her and turned. "Hey Rukia, what's up?" he said before turning round again, and with a cry, he jabbed the stick hard into a poor battered sack that was sitting on a tree stump. It looked like it was filled with something heavy, because it simply flopped over backwards instead of getting pushed off the stump.

"What are you doing swinging that stick around?" Rukia repeated, eyeing the offending appendage warily. "And where did you get it in the first place?"

"Can't you tell? This is my sword!" he said with a gleam in his eye as he walked towards her. "I found it in the woods. I think it must've fallen from a tree or something; it still had branches on it and I had to pull them out."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing with it," she said as Ichigo held up the stick for her to inspect. She could see the small lumps from which thinner branches had indeed been ripped from.

"I'm training!" he exclaimed. "I've decided that, special power or no, I'm going to become a shinigami when I grow older. Here, watch!"

Without warning, he gave a loud yell and raised the stick high into the air, as if about to bring it down on Rukia's head. Caught off guard, she screamed in surprise and flinched, only to hear Ichigo burst out laughing.

She looked up and saw Ichigo lying flat on his back and laughing hysterically, the stick lying forgotten by his side.

"Ha ha… you should've seen the look on your face! Ha ha…That was priceless. Did you really think I would hit you? Ha ha… Oh man that was hilarious…"

As he continued laughing, he didn't notice Rukia's eyes narrow in annoyance. A few seconds later, Ichigo felt something hard jabbing his chest. He opened his eyes and his laughter died in his throat.

Rukia had taken possession of his stick and she was now pointing it at his chest with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap this twig in half."

He grinned sheepishly, looking at her as if pleading for mercy. "Um… Because you're a nice girl who wouldn't hurt her friend over something like this?" he tried.

She shook her head instantly. "Nice try. I'm snapping this twig in half, not you."

"Then you're hurting my feelings," he tried again.

"Should've though about that before scaring me right?" she said with an even bigger smirk, and with that, she removed the stick from Ichigo's chest and grabbed both ends. Her leg tensed and she raised the stick up, ready to snap it on her knee.

"Agh, no! Wait! I got you one too!" he said desperately, waving his arms frantically.

"Too late!" she said cheerily, and brought the stick down towards her knee.

"No!" he wailed, wincing as he waited for the snap that would signal the end of his prized possession. But it never came.

Rukia had stopped the branch just centimeters from her knee, and upon seeing Ichigo's confused expression, she said, "You scare me, I scare you back. Now we're even." She dumped the stick next to Ichigo. "Let's go, strawberry. Stop lazing around. You better not be lying about having another one for me."

"I said stop calling me strawberry!"

It turned out that Ichigo did find another stick that was just as sturdy as his. He couldn't tell, but it looked like it came from the same tree as his weapon. The only difference was, Rukia's one was noticeably shorter than his. He chose to give her the shorter one to pay homage to the nickname he gave her, even though she still wasn't all that short compared to him.

Fortunately for him, she did not catch on to his jibe at her.

* * *

Later, with nothing much to do, they were walking on the streets. Ichigo still had the stick in his hands, but Rukia left hers in their hideout.

"Was there really a need to bring that?" she asked.

"Well, maybe not, but with a weapon, people won't mess with us! I mean, aren't we the same? We generally avoid any group who're armed, although if it was just one person, that won't be much problem. Like this, people know we mean business!"

"I suppose you have a point, but you do realize that all the stick would do is knock someone unconscious? It has no cutting edge or point, and it is made of wood. A simple metal knife would be able to slice through that like water."

"True, but I'm not going to give them a chance. They should know better than to mess with me!" he said confidently.

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so. But, perhaps we could make it a better weapon, like sharpening the tip or something…" she wondered out loud.

Just then, they heard a strange noise coming from an alley. It sounded like whimpers, but there was also a rhythmic thumping sound.

Ichigo frowned. "Is that… a child?"

Instead of answering, Rukia started into the alley, and Ichigo followed close behind. As they proceeded, the cries and thumps got louder, and they could also hear a gruff voice speaking.

"That'll teach you to steal from us," the voice said. Then, a few laughs were heard, and the cries got louder. The two of them quickened their pace.

When they reached the end, a shocking sight greeted them. A young soul was lying on the ground and huddled to the corner of the alley, 4 older kids towering over him, all with metal rods in their hands. Three of them were laughing as the fourth of their group repeatedly pummeled the young soul. He was bloodied dirty, and whimpering in pain.

"So you think it's ok to steal from us?" he said, hitting the kid yet again.

"No… please… I just wanted some water…" the child gasped in pain.

"Well then get it yourself. This is ours, and we're not sharing," and as he said that, the youth landed one blow on the kid's head, and he cried out one more time before he stopped moving. And still the youth didn't cease.

The duo stood there in shocked silence. Ichigo was enraged. All the young kid wanted was some water, and they couldn't even give him some? It was a hard decision, but they usually avoided getting involved in armed brawls. It was dangerous and much more damaging if they got hit. But this was too much. The kid was already unconscious and they were still hitting him.

He could tell that Rukia too was angered by their behavior. Unfortunately, she was at a disadvantage, since she wasn't armed, and in some sense, so was Ichigo. All he had was a wooden stick, which surely wouldn't be able to stand against a metal rod. But right now, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was cause them as much pain as possible.

"Hey! Assholes!" he yelled.

That caught the attention of everyone, including Rukia. "Ichigo," she hissed. "What are you-" but he cut her off.

"All this kid wanted was some water. Can't you even share? You're all bloody animals!" he shouted, gesturing with the stick in his hand.

The gang was undeterred. "What's it to you? What we do is none of your business. What're you going to do about it?" one of them jeered. The others nodded their heads in agreement and sneered at Ichigo.

"I'm going to make you pay," he said as he glared at them. He didn't care what was going to happen to him. All he knew was that they couldn't go unpunished.

At that, the youths burst out laughing. "You want to fight us? Oh, we're so scared," one of them said, and a fresh peal of laughter rang out.

"Hey, I think we better do as he says and give that kid some water," one of them said. Then, he took a jug and headed towards the young kid, who was still motionless.

Ichigo tensed, wondering what they were going to do, and Rukia did the same. Right now, they knew a confrontation was inevitable.

The youth stood over the kid and turned back to Ichigo and Rukia. He smirked as he said, "Don't hurt us, please! Look, we're giving him water," and to the duo's shock, the youth emptied the jug onto the kid, drenching him with water. The young boy still didn't move and now Ichigo feared the worst.

A fresh outbreak of laughter erupted. "Sorry, I tried. He didn't want it. How ungrateful can he be eh?" the youth said, nudging the rest of his buddies.

Ichigo snapped. They'd tortured and humiliated the poor kid, so to him, that was the final straw. Right now, he poured all his anger out and into the stick he was wielding, willing it to cause as much pain as it could to those sorry excuses for souls.

As he did, he felt a strange sensation stirring inside him. He felt stronger, more alert, and rejuvenated. He had no idea what was happening to him, but at that moment, he felt great, as if nothing could stop him.

He geared himself to attack, not noticing that he was now glowing with a faint bluish-white aura that extended to envelope his weapon. One person did though. Rukia felt rather than sensed something emitting from Ichigo and turned to look at him. "Ichigo, you're… you have…" she said in surprise.

He didn't hear her. His ears were locked onto the jeers of the gang, who were still laughing and congratulating the one who had doused the kid with water on his ingenious idea like he was some sort of war hero.

"Let's even things out, shall we?" Ichigo said to Rukia in a low voice. "Let me get you one of their weapons."

She didn't protest or try to stop him. Instead, she braced herself and said, "I'll wait for your cue."

All this while, the youths weren't paying any attention to Ichigo, probably thinking he wouldn't retaliate. Energy coursing through him, he charged at the group, aiming for the one responsible for the water.

He never knew what hit him. The stick connected with his head with force – more than was expected from the swing of a child. To everyone's surprise, the hit sent the youth flying a few meters instead of simply dropping him.

Only stopping briefly to wonder where his strength had come from, Ichigo charged at the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, they had been rendered speechless from this sudden event, and they turned to see an enraged boy with a faint bluish-white aura surrounding him charging at them with a stick.

The closest of them stepped forward, his metal rod raised and ready to meet the oncoming threat. After all, it was just a wooden stick.

Ichigo charged. His gait was clumsy, his charge awkward, and anyone with any form of weapons training would've been able to exploit his flaws. But seeing as these were just common souls, none of them did.

Ichigo swung upwards, and his opponent moved to block it. When the two weapons collided, instead of the wooden stick cracking or getting stopped, the impact knocked the rod from the youth's grasp and it flew behind Ichigo.

"Rukia! Catch!" he yelled as he aimed a kick for his opponent's shin. His opponent dropped to his knees and yelled in pain, and even that was cut short as Ichigo slammed the stick into his chest, sending him flying back.

Rukia caught the rod, and she entered the fray. Together, they were able to make short work of the remaining youths. The one up against Ichigo had it much worst. Up against a young boy whose anger was somehow being channeled into his attacks, in the form of a weird aura, he stood no chance. A few minutes later, all four of them were unconscious on the ground, the one who engaged Rukia being the least worse off.

The aura had dissipated from Ichigo, and he was now panting heavily. "Damn those idiots. I feel like I'm letting them off lightly," he said.

"Careful, Ichigo. Don't do anything you'll regret later," Rukia said, tossing the metal rod to one of the bodies, making sure it hit the head.

He held his hands up. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Quick, let's go check on that kid."

To add to their ever growing dread, the young kid had not even stirred throughout the entire fight. His entire face was completely covered in blood, made to look even worse from the water.

Rukia knelt down beside him. "Hey kid, are you… ok…" she trailed off when she looked closer at his head, and the horrible sight that greeted them. His entire scalp was bloody, and she could see that part of it had slightly given way.

"Is he…" Ichigo said.

Rukia closed her eyes and nodded.

He sighed. "Damn those bastards. They shouldn't even be alive now."

"However tempting that sounds, it's not going to change anything." She stood up. "We ought to give this kid a proper burial. It's the least we can do."

"We could also break all their legs," Ichigo suggested. Rukia didn't comment.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo was still troubled by the day's events, but Rukia seemed to be handling it better.

"I suppose you've seen this happen before?" he asked as she sat down beside him.

She didn't immediately answer. "Remember when I told you that I tried helping everyone before?"

"Yeah, you said things didn't go too well. Was this what you meant?"

She nodded. "Back then, I went all out to do everything I could to help others. I searched for kids to help. It was fine at first, and very satisfying to know that I could help others. Like you, I also hadn't come across how savage others could really be; I was too busy fighting for my own survival. One day, I chanced upon a similar situation. The only difference was, this time, there were six of them, they were beating up two kids, and there was only one of me."

"So did you fight them?"

"No, I ran," Rukia said guiltily. "I was scared to intervene, scared that they would kill me too. So I hid and waited for the bullies to leave before going back to check on the two kids. They had been beaten to an inch of their afterlives, and nothing I did could help them. They died before the sky even became dark."

"You couldn't have saved them even if you tried. You would've been overwhelmed by that many people."

"I know that, but sometimes it feels as if I'm just saying that to satisfy my conscience." She sighed again as she looked out into the night sky. "Up till now, I just wish there was something we could do to help everyone."

"You and me both," Ichigo said. "I wonder how life is like in the other districts. Surely it can't be as bad as here."

"It's hard to say. Maybe someday when we're older, we can leave this place and go live someplace else."

"We could always become shinigami," Ichigo suggested.

Rukia simply gave a non-committal shrug. "Maybe. Who knows if we're even qualified for it."

"Well, it won't hurt to try," Ichigo said as he got up. "I think I want to go sleep now. I feel unusually tired right now."

So, they retreated back to the safety of their cave, all thoughts about bullies, shinigami and bluish-white auras kept and stored for another time, maybe when they were awake.

* * *

_If you guys wonder why I put this scene, it's because I don't believe Ichigo would know he has reiatsu from the get go. Much like in canon, he needed a stimulus of some sort to discover it. So he unknowingly starts dishing out reiatsu- fueled hits._

_As for Rukia not knowing what reiatsu is exactly, I'm basing it on the fact that she was a loner, so she didn't learn thoroughly about it and hence isn't that knowledgeable. The same applies to her knowledge of Shinigami._

_Ending the chapter here because talking about what Ichigo did would be too sudden a mood change, and I don't want that._

_So, I really hope you guys can review! And break my curse of getting very few reviews whenever I post on weekends. :P_

_I know some of you may not like it when people do this, but I'll post the next chapter earlier if I get 10 reviews :P Don't worry, I'll still update next week either way, so don't hate me for that. It's just that having a megaton of reviews would be nice._

_Till then, see you next update!_


	4. Chapter 3: Black, Orange and Red

_Scheduled update! I only got 9 reviews. Not what i hoped, but it's good enough, so I'm posting this two hours early, and while I'm in school, no less! But I appreciate the reviews all the same!_

_Anyway, I have a poll for some stuff I would like you readers' opinion on. I haven't done a poll before so I hope it comes out right. It's on my profile, so do check it and vote!_

_**Which squad do you want to see Ichigo in once he graduates? If you want to give me a reason as well, do so by reviewing! :) **_

_**Also, if you guys can take the time to review, do you want to see Rukia in the advanced class alongside Ichigo and Renji? She's more powerful than she's given credit for, but I want to know what you guys think!**_

_So, here's the next chapter! Additional comments, including the names I gave Renji's friends are at the end of the chapter. Read on, and don't forget to review!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I actually have more alerts after 3 chapters compared to my other story to date O.o _

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach. Not mine. 'Nuff said.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: Black, Orange and Red

The next day was strange. Ichigo woke up feeling different. He didn't know how, or why, just different.

"Hey Rukia," he said. She looked at him questioningly. "Do I look any different?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about? You look the same as usual. Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel different somehow, like there's some sort of… energy inside me. I've been feeling it ever since the fight yesterday."

Rukia's eyes brightened at that. "Oh right! Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Do you remember what happened to you before you started fighting?"

Ichigo scrunched up his face in thought. "Hmm… I know I felt really angry, then before I attacked I felt some sort of energy flowing through me."

"Yes!" Rukia said eagerly. "You were also glowing with a bluish-white aura. I didn't know you had _Reiryoku_!"

"Eh… what?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"Oh, it's something I call as spiritual power, because we're spirits and it's some sort of special power. Here, look!" Rukia said as she stretched out a hand, palm facing upwards. Nothing happened for a few moments until a large orb of bluish-white light materialized and hovered above her palm.

"Wow… That's so cool," Ichigo said in amazement, a childish gleam in his eye, and he scooted closer to get a closer look. "Why didn't you tell me you had something like that?"

Rukia shifted with a slightly guilty look on her face. "Well, in case you didn't have it, I didn't want to look like I was showing off. But it doesn't seem necessary now."

"What does it do?" Ichigo asked, not taking his eyes off the orb.

Rukia shrugged. "Beats me. I just found out that I had this power one day. Although, it looked like you were using it to fight. The aura you had was the same color as this. How did you do it?"

Ichigo didn't look like he was listening. "No idea," he said briskly. "Teach me how to do that," he continued, pointing eagerly at the orb.

* * *

So, as time went by, they had yet something else to amuse themselves with. According to Rukia, Ichigo had somehow been able to hit much harder when he had the aura around him. That sounded like it could come in handy. Unfortunately, he was never able to do it again, probably because he didn't know how to. What he could do, was-

"What the hell, Strawberry. How did you manage to create one that big?" Rukia asked with a hint of jealousy a few weeks after Ichigo first discovered he had _reiryoku._ "This is the biggest I can go, and I've been doing it for years" A ball of energy almost twice the size of hers was hovering above Ichigo's hand, which was saying something, since Rukia's own orb was about the size of her head.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance. Recently, Rukia had taken to calling him 'strawberry'. She called it an endearing term. He called it aggravating. It just didn't sound at all… intimidating.

"I've no idea," he admitted, which was the truth. He didn't really know how he managed to create such a large orb. All he remembered was him wondering if he could make his orb bigger, and there it was. "Although, it does put the 'midget' part into perspective, doesn't it?" he said with a smirk.

It'd been more than a year since Ichigo died, and since then, his height had inched up slightly, while Rukia's had stayed the same. It wasn't that noticeable until they stood close to each other, but it was enough.

She growled softly at Ichigo's dig at her height. Then, she pointed her palm towards him. "Then can you do this?" she asked, and her orb of energy shot towards Ichigo.

"What the? Aah!" Ichigo cried as he scrambled to move clear of the energy. He didn't know what would happen if he touched her energy, and he wasn't about to find out. It shot past him and dissipated into thin air.

"What was that?" he asked in awe.

Rukia shrugged. "I can move my energy around. It looks awesome, but it doesn't do much; it disappears as soon as it touches something."

"Wow… teach me how to do that!" he said to Rukia, the childish gleam returning.

"Nope!" Rukia said cheerfully. "Figure it out yourself. That's for calling me a midget."

* * *

Somewhere in _Inuzuri_, four kids were watching a middle aged man as he stood at his stall which contained many jugs of water. He was watching every single kid that entered his line of sight with a beady eye, snarling if they got too close, obviously extremely protective of his wares.

"How many were we supposed to get again?" one of the kids, a fairly plump one, asked the rest of his friends.

Another kid with long bright red hair huffed slightly as he replied, "We've gone through this before Futoi, we need four. Which is why I needed to call all three of you; the other older kids refused to do it, and we're almost out. You really should pay more attention sometime, or one day you're going to be left behind."

"Sorry Ren-chan," the boy said guiltily.

"No matter, let's not fight right now or we'll never get this done," the red-haired kid said. He turned back towards the stall, which they were watching from cover.

"Ok, let's go through the plan again. There are four of us, so that makes things slightly tougher, especially since each of us need to carry one jug. I don't want any of you to get caught by that man, especially since he has that mean looking cleaver," he said, and all four of them collectively turned to look at the meat cleaver that was embedded slightly in the stall front. They shuddered slightly.

"We'll be fine, Renji, this isn't the first time we've done this."

"I don't deny that, but this man looks dangerous, and it never hurts to be safe. Now, here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Rukia resisted the urge to face palm as they walked. "It's been more than a few weeks already. Must you still carry that stupid stick around?"

Ichigo was walking alongside her, the stick he'd found all those weeks back still in his hands. It looked pretty weathered, but Ichigo was still carrying it around with him everywhere they went. "Well, why don't you give me a good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because it was a hindrance, so I threw mine away, and so should you."

Ichigo gave her a look. "How is that a good reason? It's proven its worth before, so of course I still have it. You never know when it has to be called into action again."

"Whatever," Rukia replied. "It looks like it's going to break apart anytime soon anyway."

They were out walking on the streets today, nothing much on their agenda today. It was a pretty mild day. People were milling around, but it seemed quieter than usual, and there wasn't much commotion around, which was quite uncommon. Of course, it couldn't stay that way for long.

All of a sudden, they heard shouts in the distance. Frowning, they both went to investigate. The shouts led them into a two way alley, and seemed to be coming from the other side.

As they got closer, they could hear what sounded like a man shouting furiously. "Come back here you brats! I stole it with my own hard work, and I was supposed to get money from that! Give it back to me!"

Just as they exited the alley, four kids suddenly rushed past them, each clutching a jar to their chests. They were closely followed by an enraged looking middle-aged man who was brandishing a meat cleaver in his hands, shouting at the retreating backs of the kids. That normally wasn't much of a bother for the duo, but they noticed that one or two of the kids appeared to be tiring fast. It wouldn't be pretty if the man caught up to them.

"I think we better go help them," Ichigo said.

"Let's double back and cut them off," Rukia replied in agreement as they watched the kids scamper into an alleyway, and they moved to try and head the man off.

* * *

"Pant…Pant… Hurry up, Futoi," one of the boys shouted as they tried to lose their pursuer. "Man, he's persistent. Why doesn't he just give up?"

Renji looked back at them as he led the escape. He wasn't as winded as the others, but he hoped the man would tire out soon or just give up. He could only run full sprint for that long. "Maybe if you hadn't destroyed most of his other jugs, he wouldn't be so determined to catch us!" he directed at one of his friends

"How is that my fault? All I did was strap his leg to the stand. How was I to know that it was so flimsy?"

Behind them, the man shouted. "I'm going to count to ten. If you brats surrender my water before that, I might decide to spare your lives!"

"Should we give it back to him?" one of the other kids shouted to Renji.

"Hell no! We need this more than he does. And he's bluffing! Now just keep running! Hurry, he's gaining on us!"

The man shouted again. "All right, that's it! Now I'm going to kill all of you. I don't care if you give me back my water; I'll still kill you!"

"Is that a good enough answer?" Renji shouted to his friends.

They were so busy concentrating on running away that they failed to notice an orange haired kid as they ran past him. They also didn't see the stick in his hands. They also didn't see him swinging out low just as the man was about to run past him, hitting him just below his shin, sending him toppling to the ground. Unfortunately, as the stick made contact, there was a sharp 'crack' sound and the stick splintered.

"Ahh! My stick!" the boy cried to no one in particular.

That got the kids' attention. They stopped and turned round to stare in surprise at the orange haired kid, who was staring dumbly at the remains of his trusty weapon.

"Ren-chan, who is that? Do you know him?" one of them asked. Renji just stared blankly at the boy and shook his head.

"All right, who tripped me?" the man said as he started to get up.

Suddenly, a black haired girl materialized above the man and stomped on his head. The man gave a "oof!" but she didn't stop there and proceeded to trample repeatedly on his head.

After a few moments, the kid stopped, folded her arms and looked at the orange-haired boy. "Well, if you'd thrown it away in the first place, you won't be crying about it now," she said with a smirk. The boy just looked dejected.

Then, the girl hopped off the unconscious man and joined the boy, and the duo ran past the group.

"Wha… Hey! Where're you going?" Renji called as he regained the use of his voice.

"We're getting the hell out of here, or do you want the man to wake up and find you guys still standing there stupidly?"

"Ah… sure," Renji hastily replied, and they scrambled after the two of them.

* * *

"My name is Abarai Renji," Renji said to the boy and the girl when they had all taken cover in an alley. "This is Hinso _[1]_, Futorijishi, but we call him Futoi _[2]_, and this is Segahikui _[3]_," he continued, pointing to tall, shifty looking kid, the fat kid, and the short one respectively.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is Rukia," Ichigo replied.

"Thanks for helping us back there. You guys were impressive!" Renji said.

"Yeah well," Ichigo shrugged. "We make it a point to help other kids in need whenever we see any," he said.

"And that man looked like he was ready to kill, and we couldn't let that happen," Rukia continued.

"That's strange. If you've been helping other kids, then why haven't I seen you before?"

"Maybe we just didn't bump into each other. We've only been doing this for about a year or so. Rukia has done it longer than that," Ichigo offered.

"Then how did you guys meet?" Segahikui asked.

"Oh, I was fighting off some bullies that were harassing me, and Rukia came to my aid. We were both loners with no family, so we decided to stick together. Besides, both our ideologies at surviving were similar," Ichigo said.

"Wait, you guys fight other older kids?" Futoi asked.

"Someone has to teach them a lesson for stealing and beating up other kids that are younger than them. It's despicable," Rukia said.

All three of Renji's friends seemed awestruck to hear her say that, but only Renji seemed to notice it.

"Anyway, we never stay in one place for long, so since you guys also move around, it would be harder for us to bump into each other," Rukia added.

Renji looked surprised. "Oh, we don't move around. We're permanently staying in a large house on the outskirts of this district."

"Why are you guys located there?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"That's because the conditions in _Inuzuri_ are so bad that the outskirts are actually in a better condition than inside the district."

"You have a point there," Rukia said. Her eyes then fell on the four jugs of water they were carrying. "You need that much water?"

"Of course not!" Hinso said. "We also managed to snag some candy as well."

"That's not what she meant," Ichigo cut in with a roll of his eyes. "Why did you guys take four jugs?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Renji spoke up again. "This is not only meant for us; it's meant for the other kids that are waiting back at the cave."

"Really?" Rukia and Ichigo asked in unison.

"Yeah, we do. Some of these kids have trouble fending for themselves, so we take some of them in and take care of them. We currently have ten or so, I think. The house is quite huge, and we scavenge items from abandoned houses as well," Renji said with a slight smile.

"That's real nice I guess, but how do the four of you handle all the kids?" Ichigo asked.

"No no, we have a couple of other older kids to help as well, but they don't really do it willingly and end up getting selfish sometimes."

"That's bullying those younger kids! Why don't you stop them? Or better yet, throw them out?" Rukia asked in indignation.

"We would, and we've tried, but it's not really in the best interests of everyone. Besides, we need their help too. The four of us aren't enough to care for all the kids, and we can't just abandon any of them," Renji said ruefully.

"That's why Rukia and I only prefer to help any kid we come across and not take them in. Eventually, we're going to find ourselves overwhelmed, and that's not a good thing since we also prefer to move around."

"Hey!" Renji said as a brainwave occurred to him. "Why don't you two join us too? We could use the extra help as well. We've seen what you guys can do; you'll definitely make things smoother for us. Besides, the four of us," Renji gestured to the other three. "We're like family too, since we don't have any of our real family with us. We could all be together as a family!"

"I don't know…" Rukia trailed off as she looked at Ichigo, and he looked back at her.

They were both thinking the same thing. Although it was tempting to join them, they weren't really comfortable with working with others after having so efficiently worked with each other for the past year.

Also, their theft attempt was more proof that others might become a liability. Futoi had been lagging behind the rest, and given sufficient time, he would've most definitely been caught by the man, and who knows what he would do to him. But then again, they would be helping Renji and his friends with their workload as well.

"Should we?" Rukia asked Ichigo in a low voice.

"I don't see why not. We can still help any kid we see on the streets. I suppose this can be considered an extension to what we do."

Eventually, they came to a decision and turned back to Renji.

"Sure, we'll join you," Ichigo said with a smile, one which Rukia had too.

* * *

_Ok, names. [1] Hinso means 'thin' and 'seedy looking.' Fits right?_

_[2] Futorijishi means fat/chubby, and so is Futoi_

_[3] Segahikui means short person. I really don't know if it's accurate since I was using an online translator, but just go with it. They aren't around for long anyways._

_I'm confused between Reiryoku and Reiatsu, so I apologize if I got them mixed up._

_Since Rukia knew about her powers to some extent, I suppose she should have a slightly better control over them even though she doesn't know how to utilize them._

_So I really hope you guys can review once again! Hoping to break past 10 a chapter ^^! Also, check out the poll on my profile. If you want to give your reasons, do so through reviews!_

_Till then, see you guys on Saturday!_


	5. Chapter 4: Everything We Can Be

_I'm back! A thank you to everyone who voted in my poll and gave me your suggestions. I'll take them all into consideration. Here are the current poll results:_

_**1st place: 8 & 10th division (10 votes each, 18%)  
****2nd place: 13th division (9 votes, 16%)  
3rd place: 11th division (7 votes, 12%)  
4th place: 5 & 6th division (4 votes each, 7%)  
Divisions 1, 2, 3, 4 & 7 share the remaining votes. 9 and 12 have none O.o**_

_Unless some of you post really good reasons for me to put Ichigo in a certain division, I will pick the top one. So far, **Frozen Lunar **and **Bulble Ablaze** have made strong cases for the 4th & 6th div, so we'll see. So, if you haven't voted, do so! And tell me why you think Ichigo should be in that division._

_Do bear in mind though, I'm following the Bleach timeline, so for those who voted 10th division, I'm sorry to say, but Hitsugaya was not Captain at that time! He was still living with his grandmother when Hinamori was in the academy for 5 years (Manga Chapter -16). I can still put Ichigo there, so we'll see. _

_Oh, and one more question for you guys. **Do you want me to add Chad/Inoue/Tatsuki along as shinigami?** It's kinda weird not having them, so if you guys want them, I can put them in too! Somehow._

_So, next chapter! Read on, and don't forget to review the story, and not just the questions!_

___**Disclaimer:** Bleach. Not mine. 'Nuff said._

* * *

Chapter 4: Everything We Can Be

As Renji led the way back to their hideout, Ichigo fell in step with him. "You know, you had quite a close shave back there," Ichigo told him.

"I know, and that was pretty impressive too, what you two did there. You took down an adult!"

Ichigo dismissed it. "It wasn't that hard. He was too distracted by you guys to even notice me."

"To be honest, I was worried for Futoi, but it would be an insult to him if I excluded him. Besides, we needed 4 jars of water, and it won't make sense to go for two round trips when we can just make one." He turned to glance at the other three members of his 'family', who were listening to Rukia with rapt attention while she talked animatedly.

"Furthermore, they're my family. They've been with me ever since I came here. They were here longer than me, and they took me in when I too was lost in this horrid place," he continued.

"How long have you been here?" Ichigo asked.

"Five years? Maybe ten I think," Renji said.

"Wow, that means that Rukia is probably still the oldest among all of us," Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Hey! I heard that, Strawberry!" Rukia's voice called out. That wiped the smile off Ichigo's face and transferred it to Renji.

"Strawberry?" Renji asked.

"That's her nickname for me," Ichigo said grudgingly. "According to her, that's what my name means, which isn't true. Every time I ask her to stop calling me that, she refuses. She says it's an endearing name. But when I call her using the nickname I gave her, she threatens me, even though I never threaten her. How is that fair?"

"What's your nickname for her?" Renji asked out of curiosity.

"Ask her. If she doesn't want to tell you, too bad. I don't want her to start attacking me," Ichigo said.

"Is she stronger than you?" Renji asked again.

"Beats me," Ichigo said with a shrug. "We haven't fought all out with each other yet, and I'm not about to try."

"So can I call you Strawberry?"

Ichigo scowled at that. "Try it and you're dead. I only allow Rukia to do it because she won't listen. And besides, strong or not, she's still a girl, and I won't pick a fight with her unnecessarily."

Renji nodded his agreement at that, and they walked for a while longer before Ichigo spoke again. "Are you their leader or something?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It seems like they listen to you. You were the one doing most of the talking earlier too."

"Yeah, then I guess you could call me their leader. Before they found me, they were pretty much aimless themselves. When I joined them, they gradually started to listen to me, but I can't really pick out an obvious reason on why they did."

"Well, then I guess it's good for them that you came along. It's not a good idea to wander aimlessly in a district like this, especially with bullies around."

"Thanks for sticking with us though. This might be slightly late, but welcome to our family," Renji told Ichigo.

He smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

When they reached their destination, they saw a couple of young kids milling around outside the house. When they saw Renji, their eyes brightened and they ran up to him. "Ren-chan!" they greeted.

"Hold on for a moment," he told them as he set his jar of water down and reached into his clothes. He pulled out a pouch that contained candy and handed it to them. "Go share this with the rest, ok?"

As the kids scampered off, Renji picked up the jug and turned to face the rest. "Come on, let's put this inside," he said.

Together, the six of them entered the house. When they entered, they were surprised to find one of the kids who had greeted Renji on the ground and crying. An older kid was now holding the pouch and standing over the kid. "You guys are still young; you don't need stuff like candy. This should be meant for older kids like me!" he said, addressing all the other smaller kids that were watching the scene with fear evident in their eyes.

Behind Renji, both Ichigo and Rukia watched the scene with narrowed eyes. The young kids all had the same look on their faces – alone, scared and desperate for attention. If left alone, they wouldn't survive for a week, let alone a month. They realized that while it was commendable of Renji to take them in, they shouldn't be allowed to suffer at the hands of anyone else. The bullying had to stop.

Ichigo moved to stand next to Renji while Rukia walked forward and towards the older kid. Renji's eyes widened when he realized what she was going to do. "Is she…" he said to Ichigo.

"Don't worry. She's more than capable of handling him," Ichigo said. "But why don't you do anything?"

Renji sighed. "As I've said – I need his help. The four of us isn't enough to take care of all these kids. But don't you need to help Rukia?"

"Nah, she can handle it own her own. Watch," he said.

Rukia stomped up to the older kid and snatched the pouch from his hands.

"What the- hey! Who the hell are you?" the older boy asked. Rukia ignored him and tossed the pouch to Ichigo, who caught it deftly with a smirk.

"Hey! I talking to you!" the youth said, and he placed a hand on Rukia shoulder. "Don't you dare ignore-" As he attempted to force Rukia to turn around, she suddenly whipped round and embedded her fist into his stomach.

"Oof!" he grunted, and dropped to his knees, but Rukia didn't stop there, and kicked out at his chest, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" the youth shouted at Rukia as he tried to get up, but Rukia pushed him back down and planted her knees on his stomach. She then grabbed the front of his clothes.

"No, what the hell is _your_ problem?" Rukia yelled back, and the youth's expression changed to one of surprise and slight fear. "I can still smell the sweetness of the candy from here," she said as she pointed in Ichigo's general direction. "And so can everyone else. You have no right to claim it for yourself just because you're older! You're no better than those out there who are willing to kill to avoid sharing. Why can't you idiots just share?"

Taking that as his cue, Ichigo walked forward and began distributing the candy amongst the kids who were watching the scene with awe. He started with the kid whom the youth snatched the candy from. His sniffles immediately ceased and he accepted the candy from Ichigo with a bright smile that Ichigo returned.

Once each of the kids had their share, Ichigo walked towards the youth and dropped the pouch beside him. It landed with a soft thud, indicating that it wasn't empty. "There's still a couple left," was all Ichigo said, but his implications were obvious.

He held his hand out to Rukia, which she took and used it to hoist herself back on her feet. "I don't need your help," she grumbled, but she no longer looked angry.

"Sure you didn't," Ichigo replied, and together they walked off. "Sorry about that, Renji," he said to the red-haired kid as he and Rukia exited the house.

Renji didn't seem to notice that the two newest additions to his family had just walked off. He stared at the older kid, who was painfully getting up, all dignity lost. It was only until Hinso spoke up that he snapped out of his daze. "Hey… where are Rukia-chan and Ichigo-chan going?"

"Huh?" He looked round and the two were nowhere in sight. Alarmed and afraid they'd left, he made a beeline for the door. Outside, Renji breathed a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the both of them. Rukia was up in a tree, and she was scanning the foliage while Ichigo stood below and looked up at her. Upon closer look, Renji saw a couple of apples in his hands.

As Renji approached, Ichigo turned round and caught sight of him. "This tree is full of apples! Did you ever pick them?"

"Huh?" Renji stuttered. "Uh… I never noticed…"

Ichigo smirked. "Thought we were going to leave?"

"Well, you two did walk out dramatically, so I thought…"

"Don't worry, we won't leave you guys in the lurch," Rukia called from above. "We're not that horrible. Besides, someone has to protect those young souls," she said as she continued searching the tree. Spotting something, she reached out and plucked an apple from the tree.

"Here, Strawberry. Catch!" she said as she tossed it.

"I said don't… Ah, never mind, what's the point," Ichigo said in resignation as he caught the apple.

"You really shouldn't let her boss you around so much," Renji sniggered.

"And risk her hitting me? Not a chance," Ichigo scoffed. "And as for laughing at me, you're not going to receive a share of these apples."

"What? Come on, it was just a joke," Renji said desperately.

* * *

It didn't take long for Rukia and Ichigo to be accepted as part of the group. At first, they didn't really want to be tied down by others, but apparently, it wasn't as bad as they'd made it out to be.

But to their surprise, the rest took to them very quickly. Well, more so on Rukia's part – the others usually listened to her without question, much to Ichigo's amusement. He was the only one who bothered disagreeing with her, even if it was just for fun, and at the risk of stirring her ire. Renji did so too, but to a much lesser extent.

True to Renji's prediction, with the duo's addition to the family, the going was made slightly easier. But even through this phase of their afterlives was something new, nothing entirely special happened, until a few months later.

The first thing the group noticed was the increased bustle in activity. That wasn't such a bad thing, but in a place like _Inuzuri_, an increase in activity usually meant an increase in violence. However, it didn't seem like it in this case. There seemed to be a tinge of excitement in the air, and people seemed to be headed in a general direction.

"We should go find out what the commotion is all about," Rukia suggested as they watched adults walk past them, completely ignoring them.

"We should, but let's wait for Segahikui to return first," Renji replied, but Rukia didn't seem to be listening.

"Ichigo, are you ok? What's up with you?" Rukia said. Everyone looked at him and were surprised to see the normally energetic kid leaning against a wall and looking slightly off-color.

He waved them off. "No… I'm fine. It's nothing, just feeling slightly ill, I guess."

Rukia would've interrogated him longer, but Segahikui chose that moment to reappear. He appeared to have caught the atmosphere and was looking considerably excited. "Hey guys! I heard that someone from our district got accepted as a shinigami. He's about to leave for the _Seireitei_ soon."

That got everyone's attention. Something like this didn't happen very often. In fact, according to Rukia, she couldn't remember the last time it had happened, and she had been around the longest.

"What's this _Seireitei_ you're talking about?" Ichigo asked curiously. His interest was piqued, and he promptly forgot about his queasiness.

"Oh, didn't I tell you before?" Rukia said. "It's where all the shinigami stay. It's very far though, which is why you almost never see them here."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Ichigo said.

But they had only taken a few steps when Rukia suddenly winced and placed a hand on her head.

Renji noticed first. "Rukia, are you ok?" Suddenly, a slight pain shot through his head and a weird sensation appeared in his stomach.

The whole group stopped. "Are you guys ok?" Hinso asked. The rest echoed similar questions.

"I'm fine," Rukia said. "Just a headache and an empty feeling in my stomach, even though we just ate this morning."

"Strange, that's the same thing I'm feeling too," Ichigo said.

"And so am I," Renji said with a frown. "What's happening?"

"Never mind that. Let's keep moving or the Shinigami will be gone by then," Ichigo said.

After a minute or so, they came across a gathering crowd on a street. With little difficulty, they nudged their way to the front. There, they saw a rickshaw parked in the middle of the street. It didn't look expensive, but it definitely wasn't cheap either. The shinigami was nowhere in sight.

"I don't see him…" Futoi said. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo didn't answer. Their queasiness, which had faded earlier, was back again. The other three didn't appear to notice.

"Do you feel that?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he clutched his stomach.

"Yeah… Something feels like it's pressing on me."

"You guys feel it too?" Renji asked. They nodded. Just then, the shinigami appeared from one of the houses and everyone turned to him. He wore the traditional shihakusho and had a katana strapped to his waist.

It would've been impressive to the trio if the pain wasn't affecting them. It was starting to become intense. Rukia could feel her energy draining away, and she had to lean slightly on Ichigo to prevent herself from falling. Ichigo himself could feel a sharp pain bolting through his stomach. Renji only fared slightly better, but he was rapidly blinking in an attempt to ease his headache.

They didn't notice the shinigami approaching them. "Are you three hungry?" a voice suddenly spoke up. It was then that they realized that the shinigami was now kneeling in front of them.

"No… not hungry," Ichigo muttered, all the while feeling a strong pressure pressing against him. Rukia and Renji said nothing, although they both felt the same as him.

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with feeling hungry in a place like this. You guys are just different, like me," the shinigami said kindly as he took out a piece of cloth. "I too was perplexed at first," he continued as he unwrapped the cloth to reveal a few pieces of _onigiri_.

"Here, take it. I won't need it, and you three need it more than I do."

They hesitated until Ichigo reached out to take it. "Onii-san, how are we different?"

"You guys have reiatsu; lots of it. Put it to use," he said. He gestured at the food. "Eat it. You'll need it." And he turned and left.

* * *

"That was so impressive!" Hinso said in awe later as they hid out in an alley. The rest agreed unanimously.

"Hey, what did that shinigami say to you three?" Segahikui asked curiously. They had been busy ogling at the rickshaw and hadn't heard the conversation.

"He said the three of us had lots of reiatsu," Rukia said as if it wasn't important.

"Really? You and Ichi-chan as well? We thought only Ren-chan had it," Futoi said. All heads turned to Renji.

"Well, you guys never asked, and it really isn't all that much," Renji said, clearly trying to be modest.

"Well, maybe that's why you're the leader," Ichigo commented. "Come on, let's see it."

"See what?" Renji said dumbly without thinking.

"See the living world. Your reiatsu, dumbass!"

"Oh, right." Renji stretched out his hand and a ball of bluish-white light materialized.

"Wow, that's awesome, Ren-chan!" his three friends applauded. Then, they turned to Rukia, signaling her turn to display her power.

"Oh, mine isn't as impressive," she said humbly, which made Ichigo snort. She shot him a look as she raised her hand. A ball of energy appeared – and everyone (except Ichigo) gasped.

"Wow… yours is larger than mine…" Renji said in stunned jealousy. And it was – slightly larger, but noticeably so.

She snorted in reply. "If you think mine's impressive, you should see Ichigo's."

Four pairs of eyes turned expectantly to Ichigo, only to find that he'd created a ball of energy that was twice Rukia's size. He was trying his best not to smirk, until Rukia sent her ball of energy flying towards him, forcing him to scramble away.

"And to think I though mine was impressive…" Renji said enviously. He had good reason to be. He'd been the only person in the group with spiritual power, until Ichigo and Rukia came along, and they both appeared to have more power than him.

"Aw don't worry Renji, I'm sure you'll get better with practice," Rukia said.

"Hey, the shinigami Onii-san said he had this reiatsu just like us. Does that mean we can become shinigami too?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"I think you three should definitely become shinigami," Segahikui said eagerly.

"Maybe…" Rukia said as she shared a look with Ichigo. It was true that the both of them wanted to be shinigami, so that they could escape the pitiful conditions of _Inuzuri_. It was their ticket out of here.

"Maybe in the future," Ichigo offered. "But right now, we're happy staying right here with you guys. Besides, where would you three go if we become shinigami? Also, we know next to nothing about the shinigami."

"Oh you don't have to worry about us. And we could always go find out more about the shinigami."

As much as Ichigo, Rukia and Renji wanted to become shinigami, they couldn't bear leaving the other three behind. Oh well, they could always wait and see in the future.

* * *

_I didn't exactly watch the anime episode on the part about the shinigami, so don't blame me if it's different :/._

_This more or less marks the end of the chibi years. Dragging it out would be counterproductive._

_So I hope you guys can keep reviewing. A special thanks to everyone who did, and I hope I won't disappoint in upcoming chapters. Don't forget to vote too!_

_Till then, see you on Tuesday!_


	6. Chapter 5: Dead Weight

_And I'm back! Ok, since most of you said don't add Chad/Orihime/Tatsuki as shinigami, I won't. Here are the current poll results in order:_

_**13th Division - 17 votes  
8th Division - 12 votes  
10th Division - 11  
11th Division - 10  
5th Division - 5  
1st, 2nd & 6th Division - 4 each  
3rd, 4th, 7th, and 9th share the remaining 9 votes, while 12th has none. No one likes clown face...**_

_A special thanks to everyone who reviewed/gave suggestions in the last chapter- **quietreaper, Kero-mero, Laliath Qeutzalli, otogii, hunter of comedy, black thunder, Kreion, Aletheya, LeftHRyder, Bulble Ablaze** (Make up your mind X( !), **zgavreel, aprilliarsv, Arrankor,** **weirn08, 20BabyBoo13, pokkop14 & Dark-heika!**_

_You guys make my day, which is a good thing cuz I'm in school, and I'll take all your opinions into serious consideration. But Ichigo can only be in one division. Which? I'm not there yet._

_And just a random question. Do you guys think its possible for academy students to train in controlling their reiatsu first before doing other things like Kido training?_

_Remember, if you haven't voted, do so now! And if you wanna give me a reason why, by all means! Your opinion matters!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. 'Nuff said._

* * *

Chapter 5: Dead Weight

9 years later

Although Ichigo had initially refused to tell Renji the nickname he'd given Rukia, it didn't take long for him to find out, since Ichigo was mostly likely to retaliate and call her a midget every time she called him strawberry, which was very often.

Much to her gratitude, Renji didn't see how the nickname fit her, since they weren't that much taller than her. He also wasn't stupid enough to call her a midget; unlike Ichigo, he wanted to live.

When Ichigo first called Rukia a midget, she refused to believe she would be that short compared to him. But now, 9 years after meeting the shinigami, she had to eat her words. During these nine years, someone seemed to have unlocked their growth mechanisms. Both Ichigo and Renji sky-rocketed in height, growing by close to half a meter in height.

Renji had (reluctantly) joined their crusade against bullies and like Ichigo, he too attained a strong and lean build.

Rukia grew too; just… not as much. She maintained her slender and petite build, but her height growth dwarfed the other two in comparison. Much to her chagrin, she was now one and a half heads shorter than Ichigo; his prediction all those years back had come true and he now could justify calling her a midget.

That irritated her to no end. Whether he noticed it or not, he'd never used it as an insult – his tone had no malice every time he called her a midget. They had been friends for way too long; he wasn't going to intentionally hurt her feelings. Rukia knew that, but it still irked her, so she settled for threatening/beating him instead, although why he kept doing it even though he knew she would probably hit him was beyond her.

It was strange though. Rukia had been a kid for a few decades, yet grew from that into a young woman within the space of 10 years. Oh well, who were they to question the flow of time anyway?

Strangely enough, the other three of their group didn't grow as much as Renji, Rukia or Ichigo did. They still looked quite young. Why, no one had any idea.

During this time, they found out as much as they could about Shinigami in case the trio ever wanted to become one. It certainly sounded appealing – the living conditions of the _Seireitei_ sounded so much better than _Inuzuri_. Ichigo and Renji were more interested in the sword fighting part though. Yet, they were still reluctant to abandon their three friends just to recognize their dreams.

So, they made the most of their time in _Inuzuri_. They took care of as many young souls as they could handle. It wasn't easy, but it made a difference to the young souls. Some of them unfortunately died early from unknown natural causes, while others lived, but unlike the trio, they too didn't seem to grow much physically. As they grew older and stronger, taking care of the young souls became easier. It was having to see them die and be helpless to stop it that really sucked.

But at least they helped make their lives easier.

* * *

"We really should hurry up, grab what we need and get back as soon as possible," Rukia said, worry apparent in her voice. It was a very uncertain time for the people in the district. Within the past year or so, there seemed to have been a huge increase in the number of souls that were entering Soul Society. The trio was curious, so naturally they sought to find out why.

The details were hazy, but from what they could glean from the few rare souls who retained fragments of their memories, there was a huge war going on in the living world, one that involved guns.

"What the heck is a gun?" Rukia once asked.

"It's some sort of weapon that shoots small metal… things so fast that it can pierce your body," Ichigo replied without thinking.

"And you know this why?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ichigo had no idea how he knew that. "Somehow I just know. I suppose I must have seen one when I was alive."

Unfortunately, this increase in souls also brought about an increase in the number of hollows as well. Now, they could frequently hear the roar of hollows – at least once a week. They weren't as clueless as before and they now knew the danger hollows posed to souls like them (They still didn't know Hollows consumed souls). Hence, they had to be careful every time they ventured out. Who knew when a hollow would wander into the district and put them all in danger.

Currently, it was only Ichigo, Rukia and Renji who were out. Futoi, Hinso and Segahikui were back at their house. "I think they'll be fine; what's the worst that could happen?" Renji said to her.

"It's words like that which guarantee something bad will happen," she commented.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had yet to participate in their conversation. He was lost deep in his thoughts; lately he'd been having the same weird dreams. They had been infrequent at first, but they were becoming more common.

* * *

_He was standing in an empty corridor – plain, empty, and unending. In front of him, about 50 meters ahead, he could see a set of shoji doors. Behind him, the corridor was pitch black and carried on and on; he couldn't see where it ended._

_Light filtered in through the paper walls on both sides of the corridor. Well, they looked like paper walls, but when Ichigo touched them, they were unyielding – like solid rock walls. The light only seemed to illuminate the corridor leading to the door; behind him – it was all pitch black._

_How did he get here? He felt like he knew this place, yet he was sure he'd never seen it before. Which house had a corridor that was that long?_

"_Ichigo…" A low gruff voice suddenly whispered from somewhere behind him. Ichigo jumped and looke behind in fright, but he couldn't see anyone. _

"_Don't be afraid…" the voice said, this time from the front, yet once again, he couldn't see anyone._

"_Wh… Who's there?" he called out with more bravery than he felt. _

"_Can you… hear me… I'm here to help you…" the voice said again, this time from above him._

"_And I'm supposed to trust a disembodied voice? Yeah right," Ichigo snorted to himself._

"_Walk forward." This time the voice came from all directions. Ichigo didn't move. "Walk forward," the voice repeated patiently._

_Ichigo hesitantly stepped forward. Nothing happened. Another step forward. "I am behind the door…"_

_His curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo quickened his pace. As he did, the voice kept repeating, "Ichigo…"_

_Eventually, he reached the door. He slid it open. _

_At this point, he knew for sure that his dream carried on, yet all he would remember is a swish of black cloth, and then he would wake up._

* * *

"And there it goes again," Renji said as they heard yet another roar of a Hollow, although this time it sounded fairly close by. "Rukia's right, we should really head back as soon as we can."

Suddenly, Rukia stiffened and stopped. She turned round and began scanning the area behind them. "Renji, which way did the roar come from?"

Renji looked round as well. "I think… It was probably…" he said uncertainly.

Meanwhile, it took Ichigo a moment to realize they'd stopped, and he caught himself and doubled back before he went too far. All of a sudden, he felt a wave of monstrous killing intent emitting from a particular location. He whipped his head in that direction, but the feeling disappeared.

Looking at his other two friends, they didn't appear to have noticed anything and were still trying to determine where the hollow roar originated from.

But before he could relax, another loud roar erupted, and it was coming from the direction Ichigo was facing!

"Oh shit, it sounds like it's coming from the direction of our house!" Rukia said urgently.

That was enough. The implications were clear.

"Shit!" Renji said.

"We need to get them out of there!" Ichigo said, snapping out of his distraction. Since they were staying in the outskirts of the district, they were more likely to be the target of any hollow attacks. One surely won't be able to resist the gathering of so many souls. The trouble was, they were quite far from their house.

As they ran as quickly as they could through the streets, Ichigo felt another pulse of killing intent, but this time it was laced with raw, primal glee. And like before, it disappeared as soon as he felt it.

"We need to hurry up," Rukia urged again. But before the words were fully out of her mouth, there was a loud splintering crash and a plume of dust erupted in the distance.

"No!" Renji cried, but they were already moving as fast as their legs could carry them.

As they rounded the corner to their house, they stopped short as a horrific sight greeted them. The house had been attacked – not by one, but two monsters. They were both different in shape, but the white masks on their faces proved that they were undoubtedly hollows.

One of them was pretty large; it had a small head with a long, ape-like body, along with huge arms that reached the ground. It was standing in the wreckage of a collapsed building that they recognized as their hideout, their home for the past 9 years. None of the kids were in sight, and neither were Futoi, Hinso and Segahikui.

There was another hollow standing close to the ape hollow. It looked like a wolf, except it was considerably larger than a normal wolf. Its white mask was bloodied at the mouth, and in between its jaws, there was-

"Hinso!" Renji cried. Wrong move. Both hollows turned towards the noise and fixated their eyes on the trio. The wolf like Hollow had Hinso trapped in its jaws. It opened its mouth to stare at the trio, dropping Hinso's limp body onto the ground. His body was soaked with blood and his eyes were open, vacant, and void of life.

"Renji, no!" Let's get out of here!" Ichigo cried as he grabbed Renji's arm and tried to pull him away, but Renji remained stunned and rooted to the spot. "Rukia, help me!"

But before Rukia could react, a swish of black flashed past them and they all turned. Two shinigami had rushed past them and were charging at the hollows.

As they engaged the hollows, Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over him.

_The young boy watched as the man charged at the monster with a sword in his grasp. Ignoring this, the boy turned back to the woman that was lying on the ground in front of where he knelt._

"_Wake up…"_

A crash jolted him back to his senses. He looked up and watched in awe as one of the shinigami plunged his sword into the wolf hollow's mask, just as the large one scored a hit on the other shinigami, sending him crashing into the ground.

"No!" the first shinigami yelled, and he yanked his sword out of the wolf hollow and turned to engage the remaining hollow. The wolf hollow howled as it collapsed, but the shinigami didn't look back.

All of a sudden, Renji ran forward. "W-Wait, Renji! Stop!" Rukia and Ichigo shouted together. Renji ignored them as he ran towards Hinso's fallen body.

"Hey kid, get back! It's too dangerous!" the shinigami shouted. Ichigo turned to look at the shinigami who was battling the hollow. He'd seen Renji running towards Hinso's body and had gotten distracted as he tried to warn him away. That proved to be a big mistake as the ape hollow used the opening to attack and managed to land a hit on the shinigami.

Horrified, Ichigo and Rukia watched as the shinigami was sent plummeting to the ground, directly next to Hinso's body, which Renji was now kneeling next to. Naturally, that also caught his attention, and the trio collectively turned their heads towards the ape Hollow with fear in their eyes.

Having brushed off its opponent, it was now staring at the three of them with a menacing glare, but it made no move to attack.

"See, this is why we should have a stick with us at all times. At least we'd be armed," Ichigo whispered in a casual tone to Rukia as the both of them edged backwards and towards Renji, afraid that any sudden moves would cause the Hollow to attack. He was frightened, but right now his mind was racing as he tried to think of how they would all be able to escape.

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia hissed. "Of all the times to be griping about me refusing to let you carry a stick, you had to choose now? How do you expect to go up against that thing? And why the hell are we whispering?"

"Beats me. And I'm not going up against that thing, I'm distracting it, so that you and Renji can get out of here. We can't outrun it, that's for sure."

Rukia whipped her head round to look at Ichigo in surprise, just as Renji suddenly called to them, "Guys-"

"Shut up Renji! Be ready to run with Rukia on three. One-"

"What? No, don't be stupid Ichigo!" Rukia protested, but Ichigo cut her off again.

"I said shut up! I'm just going to distract it, that's all. Now, one- ah!" he yelped in pain as Rukia kicked his shin in annoyance.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Strawberry! I'm not letting you throw your life away!"

He glared back at her, but before Ichigo could use his glorious comeback of them technically not being alive, the Hollow roared again, causing the duo to cease their arguments and turn towards the Hollow in fright. Its mouth was wide open in a loud, bone-chilling roar, its body geared to pounce. But before it could, a sword blade suddenly burst from its mouth!

"Wha-" Eyes gravitated to the sword and everyone froze. Then, the sword was yanked out and the Hollow collapsed to the ground, dead, revealing the first shinigami that had been knocked out first.

The shinigami sheathed his sword with a huge sigh. "Whew, that was close. You kids should consider yourselves lucky that you weren't killed. Rushing in so close to a Hollow is way too dangerous for normal souls like you," he said to the trio as he walked towards his comrade, who was already getting up, although it was mostly directed at Renji.

Renji looked down sadly and did not answer, so Ichigo cut in for him. "Forgive us, shinigami Onii-san, but that boy," he pointed at Hinso's body. "He was like our family, more so to him than us," he continued, referring to Renji. "And we had many others as well, and they were supposed to be in that building." As he said that, he felt a pang in his stomach. He hadn't known the rest for as long as Renji had, but he still felt his heart getting torn as he imagined the others laying dead in the remains of the building.

The shinigami's stern expression softened at what Ichigo was implying. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. As much as I'd like to tell you they're fine, we all know that they're-"

Another huge roar suddenly echoed from somewhere in the wilderness beyond the district. "Crap, we better go," the shinigami said to his comrade, and in a flash, they were gone.

They stood there in silence for a moment until Rukia gently tugged Ichigo's arm. "Come on, let's go find the others," Rukia said as she gazed at Renji's kneeling form as he resumed his silent mourning.

"Any chance any of them survived?" Ichigo asked Rukia in a low voice.

"I would like to say yes, but even I don't believe that," she replied as they walked towards the collapsed building that reeked of death. They both knew what awaited them, but they still held on to that silver of hope that the rest had survived.

* * *

"So what now? Do we stay here?" Rukia asked the other two as they watched the sunset from the edge of a cliff. A somber mood hung over them, all of them trying not to look behind at the graves they'd dug. Her eyes were dry but red, light streaks of tears on her cheeks, her tears already cried to depletion.

Ichigo hadn't cried, but he could still feel a horrible gut-wrenching, empty feeling in his heart. Renji… He'd been silent all the way; mourning silently even as they buried the bodies of those they had called family. Not once did he shed a tear, but they could tell he was grieving inside. He'd been hit the hardest.

But they knew they couldn't blame him, not even for rushing into the battlefield. Hinso and the others had been his family, long before even Ichigo and Rukia came along. They had survived together, worked together, played together, but now they were gone.

Just as they'd feared, they found the bodies of Futoi, Segahikui and many of the other kids within the wreckage.

It was a horrible sight. Some of them had obviously been attacked by the hollows as evidenced but the bloodied, gaping wounds and punctures on their bodies. Others had been luckier, and had been dealt fatal blows by the falling wreckage. All together, it was a bloody graveyard.

After finding the bodies came the necessary task none of them wanted to perform – burying their friends, because it meant having to accept that they were gone.

"I don't think we can stay here. Our place is gone. Sure, we can move, but it'll remind me too much of what we've lost."

"There is nothing left for us here," Renji finally spoke up, the first words he'd said in a long while. "And even if there was, I don't want to."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Let's become shinigami," Rukia suddenly said. "It's pointless to stay here. Let's become shinigami and leave this forsaken place, since we're capable of being one."

"And leave the others behind?" Ichigo asked uncertainly while looking at Renji. He wanted to leave too, but what about Renji?

"I'm sorry for putting you two in danger," he said.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to be sorry about. You were in shock when you saw… no one got hurt Renji," Rukia said softly.

"Renji didn't reply. Instead, he glanced at her with an expressionless look on his face, which Rukia didn't notice until Ichigo nudged her.

"What?" she asked. Then, looking at Renji, she realized her words. "Oh shit, Renji, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I mean we didn't get killed… No I mean… no one else…" she flustered before trailing off, not trusting herself to make things worse.

"It's ok, I know what you mean," Renji told her. "We should never have left them behind."

Ichigo walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Renji. There's no way any of us would've known the hollows would attack."

Renji didn't reply immediately. "Rukia's right, Ichigo, let's become Shinigami. Then maybe we can grow stronger and protect others from hollows. Let's not allow anymore innocent souls suffer the same fate as everyone else. Besides, the others have also clamored for us to become shinigami. We just never left because we couldn't leave them behind. It's what they would've wanted for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"After all," Renji said as he looked out towards the horizon. "Why stay? We've nothing to live for here anymore."

* * *

_Couple of things. Since Ichigo died in ancient Japanese times, his inner world will be different, so don't expect cityscapes. _

_That WWII reference is for fun, even though the timing is slightly off.^^_

_They never did say how their friends died in the manga, so I just decided to let my imagination run for this one! And some review responses:_

_**Bulble (whatever you want) Ablaze: I'll try and read it, but I'm balancing school, my part-time job and writing at once X(. And you're giving me a headache with your suggestions cause you definitely present good ones. It's a good thing though :P**_

_**Lalaith Qeutzalli: Wow, you've given me lots of good ammo for the sixth. It's things like these that give me a headache :P**_

_**pokkop14: Eh, could you be more specific? I don't really understand your suggestion, especially the mafia part...**_

_**Kreion: Nope! Rukia and co. entered the Academy ~50 years from main time, and the TBTP arc was 100 years ago.**_

_So this is the end of the Inuzuri years! Next up, the Academy! So wait for it!_

_Till then, hope you guys like this chapter, and see you next update, and thanks for sticking with me! Review if you can, and drop in any suggestions and nice criticisms as well!_


	7. Chapter 6: New Recruits

_Back again! Here are the current poll results!_

_**13th Division - 22 votes  
8th Division - 15  
11th Division - 13  
10th Division - 12  
2nd & 5th Division - 5 each  
1st & 6th Division - 4 each  
7th, 3rd, 4th & 9th share the remaining 8 votes. 12th is still empty, lol. **_

_**If anyone still wants to vote, do so! You don't need to give a reason if you don't want to, but your vote matters!**_

_Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! You motivate me to carry on, so I hope I continue to please! And now on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer****:** Bleach, not mine. 'Nuff said.  
_

* * *

Chapter 6: New Recruits

"Do you think we'll ever return back here again?" Rukia asked as they took one last look at the district they'd called home for countless years.

"Who knows?" Ichigo said. "We'll be staying at the _Seireitei_ when we become shinigami, so I don't see how we'll ever return back here."

"You mean _if _we become shinigami," Renji commented.

"Way to look at things positively, Renji," Ichigo snorted. "As I said, I don't think I'll ever want to return here, unless we're forced to or we return to try and make it a better place to live."

"Are you really fine with leaving, Renji?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I'm sure. Staying here to mourn isn't going to do me any good anyway," Renji replied a little stiffly.

"I still don't feel all that easy about leaving this place," Rukia shifted uneasily. She'd stayed put in this district for many decades. Despite its state, she'd managed to survive here the longest, and it was still her home of sorts.

Ichigo and Renji were silent. "Well, if you don't want to, we're not going to force-"

"Alright, let's go!" Rukia said as she suddenly whipped round and began walking off.

"Wha- Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, obviously! Now move your asses before I change my mind and decide to stay here!" she called behind her.

"Wow, despite running around with you for a good decade or so, I never figured you to be the soft, sentimental type," Ichigo smirked. That was wiped off the second Rukia whirled round to glare at him.

"What did you say, Strawberry?" she hissed dangerously.

"Umm… Nothing?" he replied meekly.

"Hmm… I thought so," Rukia said before turning back round again.

"…Shut up," Ichigo warned a snickering Renji as they hurried after her.

And so they began their long, long journey towards the Seireitei, for the next stage of their lives, not knowing exactly what they were looking for, and how far it was. All they knew was the general direction in which to go.

* * *

77th District

"Ok I forgot. How does this work again? What happens once we get there?" Ichigo asked the others as they entered the next district.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but from what I remember, when we get to the Seireitei, we're supposed to register at the Shinigami Academy. Then, we're supposed to take some sort of entrance exam, don't ask me how that works, and they will sort us into different classes," Rukia said as she numbered off. Then, she asked Renji, "Did I get all that right?"

"I think so. It's split into the advanced class and the normal classes. From what the shinigami we asked said, the advanced class is for those who are guaranteed a seated position, whatever that means," Renji replied.

"I hope I get into the advanced class," Ichigo said to himself, although the rest could hear him.

"You?" Renji snorted. "You have the highest reiryoku out of the three of us. If there's anyone who should be worried, it's me, since Rukia has a slightly higher level than me."

"I just hope they won't separate all of us into different classes. It's not going to be fun without you two around," Rukia said.

* * *

76th District

"So how far exactly do we have to go to get to the Seireitei?" Rukia asked

"Well, if I remember correctly, it should be close to the 1st district, wherever that is," Renji replied casually.

Ichigo blanched when he heard that. "What? Are you serious? We only just got to District 76. At this rate, it's going to take us years to get there! Don't they have some form of transport to take would-be-shinigami there without them dying of exhaustion? Oh, like that rickshaw that shinigami got 9 years ago?"

"That's different. He was already accepted as a shinigami. We haven't even been accepted into the academy yet," Renji said. "And unfortunately, that's one of the questions I don't remember ever finding out when we were researching about the shinigami, a question I remember clearly as being Ichigo's responsibility."

"What? No, you are not pinning the blame on me!" Ichigo cried indignantly.

"Forget it, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, and it's only going to tire us out. Let's ask the next shinigami we see for assistance," Rukia said.

* * *

71st District

"I can't believe it. Days passed, districts passed, and we still haven't come across a single shinigami," Renji whined.

"Well, considering how far we are from the Seireitei, I think it comes as no surprise. Maybe they just don't come that far that often. I mean, we went years without seeing a single shinigami around back in _Inuzuri_. It was only because of the increase in the number of Hollow activities that we started seeing shinigami more frequently in the past year," Rukia said.

"And even those cases were few and far between," Ichigo added. "Well, I think it's real lucky for us that we've yet to come across any Hollows. I want my next encounter with one to be killing them rather than running away."

"Hey, maybe we could go look for one! Then, a shinigami is bound to appear, and he can tell us how to get to Seireitei without dying of exhaustion!"

Rukia wanted to whack Renji on the head, but Ichigo beat her to it. "Don't be crazy. That's dangerous. What makes you think there will be a shinigami near enough to save your ass? If you want to do that, don't come crying to us if you get hurt!"

"It was just a suggestion…"

* * *

Weeks later

At long last, they finally reached their destination many weeks after leaving _Inuzuri._

Though it was long, their trip was certainly nothing short of an eye opener for them. When they passed District 59, for the first time in their afterlives, they saw other normal souls wearing footwear (shinigami didn't count), something they'd never had the luxury of having. Renji became unnecessarily overexcited about that, necessitating a knock on the head, courtesy of Rukia.

Next, by the time they reached District 50, the living conditions there were so drastically different from what they had in Inuzuri. Buildings, though slightly weathered, were well kept and not in danger of collapsing. This time, it was Rukia that stopped to gape at the houses that showed signs of its inhabitants living in relative peacefulness, requiring Ichigo to drag _her_ away before they wasted any more time than they already had.

Finally, the drop in crime was very noticeable the further they went. Along the way to District 50, they never failed to stop and aid any young soul in trouble that they came across. Without anyone to help, Ichigo and Renji got bored to tears, and would've considered picking fights 'for the heck of it,' if Rukia hadn't threatened them with disembowelment.

Seeing the gradual rise in well being of other souls the nearer they got to Seireitei, the trio decided that they would never set foot into the last two districts ever, unless they were forced to, since the opposite was probably true as well.

By the time they reached District 1, all three of them were shocked at the stark contrasts between the first few districts and the last.

"It's like we've stepped into a different world. How can there be so much difference between districts?" Rukia asked as they watched the residents of District 1 go about their peaceful lives.

"Who's to say for sure?" Ichigo replied. "I get the feeling that this is a deep seated problem that has probably gone on for centuries."

"Well, somebody should change that," she said.

"Not as we are, we can't," Ichigo said. "So let's focus on getting into the academy first."

"But what if we can't get in?" Rukia asked. Ichigo wanted to tease her for being so paranoid, but stopped himself when he saw the genuinely scared look she had on her face, and realized that he too was feeling slightly worried. What if they got rejected somehow? Then all their time would've been wasted, all their dreams crushed. And after that, what next? Where would they go?

"Oh, come on, don't be so worried," Renji scoffed in amusement as he saw the look on both his friends' faces. "There's nothing to be worried about! Take me for example. Do I look worried to you? No, I've opted for a more positive approach; there'll be no problem at all!" he proclaimed confidently, finishing off the act by puffing out his chest.

"You're crazy," Rukia commented.

"I don't think so! I've never felt saner in my entire life!"

* * *

"I must be crazy to think I could do this," Renji said as he ran a hand nervously again through his hair. He looked frazzled, nothing like the confident posture he'd adopted just awhile ago before they entered the Seireitei.

"Says the guy who announced that he was completely sane," Ichigo remarked dryly, while Rukia was doing her best not to laugh at the reversal of Renji's attitude. "So if you're still sane now, where does that leave us? Deranged souls?"

"Well, either way, you're not backing out on us now; we won't allow it," Rukia threatened as they awaited their turn.

"Like you're in any condition to," Renji retorted. "You still look like a nervous wreck yourself."

"I'm not! I'm just tired from having to travel so far," Rukia countered.

While his two friends continued bickering, loudly at that, Ichigo glanced around the room they were in, not really bothering to listen to what they were arguing about. He noticed that the others in the rooms were giving them second or third glances, some with curiosity and interest, but mostly with disdain, although he couldn't imagine why.

Right now, they were awaiting their turns to take the entrance exam. According to the briefing earlier, they would be called one by one to take the exam (Their task wasn't specified). The test was only to determine a place in the academy; those good enough to be in the special advanced class would be sorted out tomorrow.

He surveyed the room. It was a huge classroom, and every seat was occupied, with more still waiting. The only empty seats belonged to those who were called out for their turn at the exam, and even those were filled within seconds. When Rukia said that there were probably hundreds, if not thousands of shinigami, this wasn't what Ichigo had in mind. Those who signed up for the entrance exam alone probably numbered in the hundreds. Of course, how many actually made it through remained to be seen.

The potential students came in literally all shapes and sizes, ranging from mere kids to middle aged looking adults. Some were larger, fatter, others bone thin or in Rukia's case, short. Some of them didn't even look Japanese, while others just looked plain weird. Some were chatting loudly, while others just sat quietly at their seats, sparing a glance here and there but not engaging in conversation. Ichigo noted that these were the better dressed ones.

Just then, Ichigo's number was called out, and Rukia and Renji immediately ceased their arguing. "Well, guess it's my turn," Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Good luck," Renji said to him.

"Be careful, Ichigo," Rukia added.

"Are you kidding?" Ichigo smiled at her, though he was feeling more anxious than he let on. "Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine; it's just an exam. They aren't going to make me do some death-defying act," he smirked. _'I hope,'_ he added in his head.

* * *

Hours later

Hours later, they found themselves seated in an even larger classroom than the first. Everyone here had been accepted into the Shino Academy, but still didn't know what class they would be in. That would be done first thing the next day.

There was a smattering of conversation throughout the room. Many were quietly awaiting further instructions, while others were blabbering non-stop, some loudly while others were quieter. Renji, seated on one side of Ichigo, was one of them.

"So, phase 1 is over thankfully, and we all made it through just fine! I was worried that they would ask us to do something impressive or worse. I really hope what I did was enough; I was trying to read the examiners' expression but I can't be sure… Now, to see what class we're in. I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope…"

As Renji continued spewing words (at least he had the decency to talk softly), Ichigo heaved a sigh and glanced at Rukia. She was silent and staring ahead, her head supported by a hand, and the other was lying flat on the desk in front of them, obviously not listening to a single thing Renji was saying. She had a solemn expression on her face.

According to her, her test didn't go as well as she'd hoped. Out of nerves, she performed much worse than Ichigo knew she was capable of, and from the sounds of it, it sounded like she did worse than Renji. And of course, that idiot just couldn't shut up about how his test went.

Seeing the look on her face, Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell her how his exam went.

To say the examiners were surprised was an understatement. They were wide-eyed with a mixture of shock and awe by the time they were done with him, which he hoped was a good thing. One of them even commented, "That's a lot of reiryoku…"

"There are a lot of good looking girls around. I wonder if they like tattooed men…" Renji carried on, oblivious to his friends' inattentiveness. Ichigo shook his head.

Thinking that Renji will eventually shut up once he realized no one was listening to him, Ichigo leaned towards Rukia and asked her, "Hey, you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," she said stiffly.

"Ok, don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. You don't look fine at all. Don't keep it all to yourself, especially if you have someone to share it with. I'm your best and closest friend, Rukia; I'm also going to be hurt if you think even I'm not worth confiding in," he said in a soft voice.

Rukia didn't answer, but her stiff posture relaxed slightly, so Ichigo pressed on. "You're worried about your placement, right?"

She nodded. "Not only will I not join you guys in the advanced class, I'll have to live with the knowledge that I could've entered, but managed to screw my chances of doing so," she said before resuming her silent brooding. She was definitely upset, and even though she tried her best to hide it, Ichigo could tell, and he hated seeing her like that.

On a sudden whim, he reached over and grabbed her hand, and when she looked at him in surprise, he smiled and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't we look at it this way? You know, and I know, that you're much better than you've probably been given credit for. It's their loss for not being able to see your full potential."

Rukia snorted. "Easy for you to say. You're probably in the advanced class."

"We don't know that for sure. You also don't even know for sure that you didn't make it. But even if you're in the standard class, that just makes things easier. They might as well graduate you at the top of the class immediately, because you'll definitely excel there. I know you're strong and intelligent, Rukia, so to hell with what they say. Prove to them that you're of a much higher caliber than they think you are."

That alone wasn't enough to ensure a complete reversal in her attitude, but it was enough. She smiled lightly at him and said, "Thanks, Strawberry. I really appreciate it."

He was about to retort, but thought better against it. "Don't worry about it. And don't feel down; I won't allow it," Ichigo said as he released her hand. As soon as he did, he wondered, _'Why in the world did I take her hand for?'_

"Hey! Were you two even listening to me?" Renji's voice suddenly flooded in between them.

Before they could answer, the classroom door opened and everyone fell silent immediately, including Renji.

A large, bald man strolled in and stood at the front of the classroom. He surveyed the hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at him before he started talking in a loud booming voice.

"Greetings, new students of the academy! I am Gengoro Ounabara! I am the chief instructor of Class #1, which some of you will have the privilege of attending. I am also here on the behalf of all the Academy instructors to extend our warm welcome to every single one of you who has decided to join this prestigious Academy!"

"He sounds scary. I won't want to be in his class," Renji whispered to Ichigo, causing his orange-haired friend to nudge him back.

"Shut up and listen!" Ichigo whispered back through gritted teeth as Ounabara carried on with his speech.

"With a proud history of over 2000 years, the Central Academy of Soul Arts carries the tradition of training young men and women to become the future members of the Kidou Corps, the Onmitsukido, and the Gotei 13. Ladies and Gentlemen, as of today, you will now become a part of this great tradition!"

"Now, before I release you, here are some ground rules…" He then proceeded to lay down the rules of the academy, including one that said – while students were allowed to move freely around the Academy premises, they weren't allowed into the bunks of the opposite gender, especially the male students. Ichigo could've sworn he heard groans from some of the male students around him.

"For the rest of the day, take the time to rest and prepare for your lessons tomorrow morning. As you leave, be sure to grab two sets of academy uniforms and locate your bunks. Your class allotment and schedules will be posted first thing in the morning. Be sure to get to your first class on time! If there are no questions, you're dismissed!"

There was an upsurge in noise as everyone scrambled to leave. Everyone began talking at once, all eager for what the next day held in store for them, including the two tall young men whose hair colors stood out prominently in a sea of mostly black, as well as their small, black-haired friend.

"Man, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Renji shouted over the din.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo said as he glanced worriedly at Rukia. "Me too."

* * *

_Well, just a small IchiRuki moment. Because they're the best! I hope it wasn't too random. There wasn't much plot movement, but since they never really went into how students were recruited, I figured I would delve slightly into it. I didn't go into detail for the entrance exam though, because none of my ideas worked. I hope you guys still like this chapter though D:_

_And honestly, I really wonder. How do souls from the farther districts travel down to the Seireitei, since each district is so big? I considered including the idea I had, but it sounded flimsy, so I scrapped it. I'll leave that part to your imaginations :)_

_Some responses:_

_**pokkop14: I'll see what I can do, but no guarantees. I'm kinda focusing on this story, so unless my muse is stuck, I won't try any one-shots**  
_

_**Bauble Trouble: Like I said before, 10th will not have Toushiro, since he hasn't entered the academy yet. Who knows how I'll change it with regards to him.**_

_**Because I Can Do It Better: Of course he'll get Zangetsu. It's only a matter of when:)**_

_**Lalaith Quetzalli: The headache is a good thing, since I get my brain working :P**_

_If you guys weren't happy with the lack of plot, fret not! Next chapter is as scheduled - Tuesday evening site time! Till then, see you guys! Review if you can, and drop in your suggestions/criticisms and whatnot!_


	8. Chapter 7: Academy Training Begins

_You know, I was pretty excited about the new feature that allows for a story cover. So I can now put a nice Ichigo & Rukia pic! But then I realized something. I can't draw for nuts, and I don't want to steal other people's pictures :'( Oh well, if any of you readers have a nice picture I could use, tell me :D_

_Current poll results!_

_**13th Div: 24  
****8th Div: 18  
11th Div: 15  
10th Div: 14  
1st Div: 8  
2nd Div: 6  
5th & 6th: 5 each  
7th, 9th, 3rd, 4th & 12th have the remaining 11 votes. And what do you know? Someone voted for 12th! ^^  
Votes are still open! So vote if you haven't yet! Reasons are optional but welcomed!**_

_Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed, as well as the positive reaction you've given! It makes school that much more bearable! And now, next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach, not mine. 'Nuff said.  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Academy – Training Begins

_Like many other nights, he was back in the corridor. Except there was something different about it. The paper walls were no longer blank. There was a painting depicting a village, many small wooden buildings and houses, some in a bad state, others in fairly good condition. The sky was clear; not a cloud in the sky. It looked so lifelike that he almost though he was looking through a window. Oh wait, there was one flaw to the painting – a large black spot where Ichigo assumed the sun would be._

"_Ichigo…" There was that voice again._

"_Who are you?" Ichigo asked for the first time._

"_I am…" the voice said, but didn't continue. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Why don't you step outside and let me see you? Then you can see who I am."_

"_That sounds nice, but I awake every time I open the door," Ichigo said, but he still complied as he walked towards the door at the end of the corridor._

"_Then try harder," the voice said, but didn't elaborate._

_Ichigo opened the door – and found himself standing in the same village he saw on the painting._

_As he stood there surveying the deserted village, a voice sudden called out, "I'm behind you."_

_Startled, Ichigo whipped round. The corridor from which he'd exited from had disappeared. In its place stood a flagpole. No wait, there was a man standing on the flagpole. He looked tall, and his face suggested he was middle aged. His skin was pale and he wore a white shirt with black pants and a long black overcoat. _

_As soon as Ichigo made eye contact with the man, he suddenly felt a huge pressure slamming into him, crushing him, almost bringing him to his knees. Trying to stand his ground, he nearly missed the man saying, "Ah, it's so nice to finally see you in here, Ichigo."_

"_Who- who are you?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth._

"_You should know who I am. My name is…" Ichigo saw the man's lips moving, but he couldn't hear what he was saying._

"_What? What's your name?"_

_Silence. "I see. It is not time for you to know. You will know, in due time." _

_And suddenly, the pressure lifted, so suddenly that Ichigo stumbled forward-_

_And woke up._

* * *

Ask Ichigo one thing about his other best friend – Renji, and the first thing he would say was that Renji loved to sleep. He wasn't lazy; he just liked to sleep, and he was almost impossible to wake. And when he did, it took him awhile to be up and fully functional.

That wasn't such a bad thing when they were back in _Inuzuri_. After all, they had nothing to rush for. The same couldn't be said today, when they were beginning their first day of class. Well, truthfully, they didn't know what class they were in yet, but showing up late to check your class was an even worse first impression to give.

And that was what they were in danger of being – late. Ichigo had woken up pretty early, his excitement not really allowing him much sleep. Renji was, as expected, dead asleep. Thinking that he could wake Renji up later, Ichigo went to wash up first. Surely his other best friend would know how important it was to be early right?

Big mistake. By the time Ichigo was ready, Renji was still sound asleep and not responding to Ichigo's calls, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. Quickly running out of time, Ichigo did the next best thing – flipping Renji's futon. That got the desired result and Renji awoke with a start.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Ichigo chastised when Renji looked around in bewilderment. "We're going to be late for our first day if you don't hurry up!" Of course, Ichigo couldn't really blame him. The futon had been surprisingly comfortable and he had a good sleep; despite its simple furnishings, their room was a far cry better than the conditions back in _Inuzuri_. Even he had been reluctant to get up at first.

To his credit, Renji managed to get dressed in his academy uniform incredibly fast. Ichigo was glad that the uniforms were colored based on gender – blue based for males and red based for females. It would make spotting Rukia that much easier despite her height among the throngs of Academy students, since he did seem to notice that a majority of students were male. As for Rukia having to search for Renji and him, their hair color would be enough.

"Ahh, new clothes. We haven't had that in awhile," Renji said. Ichigo couldn't complain.

As soon as they stepped inside the hall where the class postings were placed, Ichigo was assaulted by a small figure in white and red that crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"R-Rukia! What's going on?" he said in shock, recognizing his petite best friend as he managed to right himself before he fell.

Said girl released him and bounced back, a big smile on her face. She looked chirpier than Ichigo had seen in awhile. "We made it, Ichigo! We all made it into the advanced class!"

"Really?" Both Renji and Ichigo made a beeline for the board that had their names and class posted. Sure enough, they were all in class #1 – the advanced class. Ichigo's name was placed first on the list, Renji's name was somewhere in the bottom half, while Rukia's was the last name on the list.

While Renji was celebrating, Ichigo turned round to see Rukia still smiling at him, and he couldn't help but return it. "See, I told you don't assume the worst. You worried for nothing."

She grinned sheepishly back. "Yeah, I guess you were right."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ichigo said to Renji. "We get Ounabara as our sensei."

Renji's own smile faltered. "Eh, I suppose he's all right."

"Sure. Come on, let's go, before we're late!"

* * *

"Quiet!" Ounabara's voice had adopted a much stricter tone than the one he'd used yesterday as he addressed the class of approximately 30 students. "For those of you who weren't listening yesterday, I am Gengoro Ounabara, and I will be your chief instructor during your time in the Academy!"

The entire classroom was silent as they listened to him speak. No one dared to speak after he'd sent one student out for only being a minute late. They knew he meant business.

"As you should have figured out by now, you are all members of the First-Year Class #1. All of you have been chosen according to your test results, which were the highest amongst every single new academy student. In other words, this is a special accelerated class for the best new trainees, namely – everyone in this room. You will get to do stuff others won't do, learn things other classes don't teach, because every one of you have the potential."

He paused to scan the class before booming out, "Come in!" Seconds later, the girl he'd sent out walked in meekly and immediately took her place, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"As I was saying, this class has the honor of being graced by almost every _Taichou_ and _Fuku-taichou_ in the Gotei 13. In fact, one of the _fuku-taichou _managed to graduate within a year 50 years ago, and is considered a prodigy. I've heard that he's in line to become a _Taichou_ pretty soon. Although not everyone is capable of that, I still expect all of you to go on and become high-ranking seated officers!"

This was greeted by soft murmurs from the class at how high the bar had been set for them by their sensei.

"Silence!" Ounabara boomed again, and everyone fell silent. "For everyone in this class, there will be no rest until you've been accepted into one of Soul Society's three military units. In the coming months and years, your training will forge you into the iron core at the heart of these units. It is for this purpose that, each and every day, you will dedicate your body and soul to your training. I don't wish to see anyone slacking off. We have high hopes in all of you. Don't disappoint us. Any questions?"

No one spoke, not even a usually talkative red-head. "Good. Now on to your classes. In addition to a general education, where you will learn more about the Shinigami, Soul Society and other things, you will also be taught how to control your reiatsu, which is essential for training in the four main forms of combat – Hakuda, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu. Not only that, you will learn to communicate with your Zanpakuto, a class which I will be personally conducting. More will be taught to you as you progress…"

* * *

Lunchtime

"You know, one of these days, Renji is going to make us late, and when he does, I'll kill him," Rukia said in a low voice as they carried on their increasingly frantic search.

Normally, Ichigo would've been more partial, but the search was getting to him too. "I'll hold him down for you, but leave some for me," he said with a smirk.

So why exactly were they searching for Renji? After lunch, their friend had promptly excused himself after lunch to take a nap in a tree, and he requested them to wake him up. The problem was, he didn't specify which tree he'd be in. Thankfully, they still had ten minutes, because if they ended up being late, their next instructor would only have two students to punish because the third would already be at death's door, and in need of no further punishment.

"And you know the worst part? I specifically told him sleeping in a tree was dangerous. So for that, if he falls and breaks something, I'm still letting loose on him," Rukia complained with a sigh. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Hang on," Ichigo said, suddenly thinking of something. "Let me try something." He stopped and closed his eyes, clearly concentrating on something.

"Wha-" Rukia said, but Ichigo held out a hand to silence her.

A few seconds later, his eyes flew open with a grin and he pointed towards the gardens. "This way."

"Are you sure? Didn't we search there already?" Rukia asked in confusion as they hurried in that direction.

"I'm positive. I think he's just slightly beyond the academy boundaries."

"That idiot… But how did you know that?"

"I used that reiryoku searching technique our sensei taught us earlier."

"What?" Rukia exclaimed in surprise. "All he did was describe it to us, and it wasn't a complete explanation yet. I barely understood it, let alone use it, so how did you do it? Our sensei said we wouldn't be able to understand it fully yet.

"Really? I understood it alright. It's not that hard – we all give out different reiryoku signatures. You just need to find it. Performing it takes some time though; I can only recognize yours and Renji's signatures at the moment."

"Still, that's so impressive…" Rukia said enviously.

"There he is," Ichigo suddenly said.

Sure enough, Renji was sitting in a tree, red hair fairly visible if you were looking for him, and as expected, he was sleeping soundly. Directly below him, Ichigo and Rukia were slightly surprised to see another student with blonde hair kneeling and praying in front of what appeared to be an altar.

"We shouldn't disturb him…" Rukia said as she looked at the student.

"Then I know just the way to wake him up," Ichigo said as he picked up a rock.

"Just don't aim for his head. Remember the last time you hit someone's head with a stone? That was you as a kid, and you're definitely stronger now," she warned.

"Ok, but personally I don't see the difference. Even if he did get knocked out, the fall will wake him up," Ichigo replied dismissively.

Taking careful aim, he threw the rock. It scored a hit on Renji's arm, causing him to grunt and jerk awake. His weight shifted, and since he was on a tree, that was a very bad idea. He yelped and flailed as he attempted to stay on the branch, and did just the opposite. He lost his footing and fell off the tree, taking the tree branch with him at the same time with a loud snap.

* * *

Awhile earlier

His surroundings were quiet, as if they too were paying respects to his Oka-san and Otou-san. Even the air was still as he knelt in front of his parents' grave. He'd often times wondered why his parents requested to be buried in this spot, but as the sounds of the academy were blotted out by the foliage, he realized that they couldn't have chosen a better place. No matter how much care he put to their home, he couldn't replicate the same beauty here. No matter, they were happy here.

"So, Oka-san, Otou-san, I don't know if you've heard, but I've made it into the advanced class. I promise to do my best in my time here and uphold our family's honor. Unfortunately, unlike today, I might not have the time to visit every day. But don't worry, I'll come visit whenever I can and update you on my time here." He smiled as he allowed himself a moment of silence, imagining the faces of his parents, who he'd only seen in portraits, smiling back at him.

He didn't mourn. Sure, he felt sad that he couldn't see his parents, but they had only been there for the first few years of his life, and hadn't made much impression. Besides, what good would mourning do?

"I'd best be getting back. I'll visit again as soon as I can. Your humble son, Kira Izuru," he said. As Izuru stood up, he heard a loud snap from above him. Before he could look up, something red and blue suddenly dropped from the sky and directly onto his parents' burial marker!

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he jumped back in surprise. A second later, he realized it was an Academy student. "What the… who the… what the… huh?" he stammered, too shocked to even realize that this guy had just landed on his parents' grave.

"Ugh… my stomach…" the student groaned, a hand supporting himself on the burial stone.

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea," another male voice suddenly spoke from behind him, and Izuru jumped again. More intruders! He whirled round and saw two more academy students, one tall orange-haired young man and one small black-haired young woman, standing some distance away.

"I wonder what gave that away," the woman said to the man before turning round and shouting out, "Oi, Renji! Stop being so disrespectful and get your ass over here or we'll be late! And stop clutching your stomach you wimp, serves you right for sleeping in a tree!"

Beside him, the red haired man groaned as he made his way towards his friends, who must have seen the shocked look on Izuru's face, because the orange-haired man bowed slightly and said, "I apologize for the intrusion and our friend's disrespectfulness." It was then that Izuru realized that they weren't lifting a hand to help their friend as they were keeping a respectful distance from his parents' grave.

"Ah… it's ok…"

The orange-haired man regarded him with a frown. "Say, aren't you in our class? The year one advanced class?"

Now come to think of it, Izuru recognized them. "Uh… yeah, I'm Kira Izuru…"

"Nice to meet you," the orange-haired man said again with a bow. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, short stuff here is Rukia, and that big idiot over there is Abarai Renji – Ow! What was that for?" he suddenly exclaimed, because Rukia had stomped on his foot. He turned round to glare at her.

"You know precisely well what you did, Strawberry!" she glared back.

That caused some confusion to Izuru. _'Strawberry?'_ he thought.

By then, Renji had somehow managed to make his way to them. "Hey, best friend in pain over here," he groaned. Immediately they rounded on him.

"Serves you right for sleeping in a tree. Above a headstone, no less," Rukia scolded.

"Now let's go. Move your ass! If we're late you'll answer for it!" Ichigo said as he began half-dragging Renji. Turning back to Izuru, he said, "We'll take our leave first."

Then, the trio dashed off, leaving a very confused Izuru behind.

* * *

Later That Night

"Whew! What a day!" Renji said. After the end of the day, and left with nothing to do, they wandered around the compound as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. "I could go crash right now."

"Are you serious? We didn't even do anything strenuous today! It was mostly theory lessons," Rukia remarked. "How can you be tired? You slept during lunch! And almost got us in trouble I might add."

"Well, my mind is. All that information is too much to take. And my brain needs time to rest," he countered. "In fact, why waste my time walking around when I can go and sleep now?" They walked for a few more meters before Renji suddenly said again, "You know what? I think I'll go retire for the day. That way I can be up and ready for tomorrow!"

"What? Wait, Renji-" Rukia said, but Renji was already running back towards the dormitories. If he heard her, he didn't show it.

"Can you believe him?" Rukia said as she turned to Ichigo. "He says he's tired, but he still has the energy to run. Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't answer. He vaguely heard Rukia's voice but didn't notice it was directed at him, nor did he notice that Renji had left. He hadn't participated in the conversation throughout the entire time, because something had been bothering him after their last lesson.

* * *

_Last lesson – Shinigami Duties_

"…_One of the shinigami's main duties is to exterminate any Hollows that enter either Soul Society or the Living World. As most of you might know, Hollows are born from human souls. When humans die in the living world, they are sent to soul society. However, through a variety of reasons that we will cover in the next lesson, some of them are not sent over to Soul Society, and over time, will turn into Hollows, which will be covered in the next lesson as well."_

"_For reasons still undetermined, once a soul becomes a Hollow, it is driven by an eternal and insatiable need to consume other souls, be it living or dead. This is why, as future Shinigami, you may be tasked to patrol both the living world and Soul Society, to stop the Hollows from consuming any innocent souls. By doing so…"_

* * *

"Hello, Ichigo. Are you listening? Oi Strawberry!" Rukia said, finally getiing ichigo's attention with a sharp jab on his arm.

"Hmm? What is it? Hey, where's Renji?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow in concern. Something was amiss; he didn't respond to her calling him strawberry. "You've been like this ever since dinner. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just something our sensei said in the last lesson sounded extremely important, but I can't remember why."

"Extremely important?" Rukia asked in confusion. "I don't recall anything being terribly important. We already knew some of the stuff he mentioned, like the fact that Hollows are dangerous. What're you talking about?"

"No, it was the part about Hollows consuming souls. That sounds like the answer for something very important to me, but I can't remember what," Ichigo said, biting his lip as he tried to rack his brains for the answer.

"Any idea what it's regarding?" Rukia asked.

"That's the thing. I don't remember. I've been here awhile; perhaps I've forgotten it."

Rukia placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I suppose it'll come to you eventually," she said.

"Yeah, maybe," he said absentmindedly.

"Come on, let's not stand here all night. Renji bailed on us, that traitor; said he was sleepy, even though it isn't completely dark yet."

"Then let's take the time to relax," Ichigo said as they began walking again. "I have the feeling the next few days aren't going to be as easy as today."

* * *

_How many of you thought I wasn't going to put Rukia in the advanced class? Aw, didn't you see my rant a few chapters back? Rukia isn't given the credit she deserves. Her last major win was against Aaroniero. How cruel is that? I was particularly pissed that she lost to Riruka._

_Once again, Ichigo's inner world will be drastically different, since he doesn't live in a time of skyscrapers._

_While I plan to have Kira and Hinamori included in some of the scenes, they will just be recurrent characters. And the next few chapters will be about their training. Im having fun writing those, so look out for it!_

_Some responses:_

_**IchigoMoonCutter: No, there won't be any bully or something. If I do that, I'll have to incorporate him/her into the rest of the story, and I don't plan on that.**_

_**Aletheya: You know, I've actually been trying to shorten my chapters :P My other story averaged 5.5k words a chapter, so I wanted to drop it slightly. Don't worry though, I won't drop below 3k if I can help it, and I'll increase the length if necessary.**_

_So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you can and show your appreciation, and I'll see you all on Saturday evening for the next update!_


	9. Chapter 8: Training Part 1

_Back! Ok, just so you guys know, whenever I mention an update time, I refer to the site time, which is around -7:00GMT. Makes it less confusing._

_As there isn't much change in the poll standings, I won't be mentioning it here. I think I will close it in a week's time. Till then, if you haven't voted, do so! Reasons are welcomed!_

_I'm a little worried about one particular part in this chapter though... the part about them training their reiatsu. It's not mentioned, so I have nothing to go on for it. I hope no one thinks it's not a plausible scenario; I'm usually worried about the little details._

_But anyways, next chapter! It's the start of their training, and I had fun writing this! __Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this fic so far, and I hope it'll remain that way..._

_**Disclaimer**: Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 8: Academy – Training Pt 1

So it carried on for the next few days. In addition to learning more about shinigami duties, they also learnt about the three separate military branches. Out of the three, the Gotei 13 was the largest, and almost everyone entered it.

For the kido corps and onmitsukido, they specialized in kido and unarmed combat respectively. They only took in the best, and were pretty much exclusive; they came for you. You didn't go to them.

In addition, they also learnt about the history of soul society. Renji, along with most of the other students, found it immensely boring. Well, so did Ichigo and Rukia, but they knew it was necessary, especially since they were still interested to find a way to change the lives of those in Rukongai.

That was pretty much what they covered for the first week. They had nothing concerning combat training, unless you counted some limited physical training, something Renji was getting impatient about.

Normally, Ichigo would've agreed with him, but to his slight embarrassment, he'd been singled out as the top student for their batch – near perfect entrance exam scores, something that hadn't been achieved in awhile. Hence, he had a reputation to uphold.

As for Rukia, she had a point to prove. Apparently the names on the advanced class list had been ordered in terms of score, which meant she barely made it in.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ichigo said to her. "If you can mess up and still get in, who knows how far you'll go. In fact, one day we might just become _Taichou _or _Fuku-Taichou_."

Rukia looked at him in shock. "It's nice that you think that highly of me, but don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? Sensei said that two squads are without captains, and it's been that way for more than fifty years, simply because no one's good enough."

"Yeah I know that, but can't we change that? I get the feeling that unless we become captains, we won't be making any significant change."

"Either way, we still have a long way to go. We're only in the Academy. Let's talk about this again after we graduate."

* * *

Day 7

It turned out that the first week or so of their training was just simple training in preparation for their combat training. After all, advanced class or not, how could they simply just dive straight into things like using Kido if they didn't even know how to control their reiatsu and draw on their reiryoku?

So, aside from their normal lessons, they had to learn how to control their power, essential for Kido and Hohō, and physical training for Zanjutsu and Hakuda. Of course, whether they actually grasped it was a different matter. They were taught the basics – and were expected to train with it without much guidance. They were the advanced class after all.

"While most of you should have some form of control over your spiritual powers, what you're controlling is simply the tip of your power; most of it is stored within you. Here, you will be taught how to draw it out and control it as well."

The entire class was out in the compound, some distance away from the main Academy building and away from other students. Right now, they were being given a long lecture about reiatsu. "Reiatsu is the spiritual pressure you create when you release your reiryoku. The pressure you create is proportional to the amount of Reiryoku you have – the more you have, the greater your reiatsu."

"As the name suggests, raising your reiatsu creates a pressure that others can feel, hence it can be used to strengthen your offensive and defensive abilities. However, if you raise it too high, you can suffocate others with a lower reiatsu than yours, which is what makes it dangerous, and control is essential. That is why this lesson is conducted outside the academy. All of you have a higher than average reiryoku level, so when you start attempting to control your reiatsu, we can't have you suffocating the other students."

"So, to do that, you need more than simple concentration. For the first time, you need to be able to draw it out through meditation. Once you can do that, future attempts would be much easier…"

Awhile later

It didn't take long for the students to figure out what their sensei was talking about when they began meditating and attempting to draw out their energy. One by one, their felt their fellow classmates' reiatsu flare up, followed by a thickening of the air as they felt different reiatsu signatures pressing against them. Their instructor would then aid them in bringing it under control.

It was distracting at first, but after the first couple of times, they learnt to brush it off.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having some slight problems in finding his well of energy. Every time he thought he'd found it, it seemed to expand out into a huge nothingness. That couldn't be right. So he tried searching for it again.

After a few tries, along with ignoring the reiatsu flares, he suddenly felt a spike in a familiar reiatsu.

"Good job, Rukia," he heard their instructor say. "Now bring it under control…"

He was pleasantly surprised to note that her reiatsu was higher than most of the others who'd already succeeded; about the same levels as Kira Izuru.

Disregarding that, he went back to his task at hand.

He searched, and found that same annoying huge, seemingly unending… something again. Was that actually his energy? He wasn't sure; if he wasn't in a meditative state, he probably would've been too frustrated to concentrate at the moment.

Finally, Ichigo decided to throw caution to the winds. He reached for that entity. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

As soon as he 'touched' it, he felt energy surge through him. So this was it! He could literally feel his power rising exponentially.

Then, he was suddenly interrupted by a chorus of yells and screams. Two voices, one male and one female, were yelling his name. "Ichigo! What are you doing?"

Surprised, he opened his eyes – and saw that all his fellow students, who were originally seated cross-legged on the ground, were all bent forward, as if something was pressing on their backs. None of them appeared to be making any effort to stand, and they all had similar stunned, fearful looks on their faces.

Next thing he noticed – he was surrounded by a large pulsating bluish aura that he recognized as his own spiritual power. It was flaring and dancing all round him, as if he was on fire.

"Wha- what's happening?" he yelled above all the cries.

Suddenly, he heard their instructor yelling at him. "Kurosaki! Get a grip on yourself! Control your energy!" Although he was on his feet, the instructor was obviously having trouble moving. It appeared that it was affecting him as well.

* * *

After the class, Rukia and Renji immediately rounded on Ichigo.

"What in the world was that?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"You're asking me as if I have a clue, which I don't," Ichigo replied. With all the commotion going on earlier, his brain was still slightly hazy as to what had happened. When he finally realized that it was his reiatsu that was affecting everyone, it distracted him enough that he floundered when attempting to control it.

He managed to bring his reiatsu level down, but it was still high enough that the others remained paralyzed until their Sensei slapped some sort of band on his wrist which dampened his reiatsu. Courtesy of the Research and Development Institute, he said. Only when everyone else had moved away and he'd calmed down enough was the band removed. Immediately after that ordeal, the lesson was ended.

"Are you serious? That was definitely your reiatsu Ichigo. I've never felt anything like it. I could barely move, let alone breathe. How did you do that?" Renji asked.

"I don't know! I just reached for my energy, and next thing I knew, you guys were screaming." He sighed as they began walking back to the Academy. "Just great. Now everyone probably thinks I want to kill them. There goes my reputation."

Rukia gave him a strange look. "Are you serious? It's probably the opposite that's going to happen. Didn't you hear sensei just now? He said that yours was the strongest reiatsu he's felt in all his years of teaching. It may even be at the level of a _Taichou!_"

"Ok, stop right there. You're getting way ahead of yourself. I'm definitely not strong enough to become a _Taichou_. Besides, I'll be a walking danger to all of you if I can't control my reiatsu."

"Yeah," Renji chimed in with a snicker. "I'm also quite sure Captains don't get extra lessons dished out to them." After the fiasco, their sensei had ordered Ichigo to take extra lessons in gaining better control of his reiatsu, to prevent a similar incident from happening again.

Ichigo frowned. "Says the guy who couldn't even draw out his reiatsu," he shot back savagely. "Nice scream by the way." That wiped the smile off Renji's face as Rukia laughed, which made Ichigo smirk. Renji had been one of the few who were unable to draw out their reiatsu, let alone control it. And when Ichigo's reiatsu had flared, his scream had been particularly high pitched for his low voice.

"That's… That's because I have so much power I couldn't draw it all out at once; I could if I wanted, but it'll probably kill all of you!" he countered, which made the other two laugh even harder.

"Whatever you say, Renji," Rukia said between gasps of air. "Whatever you say."

* * *

It appeared that Rukia's prediction was bang on target. By lunch time, word about Ichigo's extremely strong reiatsu seemed to have reached the entire Academy. Rather than the fearful looks Ichigo expected to come his way, he was instead greeted with looks of awe by everyone else.

"Ok, now the attention is just getting irritating," Ichigo said with a groan as a group of female academy students giggled and shot him suggestive looks as they walked past the table the trio were seated at. He slumped his head onto his arm.

"I fully agree," Renji said between mouthfuls of rice. "I wish they would stop staring at me."

"You're not serious are you?" Rukia asked him with a look of disbelief on her face. "You know they were staring at Ichigo right? Please tell me you were joking."

"I'm being completely serious," Renji dead-panned, although he was obviously fighting down a smile. "Why do you care anyway? Are you jealous that they're staring at Ichigo?"

"You're raving," Rukia scoffed before dismissing him and turning to Ichigo. "What did you expect anyway? You are the top student after all. It doesn't help that half of the female students think you're attractive too."

"What?" Renji suddenly cut in. "Ichigo, attractive? I'm sitting right here!" he said, but the other two ignored him.

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked.

"I hear things in the dormitories," Rukia said simply. "Some of them have actually approached me about you, since I'm seen with you guys, and you're my best friend and everything."

Ichigo scowled but didn't say anything. Some part of him was, for some reason, pushing him to ask if Rukia was part of that half, but that irritable look on her face suggested that that probably wasn't a very good idea.

* * *

After lunch, their next lesson kick started their first practical combat-training lesson – Kido, something everyone had been waiting for, after going through the theory training. You could sense the excitement as the class gathered at one of the Kido training grounds.

The different grounds all had targets placed in a straight line at varying distances, from a few meters out to almost a hundred meters. All the targets were of the same size – roughly the size of an average human torso. The targets at the grounds they were assembled in were roughly 50 meters out.

Once again, as proof that more was expected from the advanced class, their first task was to hit the targets, with an intermediate level Hado spell, no less.

"All right! Now I want you all to line up into three rows, and I don't care where you're standing!" barked their Kido instructor. "Except for you, Kurosaki. Whichever row you're in, I want you to be close enough to me." Ichigo groaned as he made his way over to their instructor, followed by Rukia and Renji, both whom were snickering quietly. So apparently news of the incident had reached the instructors' ears. This was going to be a slight hassle.

Reaching a silent agreement, they all moved to the same position – the end of the line, but in different rows. Rukia took the first row, Ichigo took the second, and Renji took the third row.

"Now," their instructor boomed again. "Your task is simple. Using Kido, I want you all to attempt to hit the target and bring it down, using Hado#31, Shakkahō**.** You were taught the incantation earlier, and although this is a mid-level spell, it's one of the most common spells Shinigami use. First row! You will be given five minutes to prepare, and then we'll start."

Five minutes later, the first row was called up, Rukia included as well. Ichigo whispered a "good luck!" to her as she went up, but if she heard him, she didn't respond.

"Students! Take your positions!" their instructor barked. "And… Begin!"

All at once, multiple shouts rang out. _"__Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado No.31: __Shakkahō!__"_

Apparently, it was harder than it looked, as only one student, a short girl who was around Rukia's height, managed to produce anything. A ball of flame materialized in her hands and shot towards the target… but her aiming was off, and she only clipped the side of the target. Still, that generated applause from the rest of her classmates.

Meanwhile, Rukia stumbled at the start of the incantation, and had to restart, so she lagged behind the others. Once she completed the incantation, she yelled, _"Hado No.31: __Shakkahō!__"_ For a split, depressing second, she thought it hadn't worked, but then, a large ball of energy coalesced in her palm and shot towards the target.

'_I did it!'_ Rukia thought with glee, but that was short lived, as her spell managed to find its mark… sort of. Instead of hitting the target, she'd aimed too low, and it hit the pole the target was propped up on, destroying the pole and collapsing the intact target.

Amidst the applause, Ichigo burst out laughing. "I'm quite sure that wasn't what Sensei meant by 'bring down the target!'" he laughed, only to be silenced with a kick from Rukia.

"I'll like to see you do better," she hissed, just as their Sensei called for the next line.

Ichigo smirked back at her. "With pleasure," he said before getting up and walking forward, along with everyone else in his line, which happened to include Kira Izuru. He stood facing his target, which had been replaced after Rukia had done her number on it.

Rukia watched from the side as she saw Ichigo's face take on a look of determination. Vaguely wondering what he was thinking, she missed their instructor's signal, and only realized they'd started when the whole line began chanting the incantation.

"_Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh…"_ Though she could barely hear Ichigo's voice despite him standing fairly close to her, she could tell that his incantation speed was considerably slower than the others. As such, he was still chanting when everyone else had finished the incantation. Much like her line, there was nothing impressive, except for Kira hitting the target dead on, vaporizing it.

A split second later, Ichigo finished his incantation. At first, it seemed like he hadn't succeeded, but moments later, a large ball of crimson red energy manifested at his palm. It seemed to hover there like some miniature sun before it burst towards the target. His shot scored a direct hit, but instead of exploding along with the target, it simply blasted straight through before it exploded when it hit the wall. When the dust settled, there was a huge hole in the wall.

Everyone was stunned, before everyone began applauding. Since Ichigo didn't really care much about the attention he was getting, he ignored them. Turning to Rukia, he smirked. "I told you I could do it," he said.

She smirked back and she folded her arms. "Since when did I say you couldn't?"

"Impressive," Renji said as he walked up to Ichigo and slapped him on the back. "But you haven't seen anything yet. Now watch the master at work," he proclaimed before sauntering up to take his place.

"Don't blow yourself up," both Ichigo and Rukia said with identical smirks on their faces. Shocked, they looked at each other – before breaking out in sniggers.

"Such faith my friends have in me," Renji scoffed, shooting them a disdainful look before turning round.

"Of course we do," Ichigo said with as serious a face as he could muster as he stood beside Rukia.

"Group 3 ready?" their instructor announced. "And… begin!"

For reasons known only to himself, when the signal was given, Renji skipped the incantation completely, and instantly shouted, _"Hado No.31: __Shakkahō!__"_

There was a loud bang and everyone gasped and backed away from Renji, whose spell had exploded in his face, sending dust flying and completely engulfing him in smoke.

"Renji!" the two of them shouted in shock. They ran towards him, but hovered just beyond the smoke cloud, anxious but afraid to go in for fear that they might end up hitting Renji.

The smoke cleared; and Ichigo and Rukia stopped short when they caught sight of Renji. They took in his appearance in silence – then, simultaneously, they lost it. Ichigo collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach with laughter, while Rukia had an arm round Ichigo's shoulders, and she was leaning on him for support, her laughter blending in with Ichigo's as the other students looked on in shell-shocked silence. There were some sniggers all round when they too finally caught sight of Renji's appearance.

He stood frozen in his prior posture, his eyes wide and mouth agape, giving him a stunned look. His face was smeared with dust, and his palms were smoking slightly. His wild, bright red hair, normally kept in a ponytail, was now sticking out in every possible direction, and his uniform was in a disheveled state.

"Shut up…" was all he said to his friends when their laughter had subsided to shakes of silent mirth. "Some friends you are, laughing at my plight."

"No, we were worried, really," Ichigo said with a grin. "Until we looked at your appearance."

"Yeah, I think that hairstyle really suits you," Rukia stammered out, and the both of them promptly dissolved into sniggers again.

Of course, their sensei wasn't amused at all. "That's enough, Kurosaki! Rukia!" he barked. "As for you Abarai, stay back after class for extra practice!"

Renji could only nod silently.

* * *

Since kido training was the last lesson for the day, Ichigo and Rukia waited patiently for Renji to finish his extra lessons (read: torture) with their kido instructor before going down to dinner.

Unfortunately, nothing interesting happened during Renji's extra practice. In other words, like most of the class, he failed to produce a proper kido, but at least there wasn't a repeat of his exploding incident. All the way down to dinner, Renji complained about how hungry he was, and that he could eat a Hollow.

"Not before they eat you first," Rukia remarked dryly. Still, it being the first time they used kido, they were understandably drained and hungry.

As they waited to get their food, Ichigo suddenly grew pale and said, "Ok, I'm quite sure I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this."

Confused, the other two looked towards the direction he was staring at – and had similar reactions. Striding towards them purposefully was Gengoro Ounabara, and unreadable expression on his face.

"Maybe he heard about Renji's performance," Rukia suggested. Renji didn't protest, because he was thinking the exact same thing.

Not one to forgo formalities, they bowed as their head teacher approached them. "Gengoro-sensei," they said. Ounabara nodded, and to their surprise, addressed Rukia. "Rukia, I need you to follow me," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked in shock.

"I'm not permitted to divulge it to public ears, even if they are your friends," Ounabara said. He shot Ichigo and Renji a slight apologetic look before turning back to Rukia. "You may speak to them later if you wish, but for now, please take your books and follow me to classroom 1."

She looked like she had half a mind to protest, but Ichigo waved her on. "Don't worry Rukia. We'll wait for you here," he said.

"Yeah, we will. But you better hurry up or I might just eat your share too," Renji added with a grin.

"Well, then I guess I'll be going then," she said hesitantly before hurrying after their head teacher.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gengoro-sensei, but since we're not being overheard, could you tell me why you need me?"

"All I can tell you is that you have visitors. They have told me their purpose, of course, but I am not allowed to divulge it to you. You'll know soon enough anyway. We're here," Ounabara said as they stopped outside a class.

Rukia frowned. A visitor? Who in the world would be looking for her? She knew no one other than Ichigo and Renji.

"Please wait outside for a moment," Ounabara said before entering, sliding the door close before Rukia could see who was inside. A few seconds later, the door slid open and Ounabara walked out. He gestured inside. "Please enter. I'm not permitted inside so I shall take my leave."

Frowning at her teacher's actions, Rukia entered, but faltered when she saw her visitors.

"So, you are Rukia, I presume?" an old, rough voice said.

* * *

_O.o who're these visitors? I think you guys can guess. It's an AU of sorts, so I'm changing the order of some things. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I think._

_How do you represent energy anyways? Since Ichigo is supposed to be crazy strong, I would think that the first time he tried to control his reiatsu, he would have trouble, or in this case, release it unintentionally. I apologize if you guys don't see it the way I do, but my main purpose was to show that Ichigo already knows he has potential; he just doesn't know how much._

_So what's going to happen to Rukia? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Next update will be as scheduled - Tuesday Evening. _

_Till then, I hope you guys can show your appreciation with a review. Suggestions are welcomed, and I'll see you all soon!_


	10. Chapter 9: Separation? Training Pt 2

_And I'm back! My brain is hurting from the facts I need for some Psychology test later. (No, not on me)_

_Wow... I've passed a hundred alerts already. Thank you everyone who have reviewed and/or put this story under favorite/alert. School is starting to stress me, but I can still cope:P_

_To those who ask if Hisana will be alive in this fic, I'm sorry, but no. I really wanted to fit her in, but I don't think I can do it that easily. Besides, if there's one person who can prevent Byakuya from stopping Rukia's execution (non-violently), it'll be her, and where's the fun in that? Maybe as a separate fic... I'll definitely read one like that, provided it has IchiRuki! ^.^_

_Some of you pointed out that it's way too early for Rukia to be adopted. I know that, but I wanted to change some things slightly. While I'll follow some scenes in the manga, I'm changing some parts. I got what I wanted to do on that part planned already. Well, to see what I mean, read on!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: Separation? Training Pt. 2

"I know you said you were hungry and everything, but why the rush?" Ichigo asked Renji as he watched the latter inhale his food while he ate at a more civilized pace. "And that's your third bowl of rice. Are you really that hungry?"

"Of course! Thanks to my stupid extra practice, I wasted more energy than you and Rukia combined," he replied between bites of rice.

"Like you even created anything," Ichigo muttered softly enough that Renji couldn't hear him. "Still you're going to choke if you're not careful," Ichigo said as he stared at the entrance of the dining hall. "It's been almost half an hour. Where's Rukia?"

Renji chuckled softly at the look on Ichigo's face. "Why don't you go look for her if you're so worried?"

"You know what? I think I will," Ichigo said, finishing up his last bit before standing up. "You coming?"

"Let me finish. I'll catch up with you later. And don't worry, I know where it is; Gengoro-sensei revealed it to us earlier."

* * *

Awhile later, he reached his destination. Not knowing what exactly he was walking into, he slid open the door. "Hey Rukia! Are you do-" He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Rukia.

She wasn't alone. There were four men in the room with her, all facing her. Two shinigami flanked two other men – one old, matured looking man with a monocle on his eye and the other a fairly young man. The young man was standing directly in front of Rukia, who was looking at Ichigo in surprise. It was this man that caught Ichigo's attention when he felt the impressive aura he was giving off. But that wasn't all, as his eyes fell on the white coat the man was wearing and the weird thing he had on his head.

'_A haori and a kenseikan? He's a taichou… and a noble? What's a noble looking for Rukia for?'_ Ichigo thought in surprise.

"Oh? It seems like this is not the right place to talk," the old man suddenly spoke, jolting Ichigo back to his senses. Without speaking, the young taichou began walking off, followed by the old man and the two shinigami. "We will take our leave now. We await your response," the old man said as he walked past Rukia. As the _taichou_ approached Ichigo, his cold, grey eyes caught Ichigo's.

A slight pressure coming from the noble taichou seemed to push against him. Caught off guard, Ichigo stared blankly back, but the pressure didn't intensify. He didn't know what to make of it.

A calculating look flashed across the _taichou's _face – then it reverted back to its cold look, before his eyes closed, dismissing Ichigo.

Completely bemused by the icy treatment, Ichigo stood there in stunned silence. That _taichou_ was powerful, that was for sure. How powerful, he couldn't be sure. He didn't notice that only Rukia was left in the room and was standing in front of him until she spoke. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, Renji and I were wondering what took you so long-"

Just then, Renji burst in and ran up to them. "Rukia! Ichigo! What was all that about? Who were those guys? I saw them exit this room. That man in the haori; he's a noble, right?"

"That's what I was about to ask," Ichigo said and they both turned to Rukia.

She looked slightly uncomfortable as she spoke. "That was Kuchiki Byakuya."

Both of them took on identical looks of shock. The Kuchiki clan was one of the largest and most well known of the noble houses, something they knew because they had an entire lesson talking about the four great noble houses, of which the Kuchiki clan was one of them. Their current clan head, Kuchiki Byakuya, was said to be the most powerful of all of them, and was one of the most powerful _taichou_ in the Gotei 13.

"Holy shit, they weren't kidding when they said he was powerful," Renji said with a nervous smile. "Did you feel it Ichigo? I could feel his power nearly suffocating me when he walked past, and he wasn't even looking at me."

Vaguely, Ichigo wondered what Renji was talking about, since he only felt a slight pressure when he was looking at him. But he had more important questions. "Well, if you ask me, he looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What did he want anyway?" he asked Rukia.

"They... they want to adopt me into the Kuchiki clan…"

"What?" her two friends shouted in surprise.

"Why?" Ichigo immediately added.

"They said… because… I look like Kuchiki-taichou's late wife, who passed away a year ago."

"He wants you to marry him?" Ichigo blurted out without thinking.

Her eyes widened. "What? No! He just… wanted to adopt me as his sister… He said that if I accept, I will be inducted into the clan and I will be able to graduate immediately, and they'll assign me to the 13th division…"

Silence greeted her words. "So what did you say?" Renji asked quietly.

"I… haven't decided. I wanted to check with you guys…" she trailed off as she looked at her two friends.

"What for?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Her expression dropped when she heard Ichigo's words. "I mean… something like this, I thought you guys would want to know; I wanted you guys to be ok with it…"

Ichigo blinked when he realized what she was implying. "No, no! That's not what I meant!" he said with a frantic wave of his hands. When Rukia's expression didn't change, he huffed in frustration and walked forward. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he said. "Rukia, we're your best friends. Like I've said before, don't hesitate to come to us. What I meant was, why graduate early? You're already in the advanced class. The prestige is already there."

Rukia looked thoughtful as she pondered this point. "I don't know, I suppose… he wanted to… I don't know," she conceded.

"Precisely. I'm all for you getting adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. I mean, it's one of the great noble houses! Come to think about it, Kuchiki Rukia has a nice ring to it. But there's no need for you to graduate immediately," Ichigo said with a frown. "If they think you can't handle it or something, then they deserve a good smack on their heads, and I'll personally deliver it to them. You're in the advanced class! That alone says enough. You're capable, Rukia, and everyone in this room knows it!"

"I think Ichigo is right, Rukia," Renji said with a smile, although he sounded less enthusiastic about it. "You're going to get the family you always wanted, and you become a noble at that! In fact, I'm already getting jealous just thinking about it. But I'm with Ichigo on this – there's no point in graduating early."

"So what do I do? They want my response by tomorrow."

"Tell them you accept, but request them to let you graduate properly from the academy. If that Kuchiki-taichou can't allow that, then he doesn't deserve you as a sister," Ichigo said.

Rukia didn't answer, but her expression relaxed, a look of gratitude taking its place. Then, she suddenly leapt forward and crushed the both of them into a hug. "Wha- Rukia?" her two friends shouted in confusion.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate the support," she said, her voice sounding choked and muffled as she leaned her head on Ichigo's chest.

"Anytime, midget. Just don't cry on us. It's unbefitting of you."

"Ow!" Renji suddenly exclaimed, for Rukia's foot had just landed on his, hard.

"Sorry Renji. That was meant for this idiot Strawberry."

* * *

Naturally, the appearance of a noble, and a _taichou_ at that, from one of the four great noble houses created a huge wave of gossip throughout the Shino Academy. The next morning, almost everyone was talking about Kuchiki Byakuya's appearance as if they had personally witnessed it, and rumors were flying all round as to his purpose. Of course, none of them came close. Only three students knew of his actual purpose, although none were telling.

Having settled the issue of Rukia's impending adoption, Ichigo and Renji could hardly care about the rumors flying round, as their first lesson was something the both of them were looking forward to – Zanjutsu training. Hence, they were understandably excited about it. Although, it wasn't exactly what they were hoping for.

"What?" Renji protested in indignation as he stared at the offending _shinai_ in his hands. "When they said Zanjutsu training, I was expecting real swords, not this wooden twig! I mean, look at it!" he said as he held at arm's length, missing the look Ichigo gave him and Rukia's roll of her eyes.

"Quit complaining!" Ichigo told Renji. "A weapon is a weapon; I can still hurt you with it!" And before Renji could react, Ichigo grabbed his own _shinai_ and jabbed Renji hard in the stomach.

"Ow!" Renji cried as he clutched his stomach. "What was that for?"

"You wanted a real sword, didn't you? Imagine what would've happened if that was a real sword and I jabbed you with it! An injury, that's what."

"I'll show you injury!" Renji growled and swung his sword at Ichigo, but Ichigo had already brought it up to parry the attack. Then, he grabbed Renji's _shinai_ and pulled it from his grasp, just as their instructor yelled at them.

"Kurosaki! Abarai! You'll have plenty of time to duel later! Now sit down or I'll call a _taichou _down to have a one on one!" That got their attention, and the two of them visibly paled before hastily taking a seat, much to the amusement of almost everyone in the class.

Once everyone received their training swords, their instructor began his brief, but not before shooting Ichigo and Renji a glare. "For today's lesson, you will be engaging in one-on-one duels. Many of you may not have had prior training before, so today's duel will be simply to determine your skill level. Now, rules. _This is just a training exercise,_ so don't deal any unnecessary damage to your opponent. Since your training weapons act as swords, no blocking with your hand or arm is allowed. First one down, loses. Other than that, everything goes."

As the first pair of opponents took their place on the mats, Ichigo turned to a distracted looking Rukia. "Hey, you ok? I'm still asking even though you look anything but. You know you can't fight while you're distracted right?"

"I'm just worried," she said. Ichigo was considering whether to prompt her, but she continued. "I'm afraid that Kuchiki-taichou won't allow me to carry on in the academy, because if he does, I don't know what to choose. Part of me wants to stay very badly, but another part of me doesn't want to turn down this chance. Belonging to a noble family; that's not something everyone has a chance to be. But I don't want to leave you guys in the lurch."

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This was what she was worried about? "Look Rukia, it's ultimately your decision. We don't control your life; you can decide for yourself, and whatever choice you make, we'll support you no matter what, and I'm sure I speak for Renji as well. So what if you become a noble? You're still my friend, and nothing's going to change that."

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

Truthfully, Ichigo hoped she wouldn't leave, but who was he to stop her? "Of course I'm sure. Besides, if we separate, I'll make sure it won't be for long. Can't let you be the only one who graduates early, can I?"

Her eyes widened. "You want to graduate within a year? That's impossible!"

"No, it's just hard. It's not impossible. And if others have done it before, why can't I?" he asked with a shrug.

Before Rukia could reply, their instructor called out, "Kurosaki! Rukia! You're up next."

Ichigo got up and walked onto the mat, but Rukia's reaction was delayed, as for some reason, the first thought that sneaked into her mind was, _'Why did sensei call me Kurosaki?'_

She only realized her mistake when Ichigo's indignant voice suddenly cut through her ears. "Oi, Rukia! What're you waiting for?" She gave a start and saw Ichigo staring at her.

"Uh… right," she spluttered, a blush automatically emerging on her face as she scrambled to get up.

As she hurried into the middle, Ichigo seemed to come to a realization, because he suddenly asked their instructor, "Wait, sensei, you want me to fight her?"

"Of course. You have a problem with that? Every shinigami, yourself included, must learn how to fight opponents that are larger than you."

"But it won't be a fair fight! Let her fight someone of a similar height," he protested.

At this point, whatever embarrassment Rukia was feeling vanished. Her expression _dropped_ and she glared, enraged, at Ichigo. "So you're calling me short, is that it? Then how about I bring you down to my level?" she yelled and without further hesitation, she leapt forward and swung her sword two-handed, straight at Ichigo's head. Ichigo's arm started to rise, probably to parry it, but he realized at the last moment that he wasn't allowed to, so he stepped back, allowing Rukia's blade to swish harmlessly in front of him.

"Hey! No aiming for the head!" he yelled, stepping back again as Rukia jabbed at his chest. Her reach wasn't long enough and her attack stopped inches from his chest.

"Shut up, Strawberry! That's for calling me short," she snarled as she leapt again, chopping down at the location Ichigo was last standing, but he had already sidestepped. Probably expecting him to block, the miss caught Rukia off balance and she stumbled, leaving her wide open for Ichigo. However, he didn't take it, instead waiting for her to turn round and face him.

"You should watch your balance," he said with a smirk, both inwardly and outwardly as her eyes narrowed in irritation.

Although he would admit it to no one, Ichigo occasionally enjoyed getting a rise from his best friend every time he made a dig at her height. The way she responded was – dare he say it, cute to watch, especially when her amethyst eyes would flash each time, even if it got him an injury almost every time. Although, if she knew he was doing it on purpose, she would definitely not be happy.

"I don't recall using the word 'short' actually, but now that you mention it…" he said, letting it hang in the air.

You could practically see a tick forming at Rukia's temple as her eyes narrowed. She usually never reacted that badly to Ichigo's comments, but then again, she usually nailed him on the first hit. Either that or it was the stress created by Kuchiki Byakuya's intention of adopting her. She also did have a sword in her hands.

"You know, you really shouldn't agitate Rukia, Ichigo, especially if she has a weapon in her hands," Renji called from the sidelines, clearly enjoying the scene his two friends were creating.

"Shut up! No one asked you, Pineapple!" Rukia yelled as she rounded on Renji.

Despite the situation, Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing at Renji's shocked expression as the full force of Rukia's glare was leveled on him. "Pineapple? That's a new one," he said. Whatever amusement he felt was short lived as the glare was refocused back onto him.

"I'm not done with you yet, Strawberry," she seethed, and their fight resumed, and everyone watched in silence. She raised her sword high, looking to chop down on Ichigo again, but as he sidestepped, she twisted her arm to swing diagonally downwards, catching Ichigo off guard, but only just. He raised his sword to parry the attack without much difficulty.

Ichigo smirked as she glared at him. "You'll have to do better than- ah!" he yelped suddenly and leapt back, massaging his shin. While he had been able to follow her movements easily, he certainly didn't expect Rukia to lash out at his shin.

This time, it was her turn to smirk. "That's for not taking this fight seriously. Fight back, you idiot!" This surprised almost everyone. While their top classmate had been dodging and not attacking, it didn't seem to them that he wasn't taking it seriously.

Rukia was certainly putting up a good fight though, as her strikes were powerful and vicious. Though her movements were slightly clumsy, and so too were Ichigo's, it was easy to tell that she had some prior fighting experience. Still, it was nothing more training couldn't rectify.

"If I did, the fight would've been over long ago," he countered, but as he said that, no one could miss the change in his eyes – from a casual, playful look to one of determination.

"I don't care," Rukia said, hopping back as she prepared for another attack. Ichigo didn't shift his stance, but his grip on his sword tensed ever so slightly.

Instead of charging this time, Rukia slowly edged closer towards Ichigo, but he stood there, unwavering. Suddenly, she struck, swinging her sword towards Ichigo's midriff.

Few saw Ichigo move. One moment, his sword was hanging by his side. The next moment, it was swinging, one-handed, through the air, meeting Rukia's attack with his sword. With a loud crack, her sword was knocked from her grasp. It wasn't because she hadn't gripped it hard enough. Rather, Ichigo had used so much force that Rukia's hands were knocked back slightly as well, resulting in her stumbling back slightly. Her sword flew high and far, landing at the far corner of the hall with a thud.

"Winner, Kurosaki!"

Amidst the applause, Rukia turned to Ichigo, but instead of looking irritated, she smirked. "See, was that so hard?"

"You're right, it wasn't," he smirked back, before tapping her lightly on her shoulder twice. "Better luck next time," he added.

Now, Rukia's smirk turned into a scowl, and without warning, she grabbed the other end of Ichigo's _shinai_ and yanked hard. With a cry of surprise, Ichigo was sent sprawling onto the ground.

"You really should watch your balance," Rukia said to a confused Ichigo, her lips twitching as she tried her best not to laugh at his dazed look before walking off to retrieve her sword.

"…Bitch…" Ichigo muttered, but his voice held no malice as he picked himself up and walked towards where Renji was seated.

"You do know you would've lost if you fought me right?" Renji asked with a snigger.

"You think too highly of yourself," Ichigo scoffed back. "I could wipe the floor with you. Without a sword."

Before Renji could retort, their instructor announced, "Abarai! And… Kira! You're up next!"

Across from them, Izuru stood up and slowly walked onto the mats. He didn't look very well; in fact, he looked downright queasy.

"All right, watch the master at work," Renji said as he got up.

"Wasn't that what you told us before your kido blew up in your face?" Rukia shot back as she reappeared beside Ichigo after retrieving her sword.

Ichigo laughed and Renji reddened. Still, he decided that that did not deign a response. _'I'll show them,'_ he thought as he got onto the mat and faced his opponent. He frowned when he saw Izuru's slightly flustered look. What did he look so worried about? While Izuru was a quiet student and kept mostly to himself, there was no denying that he was intelligent, and had one of the highest potential as well. So, Renji had to show him up to show his worth.

"And… begin!" All thoughts about why his fellow classmate was looking so worried were washed from Renji's mind and he charged straight at Izuru with a yell. Taken aback, Izuru could only block and defend for his life, unable to do anything as Renji waded into him, hacking and slashing with absolutely no style or form whatsoever. Izuru could keep up with Renji's speed, but just barely.

Eventually, after a few seconds of careless hacking, Renji finally got past Izuru's defenses and jabbed him hard in the stomach. Izuru doubled over – and found himself flat on his back, as Renji's leg swept his and sent him sprawling.

"Winner, Abarai!" Renji looked back at his two friends smugly before turning back towards Izuru, hence missing the looks they were giving him. Then, to Izuru's (as well as Ichigo and Rukia's) surprise, Renji held out a hand to him.

"Thanks," Izuru said sheepishly as he took hold and Renji helped him up.

"Good fight," Renji patted Izuru on the back before they returned to their original locations. "So what do you think? Impressive, huh?"

"I think overwhelming would be a more suitable word," Ichigo commented, and Rukia nodded her agreement. "Still, I didn't think you had it in you to help others."

"Why not? It gives me a better image."

"… And once again I spoke too soon."

* * *

Afternoon

Apparently, the uproar that he generated with his appearance didn't seem to faze Kuchiki Byakuya. Once again, during lunch, rumors began flying around that he had reappeared. Only three students didn't partake in the rumor mongering, as they were the only ones who knew his true purpose. So, they all waited on edge for Rukia to be called, but it was only until during their final lesson before dinner that she was summoned.

"Remember, do what your heart tells you," Ichigo whispered as Rukia shot both her friends a worried look as she left the classroom. "We'll be waiting for you at dinner."

Renji though, remained silent, for some weird reason.

Still, Rukia didn't return during the lesson, and not even when Ichigo and Renji were already halfway through their food. Well, Renji was, anyway. Ichigo didn't have the stomach to eat.

"I'm worried, Renji. What if she chooses us over being adopted? I don't want her to pass up this chance, and it'll be my fault for putting her up to it."

"Well, worrying now isn't going to do you any good, is it?" Renji said nonchalantly. "Besides," his expression seemed to fall as his voice lowered. "Maybe Kuchiki-taichou is telling her not to-"

"Ichigo! Renji!" Rukia's voice suddenly called out. Ichigo's head snapped up so fast he thought something gave, but he immediately spotted Rukia heading towards them despite her height, her facial expression unreadable.

He got up and faced her. "So?" Was all he said as he and Renji looked at her anxiously.

She craned her neck to look at him. Slowly, her expression brightened up, and that was enough for Ichigo. He too broke into a smile.

"He accepted!" Rukia said with a genuine smile. "He didn't really look too happy, I couldn't tell, but he accepted anyway. I get to finish at the academy! But he said once I do, I have to start training to be a noble, whatever that means."

"That's great!" Ichigo said as Rukia sat down next to Renji. The mood between them had finally lifted, and everyone, including Renji, was looking happier than they had for the earlier part of the day.

"I suppose he realized your potential as well," Renji said.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo suddenly said. She looked at him questioningly. "Let me be the first to welcome you back to the academy, Kuchiki Rukia."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Ichigo," and that was enough to bring a smile to his face yet again.

* * *

_I had fun writing their duel. Can you say lovers' spat? Although some parts of it sounded lame..._

_Before any of you point out about Ichigo not being affected by Byakuya's reiatsu, that's not what's happening. In the manga, Renji felt Byakuya's presence even though he wasn't looking at him, so it was just a small release of reiatsu, enough to affect Renji. I'm just saying that Ichigo's level is high enough not to be affected by that little amount Byakuya was giving out. _

_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. If you do, show your appreciation with a review, and any suggestions or comments are welcomed. Till then, see you guys on Saturday evening for the next update!_


	11. Chapter 10: Visits

_Back again! I've now passed 100 favs as well. Thanks everyone for your support!_

_Poll is still up on my profile if you still haven't voted. _

_Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews and suggestions! Responses will be at the bottom of the chapter for some of the reviews_

_While I'm taking it at a slightly slower pace, I do plan on going all the way for this fic, provided school doesn't stop me anyway. Your reviews and likes keeps the motivation going. ^^_

_But now, I won't bother you with unnecessary comments. On to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 10: Visits

_He was back inside the corridor yet again. Yet, instead of finding himself some distance away from the door, this time he was standing right in front of it. These dreams were becoming more and more frequent, but Ichigo had no idea what to make of them. _

_This time however, he didn't hesitate. Smirking slightly, he walked forward towards the door in front of him. Each time, he slowly uncovered more and more of this mystery. Would he finally figure out who this mystery man in his dreams was?_

_He found himself back in the village again. Once again it was completely empty. It didn't look any different, but somehow Ichigo felt like it had expanded. _

"_Welcome back, Ichigo," a voice said from behind him, and Ichigo whirled round to find the old man from before standing there on his flagpole. A pressure slammed into him yet again, but this time, Ichigo didn't fall. "Ah, I see you're getting along just nicely."_

"_Ojii-san, as entertaining as it may be, could you stop sneaking up behind me?" Ichigo asked. _

_The man chuckled. "What would be the fun in that?"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Are you finally going to tell me who you are after skirting the issue so many times?"_

"_I've told you before – you know who I am. You just choose not to listen."_

"_How am I choosing not to listen? I'm right here!" Ichigo protested. "Never mind. In that case, can you tell me where I am?"_

"_You are inside your mind. This is your subconscious."_

_Silence. "…Okay… That still doesn't help. If this is my mind, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked._

"_I belong here. I'm a part of you as much as you're a part of yourself," the old man said with a hint of amusement._

"_Not this again," Ichigo groaned. "When are you going to just up and tell me upright who you are?"_

"_In that case, let me ask you something. Why are you a Shinigami?"_

_Ichigo was slightly taken aback. "Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_What's your purpose of becoming a Shinigami?"_

"_Because I want to…" he hesitated._

_The old man sighed. "Why do you hesitate? Do you not know, or are you not sure? I cannot answer you if you can't answer me. Patience, Ichigo. When you are ready, I'll know, and you'll be ready to hear my name…"_

* * *

A month later

As time progressed, so did all three of them. Ichigo continued to excel in Kido and Zanjutsu, rising to the top of the class for both subjects. Using a different method from the one originally taught by their instructor, he was able to gain better control of his reiatsu, such that no further instances of him paralyzing the class ever occurred again.

Rukia meanwhile showed a high degree of aptitude in Kido. She wasn't far behind Ichigo in terms of skill level, although all his spells had a much higher degree of potency compared to her. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't as talented in Zanjutsu as Kido. While she was fairly proficient in it, her height and build tended to work against her, something Ichigo liked to point out occasionally.

As for Renji, it seemed like brute force was his forte. He was second behind Ichigo when it came to physical combat. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be able to grasp Kido at all, and he somehow managed to have his spell blow up in his face a second time, even with the incantation.

No student would be very happy if they had to spend every day for the next few years studying with absolutely no break in between. Despite their heavier class schedule, the advanced classes were no different, and a month after they first entered, they were given a two day break, and they planned to use it wisely. It wasn't all fun and games though.

Every month or so, every student in each advanced class batch was reviewed to determine if they were good enough to skip a grade in any of the four different combat skills. It was a privilege few from the normal classes had. Of course, it didn't make much difference unless you advanced in all four though; if you excelled in three, but sucked at one, you'd still have to fulfill the entire six year curriculum.

For those that didn't advance, it wasn't because they were lousy; it simply meant others were much better. It sounded like an administrative nightmare, but as students, who were they to care?

For the trio's class, their first break coincided with their first review, so they were all eager to find out their new classes and how well they did.

By then, news of Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan had (somehow) spread throughout the entire academy. Ichigo said he didn't do it, and Renji didn't give a definite answer, which led the other two to believe he had been shooting his mouth off. They couldn't prove it though.

Either way, that created unwanted attention for her, both good and bad. Thankfully, the class treated her no differently, except perhaps being politer to her, although there were a few who were noticeably less amicable. While they were surprised to learn that she wanted to carry on in the academy, they didn't question any further once Rukia explained that she wanted to graduate on her own credit.

The flak came mostly from those who belonged to the more traditional noble families, and even they didn't dare to do anything once they realized she was the perfect epitome of 'don't judge a book by its cover.' She was in the advanced class for a reason, and she did have Kuchiki Byakuya as her adoptive brother.

As such, she wasn't worried about what others would say. In fact, she somehow seemed to have her mind set on doing her brother proud, as evidenced by the fact that she had stepped up her efforts and didn't take crap from anybody, not that she ever did.

"Oi, midget! Stop dragging me along! I can walk just fine, you idiot," Ichigo spluttered. He was currently being dragged by his arm by an extremely eager Rukia towards their form classroom, where their grade postings were placed for the students to view at their own pleasure. She had his hand in a vice grip and was pulling him along, followed closely by Renji, who was smirking at his friend's plight. He wasn't having any trouble following her since his legs were much longer than hers, but she still refused to let go.

"This won't be happening if you hadn't taken your own sweet time for breakfast. I want to see our postings as soon as we can so we can go explore Seireitei!" she said, ignoring the looks she was getting from other students.

"Yeah, let's not waste anymore time here," Renji voiced his agreement. "I want to check out that Tattoo parlor I heard about and see what tattoo I can get. I still don't understand why you don't want to get one though," he said to Ichigo.

"I told you before. If you want to get a tattoo, by all means do it. I'm not stopping you, but I refuse to get one," he replied. "And can you let me walk myself? I can probably walk faster without you holding my arm," he rounded on Rukia.

"No one's stopping you. You could've just broken from my grasp. It's not like I'm using a very tight grip. And while you were busy complaining, we've reached," she said as they came up on their destination.

Still, she didn't let go until they got to the front of the class, where their postings were attached to the board. Then, they all started searching for their names.

Renji was the first to locate his. "Here's mine! Let's see… Hakuda: grade 2, Hoho: grade 2, Zanjutsu, grade 3, yes! I'm being appreciated for my talents… What? I'm still grade 1 for Kido? What the hell?" Renji cried in indignation.

"Well what did you expect? You actually managed to blow yourself up a second time, even with the incantation!" Rukia retorted. "Oh here's mine. Hakuda: grade 2, Hoho: grade 2, Zanjutsu: grade 2, Kido… ha! I'm in grade 3! How about yours Ichigo?"

"Ah… not bad…" Ichigo stammered, as if trying to hide something. Rukia was having none of it.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me see… Hakuda: grade 2, Hoho: grade 2… huh? Grade 3 for both Kido and Zanjutsu?"

"What?" Renji exclaimed. "Let me see… How the hell did you get grade three for both Kido and Zanjutsu?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I suppose it's because I did well for both?"

"I think you must've bribed our instructors or something…"

After that, they shamelessly peeked at their classmates' postings. Mostly the entire class moved up a grade for Hakuda and Hoho, but only a handful attained a grade 2 for Kido and Zanjutsu, let alone grade 3. Renji and Ichigo were the only two who advanced to grade 3 for Zanjutsu and only four people made it to grade 3 for Kido. Once they were satisfied (Renji not entirely), they headed out.

* * *

Academy students usually did one of three things during their breaks. They could stay and train, which the trio had every intention of doing. Just not today. They could also visit their family if they had any, which the trio didn't have. They could also choose to visit the shops around Seireitei or visit one of the nearby districts. Today, they decided to just stay in the Seireitei, since they still had a curfew even if it was an off day.

"This place is huge!" Rukia commented as they wandered along the streets of Seireitei. While they could wander freely inside, they were recommended not to venture towards the center, where the 3 separate military branches were located. In any case, most of the shops were located along the outskirts, so there was no reason to go any further in.

"Well, it has to be, since the noble houses reside here along with thousands of shinigami," Renji said. "I mean, look at all these shops! Clothes, accessories… Too bad we can't keep any in the Academy. I could do with a pair of sunglasses… Hey! There's that tattoo place! You guys want to come?" he asked as he began walking towards his destination.

"I think we'll pass. Do you want us to wait for you?" Ichigo called to Renji's retreating back.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up!" he called back before disappearing inside the shop.

"Where do you think he'll put his tattoo?" Rukia asked casually as they began walking off.

"He didn't tell me. But if I had to guess, I would say it'll be on his face, since he's been going on about how it will make him look more manly," he replied with a sigh.

"And you don't need one?" Rukia asked teasingly.

He smirked back. "What for? I'm already manly enough.

She laughed. "You just keep telling yourself that. Come on, let's go. I want to see what I can spend our pay on."

* * *

"Here you go," the shopkeeper said as he dropped the change into the girl's hands.

"Dōmo arigatō," she said cheerfully with a bow, pocketing the change and her purchase before scampering off. She wore the standard female student uniform and had her short hair tied in two pigtails. _'I'm sure Shiro-chan will enjoy this amanatto. Watermelons are easy enough to find, but amanatto is so hard to find in Junrinan,'_ she thought.

Nothing could wipe the smile off her face as she moved through the streets of Seireitei and in the direction of the west gate. Along with three others in her class, she'd been adept enough to advance to Grade 3 Kido, and that was saying something. She couldn't wait to tell Shiro-chan, though he would probably just scowl back at her and pretend he wasn't interested. Still, it was a slight disappointment that her Zanjutsu skills weren't good enough to advance. She would just have to try harder.

As she passed both academy students and Shinigami alike, she suddenly heard a shrill voice ring out that ate into her brain and made everyone around her wince, her included. "Oh my! Look at that!"

Looking around for the source of the noise, it wasn't long before she found it. Some distance ahead of her, a small female academy student was grabbing the arm of a much taller male student with orange hair and was pointing at one of the stores. As she watched in confusion, the female student began advancing towards the store, dragging her clearly reluctant friend along with her.

"Isn't that Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan?" she wondered out loud, recognizing her two classmates. Curious, she decided to say hello.

Earlier, Ichigo and Rukia were both having fun exploring the shops, and she somehow managed to hoodwink Ichigo into buying some snacks for her until he caught on and flat out refused from that point on.

Then suddenly, Rukia's eye caught something and she was immediately fixated with it. Before a reluctant Ichigo had even known what was going on, she was dragging him towards one of the stores. It was a manga/toy store that had many different manga volumes and simple children's toys. However, it wasn't the toys that fascinated Rukia. Rather-

"Ichigo! Look at that! Isn't that really cute?" she asked, pointing at one particular manga, her voice much higher than usual with excitement.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo asked as he picked it up. It was a simple looking manga that had an illustration of a rabbit on the cover. "The adventures of Chappy the Rabbit? What so nice about this? It's about a stupid rabbit! And it's copied from some author from the mortal world," he said, referring to the disclaimer located at the bottom of the front cover.

But Rukia wasn't listening. She snatched the manga from his hand and began thumbing through it. Then before he knew it, she was jabbing a picture of the rabbit in a victory pose in his face. "But isn't this the cutest thing you've seen?"

His eyes crossed as he stared at it. "Che-" he huffed in annoyance, brushing the manga from his face. Not knowing what he'd just set in motion, he said, "Buy it, burn it, do whatever you want; I don't care. But it's your money."

"I think I'll do just that," Rukia said, and she headed for the shopkeeper, just as another student walked up to them.

"Konnichiwa Kurosaki-kun. What are you and Kuchiki-chan doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Momo. Rukia's buying a manga of some weird rabbit character. What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked, his eyes still watching Rukia.

"I'm on my way to _Junrinan_. My Oba-san and my friend live there. Are you two here alone?" Momo asked as she looked at Rukia, who was currently fishing through her uniform for money.

"Oh no no, we came with Renji, but he went to get a tattoo, so we left without him," Ichigo replied a little quickly. Then he frowned slightly, showing his clear displeasure of Renji's actions. "Anyway, congratulations on getting into grade 3 of-"

"Oh! Hinamori-chan! Look at this!" Rukia suddenly said as she hurried up to the two of them and thrust the manga into Momo's hands, a gleam in her eyes. "Isn't this the cutest thing you've seen?"

Momo looked at it as she mouthed, "The Adventures of Chappy the Rabbit…" Slowly, her face broke into a grin. "This is cute!"

"Oh no, not you too," Ichigo said with a groan. "You two are acting like spoilt little girls- oof!" he suddenly grunted, for Rukia's fist had embedded itself into his stomach, although the smile never left her face.

"Well, I must get going," Momo said, returning the manga to Rukia. "I need to go see my Oba-san and my friend. Maybe I'll introduce him to you guys one of these days." And with that, she jogged off.

Rukia turned to a fuming Ichigo. "… What are you doing clutching your stomach?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you punched me?" Ichigo replied, hissing out the last two words.

"Well, you deserve it. You insulted a poor rabbit that has done nothing to you." She turned around. "Come on, let's go find Renji. He should be done by now."

* * *

It wasn't long before they met up with Renji again after tracing their steps, easy to find because of his red hair. Rather, it was Ichigo that did most of the searching, since Rukia had buried her nose into her manga.

"So guys, what do you think?" Renji asked, gesturing at his forehead with a grin.

Rukia looked up and stared. Ichigo well… he just stared. Fact was, they didn't know what to think. Renji had gotten a tattoo alright, and it did make him look more intimidating if he wasn't smiling, albeit a little more ridiculous as well.

Both his eyebrows had been completely tattooed over in black. Then from the start of each eyebrow, the tattoos extended upwards onto his forehead. Then, they branched out in opposite directions towards his temple before curving back up again and stopping just before his scalp. It looked like some sort of incomplete tribal tattoo.

"Well… it's given you a new look, that's for sure," Ichigo said.

"Thanks. I told you the tattoo will work. I look so much better, don't I?"

"I suppose it really depends on who's asking…" Rukia started uncertainly.

"Which means it's perfect. Told you!" Renji laughed. "Ichigo, I hope you don't mind, but I'll be stealing some of your fans now with my new look."

Scratch that. They were rendered dumbfounded.

* * *

On the first day back from their break, they were greeted with some unusual news from Ounabara.

"All the instructors received a _Jigokucho_ this morning regarding some very important news. By the way, if you don't know what a _Jigokucho_ is, tell me and I'll enroll you for the basics in the next uptake," he said. Everyone laughed, but stopped once they realized he was serious.

"Let me give you some background information. Every year, the _taichou_ of a certain division will be tasked with inspecting the Academy. The day is random, but they will usually inform us on the day they're coming over. This year, the _taichou_ who will be gracing us with his presence is the 5th squad _taichou_ – Aizen Sosuke, and his _fuku-taichou_ – Ichimaru Gin, who is incidentally the prodigy I was telling you about who graduated within a year some 50 years ago."

"While they're here, they will be inspecting the grounds and might sit in on the training sessions of some of the classes. Now, since this is a yearly event, I hope that you all will be on your best behavior today, and pay your respects if you bump into them. I do not wish to see or hear about anyone in this class being disrespectful towards Aizen-Taichou and Ichimaru Fukutaichou. If I do, I will be most displeased." His eyes narrowed as he spoke the last sentence, and everyone gave an involuntary shudder.

"Right, they will be coming around mid-day, but in the meantime, let's begin our lesson…"

* * *

The excitement was tangible during lunch that day. Ichigo, Renji and Rukia all wolfed down their lunch before heading to the courtyard where _Aizen-taichou_ would arrive at. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who had the same idea, as there was already a large crowd gathering at the courtyard. The crowd was split in two, creating some sort of guard-of-honor from the entrance.

When they reached the crowd, they slowly muscled their way to the front of the crowd, although Rukia had it much easier as she could wiggle her way through gaps much easier than either Ichigo or Renji could. In front, they were surprised when they bumped into Hinamori Momo.

"Hello, Hinamori-chan. Any sign of Aizen-taichou yet?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Kuchiki-chan. No, they haven't arrived yet, though I don't suppose it'll be long now." They watched and waited in silence for a few seconds before Momo spoke again. "Hey, do you think he's anything like your brother? I mean, I've never met him before, so I don't know how your brother is like."

"To be honest, so do I. I haven't seen Nii-sama since he came over a month back, so I can't really say for sure…"

Just then, their attention was drawn by the opening of the academy gates, and everyone fell silent immediately.

Then, everyone stood at attention as two figures appeared – one in a white haori, who could only be Aizen-taichou, and the other in a normal shihakusho, but with an armband on his left arm.

As they approached, Ichigo could feel an impressive aura emitting from him which was warm and friendly, nothing like the intimidating aura Kuchiki Byakuya had.

The first impression Aizen-taichou gave was one of a very intelligent person. He had brown hair and eyes, and seemed to look like a scholar with his square glasses and warm smile. However, Ichigo wasn't sure if he was being paranoid or something, but somehow the warm smile Aizen had didn't seem to extend to his eyes. His eyes looked… different. But as Aizen slowly got closer to where Ichigo was standing, the look was gone. Ichigo shook his head. Perhaps he was over-thinking.

Meanwhile, Rukia was staring at Ichimaru. She didn't know why, but his appearance was sending chills down her spine. He looked… there was no other word for it – mysterious. He was smiling but his eyes were only open to slits, such that it was impossible to see his eyes. Overall, it gave him a very cunning look. Somehow, he didn't look like someone that could be trusted.

One thing was for sure though, they both thought as the two figures entered the academy building. They were definitely different from Kuchiki Byakuya.

* * *

_And cut! Not much of a plot movement, but I had to put this in, because I wanted Ichigo to be responsible for his own demise at the hands of Chappy :D And what's with all of Renji's tattoos? Kubo-san never did say._

_And I hope you guys are fine with my interpretation of the Academy curriculum, since its actual curriculum is anyone's guess. I do plan on making Ichigo being more adept at Kido than canon. He sucked in canon because he had no training. Renji... well he always sucked._

_Some responses:_

_**Bauble Trouble: I didn't really mean a lovers' spat literally. I mean since this is their first time fighting each other, and they make a great couple... Well, you catch my drift. Thanks for your comment about Ichigo too, and I think you made a great point. I'll give him more motivation, but I can't just up and say he wants to protect out of the blue. It wouldn't flow. So like the old man in Ichigo's inner world says: Patience...**  
_

_****__****__**Lalaith Quetzalli: Patience, lol. They first need to figure out that they like each**____ other..._

_____Next up, they finally go to the real world, where we know what happens..._

_____I thank you all for your support and show your appreciation/suggestions with a review! Next chapter as per usual schedule._

_____Till then, see you on Tuesday evening!_


	12. Chapter 11: World Of The Living

_Hi again! So here's the next chapter!_

_Another thanks to everyone who has liked/alerted/reviewed this story! Remember, your reviews motivate me not to slow my pace ^^ And if I really do complete this, it'll be definitely epic in length :P_

_Ok, next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine._

* * *

Chapter 11: World of the Living

A week later

For the first year advanced class, the furor over the inspection a week ago died fairly quickly, mostly due to the fact that they had something else to look forward to – their first visit into the real world. This was once again, one of the many special privileges their class had. The second class to participate in this exercise would only do so in a few more months. That gave them even more bragging rights, and hence, they were all noticeably excited when it was time for their brief about the training exercise.

"All right," Ounabara said. "As you all know, everyday, hundreds and thousands of humans die a day. When pluses die in the living world, they don't magically waltz into Soul Society on their own. Instead, they remain rooted in the living world until a shinigami comes along and performs Konso on them, or they get consumed by a Hollow. Obviously, we can't allow that to happen, so today, you will be travelling to the living world to practice performing Konso."

Although the students were already aware of their trip into the mortal world, to hear it being confirmed by their head teacher just made the excitement seem more tangible. Most of them were excited about being able to be the first students in their year to perform Konso; however, two students were excited for completely different reasons.

Having never experienced life in the living world, Rukia was understandably eager to enter it and see how it was like. As for Ichigo, having lived his entire afterlife with Rukia to date, her desire to visit the living world had rubbed off on him. Since he had lived in the mortal world for a period of time, albeit a short one, he too was eager to see how much it had changed.

"You know, I can't imagine what would've happened if I wasn't in the advanced class. No actually, I can. I'll probably be frothing in envy when I see you two leave for the living world," Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"Well, since you are in the advanced class, there's no point creating a 'what if' scenario where you're worst off," Ichigo whispered back.

"Now," Ounabara picked up the katana that was lying on his table. "A trademark for shinigami is this – a _Zanpakuto_. Every shinigami, from the unseated ones to the Captains, all have a Zanpakuto, and they're unique to each and every one of you. Even for those of you who enter the Onmitsukido or the Kido Corps, you too will have your own Zanpakuto. The only difference is that you'll use it much less. This is also what you need to perform Konso on a Plus."

Amidst the increase in murmurs, he unsheathed the sword to reveal an ordinary looking blade with no unique design or markings on it. "Don't get your hopes up. You're not receiving your Zanpakuto today," their sensei smirked as audible groans were heard from his disappointed students.

He waved the sword. "This is an _Asauchi_, an ordinary, generic Zanpakuto with nothing special to it. It is the Zanpakuto all low-ranking or unseated shinigami have, which means I hope this does not become your personal weapon. For the purpose of today's exercise, you will each be receiving an _Asauchi_ to use."

"In addition to practicing Konso, you will also be pitted against dummy hollows that were created by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute for training. Since they are dummies, they won't consume any Pluses, but they will attack you, so treat it as you would a normal Hollow. Now, any questions?"

Half the class shot their hands up.

"… _Not_ about when you will receive your Zanpakuto." To everyone's surprise and amusement, all hands fell. They all had the same question in mind.

Ounabara shook his head, his amusement evident in his face. "Now, immediately after lunch, all of you will return to this classroom to draw out your equipment. May I remind you that even though this is just a standard Zanpakuto, I do not wish to see any of you mistreating it, which means I do not want to hear about any of you engaging in duels with any of your classmates." He resisted the urge to sigh when looks of disappointment crossed many of his students' faces.

* * *

That afternoon couldn't have taken longer to arrive. But when it finally did, everyone was prepped and raring to go. They each drew out one _Asauchi_ along with other equipment, all wrapped in a large cloth and slung diagonally on their backs, and they were now all waiting in front of a Senkaimon – on top of one of the Academy buildings, for their year 6 student supervisors to arrive.

At the same time, they were each given a slip of paper that had a picture on it. Renji had one with a picture of a skull. Izuru, who was standing behind them, had one too.

"Any idea what these pieces of paper are for?" Renji asked.

Izuru just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Meanwhile, Rukia gave a squeal of delight when she found that her piece of paper had the picture of a rabbit. "I'm definitely keeping this," she said with glee. She had taken an immediate liking to Chappy the rabbit ever since she purchased the manga, saying it was the 'cutest thing she had ever seen'. It was now sitting in her dorm, only a week old but looking extremely worn after being flipped through countless times.

Ichigo frowned when he looked at the piece of paper in his hands, which was identical to Rukia's. "I don't see what's so nice about this thing. It's just a bunny."

Rukia looked scandalized. "Ichigo! How could you say that? It's not just any bunny; it's called Chappy! And what has it ever done to you?"

"It's… well… it's too ridiculous looking! You've only seen that thing for a week and you're already idolizing it!" he protested.

Rukia's face turned slightly red as she glared at him. "I'm not idolizing it! I just think it's cute, that's all. And may I remind you that you were the one who said you were fine with me buying it?" she retorted.

"I did no such-" Ichigo said, then stopped. "Oh shit, I did."

Rukia smirked at him. "See? So you can't insult it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front. A few minutes later, three students he didn't recognize walked up to the front of the class. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Rukia was still staring at the rabbit picture. He sighed heavily before reaching over and grabbing the slip of paper from her hands. When she turned to glare at him, he hissed in irritation, "They're here," as quickly as he could to avoid her fist.

"Listen up! Let's start with some quick introductions," the student in the middle said. He had short black hair and a collar on his neck, and he had the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek. "We're your sixth-year supervisors. My name's Hisagi. Short one on my left is Kanizawa, and the big guy's Aoga. The three of us will be leading today's exercise."

As soon as Hisagi had introduced himself, excited murmurs and whispers broke out throughout the entire class.

"Hey… what's happening?" Renji whispered to Izuru, who was now standing next to him. "Are those three famous or something?"

"What? Are you serious? You've never heard of him?" Izuru replied in shock. "It's not all of them; it's the one in the middle, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Yeah, what about him? Is he a noble or something?" Renji asked again.

"Don't be stupid, Renji," Rukia whispered from behind him. "He's the first student in decades to receive an assignment from the Gotei 13, even though he hasn't graduated. They say he's almost certain to become a seated officer in future. It's strange though that he still hasn't graduated. Even those students that graduate early seldom receive assignments from the Gotei 13."

"Maybe they realized his potential," Ichigo suggested. "I heard he could've graduated in his third year, but he always failed to pass the written test by just a few points. Maybe they realized that he has talent even though he failed the test."

"And not forgetting the fact that he failed the entrance exam twice too," Izuru said. "Which means, as the second in the class, I probably have more talent than him…"

Even though his back was facing him, Ichigo could almost hear Izuru's smirk when he spoke. "Oi, getting a little full of yourself are we? Aren't you forgetting who's first in the class?"

Before Izuru could retort, a scowling Hisagi suddenly shouted, "Quiet! Those of you who are whispering will stop now!" Immediately, everyone fell silent. They could hear the authoritative, commanding tone in his voice. He was definitely more talented than his time at his academy suggested.

When no one talked for a few more seconds, Kanizawa spoke up. "All right. Here's how we'll proceed. You'll all be divided into groups of three. Earlier, each one of you was given a slip of paper with a symbol on it. Please use this symbol and find other students with the same symbol and form a group. Now move!"

The four of them didn't bother moving as a flurry of movement erupted all around them.

"Oh, so that's what these slips of papers were for," Renji said. "Well, I guess you're in my group," he said to Izuru.

"But we're in three-person groups right? So where's our last member?" Izuru asked as he looked round.

"Aah… hello Abarai-kun… Kira-kun…" someone suddenly said from behind them. They turned.

"Oh, it's Hinamori," Renji said. "You're in our group?" he asked, holding up his slip of paper. She nodded. Beside him, Renji felt Kira stiffen, but he didn't say a word. _'What the hell, Izuru? Don't stand there like a dumbass. Say something or she'll think you're weird,'_ Renji thought.

When Izuru still didn't say anything, Renji stomped on his foot. "Ow!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

"Like you don't know, dumbass," Renji said. Izuru glared at him, and he glared back, both of them forgetting about their teammate, who was watching them squabble with an utterly bemused look on her face.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were waiting for their third group member, but they eventually realized that everyone else seemed to have their groups already. "Eh, where the heck is our third member?" Ichigo mumbled.

Rukia looked round, but there seemed to be no one else that wasn't in a group. "Hold on, let me go check."

She walked up to Kanizawa and asked, "Um… Excuse me Kanizawa-senpai, but we don't seem to have a third member."

The sixth-year student raised an eyebrow before she scanned a piece of paper in her hand. "Oh, I apologize. I forgot to mention. There is one group with only two members, since there are 32 people in your class." She turned to Hisagi, who was listening in as well. "That shouldn't be a problem right?"

He frowned but shook his head. "The dummy Hollow might be slightly harder, but it shouldn't be a problem. Just pray you don't get Hollow-682. It's the hardest of all the dummies," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what the research people were thinking…"

"Oh, it's no problem, Hisagi-senpai," Rukia said before walking back to Ichigo. "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you," she told Ichigo with a smirk.

He returned the same expression. "Yeah, who would want to be teamed up with you?"

Beside them, Renji sniggered. "Looks like you two are going to have trouble later on."

Izuru frowned slightly and looked at Renji. "Ah… Renji, you really shouldn't-" he said, but Rukia cut him off.

"Honestly, Renji. Must you turn everything into a competition?"

"But it's healthy competition that motivates everyone to do better!" he shot back in an attempt to defend himself. The others didn't answer, because Hisagi had just stepped up.

"All right!" Hisagi called out. "You all have your Jigokucho? Good, let's move out!"

* * *

"Wow…" That was all the entire class could say when they stepped out of the senkaimon and onto some huge, strange looking building. They were still in Japan; that much was confirmed by Hisagi-senpai, but it looked nothing like soul society. Everything was so… tall. Buildings, instead of being made of wood or stone, were also made with materials like concrete or even metal, and on an even larger scale than the academy buildings. The buildings here were deserted, like some sort of factory area.

"Everything is so different from what I remember, and that's saying something because I don't even remember much from when I was alive," Ichigo said to Rukia in awe, who was likewise rendered speechless.

"Quit gawking and gather round! If you want to explore, you have all the time after you graduate," Hisagi called out when he saw that the students were starting to wander.

When everyone had gathered, he announced, "Alright, here's the plan. For your first exercise, the instructions are simple enough. We've already released the dummy hollows – one for each team. You have one hour to hunt and destroy your hollow. While you should have no problems dealing with it, the dummies can and will hurt you if you slack off, so be warned. Return here when you're done or when time runs out. Any questions? No? Ok, move out!"

Ichigo turned to Renji and smirked. "We'll see you back here," he said to him before he and Rukia headed for their designated area.

"What's with this place?" Rukia asked as they ran in the direction their tracker was pointing. "It looks nothing like Soul Society."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Ichigo said. "It's nothing like what I remember as well."

"It feels like a waste that we aren't allowed to go exploring. There's so much to see," Rukia said wistfully.

"Well, maybe if we can dispose of the Dummy Hollow quickly enough, we can spend the remaining time exploring," he suggested.

Unfortunately, while the locator told them the general location their Hollow was, it didn't specify the exact location, so it took them a good fifteen more minutes before they found it. When they finally found it, they were surprised at how realistic it looked, right down to a hollow hole, even though they knew it was fake.

It was hiding inside a large empty warehouse, which made it easier to engage, although it definitely didn't look like it was going to go down without a fight.

The Hollow looked vaguely reptilian, like an alligator with much longer legs, and each leg ended with three talons that looked extremely sharp. It was almost ten meters long, and its entire body looked like it was covered with scales with no discernible pattern. Its hollow hole was located mid torso and its hollow mask covered the top half of its long snout, ending with sharp jagged teeth that looked just as dangerous as its talons.

"Wait… this is supposed to be a dummy hollow?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. "Looks bloody dangerous. Are you sure we didn't stumble on a real hollow?"

"Unfortunately, it's the dummy. There's the symbol of the Research and Development Institute on its hollow mask," Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo shook his head. "They must be crazy to give us something that looks so damn dangerous. We're only first year students, damn it!"

"What's its dummy code anyway?" she asked, suddenly remembering something.

"Hollow-682. Why?"

Rukia sighed in defeat. "Ugh, Hisagi-senpai said this was the hardest of all the Hollows. Trust our luck to be stuck with this."

Ichigo shook his head. "The head of the Research Institute is definitely crazy. I definitely do not want to go there even if you paid me to," he said as he reached for his _Asauchi_. "Well, we can't give up, so we might as well try, huh?"

Rukia drew her sword and they began advancing on the Hollow. "He never specified if we could use Kido, right? I'll stop it, you kill it," she said. Without waiting for an answer, she yelled, "_Bakudo #1: Sai!"_ Her reiatsu flared up slightly, but it seemed to have no effect on the Hollow. "Eh? What happened?" she asked in confusion.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Rukia, '_Sai'_ is meant to lock someone's arms behind their backs. Do you think this Hollow is even capable of twisting its arms behind it?"

Tightening his grip on his sword, Ichigo charged, ignoring Rukia's cries of, "Ichigo! Wait!" Hollow-682 had yet to move even after the duo had entered the warehouse, so for one fleeting second, Ichigo wondered if it was immobile as he leapt, aiming for the Hollow's head.

That notion was dispelled immediately when Ichigo swung at the Hollow's head but met with hard stone floor instead as it suddenly leapt into the air. Momentarily distracted by his miss, Ichigo didn't see the dummy Hollow land and swing its massive tail straight as his face until Rukia screamed his name. "Ichigo! Look out!" He looked up and saw the tail mere inches from his face!

Ichigo leapt back, but it was clear he wasn't going to be able to avoid the tail, until Rukia shouted, "_Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"_ A rope of yellow energy burst from Rukia's hands and caught the dummy's tail just short of Ichigo's body. She pulled it and it stopped short.

"Eh…" Ichigo said in slight shock. He could literally see the weirdly-shaped scales on the hollow's back. With its viciousness, it certainly didn't qualify to be called 'dummy'.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Kill it!" Rukia shouted again.

Regaining his composure, Ichigo dove for the hollow's head, but his hesitation was costly, as the hollow broke free of Rukia's _Bakudo_ and swung its tail at Ichigo again. This time, Ichigo raised his sword to block the attack, but as the tail connected with his sword, the impact was enough to send him flying nearly halfway across the warehouse, close to where Rukia was standing. But instead of pursuing him, the Hollow just stayed where it was.

"This thing is insane!" Ichigo said. "What were they thinking, giving us something so vicious?"

"Well maybe if you didn't rush in stupidly we won't have a problem!" Rukia shot back. "That thing was obviously modified to be pretty strong, not to mention it can break Kido as well. We need a plan to defeat it."

"Well, it's not as if our kido is that powerful yet. At least it's not chasing after us… Maybe that's their idea of a 'dummy'. Vicious but it doesn't chase."

They stood there surveying the idling dummy Hollow for a moment before Ichigo said, "We nearly got it the last time. How about we try something similar again? I'll attack, and when it makes its move, you bind it and I'll finish it off."

Rukia turned to him. "What? Don't be crazy. What if I miss? Then you might get seriously injured, because that tail looks like it will definitely hurt. Besides, it broke out of my Kido once. It'll definitely be able to do so a second time."

"Come on, don't worry so much. I have complete faith in you," Ichigo said. "Besides, if you really did miss, I'll be able to block it. I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. "Ready when you are."

Focusing on his target, Ichigo charged. As he did, he heard Rukia muttering the incantation for _'Hainawa'_. When he was almost abreast with the Hollow, it began to move, just as Rukia yelled, "_Bakudo #4: Hainawa!"_

The long yellow energy rope burst from her hands and wrapped itself around the Hollow's tail. Rukia pulled at the other end, preventing the Hollow from moving its tail. The tail twitched, but the _Bakudo_ held.

"Die you stupid lizard bitch!" Ichigo yelled as he stabbed at the hollow's head.

Unfortunately for them, they overlooked one important factor. The Hollow's body was still mobile, so it was able to jerk away from Ichigo's attack. His sword slapped onto stone again, and he immediately had to jerk his sword up to parry the sharp talons that were swinging for his face.

The force of the blow was enough to make Ichigo stumble, but he managed to recover in time to meet the Hollow's next attack. It swiped twice in quick succession, but Ichigo managed to block the first attack and dodge the second, only to find that it had broken free again and its tail was now heading straight for his gut.

Caught off guard, Ichigo barely had time to raise his sword, but before the tail reached him, it suddenly thrashed violently once and the tail sailed high above Ichigo's head, just as it collapsed to one side.

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo spotted Rukia standing over the fallen hollow.

The moment it had broken free of her Kido, Rukia made her move. While it was busy with Ichigo, she dived for its unprotected side, ramming her sword directly above its forelegs. To her surprise, it was enough to down the Hollow, but it wasn't completely 'dead' yet.

"It's all yours," she said to Ichigo with a slightly flourish of her hands, letting him know under no uncertain terms that she'd literally saved his hide.

"Thanks for that save. But I could've done it on my own, you know," Ichigo replied as he plunged his sword into the Hollow mask. The Hollow disintegrated and Rukia's sword fell to the floor with a clang.

"Please, just… don't," Rukia said in exasperation. "You're starting to sound like Renji, and trust me, that's something to be worried about."

"Well, I can see why they put us in teams. They wanted us to learn how to work together. That thing would've been tough for our level of skill to take down on our own. But I still can't believe they gave us something that dangerous," Ichigo complained.

"At least we took care of it," Rukia pointed out. "But still… lizard?" she asked in amusement.

Ichigo shrugged. "It was the best I could think of."

"How much time do we have left? Do we have time to explore for awhile?"

"No, no such luck. We only have twenty minutes left; we best be getting back."

By the time they got back, most of the other teams had already returned, and that included Renji, Momo and Izuru. Renji was pretty smug about that, much to their irritation, until Kanizawa overheard Ichigo complaining about their hollow and was taken aback to learn that they'd managed to double-team and defeat Hollow-682.

"That's impressive," she said. "It's usually tough even for a three-man team to take down. It's usually the only dummy model that ever causes any injuries. I think the people at the Research Institute have some sick sense of humor anyway." At that point, Renji's expression changed from one of smugness to that of irritation.

Once everyone had been accounted for, Hisagi gathered everyone and announced. "Ok, now that everyone has had a chance to experience fighting a Hollow, let's move on to the next segment of our training."

* * *

A few hours later

"Hinamori! You're not supposed to use that much force when tapping the Plus's head!" Hisagi called out.

"Huh?" Momo replied in confusion as she removed the hilt of her sword from the head of the Soul she was performing Konso on. Seconds later, she was interrupted by cried of "Waaa! It hurts! It hurts!" coming from the Soul as his body disappeared.

"Don't worry, he's still going to Soul Society," Hisagi reassured her as she looked on in horror. "You're just not supposed to use that much force. It puts unnecessary pressure on them, making their transition painful instead of painless." Still, Momo looked extremely guilty as she walked off. Shaking his head, Hisagi checked the record he was holding.

'_Hmm… 32 students, and everyone has practiced Konso twice. In that case…"_ He turned to Aoga. "Aoga, go open up the Senkaimon. We're almost done here."

While that was happening, Renji was getting bored after having performed Konso twice and was waiting for everyone else to finish. "What the hell? This is way easier than I thought it'll be," he said.

"I agree," Ichigo said. "We move on to something so simple after the fight. I think it would've worked better if we'd done Konso first, then moved on to fight the stupid dummies."

"Well, that's how it goes, doesn't it? We usually have to save a Plus from a hollow before performing Konso," Rukia offered.

Izuru on the other hand wasn't paying attention. He was watching Momo as she walked back towards the group of four with a slightly upset look on her face. "Ahh, Hinamori-chan, don't look so down," he said nervously, unconsciously pulling at his sword.

He was rewarded when Renji suddenly punched him in the back. "Come on, Izuru! Would you stop fidgeting already? You've been doing that ever since we got back from the dummy fight. It's annoying!"

"C-Cut it out, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun!" Momo said in shock. Ichigo and Rukia just shook their heads at Renji's antics.

"Alright everyone, gather up!" Hisagi called out. "We're done for the-"

"Ahh!" A scream suddenly pierced the night, and everyone jumped. Turning round, they saw Kanizawa backing away from something, just as two huge talons drove through her body and lifting her into the air, sending blood flying everywhere.

Everyone stood frozen in shock when they saw what the talons were connected to.

"What… the hell is that?" Renji said.

No one could answer him.

* * *

_Ok, I know Hainawa isn't supposed to work this way, I think, but won't a leash be cool? Not sure about Sai though. _

_So despite their disputes, they can work together! Isn't that great? I decided to stick them in a two man team because a third person is unnecessary. Oh, and can anyone guess where I got the code 682 from?_

_Some responses:_

_**Lalaith Quetzalli: I honestly want to bring the humans in, but right now I'm at a lost as to how. Any suggestions? :P**_

_**Hunterofcomedy: No Aizen sitting in, sorry. Given how he always 'knows everything', we can't have him releasing Kyoka Suigetsu, can we?**_

_So, what will happen next chapter? I think we all know what... and more! Academy arc ending soon, maybe in 4 or 5 more chapters. After that, I don't know what :/_

_I hope you guys can show your support for this fic with a review or suggestions! Likes and alerts are nice, but reviews are nicer. Next chapter will be as usual._

_Till then, see you guys Saturday Evening!_


	13. Chapter 12: Protection

_Hi, back again! _

_Thanks again to everyone who had put my story on their alerts/favorites, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and thank you **hothead11** for being the 200th reviewer!_

_To those that want to know what 682 stands for, go look up SCP-682, or 'SCP Foundation'. It's a very interesting website ^.^ It's fictional though, so don't get any ideas O.o_

_Oh before I forget, would you guys prefer if I tweaked Zangetsu's abilities (as in add on) or would you prefer me to keep it as it is? If I do add, I won't make it overpowered, but adding on will be fun._

_Anyway, on to the next chapter, which has a nice twist to it!_

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 12: Protection

Shocked screams pierced the night sky as everyone stared in horror at the body of one of their student supervisors.

"It- It killed her!" shouts rang through the air.

"What… The hell… is that?" Ichigo breathed in horror.

The two talons 'fused' together to form a huge claw, and that in turn belonged to a huge Hollow that towered over the entire rooftop, covering it in its moonlit shadow. Its hollow mask gave it an unusual skull like appearance, and the mask ended with two horns. It was so huge that the students weren't even as tall as the bottom half of its legs, and it was hunched and not standing on the rooftop. It swung its claw back, flinging Kanizawa's lifeless body through the air, and she sailed over the rooftop, disappearing out of sight in a shower of blood.

Suddenly, Aoga charged past all of them, his sword held low by his side. "You monster! What the hell did you do to Kanizawa?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, charging at the Hollow.

"Aoga! Stop!" they heard Hisagi yell.

"Aoga-senpai! Wait!" Rukia screamed, but if he heard it, he ignored it. He charged recklessly, and appeared not to notice the hollow raising its arm. The arm swung down, and Aoga raised his sword to block it. He might as well hadn't, as the claw cut through the sword like paper and slashed him down the front length of his body.

His yells were suddenly cut short, but no one could see how badly hit he was. They didn't need to though – a wide fan of blood sprayed from his front and he crumpled to the ground. "No!" Ichigo yelled.

Chaos erupted. The students began screaming and backing away towards the Senkaimon Aoga had opened just a few moments ago, as the Hollow reared back and gave a loud, deafening roar. The air thickened slightly as it released some power through its roar, shaking the building slightly and throwing up loose pebbles.

Drawing his sword, Hisagi looked back and yelled amidst the chaos, trying his best not to let his fear show through his voice. "Fall back, all of you! First-year students, fall back! Get out of here! Run away! Get through the Senkaimon and get out of here! Run! As fast as you can!" The students needed no further prompting and stampeded towards the Senkaimon.

While he wanted to get the hell out of here as well, Hisagi couldn't let any of the first year students come to harm under his charge. He had to buy them time until they escaped, and only then could he escape. _'Shit! Where the hell did that huge hollow come from? How the hell did I not sense it?'_

Not tearing his eyes away from the Hollow as it climbed onto the rooftop, Hisagi thumbed a button on his uniform and yelled, "Soul Society! This is an emergency request by Sixth-Year acting instructor Hisagi Shuuhei! We're under attack by a huge hollow in the mortal world and I need immediate backup! It has already taken down my two colleagues and I'm the only one left! Repeat, I need immediate backup, Location 1026 by Northwest 2128! This is an emergency!"

Movement to his right caught his eye. Hisagi turned – and was dumbfounded to see another Hollow, just as big as the first, climbing onto the roof. It looked like a worm, but each leg, instead of just a normal one, branched out into tens of scythe-like appendages.

'_Another one? How-'_ Movement to his front caught his attention again. He turned, just in time to see two huge talons swinging towards him. He raised his sword and leapt backwards, and the talons just grazed his sword, knocking him backwards.

'_Shit! I need to keep both of them in my sights-'_ But as he backed up, the Hollow lunged again, at the same time the worm-like Hollow pounced as well, both coming from separate directions.

* * *

"Guys, let's move!" Renji shouted to Ichigo and Rukia, who were both staring at the huge Hollow in shock, and at Hisagi, who was fearlessly standing between them and the Hollow.

"Huh?" Rukia said, and turned back to see Renji some distance away and frantically beckoning to the both of them. Both Momo and Izuru were standing next to him, both desperate to run but not willing to leave two of their classmates behind.

"Come on guys, let's go! There's nothing we can do to help!" Renji yelled at them again.

"Oh," Rukia said. She turned – and was horrified to see that Ichigo had his sword drawn, but was just standing there. She grabbed Ichigo's arm and began pulling him with her. "Come on Ichigo, we can't fight it. We need to go!" Ichigo resisted her pull for a second before turning round and following her. But after a few steps, they heard a huge roar, and instinctively, they all turned round – and stopped.

A second Hollow, just as large as the first, had joined the fray, and Hisagi was now outnumbered by two huge Hollows to one.

Sword still in his hands, Ichigo took a step forward.

"Ichigo/Kurosaki-kun!" all of them shouted, but Ichigo ignored them.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Rukia yelled as she followed him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We can't just run away and leave Hisagi-senpai here!"

"Are you crazy?" Izuru yelled, unconsciously taking a step forward himself. "He told us to run! We're supposed to follow his orders during this training exercise!"

"It's suicide Ichigo! Don't even think about it! It killed two six years in an instant, and that was just one hollow! We're only first years. It doesn't matter if there're five of us; there's nothing we can do!" Renji shouted, but before he was finished, Ichigo was shouting back.

"Screw the rules! It took down Aoga-senpai and Kanizawa-senpai! We can't let them kill off a third!"

"Kurosaki-kun is right," Momo suddenly said, to the horror of her two teammates. "We can't just run away."

"Not you too!" Renji half yelled.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had raised his sword in front of him. At that point, the two hollows had pounced on Hisagi. He managed to dodge the first, but a spurt of blood from his cheek showed he was unable to dodge the second. "I didn't become a shinigami just to run away. Like it or not, I'm going, and you guys aren't going to stop me, although I could definitely use everyone's help."

Rukia gave a thin smirk as she drew her sword. "Don't be daft. Who said anything about stopping you? I've got your back Ichigo, like you have mine."

"Against the odds, huh? Just like old times. Follow my lead," he smirked back, and together, they charged.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Renji yelled. A split second later, Hinamori rushed after them, her sword drawn as well.

"Ah shit." Left with no choice, Izuru and Renji followed hot after her.

* * *

While he managed to dodge the first attack, Hisagi had unwittingly jumped straight into the path of the second hollow, and was unable to get out of the way in time. He twisted away, but one of the worm-like Hollow's appendages sliced his right cheek open, spraying blood onto the floor.

He collapsed to one knee. "Shit… Shit…" Hisagi swore as he got up and valiantly stood his ground, ignoring the flow of blood he could feel on his cheek that signaled he was still alive. Before him, the two hollows readied to attack again.

Pushing away his fear, Hisagi gripped his sword tighter and yelled, "Come at me you bastards! You're not taking me without a fight!" But even as he said that, he knew he was up against impossible odds, but he couldn't run; he wouldn't run.

Both hollows attacked together, just as five figures leapt past Hisagi, meeting the attack dead on.

All five had their swords drawn, and their combined effort was just enough to stop the attack. Ichigo blocked the claws of the devil-faced hollow while Izuru and Momo blocked one set of scythe blades and Rukia and Renji blocked another.

"You- you five…" Hisagi replied in shock as the hollows drew back their weapons, ready to attack again.

At once, all of them sans Renji raised their arms and began shouting, _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation…"_

At the same time, Renji backed up next to Hisagi and said, "Yeah, you can reprimand us later, but don't overlook that we're saving your ass, Hisagi-senpai."

"…_surges, march on to the south! Hado #31: Shakkaho!"_ They all ended at the same time and simultaneously, four orbs shot out from four different casters and zoomed towards the two hollows, two for each hollow. Izuru and Momo's blasts crashed against the worm-like Hollow's mask, engulfing it in a plume of red smoke and making it screech in pain.

Ichigo and Rukia both aimed for the devil-faced hollow. Rukia's blast reached it first, smashing into its hollow mask and making it falter. Ichigo's followed in quick succession, and his blast, noticeably larger than the rest, forced the hollow to roar and take a step back.

"Yeah! Perfect hits!" Renji shouted in triumph – but their relief was short lived as the smoke cleared. The worm hollow's mask was slightly cracked and bits of it had fallen off, and although Ichigo and Rukia had done better, the hollow didn't seem fazed – almost the whole mask was cracked, and the bottom corner was completely blown off. But other than that, they were still standing.

And to make things worse, they were now joined but not one, not two, but numerous other hollows, all in various shapes and sizes but all still huge. They surrounded the roof, and some were even capable of flight, bathing the night sky with impending death.

"Im… impossible…" All of them stood frozen and looked on in terror.

"I don't want to die…" Momo stammered. Unconsciously, Ichigo stepped forward, although he had no idea what he was going to do. But perhaps he could help distract them while the others got away… It was his fault they were in this situation anyway.

They stood rooted as they stared at the insurmountable odds stacked against them, none of them moving even as the devil hollow opened its mouth and a faint glow appeared-

A loud crack sounded, and they all blinked. A long blade had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, embedding itself dead center in the hollow's jaws. It seemed to hover there for a moment before it retracted, and the hollow's disintegrating body fell back, dead.

"My my… you guys certainly got yourselves into a twist, haven't you?" a smooth polite voice drawled.

They all turned and stared at the newcomers. It was Hisagi that found his voice first. "Ai… Aizen-taichou! Ichimaru-fukutaichou!" Ichimaru had his hand outstretched, his Zanpakuto in his hands, suggesting he was responsible for the kill.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Aizen said with a calm smile. "You did request backup, didn't you?" Everyone just looked at the fifth division captain and vice-captain in a mixture of shock and awe.

He walked up to the group and surveyed them. "The five of you have done admirably, but don't worry. I'm sure it was frightening, but it's over now."

Then, he drew his sword and walked calmly towards the hollows, which Ichimaru tailing behind. "The captain and I can take it from here," Ichimaru looked back and said. "Why don't you guys just rest for awhile and let us handle this?" Then, he turned back round, and the two officers leapt towards the oncoming Hollows.

* * *

Later that night

After Aizen and Ichimaru had taken care of the hollows, they stopped to once again commend the first years for their courage before taking their leave. A medical officer had arrived sometime during the fight to take care of Hisagi and to check on all the first year students before returning command to Hisagi.

The fight was… one-sided, to say the least. Despite being the best students of the year, it was clear that while one or two might have been no problem had their fear not affected them, the five of them would have stood no chance against the large number of Hollows. But when it came to a Captain and Vice-Captain's turn, the odds did a complete about-turn. This time, it was the Hollows that stood no chance.

Together, the two of them cut a swath through the Hollows. To the academy students, they made it seem so easy. While their kido did little damage, all it took was one swing of either Aizen's or Ichimaru's weapon and a Hollow would be taken down. In fact, Ichimaru was able to take down more than one hollow at once when he muttered something and his blade suddenly extended, impaling more than one hollow at once. They moved fluidly and gracefully, unlike anything any of the students had ever seen.

"Wasn't that amazing or what?" Momo asked the rest as they began packing up.

"Amazing? That was insane! They made it look so easy!" Izuru agreed. "The way they took down all the Hollows, it looked so effortless!"

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo said. "But I wonder, what were they doing before they came? They arrived pretty fast," he mused.

"Come on, Ichigo, lighten up. They just saved our lives. Besides, they're Captains and Vice-Captains. They can probably do much more than we can; the fight was evidence enough," Renji said.

"I guess you're right," Ichigo conceded.

They stood there in silence for a moment. "I wonder… do you think we'll ever end up like them, being captains or vice-captains?" Izuru asked.

"Why not? If others can do it, why can't we?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah! Then maybe I can be Aizen-taichou's subordinate, or maybe even his vice-captain. He's so nice, don't you think? I would really love to serve under him," Momo replied.

Renji scoffed. "Well, then you'll have to compete against Ichimaru-fukutaichou. He's already so powerful."

"But once he becomes a Captain, that position will be empty," she said.

"Well, whatever squad he becomes Captain of, I won't want to serve under him," Rukia said with a mock shudder. "His look gives me the creeps."

"You could always become my vice-captain when I become a Captain," Ichigo told her with a smirk.

"No way. That'll definitely be the weakest squad of all, so no thanks," she shot back, to everyone else's amusement. "And I'm quite sure there's a rule against Strawberries holding a Captain's post."

"Just watch. I'll definitely reach that level someday," Ichigo said. No one answered him. They were all entertaining that possibility – of them all becoming Captains or Vice-Captains someday.

"Oi, first-years! What's taking so long over there?" Hisagi called over to them. He was standing in front of the Senkaimon and scowling over at them. Half his head was bandaged from the slash he'd received, but he was otherwise fine. "Less talking and more walking! You can talk more when you get back to Soul Society."

"Yes, Hisagi-senpai!" they all said and hurriedly rushed to the Senkaimon.

* * *

There's something to be said about how people become friends. It could be because they have lived life together for a long while that when one goes, the other is never far behind. Friends could also have something in common between them; something they can share/laugh/cry about. Friends can also be found after fighting together, staring down at death together, and making it out alive. As such, from that point onwards, Momo and Izuru became their friends. They were probably not as close as the trio was, but they were close enough.

And as for the Hollow incident, they were commended for their brave, albeit reckless actions. An inquiry was launched by the Gotei 13 as to how so many powerful Hollows had managed to congregate at a training location when it should've been monitored by Soul Society, and it was headed by Aizen-taichou himself.

As a slight compensation for placing the students in danger as well as five of their actions (despite breaking a few rules in the process), they were given a day off.

"Why don't we make the most of today and visit _Junrinan_?" Momo suggested. "It's the closest district to the Academy since the west gate is the closest. I can take you guys to meet my friend and my Oba-san." Since they had no other better suggestion, and the trio had yet to visit _Rukongai_ yet, they agreed.

* * *

"I suppose that bag of _amanatto_ is for him?" Renji asked, pointing to the bag in Momo's hand.

"Yup! He loves it, but it's not that easy to find in Junrinan."

"How's Junrinan like?" Rukia asked as they walked towards the west gate. "Is it very different from the outer districts?"

Momo considered the question. "I don't know… It's similar to life in the academy I guess, minus the routines and lessons. How're the outer districts like? I've never been beyond the second district, and it's not much different from the first."

"Wow, that's real lucky of you," Ichigo said with a hint of jealousy. "Rukia, Renji and I are from the 78th district of South Rukongai, and let me tell you, it's as bad as it can get."

"Is it really that bad?" Izuru asked. He too didn't know since his family stayed in the Seireitei.

"It was…" Rukia said grimly.

"And let's leave it at that," Ichigo finished. They didn't pursue it further.

After getting held up slightly by the gatekeeper, Ikkanzaka Jidanbo, who wanted to make sure they weren't playing truant, they were allowed out into Rukongai. Jidanbo was a huge, muscular, menacing looking man, as large as, if not larger than, the hollows they faced yesterday. Apparently, Momo knew him, which was to be expected since her district was just beyond the gate. He warmed up considerably once he spotted her, and let them through without much fuss after that.

* * *

A few hours later

So they spent the rest of their time exploring Junrinan and visiting Momo's grandmother and her childhood friend Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was a young boy with bleached white hair which added to the ice cold demeanor he gave off, merely grunting expressionlessly when introduced to the rest. He didn't react when Momo gave him the _amanatto_, although no one missed the way he gripped them eagerly.

He was also, to Rukia's delight, shorter than her, until Ichigo pointed out that he was just a boy. Obviously, he got a leg to his shin for that, but Toushiro didn't even react, and when it was time for them to leave for the academy, he acted like he couldn't care less.

"Bye Shiro-chan! I'll be back when I can," Momo called with a wave to her childhood friend.

"Take your time; there's no need to strain yourself, bed-wetter Momo," he called out with a bored expression.

"Bed-wetter?" Renji asked with a smirk when they were out of earshot.

Momo blushed slightly. "That's his retaliation whenever I call him Shiro-chan. He'd rather I call him by his proper name.

"Interesting," Ichigo mused. "That's something to remember when he finally becomes a shinigami."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"He can become a shinigami. Can't you feel his spiritual pressure? I can feel it leaking from him," Rukia replied.

"Yeah, and it's strong too," Ichigo added.

As they entered Seireitei and made their way towards the academy gates, Ichigo suddenly spotted someone that made him stop. "Uh… Rukia, isn't that the old man we saw with Kuchiki-taichou last month?"

Frowning, Rukia followed the direction he was looking at, and stopped. Sure enough, standing at the academy gates was the same old man, which she assumed was her brother's advisor or assistant, flanked with one shinigami, and he was looking straight at her.

"It is. What does he want?" Rukia asked no one in particular as they approached him.

"Ask him?" Renji suggested. "It's got to be you he's looking for." Izuru and Momo, who haven't seen the old man before, didn't say anything.

"Ah, Rukia-sama, I wish to speak to you alone, under orders from Kuchiki-sama," he said to Rukia. He didn't acknowledge anyone else, nor did he give any inclination that he knew they even existed.

Taken slightly aback, Rukia glanced at the rest.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked a little loudly. "Can't you just-" He stopped when Rukia placed a hand on his arm. When he looked at her, she shook her head slightly.

"Go. I'll meet you guys later," she said. Ichigo looked like he seriously considered ignoring her request, but Renji nudged him along. With a slightly worried backwards glance at her, Ichigo left with the others.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Rukia still hadn't returned, and Ichigo was getting anxious, and even though he tried not to show it, it was way too obvious, much to the irritation of someone in their group.

"Would you stop fretting Ichigo? Rukia will be fine," Renji said irritably. "It's probably just some noble business. We shouldn't stick our heads into it."

"It's been two hours. I don't think it's that simple. Something just felt wrong from the way that man sounded," Ichigo said. He looked at Izuru, hoping he could shed some light to Renji's suggestion of 'noble businesses, but the latter just shook his head.

"Sorry Ichigo, I can't help you there," he said.

"Is Ichigo always like this?" Momo asked Renji quietly.

"When it's about Rukia? Yes," Renji replied stiffly. He missed the look Momo and Izuru shared after that.

"Hey guys…" Rukia's voice suddenly came from somewhere behind them. They all turned to see Rukia looking at Ichigo with a sad expression.

"Rukia… what's wrong?" Ichigo blurted out.

Instead of replying, she said, "Ichigo, can I… can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Ichigo frowned but said, "Uh… sure, I guess." They moved away from where the rest were watching them with curious expressions and exited the dining hall. "What is it?" Ichigo asked anxiously once they were in some empty corner. "What did that old man want?"

He was shocked to see a tear roll down her cheek. "Rukia! What-" he stopped when Rukia shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, it's nothing. He said that… he said that Nii-sama is rescinding his earlier agreement to let me carry on training in the Academy…"

Ichigo was stunned for a few moments. "He WHAT?" Ichigo exclaimed after a few moments. "Why? What did you say?"

"I agreed, Ichigo. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you in the lurch like this. I selfishly decided to go ahead with it without considering your-"

"No, no, no," Ichigo interrupted. "You did nothing of that sort, Rukia. I would have encouraged you to go for it even if you'd asked me."

"But didn't you say before that you hoped I would stay?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"That was me being selfish. This is a good opportunity for you, Rukia. I want you to be happy. Besides, perhaps he has a reason for doing so. What else did that old man say?"

"He said that I would be transferred to the 13th division, and the 13th division taichou will oversee my training. But he didn't give a reason for wanting me to graduate early this time," Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't know what to think. Part of him was angry at Kuchiki Byakuya of depriving Rukia's training, yet another part refused to pass judgment that loosely, because he surely must have had a reason for doing so.

"So why did you tell me first? It's not that I mind, but how about the rest?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll tell them later. I wanted to tell you first, because you've been with me for so long, so it seemed… right that I told you first."

They stood there in silence for a moment. "When are you leaving?" Ichigo asked.

She averted her eyes. "Tomorrow," was all she said.

"Tomorrow? But…" Ichigo stopped himself, then crouched down and embraced Rukia. She stiffened for a moment before returning the hug.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"That should be my line, midget," he said softly. "You'll be all alone in the Gotei 13 until I graduate. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't stay lonely for long. Everything will turn out fine, I promise. Besides, you'll be training with the best. You might already be stronger than me when I graduate."

She gave a small laugh. "Don't strain yourself, idiot. I'm already hard pressed to reach your level." Then, they released the hug, and she lightly kicked his foot. "You're making me sound like such a wimp. I can survive out there myself, you know." She smiled at Ichigo. "Now I need to break the news to the rest. But thank you, Ichigo, for your support." Then, to Ichigo's complete shock, she leaned towards his still crouched form and kissed his cheek.

"Come, let's go," she said and began walking back to the dining hall. Ichigo followed numbly behind her, and a hand unconsciously moved to his cheek. He stared at the back of her head, wondering what she was thinking, and what was her purpose of doing that. He, on the other hand, didn't know what to think.

Sure, they would be separated temporarily, and sure, the move would probably benefit her. So why then, did he feel so empty at her words? Why then, was he feeling so worried for her? Why then, did he feel that part of him was leaving?

* * *

_No! They separated! Twist? Did any of you expect that? I could've kept her longer, but if you look at it from Byakuya's POV, he wants to protect Rukia, and after hearing about the Hollow incident, he pulled her out to protect her, even though neither Ichigo nor Rukia know that. Seems logical?_

___How was the end? Now, I want both of them to move from being unaware to clueless denial :D_

_General responses:_

_While I toyed with the idea of Ichigo saving the day, they've only been academy students for a month, so doing so would be too far-fetched. _

_Thanks for the suggestions on how to include the Karakura team. We'll see though ^.^_

_So if you guys want me to tweak Zangetsu a little, I will, though I will definitely pay close attention and not make Ichigo overpowered._

_Remember, show your support to this fic with a review or suggestions! Next chapter will be as usual._

_Till then, see you on Tuesday Evening!_

_Next chapter will be a time skip! To when? You'll have to wait for the next update!_


	14. Chapter 13: Moving Forward

_Hi again! This is being posted an hour early, because I got stupid mid-terms already, and I don't have access to a computer :/_

_Uh... How in the world did I get over forty reviews in the last chapter? A whole lot of thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me your opinions. Both houses made many valid points, but I can't please everyone. :( Not every one of you might be happy with my choice, but I hope you guys will be fine with it._

_Anyway, on to the next chapter! _

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine._

* * *

Chapter 13: Moving Forward

A year later

5th grade Zanjutsu class

The two students faced off each other with their practice swords while everyone watched. Although they were in Zanjutsu grade 5, they were only year two students. Then again, all eyes were actually on the student with the spiky orange hair, for even though he was a year 2, he was already in grade 5 in three of his classes. He was already in Grade 6 of Hakuda, and his remaining classes were expected to get bumped up to grade 6 in a few days time.

There was already talk about him graduating by the end of the year's curriculum. It was a shame though, that they had already started a new school year, so even if he was ready, he would have to wait till the end of the current curriculum year to take the graduation test.

The same couldn't be said about the other red-haired student though. Despite his good Zanjutsu scores, he was still bogged down by his dismal Kido ones.

"Are you ready to lose to me?" Renji smirked.

Ichigo scoffed back. "Please. You have yet to beat me."

"And… begin!"

Immediately, Renji charged. He swung straight down at Ichigo's head, but Ichigo swung his sword above him as he sidestepped, deflecting Renji's sword to hit the ground. At once, Ichigo lashed out with his foot, but Renji rolled away. Once his foot touched ground, Ichigo followed through, leaping straight at Renji. In one fluid motion, Renji switched to a kneeling position, bringing up his own sword just as Ichigo brought his sword down hard. The swords clashed together, the solid sound of wood striking wood echoing throughout the class.

As soon as Ichigo ceased the attack, Renji swept the floor with his feet. Ichigo jumped, almost a moment too late, and he felt Renji's sandaled foot brush against his. It wasn't enough to knock his feet off him, but it proved an almost costly distraction. Renji leapt up and chopped downwards, and Ichigo only managed to sidestep, jabbing at Renji's neck as he did. Using his momentum, Renji carried on forward, and Ichigo's blade stabbed harmlessly at thin air.

As he turned round, Renji saw Ichigo diving straight at him. Just as Ichigo swung, Renji disappeared. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he brought his sword up to his shoulder, meeting Renji's blade just as it swung at his neck. Renji pushed, but Ichigo held firm.

"Give up, Ichigo. You know how this would end."

"Yeah, with me beating you!" Ichigo snarled. Just before Renji pulled back, Ichigo flash stepped behind Renji, who found himself pushing against thin air, resulting in him stumbling forward. Thinking fast, Renji flash-stepped forward, and Ichigo's blade hit the ground harmlessly.

"Nice. You almost got me there," Renji said as he turned to face Ichigo again.

"Oh please. I held back on that swing, so it was slower than usual." Then without further banter, Ichigo leapt forward again. They traded strikes for a few more seconds, until Ichigo found an opening. As Renji swung at neck-level, Ichigo flash-stepped behind him. Sensing him, Renji twisted round and followed through the swing, but Ichigo had already dropped low and swept with his feet. He caught Renji's feet and he dropped to the ground. Before he could get up, Ichigo had already wedged his foot right below his arm and had his sword at Renji's neck.

"Winner, Kurosaki!" their sensei announced to a smattering of applause. No one was really surprised anyway.

"Nice one, Ichigo. Although I could have taken that one easily if I wanted to," Renji said with a smirk as he took the hand Ichigo offered and hoisted himself up.

"Must we go through this every time, or do I have to flay you to an inch of life before you admit defeat," Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"That's because you can't do it," Renji replied as class was dismissed and they left the room. Ichigo just scowled and ignored him. Renji noticed his actions and frowned, deciding not to incite him any longer.

Actually, all Renji was trying to do was to get Ichigo to lighten up. It was a year since Rukia had left to become an official member of the Kuchiki clan, and ever since her surprise departure, Ichigo had changed. Subtly at first, but more obvious as time wore on. He didn't smile as often as he used to, and a scowl took up semi-permanent residence instead. Renji was the first to notice, since they had spent ten years growing up together, followed by Momo and Izuru.

They tried exploring the center of Seireitei, hoping to pay her a surprise visit, but as it turned out, they actually weren't allowed to venture too far in. So they were left to hope that Rukia would visit them. Sadly, luck wasn't on their side again. Only taichou and fuku-taichou were able to enter, and even those were planned occurrences; they couldn't just enter on a whim.

After Rukia left, Ichigo began working much harder, to the point that he almost finished the six-year curriculum within a year. Although he was very good in everything, he excelled especially in physical combat.

In fact, Gengoro-sensei likened him to Ichimaru-fukutaichou, as well as someone else by the name of Shiba Kaien, who apparently managed to graduate within two years. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, and he only managed to reach grade 5 a month before the exams rolled about, too late to reach grade 6. Hence, even if he finished quickly, he would have to wait until the end of the school year to sit for the exams.

Even though he reacted indifferently, Renji could tell he was disappointed, and the fact that graduating within two years was already a considerable achievement itself didn't placate him. To others, they might not understand why he wasn't satisfied, but his three friends knew better. Despite all the times Renji tried to proclaim he was better than Ichigo, he knew perfectly well that Ichigo was actually capable of graduating within a year; he just wasn't fast enough. Not only that, he knew that Ichigo missed Rukia as well, but so did he.

Although he hated to admit it, he knew perfectly well why Ichigo was behaving this way. If the way they acted around each other was indication enough, along with the way they let the other get away with certain stuff, both Ichigo and Rukia liked each other as more than just friends, even if they didn't know it. And if Renji had any doubts, they were quashed during a conversation they had last year.

* * *

"Hey Kurosaki-kun," Momo asked one day during dinner when Ichigo appeared to be sulking when he realized he couldn't graduate within a year. "For how long have you liked Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo didn't react outwardly, but he paused in mid-chew for a second before continuing. "Of course I like her. She's my best friend," he said slowly.

"You know what we mean, Ichigo," Izuru chimed in. "Do you like her as more than just friends?"

"Whatever gave you that dumb idea?" Ichigo replied indifferently.

"It's pretty obvious, you know, with the way you two act around each other and the fact that you obviously miss her with the way you behave." Ichigo apparently didn't seem to deem that worthy of a response, so Izuru egged on. "So, am I right?"

"I never said that."

"But you're not denying it."

"Neither am I confirming it," and he clammed up after that.

* * *

Renji looked at Ichigo again and sighed inwardly. Although Ichigo never did confirm it, his reaction was enough. Truthfully, Renji did have a slight crush on Rukia as well, so it pained him a bit to know that Ichigo felt that way about her, since he was sure she felt the same about Ichigo as well. Oh well, at least it was just a slight crush; so he wouldn't be too overly disappointed when, not if his two best friends finally got together. He hoped.

Then again, there was also the issue of Rukia being a noble. According to Izuru, who came from a noble family, a lesser one, but still one nonetheless, nobles married other nobles, so Ichigo might be facing an uphill task since they were after all just commoners.

But then again, perhaps he tried surpassing both Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya, maybe he would be deemed worthy of Rukia…

"Ichigo!" They were suddenly interrupted by Izuru's voice, and he was running towards them. He had a piece of paper in his hands and he handed it to Ichigo. "It's from Gengoro-sensei," he said.

"Is it very important?" Ichigo asked with a frown as he looked at the paper, with Renji peeking over his shoulder.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, please report to the Zanjutsu Training facility, Hall 6, immediately after lunch. Your Hakuda trainer has already been informed of your absence and you will not be marked absent,"_ was all the note said. It held no clue as to what he was being summoned for.

"And he didn't tell you anything?" Ichigo asked Izuru.

He shook his head. "No, but it seems important."

Ichigo shrugged. "Then I suppose I'll find out later."

* * *

During lunch, Ichigo wolfed down his food and proceeded to the specified location, not before acceding to demands from his friends to tell them what it was about. He too was eager to find out what this special meeting was all about. Possible scenarios ran through his mind, each sounding more unlikely than the one before.

He opened the door to class 6 and entered – then stopped. About twenty heads turned and stared at him. "Uh…" Ichigo stuttered. There were around twenty students spread out throughout the hall, all seated and facing the same direction, where he saw Gengoro Ounabara standing with a stern look on his face. He recognized some of them from his grade 5 Zanjutsu class, but others he didn't recognize.

"Ah! Kurosaki, you're here. Hurry up and sit down." Ichigo hurried over to an empty spot and sat down.

"Now, you all must be wondering why you are here, and why there are so few of you. For the fifth years, you have been split because we cannot accommodate so many of you in one class for the purpose of this class. And as for those fourth, even second years," he said as he looked at Ichigo, causing a few heads to turn towards him. "It is because we have deemed you ready. We have no third years though, unfortunately."

So he was deemed ready. Ready for what?

"As to why you're here, it's because it is time for you to receive your Zanpakuto." That got everyone's attention, and now they were all paying their full undivided attention to Gengoro.

"As you well know, no two shinigami's reiatsu are the same. Similarly, each and every one of you has a Zanpakuto spirit within you, and each spirit is unique; no two shinigami wield the same spirit. Your Zanpakuto spirit resides within a shinigami's mind, and it represents…" As Gengoro launched into a long explanation about Zanpakuto, Ichigo listened with rapt attention.

Receiving a Zanpakuto meant that a student would soon be considered a proper Shinigami, which meant they were getting close to graduation, and for him to only be a second year…

He listened as Gengoro talked about how a Zanpakuto usually attempted to speak to a shinigami through their dreams…

Suddenly, Ichigo had an epiphany and almost scowled. While the old man continued to appear in his dreams, he still had yet to tell Ichigo who he was; instead, he continued asking Ichigo of his purpose in being a shinigami, and Ichigo still hadn't been able to give a satisfactory answer.

Not only that, he occasionally talked about other mundane, completely unrelated stuff, probably just to piss Ichigo off, including talking about his perfectly platonic(to him) relationship with a certain petite raven-haired shinigami. Could that old man be his Zanpakuto spirit? And was that a chuckle he just heard in his head? Determined to know more, Ichigo refocused his attention back to Gengoro.

"Now, to obtain your Zanpakuto, you must first be able to create your sword. To do this, you have to solidify your reiatsu in the form of a sword. Don't worry about its shape. Its shape has already been set by your Zanpakuto spirit as well as your soul. Once you do that, you will be able to maintain it almost effortlessly. Now proceed."

Although it was a new thing for the students, it wasn't as difficult a process as Gengoro-sensei made it to be, and pretty soon, everyone was done. The first thing that Ichigo noticed was that although all the students had regular looking swords, they deferred in size and design.

His own sword was long and slightly broader than a usual katana – approximately half an inch wider. It could qualify as an _odachi_, since it was just about four feet long. The _tsuka _was grey in color and the sheath was light brown. A short blood red cloth was tied through a hole at the end. When he unsheathed it, the blade had the regular silver color, but the hilt was a perfectly round black circle.

As he inspected his blade, he saw Gengoro-sensei moving around and checking to see if everyone was done. When he was done, he returned to the front of the class and said, "Alright. Now that everyone has obtained their Zanpakuto, it is now time for you to learn how to contact your Zanpakuto spirit. As I've mentioned, your Zanpakuto might have tried to contact you in the past, usually while you were sleeping. This is because you need a quiet, stable environment, and sleeping is one of them."

"But obviously, I'm not going to ask you to sleep. Instead, you will attempt to forcibly enter your Zanpakuto spirit's world through a technique called _Jinzen_. To do this, you must place your sword on your lap and meditate. At the same time, focus on your Zanpakuto. Once you are in a calm enough state, you should be able to enter your inner world. Do remember that your Zanpakuto is a being unto itself, and thus has a mind of its own. To be able to wield its power properly, you must treat it well, or it might not be willing to assist you in battle."

"The first time you do it, it's not going to be easy, so not everyone will succeed. But don't worry. Just keep trying, and you'll get it eventually…" Once Gengoro-sensei was done briefing, everyone switched to a cross-legged seating position. Imitating everyone else, Ichigo cleared his mind and began to concentrate. He didn't know how long it was, but he slowly began to feel calmer and calmer…

* * *

"Welcome back, Ichigo," he heard a voice say.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked round and found himself back inside the village – his mind. He'd completely bypassed the corridor, and there standing in front of him (not behind) was none other than the strange nameless man. The skies were overcast, something that had been going on for awhile, but when he asked the man, he never gave a proper answer. There was also a slight breeze. How did someone have a breeze in their head anyway?

This time however, the man was no longer standing on a pole; instead, he was standing on a sword which Ichigo recognized as his Zanpakuto, the one he'd materialized.

"So, back on your own accord this time?" the man asked.

Ichigo looked at him. "You know, even if you couldn't or didn't want to tell me your name, you could have at least told me you were my Zanpakuto. Then I wouldn't have spent all this time searching for an answer."

A barely perceptible smile played on the man's face. "And where would be the fun in that?" He didn't confirm Ichigo's words, but his response was confirmation enough.

"Wait… So you're my Zanpakuto and you're standing on my Zanpakuto. How the hell does that work?"

"You said it yourself, Ichigo. I'm your Zanpakuto. I can summon this sword anytime I like, since it is me."

"… Ok, pretending that I got that, does that mean you're finally going to tell me who you are now?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"That depends," the man said, hopping down from the blade. "Can you answer me?"

Ichigo paused. He didn't know what answer to give. Every answer he had given to date didn't seem to satisfy the man. But then, the man said, "You've given me the correct answer before. However, the answer is not what's important. Rather, it's knowing why it is your answer that's important."

So he'd gotten it correct before? Well, that narrowed it down – to almost a hundred different possibilities.

"Do you remember your first reason for becoming a shinigami?"

Ichigo frowned as he thought back to more than a year ago, when he, Rukia and Renji were still stuck in _Inuzuri_, when they had more than just each other for company. What had changed? A hollow had attacked their friends, killing them. There was no reason for them to stay. What was it that Renji said?

"_Rukia's right, Ichigo, let's become shinigami. Then maybe we can grow stronger and protect others from hollows. Let's not allow anymore innocent souls suffer the same fate as everyone else…"_

"We wanted to protect the afterlives of others. We wanted to make sure no one had to unnecessarily lose their lives," Ichigo said.

"And has anything changed since then?" the man asked again.

Ichigo thought about everything that had happened since then – their long journey to Seireitei, everyone entering the advanced class, Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan, their trip into the mortal world, Rukia's departure…

"No, nothing has changed since then. I still want to protect others from suffering." As he said that, he remembered the living world fiasco. Maybe he'd been too distracted to notice, but when he saw Hisagi-senpai willingly stepping between them and the Hollows, he couldn't just run, however much he wanted to. And when the hollows continued their advance despite their best efforts, Ichigo had half a mind to ask the others to run, although now that he thought about it, it sounded a little stupid…

Meanwhile, the man gazed at the overcast skies. "Do you know why it's cloudy in here, Ichigo?"

Surprised by the change in topic, Ichigo blinked. "Huh?"

"A Zanpakuto resides in a shinigami's inner world. They feel what their shinigami feels, what their shinigami think. For me, the weather is a reflection of your mood, and right now, I haven't seen the sun for about a year now. You've gotten lost, Ichigo, and I can't be wielded by someone who is lost. It's been that way ever since your special someone left."

Ichigo huffed irritably. "How many times do I have to say, I don't like Rukia that way." He couldn't be, right?

"What makes you think I was talking about her?" the man said in amusement.

"Because you- gah!" Ichigo sighed in exasperation.

This time however, instead of carrying on his teasing of Ichigo, the man just watched him. "But you miss her, don't you?" Ichigo nodded.

The man lowered his head to look at Ichigo again. "Not only that, you're worried about her. Don't argue," he cut in sharply when Ichigo looked ready to protest.

"As much as you wish to protect others, so too do I wish to protect you, Ichigo. I believe you are ready, and you can now hear my name. Remember though, that this is not the end. I want you to be able to utilize my full power, but you have to prove yourself to me. Only then, will I teach you more, but it will not be easy. Use me with confidence and pride, and I will make sure you will never fight alone. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

Right now though, all you need to know is my name. When the time comes, I will tell you how to call me forth. Now let me ask you one last time. Why are you a shinigami?"

"To be strong and protect others," Ichigo said without hesitation at last.

"Indeed. Move forward, Ichigo. Don't dwell on the past. Concentrate on the present, and train for the future. Now remember my name," the man said. "My name is _Zangetsu_."

* * *

_Well, it seemed like a nice place to end off. I originally wanted to change the name slightly, but decided that it wasn't necessary, and it would've been a bit of a giveaway._

_I considered making Ichigo graduate within a year, but I eventually decided against it. _

_This chapter is making me feel like I'm contradicting something. Oh well..._

_To all those who did not want me to give Zangetsu more abilities, I apologize. After considering all your arguments, including a discussion with **Ultimate Black Ace**, I decided to go ahead with it. Yeah, he's a melee fighter and all that, so I'll make sure it stays that way. I just wanted to do something slightly different. So probably I'll just add melee based special attacks... Nothing solid atm, except for one. _

_To those who ask, I still haven't decided if Ichigo will become a vizard or not, although I have an idea on how. As for the Karakura team, i haven't decided how. I have however, narrowed down my choice of division to three. Won't say which though. I know, sad progress..._

_Not gonna expect the same number of reviews, but still, review to show your support! And to give any suggestions as well!_

_Till then, see you on Saturday evening. Next Chapter shall be the start of Ichigo's graduation tests!_


	15. Chapter 14: Worlds Apart

_And I'm back! _

_So I've somehow managed to past 300 reviews in the last chapter. A huge thank you to everyone! Unfortunately the 300th reviewer was anonymous, so yep. Now, it's on to the graduation exams! It'll just be a bit of a montage, because I don't want to drag it out too long._

_Anyway, on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 14: Worlds Apart

Approximately a year ago

Rukia silently followed the shinigami who was guiding her through the Squad 13 barracks. It really was surreal, to think that she was now officially a noble. Yet, the atmosphere seemed so different to back when she was at the academy. The moment she entered the Kuchiki manor, she had servants waiting on her every whim. It might have been more fun had the circumstances been any different, but just yesterday, she'd been pulled from the academy and away from all her friends. It was so immediate that she was still in a slight daze.

The shinigami led her into a room. "Please wait here for a while, Kuchiki-sama. Our fuku-taichou will be here shortly."

Ah yes, that was one of the things she found weird – the attachment of _'sama'_ to her name whenever anyone addressed her. The only ones who never did was her circle of friends, her teachers, her brother and her classmates, although the last group required lots of persuasion before they dropped the _'sama'_. And as for those that did, although she still wasn't used to it, she'd come to recognize two tones – one out of respect, and the other out of condescension. And this… this was condescending. But she still had to convince them otherwise.

"Uh…" she said uncertainly.

"Ah? Anything I can do for you, Kuchiki-sama?" the shinigami asked, the obviously forced smile never leaving his face. There was that condescending tone again.

She frowned but resisted the urge to sigh. "Please don't call me that. I'm but just a normal rookie, so treat me as such."

"Sure, I'll remember that in future," the shinigami said as he retreated from the room.

Alone, she stood there waiting, unsure of what to do. Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo, and she wondered how he was holding up right now. She could tell he was slightly upset when she broke the news about her leaving. At first, she'd wondered if he thought she was abandoning him, but the determined look he had when he said he would graduate as early as he could to ensure she had some company relinquished her fears. Still, it surely wasn't going to be that easy, even though she knew he was perfectly capable of doing it.

But now, it seemed weird without him around. No one was going to call her midget for some time.

Whispers outside the door caught her attention. Without turning, she focused her attention on the door. The voices were soft, but just loud enough for her to hear almost every word.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Her? She's from the Kuchiki family."

"Oh, so she's the new pet noble? One was already enough."

"Don't be stupid. She's nothing compared to Shiba-fukutaichou."

"But I heard she was in the advanced class."

A scoff. "Yeah? Did you also hear that she graduated without taking a single test? I best she only got in because her name's Kuchiki. It's like most of those nobles – they think they're so privileged. They don't know how hard it was on us…"

A flash of irritation shot through her. She didn't know what tough meant? She spent more than 50 years scouring the streets of _Inuzuri_. As a kid. If this was back at the academy, she would've wailed on them by now, partly because she refused to take crap from anyone, and partly because she knew Ichigo would be right behind her. Then again, she didn't really feel up to it.

'_Is being a noble readlly that bad?'_ she thought to herself. Just as she started considering going out and giving those shinigami a piece of her mind, a shout startled her.

"Hey! What the hell are you guys doing? Stop wasting time and get back to your posts! This isn't a zoo, you idiots!"

'_That sounds like something Ichigo would say,'_ Rukia mused. She turned towards the door, curious as to who was making all that noise. _'Of course, he probably would've started beating them up too…'_

The door opened, and Rukia blinked in shock. "Wha- Ichigo?" she breathed in shock as she stared at the man before her.

The man that stood before her… He looked so much like Ichigo. But wait, he wasn't. Still, the resemblance was uncanny. They had similar youthful appearances, but in place of Ichigo's trademark orange hair, the man had black hair, although both sets were equally spiky, equally messy. And right now, he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Who in the world is this Ichigo?" the man said. He pointed a thumb at himself and said, "My name is so much better than that! I am Shiba Kaien, fuku-taichou of the 13th division. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yes… Hello…" Rukia stammered. She had a hard time digesting the fact that the man standing in front of her was not Ichigo.

Kaien's eye twitched as he glared at her. "Yes? Hello?" The next thing Rukia knew, his hand shot out and he grabbed her head. "Yes? Hello?" he repeated again. "What the hell? The Vice Captain just introduced himself to you! The least you can do is to give your name and say 'nice to meet you too'. So, your name?"

"I'm… I'm Kuchiki Rukia…"

"Ok… and?"

"Huh? Oh, nice to meet you!"

And then he released her head. "Good! See, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

As she tried to smooth out her mussed up hair, Kaien carried on talking. "Welcome to the 13th division! Because our Captain is usually sick, although he's by no means weak, I'm usually in charge of everything. As such, you can call me Kaien-taichou if you like!"

Hearing his tone and self-proclamation, Rukia couldn't help but smile slightly. At least there was someone here willing to treat her normally. Maybe she might just like it here.

"So," Kaien said with a grin on his face – a cheeky kind of grin, and Rukia's smile faltered. "Who's this Ichigo you mistook me for?"

…Perhaps she should consider taking back her last thought.

* * *

That night, Rukia returned to the Kuchiki manor with slightly dampened spirits. Nothing much really happened for today. At Kaien's gentle (read: forceful) prodding, Rukia spent the next few minutes describing Ichigo to him, from their first meeting to their time in the academy. She was deeply embarrassed when she realized she'd talked about Ichigo for over ten minutes, and she wasn't even done yet. Her confusion increased when all Kaien did was smile slyly at her when she apologized.

Rukia entertained the possibility of the two of them being somehow related, but that didn't seem likely upon the blank stare she got when she mentioned Ichigo's full name.

Kaien gave her a tour of the facilities, including the training grounds and sleeping quarters, although she didn't need the latter. He was completely aware of her unfinished training and told her he would see to her complete training. Unfortunately, because of that, she was unable to get a seated position.

It was because of this that she slightly dreaded returning to the manor. Byakuya wanted her to report about her first day, and although she expected no better, she wasn't looking forward to his reaction.

Reaching his room, she found the door open, the moonlight illuminating a pillar of light into the room. Byakuya was sitting at the far end with his back to her.

She knelt and bowed respectfully. "Nii-sama, I have returned. My first evening in Squad 13 has ended peacefully."

The dead silence was almost deafening. "Ah… which seat?" he asked quietly.

She gulped nervously. "N- None… I'm very sorry, my ability… wasn't good enough to attain a seated position."

"I see… You may leave." His toneless voice seemed to pile on the ache in her heart.

"…Thank you," she said quietly and dejectedly before getting up. Without another word, she left.

It would've been better had he at least sounded disappointed. But Rukia couldn't detect a trace of tone in his voice. It was as if he didn't care, and somehow, that just made it seem so, so much worse. _'I miss Ichigo. And everyone else,"_ she thought. _'I wonder what they're doing now…'_

Had she stayed, she would've seen her brother turn and look out of his room, to the spot where she'd occupied seconds ago. Had she seen him get up, she would've seen the picture he had been looking at.

* * *

"_Now that you finally know my name, you can now take the next step forward. Your journey has only just started, Ichigo. You can be contended with what you have now, or you can look forward. There's so much left for me to teach you, but you have to be willing to endure it. I won't give you my power willingly. Keep growing. The possibilities are endless…"_

The rest of his friends were understandably jealous when they found out he had received his Zanpakuto. However, every one of them, Renji included, knew that Ichigo was much better than them. Ever since Rukia's departure, he'd trained every day. Spurred on by his progress, the others trained as hard as him, although they never received the same fruits as he did.

Slowly, he pulled away, and by the time he'd reached grade five for all his classes, he was ahead of all of them by 2 grades. The only class he had with any of them was with Renji in Zanjutsu Grade 5, and even then, Ichigo was still better than him. Meanwhile, both Momo and Izuru had better than average Kido skills, but their slightly above average physical combat skills slowed them down.

Shortly after receiving his Zanpakuto, Ichigo spent most of his time training with his Zanpakuto. Now that he knew his Zanpakuto's name, they were now able to regularly converse, even though Ichigo had the habit of not calling by his name.

"_Hey, is it ok if I just call you old man? Only when I'm talking to you, of course,"_ Ichigo asked when conversing with Zangetsu one day.

"… _**I guess so, but if you ever want to use your Shikai, be sure to call me by my real name, or I'm not going to help you."**_

"_Ok, ok. There's no need to get so cranky, Zangetsu no ossan,"_ Ichigo replied with a grin.

"_**That's… acceptable, I guess. You're signing a death wish, you know that? I can choose not to teach you anything."**_

Also, shortly after that, he was moved up to grade 6 for all his remaining classes, even though it was only in the beginning of his second year. He still had many months to go till he reached the end of year examinations, so technically, he didn't need to train as hard anymore to complete the syllabus.

"_**Don't even think about it, Ichigo. Use your time wisely and grow stronger."**_

"_Yeah yeah, I know. I don't need you to tell me."_

* * *

Three months after moving up to grade 6, Ichigo had completed the entire curriculum. That left him with more than half a year till the end of the school year. He tried appealing to take the graduation tests immediately, but he was rejected.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki," Gengoro said to him. "You are a special case. We've had students completing the syllabus within one or two years. Rare, but it has happened before. However, you're unfortunately stuck in between, because we've never had a student who completed with more than half a year to spare till the next graduation tests."

"But can't you make an exception, sensei?" Ichigo asked.

"As much as I'll like to, organizing the exams require a lot of time and effort. We can't just do it for one student. Besides, if you did fail, you would have been noted as having taken the exams this year, then you would have to wait until your third year to take it again. Do you want that?"

That was a no brainer. "No," Ichigo replied.

"I didn't think so. Why don't you spend the remaining time training and revising? You may be ready, but the exams aren't easy. Revise and guarantee your graduation when the time comes. You can train with your Zanpakuto, communicate with it more. Remember, your Zanpakuto is more than just a tool in battle; it is an ally."

It was slightly disappointing to hear that he had to wait till the end of the year to take the test. But since he was faced with the possibility of failure, he decided he had no other choice. It was best to wait for half a year more and pass instead of failing now and waiting until the end of year three to try again.

* * *

Graduation Exams

At long last, it was time for the year end graduating exams. Throughout the time, Ichigo carried on his training, with help from his friends, which also benefited them as well, since there were things they hadn't learnt yet. He also trained daily with Zangetsu. Two months from the exam, he finally achieved shikai, although he had yet to show or tell anyone, even his friends.

There was some speculation that he might get called by the Gotei 13 for a mission some time before the end of the year. Unfortunately, it turned out that they only recruited talented academy students for missions during the break between school years and not during. As that period of time had unfortunately passed, so too had his chance.

The exam consisted of two parts – the theory portion and the practical portion. He had three written tests on the first two days – Kido theory, general knowledge and history of soul society. Then after that came the practical tests – Kido, Hakuda and Zanjutsu, in that order. Other than Kido, they had to duel with an opponent, and be assessed accordingly.

On the morning of his first exam, Momo, Izuru and Renji all came to wish him luck.

"But it's not like you even need it, right?" Izuru said.

"Are you sure you want to graduate so quickly Ichigo? You won't get the same high standard training we have anymore. We might just surpass you during that time," Renji said with a chuckle.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Although he knew Renji was just joking, he didn't understand why he continued doing it because it gave them a chance to throw the insult back. "Yeah, and your high standard training has allowed you to still suck at Kido."

"Hmmph. We shouldn't have helped you."

"You shouldn't say that, Abarai-kun," Momo reasoned. "Helping Kurosaki-kun has actually been beneficial for us, since we're helping him revise for stuff we haven't even learnt yet."

Just then, those taking the tests were called. "Well," Ichigo said. "It's almost time. Wish me luck!" he added casually, conveniently forgetting to mention that he was feeling extremely nervous.

* * *

Written exam - Kido

When Ichigo entered the examination hall, he recognized few of the students seated there, since he was the only second year there. On the other hand, everyone there recognized him, since he _was_ the only second year there.

The bulk of students taking the exam were of course year sixes. There were a few year fives though, and Ichigo was the only one not in either group. They were arranged according to their year, which meant that he was the solitary year two sitting right in front.

There was no denying Ichigo was nervous, but when he saw Gengoro-sensei, who was one of the invigilators, give him an encouraging smile, he calmed down ever so slightly.

"And you may begin." A flurry of noise erupted as everyone picked up their brushes and began the test.

Ichigo stared at the first question with slight bemusement. _"Identify the spell with the number Hado#33. State its incantation and hand movement (if any) and give the differences in effect and appearance a caster's reiatsu level has on it."_

He blinked. Gengoro-sensei wasn't kidding; the exam wasn't easy. Taking a deep breath, he dipped his brush in ink and began writing.

* * *

Two days later

The remaining two written exams were of similar difficulty, with questions designed such that anyone who didn't pay attention in class would definitely have a hard time, but Ichigo's long preparation time paid off, and he answered most of them with east. Unlike many others though, he refused to review the questions again after the test was done.

"If I did that, I'll just get unnecessarily worried about the whole thing and lose concentration for the other exams," he told the rest after his last written exam. "I'd rather stay focused for the duels later."

"But how do you think you'll do?" Momo asked.

"Well, I don't think I'll fail, if that's what you're asking. It's definitely tricky though. And by the way Renji," Ichigo said, turning to his red-head friend. "Some things in the test were only mentioned in passing during lessons, so I suggest you start paying more attention in class."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine," Renji said.

"That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

Practical - Kido

For Kido, they were gathered in the Kido training compound. They were called out in groups of ten, which meant there was a lot of waiting. When Ichigo's name was called along with 9 others, he entered.

"Ok!" their examiner announced. "Your task is simple. When I call out the name of the spell, aim for the target in front of you. Cast it _with_ the incantation, and you'll be tested on your accuracy, speed of chanting and technique. While power isn't a scoring criteria, it will help you gain bonus marks, so it's completely up to you. This test is meant to assess you on your proficiency, not your power. Don't worry about destroying the target though, they've been built to withstand Hado spells of up to level 80."

Ichigo smirked to himself. _'Power doesn't count? Then Renji might actually pass Kido in future and graduate, provided he doesn't blow himself up.'_

"Alright, let's start with something simple. Ready? Don't go to sleep now… Hado #33!"

All at once, multiple cries rang out. _"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings…"_ As each student was finished at their own time, some faster, some slower, multiple orbs of pale blue energy blasted forward, each of varying intensity. Most of them managed to hit the target, but a couple of students missed. Ichigo scored a direct hit with his, but like their examiner said, the target didn't get destroyed.

This went on for four more times, with the spells slowly getting higher in level. As the spells got higher in difficulty, some students failed to produce the required results. By the fifth spell, only half the group was successful in casting anything, with Ichigo being one of them. After that, they moved on to Bakudo spells. Similarly, they started with something of fairly easy difficulty, before ending off with- "Bakudo #66!"

"_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #66: __Rikujōkōrō!"_

By that time, everyone was extremely tired after straining to cast ten spells in quick succession, and only Ichigo and two other students were successful in casting the final Bakudo spell. And even after that, they could hardly stand.

Their examiner didn't seem to notice. "Good job! Your test is over. Take a good rest and get ready for your Hakuda practical tomorrow."

No one bothered to mask their groans.

By the time they were done, it was already lunchtime, and Ichigo left to look for his friends. When he finally managed to find them after what seemed like hours on his feet, he raised a hand immediately to stop them from attacking him with a barrage of questions. So they waited patiently until he got to them and finally eased the pressure off his feet.

"That bad?" Izuru asked as Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

"No, it was fine," Ichigo shook his head as Renji handed him a bowl of rice. "Thanks. It was just horribly draining. They made us do ten spells in quick succession; five Hado and five Bakudo spells. The easiest one was Sokatsui, so you can imagine how tiring it was." Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began shoveling food into his mouth as quickly as he could.

The rest waited for a minute before anyone spoke again. "So how did you do anyway?" Momo asked.

"I did fine. I managed to fire off all the spells, although I could hardly stand after that. Oh, and Renji," he said when he noticed that said friend was pale and silent. "You don't really have to worry much. They don't score on power; it only counts as a bonus. So long as you don't blow yourself up, you'll have no problem." As tempting as it was to make fun of Renji, Ichigo didn't think it would be too kind of him to do it, especially if it would affect Renji's chances of graduating.

Renji shook his head in defeat. "I'll keep working on it, but I swear, once I graduate, I'm washing my hands off Kido. I'd rather attack with my sword and fists."

* * *

Practical - Zanjutsu

Unlike both Hakuda and Kido, the final duel that required the use of Zanjutsu was to take place out in an open compound. As such, anyone who wanted to watch was free to do so.

At least it took place two days after the Hakuda duel, which allowed time for the students to rest. The latter came immediately the day after the Kido exam, and Ichigo still felt slightly drained when he went for his duel. On the bright side, it was more focused on physical abilities and not on the use of reiatsu, so it required him to use a completely different set of skills.

Still, when it came down to it, Ichigo managed to make short work of his opponent, easily taking him down.

At the same time, he also saw Hisagi Shuuhei, who still did not pass last year, going up against his opponent, and Ichigo could easily see why he was held in high esteem by the Gotei 13. His opponent didn't even touch him, and Ichigo knew that if he were to go up against Hisagi, he won't have an easy time, despite being pretty good himself.

While Ichigo was perfectly capable of using Kido, much like Renji, he was actually more partial towards physical fights, so he was looking forward to his last test. Overall, he thought that he'd done fairly well, but he wasn't willing to predict his marks in case he was grossly mistaken. But he didn't want to just pass; he wanted to do his best.

When the time came for the briefing, he waved goodbye to his friends as he left for the briefing.

"We'll be watching, so don't let us down," Renji called at his retreating back. Ichigo raised his hand to show that he heard.

Once everyone in the briefing room had settled down, the head examiner began briefing them on the rules. "Since this is the final test, you're allowed to go all out. That means that you can fight with any technique you wish, be it Kido, Hakuda or Zanjutsu. However, do take note that this is still a test on your Zanjutsu skills, so any use of Kido or Hakuda won't count unless you win the fight. Any questions so far?"

Silence, so the examiner continued. "Ok, here's how it'll go. Each match has a time limit of seven minutes. As mentioned, you will be judged on your Zanjutsu skills, but the winner will get bonus points. If the time limit is up without a clear winner, the judges, which means the teachers, will decide on the winner. Yes?" he asked when someone stood up to ask a question.

"Are we allowed to use our Zanpakuto?"

"I'm getting to that. Since all of you have already received your Zanpakuto, you will be fighting with it. Since this means that you can hurt each other, I would stress right now that killing is not allowed. You can hurt, but no killing. If you do, you will be tried accordingly and you will be subsequently banned from being a Shinigami."

Then, the judge moved to a chart. "You'll be split into two groups, and from there, you'll be paired off against an opponent. Which group you are in depends on whether you've attained shikai or not. As such, if you have already gained shikai, you have the option of fighting with it, since your opponent also has it as well. Remember, this is a test of your skills, so while winning helps, it doesn't mean a loss will make you fail, nor does it mean a win guarantees a pass. Understood?"

After answering questions for a few more minutes, they were sorted into either group and given a number and the first pair was called out. Since Ichigo's fight was somewhere around the three-quarter mark, he sat down and waited for his turn.

"_**Are you ready, Ichigo?"**_

"_I've been training for the past few months. Yeah I think I'm ready."_

"_**Remember, if you need me, just call me, and I'll be ready to fight with you"**_

"_Yeah, I'll definitely pass this."_

"_**And then you can see your beloved Rukia again."**_

"…_I'm not confirming anything."_

"_**You seem to forget I know what you're thinking."**_

"_I'm still not confirming anything."_

* * *

When his number and his opponent's number were called, Ichigo stood up and looked round for his opponent to get up. When someone else stood up, Ichigo cursed his luck when he realized that person was Hisagi Shuuhei. When their eyes met, Hisagi gave him a slight nod.

"_Of all the luck…"_

"_**Relax, Ichigo. Assuming defeat before the match is over guarantees that you will most likely lose. Defeating him is not impossible. Hard, maybe, but not impossible."**_

"_Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," _he said to Zangetsu stiffly.

Securing his Zanpakuto, Ichigo fell in step with Hisagi as they left the waiting room. While Hisagi had his sword in the standard location on his left hip, Ichigo had his slung diagonally on his back, secured by a blood red strap, the same color as the cloth tied at the end of his sword's tsuka. The tsuka was roughly at eye level and the sheath descended all the way to his mid-thigh.

"Good luck, Hisagi-senpai," he said to Hisagi.

He nodded back. "Likewise."

"So how do you want to take it?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi considered for a moment. "How about we fight for roughly three minutes without releasing our Zanpakuto? Then we'll use our shikai if neither of us has won by then."

"Works for me," Ichigo said.

Out in the compound, they made their way to the arena – a slightly raised platform that was lined with mats. There were a few bloodstains on some of them, previous fights probably being responsible for them. The judges were located near the base of one side of the platform and the crowd was clustered at one end.

Ichigo scanned the crowd and immediately spotted a head of red hair. Smirking slightly, he turned back towards Hisagi, narrowing his eyes in concentration. If Hisagi's ease at dispatching his opponent at Hakuda was any indication, Ichigo wasn't going to have an easy time.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you even though you saved my life," Hisagi called to Ichigo.

"I won't have it any other way," Ichigo called back.

They both bowed to each other and drew their swords – Ichigo's long and slightly broad katana with a black _tsuka _and _tsuba_, while Hisagi's looked like a regular katana with an octagon-shaped _tsuba_.

"Ready?" one judge called out. "And begin!"

* * *

_Yup! So I'm going to stop it here. Had to cut a few areas like I said; didn't want to drag it too long. Also didn't want to use a random OC to fight, so why not Hisagi? Hope you guys are fine with the way I interpreted the exams._

_Nothing much to say here. So next chapter is going to be an extended fight. I wanted to do one since future ones might be long too._

_Same thing, I hope you guys can show your appreciation with a review and comments or suggestions. _

_Ok, so next update shall be Tuesday evening as scheduled! _


	16. Chapter 15: Graduation

_Hey, I'm back again. _

_Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. I really appreciate them. Unfortunately, some of you might not be happy with this Chapter, especially since I discussed it with a few people. I hope it won't stop you from reading it though. _

_To know what I'm talking about, just read on for the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 15: Graduation

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun is up against Hisagi-senpai!" Momo said when she saw the two of them entering the arena.

"Lighten up, Hinamori. Hisagi-senpai is good, but so is Ichigo," Renji said.

"Yeah. I'm quite excited to see how this fight turns out," Izuru added, and it seemed to be a general consensus to everyone else. The entire crowd was abuzz with excitement. The match-up was enticing – on one end, there was Hisagi Shuuhei, talented and recognized by the Gotei 13. On the other end, there was Kurosaki Ichigo, a second year student that finished the curriculum in just over a year. It was anybody's guess as to who was more skilled.

"Ready? And begin!"

Ichigo was immediately on the offensive. He lunged, closing the distance in one leap. He slashed at Hisagi's torso, but his sword was already up, parrying Ichigo's attack. He pushed back, forcing Ichigo to back off. As Ichigo braked, Hisagi rushed at him. Ichigo swung high at an oncoming Hisagi, but he ducked under it before throwing his fist as Ichigo's chest. Using his free hand to bat it away, Ichigo followed through by bringing his sword down and swinging it up.

Hisagi stepped back to avoid the attack, but Ichigo didn't relent. Stepping forward, his free hand went to his sword, spinning round and swinging viciously at Hisagi's midriff. This time, Hisagi swung his blade out to meet Ichigo's, and as both swords collided and ricocheted back, Hisagi switched to the offensive. He chopped down, but Ichigo raised his sword, deflecting the attack to his left and sidestepping at the same time.

At once, he raised his right hand and threw it at Hisagi. Unfortunately, his left was facing forward, so it was a slightly awkward punch, and Hisagi was able to dodge it, but it managed to graze his cheek.

He stumbled past Ichigo, who wasted no time. With his sword still in his left hand, he jammed the tip into the mat, using it to pivot his turn before stepping forward and slashing upwards. Hisagi saw it coming and raised his sword, but the momentum behind the slash prevented him from stopping it completely. He back-pedaled to avoid the blade that was heading for his arm, using his sword to slow its movement. Unfortunately, he didn't step back quickly enough, and as Ichigo's blade flew past his arm, it scored a small cut.

If Hisagi felt it, he didn't show it, counter-attacking for Ichigo's chest to take advantage of the recovery time Ichigo needed to bring his blade down. Drawing back, he stabbed at Ichigo's gut.

Ichigo saw it coming, but instead of stepping away, he flicked his wrists, spinning the blade down and rotating it sideways, such that the side of his blade was facing forward. His slightly broader than average blade worked to his advantage and Hisagi's blade stabbed harmlessly against it, or so he thought. Misjudging the force his opponent was using, Ichigo's blade didn't hold and it twisted aside, allowing his opponent's blade a clean stab at his chest.

Instictively, Ichigo dragged his leg, twisting away from the blade. He felt it cut through his uniform and into his skin, but he didn't feel any pain from the adrenaline coursing through him.

Movement to his side caught his eye, and he turned round and immediately raised his hand, just in time to catch Hisagi's elbow in his hand, cushioning the blow to his cheek when he couldn't stop it in time.

Pushed back, Ichigo lashed out with his leg, catching Hisagi at the back of his thigh. Grunting, Hisagi dropped to his knee while Ichigo bounded forward again the moment his foot returned to the ground. He feinted a downwards chop, but switched to slash at Hisagi's left flank. Hisagi only managed to block Ichigo's attack by stabbing his sword into the mat. He swept his feet low, and Ichigo had to somersault over his opponent to avoid it. He swung in passing at Hisagi, but the latter knocked it aside and charged after Ichigo.

The moment Ichigo landed, he spun round, placing his spare hand on the blade to support the force of Hisagi's strike. He pushed against Hisagi, but was almost left flat-footed when Hisagi unexpectedly pulled back and swung low. Immediately, Ichigo released his left hand and chopped down on Hisagi's blade, pushing it to the ground. At the same time, he slammed his left palm on the ground, lifting his body up and lashing both feet at Hisagi. He scored a direct hit, driving his feet into Hisagi's gut.

Grunting, Hisagi staggered back, his sword sliding out from under Ichigo's. Ichigo didn't let up, and immediately leapt to his feet and lunged forward, swinging across Hisagi's chest. No time to bring his sword up, he jumped backwards, but it wasn't enough to get out of Ichigo's reach, and Ichigo's sword ripped his uniform at chest level. A slowly emerging red line indicated that Ichigo managed to draw blood.

Completely absorbed in the fight, neither of them heard the crowd cheering. Out of the rest of the fights, this one was the most intense. They backed up, staring down at one another.

"Nice one, Kurosaki. Now I can see why they said you are talented," Hisagi said, panting slightly.

Ichigo too was slightly out of breath. "Thanks, Hisagi-senpai. That was just a lucky shot. You nearly got me a few times too."

"I didn't plan on using this, but it looks like I have no choice," Hisagi replied. Still holding his sword up, he started to emit green reiatsu. "Reap, Kazeshini." Ichigo watched on as Hisagi's entire sword glowed green. He pulled his hands apart, revealing two blades.

When the glow faded, Ichigo didn't like what he was looking at. "Wow… that looks dangerous," he said.

Hisagi's Zanpakuto took the form of two Kusarigama, but with notable differences. Instead of each half having only one scythe-like blade, they each had two, but the second blade was inverted. Both weapons were also connected by a long chain.

"Let me revise that. That looks downright deadly."

"You're move, Kurosaki. I'm not attacking you if you don't release your Zanpakuto."

"If you insist," Ichigo said. He held his sword at arms' length and pointed it downwards. Hearing Zangetsu's voice encouraging him, he yelled, _"Burst through the night, Zangetsu!"_

Immediately, dark colored reiatsu seemed to emit from the Zanpaktou's hilt. It drifted over the blade and completely engulfed it. When the reiatsu faded, it revealed a sword that looked like a large cleaver. The tsuka was now pitch black in color, and the blade had two different colors on each half – pitch black at the back and shining dark silver at the blade half. The silver part was curved and tipped at both ends, and it had no _tsuba_. It was longer and much wider than its sealed form; almost as tall as Ichigo was. The blood red cloth at the end was now replaced by a short chain.

Both fighters stared down each other while the crowd was muted to a whisper. The fight was only just beginning.

* * *

This time, Ichigo waited for Hisagi to make the first move. He was eyeing Kazeshini warily, especially the blades. Looking at the chain, he could already think of one possible way it could be used. He only hoped that Hisagi-senpai hadn't learnt it yet.

Raising his two scythes, Hisagi lunged. He sliced at Ichigo using his right end, and Ichigo brought Zangetsu up to meet the attack. The sharp jarring of metal on metal rang out as the two swords clashed together. Before he even had time to think of a response, Ichigo caught sight of Hisagi's other hand, and it was swinging upwards and straight at his chest, completely left unchecked!

Mentally cursing, Ichigo twisted to one side just as the free end sliced through the area he stood moments before. Then, unexpectedly, Hisagi released his grip on the left scythe, and it sailed through the air, allowing Hisagi to retrieve it without getting blocked by Zangetsu.

Taking his chance, Ichigo grabbed his sword's hilt with both hands and thrust it forward, but Hisagi managed to grab his right end in time and he blocked the attack with both scythes. Then, he removed one end and swung it at Ichigo again.

Ichigo leapt back, but Hisagi's attack tore right through his uniform. "Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he hopped back and looked down. Thankfully, the attack's reach was just short of hitting his skin. He looked up, bracing himself for another attack, and saw Hisagi rushing at him again. _'Grr, why am I on the defense? It's just a two handed attack, nothing more,'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo steadied himself as Hisagi got closer. He swung with one end, and Ichigo met it accordingly, knocking away Hisagi's first attack before leaping into the air. His back to Hisagi, Ichigo immediately sensed his opponent leaping after him. Turning round, he raised his sword to block Hisagi's charge.

"Give it up, Kurosaki," Hisagi smirked, pushing Ichigo back. "You can't keep it up forever. It's just a duel, so I'm not using my full strength, but it looks like you're at your limit."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to go down that easily. Feeling his reiatsu building up within him, he pushed back, gritting his teeth and saying, "And what makes you think I am?" As he did, he began glowing with a bluish-black reiatsu. Slowly but surely, Hisagi's smirk changed to one of surprise as he began getting pushed back.

With a yell, Ichigo made one final push. He surged forward, slashing through the air as Hisagi backed off. Still glowing with reiatsu and feeling it growing within him, Ichigo drew back his sword and said, "Now it's my turn." Feeling rather than seeing Zangetsu's power, he slashed through the air. As he did, an arc of dark blue energy in the shape of a crescent moon burst from his blade and barreled straight at Hisagi.

Caught off guard, Hisagi shielded himself with his Zanpakuto just as the energy beam collided with him. It pushed him back down to the ground, where he hit the arena with force, kicking up a cloud of dust.

The crowd gasped in shock. One of the most talented sixth year appeared to have just been bested by a second year student. Ichigo landed back down on the arena and waited, holding Zangetsu by his side. As the dust cleared, it revealed a slightly worse for wear Hisagi. He was lying flat on his back, his fall causing a small depression in the arena floor.

He was coughing vigorously, his academy uniform covered in dust. Both his forearm sleeves were charred black and slightly torn, probably from taking on the attack. They were bleeding slightly, but his Zanpakuto seemed to have shielded him from most of the attack, as the rest of him looked fine.

Ichigo hovered uncertainly above his opponent for a moment before crouching down and gently pushing him up into a seating position.

"The fight's not over yet, you know," Hisagi said, panting slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hisagi-senpai," Ichigo replied. "You aren't in any shape to fight anymore, and neither am I. That attack took a lot out of me." Just then, a bell rung. "And there's the end anyway."

Vaguely, they heard one of the judges announce, "Winner, Kurosaki!" and the follow-up of cheers from the crowd.

"What the hell was that attack anyway?" Hisagi asked as a couple of medical officers rushed up to the both of them and helped them up. "Was that your Zanpakuto's ability?"

"Yeah, it was, although I don't know what it's called yet. I've only attained shikai for a couple of months, so my Zanpakuto has yet to tell me."

"And here I thought it was just an ordinary strange looking blade. That was scary."

"No, your Zanpakuto is scary, and it definitely looks the part," he said to Hisagi. "And from the looks of it, it can become even scarier. If you actually pressed on your attack, I don't think I could've kept up."

"Thanks," Hisagi said. "My training isn't complete yet too. But it's just a duel, not a fight to the death. Besides, if we didn't release our Zanpakuto, I would've lost eventually. And in the end, I still lost anyway. Your fighting skills are better than mine, which is saying something, since I've been training for longer than you."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Ichigo replied uncertainly.

After they were healed, they returned back to the waiting room to wait for the rest of the fights to finish.

* * *

Later

"Ichigo, that was amazing!" Renji told him with a slap on his back. "Now the whole academy is talking about your fight with Hisagi-senpai!"

Ichigo grimaced slightly. The last thing he wanted was more attention. "Why? It was just one fight. There were so many others."

"Don't be ridiculous," Renji replied. "Yours was the most exciting; the rest were boring."

"I think that's exaggerating it…"

"Renji, stop harassing Ichigo already," Izuru chipped in to Ichigo's rescue. "He's already tired enough without your constant harrying."

"Maybe, but am I wrong?" Renji countered with a grin.

"No, not really," Izuru conceded. He turned to Ichigo. "You have to admit though, your fight was definitely intense. Hisagi-senpai is highly regarded by the Gotei 13 for a reason, and you beat him. I didn't know you've also already attained shikai," he added with a hint of jealousy. "Now you're better than us by leaps and bounds."

"That's not true, you guys are also good," Ichigo said.

"So what's next anyway?" Momo asked. "When are you getting your results?"

"I think it was in a week's time. Till then, I've nothing to do."

"Have you considered what squad you're going to join?" Renji asked.

"You're making it sound like I'm guaranteed to pass," Ichigo said. Renji simply just waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Quit trying to act all modest and answer the question," he scoffed.

Ichigo pondered it for a moment. "I'm not really sure. I haven't given it much thought. You mean you guys have already decided where you're going to go?"

"Of course!" Momo replied instantly. "I'll be joining Aizen-taichou's squad!"

"You sound really sure," Renji commented. "I'm keeping my options open though. How about you?" he said to Izuru.

"I don't know… maybe I'll join squad 5 too, although I'm also considering medical…"

"I don't even know which squad that is," Ichigo commented. "I suppose I'll consider my options later…"

* * *

Few days later

A week after the exams, the results were ready to be released. Ichigo joined the many students who took the exams inside the examination hall, where their teachers were waiting, along with the headmaster of the academy. Everyone was buzzing with a mixture of nervousness, excitement, or both. The headmaster eventually stepped forward to address them.

"Welcome back candidates, from your break after the exams. For the past few weeks, you were stretched both mentally and physically as you sat for your graduation exams, all to prove that you're worthy of joining the prestigious ranks of the shinigami in the Gotei 13! Of course, this only applies to those who didn't receive offers from either the Onmitsukido or the Kido Corps. But that in itself isn't always a bad thing."

"After years of perseverance, you are now finally awaiting your results, and for many of you, it has paid off, and you've managed to pass! Unfortunately for some of you, you did not manage to pass, but fear not, it isn't the end of the line. Study hard for the next year and retake the exam again."

Someone approached the headmaster and handed him a stack of papers, which he placed on a table near him.

"Here are the slips containing your results. Later on, you will come forward and receive your slips. However, as with tradition, I will first be announcing the name of the top student in this year's exam."

Ichigo leaned forward ever so slightly, although he wasn't hoping for much. He would be happy with a pass, no matter the score.

""Do take note though, that grades alone do not gauge your strength. Just because you don't do as well as your peers doesn't mean you're any worse than them. While some may learn faster, others will do so once they graduate, and each and every one of you has an equal chance of playing a big role in Soul Society one day."

"Also, I'm confident that this year's top graduate will also go on to be one of the best shinigami in the future. It is uncommon to have people graduating in four years or less; it is even rarer to have someone capable of doing it within two years."

By now, heads were starting to turn and look at Ichigo, a simple feat considering his hair color. Ichigo however, couldn't believe his ears, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up until it was beyond reasonable doubt, although to many others, it already was.

"Not only did this student attain full marks in all his written tests, something we haven't seen in decades, he has also shown incredible fighting skill by coming out top in all three practical tests, excluding those who will enter the specialized divisions. This student has shown astonishing progress in his time here at the academy, and it was only through bad luck that he wasn't able to complete within a year, and had to settle for two instead. I believe he will one day play a pivotal role in the running of Soul Society. Now, please join me in congratulating Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Loud applause erupted as Ichigo got up hastily and headed for the headmaster, his brain bursting with joy. Or was that Zangetsu having a celebration in his head? After bowing to the headmaster, Ichigo took his results slip and looked at it as he walked back to his seat. Sure enough, he'd gotten full marks for all the written tests. Not only that, he had attained high grades for his practical tests. How that was even possible, he didn't know, but at least all that practice didn't go to waste.

As he sat down and continued staring at his results, those around him congratulating him, he vaguely heard the headmaster speaking. "Now when I call your name, please come forward and collect your grades…"

One by one, the students were called out and went forward to collect their results. Their reactions upon seeing their results were tell-tale enough of their fates. Some were joyful, others disappointed, one or two female students even cried, and some were expressionless.

"Hisagi Shuuhei!" There was a sudden dead silence as everyone watched Hisagi get up and head for the front. He looked like a nervous wreck, nothing like the confident, talented person he was, which was half expected, actually. I mean, who wouldn't be after taking the exam five times?

All eyes were on their headmaster as he handed Hisagi's results to him, but his face was expressionless. Hisagi scanned his results on the spot, then-

"YES!" he exclaimed, fist-pumping the air. Immediately, everyone started cheering for him, Ichigo included. Everyone knew his story – extremely talented, but horrible when it came to the written tests. If he'd failed one more time, he would've been forced to drop out of the academy. Anyone who did would definitely be assigned an unseated position in the Gotei 13, although given Hisagi's standing, that was unlikely to happen. He would've been given a seated position anyway.

After everyone had received their results, they were briefed on the graduation procedures, which would take place another week from now, before being released. As for Ichigo, he couldn't wait to tell the rest.

* * *

A week later

Graduation wasn't something exactly very grand. It was more of a transition immediately into the Gotei 13 for those that hadn't already been selected to enter the specialized divisions. The day before, Ichigo, along with everyone else who were soon-to-be shinigami, received the trademark uniform of the shinigami – the shihakusho. Today, they would be taken into the heart of Seireitei, and from there, they would be given a couple of days to decide on the squad they wanted to join, and then their life as a shinigami would officially begin.

Donning his new uniform, Ichigo took one last look at the room he'd shared with Renji for the past two years. It was then that the reality of the situation hit him, after he'd spent the past few days enjoying the last of his time in the academy. He was now officially a shinigami.

Just over two years ago, he wouldn't have believed it to be possible to make it, let alone being good enough to graduate in two years. Now, he would be able to see Rukia…

Rukia. A multitude of emotions and questions rushed through him as he thought about his best friend, and he felt guilty about not sparing a thought for her since his exam. How had she been doing? Was she happy? Was she being treated well? Was life as a noble as fun as it sounded? Had she been training well? Sure, he had no doubt she was capable, but surely she would be lonely after so long.

But then again, maybe she found herself a friend, or a mentor she could look up to. Maybe she was actually enjoying herself. Or maybe she found herself a companion…

To his surprise, a huge wave of jealousy rushed through him when that last thought crossed his mind. Why was he being jealous anyway? It's not like he liked her or anything, right?

Before he could continue his musings, Renji's voice floated towards him. "Oi, Ichigo, are you done?" Ichigo turned round to see Renji's head poking through their dormitory's door. "Are you done?" Renji repeated again. "We would all like to come up here, but Hinamori-chan isn't allowed to, so can you hurry up? We want to celebrate before you leave in a few hours time."

"Ah right," Ichigo said as Renji retreated. Shaking away his thoughts, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and hurried after Renji.

Out in the compound, he found the rest waiting for him. "Wow, the look really suits you, Ichigo," Izuru said when they spotted him.

"Yeah," Momo agreed. "Your hair color really goes great with the black kimono. It didn't really look all that nice with the blue academy uniform." Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?"

"So how does it feel like to be an official shinigami now?" Renji asked. "Better than that, how does it feel to be regarded as a prodigy?"

Ichigo didn't answer immediately, because he was fixing his Zanpakuto to his back using a dark red strap. "It feels weird actually, and I'm not talking about graduating within two years. If you asked me two years ago, I wouldn't have even expected to graduate after six years, let alone two."

"But you're here already, aren't you? So what division are you planning to join? Have you given it a thought?"

Ichigo made a face. "I'm still undecided. I don't even know what some of the divisions do. The only one we've seen is division five. Heck, I don't even know what division the medical division is."

"You could always join the fifth then," Momo said eagerly. "It definitely seems like the best."

Ichigo looked at her worriedly. "You sound awfully partial towards Aizen-taichou, don't you think? In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were idolizing him. You haven't even considered other divisions."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on a Captain," Renji said, nudging Momo with a grin.

She flushed in embarrassment. "I do not!" she protested while Izuru and Ichigo laughed. "Like you're one to talk, Abarai-kun. How about your crush on-"

Renji's eyes bulged and he hastily slapped a hand over her mouth. She stared at him in annoyance while Izuru laughed even louder, since he knew who Momo was referring to, and Ichigo watched in confusion.

"You mean Renji has a crush on someone? Who?"

"No one really important," Renji said before hurriedly turning to Izuru and saying, "Can it, Izuru. You're not blameless either, so do you want me to 'accidentally' blab?" Izuru promptly shut up after that.

Listening to their friendly bickering, Ichigo couldn't help but smile slightly. While he was going to miss their company, he supposed being finally able to see Rukia was a much better compromise.

"Hey guys," he suddenly said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "I think it's time for me to go already. It'll take awhile to get there, and they're still supposed to give us a tour also." Everyone sobered up immediately.

"Well in that case, take care, Ichigo," Izuru said while Momo nodded her agreement. Before Ichigo could answer, Renji gave Izuru a sharp rap on his head. "Ow! What the hell, Renji! What was that for?"

"That's for acting like some mushy fool," Renji shot back before turning to Ichigo. "Don't worry Ichigo, we'll be out of here before you know it. Say hi to Rukia for us, would you?"

"Yeah I will, don't worry. Don't make us wait for you guys to graduate," Ichigo said as he left, ready to finally begin his life as a proper shinigami.

As such, he didn't hear Renji shout after him, "Hell no, we're giving you more time together!"

* * *

___If you're wondering why Hisagi didn't go ape with Kazeshini, I'm basing it on the fact that the way he uses it in the manga seems like it definitely needs a lot of practice to master, something he hasn't done yet._

_Yup, there you have it. The more I thought about it, the more uncertain I was, but heck, I'm going with it. I know some of you aren't going to be happy about it, and I'm expecting to get flak for this, but I hope that still won't discourage you from following my fic. _

_Strange command, I suppose? But as I said, I'm modifying Zangetsu, so I'm not using the common release commands other stories have._

_While I'm still preserving Getsuga Tenshou, I'm changing the way it's created to fit with how I've modified Zangetsu. I'm not going to reveal any other attacks in the meantime, so I have time to fine tune them, provided I have the time._

_The ending was a little rushed, but I think it's time we moved on to another phase of Ichigo's AU shinigami life. _

_So, I hope you guys won't criticize me too horribly on that. Help me stay happy! I have a psychology test later :(. Either way, I hope you can continue showing your appreciation by reviewing like crazy and giving me any tips or suggestions._

_At this point in time though, I'll need to go on a very short hiatus of at least a week. School work has been insane lately and my writing speed has slowed to a crawl. I've posted chapter 15, but I'm still only just finishing 16. Usually at this point I'll be starting chapter 18 already. Not only that, I'll have virtually no time for the second half of this week. I'll still post on Tuesdays and Saturdays, but I won't be posting until I've finished at least Chapter 17. If I've completed before Tuesday, then Tuesday it is. If not, I'll post on next Saturday._

_So till then, see you soon on either next Tuesday or Saturday, and keep reviewing to push me to go faster!_


	17. Chapter 16: So What Now?

_So I said I'll be back by Saturday, so guess what? I'm back!_

_So updating has been pretty slow lately. As of now, I'm only just about finishing Chapter 17. Oh well, I can blame it on school. That and I unfortunately stumbled on 'Running Man,' lol. For those of you don't know, it's a Korean variety show that's super addictive :). But I digress._

_Thank you everyone for all your alerts/favorites, as well as all your reviews. I really appreciate them all!_

_When I last left off, Ichigo was finally out of the academy. What happens next? Read on the next chapter to find out!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 16: So What Now?

A year ago

"Uh… Kaien-dono, can I ask you something?" Rukia asked as the both of them were taking a break from training.

"You just did," he replied, but nevertheless, he said, "So what's the problem?"

"I heard from Ukitake-taichou that the new recruits just came in today, right?" she flustered.

Kaien had to fight to keep a smirk off his face. "Yes?" he knew perfectly well where this was going, but decided to play along.

"Um... is Ichi- was there anyone who managed to graduate within a year?"

'_Yup, so that was her main purpose,'_ Kaien thought. She wanted to know if her friend, Kurosaki Ichigo, was among the new recruits. Yes, he knew a lot about this Ichigo character, probably more than he knew himself. After all, Rukia had been mentioning him every other day, whether she knew it or not, either in passing or describing him again.

While Kaien was surprised that Rukia believed that Ichigo was capable enough to graduate within a year, he supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised, considering who he was. In fact, perhaps he should go contact that idiot who he hadn't seen for awhile…

He decided to tease her a little. "Hmm… I think that there was…" he said with mock seriousness. Her face literally lit up with expectation at his words; he almost hated what he was about to do… not. "…No one that did," he finished off with a grin.

She blinked, comprehending his words, then scowled. "Kaien-dono! That wasn't funny!" she protested while he laughed.

"Lighten up, Kuchiki! You're too uptight already; I can read you like a book. Besides, how should I know? I don't pay attention to this kind of thing."

"But if someone graduates within a year, wouldn't that be important news to all the Captains and Vice-Captains?" Rukia pressed.

"What the hell, Kuchiki!" Kaien suddenly shouted. "Are you seriously going to go crazy over your friend like that?"

Rukia was stunned into silence and shifted guiltily. "Sorry, Kaien-dono."

"That's ok," Kaien said. "But you weren't listening. I told you that there was no one that managed to graduate within a year, and before you ask, no, I can't check on your dear friend's progress." He used air quotation marks when he said 'friend'. "The Shino Academy is outside our jurisdiction; we can't just butt in as we like."

Disappointment and guilt was evident in Rukia's eyes, but then she frowned and asked, "Why did you do this?" she mimicked his quotation marks. "When you said friend?"

Kaien was surprised. "You seriously have no idea?" Rukia shook her head, and he wanted to do the same. _'And Miyako calls me dense sometimes,'_ he thought. "Well too bad. Figure it out yourself. It's time to resume our training!" Of course, at the rate she was going, he probably had to push her in the right direction.

* * *

A year later – present time

Exactly a year later, Kaien was heading for his Captain's office after being called in.

"Taichou, you called for me?" he asked as he entered Ukitake-taichou's office.

Ukitake was sitting at his desk, looking as if he'd just recovered from an illness, which given his condition, was probably the case. "Ah, Kaien! Hold on for a moment, let me finish signing this form," he said cheerfully. Ukitake Juushiro was the Captain of the 13th Division. He had white hair and green eyes, and was friendly and good natured, but he wasn't always around because he suffered from tuberculosis, which always made him fall sick.

"The new recruits are coming in tomorrow, and I've heard that this year, they produced a prodigy."

That piqued Kaien's interest. "Really? What's his story?"

"They said he finished the curriculum in just over a year, but the academy doesn't do mid-year exams. He's the top graduate this year; he got full marks for all the written tests and I heard he even bested Hisagi Shuuhei in the final duel," Ukitake said.

That was news for Kaien. Most of the Captains and Vice Captains knew of Hisagi's talent, so for him to be defeated… "That's quite impressive."

"It is. Ever since Ichimaru-fukutaichou entered and managed to graduate within a year, Soul Society hasn't seen a prodigy like this. He'll be called in for a meeting with the Captains later, something about getting first pick for the division he wants to go to."

"Really? Why didn't that happen for me?"

"Ah, who knows? The old man started it ever since Ichimaru-fukutaichou entered, so I suppose he's doing that for any prodigy that comes along," Ukitake replied.

"So what's he like? Any ideas on his name?" Kaien asked, even though he had a hunch who it was.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Isn't that the name of Kuchiki's friend?" Ukitake said.

Kaien grinned back. "The one she's been talking non-stop about? Yeah, it is."

Ukitake smiled warmly. "I'm sure she'll be delighted."

"This time, Kaien's grin changed into a scowl. "Maybe, but if she is, she's not going to show it; Kuchiki-taichou is doing well in changing her into a noble; too well if you ask me. It's been only about two years and she's definitely changed. She's more stoic nowadays, and she's acting more dignified and all that noble crap I never bothered with anyway. At least her training's coming along nicely. Maybe I can start training her in attaining her Zanpakuto."

"She has potential, doesn't she?" Ukitake said.

"That she does."

"It's a shame really…" Ukitake said with a sigh. Kaien waited for him to elaborate, but he continued. "But you'll tell her, right?"

Kaien grinned again. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"… And over here is the Kido Corps Headquarters," their guide said, pointing towards a huge set of shut doors leading off into a closed compound, from which nothing could be seen. Everyone looked at the doors, all thinking the same thing – it looked dead.

Their guide knew exactly what they were thinking. "No, they're very much alive; they just operate in absolute secrecy. Few people, even the Captains, have ever seen them in person. Even when they move about, they do so with their faces hidden. While it is usually out of bounds to anyone not part of the Kido Corps, it is not unheard of for them to occasionally invite shinigami from the Gotei 13 to train with them, although this is extremely rare."

No one really said anything, out of both respect and uncertainty. Everyone had been rightfully surprised when they found out that their guide was the 8th squad Lieutenant, Ise Nanao. Despite her rather demure looking stature, she had a no nonsense attitude, and they all could tell she had the power to back up her position.

A while later

"…And this here is the Shinigami Research and Development Institute," Ise-fukutaichou said, pointing towards a set of doors that were open. Inside, the students could see a large building that looked unlike the rest of Soul Society. "They are responsible for creating new equipment we can use for our duty and training, which includes the dummy hollows you've used for your training. While it isn't out of bounds, the president, Kurotsuchi-taichou of the 12th division, is usually hostile towards anyone he deems not smart enough, which basically means almost the entire Soul Society."

As she carried on her explanation, Ichigo scowled, remembering this organization well. They were after all responsible for creating a dummy Hollow that had nearly taken off his head. He wasn't bound to forget in a hurry.

'_Twelfth division, was it? Now I know one division I'm definitely not entering,'_ he thought.

Just then, a shinigami materialized next to Ise-fukutaicho, making a few of them jump. He was peculiar looking, being distinctively Japanese but with a foreign appearance, including a handlebar moustache. His left arm was facing the students, and they could see the lieutenant armband on it with the number one on it.

"What's the problem, Sasakibe-fukutaichou?" Ise Nanao said, putting a name on the shinigami.

"Sorry for interrupting the tour, Ise-fukutaichou; you are ahead of schedule so I missed you," he said.

"Missed me? Missed me about what?"she asked with a frown.

"I was tasked to fetch Kurosaki Ichigo for a meeting." Immediately, heads turned to Ichigo, who was similarly confused.

"About wh- oh, right," she replied, understanding forming on her face. Seeing that she understood, Sasakibe nodded. "Taichou did mention about… So you need him now?" she asked.

"Yes. You may carry on your tour; I don't think he'll be returning." Ichigo didn't like the sound of that, and he was none too reassured when Ise-fukutaichou shouted out, "Kurosaki! Please step forward!"

Desperately wondering why he was being singled out, Ichigo went up to the front. He missed the look of confusion and surprise on Ise-fukutaichou's face. Sasakibe merely blinked twice before saying, "You can keep up, right?"

"Yes sir," Ichigo replied.

"Good, then let's get a move on. It's not polite to keep them waiting." Without further warning, he flash-stepped away, Ichigo hot on his tail.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the doors of a huge hall, one which Ichigo had already seen during the tour. He frowned in confusion. "Wait, isn't this the meeting hall for the Captains?"

"Sou-taichou Yamamoto-sama has requested for your presence," Sasakibe replied in confirmation.

If Ichigo was curious earlier, now he was downright nervous. They had been taught about the head commander, and how he'd been in that post for close to two thousand years. "What? But why?" he asked in alarm.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Sasakibe said, although there was amusement playing in his eyes. "I'm sure you'll know soon enough."

The door opened without anyone appearing to be responsible for it. He followed Sasakibe along a long corridor until he came to another doorway. This time, Sasakibe pushed open the doors. They entered and Ichigo froze when he saw the occupants in the large hall.

There were two rows of shinigami, each row having five shinigami, each flanking on both sides of the hall, creating a path that let all the way to the other end of the hall, where a very old looking man was sitting, which Ichigo assumed had to be the sou-taichou.

Immediately, Ichigo noticed to things. One, all the occupants wore an extra piece of clothing that Ichigo had seen on only two people – the white Captain's haori, which meant that everyone in this room except for him and Sasakibe-fukutaichou were Captains. The second thing he noticed was that most of them were looking at him with varying looks of surprise.

On his right, at the very far end of the line was a small, slim woman, who was looking at him indifferently with a bored expression. Next to her was a tall, beautiful woman who was watching him serenely. Beside her, he immediately recognized Kuchiki Byakuya, even though Ichigo had only seen him once, and while he was looking at Ichigo, his face showed no emotion as always, nor did he even gave an inkling that he recognized Ichigo.

Next to Byakuya stood a tall man whose top half of his face was blocked by a huge straw hat. Not only that, he wore a pink, flowery kimono draped over his shoulders, from which his haori could be seen. He had a very relaxed, almost sleeping look on his face. After that, there was a gap between him and the next Captain, although Ichigo couldn't imagine why. The last Captain in the row was the strangest looking man he'd ever seen. His face was painted white and black, giving him a skeletal appearance, and he had a sneering, condescending look on his face.

As for the other line, it had the same number of shinigami, although the gap was right at the far end, right next to where Aizen-taichou was standing, looking as kind as ever. Next to him stood a large hulking shinigami whose face Ichigo couldn't see, because it was covered by a large helmet.

The Captain next to him was a dark skinned, purple haired man whose eyes were obscured by clear goggles, but they appeared close. The second last Captain in the row made Ichigo feel unsettled with his large build, spiked hair and eye-patch. He was looking at Ichigo with an eager look on his face, and he seemed to give off a powerful, scary aura.

The last Captain had snow white hair, and he had a kind but slightly frail look. Right now, he was looking at Ichigo with a look of surprise.

Sasakibe flash-stepped up to his Captain and knelt down respectfully. "Taichou, I've brought Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kinda looks alike, don't they?" the Captain with the flowery kimono said casually. A few murmurs of agreement came from some of the Captains, but Ichigo had no idea what they were talking about.

"But their family names are different…" the white haired Captain said.

"Hey Byakuya, what do you think?" the flowery captain asked, turning to Byakuya. The latter merely gave a barely imperceptible shrug and looked straight ahead.

Meanwhile, the other Captains were having their own opinions. "Bah, if they're related, I'm sure he won't mind me taking a crack at the rookie," Captain Eye-patch said, leaning towards Ichigo as if studying him, making him take a nervous step back.

"Zaraki, you're scaring him. And he just graduated," the white-haired Captain said, putting a name to the scary looking Captain.

The look on Zaraki's face didn't change. "So? He's top graduate, which means he's strong. Perhaps he can try fighting Ikkaku first; I think he's getting bored…"

Just then, a loud wooden bang echoed throughout the hall, and everyone fell silent. "Silence!" Yamamoto boomed in a deep gruff voice that literally spoke power. He looked at Ichigo, who looked nervously back. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been called here today as a special privilege because of your status as being the first shinigami in over fifty years to graduate in two years or less."

"As such, you have been given not only the privilege of meeting with the Captains, one of which will be your future superior, you will also be given complete freedom in choosing which squad you wish to join."

"Ah, I apologize, sou-taichou, but I'm curious. Doesn't everyone have a freedom of choice?"

"Ah, it doesn't work that way, Kurosaki," the white haired Captain said with a smile. Ichigo was starting to like him more. "We can't have someone bad at kido joining a squad that puts more emphasis on Kido, can we? If a Captain feels a recruit is unsuited for the squad, he can be rejected and put in another squad. You on the other hand have top scores in everything, so you can choose freely."

"Is that all?" Yamamoto said just then. No one answered, so he turned to Ichigo. "You will be given the same allotted time for choosing your squad. Though you may be the top graduate, don't expect preferential treatment because of that. Your road from here onwards isn't going to get any easier. You may leave now; the guard outside will give you directions to your temporary quarters."

"Ye-yes sir!" Ichigo said, even though he didn't remember seeing a guard on the way in.

A loud bang echoed as Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground once. "Dismissed!"

Some of the Captains began leaving, Byakuya being one of them. Some of them gave him encouraging smiles as they did, like Aizen-taichou, the tall woman and the flowery Captain, while others simply left. Zaraki-taichou on the other hand drew up next to Ichigo, and with a huge, nasty grin, said, "We should have a duel sometime." As he spoke, Ichigo heard the faint tinkling of bells and his eyes were drawn to the end of the spikes of Zaraki-taichou's hair, eliciting an even larger grin from the Captain. He gulped audibly at the dangerous look on Zaraki's face and stared after him nervously as he left.

Now all that was left was the white haired captain. He walked up to Ichigo with a kind smile. "Let me welcome you on behalf of all the other captains, Kurosaki," he said. "I have to say though, what you've achieved is no mean feat. The academy curriculum is demanding, so to complete it so quickly is really an achievement."

"Uh, thank you sir," was all Ichigo could say, since he didn't know the Captain's name.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the 13th division."

Something in Ichigo's head clicked. "13th division? I'm sorry, but is there a Kuchiki Rukia in your division?"

Ukitake's smile grew wider. "Ah yes, she's been progressing very well. She talks a lot about you, and how good you are. I suppose she's dead on in her judgment, no?"

Ichigo couldn't help but blush slightly at that. "Well, I think she's strong too, stronger than she thinks she is." He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Am I allowed to go see her?"

"Of course! There's no rule stopping you from visiting people from other districts. In fact, why don't you follow me? I'm heading back now and she's probably training. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taichou," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard of the name Shiba?"

Ichigo frowned. "No, although I think I've heard Gengoro-sensei mention that name before. Should I?"

"No reason. That's just the name of my Vice Captain. Much like you, he graduated in two years as well. So I suppose we know how far you'll go already."

"I'm honored that you think so highly of me," Ichigo said humbly.

"Ah, it's ok. I'm sure you'll like my vice-captain."

They continued moving for awhile before Ukitake asked, "So, Kurosaki, any ideas on what squad you're going to join?"

"To tell you the truth, Ukitake-taichou, I'm still undecided. I know that there are some specialized divisions, but I don't know what these are and which divisions they are. I don't even know most of the Captains' names as well."

"Oh, in that case, let me explain to you what some of the divisions do," Ukitake said helpfully. As he talked, Ichigo was looking forward… really looking forward to finally seeing Rukia again.

* * *

"Oi, why are you giving that long face again?" a voice drawled in front of Rukia.

"Huh?" She emerged from her stupor and was surprised to see Ichigo- no, Kaien staring at her. She wanted to sigh. It'd been two years and she still occasionally got caught calling Kaien Ichigo.

"Why are you spacing out again?" he repeated.

She wanted to sigh again. What was she going to say? She hadn't told anyone, but even after two years, the number of days that she hadn't thought about Ichigo could be counted with both hands. She supposed it was because she missed talking to him, and no matter how much Kaien looked like him, they were still different.

In the end, she steeled her emotions and put on a straight face. "Oh, it's nothing important."

To her, beyond the benefit of riches, the only good thing that came from being a noble was attaining the ability to hide her emotions, something most nobles seemed extremely apt at doing, and nothing else. It really helped if she didn't want anyone to know what she was feeling.

Even though Byakuya was now her brother, he never acted the part. The few times she interacted with him beyond giving a daily report were few and far between. Not only that, no once had she seen him looking directly at her. It was always somewhere above her.

At first, Rukia created excuses to explain her brother's behavior. The most plausible reason to her was that Rukia looked so much like his dead wife that he didn't want to be reminded of her whenever he looked at Rukia. After all, when she saw a picture of Hisana, she was taken aback as to how alike they really looked – almost like twins. She entertained the thought of them being related, but decided it was almost too far-fetched to be true.

Eventually, she got lonelier, and found herself wishing she could go find Ichigo and talk to him. However fun it was to talk to the Division 13 officers (the low ranking officers and unseated shinigami still remained quite hostile), it just wasn't the same. In fact, the only ones she could have a proper conversation with were Ukitake-taichou, Kaien and his wife, third seat Shiba Miyako and the two fourth seats, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro. Sure, she laughed and smiled, but it always felt forced, never genuine.

She was interrupted when someone smacked her head. "Wha- what was that for?" she said irritably.

"Stop giving me that I'm fine crap. You seem to be forgetting I'm a noble too, even though Nee-san and I can't be bothered with all that crap, and neither can Miyako, so stop with that rubbish."

When Rukia didn't reply, Kaien sighed and said, "Look, I know you might not want to share what you're thinking with me, and I'm not going to pester you about it." _'Even though I'm certain on who it's about,'_ he thought at the same time.

"Either way, you're still a part of my division, and remember, as long as you stay in this division, I'll stand by you no matter what."

Rukia had no response to that, so she simply said, "Thank you, Kaien-do-"

Before she could finish, someone suddenly shouted, "Wow! That was so cool!" Two figures suddenly appeared and accosted Kaien, necessitating the need for him to back away hastily.

When Rukia recovered from her initial shock, she realized that the two culprits were the two fourth seats, Kiyone and Sentaro. They had huge smiles on their faces and were fidgeting around like two kids on crack.

"That was so cool, Kaien-sama," Sentaro repeated. "It gave me goosebumps."

"'I'll stand by you,' he said," Kiyone chimed in. "I'll stand by you!"

"What the-" Kaien said in shock. "Oi, are you two drunk again? I thought I told you to lay off the alcohol, or did you two forget what happened the last time? It was the only time I remember seeing Ukitake-taichou angry."

If they heard him, they didn't respond. Instead, Kiyone was now patting a dumbfounded Rukia on the head. "Don't worry, Kaien-sama, I'm sure she'll fall in love with you after that speech."

"What are you saying?" Sentaro said, turning to Kiyone. "Rukia-san already has someone she likes! It won't do for her to fall for Kaien-sama."

"Oh right, what am I saying?" Kiyone gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. "Rukia loves that Ichi- that Ichi- that strawberry guy! Rukia-chan, you are going to introduce him, aren't you?" and they resumed their gibberish.

"I- what- I'm not in love with Ichigo," Rukia protested, although she was horrified to feel heat rising to her cheeks. Not only that, amidst the two fourth seats' continuous blabbling, she couldn't even hear herself speak.

At this point, Kaien sensed his Captain's reiatsu approaching from far, and along with him was another unfamiliar but quite powerful reiatsu. In fact, Kaien was surprised to find that it was only slightly lower compared to his own reiatsu. Since he knew everyone else who was that strong, namely the Captains and Vice-Captains, there was only one other possibility.

He smirked. Maybe he could allow Rukia the happiness she'd been lacking since she joined the squad, but she didn't seem to have noticed the reiatsu. The only problem was…

Getting up, Kaien grabbed both Kiyone and Sentaro by the scruff of their shihakusho and bodily lifted them up. They didn't appear to notice and continued rambling away.

"I think I'll take them back to the barracks and let Miyako chew them out. I'll be back after that. Oh by the way," he said to Rukia. "Don't look so down. You won't have reason to soon." With that cryptic message, he flash-stepped away, leaving a red-faced, indignant Rukia to nod numbly.

When they were out of sight, Rukia huffed and flopped back onto the ground, her sword by her side, and proceeded to desperately remove the flush in her cheeks. "Really, I'm not in love in Ichigo. Why do they keep insisting that?" she said to herself. _'Although, I wonder how it'll be like, being with him. Maybe it won't be so bad. But what if he doesn't feel the same about me? I mean, it's been two years already; maybe he's forgotten all about me… What am I thinking? It's definitely not going to happen.'_ Although, as that train of thought crossed her mind, she couldn't help but feel strangely disappointed – and there was that rise in heat in her cheeks again.

Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo again. Were the graduation exams over? Did Ichigo pass? She had completely forgotten about when the graduation exams were. She probably should have asked Kaien-dono, but since he'd left, she would have to wait until he came back.

Sighing, she lay down on the grass and stared at the sky. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but after awhile, she suddenly sensed two reiatsu signatures approaching her location. It wasn't Kaien; she recognized her Captain, and-

Her heart leapt and she shot up into a sitting position, looking in the direction the reiatsu were approaching from. It had been two years, but she could recognize it anytime, anywhere. Although it was much stronger than she remembered, not to mention slightly different, it was definitely him. She couldn't believe it. He had actually completed the course within two years. And now, after two long, eternal years, they were finally going to meet again.

"Ichigo…"

* * *

_You know, I spotted an error in my last chapter where I typed 'you're' instead of 'your', and I missed it during editing. Nooooo..._

_Delaying their reunion for another chapter? How could I? Oh well, I wanted that part about him meeting the Captains. It may seem redundant, but it's Ichigo's first meeting with them, so it was necessary._

_Now with their reunion impending, I shall drag no further. Next chapter shall have them finally meeting again, pseudo-typical style, and I'll finally reveal Ichigo's (my) choice of division._

_Hope you guys can continue showing your likes and support for this chapter through a review or suggestions! Next chapter will be in a weeks time though. From now on, updates may vary, but I should update at least once a week ^^. I hope._


	18. Chapter 17: Joyous Decisions

_I'm back! I realize my poll has been left open all this time. I guess I was just too lazy to close it :/. Oh well._

_So as promised, Ichigo and Rukia finally meet, and Ichigo chooses his division at the end! Any reasoning shall be left in my comments at the end._

_Thanks again to everyone for the likes/alerts and reviews. If nothing else, on with the show!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine  
_

* * *

Chapter 17: Joyous Decisions

While Rukia was busy dealing with two drunk fourth seats, Ichigo and Ukitake had just left Seireitei and were now heading into West Rukongai.

"Uh, Ukitake-taichou, where are we going?" Ichigo asked once they left Seireitei.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. We're heading to District 3 of West Rukongai, _Hokutan_. That's where Kaien usually trains Rukia. Sometimes I would follow them, but most of the time it's just the two of them, although sometimes my two fourth seats follow them," Ukitake said. "I don't always follow because of my health."

"Your health?" Ichigo asked as a flash of jealousy shot through him, but he brushed it off as being jealous that Rukia could train with a Captain and Vice-Captain.

"Yes," Ukitake said. "Unfortunately I'm suffering from tuberculosis, so I'm usually pretty ill most of the time. My Vice Captain usually takes care of the running of the squad when I'm not around."

"But in that case, shouldn't you be resting now?" Ichigo said hastily in concern. "You don't have to go with me."

"Ah no, it's ok," Ukitake waved it off. "I'm feeling better than I've been in a long while. Anyway, you wanted to know about the squads?"

"Yes…" Ichigo said slowly. "I'm still keeping my options open."

"Ok," Ukitake offered helpfully. "Do you remember the appearance and location each Captain was standing?"

"I think so," Ichigo said.

"Good. The Captains are assembled in increasing numerical order, and those standing on the left are the even numbered divisions, and the right is the odd numbered divisions. Got that so far?" Ichigo nodded, so Ukitake continued.

"First of all is the sou-taichou, whom you already know. His division is responsible as the last line of protection for Soul Society, but thankfully, it has yet to come to that. Yamamoto-sou taichou only takes in powerful shinigami that have decades, if not centuries of experience, so I suppose that's out for you. He may look old, but underestimate him at your peril."

"Next would be 2nd Division Captain Soi-Fon. The second division was originally the Gotei 13's own stealth squad, but because the past Captain and the current one have been commanders of the Onmitsukido as well, the line has been generally blurred over the years. She may be small, but Captain Soi-Fon is a no nonsense woman and she's extremely quick and proficient at unarmed combat."

"The 3rd division currently has no Cpatain, but Ichimaru-fuku taichou is their acting Captain, since he will be taking the Captain's test within the next year or so and he is expected to take on Squad three, if he succeeds, of course. You should have seen him last year I think, since he went along with Aizen-taichou to inspect the academy."

"I know, we all saw him, including Rukia," Ichigo said.

"She told me as much. He's a prodigy, you know, much like you."

Ichigo caught on immediately to what Ukitake was implying and he smiled sheepishly. "Ah, I'm not as good as him. I still have a long way to go."

Ukitake laughed. "Modest to the end, I see. Don't worry, we won't force you to emulate his achievements, although I think you can do just as well as him, if not better."

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Ukitake-taichou."

"It's no problem. You do sound a lot like my Vice-Captain though. Now where was I? Ah yes, the fourth division…"

As Ukitake talked, Ichigo paid attention, trying to decide which squad would be the best choice for him. Squad four, whose Captain was the second female captain he saw – Unohana-taichou, was in charge of medical. According to Ukitake, healing was another form of Kido as well, although it wasn't taught in the academy. A shinigami could still learn it if he wanted at his leisure, but didn't need to be in medical to do so; they were just specialized at it. They focused mostly on healing, which made them frequently belittled by other squads. Ichigo frowned when he heard this.

As for the other squads, they placed varying emphasis on Kido and melee combat. For example, the fifth squad, under Aizen-taichou, was more adept in kido, though they were perfectly capable at sword fighting too. Squad Eleven, under Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, the extremely scary looking Captain who suggested dueling with Ichigo, favored and specialized in the use of swords and fists, and completely shunned Kido.

Other divisions were responsible for other non-combat related duties. For example, Division 9, headed by Captain Tousen Kaname, the purple haired Captain whom Ichigo was surprised to learn was blind, was the main editor-in-chief of the Seireitei Communication, a magazine that was released monthly in Seireitei, besides being responsible as Soul Society's first line of defense. Although he was blind, Ukitake pointed out that that wasn't much of a hindrance, since he could sense reiatsu just as well and was just as capable of fighting without sight.

The 12th division was more or less melded with the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and it was headed by Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Captain with the weird skeletal look, and Ichigo could immediately see why. He had the look of a deranged mad scientist and Ichigo wasn't going to be surprised if it turned out that he actually was one.

"As for the tenth division, it is currently without either a Captain or a Vice-Captain. The highest seat is a third seat, a woman by the name of Matsumoto Rangiku. She can't do everything herself, so sometimes the fourth squad and eighth squad Vice-Captains help out as well," Ukitake said.

"I can't tell you much about the Vice-Captains though; you can ask my Vice-Captain later if you like. So essentially, we are short of two Captains, although one place is expected to be filled soon, and we're also short of four Vice Captains, since Byakuya-taichou and Tousen-taichou also don't have Vice Captains. The tenth squad could use a Captain though; they've been without one for many decades already. But that can't be helped, since there just hasn't been anyone worthy… Tell me, Kurosaki, do you envision yourself holding a Captain or Vice-Captain's post in future?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes I do," Ichigo said firmly. "But I'm still a long way to go."

"It's good to see that you've already set a firm goal," Ukitake nodded in approval. "You're right in saying that you still have awhile to go though, top graduate or not. It's not easy, but it's not impossible; you just have to be prepared to work hard. No Captain or Vice-Captain got where they are by slacking."

At that point, they were just exiting _Junrinan_ and heading into district 2. Just then, Ukitake stopped, and Ichigo nearly went ahead but stopped himself in time.

Ukitake frowned. "Wait… why is Kaien…"

Ichigo reached out and sensed his surroundings, picking up on three unfamiliar reiatsu heading straight for them, seconds before a shinigami appeared in front of them. He was carrying two shinigami in his arms who were jabbering away non-stop, albeit a little weakly, and Ichigo realized they were drunk when the smell of alcohol invaded his nose.

"Hey taichou, is this…" the shinigami said and paused, staring wide-eyed at Ichigo. Shocked himself, Ichigo stared right back.

"And here I was thinking that you two just looked similar," Ukitake said. "Side by side, you two look like twins, except for the hair color. Kaien, is he…" Kaien flashed a glance at Ukitake and Ichigo saw a look flash across his eyes, almost like a warning look. Before Ichigo could look closer, Kaien turned back to him, a slightly mischievous look on his face.

"As I was saying, Kurosaki, this is why I said you would find meeting with my Vice-Captain interesting," Ukitake smiled. "Anyway, this is Shiba Kaien, Vice Captain of Division 13, and as you can see, he's a lot like you, literally."

"I guess Rukia wasn't kidding when she said we look alike," Kaien said with a smirk.

Jealous indignation immediately shot through Ichigo. _'Why is he calling Rukia by her given name?'_ was the first thing that came into his mind. _'It's not like they've known each other for a long time.' Still, not to appear rude, he bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you."_

"What are you doing with Kiyone and Sentarou?" he heard Ukitake ask. At that, Kaien rolled his eyes, still holding on to the two shinigami, who had fallen asleep a few moments ago.

"They were drinking again. I'm bringing them back; I'm considering letting Miyako chew them out for awhile. I think they're more scared of her than they are of either you or me."

Ukitake sighed and stared at the sky in slight frustration. "I'm worried they'll get addicted."

"Oh well, maybe a good scolding from Miyako will solve that," Kaien replied with a grin. "Anyway, I'm off. My arms are getting stiff."

"Wait, where's Rukia?" Ichigo blurted out.

"Focused, I see," Kaien said. "Don't worry, she's fine. I left her back at the training area. Taichou should be able to take you there. I'll see you later, Ichigo, Taichou. I know you're ok, but you've just recovered so I hope you watch your health."

"Thanks for your concern, Kaien. I'll be fine." With that, Kaien left.

Ukitake turned to Ichigo. "Does he seem nice to you?"

"Yeah, he does," Ichigo said, although he actually wasn't really sure. However, he didn't want to pass judgment just yet. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Ichigo didn't like the way he was calling Rukia by her given name. In fact, if he didn't know better, he would think Kaien was getting too close to Rukia. "Uh, who's Miyako?"

"Oh, she's my third seat, Shiba Miyako. She's Kaien's wife. Also a very strong woman."

Although his back was facing Ukitake, Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly sheepish. So Kaien had a wife, and she was just one seat lower in rank. That meant that she knew Rukia as well, so there probably wasn't anything to be worried about. But who knows? And what if it was Rukia that actually…

"So, shall we make a move?" Ukitake said, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"Ah, sure," Ichigo said hastily, hoping that the embarrassment he was feeling wasn't showing on his face. What was it to him if Rukia liked someone else? He wasn't… he won't be bothered by it. "I apologize for troubling you, Ukitake-taichou," he repeated again.

"I told you, it's ok. She has lots of potential, so I'd like to check on her once in a while."

As they were moving through district 2, with Ukitake receiving the occasional stare because of his white Captain's haori, they talked about other mundane things. Actually, it was more of Ukitake asking and Ichigo answering. He never asked anything private though, and Ichigo was thankful for that. All he said was, "I may be a Captain, but that doesn't give me the right to prod somebody else's life unless they're willing to share."

All of a sudden, Ichigo caught a reiatsu signature that was all too familiar to him – Rukia. It was, however, still quite a distance away, so it was faint, but he recognized it anywhere. The moment he sensed her signature, he couldn't help but smile. She had definitely improved; her power seemed to have increased by a substantial amount – the benefits of having a lieutenant as a trainer, he supposed.

At that point, Ichigo felt a surge of… he didn't know what. All he knew was that he was sorely tempted to just leave Ukitake-taichou behind, pick up the pace and just shunpo over to Rukia, but he refrained himself from doing so.

First of all, it would be extremely rude to do that to Ukitake-taichou, something he wasn't willing to do, and secondly, he didn't want Rukia to think that he missed her so much and that he was desperate to see her again. It was completely untrue, really.

His stiffness must've shown, because Ukitake suddenly said, "Why don't you go on ahead, Kurosaki? Rukia's probably sensed your reiatsu by now and I'm sure she's dying to see you too."

"Ah, that's ok," Ichigo said hastily. "We're already moving at a pretty even pace."

Still, they unknowingly picked up the pace slightly, Ukitake's illness thankfully not kicking up a fuss. As they reached District 3, Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu moving. However, the moment he realized that she was headed directly for them, Ichigo, for reasons known only to himself, completely forgot about Ukitake and upped his pace, shooting off and leaving Ukitake behind.

When Ichigo suddenly disappeared, Ukitake blinked – then smiled slightly. "Kids these days…" he said to himself, for he too felt Rukia's reiatsu closing in. Deciding to give them a bit of time themselves, he slowed his pace. Just as well though. He was getting a little drained. He was probably still getting back his strength, since he did recover only yesterday.

* * *

Ichigo ducked into a nearby alley and stood there, facing the exit and waiting. He had a feeling he was forgetting something, but the anticipation of seeing Rukia diminished it. Seconds later, a figure appeared in front of him and they looked at each other. And after two years, they finally locked eyes with each other again. In the end, they would have reunited one way or another within the next few years or so, but to the both of them, two years was long enough, especially since they had absolutely no contact with each other. But now, all that waiting was worth it.

Ichigo stood there and smirked at Rukia, for some reason hoping that his joy wasn't showing on his face. If he did, Rukia would pick it up immediately and who knows what she'd do. Probably tease him for missing her.

As for Rukia, a whole mishmash of emotions was flowing through her at the moment. When she first felt Ichigo's reiatsu, her initial reaction was happiness that she hadn't felt for a long time surged through her, but she willed herself to calm down, just in case she was mistaken. When she finally realized it was really him, she wasted no time in getting up and immediately setting off with shunpo, nearly forgetting her sword in the progress.

As she moved, she felt slight annoyance with Kaien-dono, since she was certain he knew about Ichigo graduating… then she felt slight annoyance at _herself_ for forgetting that this year's batch of graduates had just graduated, despite reminding herself multiple times. At the same time, she wondered how much he'd changed, and she worried about how he would respond to her, and whether he harbored any grudge about her not visiting him once.

But upon finally catching sight of Ichigo's orange hair and locking eyes with him, all that mattered no longer, and she broke into a smile.

"Ichigo…" she said. Ichigo just looked at her. Then, he too broke into a smile, the most genuine one either of them had for the past few months, and simultaneously, they closed the gap in a heartfelt embrace, all worries and pretences forgotten. They finally got to meet their first and closest friend, the one they'd both (unknowingly) missed the most, and everything else was secondary.

"Hey," Ichigo casually said, bending down slightly to accommodate Rukia's height while she leaned into his chest. "Long time no see." To her, he looked the same as always, except for maybe being slightly leaner, but to him, she didn't seem to have changed.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "That took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you'll even pass."

"Why? It was easy; I'm perfectly capable anyway. I just chose to take as much time as I wanted, that's all," Ichigo widened his smirk. "I got bored after two years, so here I am."

"I'm glad you are. It really was getting boring without you around."

"Aw, so you missed me?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Hardly. I never said I did," she retorted. "It wasn't all fun and games here too, you know. I've also been working on my training."

"Yeah, but you look the same, and that spells trouble for my back, which is aching right now- ouch!" he exclaimed. Of course, the moment he said that, Rukia retaliated, in the form of stepping on his foot and releasing the embrace. Before he could say anything though, she cut in.

"You're ruining the mood, idiot, so quit complaining. If you didn't want the hug you could've just said so."

"What mood? There's no mood, midget," Ichigo retorted, ignoring the glare sent his way and denying the obvious. "Unless… you really did miss me," he finished off with a smirk.

Rukia opened her mouth, probably to deny it, but she eventually seemed to resign. "Alright, fine! I did miss you," she conceded with a glare, her face unknowingly turning red. "I was all alone for two year, with none of my friends with me, so what did you expect? Ok, I made some other friends, but that's not the point. You had Renji and Izuru and Momo-chan with you; I was more or less alone for so long. I simply missed talking to you, that's all."

"Sure you did," Ichigo simply said. "So why is your face turning red?"

Rukia placed a hand on her cheek, a disbelieving look on her face. That look quickly turned to embarrassment and fluster when she felt her cheeks heating up. "S- so? That doesn't mean anything."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Ichigo said, his smirk getting wider. This was one of the things he missed – the random banter where they both enjoyed trying to one-up the other. It was never like this even with the others, no matter how close they were.

"You're one to talk," Rukia rebutted. I'm not the one who anxiously took the effort to travel through three districts and half of Seireitei just to see my best friend. Tell me, strawberry," she smirked, as the expressions were reversed, and Ichigo was now the one whose face was becoming slightly red. "How was the view along the way?"

Defiant and determined not to get caught first, Ichigo countered. "It was just a convenience. Ukitake-taichou said he was on his way to check on you and all that so I asked for his permission to come along and he accepted."

"Wait…" Rukia said slowly. "What's your impression of Ukitake-taichou?"

"He seems like a very nice guy," Ichigo said, now completely oblivious that Ukitake wasn't there. "It's a shame he has tuberculosis though."

"So you came here with him?" Rukia asked. When Ichigo nodded but his expression didn't change, she proceeded to ask, "So where is he?"

And now, finally remembering that he'd forgotten something, and now realizing what exactly it was he'd forgot, his heart suddenly paused. "Oh shit…" he said to himself.

Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Rukia to hear him, so she continued pestering him. "Yes? I'm waiting?" she said with raised eyebrows.

Ichigo grinned at her sheepishly. "Um… I kinda… ran off without telling him, so he's… trailing behind…" he trailed off as he watched Rukia warily.

Surprisingly, her expression remained dead. "So let me get this straight," she said in an expressionless tone, and Ichigo suddenly felt a horrible sense of foreboding at his impending doom. "You knew he was sick, and you went off without him."

"Uh… Pretty much?" he admitted. He couldn't deny it anymore anyway. She didn't respond for a moment, and just as he foolishly thought he had been given a reprieve, she exploded.

"You what?" she yelled. "You idiot! How can you be so disrespectful towards Ukitake-taichou? You're lucky Ukitake-taichou is kind; others aren't that lenient. You better apologize to him later, dumbass," and to drive home her point, she suddenly lashed out at his shin.

He cried out and sank to a half-kneeling position, clutching his shin while Rukia stood threateningly over him.

It was just then that Ukitake entered the alleyway, and he was slightly taken aback to see this year's top student/prodigy cowering under the intense glare of his (for reasons only known to himself) unseated subordinate.

At that point, it seemed that they both hadn't noticed him, and Rukia was now glaring intensely at Ichigo and yelling loudly, completely unlike the 'noble' side of her Ukitake had been seeing of late. Seeing as this to him was really quite entertaining, Ukitake decided to stand there until they noticed he was there.

Still, it took around a couple of minutes for the two friends to realize that there was someone else there. Eventually, Ichigo began shouting back at her, and it carried on for about half a minute until Rukia happened to glance towards the entrance of the alleyway. Then, they got the shock of their afterlives.

"T-Taichou!" Rukia blurted out when she saw her superior. Ichigo stopped in mid yell and turned to look, and the two of them immediately stopped their tirades.

"Ah, you seem quite energetic today, Rukia," Ukitake greeted her. When all the two young shinigami did was gape at the Captain with red faces, Ukitake continued. "And I see you've met up with Kurosaki as well."

Just then, Rukia nudged Ichigo hard, making him glare at her. "Hurry up!" she hissed back.

This time, he didn't retort back, instead turning to Ukitake. He bowed and said, "I apologize for being rude and running off like that, Ukitake-taichou."

"Ah, don't worry, Kurosaki. I figured you two might want some time to catch up so I deliberately slowed down. Although, I didn't expect such an… active interaction."

Then, it was Rukia who bowed this time, and she said, "I apologize for acting this way, Ukitake-taichou."

"Ah, how many times do I have to tell you," Ukitake said exasperatedly. "I'm not Byakuya; there's no need to act this way when you're talking to any of the Division 13 people." Rukia just kept her gaze on Ukitake, pretending not to notice the questioning look Ichigo was giving her upon mention of her brother.

"Tell you what, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Ukitake asked. "Use it to catch up with Kurosaki; you've been working quite hard anyway."

You could see Rukia's eyes practically light up, although she tried to hide it. "But… if I leave and Kaien-dono comes back…"

"Don't worry about it. We have to prepare to welcome our new recruits anyway, and I need to look through the applicants also. Well, I'll see you later, Rukia. And it was nice meeting you, Kurosaki," Ukitake said.

"Wait, taichou! We're going back to Seireitei too. Let us go with you," Rukia started.

"Don't be silly; I'll be fine. Don't let me impede your time with Kurosaki," Ukitake said with a smile, as if reassuring her. "It's not that far anyway, so don't worry." And without waiting for further protest from either of them, he left.

Eventually, the two of them began making their way back to Seireitei. They travelled in silence, which despite their earlier argument, was a comfortable one. Still, for some reason, Ichigo felt guilty for shouting back at Rukia within only a few minutes of reuniting with her. After all, he was at fault, however much he disliked admitting it.

Before he could say anything though, Rukia suddenly asked, "Hey, what's wrong with you?" as if they hadn't fought earlier.

Still, before he changed his mind, he said, "Sorry for yelling at you earlier," he said hastily, making it sound like a string of syllabuses rather than a proper sentence.

Immediately, he could almost sense her smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Hey, I'm admitting I'm wrong here, so don't push it, midget, or I'll take back what I said. I guess I was in a hurry to find you and I completely forgot about Ukitake-taichou," he growled.

"Aw, so you admit you missed me?" she said in an innocent tone.

"…I never said that," was all Ichigo said, but Rukia just smirked. Despite his denial, it was there for both of them to see – they both missed each other.

"Anyway, I've got the rest of the day off, so where do you want to go?"

"Let's just hang around Seireitei. But I'll need you to lead, since I don't know my way round."

Rukia nodded her approval, and they travelled in silence for awhile before she asked, "I've been meaning to ask, how did you meet up with Ukitake-taichou? I thought all the new recruits had to go on a tour around the compound?"

"Yeah, we did," Ichigo said. "It was led by the 8th division fuku-taichou… whose name I forgot."

"Ise Nanao-fukutaichou," Rukia supplied helpfully. "And?"

"I was called away to be introduced to the Captains. Something about me being the top graduate and all that," Ichigo said, sounding slightly reluctant.

"Really? You're the top graduate? That's great!" Rukia exclaimed. "How did you manage that without bribing the examiners? And how come you never told me about it?"

"Hey, I'm capable, and I studied hard. Besides, you only just asked."

"So how were the tests like? Were they tough? Kaien-dono told me about the final test. Who did you face? Have you already gotten your Zanpakuto? Have you…" Rukia said, firing off a string of rapid questions like a little child, such that Ichigo didn't have time to answer. Since she hadn't taken any of the tests, she was understandably curious about what they were and Ichigo's faring on them.

It was only when Ichigo interrupted her that she stopped. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! You haven't given me a word in edgewise; how do you expect me to reply? One question at a time, please!"

Ignoring the exasperated look Ichigo was giving her, Rukia started again. "So what's your Zanpakuto called?"

"Zangetsu, and no, I'm not releasing my sword here. How about you? Have you received your Zanpakuto yet?"

"No, not yet, although Kaien-dono hinted that I might get it soon," she said a little wistfully.

"That's great. I look forward to seeing it."

"So how was your fight in the final duel? Who were you up against?"

"I was up against Hisagi-senpai. I managed to win though. But just barely!" Ichigo added hastily when seeing the look of surprise on her face.

"You beat Hisagi-senpai?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"What, you didn't think I could do it? It wasn't an actual win anyway; I just happened to land more hits by the end of the designated time," he said, trying to play it down. "His Zanpakuto is scary anyway; I won't want to be up against it again. Anyway, can we talk about something else besides the academy? I just came out from there, and I want to do something else besides talking about it, like spending the rest of the day with you, since you have it free," he said without really thinking.

But Rukia too didn't pick up on what he said. "One last question!" she reasoned, and without waiting for Ichigo to reply, she said, "Which division are you planning on entering?"

Ichigo started to answer, but stopped. His immediate thought was Division 13, along with Rukia, but he also wanted to grow strong like a Captain or better, so was that what he really wanted?

"To be honest, I still have no clue. Every division seems like a good choice, but…"

"How about weighing the pros and cons of each division? Think about what you want to achieve as well, that's what Ukitake-taichou told me before," Rukia offered helpfully.

"Ok, let me think…" Ichigo said, and they both ceased using shunpo and switched to walking instead. So what exactly did he want to achieve? That was easy; he wanted to protect others and be strong. And not just average strong – extremely strong. But how was he going to achieve that? Division one was out, since Yamamoto-soutaichou wanted experienced shinigami. Division twelve was also out, since they wanted brains instead of brawn.

Healing would definitely help a lot, which meant he could try the fourth. However, as Ukitake mentioned, he didn't need to be in Division four to learn healing, but they knew more advanced healing kido. Maybe they did courses for others…

On the other hand, there were his combat abilities. He knew he had pretty high reiatsu despite his inexperience many people kept telling him that; many people kept telling him that, and so did Zangetsu. Unfortunately, his lack of experience was a drawback; other less powerful but more experienced people could probably defeat him. He really ought to work on his fighting capabilities, and for that, Division 11 was probably a good idea. But Zaraki-taichou sounded scary, what's with challenging Ichigo to a duel.

He could always try for one of the more melee based squads according to Ukitake, such as squad 7 or 9, but that didn't sound all that interesting. Kido was a possibility, such as Aizen-taichou's squad five, but at the end of the day, Ichigo preferred close combat.

Then, there was that issue with Rukia. He really wanted to be in the same squad as her, although he wanted to grow stronger as quickly as possible. Then again, they did seem pretty well rounded. However, he didn't want her to think he only joined because of her, and it wasn't like he couldn't see her even while being in a different squad.

Unfortunately, he somehow got the feeling that that only applied to the higher ranking shinigami. Very low ranking or unranked shinigami probably didn't get much freedom, although maybe that didn't apply to him since he was probably slated for a seated post anyway.

There was also her brother's squad, and Kuchiki Byakuya seemed strong all round. But if he kept visiting Rukia anyway, he would definitely be put under extreme scrutiny. But did that really matter?

"One question," he said to Rukia. "Are we allowed to switch divisions and/or train with shinigami from other divisions?"

Rukia looked thoughtful. "I think so. Miyako-senpai once told me that Kaien-dono started visiting her while she was still in division 4."

"In that case, although I might change, since I still have time, I think I'll pick…" Ichigo said slowly, eventually coming to a decision. "Division Six."

* * *

_Ok, before anyone asks, there was nothing written about Miyako, so I just made up the fourth division part._

_Now for my division choice. Not quite what most of you were expecting, right? True, more than 25% of the votes were on division 13, so I apologize if any of you feel indignant at my choice. First off, I never guaranteed I will pick the top choice. I might choose others if people make a good case for it. I personally wanted to put Ichigo in Division 13 as well, but after much deliberation, I decided to try something new. Not completely far-fetched like division 12, but something that I think is plausible. _

_Besides, read Ichigo's last question to Rukia. I'll still have him training with Rukia most of the time, but I think it will be more fun to have Byakuya sticking his nose into their relationship, and putting Ichigo in Division 6 gives him more chances to do so :P. I have some more reasons, but I don't wish to reveal them yet. Sure, not picking Division 13 requires me to omit one particular scene I was hoping to do, but picking 6 opens up a plethora of possibilities that haven't been done before._

_I hope you guys are fine with it. But just to reassure you, I'll have something for supporters of a few other divisions. *Hint, hint!_

_So while some of you may disagree with my choice, I hope you guys can still continue supporting my fic with a review. Suggestions and comments are welcomed, but if all you're going to do is attack me for not picking your choice, don't bother. _

_Next update will probably be same time next week, so I'll see you guys soon!_


	19. Chapter 18: Catching Up

_Hey again! I'm back! Thanks for all the favorites/alerts and reviews. Really appreciate them!_

_First off, I want to rant about chpt 502. Well, not really. I had a suspicion Kubo-san was going to do something like that, (won't say what, because I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read it) but I never expected it to be Byakuya :(. Anyone knows if it's really confirmed that he is really... you know... Ah! Can't spoil it!_

_As you can guess from the Chapter title, this Chapter is more on their time of catching up, so not much plot advancement. Think of it as a filler chapter. However, at this point, I would like to reiterate that this story will probably be super long, and while I'll take my time with the story, I won't take my time with updates :P So if nothing else, next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 18: Catching Up

"I'm going to join Division six," Ichigo said firmly, causing Rukia to pause and turn to him.

"Nii-sama's division? But why?" Rukia asked in surprise. "I thought you would want to join Division 13. Then we could train together."

"That was my original decision. However, you said it yourself – I can still go train with you, provided I'm not held up for whatever reason. Besides, Kuchiki-taichou is your brother. I'm sure you visit his division every once in a while right?" Ichigo reasoned.

Strangely enough, Rukia began looking uneasy, and she said, "Yeah, about that, I usually don't-"

"Besides, if I want to train and hang with you, I think he'd want to ensure I'm trustworthy," Ichigo carried on. "Not that I really care, but angering him now isn't very smart. Not only that, he's also one of the strongest Captains around, so training under him will be good as well, don't you think?"

"I know that, Ichigo, and I'm fine with it. It's just that…" Rukia shifted uneasily. "I've only visited Division 6 once, and that was on official business."

"Huh? Only once? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because… Nii-sama usually doesn't like people disturbing him at work."

Ichigo could tell she was hiding something, but decided to let it slide for the moment. It was their family business after all; he couldn't butt in randomly, unless he found out she was being mistreated or something. "Oh come on, why are we talking about this? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Ichigo said, trying to get Rukia's mind off what seemed like a delicate issue.

It seemed to work, as Rukia brightened a little. "You know, Kaien-dono has proven to me that that's one of the worst things you can ever say."

"Really? Why?"

She brightened up further as she grabbed his arm. "I'll tell you later," she said and they flash-stepped away.

* * *

"So how has noble life been?" Ichigo asked in earnest as they wandered the streets of Seireitei. Even though they'd explored the place before, doing it as an actual shinigami felt so different.

"It has its advantages," Rukia said as they walked, her head swiveling round, obviously looking for something. "Money is never a problem, obviously, but I also try not to spend too much, because- Chappy!"

Her shrill cry caused Ichigo to grimace as she suddenly caught sight of something. "Huh? Wait, Rukia-" he didn't have time to finish and was caught off guard when a small hand latched onto his arm and pulled him forward, nearly ripping it off, pulling a stunned shinigami towards something called a comic book store.

Eventually, he regained his senses and yanked his arm out of her grasp. "What now?" he grumbled, even as a sense of déjà vu filled him, remembering the last time she pulled him along in an almost identical manner. Sure enough, he found himself staring at the one and only Chappy the Rabbit comic book, the cartoon character that he had (unknowingly) encouraged Rukia to buy and which now seemed to hold a special place in Rukia's heart, much to his long-standing annoyance.

He recognized the first edition, the first one that Rukia had ever bought two years ago, and he was horrified to see stacks of them, the latest being the 25th issue.

"How the heck did this thing actually take off?" Ichigo asked in surprise, forgetting his initial annoyance. When Rukia didn't answer, he looked round and saw her talking to the store owner. Scowling, he turned away and began exploring the store, at least tactful enough not to disturb his friend. The store was pretty big, at least twice the size of other stores, and it had shelves stacked neatly and filled with comic books and children's toys.

As he opened a comic book at random, staying clear from Chappy, he felt, rather than saw, Rukia walk up to him, followed by the store owner. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at the disappointed look on her face. "You're surrounded by the stupid bunny comic books, so what's with that look?"

"Rukia-sama was hoping that the latest issue of Chappy was already published," the shopkeeper said helpfully. "Unfortunately, it hasn't been released yet, but I do have something that I think would please her. If you'd please, Rukia-sama," he said with a bow, moving towards a corner of the store that Ichigo hadn't explored yet. Rukia followed, and so did Ichigo.

When they turned round a shelf towards the back of the shop, Ichigo jaw dropped and he froze when he saw what was sitting at the back. It was a bunny, out from its cage without any form of restraint. It was about as tall as his forearm, and it was just sitting there on a shelf on its hind legs. He was about to yell at the shopkeeper for leaving something like this loose when he took a closer look and realized a few things. One, it was pink. Second, it did not look like an actual bunny. Finally, he recognized it as Chappy.

"What the heck-" Ichigo said.

"Oh my gosh, what-" Rukia breathed at the same time.

"Is that?" they both finished off together, both staring at the bunny with completely different expressions.

The shopkeeper smiled, mistaking Ichigo's stunned look as one of happiness. "It's called a stuffed toy. It's a toy made of cloth and a material called plush, stuffed with cotton and sewn in the shape of an animal. Apparently, it's all the rage in the living world right now, especially with young children. Eventually, the idea of a stuffed Chappy toy came up. I don't know how well received it'll be here in Soul Society, so I wanted to see if it was something Rukia-sama-" the shopkeeper stopped short when Rukia dashed forward and yanked the stuffed toy off the shelf and hugged it in a bear hug.

"It's so cute!" she squealed, her eyes alit with childish joy as she stared at the smiling Chappy in her arms.

Although Ichigo wanted to smile at the pure look of joy on Rukia's face, he fixed a scowl on his face as he turned to the shopkeeper. "So you wanted to see if Rukia liked it. Dare I ask why?"

The shopkeeper laughed and said, "The stuffed toy was something created only a few days back. While she isn't my only customer, Rukia-sama helped start off the demand for anything Chappy related. Her status as a noble attracted the attention of not only residents of Seireitei but other shinigami as well, especially female shinigami, and Chappy has sky-rocketed in popularity. Because of this, I wanted to see if she liked the toy. If she did, I can probably start making more."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia again, glad that her noble life seemed to be doing fine. But still…

"Oi midget, stop standing like an idiot and let's go. And stop squeezing that thing before it explodes or something." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he found the pink toy thrust in his face.

"Should I buy it, Ichigo?" she asked eagerly.

Although Ichigo wanted to say no, he found it hard to form the words with the way she was looking at him. So, he settled for saying, "Why are you asking me for? It's not like I'm controlling you. Do what you want." This time, he knew exactly what he was getting into, but he knew that Rukia wasn't going to listen anyway.

"You know what? I think I'll do just that," Rukia said with finality, and began rummaging through her shihakusho – then paused. "Oops."

Ichigo sighed. "Don't tell me…"

She grinned sheepishly at him. "I think I left my money back at the Division 13 Barracks," she said, keeping her gaze on him. Ichigo frowned at the look Rukia was giving him for a moment, before realizing what she was implying.

"No. No way. I am not paying for you."

"Come on, Ichigo. It's Chappy!" Rukia replied, shaking the bunny toy in his face. "You know you want to."

Ichigo's hand twitched as he glared at the bunny which was grinning evilly at him. He wanted nothing more than to draw Zangetsu and chop the bunny in half. Unfortunately, he didn't want to upset Rukia. "No, _you_ know _you_ want to," he said again, jabbing the toy with unrestrained force, resulting in Rukia drawing it back and glaring at him. "I'm not paying for that dumb thing. And are you serious? Glaring at the person you're requesting a favor from is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

At that, Rukia seemed to back down, albeit very slightly. "I'll pay you back," Rukia suggested.

"No. You can always come back and buy it," Ichigo folded his arms.

"I'll treat you to some strawberries," she tried again with a slight smirk.

"You're not helping your case. No."

"Tell you what, Rukia-sama," the shopkeeper chimed in. "How about you take it first and you can pay me later? I believe you're a woman of your word."

"But I don't like to owe anyone anything…" Rukia protested. She turned back to Ichigo, staring at him hopefully.

"No, and that's final," Ichigo said firmly.

* * *

A while later, the two of them were out of the shop and resuming their outing. Rukia seemed chirpier; in fact, chirpier than she usually was, which was probably due to the small pink toy that she had stuck safely in who knows where in her kimono. On the other hand, Ichigo was walking silently beside her, a hardened scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"I can't believe you actually bought this for me!" Rukia said, pulling out Chappy for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Neither can I," Ichigo replied sarcastically. "And I didn't buy it for you. I'm simply paying it for you in advance. You're returning me the money the first chance you get."

"Oh lighten up, Strawberry. I told you I'll pay you back, and I'll keep my word. When have I not?"

Ichigo gave a slight snort to which Rukia didn't hear. "You really want to know?" Ichigo said under his breath. Then, returning to his normal voice, he asked, "In that case, where are we going? I thought we were going back to the Division 13 Barracks to get your money?"

"Weren't you listening? We're going for dinner first. There's this pretty nice place that I want you to try. I've been there a few times and the food is quite nice," Rukia said.

That resulted in Ichigo looking at her funny. "You're kidding, right? How do you expect me to pay?" he said. "I'm just a newly graduated shinigami. I've only gotten a trainee's pay for the past few years, which isn't a lot even though I've saved quite a bit. I'm not going to blow it all on a meal, when I don't even know if it's enough, which will probably be expensive given that it's one you frequent."

"Of course I don't expect you to pay. And I've already told you that it's pretty cheap. Ordinary shinigami go there too."

"So dare I ask how you're going to pay, because I can't think how."

"I told you, I have my means," Rukia repeated again. Somehow, Ichigo doubted that, but he decided to just go with it.

When they reached their destination, they were just in time to see the eatery's owner kick two shinigami out of her store. "And stay out!" she yelled at them. A perturbed Ichigo was wondering why she did that until the two shinigami staggered to their feet and lurched away as if nothing had happened. At the same time, he also caught the whiff of alcohol coming from them.

"Are they drunk already? It's only in the evening," Ichigo said in bewilderment.

"It's not really uncommon," Rukia replied. "Chances are they're from the 11th division. Zaraki-taichou never really did care who he took in; they only need to be interested in fighting and or drinking."

"But don't the Captains need to discipline their squads?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You must understand, Ichigo, that there are over one-thousand shinigami in each division, though the number varies. As such, it is near impossible for every taichou to monitor every one of them, even with their seated officers' help. As such, they don't really bother with simple things like shinigami getting drunk so long as they're able to do their job well. Of course, if they commit a crime, that's a different story."

As they neared the eatery, the store owner fixated her glare on them, making Ichigo falter. However, the owner's face changed the moment she saw Rukia and she bowed. "Ah, Rukia-sama, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again, Arisawa-Obasan," Rukia replied with a bow in return. "Did they give you any trouble?" she asked, indicating the two drunk shinigami.

"Nothing I can't handle," Arisawa said. "I let them drink if they want to, but once I hear anything vulgar or violent, out they go. Who's this?" she asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Oh, this is my friend, Kurosaki Ichigo. He just graduated today so I'm showing him around," Rukia replied with a glance at Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you, Arisawa-Obasan," Ichigo greeted with a bow as well.

She smiled as she turned back to Rukia. "Where's Shiba-fukutaichou and Miyako-san?" she enquired.

"Oh no, it's just the two of us," Rukia replied. "I sometimes come here with Kaien-dono and Miyako-senpai," she then clarified to Ichigo.

As they were guided towards their table, Ichigo commented, "Well, they seem nice enough to you. Both store owners seem to know you well enough."

"That's because I frequent these two places," Rukia replied. They spent a few minutes determining their food, and once they were done, Ichigo blinked when Rukia suddenly took out a book.

"What's that?" he asked, noting its brightly colored front page.

"It's a sketchbook!" Rukia replied enthusiastically.

"For?" Ichigo asked again.

"For eating. You idiot, what do you think a sketchbook is for? It's for my drawings. I like to draw; I have been doing so for about a year now."

Ichigo's interest was piqued. "Really? What do you like to draw?" he asked. Almost immediately, he noticed the cheerful look on Rukia's face and groaned. "No… don't tell me…"

"Of course not, I draw pictures of everyone, including you, Renji, Ukitake-taichou and so on," Rukia said. "Do you want to see? I think I'm getting pretty good at it."

Ichigo dearly wanted to say no, but it was Rukia, so what the heck. "Sure, I guess. I just hope my eyes don't burn from their hideousness."

"You'll be surprised," Rukia dismissed it in a confident tone as she flipped to a certain page, probably looking for a certain picture to show. "Here," she said, handing it to him. Ichigo took it and stared at the front cover. He stared at it for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded. Rukia didn't seem to notice as she asked confidently, "So, it's nice, isn't it?"

His eye twitched in response. "Rukia, who is this supposed to be?" he asked slowly.

"Can't you tell? It's you and me!" she replied.

Ichigo glanced at her depiction of him again. As a matter of fact, he couldn't. What Rukia claimed to be him was in actual fact a bunny that looked suspiciously like Chappy. It had a weird looking smile on its face and on closer look, Ichigo realized that it actually was supposed to be him. The bunny had spiky orange hair and it was wearing what appeared to be a shihakusho, although it didn't have the red strap Ichigo used to secure Zangetsu. Right next to a bunny-looking him was a drawing of another bunny, which looked exactly the same as the bunny him did, except it had Rukia's hairstyle.

"Isn't it nice?" Rukia asked again eagerly.

Ichigo really didn't know what to say, so he first asked, "Then why did you draw us as bunnies?"

"That's because they're cute!" Rukia replied in earnest.

Ichigo really wanted to sigh. "So let me get this straight. You drew us as bunnies just because it would look cute, even though it makes us all look pretty much the same beyond the extra accessories?"

"Pretty much, yeah. So do you like it?" Rukia asked once again.

Deciding that he had to knock her off her high horse, he folded his arms and said, "Well, to put it bluntly, it sucks."

Rukia's smile faltered. "Huh?"

"You heard me," Ichigo smirked. "It sucks. So to answer your question, yes, I would like it if I liked lousy drawings-"

As he spoke, he fully expected backlash from her. What he did not expect was for a black marker to appear in her hand, and he certainly did not expect her to pop open the cap, reach over and draw two lines just above his mouth in two separate directions on his face, so by the time he'd realized what was happening, she had already sat back down and replaced the cap, but not before snatching the book from his hands.

He sat there stunned for a few seconds, then, "What the hell, Rukia? You can't just draw on other people's face!" She didn't appear to be listening though, as she rifled through her sketchbook again.

Soon, she came across the page she was looking for and she stuck it in Ichigo's face again. "And here's a picture of the five of us, including Renji, Kira-kun and Hinamori-chan." She gave no inkling that she'd even heard him criticizing him or that she'd just drawn on his face, except for the slight smirk on her face.

Ichigo willed himself to look at it again, but failed miserably. Sure enough, he saw, once again, five bunnies, each looking the same apart from their hairstyles, the only way to distinguish which bunny represented which person, and slightly different facial expression.

Before he could retort, however, their food came, providing them with a distraction, and Ichigo decided to let it slide. For now.

* * *

After awhile, Ichigo said, "They all seem to treat you quite well," he commented, referring to the way both shopkeepers addressed and treated her.

"They treat me nicely, but not like a noble, although they still insist on calling me Rukia-sama," she replied.

"What's wrong with being treated as a noble?" Ichigo asked innocently. He was surprised to see the expression on Rukia's face fall. "Rukia, wha-"

"It's nothing. Nothing, really," she replied hastily. "I just don't like being treated as a noble, that's all."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked again as she looked away.

"It's not all fun and games, you know, being a noble, especially when I'm not born as one."

Ichigo simply raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to elaborate. Rukia gave a big sigh before continuing. "Nobles are commonplace in Soul Society; that much you know," she said in a very reluctant manner.

"Izuru is one too, although his is a lesser noble family," Ichigo replied.

"Yeah well, noble families mostly intermarry amongst other noble families as well, so almost all nobles are born as one."

"But you aren't," Ichigo said, not liking the sound of where this was going. "Don't tell me they kicked you out."

"No! They didn't. Nii-sama surely wouldn't let them," she said hastily, although it sounded like she didn't really believe it herself.

"What? He wouldn't let them? So they've tried kicking you out before?" Ichigo said in a slightly raised voice, jumping to conclusions. _'Those stuck up bastards,'_ he thought angrily.

"No, no! That's not what I meant," Rukia said quickly. "It's just that…" her face dropped. "You know what, it's nothing important, really," she said, before continuing to eat.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said with part concern, part frustration. "Keeping it to yourself is stupid. Besides, I'm your friend. I won't force you, but you can tell me, you know; I won't go around announcing it."

She seemed to ponder that for a moment before relenting. "You're right. It's just that, for me, being a noble hasn't exactly been that fun, even with its perks. Many nobles, especially the older ones, were and still are against me being adopted into the Kuchiki clan. They've been going on about purity or some rubbish like that, and they treat me with contempt and hostility.

"So I was right. They are stuck up bastards," Ichigo replied, reiterating his thoughts.

Rukia gave a short laugh before continuing. "It's just as bad with the younger ones. There are a few exceptions, thankfully, but overall, they treat me like I'm nothing."

"But what about Byakuya? Didn't you say he's the clan head? What has he got to say?" Ichigo asked. When she poked him with her chopsticks, he yelped and said in protest. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Ichigo! Show Nii-sama some respect! You're going to be in his division soon!" Rukia protested, the mood lifting slightly, although she still looked slightly uneasy.

He rolled his eyes in response. "Fine. Kuchiki-taichou. Happy?" he said with exaggeration. Still, he managed to catch the troubled look on Rukia's face when he mentioned her brother. He wanted to continue pressing, but he thought better of it. Although he wanted to know what was troubling her, he didn't want to force her. So he continued by saying, "Look, Rukia, forget I asked. This is your family issue, and you don't have to tell me."

Rukia responded with a light smile. "Thanks, Ichigo. I'll tell you eventually, just… not now."

"But you do know I can ask Kuchiki-taichou right?" Ichigo replied back with a smirk.

"Then I wish you luck," Rukia just said dryly.

* * *

Awhile alater, the two of them found themselves heading back towards the division 13 barracks, since Rukia had to retrieve her stuff before she went back to the Kuchiki manor.

"You know, I just realized, I never did ask you how your training is going along," Ichigo spoke up as they walked side by side. "I also never did ask you which seat you are in." While they could've easily shortened the time tenfold just by using shunpo, neither of them wanted to suggest it.

"Oh, I currently still unseated," Rukia replied casually. When Ichigo turned to look at her in surprise, she waved him off in slight irritation. "Don't give me that look. My training may be going well, but it's still incomplete. I haven't even gotten my Zanpakuto yet; how do you expect me to be a seated member if I don't even have it?"

"So? Even without your Zanpakuto, I bet you're still more powerful than some of the seated officers. Besides, you have a Vice Captain training you. A Vice Captain! Surely you'd have made some progress," Ichigo reasoned.

Again, she waved him off. "Ah, don't worry about me. I'll probably get a position or something once I'm finished with my training. Besides, who cares about a seated position? I'm more interested in getting my Zanpakuto."

This time, since it was dark, Ichigo missed the look of doubt that passed her face. In fact, Rukia too was wondering if she would ever get a seated position. When she first entered Division 13, she didn't think it would've been very polite to straight off ask about a seated position, so she decided to leave it to Ukitake-taichou to determine if she was worthy enough for a seated position.

But now, after two years of what Kaien-dono claimed was more intensive training as compared to the academy, she was beginning to wonder why Ukitake-taichou still hadn't approached her with any offer whatsoever, especially when she once overheard Kaien-dono mentioning something about her being at around 10th seat level. She supposed he had his reasons, but still…

"So how's your training anyway?" Ichigo asked again.

"Oh, it's going fine," Rukia replied, and she proceeded to describe her training. Most of the time, it was Kaien who trained her personally. If Ukitake-taichou was well, he would come along and supervise. Kaien's wife, Miyako, was the one who oversaw the training of the rest of the Division 13 soldiers, since she was the 3rd seat, although she occasionally swapped with Kaien if necessary.

Kaien concentrated mostly on her physical combat, which according to him, was good, but still needed work. Her kido skills were fairly good for her level, so kido training was left to Miyako whenever she took over her training. Not only that, since she used to be from the 4th division, Miyako also taught her some basic healing kido.

"Wow, that sounds useful. Could you teach me?" Ichigo commented. "I actually considered Division 4 as well, because I think healing kido will be very useful, but decided against it eventually."

"Well, that depends," Rukia smirked. "What can you teach me in return?"

That question stopped Ichigo straight in his tracks. "Uh…"

"Nothing, right? So nope! I'm not going to teach you," she carried on cheerily.

"… What? What kind of logic is that? You expect something back? Haven't you heard of giving without receiving?" Ichigo protested indignantly.

"Of course. This just isn't one of those times," Rukia maintained with a smirk.

Ichigo shook his head dramatically. "Well, then I suppose it'll be your fault if I get injured by a hollow and bleed out simply because _someone_ refused to teach me healing kido to save my life," he retorted.

Instead of rebutting, Ichigo's words jolted something in Rukia's memory. "Oh, oh!" she said in sudden excitement. "I just remembered something. I've been on a real mission to the living world!"

That caught Ichigo's attention. "Really?" he asked in surprise. "Who did you go with? How was it? What did you do?"

"I went with one of the fourth seats, Kotetsu Kiyone, since I'm still pretty inexperienced. We were sent to the human world to track down a hollow that had eluded shinigami capture for a month." Rukia then proceeded to carry on describing her journey into the living world in detail, including how they'd tracked down the hollow and how they both worked together to finish it off.

"Of course, she's perfectly capable of finishing it herself, but her main objective was to help me gain experience," she pointed out. With such an interesting retelling, such as this, you could expect it to end on a high note, that is, according to Rukia.

"Oh, one more thing, you'll never guess what Kiyone and I saw in the living world," Rukia said as she ended her retelling of her mission.

Dread filled Ichigo. "No… Don't tell me…" he said in exasperation.

"That's right, Chappy! The idea originated from the living world, and I found shops in there that sells Chappy stuff!" she said with glee. Ichigo just shook his head. He still had a hard time grasping how the mere mention or sight of that accursed rabbit was enough to make her go crazy.

But before he could retort, a voice suddenly spoke up. "So, did you two have fun?"

The two of them jumped and looked round, only to find Kaien leaning against a post with his arms folded, a smirk on his face.

"K- Kaien-dono!" Rukia stuttered. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Division office? I thought Ukitake-taichou needed your help."

Kaien blinked at her. "Huh? You idiot! This is the Division 13 barracks. Don't tell me you two were so caught up that you don't even know where you are."

Frowning, both Ichigo and Rukia looked at their surroundings, and a blush crept onto both their faces. The post Kaien was leaning on was in fact one of the posts of the Division's office building. The two of them had been so engrossed with talking that they hadn't been aware of their surroundings and didn't know they'd already reached their destination.

"So how did your date go?" Kaien asked again with an even bigger smirk.

However, whatever reaction he was expecting from Ichigo was clearly the wrong one, as his smug look changed to one of surprise when Ichigo frowned at him. "A date? What's that?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"You mean you haven't heard of a date?" Kaien asked in surprise.

"No. You mean I should?" Ichigo asked again as he looked at Rukia for clarification, thinking it was some shinigami term he hadn't heard of, but she looked just as confused. "Isn't that some sort of fruit?"

"Oh man," Kaien laughed. "Rukia, I can't believe you don't know. I foresee having tons of fun with the both of you."

"So what's a date?" Ichigo asked again, but Kaien just shook his head.

"Not telling!" Kaien grinned. "I can give you a hint though. You can find the answer in the living world."

At that point in time, Ukitake emerged from somewhere behind Kaien. "Ah, Kurosaki, Rukia, you guys are back. Did you have fun?"

Rukia responded with a bow. "Thank you for allowing me to take the day off, Ukitake-taichou."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You're already working hard enough as it is," Ukitake said before turning to Ichigo. "So, Kurosaki, have you decided which squad you want to join?"

"Yes, taichou, thank you for being so accommodating today. I've decided to join the sixth division," Ichigo replied firmly.

"Good choice," Ukitake nodded his approval. "I think you'll be a good addition to Byakuya's squad. But you can come over if you like at any time. Don't forget to send in your application by tomorrow."

"I won't, sir," Ichigo said with a bow. Then, he turned to Rukia. "Would you be ok if I left?"

Rukia just looked at him strangely. "Of course I'll be fine. What kind of question is that?" she asked.

"Well in that case, I'll be going. Thank you again, Ukitake-taichou, Shiba-fuku taichou." He wanted to give Rukia a hug before he left, but he wasn't really willing to do that in front of her superiors, so he resorted to giving her a wave before flash-stepping away, not knowing what to expect from his choice of Division.

* * *

_Given how I ended the last chapter, how could I not write about them spending time together? So I hope no one harps on it and criticizes it, or I won't be kind with my replies. I hope adding Chappy wasn't too repetitive though. And before anyone says anything, Ichigo only thinks everything is going fine with Rukia's noble life._

_Honestly, I don't know what possessed me to put the shopkeeper's name as Arisawa, but I'm not going to change it. Just think of it as an ancestor; no plot will be involved about that._

_Didn't miss out anything right? Good. Next chapter shall introduce Division six and a certain Captain. Update will likely be on next Saturday evening as usual._

_Hope you guys can show your likes and appreciation with a review, and I'll see you all next Saturday!_


	20. Chapter 19: Division Life

_Hi again! Oh before I carry on, I would like to give a shout out to **wooden farts there on the go** for providing me with lots of entertainment with his... I won't call it a flame, more of a joke review. 'why would ichigo **chose** to join the sixth division when he could have joined the tenth and gone for the captain spot or the thirteenth to be with rukia? it seems like the only reason he joined there is because you wanted him there.'_

_I think I forgot to mention to everyone, the decision to put Ichigo in Division 6 wasn't done by me. It was done by the person who's controlling me. That's right! I'm a robot! So if you want to blame anyone else, blame the person who created me. I cried and screamed to get him to choose Division 13 but, I guess he just wants to watch the world burn :/ So I'm terribly sorry, **wooden farts there on the go**, for my creator who made me choose Division 6. I would apologize on one of your stories, but it seems like you have none... That was just too hilarious to pass up._

_Like I've said before. If you want to criticize, please make sure you have a basis for it. Otherwise it's just entertainment value worthy of 'Who's Line Is It Anyway?'_

_Ok, anyway, in truth, I didn't think the previous chapter was one of my best chapters. I suppose I did go slightly overboard with Chappy :(. But seeing that I never mention it for a few chapters, I had to put it in. It was more of a filler chapter anyways._

_Once again, thanks to everyone for their support, likes/alerts and reviews, joke or not, so on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 19: Division Life

One week later

The next week or so was devoted to purely administrative stuff. Ichigo's application, along with every other shinigami graduate, was sent to the respective divisions they applied for. Within the next few day or two after that, they were given either acceptance letters or rejection letters that had an alternate division assigned instead. Once the matter of divisions was sorted, they were sent to their allocated divisions, and from then on, they were under the jurisdiction of their division's Captain.

As expected, Ichigo was accepted into Division 6 without any hassle, although he was surprised about that. Given the look that Byakuya gave him when he met with the Captains, Ichigo had the impression that he didn't like him. Not only that, he was slightly bemused when his acceptance letter into the division was accompanied with the official shinigami rule book, along with additional instructions to read them. As such, he didn't know whether to scratch his head or laugh.

While he knew there were rules, Ichigo didn't know that there was actually a rule book included as well. If he didn't know better, Byakuya- no, Kuchiki-taichou wanted them to memorize the rule book and not just read it (One important rule: address your superiors properly!). But come to think of it, that was probably the case, since Division 6 was said to be the most rigid about rules, a virtue of their Captain. Still, how hard could it be?

Strangely enough, while most of the rooms were five men bunks (some had homes outside of the division), Ichigo was assigned a one man bunk that was about half the size of the former one for his own use, a privilege it seemed only higher level officers had.

Beyond that, they had nothing much to do, since they were only supposed to start duties after Kuchiki Byakuya had spoken to them, as there was no Vice Captain. However, he was for some reason only able to speak with them a few days after they came in.

Since Ichigo had practically nothing to do since then, aside from being introduced to the ways of the squad, he spent his time getting to know some of his Division 6 comrades. And when he wasn't doing any of the above, which left him a considerable amount of time, he visited Division 13 to spend time with Rukia and watch her train.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to realize that Rukia too had progressed rapidly. He reasoned that it was probably due not only to her skill but the different styles of training. In the academy, the instructors would teach the students different fighting techniques, and then they would spar amongst themselves while their instructor went round and corrected them.

Once, their instructor told Ichigo that it was his insight of mixing hand-to-hand combat and his earlier martial training into his fighting that allowed him to surge past others. While such a move was expected of them, it wasn't explicitly told to them as they wanted to see who was flexible enough to do so.

As for Rukia, she trained under a Vice Captain, so her training was obviously different. Kaien's method of teaching her was to spar with her and correct her on the go. When Ichigo asked Kaien why he trained her as such, his reply was that it was simply more effective.

"By forcing you to concentrate on your technique during a fight, it helps you increase your concentration as well," Kaien told Ichigo one day as he and Rukia sat next to Ichigo on the grass and took a break from training. "It's tough at first, yes, since your focus is split, but as time goes by, you'll get more efficient. It also helps train you not to get distracted. Rukia here," he gestured at Rukia, who was sitting on Ichigo's other side. "…was extremely prone to spacing out in her first few months of training. Back then, even a butterfly would distract her and leave her wide open."

"Really?" Ichigo said with a glance at Rukia, who was looking slightly embarrassed. "what was she thinking about?"

"Well, only one thing most of the time," Kaien said as he suddenly cracked a huge grin. His eyes shifted for a moment towards Rukia, as if she was trying to tell him something, but when Ichigo turned round, she wasn't doing anything. "…which was nothing, actually. She just goes blank," Kaien finished. Ichigo thought he heard a sigh of relief from Rukia.

"Do you think I can train with Rukia once in awhile?" Ichigo asked next.

Kaien didn't seem to need long to ponder that. "Sure, why not? You could always spar with her. I want to gauge her progress as well."

"How does that sound?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"A terrible choice if you ask me," Rukia said with a smirk. "I'll probably kill you first."

"If you could touch me," Ichigo shot back.

"I'm sure there'll be touching soon enough," Kaien commented, resulting in Ichigo and Rukia turning to look at him.

"Huh?" Ichigo said in confusion. Rukia looked equally blank.

"Never mind," Kaien said, shaking his head. "It'll be good practice anyway, for the both of you. I could even train you sometimes if you like, Ichigo, although that is usually your Captain's responsibility.

"That'll be great. Thank you, Shiba-fuku taichou," Ichigo said, but Kaien was already waving his hand dismissively halfway through the sentence.

"Ah, don't call me that, it sounds real weird. Just call me Kaien; I'm not really one for honorifics. But if you want, you could always call me Shiba-taichou, since Ukitake-taichou usually requires me to run the Division," he finished off with a grin. Ichigo had nothing else to say.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment before Kaien said, "So anyway, tell me more about yourself, Ichigo. Seeing as I'll probably be seeing you around frequently, I might as well ask now; I don't really enjoy waiting."

"Uh…" Ichigo hesitated for a moment, leaning back and looking at the sky. He found that the people in Division 13 he'd interacted with so far, namely Shiba Kaien and Ukitake-taichou, were very warm and approachable, and he was beginning to understand why Rukia was enjoying her time here. Just before he submitted his application into the 6th division, he had second thoughts about not joining Division 13, but he ultimately decided to stick with his decision. Then again, he still found it quite weird to look at Kaien, since he was literally staring at his doppelganger. "Where do I start?"

Kaien pretended to ponder over this question. "Hmm… that's a very good question. There isn't much I don't know about you, considering how Rukia has talked a lot about you."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia again, who was glaring silently back, her face red, as if saying, "Tease me about it, I dare you."

He responded by smirking at her before turning back to Kaien and saying, "Then maybe you should ask her," ignoring the sharp jab she administered to his back, unable to keep the smirk from his face. "No but seriously, I met Rukia about a week after entering Soul Society, so ever since then, we've both been together, except these past two years, so there's probably nothing she doesn't know about me. So what did she tell you? Everything?"

"Of course I didn't tell Kaien-dono everything," Rukia suddenly interjected.

"But you told him enough." Rukia didn't have a proper answer for that, but in truth, Ichigo didn't really mind, seeing as it really did no harm.

The topic eventually moved to Kaien, and Ichigo learned about how he belonged to one of the great noble houses, as well as his time in the academy. Ichigo expressed his surprise about Kaien being a noble due to his laid-back and friendly attitude, especially after experiencing Kuchiki Byakuya's cold attitude.

"Both my nee-san and I honestly believe that treating others with kindness and respect is the best way to go about. Unfortunately, we're the minority; most nobles usually have a holier-than-thou attitude, and Kuchiki-taichou is one of them. Don't get me wrong, he's a very good Captain and he takes care of his men. He also respects others if they are worthy of it. There's nothing wrong with that though, and I'm not trying to turn you against him; everyone in the 6th division respect him a lot. While he may seem cold, he recognizes talent, so I think you'll do fine in the 6th."

Ichigo didn't really comment much about that, but one thing he did note, once Kaien declared that break was over, was that Rukia never once commented about her brother and wanted to ask her why. But as soon as Kaien called him over to work with Rukia on Kido, he promptly forgot about it.

* * *

"Welcome to the sixth division," Kuchiki Byakuya said to the 50 over new recruits as they gathered in the courtyard in front of the division office to listen to him. He spoke in a voice that wasn't really welcoming though. Still, no one said anything; they were all looking at him expectantly, including the owner of an orange head of hair, extremely obvious in the sea of black and dark brown.

"My requirement from all of you is very simple. Not only must you uphold the law, you must adhere to it above all else. The sixth division has a proud history of having the fewest transgressions or rule breakers for almost a century, and while I expect every one of you to keep it up, do not let it be your only reason for following the rules. Without it, we would be nothing more than barbarians doing whatever we want, and the peace we've worked so hard for will come to naught. Any questions so far?"

Although his stoic face betrayed no emotion, something Kaien told Ichigo to expect, the atmosphere's temperature seemed to drop ever so slightly when he mentioned barbarians. As such, Ichigo decided to keep mum for the moment, although he already had a few questions.

"Good," Byakuya continued. "Not only that, I expect the best out of every one of you when it comes to division matters. Devote yourselves to the division, and devote yourselves to getting stronger. There is a time for play, and there is a time for work. I do not wish to see anyone slacking off, especially during training. I don't expect overnight results, but neither do I expect stagnation. Is that clear?"

"Yes taichou!" came the chorus of replies.

Byakuya nodded slightly. "Now then…" he went on to brief them on the rules of the division after covering his basic expectations for them, which included things such as a midnight curfew for anyone not on a mission (high level seated officers didn't count either), properly addressing superiors, the shinigami code of conduct, not randomly releasing your Zanpakuto for no reason, and basically the more essential points in the rule book.

"And one more thing, interactions with the other divisions is perfectly fine, unless those interactions are deemed… inappropriate. I especially do not want to hear about any of my men taking advantage of women or treating them disrespectfully. Are we clear?"

Ichigo almost breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that. While restricting him wouldn't have stopped him, it made things a lot easier since he didn't have to hide. Also, it would give him an excuse if Byakuya ever tried to stop him from seeing Rukia for whatever reason; he was her brother after all. Surely he would want to protect her. He was also appreciative that Byakuya had added that last part; he didn't like the way some of his academy comrades talked about women sometimes.

After that, Byakuya moved on to brief them about their separate duties, which included things like patrols, missions and regimental duties. For patrols, they would either go solo or in a pair or group depending on the difficulty and danger level of the task. The same thing applied for the missions, which primarily involved getting rid of particularly troublesome or powerful hollows. Regimental duties included things like guard duty or night patrol, which was sometimes dished out as punishment.

"I can assure you it's not as easy as it sounds," Byakuya said dryly. No one knew if he was cracking a joke or really meant it.

Finally, he went on about special division related duties such as cleaning and taking care of division equipment before he eventually said, "That should cover about everything. Any questions?" Some no's were mumbled, but Byakuya seemed satisfied with that, so he said, "You may approach me for clarification if you have any doubts. If not, you are dismissed. Except for you, Kurosaki. Please meet me in my office."

Ichigo was in the process of turning away when he heard his name being called. He froze in surprise and slowly turned to see Byakuya looking right at him. Once the Captain saw Ichigo looking at him, he immediately turned round and headed for his office without another word. Deciding that disobeying right now would rank as one of the stupidest things to do, Ichigo hastily followed.

The office door was closed by the time Ichigo reached it. He stretched out a hand to open the door, but stopped. Would it be rude of him to just push open the door? Given who his captain was, yes. Definitely. It would be disrespectful of Ichigo to just barge in, even though Kuchiki-taichou had already asked him into the office.

While Ichigo believed that others should be treated with respect, especially his superiors, that to him only applied if they were worthy of respect. Right now, he was still uncertain about Kuchiki Byakuya. He certainly seemed worthy of respect, and the division seemed to be doing well with him in command, but his attitude was really quite cold.

Eventually deciding to play it safe first, Ichigo stood by the door and announced, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, requesting permission to enter, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Enter," a muffled voice said. Ichigo opened the door and stepped in. Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting by his desk in his office that was… no other words for it – spick and span. It wasn't heavily decorated, but what little there was helped brighten up the room, including a few calligraphy words and paintings hung around the office. There was another empty desk on the adjacent wall right across from Ichigo, which he assumed was the vacant Vice-Captain's desk.

Ichigo looked round for a few seconds before remembering why he was there, and he hastily entered, shutting the door behind him, all the while aware of the eyes that seemed to be scrutinizing his every move. Sure enough, when Ichigo turned round, he saw Byakuya watching him keenly, and while he would've loved to stare right back, Ichigo had a suspicion that he was being tested, so he averted his gaze long enough to move towards the mat on the opposite side of the desk before looking back at Byakuya and saying, "You wanted to see me, taichou?"

"Indeed," Byakuya said, opening a file on his desk. "I've just looked through your transcript, and it seems pretty… good. Advanced class, full marks in the written tests, and top in terms of combat." Ichigo didn't reply as Byakuya flipped another page. "What is your purpose for choosing the sixth, Kurosaki?" he asked.

That was an easy question. "I wish for a peaceful yet challenging division to be in. Division six is known for its high morale and camaraderie and the drive it has." It was just subtle complimenting, genuine as far as Ichigo was concerned and not overly suck-up. Somehow Kuchiki Byakuya didn't seem like the type who would accept bootlickers.

"Good. So what is your purpose?" Byakuya said, his grey eyes staring right into Ichigo's amber ones.

Ichigo didn't look away. "To improve the lives of others by providing peace and protection to them." Outwardly, Ichigo remained impassive, but inwardly, he was cringing. It sounded like some pledge he was supposed to take. Sure it was true, most of it, but it just sounded weird. It was starting to sound like an interview instead.

Byakuya gave a slight nod. "So how do you want to go about doing it?" he asked, picking up his brush and writing in the file in front of him which appeared to be Ichigo's.

"By becoming strong… taichou," Ichigo replied firmly.

"I see," Byakuya replied, not looking up from the file. "So tell me, Kurosaki. How far do you think you'll reach realistically?" he said, subtly stressing the last word.

"I want to hold a Captain's position, taichou, and I believe I can do it."

"Then you have to start working, don't you?" Ichigo didn't reply. "Indeed, you certainly have the potential." He looked the same, but Ichigo detected a slight shift in Byakuya's tone when he said that, almost with animosity, although he couldn't phantom why. Byakuya paused for a moment before saying, "Do you know your living family, Kurosaki?"

A little surprised by the extremely sudden change in topic, Ichigo took a couple of seconds to answer. "I only have trace memories of my Oka-san, nothing more. May I ask why, taichou?"

"No matter," Byakuya said casually, but Ichigo noticed that the slight animosity in his tone was gone. "In that case, I will be handing the position of third seat over to you, because not only are you required to get stronger, you have to learn…"

His mouth was moving, but Ichigo didn't hear any words coming from Kuchiki-taichou. His brain went into mild shock due to two reasons – the sudden topic change and the moment he heard the words 'third seat'. Hence, he nearly didn't hear Byakuya saying, "Do you have a problem with what I'm saying, Kurosaki?"

"Uh… I apologize, taichou, but I don't believe I'm ready to take on such a high post that quickly-"

"You wish to get strong, don't you?" Byakuya interrupted.

"Yes taichou," Ichigo replied.

"Then you should not have a problem with this post. You will start tomorrow. I hope you are… different from what I expect. If you need anything special, you may approach me. You're dismissed."

Ichigo frowned and waited for Byakuya to elaborate what he meant by his expectations, but Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow. Seeing as he was unlikely to get a response, Ichigo got up and bowed. "Thank you for your faith in me, taichou."

As he turned round to exit, Byakuya suddenly said, "Hold on, Kurosaki. You're Rukia's closest friend, am I right?"

Ichigo tensed up slightly as he looked at his captain. "Yes, taichou… I am," he said, not knowing what Byakuya was going to say.

What he did not expect was for Byakuya to say, "I shall take note of that. You may leave," in a tone of finality. Slightly disturbed by those cryptic words, Ichigo exited with a whole conflicting load of emotions running through him.

Once again faced with nothing to do (quite expected, really, being dead and all that, and having years at a time), Ichigo decided to get some training down at the division's training grounds. He would've gone to the thirteenth division, but he didn't want Rukia to think he was too clingy to her. That would lead to some awkward silences.

The training ground was huge. It consisted of a hall for both armed and unarmed combat training as well as a large open compound, presumably for Kido and Zanpakuto training as well, seeing as some Zanpakuto had larger areas of effect than what Zangetsu had now.

Right now, the compound was empty, although Ichigo could hear the faint sounds of swords clashing in the training hall. Reaching behind him, Ichigo drew his sword, inspecting it closely.

During his first spar with Kaien yesterday, both he and Rukia commented on the broadness of his sealed Zanpakuto from normal ones, to which Ichigo replied by saying, "Hey, at least it's only about half times broader than the normal sword. Imagine if it was twice as broad or more; that would be slightly difficult to wield."

He held it out in front of him, the blade facing down, about to call forth Zangetsu, but stopped. While his mind was ready to train, the same couldn't be said for the rest of him, as he was still extremely distracted by everything that had just happened. In fact, he couldn't believe it. _'Third seat?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'Third seat? I can't wait to tell Rukia. In fact, I'm shocked that Kuchiki-taichou thinks that highly of me. I thought he would be all hostile about me being her friend or something.'_

Eventually, Ichigo decided to practice more on his focus, so he found a secluded corner on the compound that was being shaded by a tree and sat down, his sword on his lap. It wasn't a necessity to enter his inner world if all he wanted to do was have a chat, but it was a requirement if he wanted to train with Zangetsu. As he began to calm himself down so as to enter his inner world, he vaguely wondered if it was possible for Zangetsu to actually come out of his inner world.

"**Yes, I can,"** a calm voice suddenly spoke.

Ichigo opened his eyes and once again found himself in his familiar inner world. Right now, he was standing in a huge open space, with village buildings surrounding it. Lately, ever since he started training with Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto created an open space for them to fight. While he still conversed regularly with Zangetsu, this was the first time he'd entered his inner world ever since graduation, and he immediately noticed that the old cloudy sky was no longer there; the sky was now bright, sunny, and there was even a light cooling breeze.

"**Makes for a nice change, doesn't it?"** Zangetsu commented when he saw that Ichigo had taken note of the weather.

"_Sorry, what did you say?"_ Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

"**You were wondering about whether I can materialize outside your mind. The answer is yes."**

"_Sweet,"_ Ichigo said. _"So how do I do it?"_

"**You're not ready for that yet. That's reserved for a later part of your training.**

"_Really? What part of my training?"_

"**I'll tell you when you're ready. Learning it now is of little use, since you need to be of a higher skill level first. For instance, you still have yet to figure out the name of the first attack you've learnt. You may be able to use it at will now, but it's still underpowered. Not only that, there're still other attacks to learn as well."**

"_Figure it out myself? Didn't you say you would tell me?"_ Ichigo asked in confusion. _"What am I supposed to do, make something up?"_

A thin smile curled on Zangetsu's face. **"Of course not, though that would certainly be entertaining."** He stretched out his hands, and his unsealed form appeared. **"You have to learn it from me, that is, if you can."**

Ichigo smirked and drew an identical sword. "Bring it on, Ossan."

* * *

A month later

It took Ichigo all of a couple of days to settle into his role as third seat of Division 6. Although he was only two positions behind the Captain, his role was fairly limited, but it was a start though. He didn't have the authority to approve paperwork; only a Captain or Lieutenant did, but he helped oversee the running and training of the division, with help from his Captain.

Sure enough, division six was as united as it was rumored to be. Everyone seemed friendly and got along well together. Although Ichigo didn't really mix much, most of the division accepted his high ranking without much fuss or complaint, despite his newbie status. This was partly because Ichigo acknowledged that he was still fresh and respected his comrades' suggestions; as such, they respected him back.

It wasn't the same as a lieutenant, but it was a start, and it had its benefits as well. He had moderate contact with personnel from other divisions, which was the reason why he was where he was right now – inside the 4th division headquarters, walking through the medical hall to the training rooms, shinigami bustling past him.

Beside him was the 4th division's third seat, Iemura Yasochika, whose name Ichigo had trouble remembering. Usually, there was no need for a guide, but this was Ichigo's first time at the 4th Division, and it was twice as large as other divisions as it also housed the medical centre catered to the entire Soul Society. As such, Ichigo did not want to get lost. Iemura did volunteer to come after all.

So what was he doing at the fourth division anyway? As per his original intention of learning healing Kido, he went to Kuchiki Byakuya to see if he could learn it from someone from the fourth Division. Although Rukia said she wanted to teach him, she admitted her knowledge of it was still limited and a little ineffective, hence he was better off learning from the more trained people.

Actually, Ichigo was expecting Byakuya to refuse his request, hence he was understandably surprised when it was actually accepted. But then again, in retrospect, Ichigo realized he should've expected it despite being the third seat for only a month already.

Although Kuchiki Byakuya didn't look or sound like it, he was devoted when it came to work, so he was surprisingly approachable once you got use to the whole cold noble thing. Still, the whole emotionally detached thing occasionally got on Ichigo's nerves at times, since Byakuya never seemed to show any emotion at all, such that he wondered if it was possible that his captain was suffering from mild autism. It also made Ichigo wonder about how he reacted in his personal life, although he didn't think it was prudent to ask either him or Rukia about it.

"So why do you want to learn healing Kido, Kurosaki-sama? It's not every day someone neither a Captain nor a Vice-Captain requests to learn healing Kido, especially if they're not from the 4th division," Third seat Iemura was, according to Kaien, very vain, and Ichigo could easily see why. He had blond hair that was styled to give a windswept look (which he constantly kept touching), and he wore tinted glasses that gave him a mysterious look.

Ichigo grimaced. "I told you before. There's no need to call me sama. Firstly, it's weird. Secondly, I'm the same rank as you, but I'm just a greenhorn."

"Ah, it's not like I really have a choice. I'm only a third seat because of my healing capabilities. Combat wise, I'm pretty pathetic, as much as I hate to admit it. And since I'm already the third seat, you can predict the standards of those lower than me. That's why we usually get bullied by the other squads, especially the 11th," Iemura said wistfully.

Ichigo scowled. "How can you say it that way? Healing is just as important as fighting. Bastards. They're biting the hand that feeds them."

"Precisely. I've said the same thing as well; healing is just as important." At his words, Ichigo had to bite back a laugh. Oh yeah, he was certainly vain.

"But in the end, that's how things work," Iemura said. "In fact…" To Ichigo's bemusement, Iemura suddenly reached into his shinigami robes and pulled out a diary. Then, he opened it and began reading.

"It's our duty to heal; we can't refuse them just because they walk all over us. Doing so just gives them more reason to ridicule us. Besides, we're not powerful enough to do anything about it. Even if we were, attacking them is against the rules. They're merely verbally insulting us; unless they really lay a hand on us, we can't do anything about it. Unohana-taichou can scare them away, but she can't be everywhere at once."

Iemura gave a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair _again_. Ichigo on the other hand didn't know what to say. That sounded like some private rant of his, so why was he telling him? But Ichigo didn't need to say anything anyway. As they rounded a corridor, faint shouts could be heard coming from one of the rooms they'd just passed.

"What do you take us for? When I said we're fully healed, it means we're fully healed!" one voice said loudly. It was then followed by a muffled voice whose words Ichigo could not discern.

Then, another different voice said loudly, "We're from the 11th division, pathetic loser! Broken bones are nothing to us, and they should be nothing to you too. So shut your trap! Or do you want us to show you how _not_ painful broken bones are?"

"Doesn't anyone do anything, even from the other divisions?" Ichigo asked in surprise and disgust as they walked past the room. He was getting more and more annoyed with the way the 11th division shinigami seemed to think the fourth owed them a favor.

Iemura just shrugged. "Most don't bother. Although Unohana-taichou appreciates anyone defending her division, if they come to blows within the medical center, she has to report it back to their captains, and that's not something anyone wants.

"Then the 11th division?"

"No idea. They keep coming back, so I suppose Zaraki-taichou doesn't really care. You'd think they'd learnt their lesson by now."

However, before Ichigo could answer, there was suddenly a shriek, followed by the sound of breaking glass, which made the two of them turn round, but while Iemura stopped, Ichigo, who decided he'd heard enough, began striding towards the room where the shouts were coming from, a hand reaching behind to grab his sword. While he knew he was probably going to get into trouble, right now he didn't care.

"W-Wait, Ichigo-sama! What're you doing?" Iemura asked in surprise. "You can't draw your Zanpakuto here!"

"To hell with that!" Ichigo called behind him. "I'm putting a stop to this nonsense!"

* * *

_Not much to go on with Iemura's personality, so I'm groping in the dark._

_Was this not quite what you guys were expecting from Ichigo's interaction with Byakuya? Well, from what I interpret, Byakuya can separate (I don't care! He's still alive until Kubo-san shows that he isn't) personal life from work life. Canonically, his Lieutenant did try to kill him, but was forgiven, right? Somewhere said it was a harmonious division too. I think Byakuya recognizes and respects talent, but views anyone disrespectful with disdain. He (grudgingly) respects Ichigo canonically, doesn't he? Here, Ichigo hasn't given him a reason to be seen as disrespectful yet. Renji on the other hand distanced himself from Byakuya because of his negative feelings, hence the tension between them early on. He also hadn't been Lieutenant for long, so to him, Byakuya didn't give a damn about his men. It didn't have to be true._

_I apologize if you guys don't see it the way I do, but hey, this won't be the only interaction between them! Expect more canon interactions in future! :) So like I've said before, I'll bring in other divisions, so Division 11 will appear eventually :P Didn't really like how I ended it though, but I'll leave that to you guys to judge._

_Next Chapter will only be up on next Tuesday hopefully, because tomorrow is exam week! :( While I may still write during this time, it will be limited :(._

_I hope you guys can continue showing your support with a review. Any suggestions or criticisms would be helpful, but please have a basis for it. If not, thank you for your support so far, and I'll see you all next Tuesday!_

_Do you think 500 reviews is possible?_


	21. Chapter 20: Rules are Rules

_Whew! Back again! Seriously, I'm really far behind, but even though I have a two week break now, I'm still horribly busy :( Oh and by the way, Kubo-san still hasn't confirmed if Byakuya's really alive! Why does he mock us so? :(_

_To **Cold Flash:** I understand where you're coming from, but let me clarify. I'm starting Ichigo out as being inexperienced, so I can't make him all powerful just like that. Ok, granted, I'm developing him a little slowly, but I think having him achieve everything that quickly is way too unrealistic. After all, he was racing against time canonically, but here, he has years and years. And I'm not making Rukia Ichigo's equal. I only want her to be stronger than how she's made out to be in the manga. Either way, I'm guessing you'll probably still disagree with my explanation, but I'm not going to pull a 'It's my story, don't like don't read' thing. I appreciate your feedback, and I'll definitely take that into account._

_To **Dark Shadows:** I spelled it as 'fanthom', but when I tried to do a spell check, 'phantom' was the only option. 'Fathom' didn't appear, so I didn't know I was wrong :P_

_Anyway, I'm not going to delay you guys any longer. Here's the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 20: Rules are Rules

The moment Ichigo opened the door, he had to be on his toes to dodge the bottle of clear green liquid that was hurtling at his head. He jerked his head to the left and his eyes followed the bottle's trajectory as it whizzed past him. It shattered at the far wall, but not before leaving a mark of green who-knows-what on the wall.

Ichigo stared at the stain for a couple of shocked seconds before turning back to the ruckus he'd walked in on. Two mean looking shinigami were currently doing a number on the medical room they were in, as well as terrorizing the two shinigami – a young man and woman, who presumably were treating them.

One of them, an uncouth middle-aged looking man who had a spiky mane of hair, was casually moving around the room and toppling and wrecking medical equipment. Trays and equipment were strewn all over the floor, along with bits of broken bottles, some still holding liquid within them. There really wasn't much equipment in the room though, so by the time Ichigo had taken in the scene, spiky head had rejoined his friend in intimidating the two shinigami.

The second shinigami looked as mean as his friend, a channel of unruly hair split right down the middle of his scalp. Right now, he was jeering at the two healers, who, to their credit, looked nervous but refused to back down.

"You're in a medical centre; please keep your voice down," the young man said, defiantly staring back at the shinigami as if they hadn't just wrecked one of their medical rooms.

In response, the two shinigami merely laughed humorlessly. "And just what're you going to do about it?" the spiky haired shinigami said. Then he leaned towards the young healers, forcing them to back up slightly, and tilted his face towards them, pointing at his cheek. "Go ahead. Stop me. Hit me. Oh that's right, you can't, because you're too weak to!" he exclaimed, slapping his buddy on the back as they both roared with laughter, as if it was the biggest joke they'd ever heard.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in irritation and disgust at the way the two shinigami were lauding over their victims. He knew that he would definitely get into trouble if he attacked the two shinigami, especially if he initiated the fight, since there was nothing in the rules about verbal assaults, so they were technically not doing anything wrong. But it was pissing Ichigo off; such an attitude shouldn't go unpunished.

As the spiky haired shinigami leaned forward again to goad the two healers again, Ichigo decided that he'd had enough. Screw the rules. He hadn't seen Unohana-taichou since he was brought in front of all the Captains, so he didn't know what Iemura meant by 'scare them away.' This couldn't go unpunished. If no one wanted to, he would teach those punks a lesson.

'I'm so getting in trouble for this,' he thought dryly as he raised an arm and pointed a finger at the two shinigami, who up till now were having so much fun at the two healers' expense that they hadn't notice Ichigo standing there. Taking aim, he yelled, "Sho!"

It was as if something impacted the spiky haired shinigami's cheek like an invisible punch. He stopped in mid speech, flying aside and crashing into the wall.

Caught unawares, the remaining shinigami and two healers stared at where spiky-head had fallen in surprise for a couple of seconds before they turned to let their eyes rest on Ichigo, a smirk on his face as he held his Zanpakuto in the other hand. Iemura was standing some distance behind him.

The division 11 shinigami was the first to regain his voice. He glared challengingly at Ichigo and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Ichigo scowled right back and pointed a finger at the shinigami, jabbing his finger in his direction with every question he said. "That's my line, asshole. Who gave you the right to belittle the 4th division people, huh? Who gave you the right to bully the very people who help you? What am I doing? The question is, what the hell are _you_ doing?"

The shinigami didn't seem fazed by Ichigo's glare. He snorted and said, "I can do whatever I like. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, third seat of division six," Ichigo said, thinking the guy would back off. He didn't seem all that powerful anyway. To his surprise, the shinigami snorted again in contempt.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You think you're big just because you're a third seat, don't you?" Even as the shinigami said that, Ichigo caught his eyes flashing towards Zangetsu and a tensing of his posture. "Don't think you can intimidate me just because you used some cheap-ass Kido spell to catch my buddy off guard. Don't underestimate me; do you know who I am?"

"I'm sure I would love to know," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I'm Hiraga Tsuramatsu and I'm the 12th seat of Division 11, the strongest division in the whole of Soul Society. I'm stronger than you think I am, so don't think you're going to stop me."

"And that gives you the right to look down on those weaker than you? That's pathetic behavior if I've ever seen it," Ichigo said, steadily getting angrier.

Hiraga scoffed. "Oh what do you know? You're welcomed to try and stop me," he said, puffing out his chest, which to Ichigo, wasn't intimidating in the least.

While Ichigo didn't really want to start a fight in the medical centre, he was already in trouble whichever way he looked, since he'd already used Kido on spiky-head, who was still currently out of it. He might as well make the punishment deserving.

Casually, Ichigo positioned his sword at his side, the flat surface facing forward and visible to Hiraga. Then, he channeled his reiatsu into Zangetsu, but just enough to make sure it didn't go shikai.

He felt reiatsu emitting from his Zanpakuto's hilt, but he didn't need to look as it proceeded to form two tendrils which then snaked towards the blade, spiraling and crisscrossing along the length of the blade, engulfing it in dark colored reiatsu. He only needed to push a little more reiatsu to release Zangetsu, but that wasn't what he wanted.

While such a move had no special effect, Ichigo found that it was a pretty useful intimidating tool, especially against lower leveled shinigami, evidenced when he tried that on his comrades during training. Sure enough, Hiraga's eyes kept flitting towards Ichigo's blade, and his confident gaze wavered, but only for a moment.

"If you think that's gonna stop me, you've got another thing coming. I'm not afraid of you and your cheap-ass Kido Zanpakuto," he said defiantly, but Ichigo didn't bother correcting him. Then, he shifted to an attacking pose, but without his Zanpakuto, probably because of his treatment; he didn't have it with him. "Come on! I'll take you on!"

"Ichigo-sama, stop this please!" Ichigo heard Iemura say in shock from behind him.

"Sorry Iemura-san. I'm already in deep trouble as it is, so I might as well make the most of it," Ichigo with a slight smile. Then, turning to the shinigami, he said, "Don't blink."

Before Hiraga had time to answer, Ichigo shot forward and embedded his fist in his stomach, garnering small screams from those gathered. He gave a small squeak of pain, but that was silenced when Ichigo swung his sword, slapping him with the broad side of his sword with so much force he was sent staggering. But before he had time to regain his bearings, Ichigo had flash-stepped behind him and grabbed him by the back of his shihakusho.

Leaning in, Ichigo snarled into his ear, "Feeling injured enough for healing yet?" Hiraga nodded vigorously in silence, his face already cut and swollen from the slap he'd received. Then, Ichigo held him out at arm's length facing the two shell-shocked healers. "Apologize!" When he didn't say anything, Ichigo shook him again roughly. "I said apologize! And promise never to harass them again!"

"I'm sorry!" Hiraga stammered. "I won't create anymore trouble again!" There was no trace of any remorse in his voice; Ichigo didn't expect there to be. His stammer was due to the huge blow Ichigo gave not to him but to his pride by forcing him to apologize.

Immediately, Ichigo released him, and he collapsed to the floor, panting. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ichigo asked mockingly.

Hiraga's reply was to glare daggers at Ichigo, who merely raised an eyebrow. Just then, movement from the corner of his eye caught Ichigo's attention. He turned, just in time to see a fist flying at his face. It was the spiky haired shinigami, whom Ichigo assumed was knocked out. Apparently not, though. It seemed that he'd just recovered though, and had jumped straight into the fray while Ichigo was busy with his ugly buddy, hoping to catch him off guard.

Ichigo effortlessly jerked his head back; Spiky was probably still feeling the effects of getting knocked out, because his movements were way too sluggish to cause any sort of problem for Ichigo. As the fist flashed past him, Ichigo grabbed his arm, twisted it to face up and lightly jabbed at spiky-head's upper arm with the hilt of his sword. He gave a shout of pain, but Ichigo gave him no time to recover before planting a foot in his midriff.

The shinigami staggered back for a few moments before dropping to his knees, grimacing and clutching his arm. It wasn't broken as far as Ichigo was concerned; he hadn't used that much force, but it would definitely hurt. He had other things to worry about though, as Hiraga immediately followed up the tag team attack by rushing at Ichigo, throwing his fist at Ichigo's chest just as Ichigo lashed out his foot at his spiky haired buddy.

Ichigo was almost too late to meet the incoming attack, but he brought up his sword just in time for Hiraga to smash his fist against it. Slightly off balanced, Ichigo wobbled a little from the impact. Hiraga tried to take advantage of it, drawing his fist back, but Ichigo recovered in time to meet the oncoming fist.

He blocked using his free hand, but instead of holding back, he used the broad side of his sword and crashed it against Hiraga's temple with more force than before. This time, the force of impact sent Hiraga collapsing in a heap, knocked out completely.

Satisfied that he was down for the count, Ichigo turned back to the spiky haired shinigami, who was panting slightly and said, "Had enough yet? You don't even know why you're fighting and you just jump in after your buddy, against an opponent who's stronger than you."

The shinigami sneered. "Us division 11 soldiers are always looking for a good fight. We don't care who it's against, nor do we care why," he declared proudly.

"Well that's just stupid in my opinion," Ichigo said as he stood unmoving while the shinigami readied himself again, presumably to attack.

He lunged, but just when Ichigo braced himself to meet the attack, a yellow rope of energy suddenly shot from behind him, ensnaring the shinigami and sending him crashing to the ground. Caught by surprise, Ichigo turned to see who the caster was, but mid-turn, six beams of light suddenly slammed into his mid-section, and he jerked to a halt, his entire body frozen in place.

Since he was still learning how to cast this particular Kido, Ichigo recognized it immediately as he'd seen Kuchiki Byakuya cast it in demonstration before. _'Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!'_ he thought in surprise. _'But who-'_

"I believe you have been sufficiently warned about the rules against fighting and the drawing of Zanpakuto here," a soft but edgy voice spoke from behind, and Ichigo could feel the air tensing in the room. "This is a place for healing, and I will not tolerate any form of violence while you're in here."

Ichigo froze in dread; not that he could move in the first place, but the voice sent chills down his spine and yanked him from his musings. On the ground, the spiky-haired shinigami also froze in mid-struggle. Ichigo hadn't heard her speak when face to face with the Captains, but the fact that the voice radiated power and authority meant it could only belong to one person – Division 4 Captain Unohana Retsu.

Sure enough, the healers in the room gave a start and immediately bowed towards someone behind Ichigo, "Taichou!" Then, a woman walked past Ichigo, moving towards the other shinigami, but he couldn't see her face.

Clearly panicking, the spiky-haired shinigami stammered out, "I didn't start it! My buddy and I were minding my own business and getting healed when he barged in and attacked me for no apparent reason!"

At this, Ichigo wanted to scream in indignation at the absurdity of the shinigami's statement, but he found that his entire body was numb, including his mouth; not a single muscle responded to his commands, the kido obviously doing its work.

The kido binding the shinigami was dispelled, allowing him to scramble to his feet. But before he could speak, Unohana cut in, "My third seat has informed me about your… own business. And judging by the state of this room, I do not appreciate anyone, not even my healers, intentionally breaking anything that can be used to save lives."

Somehow, the shinigami seemed to be completely terrified by her, seeing the way his face paled and the look of abject horror on his face. "Y-Yes taichou, of course. We were- we were wrong to break all this stuff," he stammered fearfully. "I'll go clean up," he added hastily.

"You'll do no such thing," Unohana said, not wavering from the soft tone she'd been using up till now, which made the shinigami gulp. "Please bring your friend along to the adjacent room for further treatment. I shall be informing your taichou about this."

Apparently not wanting to stay anyway near her, the shinigami picked up his buddy and was out in a flash, but not before shooting Ichigo a scathing glare, one that Ichigo was able to return.

As soon as he was out, Unohana turned to Ichigo. She wasn't smiling, and he could feel the temperature in the room drop slightly. She flicked her wrist, and the six beams of light disappeared, causing Ichigo to stumble onto the ground, his sword clanking beside him. "My third seat has told me everything, third seat Kurosaki," she spoke. Ichigo looked at her- and wish he hadn't. The look in her eyes, though not one of malice, held a very threatening glare that was no doubt directed at him. He couldn't put it in words, but right now Ichigo had a very strong desire to get as far away as possible from her. He looked down in slight guilt.

"I was informed by Kuchiki-taichou of your desire to learn healing," Unohana carried on. "However, I believe you are aware that there are better ways to learn healing besides generating your own test subjects; we have dummies for that."

At this, Ichigo couldn't help but look up indignantly. The two idiots had it coming, so why was she reprimanding him instead? "But-" he said, but stopped when he realized she was smiling slightly.

"Still, I appreciate your willingness to stand up for my men," she said to Ichigo's confusion. "But there are other ways to restrain them. This is a place for healing, Kurosaki, not fighting. Please remember that, or I may be forced to restrict you from coming here." Despite the fact that she was smiling, the scary, intimidating look in her eyes did not disappear, which ended up making her scarier than before.

"A-ah, I didn't like the way they were taking advantage of the people who were healing them, taichou," he explained lamely.

"And I appreciate the frankness," she repeated again. "But the eleventh division men know better than to lay a hand on my healers, so they try to provoke a response instead. I would suggest not getting goaded by them in future, but if you're who I believe you are, please take the fight outside next time."

Ichigo frowned. What did she mean by who she believed he was? "Thank you for your leniency, taichou," he said with a bow.

"You do realize I have to inform Kuchiki-taichou about this, don't you? You are after all under his command." At this, Ichigo couldn't help but wince slightly. At first, he didn't care what trouble he would've gotten; he just wanted to stop this nonsense and teach them a lesson, but now that reality had set back in…

At least the sympathetic smile Unohana gave him no longer had a scary look to it.

* * *

A week later

"Ichigo-san," the sixth division member said. "Kuchiki-taichou has requested to see you in his office."

Ichigo froze. "Huh?" he said, turning and dropping his outstretched hands, completely forgetting why they were raised in the first place, until a ball of red energy whizzed past his face, and he took a step back in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kurosaki-senpai!" the person whose Kido he was training said hastily.

"No worries," Ichigo dismissed absentmindedly. "Carry on your training, and work on your aiming!" His mind was still in confusion over why his Captain was only requesting to see him now for what he assumed was regarding the Division 4 incident. He'd seen his Captain a few times over the week but he never once mentioned the incident, although he did seem slightly colder. Then again, he usually was, so Ichigo couldn't really tell. As such, he was lulled into thinking that he wasn't going to get punished.

"I've heard from Unohana-taichou about the incident at the medical centre. Please explain yourself," was all Byakuya said once Ichigo was seated across his desk. Ichigo would've clearly loved to feign ignorance, but he didn't think trying his Captain's patience was a very good idea.

Hence, he launched into an explanation detailing what had transpired. He wasn't really bothered about what Byakuya would think; after all, what he was doing was definitely right. As such, he was slightly taken aback when Byakuya didn't reply immediately once he'd finished his account. "Is that all?" he asked.

"…Yes, taichou," Ichigo said slowly.

"Well in that case," Byakuya said, pulling out a piece of paper and writing on it. "I shall inform you of your punishment sometime by-"

"What? Why?" Ichigo blurted out in indignation, completely forgetting that he was expecting punishment in the first place. "I apologize, taichou, but why are you punishing me?" he repeated when Byakuya gave him a pointed glare.

"I should assume it's quite obvious," Byakuya replied coolly. "You broke the law by initiating a physical confrontation against two personnel of another squad despite not being provoked by them."

"But I engaged them because they were harassing the Division 4 people!" Ichigo reasoned indignantly.

"That is inconsequential. You violated the rules by confronting them physically. They on the other hand broke the rules because they retaliated. Before that, they were not violating any of Soul Society's laws," Byakuya simply responded back.

Ichigo could literally feel blood rushing to his head in anger, but he forced himself to keep calm. "So just because they weren't breaking any rules, they can carry on harassing others like nobody's business?" he asked, irritably.

"It is up to the individual Captains to create any additional rules," Byakuya replied with a slight narrowing of his eyes. It seemed he could tell that Ichigo was losing his temper. "Zaraki-taichou is not one to monitor what his men do."

"But how is that even fair? It may not be in the rules, but how is stopping them wrong? You didn't see them; they were pushing it, and according to the fourth division, this isn't the first time they've done it!" Ichigo protested, his voice rising slightly. "How is that not wrong? No one was standing up for the fourth division, so why can't I? Are you saying that I should just stand by and watch as well just because intervening would be breaking the rules?"

"I would request that you do not raise your voice here, Kurosaki. There was no need for you to interfere if they were not breaking any rules," Byakuya replied with the same cool tone, although Ichigo could now feel a slight pressure coming from his Captain. He knew this was a warning from his Captain that he was close to overstepping boundaries, but seeing that he was getting more and more pissed, Ichigo simply shrugged off the pressure and persisted in his protests.

"What kind of stupid rule is that? Just because I'll be violating the law, I shouldn't interfere even though I know it's the right thing to do? What if it was Rukia they were harassing, huh? Are you telling me to just watch simply because they aren't breaking any rules?" Ichigo blurted loudly without thinking. Before he was even finished, he realized that he'd crossed the line.

A wave of spiritual pressure slammed into Ichigo, catching him off-guard. He took a step back before raising his own spiritual pressure to steady himself, but even then, Byakuya was now on his feet and glaring at Ichigo, his face still stony but his eyes flashing. Ichigo simply stubbornly glared back. His Captain was angry, but so was Ichigo. He couldn't believe how rigid Byakuya was with regards to the rules.

"I would suggest that you do not drag another party into this matter, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said in a low and dangerous sounding voice, the pressure on Ichigo still increasing as Byakuya raised his reiatsu. However, Ichigo didn't feel a thing and simply glared back, his reiatsu unconsciously rising along with Byakuya's.

"The Kuchiki family matters are none of your concern. "I would normally not tolerate such insolence, but considering that you're my subordinate, I suggest that you leave before you do something rash, or I would have no choice but to force my hand," he continued. "I will inform you of your punishment regarding the fight latest by tomorrow."

There was silence for a moment as Ichigo glared angrily back. Then, he finally conceded and turned towards the door, seething all the way and barely restraining himself from destroying the door. As he opened the door, Ichigo stopped and turned around, an action he would later wonder why he did.

He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he said, "Just so you know, _taichou_, those two shinigami would be lucky to survive if it was Rukia they were bullying." As soon as he said that, he turned back around and exited, resisting the temptation to slam the door behind him.

As his subordinate's pissed off reiatsu faded, Byakuya allowed himself a sigh in the private confines of his office. He sat back down as he mulled over what his third seat said. Sighing again, he thought, _'Just like I feared. They're more alike than I thought.'_

* * *

"Woah, someone's angry today," Kaien commented as he parried the first blow and dodged the second blow that Ichigo sent at him. "Hey Ichigo, relax, would you? It's just a training spar; and it's not like I have an easy time against you. At this rate I'm going to believe that you're trying to kill me," he joked.

"Really?" Ichigo said sarcastically through gritted teeth as he poured his frustrated reiatsu into his blade and swung again at Kaien. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He crouched and hacked low towards Kaien's legs, but the latter took a step back. As he followed through the swing, he immediately sprang up and surged forward, this time aiming for Kaien's midsection.

Kaien responded by defending with his Zanpakuto, but as Ichigo crashed his sealed Zanpakuto against Kaien's, he used the braking force and twisted his body, sweeping his legs along the ground, attempting to trip his opponent, forcing Kaien to abandon the block and jump back, nearly getting his shihakusho slashed apart in the process. And still, Ichigo didn't let up.

"Wow, someone's seriously pissed," Kaien commented, ducking under yet another attack and dishing out a few of his own as well, which Ichigo blocked without so much as a blink of an eye. "But seriously, you're progressing really well. Most people who start fighting in anger lose concentration, but your defense and attacks haven't been compromised."

"Thanks, Kaien-dono," Ichigo said tonelessly as he geared up for another attack.

"You're welcome," Kaien replied with a grin. "But whatever did I do to you? There's no need to take your frustration out on me; I still have to train Rukia later. At this rate you're going to tire me out," he complained light-heartedly. Ichigo looked like he was going to refuse, but after awhile, he reluctantly lowered his sword.

"Fine," he said grudgingly. He was feeling slightly drained after expanding most of his anger anyway. Immediately after meeting with Kuchiki Byakuya, he didn't return back to training with his men, since he didn't think he would be able to control his anger and he might injure someone. Hence, he went to division 13 to look for Rukia and Kaien and immediately jumped into training.

"It's about time," Rukia said dryly as Ichigo walked towards her. "I think I'm close to attaining shikai anyway."

At that, Ichigo perked up slightly. "Really? You received your Zanpakuto already? That was fast. When?"

"That was about two weeks ago. You were busy at that time, and you also never did ask me about it," Rukia replied with a smile.

Ichigo frowned. "But that's awfully fast," he commented. "It took me awhile after I knew Zangetsu's name before I gained shikai. He was unwilling to teach me."

Rukia shrugged. "Beats me. My Zanpakuto was willing to teach me, but she did warn me that attaining shikai and using its abilities were two separate things, so I suppose I still have a long way to go."

"Your Zanpakuto spirit's a she? What's its name?" Ichigo asked curiously as he looked at the Zanpakuto she had strapped to her waist. It looked like a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba and a reddish brown hilt. He couldn't see the blade though, since it was sheathed.

"Well, you'll have to wait until I attain shikai. I haven't told anyone else her name yet too, so you'll have to wait," Rukia replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to see that as well." However, he still sounded slightly miffed as he sat down beside her with a huff.

Rukia stared at him with a sympathetic smile. "Hey, what's eating you, seriously? I've seldom seen you this angry. In fact, come to think of it, I don't remember seeing you this angry before."

"Is it regarding the tussle in the fourth division?" Kaien grinned as he walked over to them.

Ichigo looked at him in surprise. "H-How did you know?"

Kaien just grinned in reply. "I know things," he said cryptically. "You could say word gets round. I'm a Vice-Captain so some of these things sometimes reach my ears. Why, did Kuchiki-taichou reprimand you?"

At that, Ichigo scowled. "He did more than that," he said irritably. "Let me ask a rhetorical question. If you saw someone who was doing something that isn't against the rules but you know it's morally wrong. What would you do?"

"Of course I'll stop them; it's what we've done in the past," Rukia answered without hesitation.

"Even if it means to violate the rules along the way?"

"Yeah… why not? It's not like what we've done in the past was according to the rules," Rukia said again, this time with slight hesitation. "Why?"

"Does this have anything to do with the Division 4 incident?" Kaien asked.

At this point, Ichigo was still feeling maligned over the reasoning Kuchiki Byakuya gave regarding his actions, so he started ranting about it, but not before briefly telling Rukia about the incident.

"He said that I should be punished because I intervened, and that it wasn't necessary for me to, since they weren't technically violating any rules. Can you believe it?" Ichigo protested, although he felt slightly better now that he'd gotten his pent up feelings out of his system.

There was silence for a moment. "Did Kuchiki-taichou explicitly say that it was wrong of you to help?" Kaien asked.

"Yes he did," Ichigo replied immediately.

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Or are you just saying that because you're still feeling wronged?"

"Are you siding with him?" Ichigo returned the question, his annoyance rising again.

"Don't be stupid. As a Vice-Captain, I'm trying to be impartial here and see both sides of the story. There's a possibility that you misunderstood him. He may be wrong, but I don't want your relationship with your Captain to sour over a possible misunderstanding. So? Did Kuchiki-taichou actually say that it was wrong to help?"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment as he thought about the argument he had with Kuchiki Byakuya. Now that he was feeling calmer, it was then that he realized that his Captain didn't say it was the wrong thing to do. He only said that Ichigo had violated the rules by allowing the situation to come to blows, and then the situation escalated quickly once Ichigo started getting angrier. "No, he only said I violated the rules," Ichigo said grudgingly.

"See? In that case, maybe it isn't as bad as you think. I'm saying this from a Vice-Captain point of view, but perhaps Kuchiki-taichou was fine with you stopping them; he just didn't like the method. After all, what if something had gone wrong? Usually, if a Captain or Vice-Captain looks for a shinigami from another division to be punished for whatever reason, the Captain of that shinigami's division will have no choice but to comply, unless he'd already been punished. What if Zaraki-taichou had come looking for you? Also, what if you'd committed an even worse crime like accidently killing those shinigami? Then a mere punishment by him wouldn't be enough; you'll be tried by the Central 46."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo said.

"Ah, for what it's worth, I would've done something similar," Kaien said with a slap on Ichigo's back. "But perhaps the punishment is to ensure that you think before you act in future. Just try to think from a Captain or Vice-Captain's point of view in future, seeing that you'll probably become one next time. You won't want your subordinates to get into unnecessary trouble, would you?"

""No, I won't," Ichigo admitted truthfully. "Thanks for the explanation, Kaien-dono."

"Ah, don't worry. That's my job," Kaien said with a grin as he got up. "Now if you'd excuse me, I think it's time we resumed training," he said, motioning to Rukia.

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Rukia said as she complied. "I think Nii-sama has your best interests at heart as well." _'At least I think so,'_ she added quietly to herself.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what they all say."

Still, he watched quietly as Rukia began clashing with Kaien. He couldn't help but notice that she was looking slightly troubled again. It wasn't anything new; she occasionally did sometimes, although he still didn't know why. She assured him that he wasn't the reason though, and he trusted her words.

Somehow, he wondered if it had anything to do with her brother, since Ichigo noticed that she would either fall silent or change the topic every time Byakuya was mentioned. There was also the earlier issue where Byakuya almost lost it when Ichigo mentioned Rukia. There seemed to be some sort of strain or problem between the two of them, but Ichigo knew it wasn't his place to ask about it.

Now that he finally had time to think about it, he realized Kaien had a point, and that was one reason why Division 13 respected him a lot. Kaien was a very good Vice-Captain, and Ichigo knew he had a lot to live up to when he himself became one in future.

He was still feeling slightly wronged though, but Ichigo realized that Byakuya was simply following the rules. After all, Ichigo already expected to get punished for attacking those shinigami; he just didn't like the explanation he was given. He supposed he'd taken it one step too far by bringing Rukia into the equation.

Feeling much better, Ichigo shifted his attention back to watching Rukia's training, where Kaien was pressing his attack on her. They were at it for around half an hour before Ichigo noticed that the temperature seemed to have dropped slightly, and when he reached out his senses, it seemed to be coming from Rukia.

There was something distinctively different about her reiatsu now. It felt colder, although not in a bad way, and steadily rising in power. Her face was etched with determination, and even though she was straining, she didn't give up. In fact, minus the drop in temperature, Ichigo was reminded of a similar situation he had when he attained shikai. In that case…

As he watched, he saw Kaien pause just as Rukia held out her Zanpakuto across her body. As she turned it, one word reached Ichigo's ears, along with a rush of cold air.

"_Mae-"_

* * *

_Hmm... the ending seems a little meh. But then again, I wanted to get Rukia's learning of her shikai out of the way, even though it's slightly quick._

_I don't know about you guys, but I personally didn't like Ichigo's confrontation with Byakuya. Byakuya's stand doesn't really sit right with me, but I was trying to make them disagree since I want Ichigo to be more of 'Fight the rules if necessary' while Byakuya is more of 'Follow to rules no matter what'. Didn't seem to come out right though; Byakuya's explanation seemed a little flimsy, but I couldn't think of a better one :/. So don't attack me on that! :(_

_Anyway, next chapter shall involve a more direct confrontation with the 11th Division, so look out for it!_

_I hope you guys can continue showing your immense support for this story with a like/alert and/or a review. Suggestions and comments are welcome, so feel free to drop it in!_

_Hopefully I can update same time next week, but till then, see you guys soon!_


	22. Chapter 21: Eleventh Division on Ice

_Up and as scheduled! For the first time in quite a long while, I've nothing to put here!_

_Anyway, thank you once again for all your reviews, likes and alerts. __Oh, and if anyone wonders where I got the name 'Captain Hair' from (I don't own it, sadly), think about a slightly balding (and unusual) superhero. Ring any bells? ^^_

_If there's nothing else, on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 21: Eleventh Division on Ice

Rukia couldn't help but feel a slight wave of sadness and guilt as she got up to commence training. She'd offered virtually nothing about her brother when the topic was brought up, probably because there was nothing for her to say.

Up till now, her interactions with her brother were still minimal and businesslike. He never seemed to show any form of care or concern for her, and he still hadn't looked at her once. Despite having a common link through Ichigo (if you could call it that), her relationship with her brother hadn't made any noticeable improvements. The only thing that changed was that Byakuya occasionally asked about Ichigo. Sometimes, it would be just a passing question, but sometimes it would be a direct one.

Either way, her responses were always guarded, since she always hesitated to tell him anything about Ichigo. She didn't know how he would react if she opened up too much. Worse, her brother could easily misinterpret her words and Ichigo might get into trouble. Honestly, what kind of sibling relationship made the sister feel uncomfortable around her brother and forced her to skirt issues regarding her friends? Shouldn't siblings be able to confide comfortably with each other?

Right now, she still had no plausible theories about Byakuya's attitude towards her. Actually, she used to think that the reason was because he didn't want to be reminded of his dead wife. Still, that didn't explain why he seldom even spoke to her. She also couldn't even tell what he was feeling every time she looked at him. That was probably due to the years of 'noble training' that she was now still being subjected to.

However, her gut was telling her how unlikely that was, so she came up with yet another theory – she still wasn't a full-fledged shinigami, hence she wasn't worthy of his time. As stupid as that sounded, it was all Rukia had to go with. So until she figured out why, she would have to operate under the assumption that her theory was correct and continue training even harder. Maybe when she got a seated position, Byakuya would be satisfied.

But until then, she also wasn't going to tell anyone about it, especially not Ichigo. Considering the fact that he could be reckless at times, telling him her relationship with her brother was strained was not a smart thing.

"Oi Rukia, you're spacing out. Again!" Kaien called lazily to her.

"What? Oh, right," Rukia said hastily. As she readied herself, she thought, _'I'll get stronger, and I'll do everyone proud.'_

"You think you're able to attain shikai by today?" Kaien asked again.

Rukia glanced towards Ichigo, who was looking straight at her. He flashed her a quick smile and a thumbs up before returning to his usual frown, suggesting that he wasn't all that angry anymore. Returning the smile, Rukia turned back towards Kaien. "Of course I can," she said confidently. Of course, her Zanpakuto hinted that there was a difference between attaining shikai and making use of its abilities, but she would worry about that later.

Kaien grinned. "Great. So don't blame me for not holding back," he said before charging.

* * *

"**I'm proud of you for getting this far this quickly, Rukia. But unless you can shut out what others think, and grow stronger for your own sake, don't expect to be able to use my full power. But for now, I'll let you make use of me. Call me out, and spare your enemies no mercy."**

Rukia held her blade out across her chest. Then, she twirled it counter-clockwise, feeling a burst of cold air emitting from her Zanpakuto as she said, "_Mai! Sode no Shirayuki!" _Strangely, the cold air suddenly felt like a mere breeze as she continued her twirling action, and as she did, a long white ribbon extended from the pommel, tracing the turn of the blade, which had become completely white, as she spun it to face downwards. Another wave of cold air erupted from her blade, coating the grass in a small area around her with a thin layer of ice.

Her two audience members looked on in silence as she completed her Zanpakuto release action and stared at it, completely surprised at what she saw and panting slightly since she had already strained for pretty long. Seconds later, Ichigo was right next to her, staring at her Zanpakuto with similar surprise as Kaien leisurely wandered over.

"Is that your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo said slowly. Rukia, surprised at what she was seeing, just nodded numbly. "Wow… pure white… it looks beautiful," he continued.

"It definitely does," Kaien agreed. "Sode no Shirayuki, you said? Sounds like an ice type, and judging from that cold air and the frozen grass," he continued, looking round. "It's definitely an ice-type. Impressive."

Rukia blushed slightly. "Thanks, Kaien-dono, but that's all I know right now. Sode no Shirayuki hinted at more attacks, but right now, I know none."

"Ah, we all start off from there anyway," Kaien said as he started backing up. "Remember what Ichigo said? He only knows one attack so far, and he still doesn't know the name of the attack."

Rukia turned to Ichigo with a smirk. "Now that I've shown you my Zanpakuto's form, I suppose it's time for me to see yours as well?"

Before Ichigo could answer though, Kaien called out, "Hey Rukia! How do you think ice would fair against water?" They both turn to look at him.

"Huh?" Rukia asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Neither of you have seen my Zanpakuto before, have you?" Kaien said as he held his Zanpakuto upside down. "Well then," he began twirling his Zanpakuto. "It won't be fair unless we both spar with our released Zanpakuto, would it?" As he spoke, his Zanpakuto began glowing and elongating with each spin, as Rukia and Ichigo looked on with surprise.

"Ah, don't give me that look," Kaien joked with a grin. "It's not like I'm going to go all out. We're training, not fighting to the death. Ukitake-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou will be after my blood if I did, that is, if Ichigo hasn't killed me first."

"_Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana."_

* * *

The next day

Ichigo was brooding slightly as he made his way over to the 11th division. He'd thought about all the possible punishments he could be given, including things like guard duty or a fine, but what he did not expect was to be asked to visit Division 11 as his 'punishment', as Byakuya termed it, especially since he got the impression that Byakuya and Zaraki-taichou weren't exactly the best of buddies.

_Yesterday_

_Ichigo was reentering the Six division compound, just after completing training with Rukia and Kaien. His mind was still playing back images of Rukia sparring with Kaien. Sure, all she had was an all new shikai with no special abilities yet, but just watching her wield the pure white blade against her contrasting black shinigami robes was enough. She'd just attained it, but Rukia fought as if she'd been using it all this while. She ducked and weaved, as if in a dance, the long white ribbon trailing after her, tracing her movements but never getting in the way of her fight. It was… captivating, to say the least._

_Out of nowhere, he suddenly felt a huge spiritual pressure approaching from somewhere behind him. At first, he assumed it was simply just a Captain or someone visiting Kuchiki Byakuya, but that notion was almost immediately crushed when a huge, muscular figure suddenly crashed down in front of him, cracking the floor and making him take a step back in surprise._

_Looking at the figure, he was surprised to see Zaraki Kenpachi standing right in front of him, complete with the same creepy smile, eye patch and spiked hair. "Za-Zaraki-taichou!" Ichigo said in surprise._

"_Ah! Ichigo, there you are. I hear from my tenth and twelfth seats about how they were swatted aside by another shinigami who took then both on at the same time. There're only so many shinigami with orange hair," Kenpachi said in his rough voice Ichigo had heard only once._

_Ichigo grimaced slightly at the look Kenpachi was giving him. He certainly did not expect the eleventh division Captain to come find him. "I apologize for attacking your men, taichou. If you think that additional punishment is required for my act, please-"_

"_Eh? Whoever said anything about punishment?" Kenpachi replied with a confused look. "I'm just looking for Kuchiki, that's all."_

"_Oh," Ichigo hastily said, immediately hoping to steer the conversation away in case Kenpachi really did decide to punish him. "He's in the Division's office," he continued, pointing in the direction of the Division's main building._

_Kenpachi grunted as he looked at the direction Ichigo was pointing at. Then, he turned back again to Ichigo, his grin widening. "I'm still looking forward to a fight with you; you can come by Division eleven at any time." A second later, he had sped off, leaving a half bemused, half unnerved Ichigo standing there._

_A while later_

"_I'm sorry?" Ichigo asked, certain he'd heard wrongly._

"_You heard me the first time," Byakuya said coolly, the disagreement yesterday obviously still fresh in his mind. "Zaraki-taichou has requested to oversee your punishment. As such, you are to report to Division 11 tomorrow for your punishment."_

"_Punishment? He said nothing about a punishment!" Ichigo protested. Zaraki Kenpachi's notoriety preceded him, and just like the rest of Division 11, he was always looking for a good fight. It wasn't a secret that he was looking for a chance to fight Ichigo, or at the very least, put one of his seated officers up for it, simply because he was a prodigy, and hence had to be strong. _

"_Apparently, he changed his mind," Byakuya said blandly, causing Ichigo to wonder if that was actually true. "Either way, he knows better than to kill you, or he would suffer my… displeasure," Byakuya replied, with what sounded to Ichigo like a hint of amusement, which was of course none too reassuring for Ichigo. "Besides, didn't you state your wish to get stronger? Going against Division 11 will be a good gauge of your progress." Huh, who knew his Captain had a bit of a sadistic streak in him._

* * *

Present time

So from the looks of it, it seemed that Zaraki-taichou had wanted a fight with Ichigo after hearing about his act. He had, however, not revealed his intentions to said shinigami. Instead, he'd gone straight to Kuchiki Byakuya, probably using punishment as an excuse to fight Ichigo. The unexpected thing was Byakuya actually agreeing; Ichigo supposed he was still slightly angry about what happened yesterday. Of course, Ichigo hoped that it really wasn't supposed to be a fight.

Ichigo gave a voluntary shudder. So here he was now, heading for Division 11, his Zanpakuto strapped to his back. There was no doubt about it – he was definitely going there to fight. He just hoped it wasn't against Zaraki-taichou, but after the encounter he had yesterday with him, right before the latter went searching for Byakuya with regards to his 'punishment,' that hope of his was looking more and more bleak.

After entering the division eleven compound, Ichigo was directed to their training hall by a couple of unfriendly looking shinigami who helped him nonetheless. They regarded him icily until he told them he was here to see Zaraki-taichou. Since it was training time, Zaraki-taichou was very likely to be in the training hall.

Even from afar, Ichigo could hear the shouts and cheers coming from the hall. They sounded rowdy, yet excited at the same time. _'Maybe they're ready to see someone get his ass handed to him,'_ Ichigo thought bitterly. Either way, he plucked up the courage to enter.

"Come on! You sissies can do better than that!" That was the first thing Ichigo heard the moment he opened the hall's doors. Surprised, he stood by the doorway and took in the scene in front of him.

The hall was a simple, large hall. There were no decorations to speak of, save for a large square demarcated with straw mats in the middle. This was presumably the arena, with the plain wooden floor bordering it acting as the spectator stands.

Right now, the 'spectator area' was full of shinigami, and none of them seemed to have noticed a stranger in their midst. They were all focusing and cheering on the bunch of people on the straw mats, who looked like they were in the middle of a fight.

Five shinigami, all with wooden training swords, were currently surrounding one bald shinigami in the middle. However, this bald shinigami, rather than being intimidated by the odds against him, had an eager, hungry grin fixed on his face as he surveyed his opponents. In fact, he seemed thrilled, and unlike his opponents, who all seemed to have taken a bad beating, he looked to be in a better condition than any of them. Apart from some sweat and dirt, the bald shinigami looked like he was only getting started.

"Come on, what are you all waiting for?" the bald shinigami egged. It was then that Ichigo noticed his different fighting method. While he was holding two wooden swords, the sword in his right hand was held in a normal sword grip while his left was held in a reversed grip.

Before Ichigo had time to ponder his odd stance, right then, a couple of shinigami charged the bald shinigami. They both slashed at his chest, but since they were both aiming for his front, he easily blocked both attacks with his left sword. Immediately, he swung his right sword viciously at one of his opponents, striking him on his ear with a resounding slap. His opponent stumbled back, the force of the blow making him drop the sword, clutching his ear as he collapsed.

As his remaining opponent drew back his wooden blade, the bald shinigami didn't pause, spinning round and aiming his next blow for his opponents back of the neck. His opponent swung round to defend the blow, but that left him open to getting slammed in the chin with the bald shinigami's left sword. Grunting in pain, he dropped his defences, but that was all the bald shinigami needed. Two seconds later, his opponent was out cold.

Once the both of them were down, the bald shinigami turned to face his remaining three opponents, not even pausing as they charged at him.

Ichigo watched in fascination as the bald shinigami waded effortlessly through his remaining three opponents, twisting and turning, sometimes barely avoiding the attacks, but making it look so easy. Even as he watched, Ichigo, who favored melee combat to kido, found himself drawn deeper into the fight. Sure, he could easily follow the movements, but the bald shinigami made it look so simple.

One by one, he struck down each of his three remaining opponents, definitely not pulling his punches, all the while not losing the excited grin he had on his face, until he was the only one left standing. He stood there in his final pose for a few seconds before relaxing, resting his right sword over his shoulder. "That was it? You guys definitely still have a long way to go man. Five on one and I barely broke a sweat!"

Suddenly, he turned to look at Ichigo's direction, but before Ichigo could even react, a deep rough voice spoke from behind him. "Oi, Ikkaku, you done already? You were slower than before. You getting rusty or something?"

Ichigo whirled round in surprise, coming face to face with the hulking form of Zaraki Kenpachi, in all his spiky headed glory, even as the bald shinigami, who Ichigo now had a name for, said casually, "Ah, I tried to give them a bit of a fighting chance, so I held back a bit."

If Zaraki heard, he didn't reply, for his attention had locked onto Ichigo. Before Ichigo could say anything, Zaraki's mouth split into a scary looking grin and he answered his own question. "Ah! Ichigo! You're just in time. My tenth and twelfth seats would've liked to meet you, but they're injured again.

Not knowing what to say, Ichigo replied nervously, "I apologize for attacking and injuring them."

Kenpachi frowned. "Huh? What're you apologizing again for? My men were looking for a good fight, and you gave it to them. And the fact that they didn't touch you proves that you're strong, doesn't it?" he said, leaning closer to Ichigo with the intimidating grin back on his face.

"Uh…" Ichigo replied uncertainly. "I suppose. But I'll be willing to accept whatever punishment you give me," he continued, hoping that it wasn't a fight Zaraki-taichou was looking for.

Of course, that was all dashed when Zaraki's grin got even wider, if that was even possible. "Whoever said anything about punishment? You'll be fighting, obviously. That's what we do here in the eleventh! All my men love to fight. You love to fight, don't you?"

Seeing the darkened look on his face that said that there was no room for argument, Ichigo immediately replied, "Yes, I do!" It wasn't that far from the truth anyway.

"Great! Now enter! I'm itching for a good fight!" Ichigo considered escaping, but Zaraki-taichou's large form was blocking the door, almost as if reading Ichigo's mind. Left with no choice, Ichigo entered nervously.

As Ichigo entered and stepped forward onto the ring, clearly feeling the eyes of everyone on his back, Zaraki called out, "Oi Ikkaku, clear all those idiots away. It's my turn to fight!"

"Yes, taichou," Ikkaku said. He kicked the nearest shinigami he'd beaten down. "Oi, get up, taichou wants to use this place." Eventually, his eyes fell on Ichigo. "Who's this?"

"This is my opponent," Kenpachi said with a grin. "He's that recent new graduate, the third seat I told you about."

Immediately, Ikkaku's face split into a grin as well. "Oh yeah, I remember! You took on two of our guys without so much as breaking a sweat. That must mean you're good. People with the word 'Ichi' in their names are often powerful and talented. Ichimaru-taichou is a good example, and I'm the third seat of this division, Madarame Ikkaku, so I have 'Ichi' in my name as well. Judging by your look," he said, leaning closer to examine Ichigo's face. "You look like someone who loves fighting as well. I ought to take a crack at you sometime."

"Uh… Thanks, I guess. That's the first time I hear someone say that," Ichigo said. He'd rather take a crack at Ikkaku any day. He didn't look as scary as his Captain. "I suppose it'll be good to test myself against someone of the same rank."

"That's the spirit," Ikkaku said, his face lighting up in eagerness. "Hey, taichou, would it be ok if I take first crack at the new guy first? Not with training swords – a fight for real."

Kenpachi frowned. "Huh? What for? I called him over to fight me, not you. You've already had your turn."

"But taichou, think about it," Ikkaku reasoned. "If Kurosaki here tests himself against me, you'll know if he's worth your time, right? If he can't beat me, he obviously won't be able to beat you, so there'll be no point fighting you; you'll just be bored. Besides, I think Yachiru's looking for you. Something about her candy and Kuchiki-taichou." Turning to Ichigo, he explained, "Yachiru is our fuku-taichou. You wouldn't want to meet her though; she's a handful."

"Leave her, she's not going to get into trouble." Then, Kenpachi frowned, obviously considering Ikkaku's words. "Fine, I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, Ichigo felt a flash of annoyance at Ikkaku's words. They thought he wasn't good enough? Sure, he could feel the enormous reiatsu Kenpachi was emitting, but hadn't he proved that he too had lots of reiatsu as well? "I apologize, taichou, but I would like to fight with you immediately."

"No, Ikkaku is right," Kenpachi said, albeit a little grumpily. "Let's see if you're good enough to defeat Ikkaku, then you'll be something of a challenge to me."

"Then I'll just have to defeat you quickly, then," Ichigo said to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku blinked in surprise before his face split into a grin once again. "Confident and ambitious: necessary traits for someone of Division 11. You'll definitely do well here. In that case…" He tossed his two wooden swords aside and retrieved his Zanpakuto, which looked like a normal Zanpakuto with an oval shaped hilt. Instead of strapping it to his shihakusho however, he held it in his hand as he strode out of the training hall.

"Wait, we're not fighting here?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he hurried after his fellow third seat.

"Nope! We're fighting outside!" Ikkaku called out.

* * *

"Last chance to back out, Ichigo," Ikkaku called out. They were currently in a large open compound, but still on division 11 property. The rest of Division 11 had gathered to watch, but Kenpachi had chased them away, asking them to carry on their training, or else. He designated one shinigami by the name of Ayasegawa who had purple hair and weird brightly colored extensions on his eyelashes and eyebrow to take over the overseeing of training. As such, Kenpachi was their only audience, and he sat atop the compound's walls to watch them.

Ichigo snorted. "You wish. I'm obviously not going to give up that easily." Earlier on, when first meeting Zaraki Kenpachi, Ichigo had wondered what drove him to actually accept a spar, but eventually, his reservations ceased. Besides, he wanted to see how he stood against others despite being a newbie.

"Great! I wouldn't have allowed you to back out anyway," Ikkaku replied with a huge grin. "Now for the rules. You lose if you faint or concede, but since conceding is a coward's move, I'll knock you out to end the fight anyways. You can use shikai if you like, but I'll respond similarly, so don't expect an advantage. Finally, while we can't fight to the death, that doesn't mean I can't beat you senseless," he finished off with his ever growing grin. "Oh right. No Kido as well."

"You make it sound as if you're going to have an easy time," Ichigo commented.

"Well, that depends entirely on you, doesn't it? Let's just hope it'll be fun." Ikkaku said. "You ready?"

"Of course," Ichigo said as he drew his Zanpakuto from its sheath. Gripping it, he looked at Ikkaku and frowned. "Why haven't you removed your Zanpakuto from its scabbard?" Sure enough, Ikkaku's weapon was still sheathed as he got into his attacking stance. In fact, Ichigo noticed that one of his hands was holding the scabbard.

"Why don't you let me worry about that? Watch yourself; I'm starting anytime." As soon as he said that, Ikkaku disappeared.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'Shunpo!'_ Immediately, he turned round, slashing out into thin air, just as Ikkaku reappeared behind him, swinging for his neck. Their swords struck each other in mid-air, but Ichigo realized Ikkaku was still blocking with his scabbard, his sword still sheathed in it.

The second he registered it, Ikkaku yelled, "Good one!" and finally drew his Zanpakuto and slashed directly at Ichigo's face, his scabbard still being used to block Ichigo. Unable to block it, Ichigo pushed against the scabbard and launched himself back, the blade passing mere inches from his face. He had no time to marvel at how close that attack was, because Ikkaku had already shot after him.

He chopped down at such speed that Ichigo only had time to twist his body and hop aside the moment his feet touched the ground. Ikkaku's attack struck the ground, cracking and sending pieces of floor tiles flying. That attack made him pause for a fraction of a second, but Ichigo immediately spotted that opening and took it. He surged forward, raising his sword high and bringing it down with both hands.

For a split moment, Ichigo thought he'd gotten the first hit, but before his attack connected, Ikkaku swung his hand out and blocked the attack using his sheath, and what's more, the grip on it had reversed.

As Ikkaku pushed forward with his sheath and Ichigo attempted to push back, caught off guard with the way he seemed to be using dual swords, movement to his left caught his eye, and he turned to see Ikkaku's Zanpakuto swinging towards him.

Acting quickly, Ichigo hopped up as he withdrew his sword. Tucking in his body, he placed both his feet on Ikkaku's sheath and kicked back against it, somersaulting away, Ikkaku's strike passing harmlessly between them. Halfway through the flip, he caught sight of Ikkaku leaping up towards him. _'Damn it, he's much better than I expected. I can't keep staying on the defense… I have to catch him off guard…'_

As he slashed again at Ichigo's torso, Ichigo bolted immediately to Ikkaku's left using shunpo, counterattacking below his outstretched arm, hoping to catch Ikkaku off guard while he was intent on attacking.

To his immense surprise, with a twist of his wrist, Ikkaku spun his sheath downwards and met Ichigo's attack. At the same time, he twisted his body, following through his earlier attack by continuing his swing. Alarmed, Ichigo released the grip on his left hand and hurriedly drew it back, and not a moment too soon. Ikkaku's sword slashed way too close for comfort, tearing through his sleeves but thankfully missing his arm.

Ichigo responded by lashing out with his foot, but unfortunately, instead of simply kicking at him, Ichigo attempted to sweep Ikkaku's feet from under him, a move rendered useless since they were in mid air. He only realized his mistake when his attack connected, but Ikkaku didn't budge, aside for a flash of a wince.

"Come on, Ichigo! Nice kick, but you're going to have to do better than that," Ikkaku yelled with a grin. He gave Ichigo no time to respond by immediately stabbing with his sword at Ichigo's chest while swinging his sheath at Ichigo's outstretched leg.

However, Ichigo was already in the process of drawing his leg back, hence the attack just flashed harmlessly past. Seeing his chance as he parried Ikkaku's attack away, Ichigo drew his leg back and kicked forward. However, instead of connecting with his target, his kick connected with Ikkaku's sheath, which he had somehow managed to bring up in time.

"If you insist, then," Ichigo replied. Gritting his teeth, he launched himself forward once more, but this time, instead of aiming for his left, Ichigo feinted before twisting towards Ikkaku's right. Earlier, Ichigo was cursing the fact that Ikkaku was fighting dual wielded; the last time Ichigo fought someone that did, which was Hisagi, he definitely did not have an easy time.

However, he noticed that the latter only attacked with his Zanpakuto in his right hand and defended with his sheath in his left. As such, Ichigo decided to target Ikkaku's right, since his reverse grip would make defending his right side weird.

Ichigo waited until he saw Ikkaku's grip on his Zanpakuto tense up. The moment he raised his sword, Ichigo took the chance and flash-stepped towards Ikkaku's right, aiming below his raised arm. He swung hard… only to find that his attack was blocked, not with Ikkaku's sword but with his sheath.

"What the…" Ichigo said out loud, completely dumbfounded.

"Surprised?" Ikkaku replied with a grin. Taking a closer look, Ichigo realized that somehow, within the short span of time when he'd feinted to Ikkaku's left to when he made his attack, Ikkaku had switched his grip, and he was now holding his sheath in his right hand and his Zanpakuto in his left.

"How did you-" he had to stay on his toes as Ikkaku slashed again towards his chest. Still, he reacted quickly, using his slight momentum to dive forward. At the same time, he lashed out again with his feet. This time, his attack finally found its mark, stamping hard on Ikkaku's chest. However, Ikkaku's attack also managed to connect, slashing across Ichigo's chest, tearing through his shihakusho and causing a shallow but long cut on his chest.

They backed away from each other, but neither of them wavered in their stance, both staring down one another. Then, after a few tense moments, they both relaxed slightly.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said the fight would only end if either one of us faints."

"Of course! Still, pretty impressive, Ichigo, especially for someone who'd just graduated. Truth be told, I honestly didn't expect that much trouble from you," Ikkaku said. "Your reactions are fast, and your attacks are strong. I'm still feeling the effects of the kick you gave me. Also, I'm surprised you managed to pick up on my fighting style that quickly. Somehow, even some of my division men have yet to notice I usually fight with my Zanpakuto right handed."

"Thanks for the compliment," Ichigo replied. "But how do you switch your sword hand so effortlessly?"

"That's because I'm ambidextrous, of course. I train with both hands, so anyone who tries to exploit that will be in for a huge surprise. You don't expect me to have such obvious a weakness, do you?" As he spoke, Ichigo noticed that the grin on his face was still there and had yet to be removed, not even during the fight.

"I guess not, but why are you still smiling?" Ichigo asked.

If anything, the grin got wider. "What's wrong with that? I'm smiling because we're having so much fun! Us Division 11 people live and train to fight, but even so, I haven't had such an interesting battle for quite a long while."

"Really? Why?"

Ikkaku jerked his thumb at himself. "That's because I'm the second strongest man in Division 11! I may not be as good as Zaraki-taichou, but the rest aren't anywhere near as good as me, so it gets boring sometimes."

"I'm flattered," Ichigo replied. "But that can't be all you've got, right?"

"Of course not," Ikkaku said, reversing the grip on his Zanpakuto. "In fact, how about we kick it up a notch?"

Stretching both hands in front of him, he slammed the hilt of his Zanpakuto into its sheath. _"Extend, Hozukimaru!"_ At the point where both parts of his weapon were connected, both the sheath and the sword seemed to easily meld into each other, creating a weapon of double length. It disintegrated away to reveal a long, thin wooden spear with red colored horsehair on its tassel. Rotating his left hand's grip, he slammed the spear into the ground, kicking up chunks of tiles.

"A spear?" Ichigo said blankly.

"What's wrong with that?" Ikkaku retorted. "I'd attack you right now, but I'm not going to, since you haven't even released your Zanpakuto yet. Go on, release your Zanpakuto!"

"You didn't even give me time to respond," Ichigo said. Still, he held his Zanpakuto out in front of him and pointing down. _"Burst through the night, Zangetsu!"_

Dark colored reiatsu emerged from the hilt, engulfing Ichigo's blade, and a second later, he was holding the large cleaver-like blade that was Zangetsu. Getting back into his attacking stance, Ichigo grinned and said, "Let's continue where we left off."

* * *

_To tell you the truth, I didn't feel like leaving it here. However, the fight will carry on for quite a while more, so I decided to break it here! :P So who will win? Ichigo or Ikkaku? I know some of you guys were expecting Ichigo to fight Kenpachi, but I think that should be left for a later date. Besides, I think Ikkaku would also want a crack at Ichigo as well._

_So anyways, that little part with Sode no Shirayuki talking to Rukia is only a small, unimportant part. I have nothing much to go on for that, since the only cannon Zanpakuto interactions belonged to Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro. As for the first part of this chapter... well, lets just say Ichigo will eventually find out. :P __Also, once I've covered a few more things, the plot will speed up as well, so I hope you guys don't think I'm taking it too slowly. :/_

_Hope you guys can continue showing your support by dropping a review with comments or suggestions. A like/alert will be good if you haven't done so already ^^_

_Till then, next update will be scheduled on next Tuesday, but unfortunately, sch is starting as well so I hope my writing time won't be sacrificed :(_


	23. Chapter 22: A Lively First Few Months

_So school has restarted again! Unfortunately, I can predict that I'll definitely start becoming more and more busy soon :( Oh well._

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and favs/alerts. The number seems to be dropping though... But I'm not complaining. This story has done much better than I've expected. :)_

___To **Ultimate Black Ace:** That's a really interesting idea, hmm... I'll definitely consider it. Thanks for your suggestion ^^_

_So in the last chapter, Ichigo got stuck in a fight with Ikkaku. So who'll win? Only one way to find out. If not, on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine. Is there a rule that states we must put a disclaimer in every chapter? Or even put one at all?  
_

* * *

Chapter 22: A Lively First Few Months

"Interesting looking sword," Ikkaku said, looking at the large cleaver-like sword that was Zangetsu. "But it's not as important as the person who's wielding it."

"Yeah, yeah, enough with that already. Why don't you just attack me and get this over with? I want to fight Zaraki-taichou soon," Ichigo scoffed.

"Ambitious words coming from a newbie, don't you think?" Ikkaku said. "Well in that case…" Ichigo's eyes widened slightly when a burst of reiatsu emitted from Ikkaku. He tensed up and crouched a little lower as Ikkaku yelled, "Here I come, Ichigo! Don't miss it!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ikkaku lunged forward at an even faster speed than before. Still, it was nothing Ichigo couldn't handle, but it was necessary for him to stay on his toes as Ikkaku halved the gap with just one leap. It wasn't enough to actually reach him, but as he leapt forward, Ikkaku thrust his spear forward, and that was enough to cover the rest of the distance.

Ichigo saw the bladed front speeding straight for his face. Acting quickly, he immediately raised Zangetsu and deflected the blade aside, side-stepping at the same time. Both blades clashed together and the bladed tip of Hozukimaru flew past his face. Immediately, he released one hand from his sword and attempted to grab Hozukimaru, but Ikkaku immediately yanked it back, nearly slicing open Ichigo's palm if he hadn't hastily withdrawn it.

"What's with such a careless move, Ichigo? Come on, you've got to do better than that!" Ikkaku yelled as he pulled back his spear and thrust it forward again, this time aiming straight for Ichigo's chest.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ichigo growled back, this time pulling his blade to the front and blocking the bladed tip with the broad side of Zangetsu. Immediately, he twisted his blade, slanting it to one side so that the bladed tip was parried away from his body.

With a quick twist of his arms, Ikkaku spun his weapon around, such that the pommel was facing forward, and immediately stabbed it straight at Ichigo's head. Ichigo jerked his head back, the spear stabbing straight at the spot where Ichigo's head was. While it was not the bladed end, a blow at that speed and strength would be enough to knock him out, if not cause him to see stars. That was something he definitely did not want.

"Quick and decisive actions, Ichigo, but is that the fastest you can go?" Ikkaku yelled again. Not waiting for a response, he immediately went into a flurry of attacks. Using the pommel, he rapidly jabbed at Ichigo's head and torso. Ichigo parried the first jab aside, but Ikkaku immediately drew back and jabbed again, forcing Ichigo to dodge by taking a step back. Ikkaku responded by continuing his attack, advancing while Ichigo was retreating.

This carried on for a while, as Ikkaku relentlessly pressed his advantage, rapidly stabbing and jabbing at random, unpredictable locations on Ichigo's upper body. This forced Ichigo to concentrate on dodging or parrying the blows instead of searching for an opening to attack. Despite the speed and how long he pressed his attacks, Ikkaku showed no sign of fatigue, let alone slowing down.

"You're not getting any faster, Ichigo! That can't be all you've got can it?" Ikkaku yelled again with a grin, even as he continued his relentless attack. "I'm not even attacking dangerously and you don't seem to be able to keep up!"

It was quite obvious to Ichigo that Ikkaku was still holding back, but he was getting annoyed at Ikkaku's suggestion that he wasn't able to keep up, and that he was using the less dangerous tail end instead of the bladed tip. Did Ikkaku think he couldn't handle it? Still, he didn't respond, finally switching to concentrating on finding an opening, and focusing less on retreating.

For a few moments, he couldn't find one, until Ikkaku drew back and aimed straight for his face. Seeing his chance, Ichigo released his right hand from his Zanpakuto. Using his left hand, he swung it back as he brought his right hand up and in front of his face. He caught the tail end of Hozukimaru, ignoring the slight pain from the impact, and immediately took control over its direction, pulling and diverting it to his right. At the same time, he swung out with his left hand, arcing his Zanpakuto outwards and straight at Ikkaku's chest.

Slightly taken by surprise from the move, Ikkaku was pulled along with his Zanpakuto by Ichigo, putting him right into the path of Ichigo's sword. Looking to have been taken by surprise, he dug in his feels and braked to a halt before pulling his Zanpakuto out of Ichigo's grasp, although he was surprised at the amount of strength needed to wrench it from the latter's grasp.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Hozukimaru's length work against him; despite his speed, all Ikkaku needed to do was hop backwards and he would be out of reach. Still, Ichigo managed to cause a tear in Ikkaku's shihakusho, right below his arm, but failed to draw blood, as the latter took a step back to avoid his sword. "To answer your question, no, I have more than that," Ichigo said dryly.

"Impressive," Ikkaku grinned in approval, pausing for a moment before resuming his attack. "You're actually keeping up even with my increased speed and strength." Once again, he attacked with renewed vigor, rapidly stabbing at Ichigo's upper body. This time, however, he added regular feints, which involved him pretending to aim at a certain location, only to pull back and stab at another region. It nearly caught Ichigo out the first few times, but he quickly got used to it, and thanks to his quick reaction times, he wasn't caught sleeping.

"It sounds like you're underestimating me," Ichigo commented, parrying yet another block. "I'm not a third seat for nuts, you know. I can already read your movements. And what's all this about not missing it? Sure, your Zanpakuto now has a longer reach. What so special about being able to attack from further back? That's more cowardice if you ask me."

Something in Ikkaku's eyes flashed. "Oh really?" he said in a soft snarl. In the blink of an eye, he had spun his Zanpakuto around, bladed end forward. Jerking it to one side, he leapt forward and swung viciously for Ichigo's head.

Ichigo scowled, merely brushing it off as another normal attack. He raised Zangetsu to his left, placing his right hand on the blade to support the block, ready to push back and launch his own attack. However, as both weapons collided, Ichigo saw Ikkaku's mouth turn up in a huge grin.

"Split! Hozukimaru!" he yelled. Ichigo blinked as something felt something change in Ikkaku's Zanpakuto through the contact he had with it. Moments later, movement from his left caught his eye. He didn't need to turn though, as the object swung into view. It was the tip of a blade, and it was headed straight for his eye!

Completely caught off guard, Ichigo knew in that instant that he wasn't going to be able to avoid or parry this attack without taking damage. As he raised his right arm to take the blow, he realized one thing – the bladed tip belonged to that of Hozukimaru, even though its wielder was attacking from the opposite end.

Ichigo felt something passing across his arm as he flash-stepped away from the attack. He reappeared some distance away from Ikkaku, his arm still shielding his face, and then pain arrived. A gush of blood spurted out from the gash he'd received; the gash spanned across his arm, about half the length of his forearm, deep and bleeding profusely.

Panting slightly, he looked up to see Ikkaku standing there nonchalantly, hanging his Zanpakuto on his neck, which was no longer a spear and now looked like a three sectioned weapon. "What the heck was that?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the hot liquid flowing from his hands.

"Seeing as this is still relatively new to you, let me tell you something," Ikkaku said. "Don't be so quick to predict a Zanpakuto's ability. You weren't paying attention, hence this happened. When I said to watch out for it, this is what I meant. Hozukimaru isn't a spear. It's a _Sansetsukon_, but I can also retract it back into a normal spear."

Ichigo gave a sniff of annoyance as soon as he heard that and promptly shifted his attention to his bleeding arm, even as Ikkaku continued talking. "It hurts, doesn't it? Don't think I'll go easy on you though; shinigami can take much, much more damage than that, although when it comes to fighting, you're definitely at a disadvantage…"

Ichigo was only vaguely aware that Ikkaku was still talking, his words not registering. He examined his arm, curling and flexing his fingers. His fingers still seemed to be working fine. Next, he moved his entire arm, gingerly at first, but quicker once he figured out he still had the use of his arm. The pain from the gash was already numbing down, although it was still bleeding pretty badly, more than he expected, actually. His palm still hadn't been bloodied though, which was a good thing as he could afford his hands to become slippery.

Left without much of an option, he pressed his arm onto his shihakusho, trying to soak away the blood. He had no other way to stem the blood or heal himself, since he had yet to start learning healing kido because of this whole fiasco, so he had to make do with what he had now.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku was still continuing his monologue. "…It doesn't look like you're going to be using that arm anymore during this fight though. That cut looks deep; still, I must commend you. You single handedly stopped my strike earlier. You're obviously stronger than your time as a shinigami shows, and given time-"

And given time for what, Ichigo neither knew nor cared, for the moment he wiped away the blood from his arm, even though it was still bloodied and fresh blood was still flowing out, he sprung at the chance to attack. Dashing forward, he used all his might and swung down as hard as he could, taking Ikkaku by surprise, and he only just barely managed to dive aside. The force of the strike slammed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and completely destroying the floor tiles around Ichigo.

"Hey! I was still talking!" Ikkaku yelled, but Ichigo ignored him, diving forward and swinging low. Still caught flat footed, Ikkaku was slow to react this time, and with his _Sansetsukon _hanging round his neck, he couldn't bring it forward to block in time. Instead, he released one hand from his Zanpakuto, swung it out in a wide arc straight for Ichigo and jumped back at the same time.

However, he was too late, and as he swung out towards Ichigo, the latter managed to score a direct hit on his stomach, raking across it and tearing a huge gash. Blood flew from the large open wound as Ichigo followed the momentum carrying him forward, leaping forward and away from Ikkaku's retaliatory strike, but not before he got slashed across his back because he was just a tad too slow. Ikkaku staggered backwards as Ichigo turned, ignoring his new wound.

"That was a cowardly move – launching a sneak attack," Ikkaku said, his grin still in place but his eyes flashing with anger.

"That's your own downfall," Ichigo retorted, ignoring the pain and the blood that was still flowing from his wound, albeit at a slightly slower rate. "You've been a shinigami longer than me; you should know better than to monologue while fighting. Plus, I got tired of listening to you, so I just attacked."

Ikkaku smirked in reply, similarly taking a cursory glance at his wound before ignoring it completely. "Seems like I'm going to have to knock your arrogance down a couple of notches. That's going to be the only hit you're getting on me."

Ichigo shook his head. "On the contrary, I don't think so. I'm only just getting started. Besides, while you've revealed what your sword does, you don't even know what mine does." He shifted back to his attack stance. "Now it's my turn, and you're going down."

The smirk never left Ikkaku's face as he responded in kind. "Big words coming from a newbie, don't you think so? Unfortunately…" Suddenly, his reiatsu shot up as he glared at Ichigo, probably to show him what he was up against. "…I don't see where your confidence comes from."

Ichigo tensed as Ikkaku's reiatsu pressed against him. He wasn't affected by it at all since he could easily raise his reiatsu to that level as well, which he did. However, without any means of stemming the blood or healing his wound, his arm was still bleeding quite freely, and judging from his blood soaked shihakusho, he had already lost a lot of blood. The cut must've nicked something important.

He could still carry on for sure, but his arm was starting to feel numb. Shinigami could take a beating, but even they can't keep losing blood without being affected by it. As much as he hated to, ending soon was necessary, and he had just the perfect way to do it – the same attack he'd used on Hisagi Shuuhei during their graduation fight. Just last week, while training alone, he finally learnt the name of the attack, and was itching to try it. He hardly wanted to use it unnecessarily, but he wanted to beat Ikkaku and move on to Zaraki-taichou.

Besides, Zangetsu hinted that he would teach Ichigo new moves once he mastered his first attack.

At that point, Ikkaku shot forward, swinging his _Sansetsukon_ out viciously, the blade arcing straight at Ichigo's face. He immediately raised Zangetsu to block from the side, but just as the blades clashed, Ikkaku took another leap forward, the third section of his weapon still in his hands and its end flying straight at Ichigo's face.

Parrying the blade away and no time to bring it in front of him, Ichigo raised his hand and caught hold of the end, guiding it past him. As he passed, Ikkaku threw his free hand right at Ichigo's chest, but Ichigo ducked in time and retaliated by swinging his blade out at Ikkaku's passing form. Unfortunately, he was moving too fast, so Ichigo's attack missed him by a whisker.

Ichigo spun round as Ikkaku did the same, turning to face each other. Ikkaku slid along the floor as he braked, switching his grip on the front section. Ichigo immediately surged forward as Ikkaku brought his Zanpakuto to the front to defend.

Now that he finally had an opportunity for a frontal attack, Ichigo immediately saw his chance. Once his feet touched the ground, he leapt up into the air.

Ikkaku's eyes followed him, but he didn't make a move. "That build-up isn't going to help you, Ichigo!" he called out, but Ichigo ignored him. Arcing his back, he raised Zangetsu high over his head as dark blue-colored reiatsu began engulfing his blade.

Looking down, he saw the smirk on Ikkaku's face disappearing. "I'm taking this win, Ikkaku!" he snarled. Below, Ikkaku retracted Hozukimaru back into its spear form as he raised it up to block whatever Ichigo was about to throw at him.

"Getsuga…" he arced backwards a little more before swinging his blade down with as much strength as he had left. "Tensho!" A crescent arc of dark blue energy burst from his blade and shot straight at Ikkaku, with Ichigo following close behind. Ikkaku raised his Zanpakuto to ward off the attack, but he only managed to block a small part of it. The rest slammed into his body, momentarily obscuring him with dark blue reiatsu.

Following right behind, Ichigo brought his blade up for a second attack and chopped down, slicing cleanly through Hozukimaru, which had been weakened by the blast, and slashing right down Ikkaku's torso, tearing right through him. Blood immediately spurted from the huge wound as Ikkaku froze in shock.

Panting heavily, Ichigo stepped back, his right arm hanging by his side as he unconsciously propped himself up with his sword, a fair bit of his energy spent. In front of him, Ikkaku staggered a few steps forward, panting just as heavily, his movements stiff with pain, blood drenching his shihakusho and dripping onto the floor. "Damn it… Is that all you've got? I'm still standing, you know."

Ichigo shook his head. "Forget it. I've won, and you know it. Put it away. Neither of us is in any condition to continue."

Still, Ikkaku persistently took a step forward. "Rubbish. I've still got my sword, or have you forgotten? The only way to win is by knocking your opponent out!" Without warning, he lunged forward, slamming the wooden end of one half of his weapon into Ichigo's head, who failed to defend it, not expecting such a move.

Already weakened by the blood loss, stars burst into Ichigo's vision. He gave a grunt of surprise and tried to retaliate, but after trying and failing to stay on his feet, he eventually collapsed, his vision going black.

* * *

Ikkaku stood over at his fallen opponent, panting heavily as his Captain flash-stepped over to him. His broken shikai glowed and returned back to its sealed state. On the ground, Zangetsu also reverted back to its sealed form.

"Well, that was quite interesting to watch," Zaraki said with a huge grin. "An interesting ability of his as well. A pity he lost, though."

Ikkaku didn't smile though. "He's right though. He's the real winner. He only lost because the rule was to knock your opponent out. If he hadn't let down his guard right at the end, he would have won."

Kenpachi stared at Ichigo's unconscious form as well. "Well, that means he's strong enough to fight me."

Ikkaku didn't answer. Taking his sword, he opened the cap at the base of the hilt to reveal a hollow cavity with some substance inside. Pouring it out, he began applying copious amounts of it to his large gaping slash wound, ignoring the flare of red hot pain. "Maybe not now, but eventually, he will be. He's definitely quite powerful, especially considering how long he's been a shinigami, and I still think he was holding back some. What he lacks is experience. If he has more experience he'll probably beat me." A second later, he too broke into a huge grin. "Great! Now I know I have to get much stronger than that!" He stared at the cavity in his sword. "Hmm… there's only a little more medicine left…"

"Save it. I notified the fourth division. They should have a healer or two on the way. Can't have him not fighting me at full strength, can I? I want to see how strong he really is."

Ikkaku shrugged. "Oh well, then I guess I'd better let them heal me as well."

Whether Kenpachi got to see whether Ichigo was strong enough to fight him, he didn't know, because he wasn't given the chance to find out. The moment Ichigo regained conscious in the midst of getting healed, the first thing he saw was the intimidating, grinning face of Zaraki Kenpachi. Not really a good way to wake up. Upon hearing the first sentence from the scary looking Captain – "It's my turn to fight now, Ichigo!" Ichigo decided he'd had enough for quite a while, grabbed his Zanpakuto and bolted, ignoring the cries from the fourth division healers that he wasn't healed yet.

Screw being disrespectful. If his third seat was that powerful, Ichigo shuddered to think how scary Kenpachi would be.

Both Kenpachi and Ikkaku watched Ichigo shunpo away with inhuman speed. "That bastard. So he was hiding his speed as well," Ikkaku said, but he wasn't angry at all.

A second later, Kenpachi broke into a grin as well. "Oh well, he'll be back."

* * *

As Ichigo made his way back to his division, he made up his mind. Just like how Ikkaku was reluctant to claim the victory, neither would he. He managed to deal a critical blow to Ikkaku, but in the end, the decisive blow wasn't done by him. He lost based on the rules, so he wasn't going to go round arguing it as well.

He was surprised though, at Byakuya's actions. When he got back to his division, while still in his blood-stained clothes, he bumped into Kuchiki Byakuya, who took one look at him and diverted him to the fourth division, asking him not to return until he was healed properly. Not only that, he had an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. He'd used up a lot of reiatsu during the fight, so the healers had restored his reiatsu first; his wounds, though no longer bleeding, were far from healed.

It wasn't something Ichigo was really up for doing, since he now knew why so many people were scared of Unohana-taichou. He was also afraid to run into Zaraki Kenpachi, as the latter might try looking for him in the fourth division. It was still pretty strange to see first-hand how Byakuya actually devoted himself to his division and his men considering his icy exterior. And speaking of icy…

Rukia somehow got wind of his fight with the eleventh division's third seat. Ichigo didn't know how, nor did she say why. What she did do was to immediately start wailing on him the moment he was healed, reminding him why he used to think she was strange sometimes.

Fourth Division

As Ichigo was getting healed, he sensed a familiar reiatsu walking around the fourth division. He only had time to wonder why she was here that the door of the room he was being healed in was slid open none too gently to reveal the small shinigami.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"I heard about your fight with third seat Madarame," was the reply he got.

"But how did you know I was here?" Ichigo asked next without thinking. The look he got after that was nothing short of disbelief. "Oh right, you can sense my reiatsu… But more importantly, how did you know about the fight?"

"I have my ways," Rukia said simply. "So how did it go? Did you get badly injured?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were actually concerned about me." Ichigo said jokingly. "No, I'm not badly injured; I'll die of shame if I could get badly injured in a fight. Either way, I lost," Ichigo said in disappointment. "Ikkaku knocked me out right at the end. He must've cut me somewhere important on my arm because the blood loss was affecting me pretty badly. In fact, this the first time I've actually lost that much blood, see?" He raised his right arm to show her the traces of the huge gash along his forearm.

"So you're coming up with ways to explain your loss now?" Rukia said with a hint of a smirk.

Ichigo snorted. "Of course not. I know where I stand right now, so I'll have to train harder now. I'll definitely beat him the next time, and maybe I'll move on to fighting Zaraki-taichou."

Rukia frowned. "Why would you want to fight Zaraki-taichou? He's insanely strong!"

Ichigo shrugged. "So? Doesn't mean it won't be interesting."

Rukia just made a face. "Maybe you should go join the eleventh division; you sound a lot like them. So are you healed already?"

"Why?" Ichigo asked before breaking out into a smirk. "Are you actually concerned about me?"

She scoffed. "Hardly. Just answer the question."

Ichigo regarded her for a moment. Her expression was unreadable, although her eyes seem to shine with concern. However, with Rukia, you could never quite tell sometimes. "I think I'm almost fully healed," he replied, turning to the shinigami who had been busy healing him despite the disturbance for confirmation.

"I've just finished. You're completely healed, Kurosaki-san," the healer said with a bow.

"Well, there's your confir-" the moment he turned round, he met with an uppercut that landed squarely on his jaw. "Oof!" He jerked back, surprised, before looking down at the obvious culprit in bemusement.

"K-Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-san has only just recovered!" The healer said in shock, but neither of the two acknowledged him.

"Oi midget, what the hell?" Ichigo yelled, even as he dodged the hook she followed up with. "Didn't you hear? I've only just fully healed!"

"You got cut and lost a lot of blood; I think a few hits aren't going to matter," Rukia replied.

"Not with the amount of power you put in your strikes," Ichigo shot back, scrambling off the table he was on so as to better dodge Rukia's attacks. He ducked under her punch, only to be nailed hard in the gut. She always seemed faster every time she was attacking him for no reason. "Are you trying to deal me another injury?"

"We're in the fourth division; you can just get healed again," Rukia said, not breaking her stride.

"So why do you see fit to injure me?"

"For being such a reckless idiot, idiot," Rukia replied. "Why did you even agree to a death match with Madarame?" Rukia asked. She was still scowling, but her eyes betrayed the concern she was feeling for him. Ichigo noticed it, of course, and hence couldn't resist goading her about it; it'd been a while since he last did.

"Ah, so you actually were concerned about me," he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As if anyone would be concerned about an idiot like you," she shot back irritably, but Ichigo wasn't fooled. His smirk got wider as he leaned down and planted his face right in front of hers. Surprised, she leaned back a bit before frowning again. "What are you doing?"

"Don't lie. I can see it in your eyes," Ichigo replied, his smirk growing. They both stared at each other's eyes for a moment before they both realized how close their faces actually were. Still, Ichigo kept his smirk firmly on his face, not backing down, although he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, and his face was heating up slightly.

As for Rukia, the frown left her face as her cheeks took on a slightly reddish tinge, which Ichigo noticed. They stood that way in silence for a few more moments until…

Ichigo suddenly doubled over, more in surprise than in pain, as Rukia's fist embedded itself once again into his stomach, followed by yet another swift uppercut to his chin. Stumbling back, Ichigo yelled, "Oi Rukia! What-" He suddenly found himself flat on his back as Rukia swung her legs low, sweeping Ichigo off his feet. He tried to get up, but Rukia planted a foot firmly onto his chest. "Oi Midget! Get off!"

"That's for not answering my question, dummy, and for trying to skirt round the issue."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Ichigo asked in annoyance. Just then, the door slid open, and they both abandoned their tussle and stared at the door. At the doorway was Unohana-taichou, and she was staring back at them in surprise, taking in the scene – an orange-haired shinigami flat on his back with his smaller shinigami friend with a foot planted on his chest to keep him there.

Immediately, Rukia jumped to attention and removed her foot, bowing and saying politely, "Unohana-taichou, I apologize for disturbing you!" When Ichigo remained on the floor in silence, Rukia gave him a none-too-gentle 'prod' with a leg.

"Ow!" He glared at Rukia before saying in greeting, "Unohana-taichou… Ow!" he went once again when Rukia kicked him again.

"Don't be so disrespectful!" she hissed.

"Kuchiki-san, please don't manhandle Kurosaki, no matter what he's done."

"Yeah, you heard that, midget?" Ichigo smirked triumphantly. "No attacking the patients."

Rukia just ignored him. "I apologize, taichou, but Ichigo was being a stubborn patient," she explained.

"I see," Unohana said slowly. Then to Ichigo's surprise, she turned around. "Well in that case, just ensure that he does not require treatment again or I might be less… lenient," she said before walking off.

Ichigo simply gaped at the open doorway as Rukia snorted with amusement. "Wha- How is that fair? You're violently attacking me and she just lets you off with a caution?" he protested.

"That's because she trusts me, dummy. The first thing you do when you entered her division was to get into a fight. She's going to watch you in future until she deems you trustworthy enough. For Unohana-taichou, keeping peace, especially in the medical centre, is tantamount, so make sure you don't get into a fight the next time you come here." When Ichigo didn't reply, she nudged him again with her foot, although it was softer this time. "So? Why did you go and have a death match with someone from the eleventh division, no less?"

Ichigo, still slightly irritable with the way Rukia got off with nothing more than a caution, didn't notice the slight change in her tone. "Why do you want to know? Aren't you supposed to be busy not caring?" he snapped, not looking at her.

"Isn't someone petty today…" Rukia commented dryly. When Ichigo turned to glare at her, she finally said in exasperation, "Alright, maybe I do care. A little. Now can you answer me?"

Immediately, Ichigo felt a little guilty for snapping at her. "First of, it wasn't a death match. It was just a normal fight. Besides, I wanted to test myself as well. Madarame was under strict orders not to kill or nearly kill me, although he did look slightly disappointed, I might add."

Rukia frowned. "You can't really be too relaxed around them though. I'm not trying to be biased or prejudiced, but some of the eleventh division men tend to get… carried away. They have the highest peacetime casualty rates, most of them during training especially."

"Yeah well, I don't think Ikkaku would've gotten the third seat without having at least some sense of responsibility. I sure he knows his limits." Somehow, he didn't feel like telling her it was Byakuya that actually sent him there. When Rukia still didn't look convinced, he added, "Oh relax. Besides, it'll take more than a simple cut to put me down. You're making me sound weak, you know that?"

"I suppose you're right," Rukia conceded. "Just don't keep agreeing to these all out fights all the time, even if it's for training. There're training swords for a reason."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Yeah, yeah. You done nagging?" Rukia's silent reply was to whack him in the head. When he gave a shout of surprise and glared at him, she merely smiled innocently back.

"Come on," she said, beckoning to him as she exited the room. "Get off your lazy ass and let's go."

Ichigo didn't move immediately. "Hey, Rukia." When she turned to look at him, he continued, "Thanks."

She looked at him in surprise for a moment before smirking. "Don't expect it to last."

* * *

_A show of hands - how many expected Ichigo to win? And on top of that, how many of you expected him to fight Kenpachi? Just assume I can see you._

_As you can see, I made Ichigo lose based on a technicality even though Ikkaku acknowledged that Ichigo should be the victor, so for those who want to rage at me for making Ichigo lose, he only did so narrowly:P. Also, you'd notice some slight similarities between the canon fight with Ikkaku, but I don't want it to be the same, so I've made some changes, namely his use of Getsuga Tenshou. It's not too early, right? Also, I do think Rukia will beat Ichigo for doing something like fighting, especially if it seems reckless. No? Well, that's how I feel so I put it there._

_Hope you guys can continue showing your support by dropping a review. Comments and suggestions are welcomed, and so are likes/alerts._

_Next update should be next Tuesday, but I know most of you who are studying should have started sch already right? Do you want me to revert back to a Saturday update? Moreover, i no longer have access to a computer in sch... Either way, see you next week!_

_Think I can go past 600? _


	24. Chapter 23: Snippets

_I'm back again! Well, I've made a personal record of two thousand views in a day for my last chapter! I'd celebrate, but the review count has dropped of late :/. It's still high though, so I'm not really complaining. I'm really busy as well with school as well though, and it's only week 2 :(._

_Seeing that I have nothing else to write for this time period, I'll be making a small time skip to when the others graduate from the academy in the next chapter. But until then, this chapter is mainly a filler chapter with random scenes I thought of. Hope you guys still enjoy it though!_

_To everyone who asked, I will include (somehow) the Karakura contingent when I come to that. I still have lots to do before I get there though, so we'll see._

_Thank you for the alerts/favs as well, though reviews are more appreciated! ^^ If not, on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine.  
_

* * *

Chapter 23: Snippets

A year later

Somewhere in the real world

It was dark. He couldn't see much all around him, and the thick foliage didn't help at all. An old abandoned brick building could be found somewhere to the left of where he was standing. Next to it was a large object which he'd only recently learnt was called a truck, but even that too looked like it'd seen better days.

He could sense the waning moon's location somewhere up in the sky, its faint moon beams flitting through gaps between leaves, seemingly giving him encouragement. It was blocked by the forest's vegetation, but then again, he'd never had any trouble telling where it was.

He also had no trouble with the dark. He couldn't see much, but that didn't matter. His eyes could adjust well despite the inky darkness, but he found that he didn't really need it. After all, anything that could see, hear or touch/kill him would be detectable through their reiatsu, even if it was only trace amounts. But if he really wanted to see…

Ichigo reached for his trusty Zanpakuto that was strapped to his back. The moment his hand touched the hilt, even before it was unsheathed, the murky, distorted shapes in the dark distance swam into focus. It was still pretty much pitch black, but with the help of his Zanpakuto, released or not, vision was made much clearer. For him, he wasn't that affected by the dark, but by wielding Zangetsu, he could see much clearer in the dark.

It was only fair, of course, given his Zanpakuto's element. After all, Rukia's Zanapkuto was an ice type, even if she still hadn't learnt any special moves, so if it enabled her to brush off the cold easily, he didn't see why his Zanpakuto shouldn't come with some innate advantage when interacting with his environment. If that were to be the case, Zangetsu would definitely be getting an earful.

Dropping his Zanpakuto to his side, he checked his hollow hunting device again. Apparently, there was a hollow that frequented these parts. Why it did, Ichigo had no idea. Hollows usually frequented areas that had people or pluses around, something that this forest did not have.

However, according to the report, it said that living people tended to frequent the forest because it was said to be haunted. That wasn't the case, of course; the culprit was the hollow, but the idiotic humans, mostly children, didn't know that, so they ended up exploring it for 'adventure' and ended up going missing without a trace instead. No one who'd entered had made it out alive, but despite the high risk, instead of driving people away, it drew them to this place, unnecessarily providing the hollow with free food.

Given the supposed danger about this hollow, a fairly high ranking officer – namely, him, was sent to deal with the threat. Either way, a hollow was a hollow, so it was still attracted to one thing – reiatsu. Because of that, it would definitely sense Ichigo and come for him. So right now, all Ichigo needed to do was wait for it to come for him.

He started walking around casually, randomly swinging his sword, but even as he did that, his senses were all up and on full alert, wary in case of a possible sneak attack. His enhanced vision at night helped as well, since he could see pretty easily without requiring light.

After a few minutes of looking, Ichigo suddenly spotted a figure standing quite a distance away which seemed to be looking right at him. However, it didn't seem to be moving. Frowning, Ichigo stopped in his tracks and watched the figure.

Even from the distance, the vaguely humanoid figure looked extremely tall and thin, more than half times taller than the average human. Not only that, its arms were extremely long, and it seemed to be wearing something that looked like a suit, something he'd never heard of before for hollows. When he tried to get a good look at its hollow mask, however, Ichigo realized that the mask was precisely that – hollow. It was just a pure white mask with no facial features, covering its entire face. In fact, Ichigo might not have identified it as a hollow if it weren't for the hollow hole right in the middle of its chest.

Ichigo surveyed it, not sure if it was staring back at him. The lack of a face was unsettling him, actually, and made it seem creepier than an average hollow. It wasn't a run of the mill kind of hollow, that's for sure. The only question was, how did it devour souls if it had no mouth? Either way, it was a hollow, he had to get rid of it anyway.

He moved closer to get a better look at it. It still didn't move an inch, but that didn't mean it wasn't malevolent. Clutching his sword, Ichigo slowly approached it. Once again, it still didn't move a muscle. Normally, a hollow would've attacked the moment they saw a shinigami, which was once again proof of its odd behavior.

Finally deciding to end it, Ichigo tensed and got ready to pounce. All of a sudden, he suddenly found the strange hollow, which had been more than ten meters away, right in front of him. It swung a long, thin arm right at Ichigo's head, and he only just managed to dodge it. Ichigo dived aside before turning round to face it yet again, but found it directly in front of him again.

Despite being on the defensive, Ichigo smirked. Apparently, it was faster than it looked, and definitely more aggressive than he was led to believe. To an unseated shinigami, it might pose a threat, but Ichigo wasn't an ordinary shinigami as well. To him, it was nothing. This speed to him was nothing. He was just caught off guard, that's all.

The strange hollow struck at Ichigo's face again, but he was ready this time. Not wanting to touch it in case anything happened, Ichigo slashed upwards viciously to meet the oncoming attack. He managed to slice cleanly through the arm, and blood immediately gushed from the stump that used to be the hollow's arm.

It stumbled back but remained silent, since it didn't seem to have a mouth to make any sound. However, if it did, Ichigo was sure it would be roaring in pain. Not waiting for it to recover, Ichigo immediately jumped up towards its head and sent his Zanpakuto crashing down.

The sword struck the hollow in the head and easily passed through its mask, creating a long, thin streak of red, moments before it cracked open and the hollow collapsed.

He stared at it for a moment. "Well that wasn't all that hard," Ichigo commented as he left the scene.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the door of his Captain's office, wondering why he was being summoned mid-day when he clearly hadn't done anything wrong… at least, he didn't think he did.

As the months went past, Ichigo developed a pseudo-routine with his Captain, which proved how meticulous Kuchiki Byakuya was. He wasn't a Vice Captain, so he still wasn't given many responsibilities outside of helping his Captain in the running and training of the division. He did however start helping Byakuya whenever he required sending important paperwork to other divisions.

At first, Ichigo thought he was just becoming an errand boy, and that irritated him slightly, until he realized that Byakuya merely tasked him in passing on paperwork, and that other errands were carried out by other members of the division. That showed that his Captain was starting to trust him more, even though Ichigo could still vividly remember the disagreement that led to his introduction to the eleventh division last year. That was the first and only time he'd been there, but he wasn't likely to forget it anytime soon.

Ichigo wondered if Byakuya had forgotten about the incident, but even as that thought crossed his mind, he could see how absurd that was. Byakuya was not the type to forget about things that easily, although, to his credit, he did not seem to allow that to affect his judgment. Still, if there was one thing good that came from his visit to the eleventh division, it was that he still had a long way to go. Since he lost to a fellow third seat, he needed to get much stronger if he wanted to be a Vice-Captain, let alone a Captain.

Given his responsibilities, both Ichigo and Byakuya unconsciously developed some sort of routine with regards to the division. Every morning, Ichigo would report to Byakuya, who would then tell him if the division was to do any training for the day, and if there was, whether Ichigo would be helping in the training or participating in it himself. Also, if there was anything with regards to Byakuya requiring his help, he would be informed as well.

Finally, if there was any important paperwork to be sent for the day, Byakuya would pass it to Ichigo and request him to report back to him once it was delivered. After that, Byakuya seldom bothered him anymore for the rest of the day, which led Ichigo to wonder why he was looking for him.

Standing outside the door (he didn't bother kneeling), Ichigo called, "Kurosaki Ichigo, requesting permission to enter, Kuchiki-taichou!" While he didn't bother following every single procedure, he knew that Byakuya was a stickler for protocol, so unless he was a Vice Captain, he still had to request permission to enter the office.

Entering once the muffled permission was given, Ichigo stood in front of Byakuya's desk and bowed. "You requested to see me, taichou?"

"Yes I did," Byakuya said, a file materializing in front of him front thin air. "We have a couple of men who've requested a transfer to the eleventh divisionl," he continued, pushing the file towards Ichigo. "As such, I want you to take this over to the eleventh division for approval." He made no mention of the fact that he usually passed transfer documents to Ichigo in the morning, and never any other time.

Once again, Ichigo was left dumbfounded. Surely it was a coincidence, right? It had to be a coincidence that he was just thinking about Division eleven, and that it'd been just over a year since he'd been introduced to them. It had to be a coincidence that Byakuya wanted him to deliver documents that couldn't wait till tomorrow to division eleven. Coincidences. Right.

He didn't want to go to the eleventh division for another eternity or so, seeing as Kenpachi so desperately wanted to fight him, but it looked like he had no choice. He was pretty sure Byakuya knew of his unwillingness to go there and risk the chance of running into Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Is there a problem, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, and Ichigo thought he heard a hint of amusement in his voice. The nerve of him…

'_I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?'_ Ichigo thought bitterly before saying, "No, taichou."

"Then get going," Byakuya said with finality. "Please give my regards to Zaraki-taichou." Ichigo didn't reply. That sadistic bastard…

* * *

As much as Ichigo liked to fight, he didn't hunger for it as badly as the eleventh division did. He would fight if necessary; he wouldn't go looking for one unless it found him. As such, he didn't think the eleventh division was suitable for him. Sure, he could perhaps visit it once in a while, but if it meant getting dragged into a fight with Zaraki Kenpachi the moment he was spotted, once a year was way too frequent. Oh well, there was always the possibility of him not being around. Then he could probably pass the documents to Ikkaku or someone, who would hopefully not drag him into another fight.

This time, he entered the compound without much fuss. But no sooner had he gone a few steps when a familiar voice called his name. "Yo, Ichigo!"

For one unnerving second, Ichigo thought it was Zaraki Kenpachi calling him, but then he realized the voice wasn't as gruff as the Captain's. He looked round to see Madarame Ikkaku walking towards him, his Zanpakuto in hand.

"Hey, Ichigo, I see you're finally back for a rematch, eh?" Ikkaku greeted him with a grin.

"I'm not looking for a fight," Ichigo said. "Not for this year or anytime soon for that matter. I'm here to look for Zaraki-taichou."

"Ah, so you're here to fight Zaraki-taichou," Ikkaku nodded in understanding.

Ichigo unknowingly took a step back involuntarily. "No way. I'm just here to pass this file to Zaraki-taichou. A couple of shinigami from my division wants to transfer over to yours. Seeing as he's not here, can I pass it to you instead?"

Ikkaku shrugged. "Why not? I usually help Zaraki-taichou with his paperwork anyway, since Yachiru doesn't bother doing any. I sometimes wonder if she even knows what paperwork is," he said, stretching out his hand. However, when Ichigo held out the file, Ikkaku didn't take it. "On second thought, why don't you just pass it to him yourself?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked in confusion, then froze. Rapidly approaching them was the huge, all too familiar reiatsu of the division eleven captain. Ichigo turned round just as Kenpachi appeared right in front of him.

"Ah! Ichigo! I see you've finally returned to fight against me, and not a moment too soon. I was getting bored, and you must've definitely gotten stronger since the last time we met, right?" Zaraki said with a devilish grin.

"No!" Ichigo blurted out hastily. "I'm not here to fight, nor do I have any intention of fighting you."

"Oh, so you're not here to fight me?" Kenpachi looked disappointed, then almost immediately cracked into a grin. "No matter! Since you're here, we might as well just fight now!" He seemed to reach for his sword, so Ichigo hurriedly held out the file in his hands. Kenpachi paused and stared at the file. "Eh? What's this?"

"Kuchiki-taichou asked me to pass this to you for your approval. Two shinigami in Division Six want to transfer over to your division," Ichigo said, conveniently leaving out Byakuya's regards to Kenpachi, because Ichigo was sure he only did that to poke fun at him.

"Oh, ok," Kenpachi said, brushing it off. "Let's get this out of the way so we can fight!" Just as he reached for the file, a small girl suddenly poked her head from behind Kenpachi's back.

"Who's this?" she asked before jumping down from Kenpachi's back. She looked up at Ichigo before grinning. "Are you a new member? Your hair is so bright!" she giggled. She was wearing the standard shinigami shihakusho (in her size of course), but she also had the Vice-Captain's armband on her left arm.

Ichigo looked at her in confusion as she stared cheerfully back. "So you've finally met our Vice Captain, Ichigo. That's Kusajishi Yachiru, Vice-Captain of division eleven," Ikkaku supplied from behind him. Ichigo didn't say anything. He did not expect the vice-captain to have the appearance of a child.

Meanwhile, Yachiru's expression turned to one of confusion. "Ichigo? Who's that?" After a moment, she broke into a smile again and said, "Ah, you're Icchi! Ken-chan says you're here to fight him, right?"

It took Ichigo a moment to process that Ken-chan was referring to Zaraki Kenpachi, and Icchi was referring to him. Icchi? That was a new name. "What? No, wait, I'm not here to fight!" he said hastily. He held up the file – only to find that It wasn't in his hands any longer. Confused, he looked round at the other three people around him and found it in the hands of Yachiru, who was now clutching it with both hands. How had she snatched it away without him noticing?

"Yay! Now that this thing is out of the way, Icchi can start his fight against Ken-chan!" she said gleefully. Ichigo just stood there in confusion.

Probably deciding to help Ichigo, Ikkaku walked over to Yachiru. "Eh, Yachiru, let me hold onto that," he said, reaching out his hand.

At once, Yachiru hugged it even tighter and pouted. "No way! This belongs to Ken-chan! Didn't you hear Icchi? Go get your own, Baldy!"

Despite his nervousness, or probably because of it, the moment Ichigo heard Yachiru calling Ikkaku 'Baldy', he burst out laughing. "Ha! Baldy! Why didn't I think of that?" he said in amusement. "I'm going to have to remember that."

Ikkaku's face turned red. "Just try it," he growled at Ichigo. "I'll beat you into a pulp!"

Ichigo smirked back. "As if that's going to happen. I barely lost to you the last time; I'll have no trouble kicking your ass this time."

Ikkaku snorted. "You can dream on. I've been training this past year and I've gotten stronger. I'm definitely stronger than you."

"And so have I," Ichigo shot back. "You want to challenge me? I'll make you eat your words!"

Completely forgetting who was present, Ichigo reached for his sword, but froze in shock when a voice suddenly said, "That's good! That means you're ready to fight me as well!"

Realizing his mistake of forgetting Kenpachi was only right in front of him, Ichigo turned to him. "Wait! Wait! Shouldn't we go somewhere with a wider space?" he said, trying to buy himself time to escape.

Kenpachi, however, had other ideas. With the huge grin on his face, he drew his Zanpakuto. "What for? We can start right here, right now!" he lunged and swung his blade down. Ichigo was nearly too late in seeing the attack, but he managed to jump aside the moment he saw it. "Come on, Ichigo, stop dodging and start fighting!" Kenpachi exclaimed, his reiatsu swirling around him.

"Hell no, I'm not fighting against you. I'm going to die!" Ichigo said, trying to persuade the Captain to stop.

"So? What's the fun without a bit of risk?" Kenpachi countered. He attacked again, and Ichigo was forced to dive aside.

"Screw it! You've gotten your file, I'm leaving!" Deciding he'd had enough, Ichigo immediately high-tailed out of there, not bothering to see if Kenpachi was chasing after him.

Back at the scene he'd left, Zaraki stared at the spot Ichigo had been at just a second ago. "Aw, Icchi didn't want to play with Ken-chan," Yachiru said in disappointment.

Kenpachi just shrugged once before grinning. "You can't run from me forever, Ichigo!"

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia faced off against each other, both with their Zanpakuto drawn, although only Rukia's was released. The air around them was cold and the grass frozen with a layer of ice, courtesy of the chill emitting from Sode no Shirayuki. They were both panting slightly, their clothes slightly stained with grass, mud and minor tears. There was the occasional bruise or cut, but nothing major as well, since neither of them were fighting to harm. Still, Rukia looked to be the more worn out of the two.

"Do you want to stop, Rukia?" Ichigo asked apprehensively. "If you want, I can kick it down a-" He couldn't finish as he was forced to take a hasty step back as Rukia scowled and lunged at him, swinging viciously at his neck. "Oi! I was talking here!"

"And I was telling you for the umpteenth time, stop babying me! Fight me with your shikai!"

"And I told you before, Rukia," Kaien suddenly hollered from a distance. "I let the both of you spar because it's training for Ichigo as well. He's training on his swordsmanship while you're working on training your shikai. Of course, his shikai doesn't necessarily stop him from fighting normally, but I want him to learn not to rely fully on his Zanpakuto. No matter how powerful a shinigami's Zanpakuto is, if its wielder isn't good, it isn't a good trade-off."

Kaien shook his head, wondering if it'd been a good idea to agree to let them spar against each other in the first place. It was done under his supervision, of course, since he had to make sure neither of them got carried away and accidentally injured the other party, but since they started about a month back, Rukia had been constantly trying to get Ichigo to go all out against her, which he wasn't under Kaien's orders. Whether Rukia was willing to admit or not, Ichigo was stronger than her.

"It's not like I'm holding back that much anyway," Ichigo said. "Whatever you might believe, I'm not having an easy time against you anyway. Moreover, until you learn your Zanpakuto's special ability, your sword is basically just being used like a normal one. Of course, up till now I've only learnt one move so far, but it's pretty useful… oh you get my point."

Rukia scowled but didn't reply, showing that she'd conceded the point to Ichigo. She knew that Ichigo was more powerful than her; she'd known even back in Rukongai. She also knew that Ichigo cared about her safety even though he wanted her to grow stronger as well, and she was thankful for that. She just didn't want him to go easy on her.

She grinned as she went into her battle stance. "Here I come. If I think you're going too easy on me, I'll kick your ass."

"As tempted as I would be to try that, I know for a fact that you're serious."

A little while later

Ichigo began to notice something different awhile later. About 10 minutes after they'd restarted their training, Rukia had fallen silent even as they continued trading attacks, which was, believe it or not, a rare occurrence when the two of them were training together.

"Ichigo, stop," Kaien suddenly said.

"Huh? What for?" Ichigo asked even as he never took his eyes off Rukia. "I'm in the middle of a fight here, and even if I'm supposed to stop, I want to help Rukia learn her Zanpakuto's special abilities, and I think she's close."

"… On second thought, never mind," Kaien said, changing his mind.

Even as he spoke, Rukia lunged, slashing down at Ichigo's torso. He raised his now released Zanpakuto and parried the attack, pushing back against her strike. Ichigo immediately counterattacked, dashing forward and swung for Rukia's legs. She hopped up lightly, just enough for Ichigo's blade to breeze pass her and to put her on level height with Ichigo's head, which she immediately aimed for. Ichigo ducked under her attack and quickly struck at her with a foot. For a moment, it looked like she would be too slow to stop it, but Rukia was able to bring her sword in front of her. Ichigo's foot crashed into her blade and she staggered slightly backwards.

Ichigo stood watching and waiting for Rukia to attack again. She still hadn't spoken, but her face had determination etched into it, and her eyes were focused forward, but they didn't seem to be focused on Ichigo. Suddenly, one of her hands left her sword and latched onto her other arm. She spun her sword to face downwards and almost immediately, her Zanpakuto began glowing. Then, she launched forward, her sword pulled back and poised to strike. Expecting the attack, Ichigo tensed up, but instead of striking him, she came up short, crouching directly in front of him.

Her determined eyes shone as she finally said, "_Some no mai…"_ Almost immediately, Ichigo felt a drastic drop in temperature at his feet. Looking down, Ichigo saw that, unlike the rest of the field, which had a thin layer of ice on it, the ground directly below him had completely frozen over, a circle of ice that covered the ground both he and Rukia were standing on.

Rukia, of course, didn't seem to have noticed. In her crouched position, she yelled out, _"…Tsukishiro!"_ She slashed across her front at nothing in particular. Suddenly, Ichigo felt his legs get locked into place as the ice began spreading onto his legs. Taken by surprise, Ichigo immediately leapt out of the cirle, the ice on his legs breaking apart the moment he was out of it.

Likewise, Rukia followed him and jumped out of the circle as well, but in an opposite direction. A few seconds later, a pillar of white light suddenly erupted from the ice circle, travelling upwards for about twenty meters before shattering immediately, shards of ice raining down onto the ground.

Ichigo and Kaien looked on in awe as Rukia stood some distance from them and surveyed her attack. Her sword hung limply by her side, her whole body heaving as she panted for breath. Before the other two knew it, she collapsed onto her knees, completely spent with exhaustion.

Ichigo was the first at her side. "Rukia!" he exclaimed, but she immediately held out a hand.

"I'm… I'm fine," she said, but it was clear she was struggling to get up. "I'm just a little… out of breath."

"Out of breath my ass," Ichigo said as he helped her to her feet. She got up without any resistance and unconsciously leaned against him for support. "You're completely exhausted," he commented, looking up towards Kaien, only to find in annoyance that he was simply just strolling over.

Kaien apparently found Ichigo's reaction quite amusing, because he was grinning as he approached. "Put her down, Ichigo; she's just tired, that's all. She's not going to faint." When Ichigo didn't move, Kaien continued, still with the grin on his face. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. I'm supposed to supervise your training, aren't I? I would have stopped her if I thought she wouldn't be able to continue. Put her down; give her time to catch her breath and we'll call it a day."

Ichigo reluctantly complied, gingerly setting her down into a sitting position, something Rukia noticed, and she still had the presence of mind to give him a little whack. "I'm not about to break, idiot."

Kaien moved next to Ichigo. "Still, that was some fast movement. You were already by her side the moment I blinked," he said, unable to hide the grin on his face.

"… Shut up."

* * *

"Those were some impressive moves back there," Ichigo commented as he and Rukia returned back to the Seireitei. Kaien had gone ahead of them after getting called by Ukitake. "Although, I could've done without the part where you attacked me."

"Thanks, and it wasn't like you weren't capable of dodging it," Rukia remarked. "I seem to recall you flash-stepping over to my side pretty quickly when I fell to my knees. Was someone worried about me?" she asked, nudging Ichigo hard.

Ichigo grunted in surprise when her elbow hit his side and glared at her for a moment before dropping it. "Well, I was worried I would have to carry you all the way back to the medical division if you were too tired to walk. I may be strong but there's only so much my arms can take."

Rukia caught on to what he was implying immediately. "What? I'm not heavy! How dare you say I'm heavy?" she exclaimed in annoyance, lashing out at Ichigo with her leg for implying she was heavy.

Obviously, Ichigo was expecting it, so he easily jump aside with a laugh, smirking as she glared at him. "I don't recall using the word 'heavy'," he said cheekily. "Relax, I just wanted to see if you were back to normal," he continued when the piercing glare didn't recede.

"And you wonder why I hit you," Rukia huffed as she finally dropped the glare.

"Of course I do," Ichigo said melodramatically. "I have a best friend who hits me without excuse, as and when she likes. Each beating leads me to question why; what have I done to deserve this?"

"You deserve it for being so reckless and for insulting me, that's why," Rukia countered. "You go off and do stupid stuff, only to get yourself injured, like running off to fight at the eleventh division two years ago."

"Oh come on. That was two years ago!"

"You want a more recent example? How about three weeks ago when you attempted doing a level 80 _Hado_ spell _without the incantation_, only to have it blow up in your face, even though we were still practicing level 60 plus spells? I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at your stupidity. Not only that, the exploding Kido is supposed to be Renji's job!"

Three weeks ago, the two of them had been alone and practicing their Kido in the Division 13 training grounds. For reasons even Ichigo wasn't sure of (although he would never admit it), he tried to do a Kido spell that was above level 80, skipping the incantation in the progress. Needless to say, that didn't go very well, and they had to stop their training for him to go to the medical division. Thankfully, Unohana-taichou wasn't one to ask too many questions unless it was deemed necessary.

"Well, I was just trying to see if I was capable of doing it," Ichigo gave as an excuse. "At least I got a reaction from it."

Rukia just sighed in exasperation. "Well, at least you're lucky no one saw you trying it. If Ukitake-taichou saw it… Well, his patience has a limit as well." They continued on for a moment in silence before Rukia suddenly said, "Sorry for nearly injuring you with that move I made, though," Rukia said apologetically.

Ichigo pretended to be shocked. "Wow… You're actually saying sorry to me? Who knew this day would come?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ha ha… You know, it's things like these that prevents you from seeing my good side."

"Oh come on. We've been running around together for such a long time. I've literally known you my entire afterlife ever since you came barging into my business," Ichigo said in a joking fashion.

"If I recall correctly, it was me saving your ass from getting beat up by a couple of bullies," Rukia countered with a smirk.

"Well, it wasn't like I needed it-"

"…Strawberry," Rukia remarked under her breath.

"… Just like how I don't need that nickname," Ichigo said with a sigh. "I wonder how _Inuzuri _has changed since we were last there."

"Well, considering how little it changed when we were there, I highly doubt it would've changed much in the four plus years we've been here," Rukia replied. A silence crept over them as they started to reminisce about their none too enjoyable past.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Remember what you, Renji and I promised to do when we became shinigami?"

"Of course. If you asked me whether I'd live there again, my answer would immediately be no, but I still wish conditions would be better there than they are now. I mean, how we grew up is no way for anyone, not even those adults we used to run from, to live. Unfortunately, after seeing how the shinigami work, it's confirmation that we won't be able to do anything until after we become high ranking shinigami," Rukia said with a sigh.

Ichigo merely nodded in agreement. His mind briefly wondered over to the Shino Academy, and how Renji, Momo and Izuru were doing. He wondered whether Renji had stopped exploding kido in his face, and whether Izuru was doing better, since he was after all second in terms of scores behind Ichigo.

"Well, there is one thing good that came from being sent to Inuzuri," Ichigo suddenly said.

Rukia looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course," Ichigo replied, and to her mild surprise, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I got to meet you, then Renji. I think I'd still be wandering _Inuzuri_ aimlessly if it weren't for you two, that is, if I could survive there in the first place."

Rukia glanced at the hand on her shoulder before giving Ichigo a strange look. "Are you feeling well? You seem surprisingly nice today, albeit a little irritating. As much as I disliked it, I sort of appreciate your concern during training earlier today."

"Well, if you don't like it, I could always go back to being insulting again," Ichigo suggested.

"No, no, it's ok. It's just weird to see 'nice' coming from you. It's a good thing though; weird, but good to know that you are capable of being kind."

"Now I don't know whether to feel insulted or appreciative."

"I'd settle for a 'thank you for saying such nice things about me'," Rukia suggested with a smirk.

"… I think I'd prefer getting beat up."

* * *

_If you guys recognize the hollow description, I'm sorry. I had to include it in :)_

_Earlier on, I wanted to introduce Yachiru somehow, but I couldn't think of how to do it, so I put it here instead. Also, while this is mostly a filler chapter, each scene has a purpose as well, even if it may not be clear, but you're welcomed to guess though:)_

_Anyway, hope you guys can continue showing this story your support by giving it a like/alert, and if you can, drop by with a review. It'll be greatly appreciated. _

_My next update will be delayed till next Saturday, unfortunately. I'm starting to see why some ppl take weeks or months to update:/. Hope that won't happen to me though. Till then, I'll see you guys soon!_


	25. Chapter 24 Back At The Academy

_Phew. This week has been BUSY! I have an essay due tomorrow, but that's complete, at least. Got a presentation coming up as well and the three kids I'm tutoring have their finals in 2-3 weeks O.o I even managed to piss myself off by forgetting the most important thing when I wanted to renew my passport. Yep, I forgot the passport:/_

_Oh well, at least I got this chapter up. It's slightly shorter than all my recent chapters, but long nonetheless._

_Oh and in case it wasn't already clear, this is obviously an AU following the Bleach Universe, so I will obviously be using some scenes from cannon. I would like to reiterate that if you want to give suggestions, please give me proper ones. If you're trying to be witty/cute/sarcastic with what you say, don't bother. I don't have time to interpret what you're trying to say._

_Anyway, this chapter, as the name suggests, focuses on the three stooges in the academy. Just thought I'd focus on them for awhile. Either way, thanks for all the alerts/favs and reviews, and on to the next chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach isn't mine._

* * *

Chapter 24: Back at the Academy

Ever since Ichigo managed to graduate from the academy within two years, he and Rukia had been eagerly waiting every year for the past few years for their friends to graduate as well.

Ichigo's views about the curriculum, however, were slightly flawed. He finished it within two years while Rukia never completed it, not that it mattered, so Ichigo was more inclined to believe that it would be relatively easy for Izuru and Momo to complete it. The two of them did worry for Renji and his Kido skills though, but ultimately, Ichigo believed that his proficiency in _Zanjutsu_ would offset his short-comings.

Of course, most of the investigating fell on Ichigo's shoulders. When he suggested that Rukia ask either Ukitake-taichou or Kaien-dono to help her look out for their friends, she had turned slightly red, to his surprise, and had promptly gone deaf, but he couldn't imagine why.

It wasn't that hard to find out though. Every year, each division typically had a surge in paperwork when a new batch of newly certified shinigami graduated. A list of every single graduated shinigami, along with their individual total test scores and instructors' comments would be given to the Captains of the respective divisions. The shinigami were ranked based on their combined score, but the Captains could organize the names any way they wanted. For Byakuya, he was meticulous, or at the very least, he got Ichigo to be meticulous for him.

When he got the list, Byakuya got Ichigo to rank them in terms of their scores in the various exams and organize their names before returning it to him. Far from using it to judge others, according to Byakuya, the scores were to allow him to be aware of what each shinigami was lacking in so he could subsequently train them accordingly, assuming they chose division six.

Ultimately, Byakuya cautioned Ichigo against using merely a shinigami's test scores to determine their proficiency. Other factors had to be taken into account as well, which was why Byakuya merely asked Ichigo to sort the scores; the final decision would be made by him.

Whatever the case, Ichigo also used the list to check if any of their friends were able to graduate ahead of time. He wasn't too optimistic, but if he could, why couldn't they? At least, that was his point of view, but he was to be sorely disappointed for the first two years since he graduated, which were the others' third and fourth years in the academy respectively.

By the fifth year, when there was still no sign of any of their friends graduating, the two of them began to get slightly worried.

"Do you think it's possible they might not be able to graduate?" Ichigo asked Rukia when they realized that none of them were able to graduate in their fifth year.

"Of course they can. How can you not have better faith in your friends?" Rukia replied.

Ichigo just shrugged. "I do, but I finished it within two years, so they should be able to complete it by now…"

"Don't be so dense, Ichigo. You are considered a prodigy, unlike anyone of us. None of us are in the same league as you, you know. I mean, you were made a third seat immediately upon graduation; the last person to have achieved such a feat is Ichimaru-fukutaichou. Not even Kaien-dono was that good."

Ichigo smirked. "You thought that highly of me? I didn't realize that," he said teasingly.

Rukia chose to ignore him. "Still, I see where you're coming from. I can't imagine any of them failing to pass; it just doesn't seem possible. I mean, we all belonged to the advanced class, so it's quite unthinkable for any of them to be unable to pass."

They were both silent for a moment before Ichigo spoke up. "Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it, can we? Like you said, we've to have faith in them. I think they will be able to make it. We shouldn't worry too much."

Rukia turned to look at him. "Why the sudden about-turn in attitude?"

"Because," Ichigo cracked a grin. "I'll kick their ass if they fail to pass. No wait, I'll kick their ass, then introduce them to Zaraki-taichou."

Rukia looked like she disapproved it for a moment, then broke into a similar smirk. "If that happens, let me in on the fun as well."

* * *

The school curriculum year came and went, and pretty soon, it was almost time for the year end examinations for the graduating candidates. True to their word, not that they had any other choice, Ichigo and Rukia waited patiently, choosing to believe in their friends' skills and that they would graduate without any issues.

Although they couldn't enter the Academy building, that didn't stop the two of them from looking at it from afar, imagining that they could be within its walls and watching the fights.

"If only I could see their final Zanjutsu fights," Ichigo told Rukia in a slightly wistful tone as they both looked at the Academy, which looked seemingly empty from the outside.

"I'm more interested in watching Renji's Kido practical," Rukia replied.

"If you ask me, I think he's looking to his other tests to pull his grades up. I still remember him mentioning that he would wash his hands off Kido the moment he graduated, so I won't be surprised if he chose to bomb his Kido practical."

"You do have a point, I guess," Rukia conceded.

"He is one of the best in our year for physical combat, so I won't be surprised even if he managed to pull it off. That's why I would rather watch their Zanjutsu fights than Renji fail at Kido, because I want to see what their Zanpakuto look like."

"Well, we could always ask them to show it to ask when we see them," Rukia suggested.

"Maybe. But it takes away the fun of seeing it in battle."

"Well then, you could always challenge them to a fight instead! Or we could have a friendly duel – the two of us against the three of them."

Ichigo looked like he was pondering this for a moment. "No way. I want to win, you know. I'd better fight alone," he said with a grin. The pinch he received in reply was nothing short of painful.

* * *

Back at the Academy – Year Six Examinations

It was only a couple more days till the final examinations. While the two shinigami who were free from the Academy's closed doors waited patiently, unbeknownst to them, their friends who were still in the academy were thinking about them as well. Well, sort of.

In terms of appearances, none of them had changed much over the years. Izuru still looked his same old blond self. He was still quiet in class, but that didn't really apply to when he was with his two friends. Renji still looked the same with the tattoos above both his eyes. He hadn't gotten any new ones so far, but he vowed to get one on his back the moment he graduated. As for Momo, she was still the same cheerful, bubbly girl, except that her hair had grown longer and it was now tied in a ponytail and no longer in two pigtails. In terms of character, well, they hadn't really changed.

"Oi, Izuru, why are you still studying?" Renji called out to his blonde friend as he approached him, his body not consisting of any form of studying material beyond the Zanpakuto he had strapped to his waist. "Besides, you already tried taking the exam last year. Sure, it sucked that you failed, but now that you know what's going to come out, why bother?"

Izuru didn't bother looking up from his studying spot under a tree, his eyes still glued to his books, although no information was flowing in any longer due to the interruptions. "I told you, Renji, the questions that come out every year are different. The fact that I failed last year means that I need to study even harder, on the off chance that I might fail again this year. Besides, a little more studying wouldn't hurt."

Last year, Izuru was given the go ahead by Gengoro to sit for the graduating exams, since he was deemed ready even though he was in his fifth grade, the only one for that year. Unfortunately for him, the exams were tougher than he'd expected, and he failed narrowly, which led him to wonder how in the world Ichigo had managed it in his second. Disappointed with himself, Izuru sought to study much harder this year to avoid bringing disgrace to his family name.

"If you say so," Renji replied dismissively. He looked round. "By the way, where's Hinamori? I thought you said she was studying with you?"

Izuru jerked a thumb somewhere to his left. "She's somewhere over there, practicing her Kido," he said, still not bothering to look up. Renji looked in the direction he was pointing and spotted a small figure in the distance whose black hair was tied in a ponytail.

"But since we're on the subject of studying," Izuru interrupted, finally looking at his red-haired friend. "I don't see you doing anything of that sort," he commented.

Renji just shrugged. "I got bored," he said in a lazy tone. "I'm expecting to fail the Kido practical anyway, so I'm not going to bother."

Izuru raised an eyebrow. "And the theory?"

Renji smirked and tapped the side of his head. "I've got it all up here. As for Zanjutsu, it's in my second nature. I've looked through everything and I think it's ridiculously easy. Even if I fail my Kido practical, my _Hakuda_ practical and the final fight should pull it up. I'm guaranteed a pass, no sweat," he finished off with a wider smirk.

Izuru regarded his friend for a moment before shrugging. "It's your loss. I've already told you how hard it is, so don't come crying to neither me nor Hinamori when you fail. Furthermore, don't come looking for us to save your hide when both Ichigo and Rukia kick your ass for failing, which I'm pretty sure they will."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your optimistic thoughts," Renji said dismissively. "Speaking of which, how do you think those two jokers are doing?" he continued, referring to their two friends. "What seat and squad do you think Ichigo is in anyway?"

"Beats me. I tried asking Gengoro-sensei about it, but he refused to tell me – said I would find out eventually. He seemed pretty happy about it though," Izuru added as an afterthought.

"Damn. That must mean he's doing pretty good if Gengoro-sensei is happy about it."

Izuru ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I'm still at a complete lost as to how Ichigo managed to do so well in the exams – finishing it in the second year and topping that year's scores to boot."

"Maybe it's just you," Renji sniggered as he sat down next to Izuru, imitating his friend and leaning against the tree.

"Ha ha. You're one to talk," Izuru said sarcastically.

"I wonder how Rukia's doing…" Renji suddenly said, the humor in his voice fading.

Izuru immediately turned round to look at Renji. He saw his friend staring up into the sky at nothing in particular, his expression unreadable. Izuru didn't answer, because he didn't know if Renji was asking him a question, or if Renji even know he'd spoken. But before he could make a decision, Renji suddenly turned to him with a smirk on his face. "I bet she's kicking Ichigo's ass for being his usual self, don't you think?"

Izuru didn't really know how to respond for a variety of reasons. He hadn't noticed it at first, but for the past few years, whenever Renji mentioned Rukia, there always seemed to be a very slight hint of bitterness in his tone. It wasn't hostile; he just sounded distant. Izuru had a hunch why, but he didn't want to say anything in case he was mistaken.

Thankfully, he was saved from replying when Momo chose that moment to return from her Kido practice, the light sweat on her face showing that she'd been pushing herself pretty hard. "Oh, Abarai-kun, you're here," she said when she saw Renji. "Where were you earlier?"

Renji shrugged. "Elsewhere," he said simply. "I didn't feel like studying anymore so here I am. Besides, this is the third time I've gone through everything; I'm more or less ready."

"Yeah, well, I told him studying more wasn't going to hurt, and that one couldn't be too ready, but it doesn't look like he's going to listen to me," Izuru said to Momo with a faint smile.

Hey, it's almost dinnertime," Renji said, suddenly changed the subject as he got to his feet. "Surely you don't want to practice on an empty stomach, do you? Come on," he said, beckoning to Izuru. "I'm not going to allow you to skip dinner again, and I'll forcefully take away your books if I have to," he finished with a grin.

Izuru decided not to mention he'd already skipped lunch, because he was certain Renji wouldn't even have bothered to threaten him. Besides, he was getting famished, so pushing all the mundane, unnecessary thoughts away, he got up and the trio headed for the dining hall.

* * *

Momo scowled defiantly as she surveyed her opponent as he sneered at her. Her opponent, a fifth year by the name of Outsuka Kokei, wasn't as tall as Renji or Izuru, but he looked much burlier than either of them. Beyond that, there was nothing remarkable about him, but the fact that he was a fifth year showed that he was smarter than he looked, and it seemed that he knew that too.

Unlike both Ichigo and Izuru, however, he was smug about it. Apparently, he decided that fighting Momo was not going to show off his skill, because when both their names were called out to fight in the Hakuda practical, he took one look and Momo and immediately mouthed off, "What? Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to fight _her?_" he said, as if she wasn't there. "This wouldn't even make me break a sweat even if I tried to. Why wasn't I given a better opponent? How am I going to score in this component in that case?" he complained.

Unbeknownst to him though, the matchups were decided based on skill level; opponents of similar skill level were matched up against one another so that no one would be at too huge a disadvantage. It wasn't a widely publicized fact though, and it was only through both Ichigo and Izuru's observations that Momo was aware of it, since they both said they had trouble against their opponents. Izuru himself nearly lost.

She didn't know whether to be glad or not. On one hand, getting written off was to her advantage, since she could easily take her opponent by surprise. Obviously, she didn't look like it, but in the world of shinigami, judging your opponent based on appearance was a fatal thing to do. Physical strength was secondary since you could bolster it with spiritual strength. On the other hand, it was real irritating that she was stuck with an opponent with a huge ego.

The green light was given, and Outsuka began advancing on her casually, not even bothering to move into an attacking stance. "I would like to say I'll make this quick and painless, but my kaa-san always told me not to lie," he sneered. "Try not to scream too much, little girl."

It was so ludicrous that Momo didn't know whether to burst out laughing or be affronted. If he was going to belittle her because she appeared young, and do the same for other shinigami eventually, then his future in Seireitei was going to be bleak.

Deciding that she'd had just about heard enough from him, she shifted into her attacking stance, but Outsuka merely brought his hands up and began doing imaginary punches as he continued his advancement, leaving him wide open.

One of the stupidest things a person can do would be to belittle his or her opponent, only to be caught off guard once the person reveals he can fight back, and that was exactly what happened. In another time, if her opponent had taken her seriously, Momo might have had a hard time. However, that wasn't to be the case here.

As soon as Outsuka got close enough, Momo made her move. Quick as a flash, she shot forward, jabbing out with her right fist and landing a punch square on his chest with a loud thud. Taken by surprise, Outsuka grunted in pain and staggered back, but Momo didn't give him time to relax. Closing the distance in one stride, she struck again with her right fist, connecting with the same spot before rapidly following up with a left hook to his face. It crashed into his cheek, staggering him.

Momo didn't stop there though. She had the upper hand and she was going to take it; it was his fault for underestimating her anyway. Before her opponent even had time to recover, she lashed out with her foot, burying it into his gut. The wind was knocked from Outsuka's lungs and he pitched forward, panting heavily as he tried to regain air.

Glaring hatefully at Momo, he tried to retaliate, swinging out with his right arm, but with the wind knocked out of him, it was such a weak attempt that she caught it deftly with both hands. Still grabbing his arm, she spun round and elbowed his gut again. This time, the blow was enough to send him to his knees, and without a moment's hesitation, she raised her leg and planted her foot in his face.

The force sent him pitching backwards, and Outsuka fell flat on his back, completely knocked out cold. The rest of the candidates watching were dead silent. The match lasted for all of a few seconds, and her opponent had not been able to land a single hit.

Unable to resist, Momo bowed at her unconscious opponent's still form as two healers rushed up to tend to him. Then, she headed back towards Izuru and Renji, who were looking at her with disbelief. "What?" she asked innocently.

* * *

The examiner for the Kido practical looked at the names for the next group of candidates up for the practical. He blinked when his eyes fell on one name – Abarai Renji. If anyone had been there to see him, they would've seen his shoulders slump and a hand being raised to massage his temple. Being one of the Kido instructors, he had the (mis)fortune of having Renji in one of his classes. Needless to say, that didn't go well.

Unlike his friends, Renji had one of the worst Kido performances in the advanced class, if not the worst. He'd been sent to the Academy's infirmary for way too many times to be counted. If the Academy graded on Kido alone, he would have been locked up for being a hazard. At least he was one of the best when it came to melee combat. One thing was for sure though – the Kido Corps wouldn't come knocking on _his _door.

Renji, along with a few other candidates, streamed onto the Kido training compound – still used for the examinations. He wasn't really all that bothered about the practical, since he knew he would probably fail it anyway. He didn't really have any interest in it anyway; he was counting on his other tests to pull up his overall grade.

Once all the candidates were lined up, the examiner announced, "Ok, your task is simple! When I call out the spell, aim for the target in front of you. Cast the spell _with_ the incantation. Please do not attempt being cute by skipping the incantation." He shot a look at Renji, who was smirking to himself, having done just that in many of his lessons.

"You'll be tested on your accuracy, speed and technique. While power isn't a scoring criteria, it will help you gain bonus marks, so try for power if you're aiming for top grades."

At this point, Renji couldn't help but feel his hopes lifting slightly. If they weren't tested on power, he might _just_ eke out a pass.

"Alright, let's start with something simple. Are you ready? Pay attention now… Hado #31!"

Immediately, multiple cries rang out. _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation…"_ As each student was finished at their own time, some faster, some slower, multiple orbs of red energy blasted forward, each varying in size. It all looked fine, until…

"Boom!" A loud bang suddenly erupted, startling everyone, including the examiner. A cloud of smoke burst forth at the same time, engulfing a student. The examiner didn't need to bother checking the roster to figure out who was standing at that position.

He sighed, making his way towards the cloud of smoke, which rapidly cleared to reveal Renji, who was sporting burns on his hands. "Please tell me you said the incantation at the very least." Renji gave a sheepish grin, but his slumped shoulders suggested that he had the decency to be disappointed at himself. The examiner sighed again and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Go see the healers outside."

* * *

"Come on!" Izuru's opponent yelled at him as the latter dodged yet another attack, the same thing he had been doing for the past five minutes. "Fight back, damn it! Shikai or not, just fight back! Stop dodging!"

Izuru didn't bother answering, instead concentrating on his opponent's weapon. Earlier, his opponent had begun the final Zanjutsu fight by releasing his shikai almost immediately. It looked like a large sledgehammer, sporting a thick and sturdy looking wooden handle. The only difference was that in addition to both sides of the hammer, there were also two additional axe heads, forming a cross shape.

It looked horribly unwieldy, but with Zanpakuto, you could never tell for sure. Besides, the same could be said for his Zanpakuto as well – it didn't look like any ordinary blade. Either way, getting clocked by that thing would definitely not be pretty, but its weight seemed to be a factor, as all his opponent's swings were pretty slow, which made dodging ridiculously easy.

"Why don't you concentrate on your own fight?" Izuru suggested, ducking under a high swing heading straight for his face, which left his opponent completely open, but instead of taking the chance to land a hit, Izuru rolled away. "Just because I know shikai doesn't mean I have to use it, and I don't want to."

His opponent just growled in anger and charged again, leaping up and swinging his weapon downwards viciously. Izuru stepped aside and the weapon slammed into the ground, creating an indentation in the ground. "Stop dodging, coward! Fight me!" he yelled, obviously getting more and more frustrated by the second, and it was made obvious when he picked up his weapon and swung aimlessly at Izuru's direction even though he was out of range.

That was, of course, what Izuru was looking for, although he bristled slightly at the 'coward' comment. While he certainly could make use of his Shikai, he didn't really see a need for it. There wasn't a need for it in the first place, and if he used it, his opponent was likely to end up getting humiliated instead, which also served no purpose. As such, he wanted to wait for his opponent to either tire out or get too frustrated before making his move.

So it went on that way for a few more minutes. Izuru kept dodging while his opponent kept attacking, the former evading the attacks with relative ease, while his opponent was getting steadily more frustrated because he couldn't land a single hit.

Eventually, he got so frustrated that he let out a shout. "Stop dodging, damn it!" he yelled, swinging his weapon down into the ground in frustration. Seeing his opponent finally losing it, Izuru made his move. He shot forward and slashed at his opponent's chest. Caught off guard, he managed to back away in time to prevent serious injury, but he couldn't stop Izuru from raking a thin streak across his chest.

As his opponent staggered back in surprise, Izuru chased after him, pressing the element of surprise that he had. Not expecting Izuru to counterattack so viciously, his opponent had to resort to desperate defending for a few seconds as he tried to regain his bearings. He tried to retaliate by swinging high, aiming for Izuru's upper torso, but the latter was quicker.

Wanting to end the fight quickly, Izuru ducked under his opponent's outstretched hand and swung his leg low, catching his opponent just above his feet, sending him pitching forward. The opponent caught himself, using his hands to break his fall and rolling clear before getting up. Hot on his heels, Izuru lunged again just as his opponent was getting up.

This time, his opponent wasn't able to defend himself quickly enough, and Izuru buried his leg into the latter's stomach. With an "oomph!" he was sent sprawling onto his back, but before he could get up, he found Izuru standing over him with his Zanpakuto pointing at his throat.

"Winner, Kira!" the judge announced, and Izuru couldn't help but smirk.

Back in the waiting hall, he found both Renji and Momo waiting to congratulate him. While the outcome of his fight was announced to them, they didn't know how he'd achieved it since the candidates weren't allowed to see the other fights; only the other academy students could do so.

"Good job man," Renji said, slapping Izuru on his back when the latter rejoined them. "How did you beat him?"

Izuru just shrugged, proud that he'd won but not willing to gloat. "I kept dodging to make him frustrated, and he eventually started making mistakes, which allowed me to take him down fairly easily after that. I must remember to thank Gengoro-sensei for that tip about controlling emotions in battle."

While Momo was glad that Izuru had won, Renji on the other hand looked disappointed. "That sounds anticlimactic. So you didn't use your shikai?"

Izuru shook his head. "It would've probably guaranteed a win, but that would have made it too easy, and it would also involve humiliating my opponent. That's not something I want to do," he said.

Renji scowled. "That's boring," he said.

"Why would you want to see it anyway?" Izuru asked. "It's not like the both of you haven't seen it in action before. I just didn't feel like using it anyway."

"If you insist, I guess," Renji said with a shrug before splitting into a grin. "On the other hand," he said, patting his Zanpakuto, which was strapped to his waist. "Whoever my opponent is will definitely get to see my Zanpakuto in action."

Despite himself, Izuru had to grimace slightly. "Well, that's definitely not going to pretty, that's for sure."

* * *

Ichigo had to resist the urge of grabbing the stack of papers containing the list of graduating shinigami when it was handed to him by Kuchiki Byakuya. Quickly taking his leave before his Captain could ask him why he was looking so nervous, Ichigo began to compile the list of scores, but not before nervously scanning the list first for the three most important names.

It wasn't long before he located the first name, Kira Izuru, near the top of the list – placing fifth, to be exact. Scanning his scores, Ichigo found that Izuru had done quite impressively, scoring very well on almost everything. In fact, it was due to his written tests that he didn't graduate as top of the cohort, something Ichigo found strange since he always had the impression that Izuru was pretty book-smart.

Allowing himself a sigh of relief, he carried on searching. He found Momo's name slightly further down the list, and Renji's was even further down. Scanning their scores, Ichigo had to resist the urge to laugh. Renji had attained nearly full marks in anything and everything related to physical combat; his Kido theory scores were average, and the culprit for his overall score was his abysmal Kido practical grades. It seemed that Renji was sure he would fail and hence didn't bother studying Kido.

Oh well. The important thing was that all of them had passed, and they could finally all be reunited as shinigami. Making a mental note to tease Renji about his Kido grades, Ichigo resumed his work. Knowing Renji, he would probably lie through his teeth and boast about getting good Kido grades, so Ichigo couldn't wait to see Renji's reaction when he found out that his two best friends knew how he fared at Kido.

And speaking of which, he was eager to break the news to Rukia as well, who was surely waiting apprehensively for Ichigo to send a _Jigokucho_ to her. Oh well, perhaps he should tell her in person. A little suspense for her wouldn't hurt.

* * *

_Gah, seemed so weird at places :( To anyone who questions, I originally wanted one of them to lose their fights, but seeing as they eventually become Lieutenants, it felt kinda weird to make them lose to other random characters. Renji's Kido is no different as well, since he's still blowing it up in his face in cannon. :)_

_To all those hoping for more IchiRuki interactions, this chapter doesn't have much of it. More will come though, so don't worry. I won't be spending long at this time frame since I want to get to the good parts. Honestly, I can't wait to get to the good parts, but I don't want to breeze through as well._

_Oh, oh, regarding other pairings, what else would you guys prefer? I mean, IchiRuki is obvious, but anything else goes, so I know any other pairings may not satisfy everyone. If you were looking for any sort of Ichigox? or Rukiax?, what are you doing here?_

_If there's nothing more to add, that'll be it for this chapter. Don't forget to show your likes and support by dropping a review, along with comments/suggestions if you have any. Next update will unfortunately be next Tuesday, as I highly doubt I can get it up by next Saturday, so see you guys soon!_


	26. Chapter 25: All Together Now

_Yup. I'm back. This week was stressful:/. Oh well, I have a bit of a reprieve this week, so hopefully I can write quicker. Anyway, nothing much on the plot front, but this will be the last chapter before we get to a pretty important life point for Rukia *hint hint. _

_Just something random though. I wonder if Ichigo's character is actually capable of doing anything cheesy for/towards Rukia...__  
_

_Thank you all once again for your likes/alerts and reviews. I take note of all your suggestions, but just remember, I can't make everyone happy. _

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine._

* * *

Chapter 25: All Together Now

"So what division are you planning on joining, Hinamori?" Renji asked Momo as the three of them waited with the crowd of graduates, all clad in their newly acquired shihakusho and ready to finally exit the Academy for what would probably be the last time for all of them.

At once, the blank look on Momo's face disappeared and she brightened up. "I'm going to join Aizen-taichou's division!" she said eagerly.

Not entirely surprised, Renji continued, "Really? Just like that? Have you tried considering other divisions?"

Once again, Momo answered almost immediately. "Of course, but I decided that Aizen-taichou's squad was the best choice. How about you, Abarai-kun?"

"I-" Renji paused. Come to think of it, he hadn't spent much thought about which division he was going to join. He had spent most of his time alternating between worrying about whether he would be the mastermind of his own death or whether he could even pass the final exam. After all the tests, the subsequent relief, then elation, had pushed all thoughts about his future out of his mind. In fact, he hadn't even remembered it when he asked Hinamori that question.

"I have no idea," he said truthfully. "How about you, Izuru?" he then asked, diverting the spotlight from himself.

"I'm a little uncertain myself," Izuru, who had obviously given it some thought. "I feel like joining the 4th division because I want to learn healing; however, I don't feel like staying there for the rest of my career."

"Why don't the both of you join the fifth division as well?" Momo suggested. The two young-looking men looked at each other, both thinking the same thing – that wasn't such a bad idea.

"I don't know, Hinamori-chan… I wanted to see which squad Ichigo was in before making a decision," Izuru said uncertainly. "I mean, Aizen-taichou is nice, but I'm a little hesitant to make a decision now."

"You have a point," Momo said. "But I've already made my decision. I hope to serve under Aizen-taichou. Who knows, I could even become his fuku-taichou in future!"

"That'll take quite a while, you know. Ichimaru-fukutaichou is currently in that position, and I don't think you can usurp a fuku-taichou's position that easily," Renji pointed out.

"Not true," Izuru said. "Ichimaru-fukutaichou is slated to become a taichou soon – Gengoro mentioned that in our first year, don't you remember?"

"Obviously not. Why are you bothering with information that was told to us six years ago?" Renji asked, looking at Izuru as if he'd lost his mind.

"That depends. Do you remember when you got your first tattoo?" Izuru returned.

"In our first year. Why, you want one?" Renji asked blankly.

" Obviously not. Why would I bother with something that happened six years ago?" Izuru said sardonically.

Renji scowled. "Oh sure. Laugh at the friend, won't you, my dear 'one of the top performers' friend?"

Izuru laughed and clapped Renji on the back. "Come on, you're not still sulking about that are you? Who was the one who said he didn't care if he failed Kido? Besides, results count for nothing. What's the point of getting high grades if I don't make a name for myself in future?"

"So you're shooting for a fuku-taichou position as well, I see," Renji replied.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, one thing's for sure though," Renji said. "If any squad concentrates more on Kido, you definitely won't find me there."

"Well, it's not like they'll accept you in the first place," Izuru pointed out.

"Of course they'll accept me; I'm not going to accept though," Renji said shamelessly as he used his height to scan over the top of the crowd of newly-graduated shinigami. "Where's that stupid guide? I want to be out of this place already!"

"I'm sure they're on their way already…" Momo offered, and right on cue, a shinigami suddenly appeared in front of the crowd. He stood silently in place even as the crowd before him talked amongst themselves, no one paying any attention to him. However, the large smirk on his face and his casual posture suggested he didn't really mind.

One by one, the crowd began to notice someone standing before them, and the noise began to fade rapidly. The three who were standing near the back were one of the last few to notice that their guide had arrived. In fact, it was Momo who noticed him first, and when she got a good look at him, she realized-

"Wait, isn't that Kurosaki-kun?" Momo suddenly whispered to her friends, since the crowd was now silent. Surprised, they turned to look at their guide, and all three of them stared at him in shock for a moment, or more specifically, to stare at the armband he had on his left arm.

"That bastard! He's already a fuku-taichou? How in the world did he pull that off?" Renji whispered back in shock.

"Don't be daft, Renji, Hinamori-chan. That's not Ichigo. For one, this guy's hair is black!" Izuru joined in.

"But he looks so much like Kurosaki-kun…" Momo pointed out.

"So? His hair is black. Does Ichigo look like someone who'll change his hair color? Besides, this guy is _smiling_. When was the last time we saw Ichigo do that, huh? Ok, that was because of Kuchiki-chan so that's not really a good example, but my point is, that's not Ichigo. Fine, they look similar, but that can't be him. Where's his Zanpakuto anyway?" Sure enough, the shinigami's Zanpakuto was strapped on his waist instead of across the back like Ichigo's was.

"Greetings, new graduates," the shinigami said once he was sure everyone was listening. "I am the fuku-taichou of the thirteenth division, Shiba Kaien." Renji ignored the nudge from Izuru that meant 'I told you so'. "I shall be your awesome guide for this tour around Seireitei, after which you'll be given two days to make your decision on which division to join, but I'm quite sure you were told that already."

"Shiba…" Izuru said, recognizing the name, much like a few of the other shinigami.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that name?" Renji asked.

"No, no. Shiba is one of the more well known noble houses. I think they're one of the four great noble houses, but no one really knows since they usually keep to themselves."

"So why does he look so much like Kurosaki-kun?" Momo asked in confusion.

"Well, he definitely doesn't sound like Ichigo," Izuru said.

"Any questions? No? Good! Let's get this tour started, shall we? Don't fall behind or wonder off or I'll kick your ass, send you to the fourth division for healing _and then_ kick your ass again."

"I'm quite sure that sounds a lot like Ichigo," Renji replied back.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the three who were still waiting to be released from the academy, their two friends were currently standing a distance away while keeping the Academy's gates in view, waiting for the new graduates to emerge. They had been waiting for quite awhile with nothing interesting happening, so it was to their surprise when they suddenly spotted a figure entering the Academy. It looked like-

"Huh? What's Kaien-dono doing there?" Rukia asked in surprise when she saw her superior entering the Academy.

"Hmm, considering the fact that it's usually a fuku-taichou that does the tour, I'd say he's responsible for it," Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"But why didn't he tell me?" Rukia asked indignantly.

"Why does he have to tell you?" Ichigo shot back.

"Because he knows we have friends that are still in the academy and that they're supposed to graduate this year."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Last I checked, you made no effort to ask every time I asked you to ask either Kaien-dono or Ukitake-taichou."

"I had my reasons…" Rukia protested, her face slightly red. Unknown to Ichigo, her persistence and eventual chastising at the hands of Kaien when she asked about Ichigo all those years back was still fresh in her mind.

Ichigo shook his head slightly. "Well, it doesn't matter either way. Let's just wait for him to come out." However, Kaien-dono didn't strike Ichigo as being the type to forget things easily, so he was pretty sure that the lieutenant knew that they had friends graduating this year.

They waited for a few more minutes before the Academy gates opened yet again and a group of shinigami, obviously the new graduates, walked out of the Academy in a semi-orderly fashion. Kaien obviously didn't bother about them being in line so as long as they didn't run off.

"I wonder if they actually return back here after the tour…" Ichigo said to himself, although it was loud enough for Rukia to hear.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you know?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo just shrugged. "I was called away, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Rukia said. "In that case, let's follow them. We could always pull them away once the tour is finished." Ichigo immediately agreed to that and the two of them followed behind the group of new shinigami.

* * *

"And over here we have the fourth division headquarters, and if you guys had been paying attention, you'd notice that its building is the largest out of all the other divisions we've seen so far. This is because it not only houses the fourth division, it is also the medical centre for the entire Seireitei…"

While their two friends followed at a distance, the three new graduates were diligently following Kaien as he gave the tour, although one of them was already bored.

"Man, this is getting boring," Renji complained, although he was tactful enough to say it softly. "I remember passing by that tattoo shop where I got my tattoo, and I'd rather get it now instead of going on this tour in case I forget."

"Well, judging by how concerned you seemed about your tattoo, I highly doubt you'll forget it that quickly," Izuru said dryly. "I for one think that this tour is very important. You never know when we might need to go to some of these places. You don't hear Hinamori-chan complaining as well."

Sure enough, Momo was silent despite the complaints from Renji. However, that didn't mean she was actually listening. Instead, she was looking left and right, as though looking for something.

"Where're Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan?" she asked, unaware that said friends were following them. "I thought they would be coming to find us?"

"Meh, they've probably forgotten about us," Renji said immediately.

"Don't be so cynical," Izuru said. "They could be waiting for us till after we finish the tour… Or perhaps they've forgotten what day it was."

"Oh well, even if they've forgotten, we could always go look for them," Momo suggested.

"But how do we do that? Which squad do we go to?" Renji asked.

"Simple. We could always ask Shiba-fukutaichou later." Izuru said. "I think he might know which division he's in. And didn't he say he was the fuku-taichou of the thirteenth division? Didn't Kuchiki-chan say she was in the thirteenth division as well back in our first year? That means that Shiba-fukutaichou is Rukia's superior."

Renji looked at Izuru with some slight disbelief. "How do you remember things that happen five years ago?"

"I listen, that's why, and I pay attention to things," Izuru replied a little smugly.

"And you still manage to fail last year," Renji shot back.

"… So you still see fit to remind me of that, I see," Izuru said.

"Of course," Renji smirked.

"In that case, how about I remind you about your Kido test?" Izuru retorted.

Renji scowled and was about to argue but Kaien's voice suddenly boomed out, "Oi! You three! What are you doing?"

Surprised, the three of them whipped around to find that they were the only ones standing there; the rest had already walked off. Embarrassed, they immediately hurried to rejoin the group.

* * *

After completing the tour, Kaien brought the entire group of graduated shinigami to their temporary living quarters, where they would be staying for a few days until they knew their division.

"So are there any questions?" Kaien asked with a grin. "No? If not, you guys are free for the rest of the day, but don't go off making any trouble. If you do, you will be punished once you get posted to your division. The last person who got in trouble three years ago is still cleaning out the sewers," he added, his grin turning nasty, such that no one knew if he was kidding or not.

Just as he turned to leave, Momo ran up to him, followed closely by Renji and Izuru. "Uh, excuse me, Shiba-fukutaichou?"

"Yes, what's the matter?" Kaien asked, looking at the three of them. "You're wondering where Rukia and Ichigo are, aren't you?"

All three of them widened their eyes simultaneously. "How did you-"

Kaien laughed. "You guys weren't exactly talking very softly back there, you know."

"So you know what division Ichigo is in?" Renji continued unabashedly.

"Sure. I could tell you, but I think he'd rather do that himself," Kaien replied. Seeing the confused looks they were giving him, he continued. "They're right over there, you know," he said, pointing somewhere to his left. Surprised, all three of them turned to look in the direction he was pointing, but when they saw nobody, they all reached out to sense for their friends' reiatsu.

However, they couldn't detect any familiar reiatsu anywhere in the direction Kaien was pointing at. Well, they would've, but Ichigo and Rukia had moved the moment they saw Kaien point in their direction, and they flashed-stepped behind their unsuspecting friends before lunging at them.

Ichigo charged at Renji and aimed a punch at his lower back, not bothering to hold back on his strength, while Rukia crept up behind Momo and screamed into her ear. Izuru, who was standing in between Renji and Momo, jumped violently when the person on his right suddenly gave a loud "OUCH!", leaping into the air and the person on his left gave a shriek of surprise. The combined magnitude of the sound was enough to leave his ears ringing, as all three of them whirled round to confront the culprits who had scared them.

Standing in front of them were Ichigo and Rukia, both standing there, arms folded and identical smirks on their faces. "I see you're still just as inattentive even after becoming a shinigami, Renji," Ichigo said smugly.

"… Shut up," Renji said irritably. "I was distracted when Shiba-fukutaichou pointed us in the wrong direction. We thought you two were really hiding where he pointed, or else we would've sensed you coming from afar."

"Oh, we were hiding there," Rukia clarified. "We moved the moment we saw Kaien-dono pointing at us, because we wanted to surprise you guys and didn't want you finding us." Immediately after that, she turned to her superior, who was standing nearby and watching the spectacle. "How did you know we were there?"

"I sensed the two of you, of course," Kaien replied with a grin. "You two weren't exactly subtle, you know. I knew you guys were there back at the Academy."

Confused, Ichigo asked, "But how? We made sure to suppress our reiatsu in case any of them were looking out for it."

"It's not that hard once you know what to look out for," Kaien boasted. "I knew you two would probably want to look for your friends so I was keeping a look out for you both."

"We almost mistook you for Kurosaki-kun, Shiba-fukutaichou," Momo admitted.

"Eh, enough with calling me 'Shiba'. You three are Rukia's and Ichigo's friends; you can call me Kaien-fukutaichou. Well, we do look similar," Kaien said. "You're not the first ones to mistake the both of us despite our hair color. Rukia here still occasionally called me 'Ichigo' even after being in my division for a month a few years back," he said, his grin widening. "I think she was still pining for him."

"What? That's not true!" Rukia blurted out, her face immediately turning red when everyone turned to look at her. "I never did that, Kaien-dono!"

Kaien just laughed. "Sure you didn't. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must be going. Miyako's out on a mission, so I can't leave my two fourth seats alone with Ukitake-taichou or they'll bring down the entire division. Besides, I'd rather not stand in the way of your reunion. You can take the rest of the day off, Rukia. Ichigo, I know you're not my division but you can come look for me if your Captain gives you any trouble. Besides, if he really needed your help, he'd send a _Jigokucho_ anyway." With that, he turned around and flash-stepped away.

Once Kaien left, the five of them turned to stare at one another, none of them knowing what to do or say next. Eventually, it was Rukia that took the initiative and restarted the conversation. "It's great to finally see all you guys again," she said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, what's it been, five and a half years?" Momo agreed. "You left so quickly we didn't even have a chance to talk for long."

"And after that, Ichigo decided he couldn't bear to be separated from you, so he left after the second year, leaving us three poor souls alone and shut up in the Academy while he ran off with you," Renji chimed in.

"Of course I did," Ichigo replied even before Renji had finished. "I couldn't leave her alone without any company."

"Don't be an idiot," Rukia said, lightly swatting Ichigo on his arm. "I told you before; I could've managed on my own."

"Oi, you two. We didn't come here to see you two get all mushy with each other," Renji droned with a bored expression. "Let's talk about more important stuff, like what you two have been up to this past four years."

"We aren't-" the two of them started to argue, but Izuru cut them off. "Yeah, how about you tell us your division, Ichigo? Renji and I still haven't made a decision yet, although Hinamori-chan already has."

"I'm joining the fifth division!" Momo said immediately without any prompt.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Did you consider the other divisions?" he asked.

"Of course I did. The fifth division is the best," she replied without hesitation.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to disagree, but Renji suddenly cut in again, "Well? We're waiting. What division and position are you? Please don't tell me you're already a third seat or something. If you are, I might as well be a lieutenant by now."

Ichigo just laughed at the irony of it while Rukia just smirked silently. "In that case, you wouldn't make a very good lieutenant. What lieutenant can be defeated by a t- one that isn't?" he said, nearly letting slip his position. "Why don't I tell you later? I don't feel like standing here any longer."

The rest all agreed, and they all began heading away, albeit with no clear destination in mind, Ichigo leading the way. Rukia fell in step with him, leaving the three to follow them.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Renji said, shaking his head vigorously. "I must be imagining things. I heard you say you were a third seat in the sixth division. My hearing must be going bad. Could you repeat that?" he said, cupping his ear and leaning in closer. They were currently seated in a food establishment that was recommended by Rukia, since she and Ichigo frequented this place together many times, having dinner and catching up with each other.

Ichigo gave a bored sigh and resisted the urge to clip his friend on his ear. "I'm the third seat of the sixth division," he said again in a monotone for what seemed like the umpteenth time. It was bad enough that Renji was reacting in disbelief to his rank and Izuru and Momo were staring at him in shock, but Rukia was also sitting beside him and sniggering, which was not helping things.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, Renji's laughter slowly died down. "Seriously?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past couple of _hundred _times." He detected a strange tone in Renji's voice the moment he'd mentioned the sixth division, but he couldn't imagine why.

"Wow, Ichigo, that's some achievement. I don't think anyone other than Ichimaru-fukutaichou was made a third seat that soon after they graduated," Izuru said in slight awe.

"Those were my sentiments exactly," Rukia offered her opinion.

"So why the sixth division anyway?" Izuru asked curiously. "I always thought you'd join the thirteenth division, since that's where Rukia's at-"

"Or even the eleventh division, since you also enjoy fighting," Renji added.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Kuchiki-taichou seemed strong all round, so I decided to join his squad."

"But aren't most Captains strong as well?" Momo asked. "Surely it must be more than that. For example, I chose division five because Aizen-taichou is the nicest out of all the others!"

Renji snorted. "Come on, Hinamori, you didn't even meet the other Captains." Shaking his head, he promptly shifted his attention back to Ichigo. "Are you sure it wasn't to be near Rukia, since it's her nii-san's squad after all."

Well, that was one of the main reasons and deciding factors, but Ichigo wasn't about to tell Renji that. "Partly," he admitted, but nothing more.

Renji didn't look all that convinced. "If you say so," he said with a shrug.

Ichigo just scowled, determined for some payback. "But enough about me," he said. "What about you guys? How did you guys fair in your graduation exams?" Of course, he didn't tell any of them that he and Rukia already knew their scores.

"Eh, it was okay, I guess," Izuru said. "I got within the top few, I think. I wasn't really listening, since I don't think it really matters."

"Well, it does if you want to get to the division of your choice," Ichigo reasoned. "How about you, Hinamori-chan?" he asked, leaving Renji for last.

Hinamori beamed. "I did pretty well!" she said, then her face fell slightly. "Well, not as good as I'd like, but still pretty well either way."

"And how about you, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I want to know what you got as well, Renji," Rukia played along, realizing what Ichigo was trying to do, since she also knew Renji's character all too well. "Are you still blowing Kido spells up in your face? It's a miracle they even let you pass."

True enough, Renji took the bait, unaware that his two friends knew the truth. "Heh, who do you think you're talking to?" he snorted. "I would have you know that I'm much better at Kido now! Why, during the Kido practical, I hit the target dead on! It wasn't all that powerful, I'll admit, but pretty soon I'll be casting Kido spells in my sleep!" he boasted.

Both Ichigo and Rukia didn't have to glance at the confused looks on Izuru's and Momo's faces to know that Renji was lying right through his teeth. "That's great!" Rukia exclaimed, feigning ignorance. "So how well did you do overall?"

You could see Renji's chest puff out slightly. "Well, I'm only a few places below Izuru, but that's because of my Kido," he lied. "I was one of the top performers for Zanjutsu and Hakuda, but my Kido grades unfortunately pulled me down. If not, I would've been the top graduate this year." Well, that was true to an extent, since his Kido grades did pull him down.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks, both silently agreeing that now was a great time to call his bluff. "Wow, so Renji was only a few ranks below you?" she asked Izuru for confirmation.

"Uh-"

"Of course I am," Renji cut in before Izuru could say anything.

"Hmm, that's good to know," Ichigo said, nodding his head. "You know, one of the tasks I have as a third seat under Kuchiki-taichou is to do some paperwork for him, since he doesn't have a lieutenant. One of my tasks is to compile the names and scores of all the graduates every year."

Out from the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the grin on Renji's face vanish. He pretended not to see it and continued. "So I checked every year, nervously hoping that I might find your names written down. So a few days ago, I did the same thing, and I was real relieved to see that all of you managed to pass." At this point, he couldn't suppress a grin. "Naturally, I had a look at your scores since I have to compile them anyway."

"So you mean…" Renji said, looking at both Rukia and Ichigo, the former also shaking with suppressed mirth.

"I saw your scores, idiot. So what happened? Did you blow yourself up at the first spell or did nothing come out?" Ichigo asked, a huge smirk on his face. Rukia's lips were pursed together, obviously trying not to burst out laughing, but Izuru and Momo were laughing.

Renji scowled. "That's none of your business," he snarled, taking his annoyance out on the poor bowl of rice that was sitting in front of him.

"Well, you can't blame us for making fun of you," Rukia said. "You brought it upon yourself." Renji just fumed.

"Oh cheer up, idiot. You were right in saying you did well in all the melee combats. In fact, you were definitely one of the best," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed. "The only reason why we made fun of you was because you chose to lie when we asked you how you did. If you'd just admitted you suck at Kido, we wouldn't have focused so much on it."

Renji snorted. "Humph, like you two would've," he retorted.

"No, I guess not. We would still tease you regardless," Ichigo admitted, resulting in Renji's scowl deepening.

"Some friends you are," he grumbled. "Don't talk to me like you know me," he threatened. That only made everyone at the table smirk. They knew how thick-skinned Renji was; he'd get over it eventually.

* * *

Surely enough, by the time they were done with dinner, the relaxed atmosphere had once again returned, Renji reverted back to boasting about something he was good at, and they were happily talking among themselves. Even though this was the first time the five of them were able to seat as a whole group for more than five years, it was almost as if that span of time never existed.

They talked as if they'd been friends for many years, laughing and teasing one another, the group of newly graduated shinigami wanting to know what their two friends had been up to, while the two more experienced shinigami wanted to know what the three had been up to in the Academy.

"Oh, oh, I need to tell you guys something!" Momo suddenly said excitedly. "You remember my childhood friend Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah, he's the one we went to see as well," Renji said. "Why?"

"He told me he's considering entering the Academy!" she said in delight. "Apparently, he met a shinigami who told him he had extremely high reiatsu that was leaking all over the place, and recommended that he join the Academy."

"Wow, sounds like competition for Ichigo," Rukia said, nudging the shinigami seated next to her.

"How is that even competition? It's not as if we're fighting for a particular seated position," Ichigo retorted. The rest had nothing to say to that.

And so it was for the rest of the night. They spent their time talking, with Izuru and Renji deciding their squads in the process. They discussed their Zanpakuto names and abilities, all of them agreeing to demonstrate their respective Zanpakuto's abilities at an eventual date. Most of the time belonged to Ichigo and Rukia, who retold their many experiences and mishaps they'd experienced while the three had been languishing in the Academy. Renji was particularly delighted when he learnt (from Rukia) about Ichigo blowing up a high leveled Kido in his face. The fact that it was high-leveled and extremely difficult to cast did nothing to quell his glee.

Too absorbed with enjoying each others' company, it was already very late by the time they decided to call it a night. The newly graduated trio adjourned to their temporary sleeping quarters, eager to begin life as a shinigami, which left the remaining two. Ichigo walked with Rukia back to the Kuchiki Mansion before returning back to the sixth division barracks, glad that everyone was finally back together. Now that they were all certified shinigami, their adventure was only just beginning. Who knew what awaited them in the future.

* * *

_Oh well, like I said, nothing much on the plot front, but that shall end this chapter! The next chapter or the one after that will shift a few years to an important even in Rukia's afterlife. If you don't know what I'm talking about, exit this page now and go read the manga first, lol. But this time, she has someone extra with her!_

_Would Renji lie blatantly to make himself seem impressive? I don't know, but I considered that when he tried to use Kido to light up the corridors in Las Noches. The ending was a little forced though, imo. I wanted to add something extra in, like maybe bumping into a certain evil dude, but ultimately I decided not to._

_i never really understood why Renji didn't talk to Rukia during this point in canon, so I'm not doing the same here. As for Byakuya, the animosity will remain._

_But despite that, hope you guys still liked this chapter anyway. Hopefully I can complete another chapter by this time next week, but no promises. So next update will either be next Tuesday or Saturday._

_Hope you guys can show your support by dropping a review and putting a like/alert! Comments and suggestions are welcomed, but a reminder not to hate or criticize without backup! If not, see you guys soon!_


	27. Chapter 26: Officer Down

_Ok, here we are again. Like I said, another time skip. There wasn't any indication of when exactly this particular moment happened, so I'm putting it as pretty soon after. Oh, in case you didn't notice, I changed the summary slightly:)_

_Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has shown their support with their favs/alerts and reviews as well, and on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine._

* * *

Chapter 26: Officer Down

Five years later

Rukia scoured the location, looking for her target. The hollow she was tasked with searching for was located in this particular research facility in the living world. Although that sounded pretty much like a routine Hollow search and destroy mission, the brief report she'd gotten was a little strange.

The particular research facility the hollow was hiding in was completely deserted. It wasn't abandoned, and neither had the researchers gone home; they had all been wiped out by the hollow. That, however, was not the strangest part.

According to the report, the hollow had been caught by the researchers and they had been running tests on it. While it was possible that one or two of them were able to see the hollow, it was highly improbable for all the researchers to be able to sense spiritual pressure and as a result, see the Hollow as well. That meant that the hollow either had some special ability that allowed it to be seen by even spiritually unaware people, something she'd never heard of, or all the facility's researchers had all been able to sense reiatsu. In any case, the facility subsequently suffered a breach and the hollow had escaped, killing everyone in the facility.

What tests they were trying to perform, Rukia neither knew nor cared, but she immediately wondered why the hollow had allowed itself to be captured in the first place, only to kill the facility's people after that. Hollows usually wondered around without a goal, only stopping to attack anyone and everyone it came across. That actually showed a sense of sentience and self-awareness hollows rarely had, which troubled her. The report also came with a blurred picture of the hollow, which she couldn't really make out but it looked like nothing she'd ever seen before as well.

Her posture was relaxed, but her senses at full alert. It was dark, but she could rely on sensing reiatsu. The facility had almost no windows, so even though it was in the daytime, the place was still pitch black, although her eyes had already adjusted to the lack of light. Not only that, the silence was deafening.

Rounding a corner, Rukia found herself standing in front of some strange chamber that was half-closed by two large metal doors. Glancing inside, she saw the bodies of three people lying on the ground. There was no point checking to see if their souls were still there, since there was a hollow running around loose. Those bodies were nothing more than empty husks now. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check, just in case.

Drawing her Zanpakuto, Rukia entered the chamber. The first thing she noticed was that the bodies looked pretty much unharmed, but the necks appeared to have been snapped, given that the heads were twisted at nearly impossible angles. Looking closer, Rukia noticed that there was a look of abject fear on the faces of all three bodies. That could only mean that it was the hollow that was responsible. Whoever heard of a Hollow breaking necks?

There were cleaning materials, much like the ones she saw the fourth division using, strewn around the bodies, which meant that they were probably cleaners who, instead of meeting with a chamber that required cleaning, met with death instead.

Rukia shook her head at the foolishness of the researchers; she had to kill the hollow and allow their souls to be sent to Soul Society. Who knows, perhaps they would find their way to Kurotsuchi-taichou. Birds of a feather…

There was a piece of paper clenched in the hands of one of the cleaners, almost as if it was extremely precious to him. With curiosity getting the better of her, she bent down to retrieve the paper. After struggling with it for a moment, she managed to pry it from the body's rigor mortified hands and looked at it.

It looked like some sort of report, a strange one at that. There was a picture at the top, which Rukia recognized as a clearer picture of the Hollow she was tracking. It looked like a figure that resembled a human, but it had short, disproportionate hands and legs and a larger than normal head. The rest of the paper documented a brief description of the Hollow, which Rukia didn't bother reading through, because something else caught her eye. At the bottom of the page, the words 'Don't blink or it'll get you!' was scribbled at the bottom in a large font in Kanji.

Rukia frowned in confusion. What did blinking have anything to do with testing the Hollow?

Suddenly, she sensed a reiatsu moving towards her at an extremely fast speed, but not as fast as she was capable of with shunpo. It had to be the hollow. Whirling round, Rukia took on an attacking stance as the entity entered the hallway from which she'd entered earlier. She sensed it moving rapidly towards the chamber doors – then stopped right outside, blocked from her vision by the doors.

She waited for a few seconds, waiting for the Hollow to enter the chamber, but it remained motionless just beyond her field of vision, almost as if it was lying in ambush. But Rukia was way ahead of it.

"_Mai, Sode no Shirayuki,"_ Rukia whispered, rotating her Zanpakuto for one full cycle. It transformed into the pure white form of its released state, the air temperature around her dropping sharply. She didn't prefer using her shikai for taking down Hollows, especially in the living world, where passers-by could get affected. She was strong enough to take on the average Hollow without it anyway.

However, since this Hollow didn't appear to be a run-of-the-mill Hollow, she didn't want to take any chances. Besides, she was in a deserted facility, so it was unlikely anyone else would be wandering about. Furthermore, the handwritten words on the report didn't sit well with her. The words had been scribbled hastily, almost as if written in a panicked state.

Rukia took a few steps closer towards the doors and paused. No sign of the hollow. She took another step forward – and was slightly taken aback when the hollow suddenly appeared right in front of her. She hadn't even seen it move. She raised her sword, prepared to defend once it made the first move. She stared at it for a few unblinking moments, but it just stood there, not even moving an inch.

"What the heck…" she murmured to herself. The hollow's body was brown in color. Its hollow hole was in the center of its body, and its hollow mask did not have any facial features save for a few streaks of red and green that gave it the appearance of a face. Rukia braced herself, waiting for it to attack, but it stayed rooted in place.

Deciding she'd had enough waiting, Rukia stabbed her sword into the ground four times in front of her, all the while watching the Hollow warily. Each stab left a puncture mark on the ground from which ice particles flowed from. Drawing her sword back at eye level, she said, _"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"_ Thrusting her blade forward, an avalanche of frigid air erupted from the tip of her Zanpakuto and surged forward, straight at the Hollow who still hadn't even moved or made a sound.

The Hollow was engulfed by the cold air for a few seconds before the attack dissipated, leaving a trail of ice in its wake and completely encasing the Hollow in ice. Some of the ice shattered immediately, but the ice around the Hollow thankfully stayed intact.

Leaping forward, Rukia stabbed at the Hollow's head. The blade broke through the ice and ran right through the Hollow's mask and out the back of its head. When Rukia pulled out her Zanpakuto, the remaining ice shattered at the same time, freeing the Hollow. It didn't move for a few seconds as blood gushed from the wound it received before toppling over, collapsing onto the ground with a resounding crash.

Rukia looked at it for a few moments before leaving. That was definitely her easiest and yet most bizarre fight. It hadn't even tried to attack her, so she was left wondering how it managed to kill of an entire facility's staff.

* * *

Ichigo stared apprehensively at his target as it reared up, roaring into the sky. The noise was deafening, and if this hollow was loose in the real world, it would've sent nosy people running _towards_ it instead of away. Such was the inquisitive but annoying nature of humans. Thankfully, this Hollow was found in Rukongai, and although it had devoured quite a few unfortunate souls by the time Ichigo got there, no one else was stupid enough to go nearer.

Actually, this wasn't his target; it was tasked by a squad of division 6 shinigami, but they'd called for reinforcements, and with nothing to do, Ichigo answered the call.

"Ok, so what seems to be the problem?" Ichigo asked one of the shinigami as he stood in front of them, eyeing the Hollow wearily as it thrashed about on the spot. His Zanpakuto was already out, just in case the Hollow decided it got bored and started attacking them.

Actually, he could already see the problem. The Hollow was huge – more than five times his height, and it had heads. Yes, heads. Six of them. Joined to the short but broad body by a long neck, each head bucked and weaved in the air, attacking anyone that got too close. Each head looked distinctively snake-like, each having its own mask, and each equally dangerous.

"Uh… well, half the squad is out of commission. No one died, thankfully, but this Hollow's vicious. It didn't actually have six heads to begin with," the shinigami said sheepishly. "At first it only had two heads, but it sprouted more when we tried to kill it."

Ichigo frowned. "How is that even possible? Hollows don't sprout heads randomly," he said.

"Well, apparently this one does," the shinigami replied. "We tried eliminating it by normal means, namely breaking its mask, but it doesn't appear to be affected. We tried beheading it and severing the head at the base of the neck, but two new heads sprouted in place. We stopped when it had six heads and called for reinforcements."

Ichigo's frown deepened. "That's some high speed regeneration. Have you tried cutting all the heads at once?"

"We don't have enough people. Our squad only has five and three are already injured."

Ichigo nodded. "Ok, you did well. I'll take it from here." Without further ado, Ichigo rushed forward. All six heads turned to stare at him, and if he hadn't already been forewarned, he would've thought he was hallucinating.

This wasn't the first time Hollows with strange abilities popped up. A few days ago, Rukia told him about some hollow she'd faced which moved extremely fast but didn't seem able to move when she looked at it. Sometime last year, he'd fought a hollow which could traverse through walls as if they weren't there. A few years before that, there was that Hollow who had no face at all as well. Just a few days back, he'd fought another Hollow which had scythe-like blades for its two pairs of arms that only died after Ichigo had severed its arms; it still kept coming after him after he'd cleanly beheaded it. Not only that, there was also the training incident a decade ago back in the living world, which he was not likely to forget, and now this?

His thoughts were interrupted when the Hollow reared up and charged at him. It wasn't that fast, so Ichigo waited for it to get nearer before leaping up in the air. He stopped next to one of the heads and swung – then stopped, remembering that cutting off its head would create two more.

That little hesitation cost him, as one of the heads whipped towards Ichigo, crashing into him and sending him plummeting to the ground.

His remaining men yelled, "Kurosaki-senpai!" as they rushed towards him. However, they were prevented from getting closer when the Hollow didn't cease its attack on Ichigo. It continued lumbering towards him, one head whipping towards him again, forcing him to jump away.

"Get back!" Ichigo yelled at his subordinates. They complied, and without a second glance at them, Ichigo held his Zanpakuto out. _"Burst through the night, Zangetsu!"_ Before his blade had even completed its transformation, another head swung at him again. Ichigo raised Zangetsu, using the broad side to parry the attack in case he accidentally cut off the head.

The head collided with his blade, but Ichigo was forced to leap away as yet another head came whipping towards him from the opposite direction. He cursed when he found no reprieve in the air – two heads simultaneously attempted to take a bite out of him, forcing him to flash-step away.

'_I need to cut off all the heads at once,'_ Ichigo thought in frustration as he spent the next few seconds dodging the Hollow's heads. It appeared that the heads and necks were its primary means of attack; its four legs were merely for balance. He tried to find an opening to present itself, but none appeared. "Damned heads just won't keep still!" he snarled in frustration. For a moment, he considered using a new attack he'd learnt from Zangetsu a year ago but never had the chance to use it, but ultimately he decided against it.

As he ducked under another attack, Ichigo began yelling, _"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"_ He leapt over a low swing and pointed his finger at the Hollow. _"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!"_

A burst of light shot from his finger and sped at the Hollow. Midway, it split into six rods of light, but instead of hitting the body, it struck the necks, forcing them together and holding them in place. Some of the heads collided with each other, but it otherwise stood still, unable to move from the Kido.

Not wanting to take a chance in case it broke free, Ichigo immediately leapt towards its flank. He could already sense the Hollow straining against the Kido. Aiming carefully, making sure to line up all six heads, he raised Zangetsu high above him. Reiatsu, a mixture of his and Zangetsu's, began clouding the entire blade as he yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Cleaving the blade downwards, the familiar dark-blue crescent arc of energy burst forth, heading straight for the hollow. The beam connected with the nearest head – and went right through.

Ichigo's aim was true, and the crescent beam effortlessly cut through all six heads, severing each of them along the neck. As all six heads fell to the ground, Ichigo dispelled the Kido with bated breath. He didn't want to think about what would happen if it regenerated again. Thankfully, instead of moving, the decapitated Hollow toppled over and laid still.

As Ichigo stood over the Hollow, Zangetsu reverting back to its sealed state, the remaining two shinigami ran up to him. "Are the rest doing ok?" he asked them.

"They're fine; the medical division is on their way," one of them said. "I apologize on behalf of the squad, Kurosaki-senpai. We weren't competent enough to take down the Hollow."

"Don't be," Ichigo replied. "It wasn't a normal hollow. I probably would've gotten into trouble too if you hadn't forewarned me." When the shinigami said nothing, Ichigo continued, "I'll leave the rest to you, ok? Make sure the rest heal up properly and you guys can report back in."

* * *

Over the course of the past five years, many things had changed. After graduating, Izuru, Renji and Momo had to decide on their divisions. Momo decided on the fifth division (no surprises there), Renji decided to join the eleventh division (again, no surprises there), but Ichigo was slightly surprised to learn that Izuru joined the fifth division as well.

"I thought you wanted to join the fourth division?" Ichigo asked him the day after they got their postings. He, Izuru and Renji were all hanging out together minus Rukia who was busy and Momo who wanted to 'prepare' for her life in the fifth division.

"Well… I did consider going to the fourth division," Izuru said slowly. "But ultimately, I decided-"

"Bah, come on, Izuru. You're horrible at lying," Renji suddenly cut in. "He just wants to be near Hinamori," he clarified to Ichigo.

"What? That's crazy… that's not true!" Izuru immediately began stammering.

Renji grinned nastily and continued, "Quit trying to lie, or the next time I see Hinamori-chan I might just let something slip."

Izuru looked mortified. "You wouldn't dare."

"Really? Why don't you try testing it to see how well that theory works."

Regaining some of his composure, Izuru glared back at Renji. "No, you wouldn't dare, because Ichigo's right here and I can easily tell him that you have a cr- ahh!" He never finished the damning sentence as Renji immediately tackled him before he could finish it.

As his two friends scuffled, Ichigo looked on blankly, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu. "Renji has a what?" he asked, feeling like he'd heard something like that before.

"Nothing! I have nothing!" Renji hastily said.

"As I was saying," Izuru resumed, glaring at Renji. "I decided to join the fifth division because Aizen-taichou came to the temporary quarters yesterday to give a talk to all the new graduates about the different divisions."

When he heard that, Ichigo frowned. "Really? I don't remember any Captains visiting the place."

"Oh, he said he wasn't busy and was just passing by, so he decided to drop by. Apparently he still remembers us from the time we saved Hisagi-senpai. Said he would love for us to join his division."

"Bet Hinamori was thrilled," Ichigo mused.

Izuru grinned at that. "Yep, she was. Anyway, he gathered the entire group of graduates and talked about the divisions and what to expect from them. To cut a long story short, I decided to join the fifth division after that. Renji however still maintained his decision to join the eleventh division."

"But what was Renji saying about when he said that you wanted to be with Hinamori?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, he was just joking," Izuru laughed a little unconvincingly. "Right, Renji?" he directed at his red-haired friend through gritted teeth, sending a silent threat.

"Yeah. I was just joking," Renji confirmed. Ichigo wasn't sure what to say after that.

* * *

Beyond his friends' division postings, there weren't many interesting events over the past five years. Ichimaru-fukutaichou was promoted to a Captain a year after Momo and Izuru joined, vacating the lieutenant spot. Needless to say, that got Hinamori excited as well, and she started training so as to claim the honor of being Aizen's lieutenant.

By doing so, Ichimaru-taichou filled one of the two remaining vacant Captain's spots, leaving the tenth division as the only one without a Captain. At that point, heads were beginning to turn towards Kaien's direction, since he too was a prodigy and currently a lieutenant. However, much to Ichigo's chagrin, instead of playing down calls for him to be a Captain, Kaien did the next best thing – divert the attention towards Ichigo.

"Let's look at it this way, shall we?" Kaien told Ichigo with a grin when the latter complained to him. "Ichimaru-taichou completed the curriculum in one year, while I took two. Technically, you completed it in one and a half years, and don't argue about that," he added when Ichigo looked to do just that. "You and Ichimaru-taichou started out as third seats, while lowly me didn't. Need I continue?" he ended with a wide grin. "Besides, aren't you aspiring to be a Captain? This is a great time to step up to the plate!" Ichigo had no further arguments after that except for the standard 'I'm not good enough' reason. Like anyone was going to believe _that_ excuse.

The focus on him didn't last long though. Two years after Ichimaru became a Captain, waves were generated when a student finally managed to emulate his achievement of graduating within a year. That person was none other than Hitsugaya Toushiro, Momo's childhood friend.

Even the five friends were shocked. None of them expected him to do that well, not even Momo. They knew he had high reiatsu; they didn't know he was smart as well. Whatever the case, everyone was likening him to Ichimaru-taichou, calling him the next child prodigy. And apparently, that was not something that he was really happy about.

"He doesn't like to be labeled as a child. It sounds as if people are belittling him, even if they're calling him a prodigy," Momo explained to the other four. She had attempted to get Toushiro to celebrate his graduation with them, but he had flat out refused. Being more of an introvert, Toushiro didn't really like to mix before he'd joined the Academy, and even after becoming a shinigami, that wasn't expected to change.

"No one can really be considered a child in Soul Society," Ichigo pointed out. "He may look like a child but he's definitely much older than that."

"Those were his exact words, actually," Momo replied with a smile. "In truth, he's actually older than me by a few years, even though he doesn't look like it. That's one of the reasons why he's so annoyed every time I call him Shiro-chan."

Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. That was certainly something worth taking note of.

Because of his achievements, some people were starting to tip Hitsugaya Toushiro for the vacant Captain's spot, even though he'd only just graduated. The limelight gradually shifted from Ichigo, and when anyone asked him if he was ok with it, Ichigo would always reply by saying that he didn't really care; he never wanted it in the first place and he was glad no one was pressurizing him anymore.

Although that was what he told others, Ichigo actually did care – he saw Toushiro as a friendly competitor, something he was only willing to confide to Rukia. Although he claimed he wasn't good enough, Ichigo actually had his eye on the tenth division Captain's spot, and he was sure Toushiro did too. After all, being a Captain was everyone's dream, but only the truly gifted made it, and that was what the both of them were. That meant that if he wanted it, he would have to work hard for it – hard but cleanly.

* * *

So that was how five years came and went ever since all of them graduated and became fully-fledged shinigami. There was nothing else noteworthy after that. Beyond that, nothing else had changed, except for one thing.

"… while I didn't see it personally, my men said it had two heads at first," Ichigo told Rukia as they took a break from training. "That's a real strange ability, don't you think? I don't see what they would gain from lying."

Rukia placed both hands behind her head and leaned against the tree they were sitting under. "No, I don't think so. I notified Ukitake-taichou about the Hollow I fought a week back as well. He said that other squads have reported strange Hollows both in Soul Society and the living world as well. The twelfth division said they have nothing to do with it, although apparently Kurotsuchi-taichou claims he wished he did," she said, making a face.

Ichigo laughed. "That's typical of him. Did I ever tell you? I had the misfortune of meeting him last year when I had to deliver something. He got angry when he saw me, said I wasn't smart enough to enter, and promptly got Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou to throw me out."

"Well," Rukia smirked. "That's one thing he got right." She laughed as Ichigo scowled at her. The latter didn't retort though, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they rested.

Currently, the two of them were out in their usual training grounds. It was just the two of them; Kaien was busy, and so were Izuru, Momo and Renji. Well, Ichigo didn't really know about Renji, but he wasn't complaining. Besides, it was Renji's fault that he started bumping into Zaraki-taichou more often, who was still looking to fight Ichigo despite the latter's refusal to fight, but that's a story for another time.

They sat there for a couple of minutes before Ichigo turned to look at his long time best friend, only to find her leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. Unknowingly, he gazed at her for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing. Once he did, he quickly turned away, afraid that she might open her eyes and find him staring at her. That would be fun to explain.

Rukia had changed over the past few years. It wasn't anything extremely prominent, but she'd begun acting more dignified, and she held herself with a manner of grace Ichigo never really noticed until a year ago. Her behavior was also more restrained, although that didn't seem to apply when it was just the two of them. Courtesy of her 'noble training', he supposed. When he pointed that out to the Izuru, since he too was a noble, the latter had responded with confusion.

According to Izuru, Rukia was already acting more of a noble ever since he and the other two had graduated. "But why didn't I notice it before?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's because you hang with her so often that the changes became too gradual to notice. Despite only knowing her for a few days or so before she was pulled out of the Academy, I could tell than Kuchiki-chan had changed a lot."

Come to think about it, that rang very true. Before the others had graduated, if Ichigo wasn't busy with Division Six duties or training, he was either training with Rukia and Kaien or simply just hanging out with her. In fact, Kaien rarely joined them when they trained nowadays. Even with the other three occasionally joining in training or hanging out, it was usually just the two of them.

Of course, that didn't mean that he saw her everyday; even he didn't want that, but they hung out frequently enough. Put it this way: the thirteenth division knew him well enough not to confuse between him and Kaien, something other divisions still did occasionally. Besides, Kuchiki Byakuya knew that his third seat was very close to his sister. If he didn't approve of it, he would've said something, right?

Having grown up in Inuzuri together, Ichigo and Rukia had always been close. However, just like how it took him nearly a decade to realize she'd change, it also took him just as long to realize that their closeness had somehow… changed as well.

Although he'd always enjoyed spending time with Rukia, Ichigo didn't mind if she was too busy, as those times were pretty few. He would just do his own training or something. It wasn't like he was idle all the time, and he was usually the one that was busy instead. However, he didn't know why, but something seemed to have changed of late. For the past few times, if he was free while Rukia wasn't, he would feel a little disappointed. Why, he wasn't really sure.

As he began pondering these issues, Ichigo also started to take greater note of her actions. First, it was the subtle things. Her actions outside of training were, according to Izuru, more like that of a noblewoman – more refined, more graceful, and gentler. She was in no way crass in the past; rather, she'd always had an aura of gentleness, which allowed her to fit perfectly, unless it came to hitting him.

Then, it was the more obvious things, namely, in combat. Byakuya once told the entire sixth division that swordsmanship was more than just swinging some long killing instrument in the air. It was, in some sense, an art form, graceful yet deadly. Rukia, however, seemed to take it to the next level. Whenever she fought with her Zanpakuto's pure white released state, it never seemed like she was fighting; she looked like she was dancing.

Overall, she was still the young child who grew up alongside him in the dredges of Inuzuri, but she was also integrating herself to be more like the noble status that came with her adoptive family's namesake.

Whatever the case, it was annoying Ichigo, to say the least. Her changes seemed to have affected him as well. Ever since he started noticing the changes in Rukia, Ichigo found his gaze lingering on her longer than it usually did. He also found himself smiling, not smirking, every time he saw her, to the point that she started calling him soft.

But then again, he never took notice of how long he would keep his gaze on her. What constituted as staring at a person for too long anyway? And perhaps he'd always smiled whenever he saw her? What was wrong with smiling anyway? Why was he even _caring _about what he did around Rukia anyway? Gah! It was making him so confused! He blamed the changes. Though they made her more graceful, more beautiful, he didn't like the confusing thoughts that came along with them.

Just then, a voice suddenly shocked him out of his musings. "Ichigo? What are you doing?"

Surprised, Ichigo refocused his attention in the direction of the voice, and found Rukia looking at him curiously. "You were staring past me earlier. Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Uh, I was thinking about where all these strange Hollows might have come from," Ichigo said hastily.

Thankfully, Rukia didn't seem to sense anything strange. She nodded thoughtfully as she said, "Quite true. I wonder if it has anything to do with Hueco Mundo." Hueco Mundo is where all the Hollows originated from. Any soul that becomes a Hollow would transform there.

Ichigo had to resist breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, who knows? Not much information is known about the area. It could very well be the source of all these strange Hollows. I don't think even the Captains know much about that place."

Rukia nodded absentmindedly as she resumed staring at the sky. "What's with all those dark clouds?" she asked no one in particular.

Ichigo mimicked her and looked up. Sure enough, the Soul Society sky was, for some reason, overcast. "Beats me. I would say it's about to rain, but it never rains in Soul Society."

They sat and stared at the sky for a few more moments before Rukia said, "Maybe we should head back. Let's call it a day." Ichigo agreed, his questions of why he was feeling strange around her getting shelved away for a later date.

* * *

They began to receive vibes that something was wrong as they approached the thirteenth division. For one, it was noisy. It was never noisy in the thirteenth division, unless you counted the two fourth seats.

"Are they celebrating something?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

She frowned in return. "I don't think so. There was no mention of anything of that sort."

"Maybe Kotsubaki-san and Kotetsu-san are on a drunken rampage again…" Ichigo suggested.

Rukia involuntarily shuddered. "I hope not. Miyako-senpai is on a mission, and she's the only one they seem to be afraid of."

As they got closer, they both noticed that there seemed to be a sense of urgency and confusion in the noise. Sensing something amiss, they both ceased walking and switched to shunpo.

They arrived at the thirteenth division barracks only to find shinigami pouring out of it.

"What in the world is happening?" a bewildered Ichigo asked.

Rukia didn't immediately answer. "They seem to be headed for the assembly grounds…" Automatically, without having to confirm with each other, they both moved off immediately in the direction all the shinigami were headed – the assembly grounds in front of the thirteenth division office.

When they got there, they found both fourth seats, Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone, busy assembling all the division's shinigami, most of who looked like they didn't even know what they were doing there.

Rukia headed towards them, Ichigo following closely. "What's going on, Kiyone?" Rukia asked.

The small shinigami looked at her. "Hmm? Oh, Kuchiki-san. We have no idea. Kotsubaki and I received an order from Ukitake-taichou to assemble the entire division."

"Any idea why?" Rukia asked again. Ichigo didn't say anything since this was, after all, not his division.

Kiyone shrugged. "None. Ukitake-taichou did sound urgent though. No idea why; we don't want to question it. Perhaps you might want to ask? I think both Shiba-fukutaichou and Ukitake-taichou are inside the division office."

Nodding, the two of them proceeded to the office. While Ichigo stood to one side, Rukia approached the door, knelt and rapped on it. "Kuchiki Rukia, requesting permission to enter, Ukitake-taichou!" There was no response for a moment, but the door suddenly opened slightly. Surprised, Rukia looked up to see Ukitake staring at her.

He wasn't smiling. "Ah, the two of you are back."

"What's going on, taichou?" Rukia asked. "We came back to find the division assembling."

Ukitake looked as if he was pondering something for a few moments. Then, he said, "I think you should come see this for yourself." He paused for a moment before adding, "You too, Ichigo."

Exchanging looks with each other, Ichigo and Rukia followed Ukitake into the office. After taking a couple of steps into the office, they both found themselves frozen at the sight before them.

A stricken looking Shiba Kaien was staring at two bodies on the ground, both covered by a sheet. The faces of both bodies were exposed, one of which they both recognized.

Third seat of the Thirteenth division and wife of Shiba Kaien: Shiba Miyako.

* * *

_Yups. I'll leave it hanging there. The front parts were there just to give examples of strange hollows, cuz I highly doubt Aizen stopped experimenting with just Metastacia. As to whether Kaien dies... I'll leave it up to you to guess:)_

_Hmm... I don't think I have anything else worth clarifying... Oh right. In canon, Aizen took Izuru, Momo and Renji into the fifth division. Renji was shipped off to eleventh after he was deemed too rebellious or something. I forgot which chapter. However, I see no purpose with that, so I'll skip the part about him being in the fifth division._

_Bonuses if you recognize the descriptions of all those strange Hollows :)_

_Once again, hope you guys can show your support for this story by leaving your favs/alerts, and if you can review, that would be great as well! Next update should be next Tuesday as scheduled. I hope I never have to extend the time between updates though:(_


	28. Chapter 27: Losing

_As always, a scheduled update! Just so you guys know, this short portion wouldn't last very long. Perhaps until around chapter 30 or so. Either way, once that's done, I'll move on to the next big thing, whatever that is..._

_Before I carry on, I just want to thank **Starbell Fairy** for providing me a very good suggestion for future chapters. Not anytime soon though! It's thanks to such people that I can make this story enjoyable and believable, since I admit that my ideas aren't always very good, and I'm aiming at making it as realistic as possible :P Full credit shall go to her(?) if I do use it! ^^_

_Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favs/alert list and/or reviewed. It's real nice to see such support:) Extra thanks to those who provide opinions/suggestions as well; your help is greatly appreciated! Just know, of course, that I can't satisfy everybody._

_If nothing else, on to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine. Maybe I should just start putting 'see previous chapter' as a disclaimer next time.  
_

* * *

Chapter 27: Losing

The two of them stared in shock at the scene before them. Two bodies, one of them being none other than Shiba Miyako, were lying in the center of the office, both covered by a sheet each, so the extent of their injuries was not discernible, although the fact that both sheets were blood-soaked was information enough. Kaien was kneeling by his wife's side, staring at her lifeless form with a stricken and shocked expression. His hands were balled into fists on his thighs, each hand fisting a handful of his shihakusho and shaking slightly.

"Are they…" Rukia whispered hesitantly, as if talking might cause the room to explode.

"Miyako was dead on arrival," Ukitake said in a low voice as he approached from behind them. "Iwasaki, the only one left of her men, died soon after," he continued, referring to the other shinigami.

"How… What happened?" Ichigo asked in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from the two bodies. He'd heard of shinigami dying, he'd even seen shinigami get severely injured as well. Heck, he'd been one of them before, but he'd never seen a dead shinigami before. It took a lot to kill an average shinigami, so the damage a higher ranking shinigami could withstand would obviously be exponentially higher. But this… this was ridiculous. The sheets covering both bodies looked like they'd been dyed blood red. Could anyone's body hold that much blood?

Kaien was still silent, so Ukitake had to fill in for him. "We don't know for sure, but we do know it's a Hollow attack. You know that Miyako was out on a mission right? According to Iwasaki, they were attacked by a Hollow. The rest got wiped out, and I'm guessing Iwasaki was just barely able to carry Miyako back, but it was too late." He spoke in a voice so soft that Rukia and Ichigo could barely hear him, probably to make sure he was out of earshot of Kaien.

"What kind of Hollow is powerful enough to d-defeat a third seat?" Rukia said softly, choking slightly. Her whole body was shaking slightly, whether in anger or grief, Ichigo couldn't tell. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to Ukitake.

"We don't know. Iwasaki succumbed to his injuries minutes after returning with Miyako. He died of multiple heavy injuries and blood loss before he could tell us more – deep lacerations all over his body. Part of his chest caved in. With those injuries, it must've taken him the whole day to get back. He will be honored accordingly. Miyako… let's just say the Hollow was in the process of consuming her… I'm sorry you have to hear this," Ukitake said when both young shinigami gave gasps of shock. "We lost many good shinigami today."

"A Hollow like this… we need to get rid of it as soon as possible," Rukia said. Ichigo glanced at her again, just in time to see a solitary tear roll down her cheek. Her eyes, although red, were glazed with anger as she stared at the two bodies. Looking down, he saw her hand gripping her Zanpakuto extremely tightly, as if she wanted to break off the hilt.

He was concerned. Never before had he seen her so close to losing it. That was usually his job, although he knew how she felt. Rukia admired Miyako. Although Ichigo never really talked with Miyako, he could tell how much Rukia looked up to her. It had to be a horrible blow for Rukia.

He placed his hand over hers. She gave a start and looked at him. He stared reassuringly back at her, at the same time gently prying open the grip her hand had on her Zanpakuto. As if knowing what he was trying to do, Rukia's face softened as she relaxed her grip. Seeing that the coast was clear, Ichigo shifted his hand to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as they both turned back towards Ukitake, who appeared to have been waiting for them.

"Those were my thoughts exactly," he resumed. "I'm assembling an assault team to take down the Hollow. We know where-"

"No." All heads turned towards the owner of the sound. Throughout this time, Kaien hadn't moved, but now, he stood up to face his Captain. His eyes were closed, as if trying to compose himself. "Don't send anyone else," he said, opening his eyes to reveal a hardened gaze, a gaze alien to everyone else in the room except for Ukitake. "I'll go alone. Let me punish the Hollow responsible for this," he continued, his voice void of any emotion.

"But-" Ichigo started, but stopped immediately when Ukitake immediately stretched a hand out in front of him, requesting for him not to say anything.

"No," Ukitake said flatly. "It's too dangerous for you to go alone. We don't know what this Hollow is capable of. At the very least, you need backup. The assault team can be assembled in a day."

Instead of exploding like Ichigo expected him to, Kaien just stared at Ukitake. "Forgive me, taichou. I need to go, and I need to go now. We don't even know its name and appearance; you want me to just sit here and wait? We know its rough position; we have to kill it before it escapes. I need to go _now._ I'm sorry, taichou, but this is personal." His voice was strained, his body tense. Everyone could tell Kaien was using every fiber in him to stop from exploding with rage.

As he said that, Ichigo was immediately reminded of a particular lesson they had in shinigami duties back in the Academy. There, their instructor had told them that turning a fight personal was a recipe for disaster. Such a move would most likely cloud a shinigami's judgment, making them more likely to make rash decisions they would later regret.

At first, Ichigo had wholeheartedly agreed, but after seeing what the Hollow had done to Miyako, he could see why Kaien wanted to make it personal. He shuddered at the look of venom on Kaien's face. He couldn't imagine having a fight turn personal. Would he, like how Kaien wants to avenge his wife, have to avenge Renji, Momo, Izuru, or worst, Rukia? He hoped that would never happen to him, because others would have to forcefully restrain him from murdering the perpetrator.

Ukitake was silent for a moment before he said, "Very well, but in that case, I'm coming with you."

This time, Kaien did express surprise. "What? Taichou, you don't have to come along! You've only just recovered-"

"And I should just sit back and let you deal with this alone? Kaien, I know how much this means to you, and I'm not going to stop you. However, I'm not going to let you face this Hollow alone. The fact that it… What it did shows that it is no ordinary Hollow, and you can't go in without backup. We don't know its abilities, so we have to assume the worst. Since it'll take time to assemble a strike team, I'll go in their place instead."

For a moment, Kaien looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually, his shoulders sagged and he sighed. "Yes, taichou," he said in a deflated voice.

Ukitake walked up to his lieutenant and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but didn't say anything. Words alone were definitely not enough to calm his lieutenant. The best he could do was to provide support and help him see closure. "Let me go address the squad and we can leave immediately. Once we've settled this, I'll inform the rest of the squads and we'll give Miyako a proper funeral," Ukitake said. Kaien didn't reply, merely nodding resolutely in response.

As Ukitake headed for the door, Rukia suddenly ran up to him. "Taichou!" she called. "Let me come along as well," she said with determination.

Ukitake looked at her for a moment before managing a small smile. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised?"

"Forgive me, taichou, but I don't think I'll be satisfied unless I personally see Miyako-senpai's killer dead."

"Very well. But in that case, if I give you an order, you do as I say, understand?" Ukitake said, the seriousness evident in his voice. Rukia nodded, and Ukitake turned to leave the office.

Once Ukitake left, Rukia glanced back as Kaien, who had resumed kneeling in front of his wife's corpse, as Ichigo walked up to her. "You sure about this?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Of course I am," she whispered back in a set voice. "It hurts to know that she was suddenly just ripped away from us like that. I can only imagine how bad it is for Kaien-dono." Again, she glanced at Kaien, and Ichigo did the same. The two of them had no idea whether to leave Kaien alone or try to comfort him so they opted for the former, in addition to talking softly.

"I'm coming along too," Ichigo suddenly said.

Rukia didn't answer immediately. "There are a million reasons as to why you can't, so I'll just ask: why?"

"Eh, well, I know this doesn't really concern me, but I just can't sit back and idle. Besides, something doesn't really sit right with me. This sounds like the work of yet another one of those strange Hollows."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I thought of that too, which is why I asked Taichou if I could join the team as well. I don't think he would've allowed me to come if he didn't think I was ready. But anyway, I highly doubt Ukitake would allow you to join."

Ichigo frowned. "Why not? That reminds me though, I've been meaning to ask you about your status as an unseated-" Just then, Ukitake reentered the office. Before Rukia knew it, Ichigo had already made his way to Ukitake. "Ukitake-taichou, I would like-"

"No," Ukitake said flatly.

"Eh? Taichou, you don't even know what I'm about to ask, how can you just say no?"

"I know what you're asking. You wish to join, am I wrong?" Ukitake replied. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I cannot allow that. I'm not denying your abilities, but it's too dangerous and I cannot risk the safety of another squad's officer."

Not expecting that answer, Ichigo was silent for a few moments. "B-But you're allowing Rukia to go! Why can't I?"

"Yes, Rukia is strong. Perhaps not as strong as you are, but she's also a member of my squad. As such, I can decide whether or not to allow her to join. You however are not under my jurisdiction. I have your safety to be concerned about. What would Kuchiki-taichou say if I got his highest ranked squad member hurt or killed?"

Although he could see where Ukitake was coming from, Ichigo was not going to let it go that easily. "And if Kuchiki-taichou grants me permission?"

Ukitake hesitated for a moment. "Then you have to listen to whatever I tell you to do," he said none too happily.

"Thank you, taichou," Ichigo replied, but he simply stood still.

Ukitake stared at him for a moment. "I take it you've already asked for permission even before asking me?"

Ichigo gave an apologetic look. "I figured it'll come to this, and I was expecting you to say yes from the start, actually."

Ukitake just sighed. "Very well then. We'll wait for Kuchiki-taichou's reply.

* * *

Half an hour later, the team made its way out of Seireitei and into Rukongai, towards the location where the Hollow was slated to be. They left as soon as Byakuya replied, giving Ichigo the go ahead. Of course, that was done in Ukitake's presence, to ensure that Ichigo wasn't lying. What Ichigo didn't mention though, was that his request to his Captain was actually a watered down version of the incident; there was no mention of any deaths or lethal Hollows. He was still slightly surprised that Kuchiki-taichou actually allowed it though.

Either way, he joined the other three to form the assault team. Of course, before they left, Ukitake-taichou had to give both him and Rukia a warning.

"Now, since we don't know anything about this Hollow, it could very well be extremely dangerous. Therefore, you two will have to listen to everything I say. If I give an order, I expect you to follow it. If I say stay put, you stay put. If I say run, you run. I hate to do this, but if any of you refuse to follow, I will take disciplinary action against you. Understand? That includes you as well, Ichigo. You're joining this mission; you're under my command."

While they were waiting to set off, Kaien didn't speak a single word throughout, and both Ichigo and Rukia could tell that he was getting more and more agitated. Despite his calm posture, his jaw was set and his reiatsu was swirling angrily slightly around him. Even now as they travelled, they could tell he was anxious to get there as quickly as possible. Even as they travelled, Kaien always looked like he was itching to just speed off and leave the rest behind, but he probably didn't do that out of respect for his Captain.

They travelled for a good couple of hours, the sky turning dark as they did. While Kaien and Ukitake travelled in front, Ichigo and Rukia brought up the rear. "Nervous?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"I'll be lying if I said I wasn't. We're going in blind; I don't know what to expect. We could be heading into an ambush for all we know. But I don't want to back off now."

"Yeah… I do have this strange feeling that something's not right," Ichigo admitted. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." He didn't add, however, that he was worried for her safety. If Byakuya had denied his request to follow, he would've done so anyway. Thankfully, it didn't come to that. He probably wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt.

"Well, hopefully it's the Hollow's doom you're feeling," Rukia remarked. They both turned to look at Kaien. "Should we say something to Kaien-dono?" she asked in concern. "I'm afraid he might do something rash or get distracted… He's not in the best of minds right now. I'm really worried…"

"You can't really blame him for that," Ichigo said. "I mean, he's just lost his wife. I can't imagine what I'd do if were the victim instead. Probably the same thing, I suppose."

Rukia didn't answer immediately. "I'm not even your wife; why would you want to avenge me that badly?" she said softly, but just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

That wasn't really the answer he was expecting, so he blanched slightly and whipped his head towards her direction. "Why did you say that?" he asked hastily.

"Huh?" Rukia turned to look at him. "You heard me?"

"Yeah I did. What are you trying to say? That's not what I meant, you know. That applies to Renji, Izuru and Hinamori as well."

Rukia scoffed, rolled her eyes and looked forward. "Of course I knew that, idiot. Like I would want to be your wife," she said, turning back to look at him with a smirk on her face. "You think too highly of yourself," she teased.

Ichigo scowled at her. "I could say the same thing of you," he retorted before refocusing his attention in front. However, that thought didn't fully leave his mind. Having Rukia as his wife? That didn't sound like such a bad- Why in the world was he thinking about something like that? It's not like he wants that to happen… right?

After that little discussion, they both fell silent, but didn't stay that way for long though. Fifteen minutes later, Ukitake suddenly called out behind him, "We're here." At once, they all shifted to attention as they came to a stop inside a forest. They didn't have to spend any time searching though, because the second they stopped, they sensed a fairly large and dark reiatsu resonating somewhere deeper in the forest.

"Be on alert, everyone. We're near its lair; it could already be waiting for us," Ukitake warned.

"Should we draw our weapons, taichou?" Rukia asked.

"No, but stay alert," Ukitake replied.

* * *

"Grr… Fresh meat!" the Hollow growled as it emerged from its lair. "I smell fresh meat! Doesn't smell all that bright, but one thing's for sure – it'll definitely be tasty!" It stepped out about ten meters in front of its lair and moved no further, as if waiting for its prey to come to it.

Its lair was in a secluded area in the forest, a clearing surrounded by trees on its left and right and a cliff directly in front of it. Right now, the four shinigami were standing on the cliff, observing the hollow.

"There it is…" Ukitake said with his eyes narrowed. "I'm sensing no other reiatsu, so it's not trying to ambush us. On the other hand, that also means that there are no survivors. It must be confident about its abilities."

"It looks… strange," Rukia commented as well, her face betraying her slight unease, and rightfully so. The hollow had six limbs, all of which looked more like arms than feet. It had a large, flame-patterned mask and a flock of tentacles on its back that waved about lazily.

Ichigo on the other hand was staring at it in confusion. "I don't get it. Its reiatsu is not that high; it can't be higher than a tenth seat. How did it manage to eliminate an entire squad?"

"Don't be so quick to judge it, Ichigo. It's not an ordinary hollow; we don't know what it's capable of," Ukitake warned.

Below them, the hollow still hadn't made a move. "Hmm? Where are you, my prey? Surely you haven't come here expecting to leave again, have you?" it said with mockery.

Of course, none of them responded to the jibe. Rukia took one step forward, her hand already resting on her Zanpakuto. "Taichou, let me tackle it first and scout its abilities-"

"Taichou, permission to fight it alone," Kaien suddenly interrupted, the first words he'd spoken since back at the division headquarters. His Zanpakuto was already in his hand, gripped like a vice. He gave no inclination that he'd even heard Rukia talk.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at him in surprise. "But-" Rukia started.

"I don't think-" Ichigo added at the same time, but this time, they were interrupted by Ukitake instead.

"Go ahead," the Captain of the thirteenth division said. Immediately, Kaien was gone in a flash, dropping down towards the hollow.

Both Kaien and the Hollow turned to face each other and began an exchange of words. Meanwhile, Rukia, who was still shocked that Ukitake was allowing his lieutenant to fight alone, kept alternating her gaze between her Captain and the impending fight below. Ichigo on the other hand looked apprehensive as he stood at vigil besides Rukia, but he didn't seem as bothered as Rukia.

"We can't just let Kaien-dono fight alone," Rukia voiced her concerns softly but urgently to Ichigo. "It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah well, I agree with you wholeheartedly, but like Kaien-dono said, this is personal. I don't think he'll rest unless the finishing blow is dealt by him. He needs to be the one who does it," Ichigo replied. Although he tried to appear calm on the outside, he too was torn between letting Kaien fight alone and sitting it out.

"That doesn't mean we can't help him… I don't know… something doesn't feel right with this hollow," Rukia continued worriedly. "I mean… it did kill Miyako-senpai…"

Ichigo turned to look at his best friend, who had worry clearly etched on her face. "Come on, Kaien-dono's a lieutenant. I'm quite sure it'll take more than just a hollow to take him down. Let's trust that he can do it, ok? It'll be an insult to him if we don't think he's good enough," he said in an effort to calm himself as well. "But if things go wrong, we could always step in…" he continued, showing that he too wasn't really reassured.

Rukia looked apprehensively at Ukitake, whose eyes were fixed on the battle raging below, before turning to watch as well, still not without her misgivings. She still felt that she should have said something to stop Kaien.

* * *

When Kaien saw his wife's broken body, his mind just went blank. He saw red. No, it was impossible. His wife, such a strong and beautiful woman, just couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible. At that point, time seemed to slow for him. He wanted to grieve, yet he wanted to see his wife's killer being brought to justice. He vaguely remembered hearing Rukia and Ichigo talking, and he had to force himself to stay mute, to prevent himself from unleashing the rage building inside him on them. He remembered moving… he remembered saying something, but it was all just a blur. Next thing he knew, he was speeding through Rukongai, clueless about where he was going, but the reason why was feeding the rage that was building inside him. _'Just wait, Miyako. I'll avenge you.'_

The slight breeze, as well as the images zipping through his view, served to clear his head slightly. He glanced to his right and saw his Captain beside him, his face grim. Surely he was grieving as well, but no, Ukitake-taichou surely could not know how bad it hurt to see the broken and bleeding body of one's wife. Glancing behind, he saw Rukia and Ichigo, although he was a little surprised to see the latter. They were talking as they moved, not glancing ahead, for they would have seen him looking at them.

He observed them for a few moments, observing as Ichigo said something and Rukia replied back. He observed their faces – and another wave of sadness and anger flowed through him. The look of concern Ichigo was giving Rukia was identical to the look of concern she returned, whether they realized it or not. He knew that look all too well. It was the same look Miyako used to give him throughout their time together, whenever he left for a particularly dangerous mission. He allowed himself a small chuckle as he turned back in front. At least they were starting to be a little less clueless. He was afraid he might have to give either of them a little push… He just hoped nothing like this would ever befall either of them.

The reality of the situation returned as they came to a halt, and the moment Kaien laid eyes on his wife's killer, the red returned to his vision, and it took every fiber of his being to restrain himself. No, as much as he wanted to just tear straight into the Hollow, he had to follow proper protocol.

'_Just wait, Miyako. I'll avenge you,'_ he thought with a hint of sadness. No. That won't do. He had to be professional. His heart ached; he wanted nothing more than to rip it out and punish it for causing him so much pain. It just all seemed so unreal.

He vaguely heard Rukia saying something, but he didn't care as he said, "Taichou, permission to fight it alone." He had to do it. He had to be the one to destroy the hollow. He had to avenge his dear wife and free her soul. He couldn't- no, he wouldn't let anyone else deny him the finishing blow, lest they get hurt as well.

Even before Ukitake had given him the green light, he had already shot forward, landing some twenty meters in front of the hollow. Calming himself, he turned to face it.

"He he he… So you're first eh? You seem somewhat familiar…" the hollow said, then paused. It seemed to be looking at something, but through its huge hollowed eyes, Kaien couldn't tell. "Oh ho ho… A lieutenant? Whatever have I done to deserve such an honor? I suppose I should show some respect eh? You can call me Metastacia. It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" it said mockingly.

Kaien ignored the question, surprised that this hollow actually knew what a lieutenant was, but promptly shoved that thought away. That wasn't why he was here. "Before we begin, I just want to ask you something. How many shinigami have you eaten so far?"

"Eh? How many? I don't keep track of things like that."

"Then have you ever felt sad or regretful about killing?" Kaien tried again.

"Hmm… What kind of question is that? Of course I have a heart. For example, I'm happy that my prey decides to oh so willingly walk into my lair, I'm sad that a shinigami thinks he can avenge his mate's death, and most of all," Metastacia said as his reiatsu started climbing. "I really regret what happened last night, especially what was left of the female shinigami I ate last night! What perfectly good food! It's such a waste! Hee hee hee!" it said with glee.

Kaien stood there in stunned silence. "I see… But you're wrong about one thing though," he said as he began advancing forward. The air seemed to tense as his reiatsu sky-rocketed. "Sadness will be the only thing you feel when the shinigami successfully avenges his mate's death."

"Hee hee… Looks like you're not that dumb after all, I see. No wonder you're a lieutenant," Metastacia said gleefully. "Well, I've never eaten a lieutenant before. You must be tasty."

Kaien continued advancing. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then." With a flash, he was gone, and less than a second later, Metastacia suddenly roared in pain as his left front leg got severed cleanly at the base. It fell to the floor with a thud and blood gushed out, its other two left legs being the only appendages preventing him from falling.

Kaien suddenly appeared back at his original position. "What's wrong?" he asked Metastacia with a piercing glare. His leg lightly touched the ground and he disappeared again. Metastacia took a step back but this time, Kaien appeared behind it, hacking at its back right leg. "I thought you were going to eat me!" he yelled, once again slicing his Zanpakuto cleanly through. Metastacia turned, its tentacles whipping through the air where Kaien had been, but the latter had already flash-stepped back to his original position again. "Where's that confidence of yours now, huh?" Kaien snarled.

"Grr… Don't get cocky, brat! You're underestimating me!" Metastacia growled. As it said that, three tentacles burst from each limb before twisting together, reforming two makeshift limbs back.

Kaien just scowled. "Is that all? High speed regeneration? In that case…" He disappeared again, this time reappearing above Metastacia. "Let me make this slow and painful." Grabbing a stray tentacle with one hand and pulling it taut, Kaien raised his sword and said, _"Suiten Sakamake, Nejibana."_

A crack. Kaien suddenly felt his Zanpakuto's reiatsu wink out of existence. He turned round in confusion, a feeling that turned to shock as he witnessed his Zanpakuto shattering before his very eyes, leaving only the hilt intact.

"Although I can only do this once a day, I can make any shinigami who touches my tentacles lose his Zanpakuto." Kaien just stared in shock. "Like I said…" The tentacle whipped from Kaien's grasp before swinging viciously back at him. "Don't underestimate me!"

Without his Zanpakuto to defend himself, Kaien had no choice but to raise his arms in an attempt to defend himself, but to no avail. The tentacle whipped across his arm and torso; it was much sharper than it looked, opening a deep gash on both his arm and across his chest. Desperately trying to regain his bearings, Kaien kicked out against Metastacia, thankfully finding leverage on its body and launching himself back.

'_What the hell! What kind of rubbish is that? Destroying a Zanpakuto just like that, how can such an ability exist? Miyako must've fallen victim to that…'_ He had no time to relax, however, as Metastacia launched after him, much faster than he was moving. His eyes widened at the rapidly diminishing distance. "Shit-"

* * *

"Kaien-dono!" The moment they saw his blood splatter onto the ground, both Ichigo and Rukia cried his name out. Ichigo already had his Zanpakuto out, _"Burst through the night, Zangetsu!"_ His blade warped into its cleaver-shaped shikai and he propelled himself forward, followed immediately by Rukia, or so he thought.

"Ichigo! Stop!" a voice suddenly bellowed out.

"Huh?" Ichigo screeched to a halt and turned back, only to find that Ukitake had stepped forward and was now holding onto Rukia's arm, restraining her from going forward despite her vehement protests. "W-why?" he asked in disbelief.

"Taichou, please let me go! We must… Kaien-dono… we need to help Kaien-dono!" Rukia protested at the same time, but Ukitake didn't reply.

"Ichigo, step away from the fight or I might be forced to restrain you physically," Ukitake said again, his voice still dangerously calm.

Ichigo could hardly believe his ears. "Kaien-dono is in trouble! How do you expect us to-"

"If you help him, think about what would happen to his pride!" Ukitake said, his voice significantly louder now. "You can choose to jump in now and save his life, but you would have murdered his pride as well!"

A particularly loud cackle drew their attention again, and they turned round to see Metastacia whipping his tentacles out at Kaien again. Kaien ducked under the first one, caught the second just as it passed and pulled with all his might. Using his pure brute strength, Kaien managed to rip out the tentacle, drenching both his arms with blood. Without hesitation, he leaped back, but not before a third tentacle managed to slash across his chest again.

"He's getting creamed out there without his Zanpakuto!" Ichigo yelled in protest, rapidly losing his cool.

"What is pride without a life to contain it?" Rukia continued immediately after.

"Enough!" Ukitake finally yelled, and the two immediately ceased their protests. "Ichigo, I'm disappointed. I was sure Kuchiki-taichou would've mentioned it to you. Either way, you two better remember this. There are only two kinds of fights that are meaningful; fight for no reason and we'll just be barbarians – the fight for life, or the fight for pride." Despite his calm demeanor, Ukitake was still watching the fight anxiously, resisting the temptation to step in as well.

"Miyako and her men were killed, eaten and desecrated by this hollow. Right now, Kaien is- no, he needs to restore their pride, but most importantly, he needs to restore his own pride. He can't take this lying down. You may call it his stubborn streak, but unless he's the one who takes down his wife's killer, he wouldn't be able to find rest for them in his heart."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other for a moment before their eyes returned back to the battle. Ukitake released Rukia's arm from his grip, and for a moment, she still felt like bolting forward, but her tense muscles eventually relaxed in resignation. In front of her, Ichigo slowly dropped Zangetsu to his side, an identical dilemma running through his head.

'_Kaien-dono, you better make it out of there,'_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Kaien scowled at Metastacia with determined eyes as he tossed the tentacle in his hands aside, having ripped out yet another one.

"Hee hee… you can still fight even without your Zanpakuto. You're much more capable than I thought, brat." Kaien growled under his breath, determined not to let Metastacia get under his skin. That was proving difficult as he looked at the hollow mask, since it gave Metastacia a perpetual mocking expression.

"Of course, what did you expect?" Kaien shot back. "Against a hollow of your level, using Kido is more than enough. You wish to play with your food? Sorry to break it to you, but this prey only plays life-or-death games."

"… You sure talk big, brat. Heh heh… I wasn't planning on using this, but since you enjoy underestimating me that much…" as it spoke, each tentacle on its back broke apart into numerous fine thread-like objects. "You'll see where that gets you!" Metastacia yelled, and as if it suddenly imploded, all the numerous threads shot forward, straight at Kaien's face.

Completely taken aback, Kaien had no time to dodge, so he raised his arm to block his face as he prepared to leap backwards. What he did not expect, though, was for the threads to pierce right through his arm instead of flopping away. He gasped as he suddenly felt Metastacia's reiatsu spill into his body. He tried pushing it away, but instead of pushing it back, he was mortified to feel it not only pushing back but blending in with his reiatsu, changing it, turning it, taking over…

As his vision slowly faded, try as he might to resist it, only one thought burned through his fading conscious. _'I'm sorry, Miyako…'_

* * *

Ichigo was stunned as he watched Metastacia's body collapse and disintegrate into nothingness. He heard Rukia calling out Kaien's name, but when the latter turned round, Ichigo gave a gasp of shock. His mind still trying to wrap itself around what he was seeing, he almost didn't hear Rukia's cry of surprise. When he turned, his blood nearly drained away.

"Shit, Rukia!" He was too far away! Without thinking, he plunged his sword into the ground that was darkened by his shadow.

* * *

_Ooo... So Kaien gets taken over anyways. Will he make it out alive? I've more or less made my decision (not telling!), but if you still wish to attempt to sway me, make a good case! I have a reason for my decision of course, but who's to say?_

_What's with the ending anyway? Stabbing the ground... is he trying to carve a heart or something? Lol..._

_Any other comments... nope! So, continue showing your support by putting this story on your favs/alert list and/or drop a review with any suggestions or comments if you have them. Update will again be next Saturday night, so look out for it! See you all soon!_


	29. Chapter 28: Where Your Heart Is

_Back again! Sigh, as much as I hated that it happened, RIP, Byakuya..._

_Anyway, the conclusion of the fight ends in this chapter, and explanations will be given at the bottom. Some of you wanted Kaien to live, some wanted him dead. I can't please all of you so I hope those who wanted the outcome I didn't choose will be fine with it._

_Also, a new attack of Ichigo's! It may not be all that great, so if you guys have any possible tweaks or name suggestions, feel free to tell me._

_If not, on with the next chapter. Thank you for all the favs/alerts and reviews. Means a lot to me! Oh, before I forget, I actually passed 100k views two chapters back, but I forgot to mention it. Thank you all for reading this story and liking it so much!_

_**Disclaimer:** Oh I'm sorry, Bleach isn't mine. I thought you knew that already._

_**Edit: Due to opinions from some reviews, removing one section of this chapter. It shall appear again, probably in the next chapter:)**  
_

* * *

Chapter 28: Where Your Heart Is

All three of them looked on in trepidation as Kaien waged on against Metastacia despite the absence of his Zanpakuto. Ichigo and Rukia both looked on in particular awe, witnessing the ferocity of a lieutenant at battle. Even though they'd both trained in Hakuda, they'd never found a need to use it; it was usually used alongside their Zanpakutos and never by itself, so this was the first time they could see how it was used in an actual battle.

Kaien seemed to be holding his own. After the early scare, he seemed to be gaining the upper hand after getting hit in exchange for ripping out one of Metastacia's tentacles. He ducked and weaved, trying to land another proper hit, and after a few tense seconds, got past Metastacia's defenses and managed to rip out another tentacle.

Metastacia looked agitated as its tentacles suddenly broke apart into numerous thread-like objects. Words were exchanged, and before anyone could react, Metastacia suddenly appeared to implode – all the threads surged forward, heading straight to Kaien.

Rukia stared, too stunned to even react, as the threads reached Kaien and seemed to disappear into him. A few meters away, Metastacia's body crumpled onto the ground, seemingly lifeless. Kaien just stood there, unmoving. "K-Kaien-dono?" Rukia said uncertainly. Kaien didn't reply. "Kaien-dono?" she repeated again, feeling even more anxious now.

"You called? Ojou-san?" Kaien said, and immediately, Rukia's eyes widened. His voice was completely warped, with two different pitches – one his normal voice, and the other a higher pitched one. "What's the matter? Are you looking for me?" Kaien said again as he turned back. Rukia involuntarily took a step back the moment she saw his face, or the bottom half of it. His skin had turned a sickly olive green, and his tongue was sticking out. He was looking down, so she couldn't see his eyes.

"I smell the fear in you, ojou-san. Are you that worried about me? Am I that special to you?" Kaien repeated again as he looked straight at her, and Rukia gasped in shock. There were pale red flame marks around his eyes… no wait, those weren't his eyes. Kaien's eyes were completely gone, leaving behind two blank voids.

"What the hell?" Rukia breathed. "Kaien-dono, what happened-" before she could finish her sentence, a surge of reiatsu burst from Kaien, and he leapt up and straight at her.

"Since you like me so much, then you can be a part of me!" Kaien yelled. Opening his jaw wide, wider than any normal shinigami could, he dove straight at Rukia, ready to tear into her.

The burst of reiatsu, although strong, was not capable of paralyzing Rukia, yet she stood there, completely rooted and frozen, unable to move out of shock, stunned at the unrealism. Why was Kaien-dono attacking her? What happened to him? Completely blank at the sudden attack, all she did was take a step back.

She heard two voices yelling her name, which snapped her back to attention, refocusing on the figure speeding towards her. But he was way too close; she had no time to draw her Zanpakuto. Still, her shinigami training kicked in, and she bent her knees, ready to spring away, when two things happened in quick succession.

It was nighttime, and the sky was completely clear with the moon behind them, casting their shadows forward. With Kaien mere feet from her, a large, grayish blade, much longer than a normal Zanpakuto burst from her shadow and shot upwards in an intersecting course with Kaien, just as someone appeared in front of her, Zanpakuto drawn and held out in a defensive stance. The swish of the white haori identified the person as Ukitake.

There was a hiss as Kaien leapt backwards to avoid the blade, leaving behind a streak of blood to show that the blade, wherever it'd come from, had found its target. As the blade seemed to melt back into the shadows, Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who was standing some distance away, pulling Zangetsu out from the ground. He wasn't looking at her; rather, he was watching Kaien as the latter sailed backwards to land some distance away.

As her mind vaguely registered that Ichigo was responsible for the shadowy blade, Ukitake's voice diverted her attention. "Kuchiki, are you ok?" he asked, never tearing his eyes from Kaien as well.

"Ah…" Rukia mouthed, still in a bit of a shock. "Kaien-dono…"

"That's not Kaien, Kuchiki," Ukitake said warily. "Somehow… I think the Hollow has taken over Kaien's body- Kurosaki!" Ukitake suddenly yelled. Out of nowhere, Ichigo suddenly charged at Kaien. Cursing under his breath, Ukitake turned to Rukia even as he leapt forward. "Kuchiki, fall back!" he yelled out before he turned his attention forward, promptly forgetting about Rukia. "Kurosaki! Do not engage!" he yelled at Ichigo, even as Ichigo clashed with Kaien.

Forgotten by her Captain, Rukia just stood there, her mind going blank. Half of her wanted to do as her Captain suggested, but the other half refused to abandon her best friend and Captain. She was still reeling in shock over how quickly the situation had descended into chaos. Kaien-dono had been fighting the hollow that had killed his wife. Granted, it was another one of those strange hollows, capable of somehow rendering a shinigami's Zanpakuto useless, but that was less than a few minutes ago. Why were they being forced to fight Kaien-dono now?

Still, Rukia had little time to think. It wasn't long before she was forced to make a choice.

* * *

Earlier on, after getting halted by Ukitake, Ichigo strayed slightly from the other two to watch the fight more closely. From his vantage point, Ichigo could see that something was wrong with Kaien as the latter bent forward slightly, twitching a little occasionally. His skin turned a sickly olive green, and was that a tentacle concealed in the sleeves of his shihakusho? However, when Ichigo took a closer look, it seemed to disappear.

He could hear Rukia faintly calling Kaien's name, but when the lieutenant looked up, Ichigo gasped, and could immediately tell that things had taken a turn for the worst. His eyes were hollow, black voids and there were flame marks around his eyes, similar to the Hollow Kaien had been fighting. Immediately, his mind played back the scene of the Hollow's body collapsing, and he put two and two together – the Hollow had taken over Kaien's body.

However, as that thought ran through his mind, it was immediately shattered the moment he heard Rukia's cry of surprise. Turning to look at her, he was shocked to see Kaien speeding straight towards her, his jaws wide open and his arms outstretched, aiming for her neck.

Mentally kicking himself for moving away from her, Ichigo immediately raised his sword up and facing the ground, making sure it was directly over his shadow. "Getsuga-" he rammed his sword into the ground, fixing his eyes to somewhere in front of Rukia and praying that the moon was casting her shadow in front of her. "Kageyari!"

Instead of meeting with the ground, the tip of Zangetsu met with no resistance as it seemed to touch the darkened ground and coalesce with it. As Ichigo plunged Zangetsu into the ground, he felt his Zanpakuto's reiatsu materialize somewhere in front of Rukia, right where he estimated her shadow to fall on. As if the shadows were connected, Zangetsu's reiatsu seemed to split, yet remain whole at the same time.

Immediately, Ichigo projected his reiatsu into Zangetsu as he drove his blade deeper into the shadows, and a larger, shadowy version of Zangetsu burst from the shadows, slicing through the air as Kaien hurtled straight at it. At the same time, he saw Ukitake shunpo in front of Rukia, and Ichigo was slightly thankful that he hadn't struck Ukitake instead.

It was a direct hit, or it should've been, as the possessed Kaien managed to change his course in mid-air, leaping backwards instead, although he left behind a streak of blood to show that Ichigo did score a hit.

Cursing, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu up, and the shadowy blade in front of Rukia retracted back through the shadows. Casting a worried glance at Rukia to see if she was ok, Ichigo refocused his attention to the possessed Kaien as the latter sailed through the air before landing some distance away.

From that distance, Ichigo could see Kaien's body spasm as he got back to his feet. It was almost as if Kaien was trying to regain control from the hollow, causing rage and guilt to build inside Ichigo, guilt that he hadn't gone to Kaien's aid earlier. Damn that lousy hollow for trying to possess Kaien. There was no time to waste; he wasn't going to sit back any longer. He had to find a way to separate the Hollow from Kaien.

His decision set, Ichigo leapt forward and sped towards Kaien. Above, the sky darkened briefly before brightening again as the moon shone through a gap in the thick clouds. He heard Ukitake yelling at him, but he didn't care. He charged forward as Kaien looked straight at him, a huge gloating grin on his face. "Ooh, you must be my next meal. Come, come! You smell delicious!" Kaien said, and Ichigo heard the dual voice for the first time. Slightly surprised, that still didn't stop Ichigo. If anything, it only incensed him further.

"Get the hell out of Kaien-dono, you bastard!" Ichigo growled as he cocked his sword back. In front, Kaien raised his arm, ready to strike back. Ichigo swung, but before he made contact, he twisted Zangetsu ninety degrees, aiming for Kaien with the broad side.

Kaien's grin got even wider as he blocked the blow with his arm. "You're welcomed to try!" he cackled, and with a surprising surge of reiatsu, he pushed back against Ichigo. Not expecting that much strength in the retaliation, Ichigo stumbled back, and Kaien took the chance to leap forward and swipe at him with fingers that had taken on a sharp, pointed edge. Recovering in time, Ichigo hopped back again, but Kaien raised his arm and three tentacles shot from within his shihakusho and straight at Ichigo.

Horrified, Ichigo reacted quickly, swinging at the tentacles, successfully parrying them away. He didn't know what would happen if the tentacles touched him and he didn't want to know. Gritting his teeth, he skidded to a halt before leaping forward again, but Kaien jumped away as a white-cloaked figure suddenly hurtled at him.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Ichigo said in surprise. However, he stopped short the moment Ukitake turned and leveled a glare at him.

"Kurosaki, get back! What the hell were you thinking, rushing in like that?" Ukitake yelled at him.

He'd never seen Ukitake-taichou that angry before, but Ichigo stood his ground. "Kaien-dono needs our help! We can't afford to wait any longer!" he yelled back.

Before Ukitake could reply, a snarl distracted both of them. It was Kaien, and he was headed straight for them!

Ukitake leapt to the right to avoid the attack. Ichigo was directly behind Ukitake, so Kaien immediately switched targets. Seeing the possessed lieutenant speeding towards him, Ichigo seized his chance. He plunged his sword into his shadow – and met with solid ground instead.

"Shit!" Ichigo turned round to see that the sky was now overcast; the clouds had chosen that moment to completely block off the moon, removing his shadow. As soon as he did, he realized he'd made a fatal mistake.

Ichigo quickly turned round again, only to find Kaien right in front of him! He attempted to raise his sword, but it was too late. His head flared in pain as Kaien's clawed hands raked the side of his head, sending him flying. He flew some distance before landing and skidding a little on the ground. Looking up, in an attempt to regain his bearings, he saw an unrelenting Kaien bearing down on him.

"You're not going to get me that easily," Ichigo growled, scrambling to his feet. However, before he could retaliate against a rapidly moving Kaien, a wall of ice suddenly burst out from somewhere to his left and separated the two. Moving way too fast to slow down, Kaien collided with the ice, shattering the ice around him before dropping to the ground, dazed.

"Wha-" Ichigo turned towards the origin of the ice. "Rukia!" Said petite shinigami stood a few meters away, her sword out in the familiar stance of her second dance.

"I can't believe you need me to save your ass," Rukia joked, although her tone was anything but.

"Well, the weather chose the right time not to agree with me," Ichigo said warily as he didn't tear his eyes away from Kaien's stirring body. Sure enough, less than a second later, Kaien snarled and looked straight at them, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Kuchiki!" Before Kaien could attack again, Ukitake's voice suddenly rang out. They all turned to look at Ukitake, who was up in the air and charging straight at Kaien. The latter jumped away as Ukitake landed. "Kuchiki! I told you to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" he said as he faced Kaien.

"Forgive me, taichou, but I can't run away! Not with you and Ichigo fighting Kaien-dono! He needs us!"

At the same time, Ichigo said, "We can't let you fight Kaien-dono alone, taichou! He's our responsibility as well! You may need all three of us to remove the hollow from Kaien-dono as well!"

"Are you talking about me?" Kaien mocked from a distance. "So that's why you three weren't attacking. And here I was assuming you three were soft. You're trying to figure out a way to remove me from this guy's body, eh? Well, since I'm such a nice hollow, let me save you the trouble and tell you that it's completely useless!"

Dead silence fell on all three shinigami as the possessed Kaien continued talking. "This is different from possessing a living human's body! This guy's a spirit and so am I! This is not possession; this is union of two spiritual forms! Try as you might, we can never be separated again! All that's left to do is eat this body from the inside!" the possessed Kaien said before ending off with a gleeful cackle.

The three of them were stunned. "No… That's not possible…" Rukia breathed.

"There must be some way," Ichigo agreed. "Couldn't we send him to Kurotsuchi-taichou or… something?"

Ukitake didn't reply, his mouth set in a grim line. "I guess there's no choice then," Ukitake muttered grimly under his breath as he walked forward and raised his sword. Ichigo and Rukia looked at him for a split second before they realized what he was going to do.

"Taichou! You can't!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Taichou, we can still save him!" Ichigo argued at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you two, but what the hollow says is true. We cannot separate two souls if they fuse together. The only way now is to spare Kaien the ignominy of getting devoured by a hollow is to kill him."

"It could be lying!" Ichigo yelled, losing his cool. "So you're just going to give up of Kaien-dono just like that-"

"Kurosaki! Stand down! That's enough from you!" Ukitake suddenly turned back and yelled, and Ichigo realized he'd gone too far. "I'm about to lose a shinigami whom I regard as my best lieutenant and close friend! This doesn't make it any easier for me, but I'm not going to allow him to die such a dishonorable death and become hollow food! I won't let- cough cough!" Out of the blue, Ukitake bent over and began a huge coughing fit.

"Taichou!" The two young shinigami immediately rushed to his side. Ukitake looked up, and they saw a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth.

"Damn… Not… again…" he rasped. Beads of sweat were forming all over his face and he was breathing heavily, his illness obviously getting the better of him.

"Shit, we need to get him out of here," Rukia said anxiously. Before Ichigo could agree, they heard a loud snarl. They turned, only to see Kaien charging straight at them.

"Crap! Rukia, get Ukitake-taichou out of here!" Ichigo yelled as he charged forward without a moment's hesitation.

"But-"

"No buts!" Ichigo snapped as he swung at Kaien using the back of his blade. "Getting Ukitake-taichou out of here is our top priority! He'll be in danger in the state he's in if he stays here!" He blocked Kaien's strike and pushed back before turning to Rukia again. "Hurry!" The lapse in attention nearly cost him though. The moment Ichigo turned to Rukia, Kaien struck again, charging at Ichigo.

Thankfully, Ichigo turned back in time. Spotting the danger, he ducked as Kaien clawed at his head. As the latter sailed past him, reiatsu began engulfing Zangetsu. Ichigo turned as he yelled, "Getsuga-" He swung his blade across his body, "Tenshou!" and a sideways crescent arc of energy erupted from his blade and shot straight at Kaien.

The attack was dead on – if Kaien hadn't ducked. As Kaien twisted round to face Ichigo again, the attack sailed millimeters wide. "That was weak!" Kaien mocked. "Are you still trying to find a way to separate the two of us? I told you, it's useless!" He cackled again, but it was cut short when Ichigo seized his chance and shot past him, scoring a deep cut on his neck in the process.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Kaien asked in shock as he tried to stem the blood spewing from his neck. "You're just going to kill your comrade like that?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo growled. "I don't believe a single word you said. Oh, you'll die, don't worry about that. I'm just going to make sure you're out of Kaien's body before I tear you apart!" Despite his fears that what the hollow said was true, he had to hope…

Possessed Kaien's shocked look turned into a smirk. Without replying, he charged at Ichigo again.

"Oh no you don't," Ichigo said under his breath, and he responded in kind. This time, he decided to use his Zanpakuto properly; In order to remove the hollow, he had to incapacitate Kaien in order to get him back to Seireitei.

As the distance between them rapidly shrunk, Kaien suddenly landed in front of Ichigo before pushing himself forward with a new burst of speed, but not at Ichigo; instead, he launched himself over and past Ichigo.

"What the-" Ichigo screeched to a halt and turned around, only for his blood to turn cold. Standing some distance behind him was Rukia, who had obviously only just arrived after getting Ukitake-taichou to safety. However, she had clearly not expected Kaien to attack her, and thus stood there in surprise.

"Rukia! Move!" Ichigo yelled out loud, but Rukia merely brought her white Zanpakuto up, a conflicted look on her face. "Shit…" He brought his hand up and, with no time for incantation, said the first Bakudo spell that came to his mind. _"Bakudo #4, Hainawa!"_ A crackling rope of yellow energy burst forth and shot straight at Kaien. However, in his haste, Ichigo didn't aim properly and missed – just as Kaien collided into Rukia and a white blade, drenched in red, burst from his back.

It was then that the first raindrop crashed onto his face.

* * *

Moments earlier

"Cough… Rukia… cough…" Ukitake said between coughs as Rukia set him down against a tree.

"Taichou, don't speak. Just rest for now," Rukia said anxiously.

"Cough… no time…" Ukitake carried on relentlessly. "Rukia, I need you to… cough… I need you to do something…"

"What is it, taichou?" Rukia asked without hesitation.

"I… cough… I need you to… kill… cough… Kaien…" he coughed out.

Rukia was understandably shocked at the request. "But taichou, surely there has to be another way…"

"I'm sorry, Rukia, I really am. I wish I didn't have to lose my two highest seats on the same day, but there is no other way. As much as I wished there was, even Kurotsuchi-taichou said he's still working on a way to do so. Right now, that is no longer Kaien. You have to kill him, Rukia, it's the only way to save him from getting devoured by the hollow." The undisguised anguish in Ukitake's voice was enough to bring tears to Rukia's eyes.

"No… it can't be…" she said in denial. She couldn't believe she had to lose the brother she never had.

Just then, in the distance, she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ukitake worked up another coughing fit. "Go! Cough… you have to do it, Rukia… cough… I don't think Ichigo will… cough."

"Yes, taichou," Rukia said as she left to join the fray, all the while thinking of ways to separate the hollow from Kaien.

It was in this state of mind that she entered the fight. Distracted, her mind went completely blank when she saw Kaien speeding straight at her. Now, tentacles were emerging from his mouth and the voids that were his eyes, such that she almost couldn't recognize her lieutenant.

"Rukia! Move!" she heard Ichigo yell, but she merely raised her sword, completely uncertain of what to do. Should she kill someone she saw as her brother, or try to help him live?

Before she had time to come to a decision, she found Kaien directly in front of her and reaching for her neck, having misjudged the speed he was moving. She heard Ichigo yell something, but in her shock, she raised her sword up to defend herself – and felt the familiar sensation of her sword piercing through skin, flesh, and bone.

Her eyes widened in shock; her heart felt like it'd stopped. A figure leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder. A raindrop splashed onto her forehead, but she didn't seem to notice. Less than a second later, it began to pour.

"Kaien-dono…" she breathed. "No… Kaien-dono… I didn't want… I didn't mean to…"

"Shh… it's ok," she heard Kaien say, his voice solely his again. A hand patted her back, and she could see the exposed skin on his neck fading from green back to its original color. "I'm sorry that you had to do this…" he said, his voice weak and faded. "I'm sorry that my stubbornness dragged you into this. I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain."

"Kaien-dono, save your energy, it'll be ok!" Rukia choked, tears welling in her eyes, although it could've been the rain. It was all happening too fast!

"Don't worry… I'll… be fine…" Kaien said, his voice getting weaker. He hugged her tightly just as a soft thud sound approached from behind Rukia.

"Kaien-dono…" Ichigo whispered in shock.

His head lifted from Rukia's shoulder. "Thank you, Kurosaki… I'm sorry to have dragged you into this as well." The heavy rain had by now plastered his hair to his face, covering part of his vision.

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "No, don't say that, Kaien-dono!" his voice quavered slightly. He ignored the rain even as it obscured his vision.

"Thank you, taichou," Kaien then said, as Ukitake appeared next to Ichigo. "Thank you for letting me fight… until the end… even though I shouldn't have…" Ukitake merely stayed silent.

"No… please… Kaien-dono… you'll be fine… please!" Rukia cried, no longer able to hold back her tears. Kaien's voice was becoming softer… weaker…

"Don't worry, Rukia… just remember… follow your heart… Thanks to you, I can keep mine here… Ichigo… don't be content with what you have now… Keep trying, even if Byakuya tries to stop you… Thank you, you guys. Thank you." Already weakened from the hollow, this was just too much for Kaien to bear. A weak intake of breath, and his body sagged against Rukia, even as the rain pelted down upon them.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. With Ichigo around, I couldn't really blend him with the canon fight so I had to revamp it. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry to those who wanted Kaien to survive, but I personally don't see how Kaien can be useful if he survived. Sure, he might help in the Winter War, but I don't really see how. _

_Plus, my main reason was, as stated, to give the two stubborn shinigami a push in the right direction, and with Rukia probably in an emotional wreck... Well, you can see where I'm coming from, can you? I originally wanted to have Rukia sever Kaien's powers, but such a compromise didnn't really make a difference to me. I hope you guys are fine with that._

_To be honest, I completely forgot about Kyoraku's shadow based attack when I thought of this new one, so I hope Ichigo's attack isn't too similar:(. I kept 'getsuga' there, and 'kage' and 'yari' literally translates to shadow spear. If you guys can think of a better name, by all means suggest it! Similarly, if you think I can improve on this new attack, tell me as well, so don't hate the attack:( Oh, and if you want me to explain it fully, wait for the next chapter:)_

_Despite the two controversial decisions, I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter. Please continue showing your support with an alert/fav or leave a review with any suggestions and/or opinions. Next chapter will be next Tuesday, so look out for it!_


	30. Chapter 29: Survival's Guilt

_Ok, as an apology for editing out one section of the previous chapter, this chapter is being uploaded early, and with a longer than usual chapter! Unfortunately, it also comes with a very long author's note. Ready? __Remember the last time I received a flame? It was in chapter 20. As before, I will laugh at your shallow views before publicly shaming you here. _

_On that note, I would like to publicly apologize to **99 luffy** for her flame. **'you know I really pride myself on not cussing to often, but here it is F*** you asshole you definitely could have used Kaien... YOU MOTHER F****** THE ONLY THING SO FAR THAT HAS CHANGED THIS STORY IS THE TIME PERIOD THAT ICHIGO JOINED THE SHINIGAMI RANKS ... WHAT GOOD IS WRITING THE STORY IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THINGS UP WHAT GOOD IS ICHIGO IF HE DOESN'T ACTUALLY SAVE PEOPLE LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES HE IS NOT EVEN AS GOOD AS HE IS IN CANON IF HE FAILS AND FAIL HE HAS! YOU REALLY LET ME DOWN ON THIS ONE. Now with that said I'm gonna say don't bother to actually reply I'll probably just trash anything you send my way since in my opinion it is absolutely useless' **__Note: The censored words weren't censored, but I don't like profanities. Also, my grammar is not that horrible. It's word for word. Ellipses mean I removed a waste of words._

_So to **Luffy99**, grammar aside, I'm sorry that your pathetic brain capacity expects everyone to cater to your every whim. I'm sorry that you actually expected me to PM you and grovel at your feet for your forgiveness and make you feel satisfaction at deleting it. Instead, I'm replying you here, where you can't... uh... 'trash' it? I'm sorry you saw fit to hurl vulgarities at me even though you... uh... pride yourself for your perfectly clean mouth. I'm also sorry you sat up the whole night crying about how the world hates you._

_I'm sorry that the hands that wrote this story belong to me and not you. I'm sorry that your wild fantasies with Kaien have to stop here since he's no longer in here. I'm sorry that I've let you down, but your opinions do mean the world to me! I'm sorry that your personal attack and self-centered views turns your review into a flame, so I have no trouble slamming it. I'm sorry that I have so much more to say, but I can't be bothered._

_Finally, I would like to apologize for being a nice guy. I don't usually block others, but here it is. I will block someone a few days after this chapter is out. Lastly,I apologize if you couldn't understand a single word I've said. It's spelled S.A.R.C.A.S.M. Look it up. You're welcomed to try for anonymous reviews. I can tell it's you, and I will ridicule you again. __On an unrelated note, what happens when you block a user? Can they still see your story? Or does it only block them from reviewing or something? __Whew! That said, I hope the rest of you enjoy the next chapter! _

_**Edit:** Changed all the 'survival' to survivor. It was bothering me:/_

_**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 29: Survivor's Guilt

Rukia stumbled, not expecting Kaien's full weight to suddenly lean on her. "Kaien-dono?" No answer. The hand on her back went slack and drooped. "Kaien-dono?" she tried again, her heart breaking with every second. Perhaps the rain was masking his words? There was no longer the slight movement of his chest from his labored breathing. "No… no… Kaien-dono!" Rukia finally ended with an anguished cry as she sank to her knees, still holding onto Kaien's body.

Immediately, Ichigo was by her side, relieving the weight of Kaien's body from her. She resisted for a moment before letting go, her balled fists falling to her thighs, her body shaking with silent sobs. "I… I didn't… mean to…" Ichigo gently laid Kaien's body on the ground, almost as if afraid he'll fall apart if he did otherwise. He gazed wide-eyed at Kaien's body, too stunned to react. He wanted to deny it, say it wasn't so, but there was no denying it, not with the body of their lieutenant lying there.

Kaien looked as if he was sleeping, except that blood had seeped from his eyes and mouth, drenching his entire face red. Even so, the rain was slowly washing away the blood that was now flowing at a much slower rate. The scabbard of his Zanpakuto that was still hanging from his waist slowly faded from view; his Zanpakuto was disappearing, another sure sign that Kaien was gone.

Wordlessly, Ichigo then dropped next to Rukia and hugged her tentatively, trying to comfort her. As soon as he touched her, she willingly leaned into his chest as her sobs became more pronounced. "I… killed…" she stammered.

"No. No, you didn't," Ichigo replied immediately in a firm but soft tone. His heart ached, and he could feel tears threatening to break free, but he blinked them back. Rukia was an emotional wreck right now. He couldn't… no, he wouldn't cry. "You did what you had to do." He was unsure of what else to say.

Rukia just shook her head. "Kaien-dono… why?" Ichigo could only hold her tighter. Sure, he didn't want to kill Kaien, but somewhere deep down in him knew that he'd only been delaying the inevitable. Kaien had to die. There was no other way. He just didn't expect Rukia to have to- no. He was not going to pin Kaien-dono's death on her. She never wanted to do it. Ichigo cursed himself. Due to his own stubbornness, Rukia had to deal the coup de grace, and judging by her reaction, she blamed herself for it.

Her body was still shaking slightly from her faint sobs. Ichigo didn't know what to do except to hold her tighter. He didn't trust himself to comfort her; he didn't trust himself to speak and not break out in tears as well. It took all he had not to. So he resorted to holding her closer, placing a hand on top of her wet hair and stroking it in an attempt to comfort her. His shihakusho was drenched, and so too was hers, but neither made a move to get out of the rain.

Ukitake walked up to Kaien's body and crouched down next to it. He too stayed there for a few seconds, staring expressionlessly at his former lieutenant before he looked at Ichigo. "I'll bring his body back. You two… take all the time you need. I'll inform the Gotei about this. You know how to find your way back?" he asked softly. Ichigo nodded, vaguely realizing that Byakuya would probably find out that Ichigo wasn't entirely truthful with him. But then, he found out he didn't really care.

Ukitake closed his eyes, grieving for a few seconds before gingerly picking up Kaien's corpse and vanishing. Ichigo merely stared at the spot they'd vacated, ignoring the rain that washed ceaselessly over them. Rukia continued to cry silently into his chest, and Ichigo allowed himself a moment to process what had happened in the last few minutes.

Shiba Kaien was dead, less than a day after his own wife did. How was that even possible? How could someone as kind, as friendly, as good-natured as Kaien be dead? It just wasn't possible. And yet the sad truth had happened right before their eyes. It didn't help that it had been the only way to stop the hollow.

As soon as Kaien had breathed his last, Ichigo felt like some part of him had died along with him, despite knowing that Kaien's heart still lived on with them; Kaien had given the same lecture to him as well, all those years back. Now, it all seemed like an eternity ago. What he wouldn't do to just hear Kaien cracking one more joke…

At that point, he let his tears flow free, allowing the rain to wash them away almost immediately, almost as if he was washing away the pain.

Now that the reality of Kaien's death sinking in, Ichigo realized how different it was going to be without the division thirteen lieutenant around. He'd been more than just a trainer to Ichigo; he'd been a mentor, someone who'd followed his training extremely closely, as well as a friend, someone he could talk to as well. He'd been a part of their lives. That hole that his death had left behind would never be replaced.

Rukia unexpectedly clung even tighter to Ichigo, and he couldn't help but hate himself right now. How could he have let Rukia deal the final blow, despite knowing that she saw him as an older brother? If only he'd ignored Ukitake's orders from the start. If only he'd gotten the hollow to focus on him instead. If only he'd killed the hollow like Ukitake asked him to instead of having Rukia do it. If only his Kido spell had been on target. If only… But wasn't that all it was? What ifs? There was nothing else he could do any longer.

The winds seemed to pick up as a wave of cold air swept over the both of them. Ichigo shuddered slightly, but Rukia, as expected, wasn't affected by the cold. They sat there for another five minutes as the rain continued to pour. He was probably going to fall ill by sitting in the rain, but he didn't care. Instead, he pulled Rukia closer, trying to give her the warmth he couldn't feel. He didn't know if the cold would cause her to fall ill, but there was no sense in letting her suffer any longer.

Meanwhile, Rukia's sobs slowly subsided, but her head was still buried in Ichigo's chest, his shihakusho already soaked with her tears – or perhaps it was the rain. He wanted to leave and forget about this place, but at the same time, he would be forgetting about Kaien as well. How could he do that? Besides, he didn't know if Rukia wanted to leave, and he would stay with her until she did. Screw his duties.

Another ten minutes later, the rain slowed into a drizzle, and Ichigo suddenly heard Rukia say something, but her voice was muffled. "Huh? What did you say?" he asked as he held her by the arms. She looked up at him and yet another pang of guilt washed through him when he saw her violet eyes splotched with red and full of misery. She didn't seem affected by the cold, but her face was pale and devoid of color.

"Let's go back, Ichigo. Please," she croaked out. Nodding silently, Ichigo helped her up. She complied without any resistance, and once again, Ichigo felt disgusted at himself. In all his time, he'd never seen Rukia break down that badly. Sure, he'd seen her cry a few times, but two instances stood out – when they found their friends dead at the hands of two hollows back in Inuzuri and when they'd separated at the academy. However, he'd never seen her so small, so wracked with grief, and it wrenched at him. She'd always come across as headstrong and independent. He knew why though. She thought she was responsible for killing Kaien-dono, something that should've been his responsibility in the first place.

Gingerly, he placed a hand across her back and the other behind her knees before lifting her up, expecting her to either refuse outright or assault him. In fact, he hoped she did. At least that would prove she was still normal. His heart sank even further when she made no move to stop him, instead huddling closer to him. To see her like this – what kind of bullshit was that?

Wordlessly, he began the journey back, not even bothering about anything else. Sure, some part of him wanted to hold her like this, but he never expected it to be in these circumstances. How could he even bother about it right now? How could he insult Kaien by indulging in his own desires right now? He looked down at Rukia and looked at her emotionless face for a moment. It tore at him, but he refused to cry. He could only pray she will be fine.

* * *

It all just seemed so… unreal. She could hardly believe it. He'd already been weakened from the hollow, but she still stabbed him. She'd killed him. She was a murderer.

…No… It had to be a dream… it wasn't possible. He wasn't dead. He was only… sleeping. Yeah, that was it. Sleeping. This was all just a dream. Perhaps she should just take her Zanpakuto and run it through her aching heart. Maybe then she'll wake up.

But then, comforting arms enveloped her, arms that she recognized – Ichigo. Feeling his arms around her brought her a miniscule bit of comfort. He was holding her. It could make her feel happy; wasn't that what she wanted? But right now, how could she? At least she no longer had the urge to carve out her own heart.

But then, another thought crossed her mind, and she wanted to pull away out of guilt, out of shame, but found that she had no strength left to do so. She'd killed him. How would Ichigo react to that? Would he hate her? Would he shun her? How could he even like a murderer? Would she lose yet another person who had a special place in her heart? She didn't even dare look up, afraid to see a look of disappointment and betrayal. Perhaps she could get him to kill her. Perhaps it'll be better for everyone if she just died. She wouldn't sully the name of the thirteenth division if she died. She wouldn't disgrace the Kuchiki name. They would hate her anyway. She tried to speak, but couldn't. The rain was washing away the blood and washing away her strength.

Five minutes later… or ten… or more… she didn't know, but she didn't care. She wanted to go. She couldn't stay. Memories… Kaien… She couldn't stay. She had to risk it. "Ichigo?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

She looked up at him, bracing herself for the look of hatred that would definitely be on his face, but was met by a look of concern and sadness. That was good, right? But perhaps he was sad that his best friend was a murderer. "Let's go back, Ichigo. Please." Even she could hear the pleading in her own voice. He nodded and helped her get up as well. She tried to pull away, but she had no strength left in her. She felt him lifting her up gently, and she tried to resist. She didn't want to burden him again. Still, she found no strength to do so.

As they made their way back, she remembered how Kaien-dono had thanked her for killing him. That only brought tears to her eyes, tears she thought had been long cried dry. Now, only one thought crossed her mind. _'I'm sorry… Kaien-dono. I don't deserve your thanks. I don't deserve everything you've done for me, everything you were to me.'_

He'd been like a brother to her – one that, unlike her nii-sama, had been there for her all these years. In fact, Kaien had many similarities with her nii-sama. He was a noble, and a high ranking officer. However, he seldom acted like a noble, and he talked to his subordinates as if they were his equal. Besides her normal training, he was the one who'd helped her in her noble training (he never failed to mention that it was stupid and useless). He was the one whom she'd confessed her feelings about a certain someone to. But now, he was gone.

His last words kept replaying in a loop, the ghost of his voice haunting her ears. _"Don't worry, Rukia… just remember… follow your heart…"_ Of course, she knew what he was talking about – the one secret she entrusted him to keep – her heart regarding her orange-haired best friend.

* * *

_Two years ago_

_Rukia was bored. If she had a choice, she would've changed into her shihakusho and gone off to hang out with Ichigo. She'd been out in the gardens of the Kuchiki manor for almost half an hour as she waited for her next lesson on nobility to begin. Ever since she became a Kuchiki, she'd been forewarned that she would have to take lessons on noble behavior. No one, however, told her it would take so many years. Or maybe she was just slow._

_To her, noble training didn't really have much use. Some of her training seemed downright useless to her, such as how her handwriting should be according to the 'noble way'. In fact, she mused, if half the clan elders had been fighters, they would probably have already taught her how to fight 'the noble way'. What she didn't like though, was that some of the lessons talked about how nobles were better than the residents of Rukongai. Status wise, sure they were, but based on their attitude and character, they definitely weren't. No wonder some of the shinigami frowned on nobles._

_Of course, there were many positive points as well. As a noblewoman, some of the lessons included being more graceful and polite, among other things. Nevertheless, it didn't really seem all that important to her, but she did wonder if Ichigo would be impressed by the changes in her. It was strange though; why was she so concerned about how Ichigo perceived her?_

_Muffled voices floated in from the garden entrance. Two elders had just entered. They spared her a glance that lasted less than a second before resuming their conversation, not bothering to even respond when she paid her respects as they approached her, not bothering to lower their voices. Since they treated her like she was invisible, Rukia decided to shamelessly listen in on their conversation as they walked past her._

"… _I think he's abusing his rights as a clan head," one elder said. "He knows the clan needs an heir ever since that commoner died without providing one."_

"_We've given him a long enough grace period to grieve," the other clan elder agreed. "He'd better remarry soon, lest we have to turn to Rukia-sama for an heir." Rukia could hardly miss the condescending way the elder referred to her._

"_Imagine that. However, at this rate, it looks like we have no choice. We'd better choose a condidate from one of the better noble clans…" the first elder said. Their words faded out as they went out of range, but not before leaving a sour taste in Rukia's mouth. _

_It was times like these that Rukia wished she could just take out Sode no Shirayuki and freeze them all. Maybe then their heads would shrink enough to pull out of their stuck-up asses. She understood that she was technically not nobility; she had been adopted into it. However, that didn't give the nobles an excuse to be so damn hostile about it and address her with such scorn. It was as if they wanted her to leave, which probably wasn't that far from the truth. In fact, she probably would've done just that, if it wasn't for Ichigo making her life more tolerable, even though she didn't really confide this matter with him. Damn idiots…_

_After calming down, she began to think. She knew all about noble marriages; obviously, the clan elders didn't tell her about it. She'd asked Kaien about it._ _Most of these marriages were arranged, mostly done with either a political or power based motive. One of the main determinants of power a noble clan had was to have a clan member who was a high ranking shinigami, something easier said than done._

_That was one of the reasons why the Kuchiki clan was considered one of the great noble clans; Kuchiki Byakuya, as well as his late grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, was a Captain. The Shiba Clan likewise had a lieutenant and a third-seat shinigami. That was apparently one of the reasons why Izuru wanted to climb as high as possible – to restore power and honor to his clan. All the noble clans wished to have such status, and one other way was to be associated with other noble clans, and the only way to do that was through marriage._

_Things such as love were almost always never a factor in these marriages, which was why commoners marrying into noble families were rare and almost unheard of; in the past few decades, Byakuya's marriage was the only known case in recent decades, and that was only because he was the clan head. If it was anyone else, the chances of them marrying someone they loved who wasn't a noble were next to nothing. Thankfully for Kaien and Miyako, who'd undergone an arranged marriage, they'd liked each other from the get go, and that eventually blossomed into love._

_It was at this point of time that Rukia couldn't help but laugh. When the time comes, who will the clan elders force her to marry? None of the noblemen from other clans seemed capable or nice enough; they treated her the same way most of the clan elders treated her once they knew she was a mere commoner. No doubt these same noblemen would start professing their undying devotion to her the moment the Kuchiki elders decided to marry her off._

'_I wonder if I'd be able to marry Ichigo one day…' she suddenly thought. Then, she blinked, once, twice, before slapping herself hard._ _Where in the world did that thought come from? What was wrong with her brain? I mean, come on, how was that even possible? She could list down the reasons why that was nigh on impossible._

_Firstly, Ichigo wouldn't want to marry her. They were best friends, for one. Whoever heard of best friends hooking up? And she didn't love him, not in the romantic sense. Right? Even assuming on the off chance that she did, he definitely didn't feel the same way, and on the even unlikelier possibility that he felt the same way, the clan elders would definitely not approve. After all, they wouldn't entertain anyone without a noble status. She might even get Ichigo into trouble, since nii-sama was his direct superior._

_Sure, the two of them were more or less inseparable, despite their current statuses, and Rukia was completely fine with that. If anyone was to ask her what made her life bearable throughout her entire time in Inuzuri and her time so far in Soul Society, she would have the answer on her lips in less than a second – Ichigo. It was true, anyway. While she was inducted into the Kuchiki clan by the head, which was Byakuya, most of the other Kuchiki nobles still treated her like an outsider. Sure, there were some nice ones, but those were rare and few between, and the rest served to make her feel like an outsider in her own home._

_Well, if she could choose who she wanted to marry, she would definitely choose Ichigo… Wait… why was she even thinking about this? This was absurd! They were friends, period! Nothing was going to happen between them! Although, that didn't sound all that bad… Kurosaki Rukia… ah! She was going crazy!_

_After mentally berating herself multiple times, Rukia finally managed to shove that stubborn thought process away when a welcomed distraction came in the form of one of the maids arriving to remind her about her next class in noble training. Oh the joy…_

_Unfortunately, for the next month or so, thoughts about the possibility of Ichigo actually liking her in a romantic sense seemed to latch onto her brain and refused to let go. It was as if she'd unwittingly opened the floodgate to her emotions, only to find she couldn't close it any longer. It wasn't long before she began noticing that she seemed to feel happier every time she was with Ichigo, regardless of what they were doing, for absolutely no reason at all. Hiding her expressions was easy enough though; he would somehow manage to annoy her with his antics._

_Still, she began to realize that she was starting to take more and more notice in Ichigo as well, such as paying more attention to him and how simply sensing his reiatsu near her made her feel more reassured. She noticed that he seemed to look better when he smiled, even though he seldom did. Of course, she would never tell him any of that. Despite her best efforts, these random thoughts never seemed to go away._

_Ichigo was starting to invade her mind more and more often, and she found herself feeling quite irritated about it. It wasn't like she actually had feelings for him… right? Of course she didn't. She was just… concerned about him. Yeah, that was it! She also saw him so often anyways, so naturally he was always in her thoughts… Ok, maybe she did like Ichigo in a little more-than-platonic way. But that was all!_

_Nevertheless, those thoughts never went away, and Kaien eventually found out about it after he'd forced it out of her, but not before he promised to keep mum about it. After confessing to Kaien, Rukia had expected a fresh wave of teasing to commence. Strangely enough, all Kaien did was grin and say something very weird. "Don't worry. When the time comes, I'll remind your brother about it, and if he still refuses… No, scratch that. I'll hound him until he agrees."_

She hadn't understood it then, and she didn't understand it even now. However, she wasn't going to be able to ask him any longer. Kaien had allowed her to experience the brotherly relationship she never had with her real brother, but that was all not possible any longer.

* * *

It was well into the early morning when the two friends reached Seireitei. Thankfully, the guard at the gate didn't question them about their activities, considering the fact that Ichigo still had Rukia in his arms, and that their shihakusho were still slightly damp. Most of Seireitei was asleep, except for the occasional sentry. That, however, wasn't the case for the thirteenth division.

When they were nearing the division thirteen barracks, Ichigo noticed that the division was wide awake. The place was lit up with activity, although there seemed to be a sense of mourning around it.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo looked down at Rukia, who seemed to have returned to her senses and was now looking at the barracks. She turned back to him. "Thank you, Ichigo. You can put me down now."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Ichigo asked her softly even as he set her feet back onto the floor.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she replied, even as she stumbled slightly. "Let's go." Ichigo nodded, and the two of them wordlessly made their way towards the division thirteen offices.

When they reached there, a sight greeted them that wrenched at their hearts. The entire division was gathered outside the division office, with Kotsubaki and Kiyone watching over them. All of them were kneeling and had their heads bowed, and cries were heard from many of the shinigami. Needless to say, they were mourning the passing of their lieutenant and third-seat.

The two friends walked up to the two fourth-seats. Tears were streaming down Kiyone's face while Kotsubaki was staring at the ground with a stricken look. "Kiyone, where's Ukitake-taichou?" Ichigo asked

Kiyone looked up at him, blinking tears away from her eyes. "Oh, Ichigo-senpai. Taichou was called away for an emergency meeting."

At this hour, it was probably because of Kaien's death. "And Kaien-dono?" he asked.

"He's… his body is in the office, right next to Miyako-senpai," Kiyone replied as she sniffled.

From his side view, Ichigo saw Rukia walk inside the office even as Kiyone continued talking. "You went as well right, Ichigo-senpai? What happened?"

Ichigo half glanced towards the division office. He didn't know if he should tell the truth now; best if Ukitake-taichou was here. He didn't want to lie, only to have Ukitake tell the truth. Instead, he asked, "Did Ukitake-taichou ask you all to wait out here?"

Kiyone shook her head sadly. "No, not really. No one wanted to go back, and neither did we. Kaien-fukutaichou deserves that much."

Ichigo nodded, knowing that, in hindsight, it was a really stupid question. Kaien was well liked by his division; it would be disrespectful to put sleep over him. Rendered speechless, with no idea of what to say to the two fourth-seats or the rest of the division, Ichigo retreated into the division office, thinking he should try and comfort Rukia.

When he entered the office, his eyes immediately fell on the three bodies that looked like the focus of the entire office despite being placed to one side. Moving silently towards the bodies, he knelt beside Kaien's body, which was placed next to his wife. Ukitake must've cleaned his face, or had gotten someone to clean it, because his face was completely clean, making it seem as though he was just sleeping.

A lump formed in Ichigo's throat as a fresh wave of sadness enveloped him once again. He knelt there, wishing he could've done something different to change the course of events. He knew that shinigami and pluses died everyday due to hollow attacks or other problems; he'd seen some die right in front of him before. But somehow, he never expected any of his friends to fall into this category. It was on a completely different level, to see someone he knew up close and personal fall victim to a hollow attack. It just didn't seem possible for them to.

Sure, Kaien had kept his pride by taking on the hollow all by himself, but at what cost? Ichigo could tell that things just wouldn't be the same without Kaien around, but he'd only known Kaien for about a decade or so. How much different would it be for the rest of his division? How much different would it be for Rukia-

Wait. Ichigo looked up and around the office, realizing that he was alone. Where was Rukia? Wasn't she supposed to be in the office? A sudden surge of panic shot through him as he bolted to his feet. Did Rukia go off somewhere? He hadn't seen her go past him. In the state she was in, he was afraid she might do something stupid…

His eyes fell on the doors that lead to the back of the office. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were slightly ajar. He opened the doors slowly, resisting the urge to fling them open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the ground, her back facing him and her knees tucked under her chin.

Ichigo walked towards her and silently sat down next to her before placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her close. He didn't say anything, merely trying to provide her some reassurance.

"Afraid I'll cry or do something stupid?" Rukia joked humorlessly.

"I sort of panicked when I didn't see you anywhere," Ichigo admitted carefully. He looked at her, but her reddened, glassy eyes stared forward.

"I couldn't stay out there," she stated miserably, leaning her head on Ichigo's arm. "I couldn't stay in there knowing that Kaien-dono died by my hands."

"Rukia, that's enough," Ichigo said softly but firmly. "Please don't blame yourself for Kaien-dono's… what happened out there. You didn't want to do it. None of us wanted it to happen, but it did. In fact, I should be the one that's sorry. I should be the one who's taking the blame. I should have struck the final blow; instead, my refusal to believe that there was no other way forced you to deliver it instead, despite knowing how much he meant to you," he continued carefully, trying his best not to use the words 'kill' and 'Kaien-dono' in the same sentence.

Rukia stared up into the cloudy sky. "I could never blame you, Ichigo, you know that. In the end, I did it, and there's no turning back. Maybe some part of me feels glad that I saved him in the end, but in the end, would anyone care? What would his family say?"

Ichigo knew about Kaien's immediate family. He had a younger brother and an older sister, although their names escaped him. "Rukia…" Ichigo started, but Rukia turned to look at him, silencing him.

"What would they say if they knew I killed their brother, that he died by my hands? What would the rest of the division say if they knew it was me who killed the most well-liked lieutenant in Seireitei?"

"Rukia…"

"I'm in the same division as them, Ichigo. I'm too ashamed to see them. They'll see me every day, and they'll know me as the person who ran a sword through Kaien-dono. They aren't going to care that doing so was the only way to stop the hollow and spare Kaien-dono from more grief and pain, and I can't say I blame them."

Ichigo sighed. Rukia was suffering from a bad case of survivor's guilt, and he didn't know what to say. "You don't know that. I've seen the division 13's shinigami; they're all pretty nice people-"

"But none of them have ever experienced their lieutenant dying before their very eyes, have they? And towards you, they may seem nice, but not all of them still accept me, you know," Rukia said with a sigh.

Ichigo tensed up slightly. This was new. He hadn't heard about it before. "But why? I've seen how you work with some of them, and they seem to like you."

"Not all of them do, you know. Some of them still see me as this noble who managed to enter easily because my name is Kuchiki," she said bitterly. "They're looking for more reasons to hate me, and they'll definitely jump at this chance. The only reason why they don't do more is because Kaien-dono always asked them to lay it off. They don't even know how bad I have it at home…"

"What?" Ichigo blurted out, staring wide-eyed at her. "What are you… never mind," he shook his head. "Rukia, as curious as I am to find out what you're talking about, I don't think now's the best time. I don't want you to say something you'll regret later-"

"No, I need to say this," Rukia said with a shake of her head. "It's all just… too much, and I need to tell someone, and you're the only one I feel comfortable telling."

Ichigo relented, although he had a bad feeling this would cause more problems; however, for Rukia's sake… "They hate me, you know. All the clan elders in the Kuchiki clan hate me. Most of the younger ones are the same, with only a few rare ones being nice to me. They see me as nothing more than a commoner who doesn't deserve to be called a Kuchiki." Rukia proceeded to release all her bitterness and sadness, talking about how they treated her, some of them openly saying that she should be kicked out. "It's not all fun and games, you know."

As Ichigo listened, he started to feel anger bubbling inside him. However, he tried to remain cool. "Can't you get Byakuya to do something? He's the clan head; surely he can stop them right?" When Rukia hesitated, Ichigo started to see red. "That bastard. Please tell me he's not one of those that treat you badly."

"No, no! He doesn't," Rukia said hastily. "Or at least, I don't think he does."

Ichigo frowned. "What're you talking about?" When Rukia hesitated for more than a few seconds, he said, "Look, Rukia, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine. Just… Ichigo, before I continue, can you promise me this one thing?" Ichigo looked at her quizzically. "Can you promise me you won't do anything rash or disrespectful?" Rukia asked in a slight pleading tone. He didn't like where this was going but he agreed.

"Kaien-dono is… was like an older brother to me, because… Nii-sama never seemed like one."

What? What was Rukia talking about? Byakuya, who was cold but treated his duties as a Captain seriously, was not like a brother to Rukia? Ichigo knew his Captain's adherence to rules was extremely rigid, but he never expected him to do this to Rukia. Ichigo felt anger building inside him but managed to suppress it. The moment he could, he was going to have a nice talk with his Captain…

"He almost never talks to me. The only time I ever talk to him is when I report to him how my day or week went. He never asks me anything beyond that. He never says anything directly to me, and he only makes use of maids or servants to pass me messages, which are rare occurrences in the first place."

At the back of his mind, Ichigo remembered Rukia always expressing reluctance in going anywhere near Division six. At first, Ichigo had believed her excuse of not wanting to disturb Byakuya, but from what she'd just said, it was because Byakuya never talked to her. He didn't remember his living family, but he was quite sure that brothers did not shun their younger sisters.

"And you know what's even better?" Rukia continued, her tone full of bitterness and sadness. "Throughout these past few years, he's yet to even look at me in the eye once. It's like he doesn't even know I'm there." As she finished off, Ichigo was horrified to see a tear roll down her cheek.

Immediately, Ichigo felt horribly guilty. He seldom asked about her like back in the Kuchiki manor, because he thought everything was fine. The few times he did ask, Rukia had brushed them off, but he hadn't thought that much about it at that point. This was the last straw. Did his Captain even care about Rukia?

"Please don't confront nii-sama about all this, ok?" Rukia asked him.

"Huh? Rukia, how can I just ignore this? That's no way for anyone to live in Seireitei," Ichigo said in agitation.

"I know, but I'll settle it myself, ok?" Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't reply immediately. "It's been more than ten years already, Rukia."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want you to get into trouble. He's your direct superior after all," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked straight at her pleading eyes for a moment before sighing. "Alright, alright, I won't confront your brother. But please don't hold it all in like that, ok? I don't wish to see you suffer anymore than you already have. I can't be there for you every day, you know? As much as I want to," Ichigo added as an afterthought.

Rukia finally managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Ichigo. I wish you could be there for me every day too…" she said before looking at him. "By the way, what attack was that you used earlier?"

Ichigo looked at her, not knowing if she was actually feeling better or was just pretending so. Eventually, he decided that, if she wanted to take her mind away from this tragedy for just a moment, he'll help her. "Getsuga Eisou. As the name suggests, I can stab my sword into any moonlit shadow and project a blade out of another shadow. It has its limits though. Right now, I can only make use of any shadows cast by the moon, but eventually I can make use of the sun's shadows as well. I can't cast it if neither of these two are present, which was why it failed when the sky was overcast, nor can I use it against airborne enemies."

"Interesting technique," Rukia said before falling silent for a few more moments. "Thank you for being here for me, Ichigo. I needed to get that out of my system, but I feel a lot better now." Her voice was still soft, but at least she didn't seem like she was lying, or was she merely trying to placate him?

Ichigo stared back, her earlier words repeating in his ears. She wished he could be there for her every day? Did she mean… No, now wasn't the time. Pushing that thought away, he smiled and said, "Anytime. You want to get out of here?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, let me just stay here awhile longer. Go. You should get some sleep; you have your duties to carry out in a few hours time," she said before resuming her watch over the early morning sky.

"And how about you?" he asked in concern.

"I don't think the division will be doing anything today. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." When Ichigo didn't move, she looked at him again and managed a slight laugh. "No, seriously, I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid."

"In that case, take care. I'll come over again once I can," Ichigo said. He gave her a brief hug before getting up and leaving, but not before looking back at her a couple more times. You couldn't blame him though. This was the first time he'd seen her like this. He too felt the pain and wanted to grief, but if he did, who would be there for Rukia? She needed him. He had to do it for her. She'd suffered a double blow today. Not only did she lose someone so close to her, she had to be the one to deal the final blow. She was suffering from survivor's guilt – she survived, Kaien didn't, and she was blaming herself for it, even though she had no other choice. Even if she did feel better now, he was quite sure this would take much longer to get over.

Ichigo sighed. Perhaps he ought to talk to Ukitake-taichou and get him to monitor her. He wasn't a member of the thirteenth division; there was only so much he could help her. Right now, he could only hope and pray she'd be ok. Maybe he should consider a transfer… Just so he could be with her and make sure she's alright…

* * *

_My longest chapter to date. I blame the long foreword though, but it was necessary. Rukia might seem OOC, but don't forget, in canon, she had decades of experience in hiding her emotions, because she had no one to turn to, and she kept going on about how guilty she felt. Of course, that's not going to happen here. And is Ichigo too detached? I wanted him to not grieve as badly for Rukia's sake, but it may have come across as insensitive._

_Is Rukia's guilt-induced confession plausible? She does trust Ichigo after all... I had a friend who did something similar once..._

_As you probably would've noticed, the name of Ichigo's attack has changed, courtesy of **Ignisha**! The description given is roughly how the attack will play out. It may be tweaked in future, if you guys think you can improve it!_

_Like I said before, I welcome criticism, but if you ever think that I should only be writing to please you, like Miss **99 luffy**, you can expect me to shame you. With that being said, I hope you guys can continue showing your great support for this fic with a review, along with any suggestions/opinions, as well as your follows/favs. Next update will be next Tuesday, so see you guys soon!_


	31. Chapter 30: Words I Want To Say To You

_Back again, and this time, no long foreword! Lol. Anyway, some of you have pointed out that Ichigo's development seems a little slow. However, he's currently not under the threat of a war or Rukia dying to spam everything within a week or month. But you guys have a point._

_Also, about following canon, this particular part about Kaien is necessary for what I want to do. Once this part is over, I'll have years of gaps to play with. And remember the fifth squad Captain who claims to know everything? I don't want to give him that yet._

_Oh, and mistake in last chapter. The title's supposed to be Survivor's Guilt, not Survival's Guilt. I feel so ashamed :'(_

_Lol, as of this week, the number of hits I've gotten for my first chapter has surpassed the total of my entire first story! Thank you guys once again for your support, reviews and likes. You guys have motivated me to carry on, although I'm kinda slow right now._

_**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter, which says 'see previous chapter' and so on..._

* * *

Chapter 30: Words I Want To Say To You

Ichigo didn't feel like seeing any of the other division thirteen members as he left, so he skirted along the walls of the division compound. He tried to push away the sounds of mourning as he did, but failed miserably. When he reached the division compound's entrance, he was surprised to see Ukitake walking towards the entrance.

"Ukitake-taichou! Uh… I was just… going…" Ichigo stuttered, at a loss of what to say. There were so many questions on his mind; he didn't know what to ask. On top of that, he remembered how Ukitake had yelled at him for questioning his motives.

"Sou-taichou called for an immediate Captain's meeting given the… graveness of the event," Ukitake said, answering Ichigo's silent question for answers. "The fact that a lieutenant has fallen victim to one of these strange hollows has made finding their origin the top priority."

A shocking thought came to Ichigo. "You… didn't tell them it was Rukia who struck the final blow, did you?"

"Actually, I did," Ukitake said. Seeing the fearful look on Ichigo's face, he continued, "Don't worry. I don't intend to take further action on that front, and neither do the other Captains. The fact that Kaien had merged with a hollow made the law void anyway."

"That's good to know," Ichigo said in relief. "So who's heading the investigations?" he asked curiously.

Ukitake hesitated for a moment. "I guess it won't make much difference whether I told you or not. Aizen-taichou has been tasked to conduct on-field investigations while Kurotsuchi-taichou is attempting to figure out why they have different, unique abilities."

"Uh, thanks, taichou. Uh… I'll just be going…"

Ichigo made to leave, but was surprised when Ukitake asked, "Are you doing alright, Ichigo?"

Surprised, Ichigo looked at Ukitake's solemn face. "Huh? I'm fine, but, aren't you mad at me for disobeying your orders and disrespecting you?"

Ukitake shook his head. "I was, but I've no reason to be. You merely wanted to help Kaien; who knew that the hollow had such an irreversible attack? I personally wished that there was some way to separate the two of them, but you couldn't have known that. In fact, I'm sure Kaien would want to thank you for trying to help him to the very end."

"Yeah, perhaps, but in the end, Rukia was forced to do it instead," Ichigo said regretfully. "It was an accident, you know? She'd appeared behind me just when I leapt away from Kaien's attack. He changed targets and went straight for her, and she reacted instinctively. If only I wasn't too stubborn to see the futility of trying to separate them, Rukia would never have to deliver the final blow."

"I see. How's she handling it? Is she ok?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "She says she feels better, but I highly doubt that. In fact, she's suffering from survivor's guilt – says she wished she'd stepped in earlier or had tried to talk some sense into Kaien-dono."

Ukitake sighed. "She was always pretty hard on herself. The only times I ever see her fully at ease are when you're around. So where is she now?"

"She's behind the office. That reminds me though, taichou. Are you going to tell the rest of the division the truth?"

Ukitake hesitated for a moment. "I… won't do it if Rukia doesn't want me to, but the division deserves to know the truth."

"Well, you won't have a problem there, because she'll surely ask you to do so. In that case, may I ask you for a favor, taichou?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Thank you. Could you please stress to them that there was no other way to save Kaien-dono? Also, tell them that it was an accident and that Rukia is not to be blamed? I apologize, but I get the impression that some of the shinigami dislike her because of her noble status and they're looking for ways to discredit her."

Ukitake frowned. "That I can do, but what gave you that idea? The division advocates harmony and trust amongst its members."

"I apologize if I sound offending, taichou, but Rukia told me that there are a select few who dislike her because of her noble status, although she didn't name them. She did say that many of the nobles are usually stuck ups, and they're lumping her in with the same stereotype. Kaien-dono was always the one that asked them to lay off. I don't wish to baby her; she can take care of herself, but Rukia's already under an immense amount of stress. I'm very worried about her, and I can't always look out for her."

Ukitake looked at Ichigo with a strange look. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"That's because I… she's my closest friend," Ichigo said, feeling his face go slightly red.

Ukitake sighed. "Very well then. It's a little disappointing to hear about something like this, but I'll go talk to her, and I'll monitor the situation. Perhaps I can also get Kiyone to accompany her, since the two are also pretty close."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you, taichou, and thank you for showing me leniency over my insubordination."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go back and have a rest? You're not in the thirteenth, so I cannot exempt you from the day's duties."

"I'll be over to find Rukia when I can," Ichigo said before leaving. Ukitake watched him leave, feeling slightly guilty for not mentioning something. After everything that had happened yesterday night, he didn't have the heart to tell Ichigo that Byakuya wasn't happy when he found out that he'd risked his life without telling him.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how he managed to return to his quarters. With his mind swimming and a gut wrenching pain in his heart, Ichigo's mind wasn't on the path he was taking, and he stumbled a few times, nearly colliding into buildings and shinigami.

Eventually, he found himself finally in the relative comfort of his futon. He was still in his uniform, which was dry by then, and his Zanpakuto was dumped unceremoniously on the floor, but Ichigo found that he didn't care. Finally alone and not required to comfort anyone any longer, he laid there and stared at the ceiling. The pressure he kept inside him was finally released, allowing his tears to finally flow free as the reality of the previous night's events finally caught up with him.

It was strange though. Ichigo wasn't even in the thirteenth division. Unlike Rukia, he didn't see Kaien-dono everyday; most of the times he saw him was during training sessions with Rukia, so what was this inexplicable feeling of loss in his heart? Surely he wasn't that close to Kaien-dono? Ichigo tried convincing himself for a moment that Kaien's death didn't mean that much to him, probably in an attempt to quell the pain. After all, he was a guy! Guys didn't cry! But with his heart continuing to torture him, Ichigo had no choice but to concede: despite his seniority and rank, Kaien-dono had been a very close friend, and his heart was bleeding at the loss.

It was then that Ichigo's thoughts returned to Rukia, and how badly crushed she probably was. But which was worse? Losing a close friend or losing a brother? With the agony tearing at him, he could only imagine what Rukia was going through right now. Images of Rukia's miserable and vacant look flashed through his mind, and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. He almost wished that he could channel her pain through him, so that he could help her relieve some of it.

* * *

The sun hadn't risen, but the rest of the division was beginning to stir awake. Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't need to; he hadn't slept a wink. That wasn't the main reason why he was feeling tired though. All the adrenaline he'd accumulated decided to leave him the moment he'd collapsed onto his futon, but his worry for Rukia and guilt about Kaien refused to let him drift off. The streaks on his face where tears had fallen had dried up, but somehow, he didn't feel like it was enough. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep; he just couldn't.

Now, with the rest of the men waking up, none of them privy to the previous night's events, Ichigo had no choice but to drag himself up. He hoped his Captain would've nothing important for him to do today; he didn't feel like doing anything beyond sleeping and watching over Rukia, but he had to perform his duties, even though he didn't feel like it.

He took awhile to wash up, making sure to douse himself with cold water. It left him shivering violently for a few minutes after that, but at least it restored his alertness, although it did nothing to improve his otherwise exhausted appearance.

When he finally made his way down to the division courtyard, he saw Kuchiki Byakuya addressing the rest of the division. A flash of irritation shot through Ichigo as he remembered Rukia's bitter, grief-induced confessions about Byakuya's attitude towards her. Still, remembering his promise not to do anything, Ichigo merely quickened his pace to find out what his Captain was talking about.

"...The funeral will be held in a week's time, although only lieutenants and captains will be attending." Ichigo's heart sank as he realized that his Captain was talking about Kaien. Immediately after that, Ichigo wondered why such information was being disseminated, but Byakuya answered that question for him. Nevertheless, he joined the rest of the division to listen to what Byakuya had to say.

"…These recent development has resulted in Sou-taichou wishing for us Captains to remind you all about the unpredictability of the abilities of these hollows to avoid the unnecessary loss of lives. The fact that a lieutenant was killed is tantamount to the level of seriousness of this issue. I do not wish to hear any reports of anyone taking on a hollow on their own unless he or she is alone or your entire team is down, especially from the new recruits." His grey eyes surveyed the entire division until they came to rest on Ichigo. "Are we clear?"

"You're late, Kurosaki," Byakuya stated matter-of-factly. After the brief, Byakuya had dismissed everyone except for Ichigo and was now talking to him in the division office.

'_I wasn't aware of that, Obvious-taichou,"_ Ichigo thought in annoyance. _'So that's your first question, huh. No 'Is Rukia ok?' or 'Is Rukia hurt?'_ He scowled at his feeling slightly irritable from his inability to sleep, Ichigo found himself biting back a retort. Instead of asking how his sister was, like he imagined every brother would do, Byakuya simply said he was late. It wasn't as if he didn't already know why. "I couldn't sleep, taichou," he replied stiffly.

"I see. And why's that?" Byakuya continued coolly, although his eyes narrowed slightly at Ichigo's scowl.

'_As if you didn't know',_ Ichigo wanted to say. Ichigo was aware that calling him late was merely a pretense; his captain wanted to see him regarding yesterday. He already knew he was in trouble, since he hadn't been entirely truthful with Byakuya about the nature of the mission. Look what happened after that. So he grudgingly admitted, "I couldn't sleep after yesterday's events," since Byakuya obviously knew what he was talking about.

"I see," was all Byakuya said. He stared at Ichigo in scrutiny for a moment without saying anything. "You lied about the circumstances of the mission you were tagging along in." It was a statement, not a question.

Ichigo sighed. He was half expecting this already, but that did nothing to curb his irritation, which was growing rapidly. "I knew of the dangers involved in this mission, taichou, but I was willing to be a part of it. The fact that the thirteenth division third seat, Shiba Miyako, was killed in action showed just how dangerous this hollow was."

Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow. "In that case, why did you still join?"

"I joined because I was worried for Rukia, since she requested to join the mission. She went along with Ukitake-taichou and K-Kaien-dono but I was still worried for her, since we had no intel on the hollow," Ichigo asked truthfully, hoping to get some form of expression from Byakuya when he mentioned Rukia, to see if he was really concerned about her. While he didn't doubt Rukia, he couldn't see how Byakuya was able to ignore her. After all, while he was usually cold and aloof, he dutifully took care of his men, which was why he was one of the most respected Captains. Of course, Byakuya might've asked Ukitake-taichou about Rukia, but Ichigo wasn't going to believe it until he saw it for himself.

To Ichigo's growing anger, all Byakuya did was stared unblinkingly back. Did he really not care about Rukia's safety? Did he even care how Rukia was feeling right now? She'd accidently killed her lieutenant and was now feeling depressed and guilty, and her brother wasn't even bothered to ask if she was ok. The least Byakuya could do was ask Ichigo about his version of the events. This was ridiculous. Imagine if he never knew Rukia. If her own brother didn't even care about her, how was she going to get better? It was obvious what his Captain was going to do – dish out some punishment and carry on acting all high and mighty.

"Take the day off," Ichigo suddenly heard Byakuya say.

"Eh?" Ichigo's blinked, his anger replaced with confusion. That certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting, and his surprise rendered him speechless. He stood there staring at his Captain as if the latter had just cracked a joke.

"Yes, Kurosaki? I'm quite sure you heard me the first time," Byakuya said indifferently. "You are clearly incapable of doing anything productive today, and I do not wish to assign you something only to have you turn in slipshod work or endanger the lives of you and the men any further. You will still be expected to serve seven counts of regimental duties as punishment. Are we clear on that?"

Still shocked, Ichigo didn't really have much to say, so Byakuya continued. "I need not remind you not to take advantage of this… permission. I will not tolerate you returning tomorrow having disobeyed my orders. You can expect to suffer my… displeasure. Are we clear on that?"

Ichigo caught himself in time and said, "Yes, taichou."

Byakuya gave a slight nod. "You're dismissed."

Ichigo left the office, still confused over what'd happened. The last thing he'd expected Byakuya to do was to give him the day off. Once, Ichigo had returned from a mission well into the early morning, but was still expected to report as per normal that day, even though he didn't even have time to close his eyes. Well, the time did give him an opportunity to check up on Rukia. Hopefully she wasn't in the Kuchiki manor, because he highly doubted that he'll be let in. He wondered if Byakuya actually gave him time to spend with Rukia…

It was then that the anger returned. His captain hadn't shown even the slightest concern for his own sister; the day-off was definitely not given for Rukia's benefit. It was probably to prevent Ichigo from getting injured and creating unnecessary paperwork. Even so, wasn't he aware of the treatment Rukia was getting from the rest of the clan? How could he sit back and let his own sister suffer?

Ichigo wanted to believe that his captain cared, but all the evidence pointed to the contrary. The only times Byakuya had shown an inkling of concern were those times when he asked Ichigo if he'd been with Rukia, and come to think of it, it was more than half a year since he last asked.

Ichigo turned round, having half a mind to return to the office and confront his Captain, but hesitated. Eventually, he decided that now wasn't the right time. He hated the fact that he had to keep silent, but he'd promised Rukia that he wouldn't confront his Captain, at least not yet. Not only that, he was wary of the possibility of souring Rukia's and Byakuya's already strained relationship. Besides, he had more important things to worry about anyway. With that, he turned back round, although he knew that he was merely delaying an inevitable confrontation.

* * *

Seireitei seemed to be in mourning. Even the eleventh division, which almost always had a fight going on, seemed to be quiet. The thirteenth division was just appearing in his peripheral when Ichigo suddenly felt two familiar reiatsu leaving the division. "Izuru? Hinamori-chan?" Ichigo said to himself in confusion. He picked up speed to intercept them before they left.

"Izuru, Hinamori-chan, what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he appeared in front of his two friends, startling them.

"Wa! Ichigo-kun, you startled me!" Momo said.

"Sorry," Ichigo said apologetically. "I was afraid you two would leave before I caught up with you, so I had to be quick. Why are you two here?"

"We came here to see Rukia, see if she was ok," Momo continued. "We heard about what happened. Since Rukia belonged to Shiba-fukutaichou's division, she must be feeling upset."

The earlier anger Ichigo felt towards his Captain suddenly started seeping back in. A lump formed in Ichigo's throat but he swallowed it down, resisting the urge to lash out at his two friends. Rukia, sad? What rubbish! She was, and still is, crushed. They had no idea, how guilty she was feeling, how horrible _he_ was feeling.

His two friends didn't appear to notice his darkening face. "It's hard to imagine how it happened," Izuru said with a shake of his head. "So many lives lost. How did the hollow manage to kill a lieutenant and third-seat? It must've been real powerful."

"Don't you know what happened?" Ichigo asked in a low, accusatory tone.

Izuru must've noticed the look on his face, because he blinked twice before saying uncertainly, "Aizen-taichou only told us that a hollow was responsible and a funeral will be held soon. He didn't say anything else."

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, immediately feeling guilty for jumping to conclusions that they were being insensitive. The loss of Kaien was fraying his nerves quite badly. He didn't want to grief for Rukia's sake, but that didn't mean he wasn't affected. That was probably one of the reasons why he nearly lost his temper towards his Captain.

The least he could do was to tell them what happened, provided they didn't go around babbling about it. "Kaien-dono was killed by a hollow; that much is true. Rukia was there, and so was I," he told them glumly.

Their confused looks turned into looks of shock. "Oh no! Is she ok?" Momo gasped.

Ichigo sighed and shrugged. "What do you think? She's devastated. Kaien-dono was like a brother to her, and she… she feels like she could've done something to save him."

Momo and Izuru stared at him in silence. "What about you?" Izuru asked quietly.

"I feel horrible, but not as bad as I ought to be, which is making me feel guilty. Kaien-dono was my mentor as well, and I feel like I'm insulting him by not grieving. Perhaps the situation hasn't struck home yet, but I can't afford to lament! Not with Rukia in the state she's in."

"I don't want to sound like the devil's advocate here, Ichigo, but for shinigami, death is part and parcel of life. We all became shinigami knowing about the dangers it entailed, and that includes losing loved ones," Izuru offered.

"Like you are one to know," Ichigo scoffed without thinking, his irritation rising again.

Momo looked slightly taken aback while Izuru's eyes hardened. "My Otou-san was killed in action. My Kaa-san was so upset she killed herself without even sparing a thought for me," he said coolly.

His irritation vanishing again, Ichigo used both his hands to massage his temples in frustration. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No harm done," Izuru replied quietly.

"I just… I know all that; I just didn't expect it to happen to someone I know. Rukia's also in a right state and it's worrying me as well, and my temper's a little short right now."

"What happened to her?" Momo asked in concern.

"She's-" Ichigo stopped. For some strange reason, he didn't feel like telling them the exact reason why Rukia was feeling so horrible. Instead, he said, "She broke down. Bad. Probably spent at least an hour crying, and I had to carry her back to Seireitei. She stopped crying by the time we returned, but it was instead replaced with a sad and haunted look. I doubt she's anywhere near fine."

Ichigo turned away and looked into the distance. "Don't tell anyone, ok? I don't want her to be put under more unnecessary pressure. And speaking of secrets, that reminds me. Where's Renji?"

"He's probably still in his division. We wanted to go look for him but the eleventh division men chased us away," Momo said in embarrassment.

Despite himself, Ichigo gave a small chuckle. "Sounds like them. Most of them aren't interested in anything except a fight. Not trying to be prejudiced or anything, but I don't think I've ever seen any female shinigami in the eleventh. Although, I thought he would want to visit Rukia."

"Maybe he's busy," Momo suggested. No one said anything for a moment. "Do you think Rukia's ok now?" Momo asked quietly.

Ichigo frowned and looked at them. "Shouldn't the two of you know? I thought you guys went to look for her."

"Well, we did, but she's not there," Izuru said. Ichigo whipped round to look wide-eyed at him. "Don't look at me like that! We merely thought she returned home or something."

"Did you ask the rest of the division where she went?" Ichigo asked, determined not to lose it again this time.

"Yeah, we did. We tried asking one of the fourth seats but she said she didn't know. We asked Ukitake-taichou as well but he said she took off, but he didn't know where."

Ichigo didn't reply. Well, it was possible that Rukia had returned to the Kuchiki manor. For a moment, he considered asking Byakuya about it, but somehow, he didn't think that his Captain would know, and even if he did, he wouldn't tell him. Naturally, that did little to calm his now anxious nerves.

"Maybe I better go look for her…" Ichigo said.

"Do you need us to come with you?" Momo asked.

Ichigo considered that for a moment. "I think it'd be better if I went alone. Besides, I don't want you two to get into trouble with your Captain if you wandered off unannounced."

* * *

Rukia stood silently on the training field, Sode no Shirayuki in her hands and hanging limply by her side. A deafening silence settled over the area, and save for her, she was the only one around. Although it was considered part of the third district, this field which she and Ichigo called their own private training ground was located far enough away from the district's residents that none of its sounds permeated the field, aided at the same time by the trees surrounding them.

A mixture of emotions: guilt, rage, misery and longing swirled inside her, turning her reiatsu into a churning mess. It was giving her a headache; she had to release the pressure or she might just explode.

Holding her Zanpakuto by her side, she said in a low tone, "Some no mai." Swinging her sword out, she spun once to face the same direction, drawing a white circle with herself as the centre. She paused for the briefest of moments before yelling, "…Tsukishiro!" at the top of her lungs as she leapt away. A column of ice erupted from the circle and shot into the sky, stopping some fifty meters up, but she didn't notice. Landing on the ground, she wasted no time and punctured the ground four times with unnecessary force. "Tsugi no mai," she said loudly as she drew her sword back. "Hakuren!"

She thrust her Zanpakuto forward and a blast of cold air, larger than she'd ever performed before, shot forward, solidifying the air as it crashed into the ice column formed earlier.

The bottom of the column shattered, sending the rest of it toppling, but before it'd even started falling, Rukia charged straight at it. Yelling at the top of her lungs, she poured all her anger and misery into her strikes. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sliced cleanly through the ice, repeating it again and again, as hard as she could until all that was left was the cold air hanging around her.

She stood there for a moment, feeling a huge burden lifting from her heart before she sank to her knees and let out a sob. "Kaien-dono…" she choked out. "Damn it, Kaien-dono… why did you have to go like that? I could've scouted the hollow first… so you could be prepared… I could've… insisted… Why didn't you let me go first…"

Some part of her knew that she would've suffered the same fate if she had, but in her grief, anything was better than having Kaien do it, right?

Why had she never thanked him before all this happened? Why had she never told him how much she appreciated his dedication? He'd done so much for her. He'd stood up for her when she first entered, chasing away her would be tormentors; he'd been there for her training; he'd supported her when she'd been lonely, and most importantly, he, alongside Ichigo, had helped her grow stronger and made life so much better.

She hadn't even thanked him once for what he'd done for her, and now that chance would forever go begging. She would have to adapt without his presence, but could she do it? This morning proved how easier it was said than done.

_Couple of Hours ago_

_Rukia struggled to keep her eyes open as she trudged into the thirteenth division. Not long after Ichigo left, Ukitake approached her and ordered her to return home and get some sleep. She'd complied, but back in her room, despite being completely drained, she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to close her eyes, only to relive the events of the previous night._

_After an hour of listlessness, she eventually gave up trying to sleep, changed into her shihakusho and left. Besides, Nii-sama had, as expected, not even bothered to come check on her. _

_She spent the next hour or so wandering Seireitei aimlessly until daybreak, upon which she'd returned back to the division for any orders, completely forgetting they had been given the day off._

_There were only a few shinigami about, all with similar looks of sadness, but she didn't notice anything. She did notice, however, that none of them were giving her the disgusted, betrayed looks she'd been expecting, which meant that Ukitake hadn't told them what really happened. She hoped he would do it soon; the guilt was weighing down terribly on her._

_As she reached the office, she saw Ukitake emerging from the office. He saw her as she approached him and raised an eyebrow. "Rukia, what're you doing here? I thought I told you to go take a rest?"_

"_I know, taichou, but I'm fine," she sighed. "I came to see if Kaien-dono needs me to do anything." Her words didn't click in her brain; after all, it'd always been her routine. She stared at her Captain in confusion when he suddenly looked at her with sadness and regret. Then, it clicked. "I- I-" she stammered._

"_I'm sorry, Rukia," was all Ukitake said, but his soft eyes showed that he had so much more to say._

_She didn't reply, but tears were beginning to well up in her eyes again, and heaviness settled in her heart. It was too much to bear, and she turned tail and bolted off without another word._

_Ukitake made no move to follow._

She had no destination in mind; anywhere away from others would be good enough. Eventually, she found herself where she was now – the training grounds where Kaien had taught her, in need of a way to release all the emotions pent up inside her. And it worked. With every swing, every blast of ice from her Zanpakuto and with every yell, Rukia felt all the heaviness in her heart lift slowly but surely as she exerted herself for over half an hour. This feeling was enough to force her to tear up again. It did nothing to stop all the 'what ifs and whys' churning in her mind, but it was a start.

Feeling calmer, Rukia got up and walked towards the tree that was their unofficial rest spot. For a moment, she imagined Kaien hanging upside down on one of the sturdy branches, but she managed to push it away.

She sat down, bending her knees and supporting her chin on them. She stared at the ground, her mind too fatigued to think. She had no idea how long she'd sat there, but just as her eyes were about to close, she recognized a familiar reiatsu approaching.

Ichigo was fast approaching her location, and indeed, her mood slightly lifted when she realized he was alone, since she didn't feel like explaining her actions to others as well as… some other reasons. Despite her gloomy mood, she found herself smirking slightly as she kept her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. That wasn't all that difficult, since she felt like sleeping in the first place.

She heard soft footsteps padding up to her, but she kept her face impassive. They stopped right beside her, and Rukia wondered for a brief moment what he was doing when a rustling sound, a soft thud followed by a relieved sigh indicated he'd sat down beside her.

Silence. Rukia contemplated opening her eyes to see what he was doing when he suddenly said, "We both know this is wasting time, so you can stop pretending already."

Rukia snorted and turned round to find Ichigo watching her with concern etched into his face. That sobered her up pretty quickly. She sighed and turned back round. "The pressure was too much. I had to get away and be alone for awhile."

They both looked at her released Zanpakuto, which was lying on the ground between them. "Wanted to let off some steam, I suppose?" Ichigo asked. Rukia merely nodded and resumed her interest in the ground. "Well, I don't blame you. I guess this is why our instructors back at the Academy keep stressing that death is part and parcel of a shinigami's life. I just never expected that to strike true so close to home."

There was a rustling sound and she felt Ichigo scooting closer before and arm was placed on her shoulders. Still too exhausted to even bother about what she was doing, Rukia complied by leaning into him and wrapping an arm round the back of Ichigo's midriff. They sat in silence for a moment before Ichigo continued, "Would you believe me if I said this was the first place I looked?"

Rukia smiled slightly to herself. "You'd be in trouble if it weren't."

"You shouldn't run off like that, Rukia. We're both in this together, you know." He didn't voice it, but the concern in his voice was obvious.

At that, Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for making Ichigo worry. She knew he cared for her, even though he seldom showed it. He must've really thought she would do something stupid. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get away and be alone for awhile. I thought it'd do me some good, because I didn't feel ok this morning even though I told you otherwise. I didn't want to trouble you, and I didn't think you'd come look for me."

"Well, you succeeded on that count. So are you feeling better for real this time?"

"Yeah… I think. I don't feel that same suffocating pressure on my heart after letting off a few attacks with Sode no Shirayuki." She sighed. "Still, I wonder if I'll ever be able to fully adjust to Kaien-dono's absence. I accidentally called his name when I went to look for Ukitake-taichou, you know, because it's usually him I look for."

Ichigo didn't say anything and merely listened. "I may not be as close to him as you were, Rukia," he said after Rukia was done talking. "But I'm in the same boat as you. I too have to adjust to Kaien-dono's absence as well. Perhaps I may have an easier time adjusting, but what kind of person would I be if I don't at least make sure you get better?" He looked straight at her. "You're my best friend, Rukia. I'll be damned if I don't at least help you get through this."

Rukia managed a small smile. "Thanks, Ichigo. But it's going to be hard, won't it?"

"I never said it wasn't. That's why I'll support you, as I know you would for me. Besides," Ichigo gave a sad smile. "Kaien-dono will be with us forever, right? He entrusted his heart to us. I'm going to make sure it stays beating."

Kaien's words flooded back into Rukia's mind and she felt her mood lifting. "Yeah, you're right. I guess the least we could do is honor his name. Thanks again, Ichigo. It took you five minutes to accomplish what I've been trying to do for the past few hours."

Ichigo smirked. "Of course. I'm good at everything, remember?" Rukia could help but roll her eyes, and Ichigo laughed. "Come on," he said, getting up, much to Rukia's reluctance. He held out a hand to her. "I bumped into Izuru and Hinamori-chan just now. They're worried about you too."

Rukia frowned as she took his hand and he lifted her to her feet. "The two of them? What about Renji?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Beats me. Training? I'd go to the eleventh division to kick his ass, but I don't want to run into Zaraki-taichou. You're not too tired to travel back, are you?"

Rukia gave him a look. "I'm sad. I'm not weak."

She was surprised when he smirked at her. "So why are you still holding onto my hand as if you're going to collapse?"

"What are you-" It was then that Rukia realized that she was still holding Ichigo's hand. Scowling, she threw his hand down and aimed a kick at his stomach, which only made him laugh as he dodged it.

"Now that's more like the Rukia I know," he said with a smirk.

That made Rukia paused before she too broke into a smirk. Then, much to Ichigo's surprise, as well as her own, she threw her arms round him. "Thanks for making me feel better, Ichigo. I really appreciate it."

A shocked Ichigo didn't reply immediately, but he eventually returned the hug, patting her on the back. "Anytime," Ichigo said absentmindedly. "Anytime."

Neither was willing to admit they enjoyed the feeling of the other in their arms, and neither saw the smile on each other's face.

* * *

_So, still a little angsty here. Bouncing back so quickly after one chapter didn't seem realistic, but don't worry. Neither of them will be moping non-stop. I dislike those kinds, which is probably why I don't particularly enjoy dramas. A little bit of fluff at the end, but next chapter will have more... development. I won't say anymore about the two of them, so just wait till next chapter. You have been warned! Unfortunately, that's the part that's slowing my writing down :/_

_Don't hate me for Ichigo not confronting Byakuya yet! :( I spent a long time deciding on which action Ichigo would take. Ultimately, I think Ichigo would've listened to Rukia and left it for another time. Don't forget, Ichigo's not as impulsive here._

_Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Continue showing your support with a review, likes/alerts and it'll be greatly appreciated! Hope to get the next chapter out by next Saturday, so see you guys soon!_


	32. Chapter 31: Closure

_Uh... what am I doing updating a week late? This is the first time, but I'm sorry everyone! :( My term just ended this week, although exams are not over, and I had a four-thousand word essay due last week, as well as a project, and a three-thousand word essay due last Monday. Things were kind of crazy, and I really had no time to write. Furthermore, I must say I was completely lost on this chapter. First off, I suffered horrible writer's block. I've re-written it twice and edited it for double the amount, and it still seems lacking:( Oh well, hopefully you guys don't think so._

_Despite the main genres of this story, I've never been very experienced/comfortable with writing romance, something this chapter's focused on, which is what stumped me in the first place. It's about time I did though._

_Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, likes and alerts! We're closing in on a thousand reviews, so I hope you guys can continue showing your support. That being said, I've gained almost thirty additional favs and alerts each for the last chapter, but only twenty plus reviews? That's kinda disappointing :(. No matter though. On to the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Well, I know that the reindeer in Spain was hit mainly by the plane, but I don't know about owning Bleach._

* * *

Chapter 31: Closure

Ichigo looked up from the directions written on the piece of paper. He blinked, then looked back down at the directions to ensure that he'd gotten the right place. He was now somewhere in the 1st district of West Rukongai, not too far off from the West Gate, but that couldn't be right. Shouldn't nobles be staying inside Seireitei? He double checked his paper, and this was no doubt the house he was looking for. Oh well, Kaien-dono hadn't exactly been the typical noble.

The house seemed fairly ordinary enough, and the only sign that suggested it was owned by someone who was more well-to-do was its size. Oh, there was also that huge chimney thing that was for some strange reason covered with a white tarp. Still, it was nothing like the mansions of the other nobles, which were ridiculous in size.

This was supposed to be the house of Shiba Kaien, who, as far as Ichigo could tell, lived with his elder sister and younger brother, of which Ichigo had never met them both. All in all, it looked nothing like the house of a great noble clan, but from the directions he got from other nobles such as Izuru and other shinigami from his division, he was at the right place. Perhaps Kaien and his siblings lived apart from the rest of the clan.

Deciding that their decisions were none of his business, Ichigo made his way forward. It currently looked like no one was home though, but he noticed something in front of it as he neared the door. Upon closer look, he saw that it was a black cat. That was strange though. It was quite rare to see animals that weren't hollows in Soul Society. He supposed they existed though; how else did they get meat for their food?

The cat looked like it was sleeping, but as Ichigo stepped up to the door, it looked up and stared straight at Ichigo with its penetrating golden eyes, as if it was saying, "You don't belong here."

The look was enough to cause Ichigo to hesitate. "What're you doing here? I'm not doing anything wrong," he said to the cat, feeling slightly silly when he did. Cats couldn't talk after all. Still, it didn't react even as Ichigo stepped up to knock on the door, merely staring at him accusingly.

Awhile later, the doors opened to reveal a large, muscular man wearing a strange looking red hat. He leveled an intimidating stare at Ichigo as he stood in front of the door with his arms folded, effectively obstructing the way. "Yes? What do you want?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what Kaien-dono's siblings were like; he knew their names, but he didn't know what they were like. He imagined that they must still be grieving. Perhaps it wasn't really a good time to disturb them. Still, he wanted to help Rukia seek closure from her guilt.

He bowed. "I apologize for disturbing you, but I wish to speak to Shiba Kukaku-san."

* * *

A few days later

A disgruntled and sleepy Ichigo wandered the streets of Seireitei, trying to find his destination: a particular shop. It was now two weeks since that fateful day. The funeral was over a week ago, and while he wasn't able to join, Rukia had been granted special permission to by Ukitake-taichou. Needless to say, she didn't return in the best of moods.

Shortly before Kaien's funeral, Ukitake assembled his division to tell them exactly what happened on that fateful night, but not before confirming that Rukia was ok with it. As he did, he made it absolutely clear to his division that what Rukia did was an accident and that she was not to be blamed for Kaien's death. Anyone who gave her trouble was going to be severely dealt with.

Surprisingly enough, no one in the division did. They didn't hold it against Rukia, and some of her colleagues even came up to her to comfort her. Still, although she seemed normal and was back to her normal duties, she still occasional lapsed into a sullen silence. At other times, she just looked sad and lost. She acted as if nothing was wrong, but Ichigo wasn't fooled.

Of course, he never expected her to magically return back to normal overnight, but he hated seeing her like this. It was making him feel upset as well. Therefore, he wanted to try a different tact: get her to cheer up and help her to face a guilt that shouldn't even exist in the first place. There was only so much talking and comforting her could do.

But why was he feeling so tired in the first place? He'd spent the night supervising those shinigami on sentry duty. Since they had rotation, they were allowed to rest, but he wasn't. At least that left the rest of the day free for him so he could do what he needed to do.

He still wasn't happy with his Captain though. It wasn't about the punishment; he'd long accepted that he was responsible. However, he knew that Byakuya still hadn't even talked to Rukia or even showed that he cared. Well, perhaps his stance was that death is part and parcel of a shinigami's life, and that Rukia should just move on. That still wasn't a good enough excuse as to why he couldn't show some concern to her.

During Kaien's and Miyako's funerals, only the Captains or lieutenants could attend, so Ichigo couldn't go. However, Ukitake had granted special permission to Rukia and his two forth seats. However, according to Rukia and confirmed by Kiyone and Sentaro, Byakuya hadn't bothered approaching her. He stood at attention at his spot rigidly until the whole funeral was over, at which he left without even acknowledging his sisters presence. That nearly pissed Ichigo off so bad.

He'd already made up his mind. He was going to confront Byakuya about it the moment Rukia got better.

And speaking of Rukia, Ichigo was getting more and more pissed off with her, or more specifically, the state of mind she was leaving him in.

Ever since the tragedy, she'd never left his mind, not that she ever did in the first place. He was concerned for her, afraid that she would never feel better. He knew that she was a strong person, and she would bounce back eventually, but some part of him was urging him to stay by her side until she felt better, that he wouldn't be completely convinced until he saw it for himself.

He found his mood to be co-related to Rukia's as well. Whenever she lapsed into another sullen mood, which was the reason why he wanted to cheer her up in the first place, he would feel crestfallen as well. After all, how could he leave her to fend for herself? That would be a crime in itself. If he ever did that, he would force himself to fight Zaraki Kenpachi as punishment.

Over the past few days, while he pondered over how to pull Rukia out from her funk, his mind wandered back to the debate he'd been having right before the whole debacle with Kaien had begun. What was with these thoughts about Rukia? Why was he so annoyed when he couldn't spend time with her? Why was he so self-conscious about his behavior around her? Why was it getting harder and harder for him to look at her and be afraid that she might jump to the wrong conclusions about why his gaze seemed to linger longer than usual? And more recently, why was he so concerned over seeing her happy? He could write that last question off as a requirement for a best friend, but the others? He had no idea.

Wait… did he have feelings for her? No, that was absurd. All the questions he was pondering had perfectly good reasons. They were best friends! His constant thoughts about Rukia were because she was the closest to him. That had to be it, which would explain why he kept thinking about how beautiful she looked. He wanted to spend more time with her, because he cared for her, but that was normal, right? Friends cared for one another, so obviously he would want to stay close to her all of the time and look forward to spending time with her.

He was also self conscious about his behavior because he didn't want to embarrass her and he wanted to give Byakuya a good reason not to kick his ass if he ever asked Rukia out… Uh… that didn't seem like something a best friend would think about…

Oh. Maybe he did have feelings for her. What? He had feelings for his best friend? He didn't know what he was supposed to feel, so did he? Why did that sound like the stupidest thing he'd ever done? Firstly, there was the issue of her brother. Even if Byakuya didn't seem to care for her, Ichigo was quite sure he was not going to allow his third seat to date his sister. Then, there was Rukia herself. Surely she didn't feel the same way as well? His heart sank even as he tried to convince himself about that.

Maybe it wasn't how he thought it was. Perhaps it was just a short crush or something. After all, he'd known her for many years already. Why would feelings be surfacing only now?

He considered asking someone about his predicament. The first person he thought to ask was Rukia, but he immediately threw that idea out. His thoughts were about here. Was he going to ask _her_ why he was thinking of _her_? Somehow, letting her know sounded like a stupid thing to do. He was quite sure Kaien would've been able to tell him the answer, but sadly, that wasn't possible any longer.

Next, he considered asking his other friends. Renji though, was out of the question. Judging from their gatherings, he had the tendency of being unable to keep his mouth shut, especially on secrets he considered unimportant, and especially when he was under the influence of sake or any other alcoholic drinks. Momo was worth considering, but she liked talking to Rukia, and he couldn't risk her letting something slip. Finally, he decided that he would ask Izuru, who was the safest bet out of the three. Still, he didn't want to sound too desperate. He was going to have to take the questions slow. The answers however, were not what he expected.

"_Hey, Izuru, can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked, pulling him away from the rest of their friends. It was the day of the funeral. The ceremony had already ended, and the five friends hung out for awhile after that to help both Ichigo and Rukia. Momo was talking to Rukia and Renji had already managed to drink thrice as much as any of them had even as he listened in on the conversation._

"_Um… Yeah, I guess. What's it about?" Izuru asked in confusion._

"_Well… it's about…" Ichigo hesitated. "It's about Rukia."_

_At this point, Izuru cracked a grin, but Ichigo didn't know why. "It's about time you wised up about your feelings for her."_

_That caught Ichigo off guard. "You know? How did you know?"_

"_You haven't exactly been very discreet about it. It's quite obvious to others. Fortunately, or unfortunately for you, Rukia doesn't know. Yet."_

_Ichigo scowled. "Don't you dare tell her. And I don't see what's so amusing about this."_

_Izuru sobered up slightly, but he was still grinning. "It's highly entertaining, actually."_

Well, so much for being subtle. The good news was: he knew what was going on: he had feelings for Rukia. The bad news was: he didn't know what to do next. The worst news was: if Byakuya found out, he was likely to get attacked. He supposed the next course of action would be to see if the feelings were reciprocated.

* * *

Eventually, Ichigo found the particular shop he was looking for. He heaved a sigh of relief and would've smiled if it weren't for what he was looking for. He didn't understand how Rukia liked _it._ The things he would do for her… definitely a lot, in this case.

One hour later, Ichigo entered the thirteenth division, his purchase safety hidden in his robes and invisible to everyone else. It took awhile to decide on what he wanted to buy. He wanted to buy it in a larger size, but he still cringed at the thought of being seen carrying it around. Hence, he opted for a smaller version. If this couldn't cheer her up, he was all out of ideas.

He found Rukia training with Kiyone out in the division courtyard. Not wanting to disturb them, he waited until they were done, which thankfully didn't take long.

"You look a little tired," Rukia observed as she walked up to Ichigo.

He shrugged. "I'm fine. I was up all night because of sentry duty though." He gave a quick nod towards Kiyone, who having spotted him, decided to leave them alone.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "So why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be resting?"

Ichigo waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm fine. I'm not going to drop dead with a little fatigue. So, are you free now? I want to take you somewhere."

When Rukia didn't answer, Ichigo turned to look at her. She seemed lost in thought, so he rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm before pulling her along with him.

"Wha- Ichigo! What're you doing?" she spluttered, awaking from her trance.

"I asked you a simple question and you took too long to answer, so I assumed your answer was yes," he retorted. He smirked at her as he released her arm before turning back around and carried on walking, knowing full well that she would follow.

"Of all the nerve…" Rukia hurried up to keep pace with him before glaring up at him. "What if I was busy?"

"But the fact is, you weren't," Ichigo countered.

"…Bastard," Rukia grumbled. Still, she gave a slight smirk.

They walked for awhile, simply talking about mundane stuff. Rukia didn't really take note of where they were going until she noticed that they were heading towards the West Gate. "So where are we going anyway?" she asked. They didn't seem to be heading anywhere she was familiar with.

"Patience," Ichigo replied. "You'll see when we get there."

Rukia made a face but didn't retort. "In that case, I hope it's something good."

"Well… It completely depends on how you see it," Ichigo replied cryptically.

That made her blink in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? You mean it can be something good… and it can also be something bad?"

Ichigo ignored her question and didn't reply immediately as they reached the West Gate and waited to be allowed out. "How've you been holding up these past few weeks?" Ichigo asked solemnly. "It's been two weeks. I know you can't be expected to move on just like that, but are you at least feeling better?"

Rukia's heart sank slightly. "I… I'm fine, and you aren't answering my question," she said.

"You know that answer's rubbish, so let's try again. Are you feeling any better?"

Rukia sighed. Truthfully? It was something she'd been avoiding. Honestly, she had felt better after releasing all the pent up emotion she had inside her. Yet, when she attended the funeral for both Shiba members, the guilt returned. She didn't regret attending the funeral; it helped her gain some closure, but the sight of the bodies of her two superiors, coupled with her nii-sama still failing to even look at her, made her wish that she could've made different decisions, decisions that would've saved Kaien. She still felt that some responsibility fell on her.

"I honestly thought I was, but after attending the funeral… apparently not."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "I thought so. Well, there's only so much comforting words can do."

"I know that it wasn't my fault. You, Ukitake-taichou and many others have told me that, but unfortunately, my brain still says that I could've done things differently."

"… Perhaps the right person hasn't told you that yet," Ichigo suggested, which made Rukia frown.

"What're you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll see. We're here already," Ichigo replied.

Rukia looked up and was confused to see a large but unremarkable looking house that had a huge chimney that was strangely covered by a white tarp. "What place is this?" she asked as they walked up to the house. Her eyes fell on a black cat that was lying besides the door. It was awake and staring right at her with its golden eyes. "Ichigo," she asked uncertainly. "What's with the cat?"

"No idea," he shrugged, not even looking at it. "I suppose it lives hear? It stayed in that exact same spot the last time I was here." He knocked on the tatami doors, an action which was unfamiliar to Rukia.

"Ichigo, what're you doing?" she asked even as she knelt down to study the cat. It stared unblinkingly back.

"Knocking the door. That's what I did the last time. They said they didn't have or want any servants so anyone visiting is to simply knock."

That made no sense to Rukia, but just then, the doors opened, and a burly man with a strange looking mustache and a mean look appeared. He looked at Ichigo. "Oh, it's you again. Why are you here?"

Ichigo bowed. "I hope I'm not intruding at a wrong time, but I came here to see Shiba Kukaku-san. She knows why I'm here."

The moment Rukia heard the name Shiba, she paled. Shiba? That means… Whoever living here was related to Kaien-dono. What the hell was Ichigo doing?

The man nodded. "Yes, she told me about that." He glanced down at Rukia, who was completely pale. "I'll inform Kukaku-sama that you're here."

As soon as the man left, Ichigo turned to Rukia, who managed to have a half-panicked, half angry look on her face. "Ichigo, this is Kaien-dono's house. I can't… I can't face them!" Her expression fell as she looked down. "Not after what happened," she said sadly.

"Rukia, this is precisely why you need to meet Kukaku-san," Ichigo said in seriousness. "We've been telling you that it isn't your fault, but you still seem to harbor some regret in your heart. I hate to see you going all moody every now and then, so I hope you can cheer up and know that no one, and I mean no one, blames you for anything."

Rukia looked back at the house. "Well, the cheering up part needs work."

"That comes later," Ichigo said with a slight smile.

Just then, the door opened again. Standing at the doorway was a youthful looking woman who wore a long white skirt with a slit and a red robe that showed off her ample chest. She smiled and folded her arms. "Yo, I see you're back, Ichigo."

Ichigo bowed again. "Kukaku-san, I'm here with Rukia. Rukia, this is Shiba Kukaku, the head of the Shiba clan."

Kukaku nodded. "So you're Kuchiki, eh? I'm Kukaku, head of the Shiba clan and Soul Society's fireworks expert. Kurosaki's told me a lot about you." Rukia looked nervously at her, but the expression on her face was unreadable. "Why don't you two come in? I don't like hanging out here longer than I need to." She turned round, and as she said that, the cat got up and slunk inside. Ichigo and Rukia both watched it curiously.

"A word of advice," Ichigo said in a low voice to Rukia. "Don't annoy her. She has a temper. A violent, aggressive temper."

"What was that, Kurosaki?" All of a sudden, Kukaku's face was directly in front of Ichigo.

"N-Nothing, Kukaku-san. I didn't say anything," Ichigo replied hastily. Kukaku harrumphed and stalked off, leaving a relieved Ichigo and a bemused Rukia behind.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia took their seats in front of Kukaku as she reclined on a large cushion. "I'm sorry, Kukaku-san, but why are you living outside Seireitei?" Rukia couldn't help but ask. "You belong to the great noble clan of Shiba, so why the… simplicity?"

Kukaku shrugged. "It was getting too stuffy inside," she said. "I'm sure Kaien told you before, but we don't like the uptight, noble ways, so we decided to live in Rukongai. It's not too far from Seireitei, of course."

Ichigo looked round. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Kukaku-san, but where's Ganju? I got the impression that he'd want to be here."

Kukaku waved a hand in dismissal. "Meh, he wanted to be immature, so I told him to stay out. He's coming round to accepting it, but he does kinda miss Kaien. Anyway," Kukaku looked at Rukia. "Kurosaki has already told us quite a bit already. You know, you have someone who really cares a lot about you, Kuchiki."

"_So why are you here, Kurosaki?" Kukaku asked. Next to her sat a young boy who'd introduced himself as Shiba Ganju, Kaien's younger brother._

"_Well… Has Ukitake told you about the circumstances regarding Kaien-dono's death?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to aggravate Kaien's family members._

"_Yeah, he told me why it had to happen. Go on."_

"_Did he tell you who did it?" Ichigo continued quietly._

"_Well, he said the girl was called Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya's adopted sister, but without a face, that doesn't really make much impression on me. He also told me how guilty she felt and that it was not her fault. But how does this concern you?"_

_Ichigo hesitated slightly. "Well, I don't know if he mentioned, but I was there as well, when Kaien-dono… passed on."_

"_What?" At this, Ganju suddenly sprang to his feet and yelled. "You mean you were there and you didn't stop it? You let nii-san-"He was suddenly silenced when Kukaku snarled and her foot shot out and connected with his head. Ganju sailed clear across the room and hit the wall, where he collapsed and laid still._

_Ichigo stared wide eyed at Ganju's unconscious form before looking back at Kukaku. "He knows that it was an accident, but he's still taking it hard. Don't worry. He'll get over it, or I'll make him," she explained. "You were saying?"_

"_Uh, right. Well, Rukia's my best friend, actually, and Kaien-dono was her mentor. She's come to regard him as a brother, and she was hit very hard when he died by her hands. She's still convinced she could've stopped it somehow and thus still takes the blame for it." Ichigo then went on to explain what happened to Rukia, including her guilt even though she felt better._

"_So… where do I come in?" Kukaku enquired._

_Ichigo looked at her uncertainly. "You don't blame her, do you?"_

_At this, Kukaku sighed. "From the sounds of it, no, I don't blame her. Even so, Kaien isn't the type to hold grudges, and neither am I."_

_Ichigo couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Well, in that case, would it be ok if I brought Rukia here? My friends and I have been reiterating that it isn't her fault, but somehow, I think she needs to hear those words from Kaien-dono's own family before she accepts it. I'll have to trick her to come here though, because she thinks you guys blame her."_

_Kukaku regarded Ichigo for a moment and he couldn't help but feel slightly perturbed from her piercing stare. "I see you really care about this girl, Kurosaki. Alright!" she said, slapping her thighs. "I'll see what I can do, as a last request from Kaien."_

_Ichigo smiled and bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Kukaku-san."_

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who was blushing uncharacteristically and looking everywhere but at her. She looked back at Kukaku, who was watching her.

"I'll cut to the chase, Kuchiki. I do not blame you for Kaien's death, and honestly? If Kaien had survived anyway, he probably would've quit being a shinigami, because he would've been devastated at losing Miyako. They were both very much in love with each other. That's as good as death anyway. So, you better stick your head up and not wallow around in self-pity. Got that?"

"Uh… yes. Sorry," Rukia said, slightly unnerved at the scowl Kukaku was giving her. This looked like one woman she did not want to cross.

"And stop apologizing! There's no need for you to. And if I ever hear about you getting all moody again, I'll come find you and knock some sense into you, you got that? Don't think that just because I live in Rukongai I can't get in."

"Yes… and thank you, Kukaku-san," Rukia said with a bow.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, if you have nothing else, you ought to be getting back."

She watched them go until they disappeared out of sight. Looking down, she saw the cat sitting next to her and watching the two shinigami as well. It looked up at her, and she smirked. "I think someone needs to tell me what's been going on with that idiot," she said, returning her gaze to the two retreating forms.

"I haven't contacted him in awhile, but the resemblance is uncanny. Thankfully, the temperament isn't," a voice replied. "I'm more curious about the girl. Kuchiki, was it?"

"Kaien told me about them. He said it reminded him of Miyako and him."

"Well, unless the kid knows who he really is, his work is cut out for him."

* * *

"So how do you feel now?" Ichigo asked.

"I…" Rukia searched her feelings and was surprised to realize that, while she was still understandably sad, all the regret and guilt she had was gone. "I actually feel much better now; it's like the huge weight that has been on my chest is now gone. I guess I just needed to know that the people related to Kaien-dono do not blame me." She looked at Ichigo. "Thanks for doing this for me, Ichigo," she said earnestly.

He waved her off. "Your moping around was starting to get on my nerves. It didn't require much effort anyway," he said, acting as if it was nothing.

Rukia smirked. "Sure. I guess Kukaku-san was right. You really do care about me."

He turned slightly red and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course I do. I highly doubt I can consider myself a friend if I didn't bother making you feel better. You make it sound like a bad thing. Besides, I've said it before, haven't I? I've got your back, just like you have mine. I don't have to wait for a fight to do so."

"I've never said it was a bad thing. I just didn't expect you to go the extra distance for me."

Ichigo snorted. "You better believe I did," he said, his face turning a little redder as he reached into his shihakusho. "I bought this for you, so you better appreciate this. I'm so damn lucky I didn't get caught with this," he continued as he pulled out something and held it in front of Rukia, looking disgusted at himself.

She drew back slightly to focus on the object. Her eyes widened and bulged when the object registered in her brain. It was a Chappy doll. A limited edition shinigami Chappy doll, clad in a shihakusho and a Zanpakuto at its waist. "Where did you get that, Ichigo?" she asked calmly, forcing herself not to give in to her childish desires that were completely destroying her dignified demeanor.

"Well, you mentioned about it once before this whole… incident. I thought it could cheer you up, after everything that'd happened," he said a little disappointedly, obviously expecting a better reaction from her.

He started to pull it back from her, but she immediately snatched it back and crushed it in a bear-hug. "What're you talking about? Of course I love it. It's so cute!" she half-squealed, her eyes gleaming with child-like abandon. "I nearly forgot about it after everything that happened, and I didn't know you actually heard me. How did you get it?" she looked at him.

"It was the last one, apparently," Ichigo said. "I went to that same store you always go to the day after it first came out. I would've gone earlier, but I had guard duty. The storekeeper said she was holding it for you, since you were her most loyal customer or something, but given its demand, she wanted to sell it the day I went to look for it."

He drifted off, watching the joy on her face. Yep, he definitely managed to cheer her up. She looked at him and he allowed a smile on his face. "Thank you for everything you've done, Ichigo."

He felt his face going red again and he quickly replied, "It was worth it." His flustering rendered him unprepared when a hand shot out and grabbed the front of his shihakusho. She yanked him down to her level, and before he could even react, her lips brushed against his for the briefest of moments.

His eyes widened as electricity shot through his brain, but before he could form any conscious thought, Rukia released her hold on his outfit and resumed admiring his gift. Stunned, he gaped wide eyed at her, his mind blissfully blank and his mouth feeling a little numb. Did Rukia, his best friend whom he had feelings for, just kiss him? But… she was acting as if nothing had happened. Was it just his imagination? It'd all happened too fast, so did she, or did she not? Did that mean that she…

"Oi, Ichigo, why are you just standing there like an idiot?" Her voice cut through his thoughts and he refocused onto her face. "I said let's go ten seconds ago. Why are you still standing there?"

Ichigo stood staring at her blankly. "I… uh… did you just…" He walked haltingly towards her, at a loss for words. She gave no inclination that she'd even kissed him just a few seconds ago. Perhaps he was only dreaming, or she didn't really mean it.

"About time you started moving," she smirked as he reached her. She turned and walked off, such that she didn't see the uncertainty on his face. Similarly, he didn't see her eyes close and the delighted smile playing on her face.

* * *

_Cringes. Does this chapter seem plausible? I had a lot of trouble in this chapter, since I'm a stickler for realism, and I don't want them to go completely OOC, so don't be hating this chapter. Anyway, this little part will likely last for one or two more chapters before a time skip. I'll give you a hint, though. Something that starts with B:) Can you guess it?_

_Thanks again to everyone for your reviews, alerts and likes. Continue to show your support with a review, and give your comments and suggestions. Next chapter will have to be in two weeks time, cuz I'll be having my exams soon. See you guys then!_


	33. Chapter 32: Finality

_And I'm back as promised, but slightly earlier. Well, as I post this, I'm about to board a plane to China for my vacation (no, Singapore is NOT in China). This was also edited on my phone, so any errors are regretted. I'll still be finding time to write though, so no worries:)._

_Wow. A record number of 65 reviews for the last update. Think you guys can keep that up? Thank you once again for your positive support. I know some of you are saying it_'_s getting a little boring, so this chapter__ has been condensed into one chapter, so it's longer than usual. I also don't wanna drag this out any longer. Oh, and before I forget, I will NOT be writing lemons. Ever._

_**Kinglugia:** Thanks a lot for your suggestions! I haven't really gotten a chance to read in detail yet but I might use your ideas. Full credit goes to you if I do :).  
_

_How do you guys like them cheese? I originally wanted to just add blue cheese to this chapter, but as I wrote, I unwittingly added feta, goat's cheese, ricotta, munster, edam etc. (Did you know that edam cheese is made backwards?). In other words, this chapter is cheesier than I thought, but I hope you guys still like it._

_Oh and did you see the latest Bleach chapter? And people were always saying that Unohana is stronger than portrayed. I guess that just proves it._

_**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter 32: Finality

Ichigo returned to his quarters in a right daze and was up past midnight, spending quite a long time playing back the events of the previous day in his mind, countless questions swimming through his brain. Everything had gone pretty much as expected; Rukia's reacted positively to meeting with Kaien-dono's siblings and, just as expected, she loved the gift he bought for her, which was good since he almost never bought anything. But then again, Rukia loved anything Chappy related.

It all went as expected until her reaction as thanks to him caught him completely off guard, and it opened up a whole dam of feelings he'd never experienced before, and it was confusing him horribly. Friends don't kiss other friends, even if it was for the briefest of moments, so did that mean that his feelings were reciprocated? If Rukia kissed him, that meant that she liked him too, right? He wasn't sure; he wasn't willing to bet on it until he heard it personally from her, but nevertheless, that didn't fail to bring a huge smile to his face. Was he really that lucky?

Ever since he'd met her, he never expected that his feelings for her might extend beyond platonic. Yet now, the multitude of sensations that shot through him told him he was way past that point. And now that it appeared that she might like him back, where would they go from here? All of a sudden, his first ever conversation with her back in Inuzuri rewound through his mind.

"_What's your name?" the girl asked._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied. "You?"_

"_Rukia," was all she said._

"_That's a nice name. Just Rukia?"_

_She nodded. "I never knew my family name."_

"_Oh, that sucks. How about you use mine?"_

Now that he remembered _that_ conversation, he couldn't help but groan at how dumb it sounded right now. It was back when he'd been young and ignorant, but that didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed. He hoped Rukia never remembered that conversation.

Well… at least she got a family name, and one with some political clout attached, not that she ever needed or wanted it. There were also the riches as well, although he never saw her buy anything that wasn't Chappy related. Of course, that did nothing to hide the fact that she was an outcast in her own home. That reminded him – he needed to speak to his captain about this, now that the worst seemed to have passed.

And that right there was the crux of the matter – Byakuya. Right now, it seemed that his Captain was the key to everything involving Rukia. He was pretty sure that Byakuya didn't hate her, although it was hard to tell with him. Why bother adopting her in the first place? Couldn't he at least stop the rest of the clan from hating her and making her life miserable? At least he hadn't stopped him from hanging out with her.

However, Ichigo was quite sure that Byakuya would no longer be as lenient if it was ever revealed that he wanted to date, or even court, Rukia. After all, who was he? Despite his considerable success so far as a shinigami, he was still nothing more than a 'Rukongai Dog', one of the many endearing terms Rukia said were used by those haughty nobles. He was a mere third seat, and while he remembered Kaien-dono mentioning once that he was more than powerful enough to be a lieutenant, he didn't feel like he was ready to take on a larger leadership role.

While the rest of Soul Society was getting more liberal, a trait apparently spilling over from the living world, the same couldn't be said of most of the nobles, who were still entrenched firmly in the traditional ways. Given his lowly status, he was sure to be opposed from every direction assuming he was able to take things further with Rukia. Perhaps if he was a captain…

That thought kind of disappointed him though. It was as if he only wanted to gain more power and advance in ranks because of Rukia. How could he hope to actually become more powerful if he didn't do it for his own sake? Zangetsu had told him before – he would only teach Ichigo if he was ready. Gaining power just to win someone over was definitely not ready.

Well, at least she was no longer brooding over Kaien-dono's death. That had been hard for him to stomach as well. If anything, he hoped that she, as well as anyone else he knew, would never have to suffer the same pain from losing someone close to her again.

* * *

Unknown to him, back at the Kuchiki manor, Rukia was also awake and in a similar daze. The Shinigami Chappy toy was sitting alongside her other Chappy purchases, and looking (in her opinion) cuter than all of them. The events of the day had drained her, so when she got back, she immediately retired to her room, but after so long, she still could not sleep.

Looking back, she was mortified at what she'd done, not that she actually regretted it. She was never this brazen before, but it'd seemed like such a good idea at that time – make the first move, and then pretend like nothing happened and wait for him to make the next. Being a complete newbie at this, it seemed like the best choice.

Even before this entire tragedy, she'd always been curious to find out if Ichigo liked her back, but trying to be subtle about it without him figuring it out was a real pain. If he did, that would be great, but if he didn't, it would probably break her heart, but at least she'd have an answer.

Then came the incident, which lead to these past few weeks being a real trying period for her and making her completely forget about everything else. She never expected anyone close to her to fall as a hollow victim; they were all more than capable of taking down hollows, so Kaien-dono's death had shocked her to the core. Although thinking about her late mentor still brought sadness to her heart, it no longer held the same crushing guilt as before. She would move on willingly, because Kaien-dono wouldn't have wanted to see her like this. As shinigami, they all knew the dangers of fighting hollows.

Still, it made her realize – if it could happen to Kaien-dono, it could well happen to Renji, Izuru, Momo, or worst, Ichigo. She didn't know what she'll do if he did fall to a hollow. But during this tragedy, Ichigo had been there for her, every step of the way. Not only did he never blame her, he lent a shoulder for her to cry on in her distress, tried his best to cheer her up, something she wasn't even able to turn to her own brother for. He even went the extra mile by searching for Kaien-dono's family and buying a gift for her, even though it was something he claimed to loathe.

"_You know, you have someone who really cares about you, Kuchiki."_ She now realized that she did, and it deepened her feelings for him, to the point that when Ichigo presented her with the Chappy toy, she kissed him in an extremely spur-of-the-moment decision. She was shocked that, with that mere brush of her lips against his, her mind went crazy, and she had to fight down the urge to do it again. Immediately after that, she resumed her admiration of her Chappy toy, but from the corner of her eye, she watched Ichigo's reaction, not bothering to hide the smile on her face, the widest, most genuine smile she ever remembered having.

His reaction was half-expected, but Rukia was nevertheless slightly disappointed that he looked more stunned than anything else. Well, it did kill off two objectives at once – to thank him for his kindness, and to provide him with an extremely unsubtle hint, one that she unexpectedly thoroughly enjoyed.

But at least, if he did return the feelings, he would now know hers. If he didn't… she didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Ichigo entered the division office as per his usual time. However, this time, he was there to speak to his Captain about Rukia. He was feeling slightly nervous; as angry as he was over Byakuya's inaction regarding Rukia's treatment in her own home, he didn't want to offend his captain, although Ichigo couldn't think of a possible justifiable reason for his captain's actions. But in the end, Byakuya was still his captain.

"Taichou," Ichigo greeted when he saw Byakuya already at his desk and busy with paperwork.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya replied, reaching for a file and holding it out. "I have no official training for the division today, so deliver this to the tenth division." He didn't look up from his work.

"Yes, taichou." Ichigo took the file but didn't move. "Taichou, may I ask you a question? About Rukia?" If he didn't ask now, this would never go resolved, but he had to exercise caution or he might risk a backlash. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to back down.

"Go ahead," Byakuya said, although he still didn't look up.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment. How should he word this… "How is Rukia doing at home?" _'Or treated,'_ he thought silently.

The hand holding the brush paused for the briefest of moments, almost missed by Ichigo, before resuming its movement across the paper. "I wasn't aware that what went on under my roof was your concern, Kurosaki." His roof? Oh, right. He was the head of the Kuchiki clan, so the Kuchiki manor was essentially his. Byakuya's tone was flat and calm, but Ichigo could sense a little hostility behind his words.

"I apologize, taichou. I do realize that this is none of my concern." There wasn't any sense for him to make things blow over. "But she's my… my closest friend. After Kaien-dono's death, I was just wondering how she's doing, since she has been taking it pretty hard. She may seem as if it's business as usual, but I'm concerned if it's the same when she's alone."

"Shinigami deaths are commonplace in Soul Society, Kurosaki. The same goes for normal souls as well. We may be guardians for these souls, but we are soldiers as well, and we've been taught that every battle we engage in can be our last. It is the way things are, and that is not going to change."

Ichigo nodded. He'd expected an indifferent answer from his Captain. "But what if these shinigami had friends, or wives, or family?"

This time, Byakuya put down his brush and looked straight at Ichigo. "They can be allowed for a time of grieving, yes, but that is not going to bring them back. Furthermore, we are unlike the living, who have no knowledge of Soul Society and believe that the dead are long gone. Rather, we know that any soul who has 'died' will be reborn a living human again, barring those that might turn into or be consumed by a hollow. There is little reason for grieving; you should be glad instead."

"Taichou, I understand and respect that those are your views," Ichigo said, getting a little impatient now. "But not everyone might share the same views. This is Rukia's first loss of someone close to her. Wouldn't it be hard on her? Shouldn't someone at least check to make sure she's ok?"

"While your concern for her is… admirable, there is little need for it. The noble clan of Kuchiki has had a history of more than a thousand years; the loss of a clan member, while regrettable, is inevitable and not uncommon. Grief is something we are taught not to dwell upon. Such matters of the heart will only slow a person down."

"But Rukia wasn't exactly originally from the Kuchiki clan," Ichigo said, getting more irritated with Byakuya's expectation that everyone had to follow his ideals.

"That is inconsequential. Every clan member, aside from those who are shinigami, is taught this."

"And it's that simple? Given the cycle of the billions of souls, seeing them again is almost impossible, and you're ok with that? How about your wife, Hisana-san? Are you fine with not seeing her again? Are you telling me you don't care?"

Unexpectedly, Byakuya stiffened. "Do not question about my wife, Kurosaki." His voice had lost all its indifference and now had an edge to it. "You are not given permission to speak about my wife."

"Isn't it the same thing? Kaien-dono wasn't just Rukia's superior. He was her mentor and her friend. He was like a brother to her. She still misses him, you know that? Are you aware that she sometimes blames herself for his death? If she's that upset, are you telling me you aren't even upset over your wife's death? Do you even care about Rukia and what she's gone through?"

Byakuya was silent as he stood up slowly before staring straight at Ichigo. His face was still impassive despite Ichigo definitely hitting a nerve, although his eyes were narrowed in anger. "Kurosaki, I believe I was gracious enough to answer your question about Rukia. You have been rude and condescending, and you are dangerously close to overstepping your boundaries. I will not permit you to ask about the Kuchiki clan's family members or question my decisions or I will charge you with insubordination."

The two of them stood staring at each other silently, one in anger, another in defiance. "So be it. I care too much about Rukia to be concerned about anything you throw at me," Ichigo said softly. "Are you aware that she's being mistreated in your own home? Are you aware that most of the clan members are rude to her and treat her similarly? They see her as nothing more than a 'Rukongai Dog'. What's the point in her being part of the clan if she doesn't feel like a part of it?"

Byakuya didn't answer, and his facial expression didn't change. "She can't even turn to the person who's her immediate family – the one responsible for bringing her into the clan," Ichigo continued. "I don't know if it's because you don't know or you don't care, and I can't remember my living family, but I'm quite sure that older siblings are supposed to look out for their younger siblings. Other than me, she has no one else she's willing to turn to, and I can't be there for her every second. She's strong, much stronger than her unseated position gives her credit for, which also begs the question of why she hasn't been promoted, but she can't be expected to shoulder this blow herself."

Ichigo was a little surprised that his captain still hadn't made a move to throw him out and/or restrain him, considering the fact that his objections were pretty vocal, but he thought nothing of it. He wasn't finished.

"You can serve whatever punishment to me as you see fit, but my only question will be: for questioning your treatment of Rukia or for being rude? If it's for the former reason, then I wonder why you chose to adopt her into the clan in the first place. Just because she's now rich doesn't mean she's happy. I do not want to jump to assumptions about your reasons for adopting her, but she's definitely not happy at home and how useless her unseated position makes her feel. If it's for the latter reason, then my views of the sixth division were as delusional as I thought." By the time he finished, Ichigo's vision was slightly red, having worked himself into a temper. That part about Rukia's unseated status had just been a stab in the dark, but he had a sneaking suspicion Byakuya had something to do with it.

Ichigo bowed and said, "I'll take my leave and await your decision," before turning to leave. He half expected his captain to draw his Zanpakuto and arrest him or order him to stop, but surprisingly, nothing happened. The moment he stepped out of the office and closed the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Well, there went his chance of becoming a lieutenant; Byakuya was unlikely to ever promote him after that outburst. Although he actually wondered if he might get court-martialed, he meant every word he said, and he was sure his Captain knew it. He only hoped that Rukia wouldn't suffer any backlash for his actions.

He sighed heavily. He needed to let off some steam. He thought about looking for Rukia, but ultimately decided that that had to wait. He needed to think as well.

* * *

Later that night, Rukia returned to the Kuchiki manor feeling slightly disappointed and worried. Today was business as usual in the thirteenth division, although Rukia had been distracted, wondering if Ichigo would visit and perhaps ask about the previous day.

The long story short was – he didn't, and now a seed of doubt had manifested within her. Despite knowing that he had his own job in his division and that he didn't looking for her every day, she was now wondering if he was avoiding her because he didn't like her back, and it was an extremely discomforting thought.

Once again, she found herself being ignored by almost all the clan members she passed on the way back to her room. Though saddening, it was beginning to be less of an issue to her; it wasn't likely to change anytime soon, so she did her best to ignore the hostility, although it definitely made her past few weeks of grieving much more painful, because she was all alone at home.

Just as she reached her room, she realized that one of the maids was standing outside her room. The maid bowed as Rukia reached her. "Rukia-sama, I apologize for this intrusion, but Kuchiki-denka requests your presence."

Rukia frowned in confusion. What did nii-sama want with her? And why now, of all times? "Thank you, Shoko. Did nii-sama say why?" The last time he'd even said a word to her was her monthly report to him, and come to think of it, this month's report was overdue for more than a week, probably owing to Kaien-dono's death. That was the likeliest reason for requesting her presence. His silence during the days since Kaien-dono's death, though not unexpected, didn't make the pain of neglect any less hurtful.

"Kuchiki-denka didn't give a reason why," the maid said with another bow.

Rukia nodded and dismissed the maid before heading for Byakuya's room. She didn't prepare her report but there wasn't really much to say anyway. She was still unseated, and the only noteworthy thing was the tragedy.

She found her brother's door open, and upon closer investigation, found him seated with his back turned as usual. She seated herself directly outside the room and said, "Nii-sama, I'm here with my monthly report."

"The report will not be necessary, Rukia."

Rukia looked up at her brother's back in surprise. This was new. She knew her brother to be extremely rigid with regards to rules and routines. Just as she was pondering how to reply, Byakuya continued, still not looking at her. "Are you… well?"

Normally, such a surprised would've made Rukia's jaw drop, but she settled for simply gaping at her brother. Did she hear wrongly? "I'm sorry, nii-sama. Could you repeat your question?"

There was a slight pause. "Have you been well?" he repeated a slight bit of hesitation in his voice.

Rukia was speechless. For the past couple of decades ever since Byakuya inducted her into the Kuchiki clan, he never acted like someone who ever cared about her, as if he only did it as a favor to her. Till now, he was yet to even talk to her voluntarily or look her in the eye. Even back when he first visited her in the academy, it had been his aide who'd spoken to her and his gaze remained averted. She didn't care if the other clan members loathed her; it was his aloofness that cut the most.

But that being said, why was he, for the first time ever, asking about how she was? It was so sudden and so unexpected that she didn't really know how to answer, for fear it was a trick question. "Uh… I'm doing fine, nii-sama." She didn't feel comfortable in revealing everything.

"Have you adjusted to the loss of your division's fuku-taichou?"

The subject raised brought a little sadness to her, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected. Still, it made her pause when she remembered the lessons that taught that grieving was meaningless and how they were supposed to feel glad for the clan members who'd 'died' since they will enter the cycle of souls and be reborn in the living world. At that point, she remembered feeling outraged at how heartless such a teaching was.

Well, at least she could safely say that she was no longer grieving, although her three weeks worth overshot the 'ideal' slightly. Byakuya wouldn't know that… right? "Yes, I have, nii-sama." She paused for a moment before adding, "Ichigo… supported me during my time of grieving." She wasn't really sure whether to mention Ichigo's helping hand, but since her brother was his superior, she didn't think it would hurt to put in a good word for him. And speaking of Ichigo, she felt a little heat rising to her face as her mind flashed back to the previous day.

"I see. Very well, that will be all. You may leave."

Rukia stared at Byakuya's back for a moment but he didn't turn around. Deciding that he wasn't going to, she bowed and said, "Thank you for your concern, nii-sama," before she stood and left, her head still swimming with questions. What exactly was going on here? If it hadn't been so sudden, she would've thought that her brother was actually showing her concern, something he'd never done before. Sure, he still hadn't looked at her in the eye, but at least it was a start.

The question was: why the sudden change? And was it simply a one-off thing? She really wanted to believe that her brother was now showing her care, but it seemed way too sudden, way too good to be true. She didn't deny though, that it was a refreshing and heartwarming change.

* * *

"You called for me, taichou?" Rukia asked as she entered the division office. Out of a force of habit, her eyes drifted over to the corner of the office where she remembered the bodies being placed… no. She wasn't going to think about that.

Ukitake looked up and smiled. "Ah, Rukia, please come in," he said. He watched Rukia as she sat down across from him. "You look happier than I've seen you in recent weeks. Are you feeling any better now?" he asked in concern.

Rukia nodded. "I'm feeling much better, taichou. Thanks for your concern." There was a form on the table; Rukia recognized it as a promotion form. That meant that someone was to be promoted to seventh seat or higher; Kaien-dono once told her that all promotions to the seventh seat or higher had to be made known to the other divisions, in case they needed a correspondent. Vaguely, she wondered who it was for. "I visited Kukaku-san, Kaien-dono's sister, two days ago."

Ukitake was surprised to hear that. While he knew where the head of the Shiba clan stayed, it was not exactly common knowledge, not even among the nobles. "How did you know where to find them?"

"I didn't. Ichigo found where they lived and he brought me there. He wanted me to see that not even Kaien-dono's siblings blamed me for his death, so I shouldn't either."

"So I take it that it worked?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes," Rukia said with a sad smile. "I still feel sad thinking about it, but I can say I no longer feel guilty any longer."

Ukitake nodded in understanding. In his mind, he marveled at how far Ichigo was willing to go for Rukia, and he wondered if it was merely because of what she meant to him, or if he would do the same for others. "That's good to hear. However, that's not why I called you here," he continued.

Rukia was surprised. "It's not?"

Ukitake smiled as he shook his head. "No. I've called you here because…" he paused. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he resumed, picking up the form he had on the table and handing it to her. Rukia took it and skimmed through it, assuming she was being tasked to convey the news of promotion to someone in the squad, but she froze when she saw her name.

Her eyes widened as she read through the entire document, and when she finally reached the end, her jaw dropped. "F-Fifth seat?" she asked in shock.

Ukitake smiled warmly. "It's about time you were given credit for your ability, don't you think?"

"Uh, yes, taichou… but, I mean…" Rukia paused for a moment to regain her composure. "I apologize, taichou, but this is completely unexpected."

"While I have been giving you more responsibilities than I would a normal unseated shinigami, your ability is greater than what you give yourself credit for," Ukitake explained. "I do believe you are capable of taking on more responsibilities, though, and ultimately, I think you deserve it. Of course, you have to accept it though. We never force someone to take on a higher seat unless he or she agrees."

Still a little shocked, Rukia found herself nodding her head instantly. "I'm willing to take on this responsibility, taichou. Thank you for your confidence in me. But… what about Kiyone and Sentaro?"

"I've already spoken to the two of them, and I'm promoting them both to the third seat."

"Third seat? Then who will be the fuku-taichou?"

"Unfortunately, I have not decided on a replacement for the fuku-taichou spot for a variety of reasons," Ukitake admitted.

"Neither Kiyone or Sentaro fit the bill?"

Ukitake merely gave a slight shrug. "I don't think either of them is ready. Perhaps I should just leave it open in the meantime until I decide. Who knows? The position could even go to you," he replied with a smile.

With even more surprises being heaped on her, all Rukia could do was simply nodded. A fuku-taichou? She was still wondering why she was being promoted out of the blue after being a shinigami for more than a decade, no matter the position. Somehow, she didn't think Ukitake-taichou would give a straight answer if she asked. "Thank you again for your confidence in me, taichou," she said with a bow.

Ukitake gave a small laugh. "I have more than just confidence in your ability, Rukia. I _know_ your ability. Your promotion will be effective tomorrow once I have addressed the rest of the squad. All you have to do is to sign the form, although I would prefer you read through it more thoroughly," he said, gesturing to the form still in Rukia's hands. "I only require your signature after I've addressed the squad, so till then, you may ask any questions you have. You may leave now."

Rukia got to her feet and bowed, trying her best to maintain her composure. The first thing she wanted to do was to break the good news to Ichigo, although she was still slightly worried that he was avoiding her. "Thank you, taichou." Still feeling a little shocked about the unexpected promotion, she nearly walked into another shinigami as she left the office. She managed to catch herself in time, and she suddenly froze when she realized who it was.

"Ichigo! What're you doing here?"

He looked just as surprised to see her there. "Uh… I wanted to look for you, actually. I thought I could ask Ukitake-taichou where you were, but I guess that won't be necessary anymore," he said. Was it just her, or did Ichigo look slightly nervous?

Remembering that she was supposed to act as if nothing happened, Rukia smirked slightly and said, "Of course I'll be at the division. I belong here, after all."

"You know what I mean," he replied with a scowl. Almost immediately, the scowl disappeared and he looked a little uncertain. "Uh, I came here to ask you about… something."

Inside, Rukia immediately started feeling a little nervous. Did he want to talk about what happened two days ago? What was his reaction going to be? The fact that he sought her out had to mean something, right? On the outside, she did her best to hide her nervousness. "What is it? You can ask me here," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to read her face. "I meant in private," he replied.

That didn't sound very positive. "In that case, let's go. I've got something I want to tell you as well." Without further elaboration, she walked off, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

"Fifth seat?" Ichigo echoed, the amazement evident on his face. He was already surprised at Byakuya's seemingly sudden change of heart, but he didn't expect this.

"You heard me," Rukia replied with a small smile. "I was already feeling slightly shocked and confused after nii-sama asked me how I was feeling yesterday. I thought nothing else would surprise me, but apparently I was wrong. I couldn't believe it when I saw my name on the promotion form. I never expected that I was the one getting promoted after being unseated for such a long time."

She then continued to tell him what'd happened, including Ukitake's vote of confidence in her. When she was done, she noticed that Ichigo was staring at nothing in particular with his brow furrowed. "Ichigo? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did. It's about time Ukitake-taichou did that. I was just wondering why it took so long to promote you, considering your ability."

"Oh. Any ideas?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I have my suspicions, but they're probably too far-fetched. Anyway, how do you feel about your promotion?"

Now that the initial shock over her promotion was over, Rukia paused to give some thought to Ichigo's question. "Well… It's a little funny, actually. A month ago, I would've been happy to have been given a seated position, never mind the rank. And while I'm flattered that Ukitake-taichou thinks that highly of me, now that I've been promoted, I feel a little disappointed that it's only the fifth seat, even though it's considerably pretty high already. I feel like I can go further."

Ichigo nodded with a little smirk. "I get what you mean. I'm a little frustrated at remaining as a third seat even though I've been training. I'm wondering if your brother will ever promote me to lieutenant," he said, not adding that his chances seemed unlikely after his outburst a couple of days ago.

"What're you talking about? Of course you're going to become a fuku-taichou. It's only a matter of when, not if."

Ichigo hesitated, not really sure he wanted to tell her why he was so pessimistic. However, as he thought about it, perhaps there wasn't much to worry about. The timing was way too coincidental though. Just yesterday, he'd lashed out verbally against his Captain, and till today, he hadn't been summoned for insubordination or something like he'd expected. Then, Rukia said that Byakuya actually asked her about her condition, breaking quite a number of records at the same time. Then today, Ukitake-taichou promoted her out of the blue, after she'd remained unseated for two decades. If all these things weren't linked, he would resign as a shinigami. Maybe Byakuya wasn't as stiff-necked as he'd thought.

But… that wasn't the reason he wanted to talk to her in the first place. He wanted to ask her about something more… personal, and if he didn't do it now, he wasn't going to ever do it. "I guess you're right, but that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you."

Rukia's smile faltered for the briefest of moments, and if he hadn't been looking at her, he would've missed it. "So what is it you want to talk about?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo frowned. Was she being serious? She was the one who initiated the kiss; surely she knew what he was talking about. Or was she just pretending? Right now, the ignorant act was annoying him a little, especially since he'd spent much of the previous day figuring things out and worrying that Rukia was stringing him along. He was already finding it hard to look at her and not think of the events of that day, and how the briefest connection of their lips had sent a bolt of electricity sparking through his entire body.

"You know what I'm referring to – you know… two days back when we came back from Kukaku-san's house and I gave you that… thing and you… um… did that?" he finished off lamely. Was it just him, or did the air feel a little hotter than he remembered? For some strange reason, he was finding it a little hard to voice the word 'kiss', and he couldn't fathom why. It was frustrating him; why was he, a shinigami, so afraid of saying a simple word?

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Ichigo scowled inwardly and sighed. "Ah, you can't be serious. I know perfectly well that you know what I'm talking about. That day, after I gave you that Chappy thing. Why did you kiss me?"

Rukia's expression didn't change, but Ichigo noticed something different in her eyes. Was that nervousness he saw? "I thought it would be obvious," she said, her demeanor completely changing.

"Maybe, but I want to hear it from you," Ichigo replied.

Rukia scowled. "Why? It's your turn to say something."

Ichigo sighed heavily. It was a little infuriating, really. As obvious as being kissed was, he stubbornly wanted to hear Rukia say that she liked him back, and apparently, she wanted him to do the same first.

He looked around, and seeing that there were no shinigami about, or anyone that he recognized, he turned back to Rukia, who was still staring defiantly at him, although there seemed to be a hint of sadness in her expression. He hesitated for a moment before finally giving in; holding her shoulders, he bent down towards her and crashed his mouth into hers. It was brash and a little forceful, but it did nothing to quell the surge of electricity that shot through both of them.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but just as quickly, she relaxed into it as her mind went haywire. The elation she felt the first time was nothing compared to this. After an eternity-filled second, they parted, much to her chagrin, but she kept her face impassive. "What was that for?" she asked, her voice almost bursting with happiness. She couldn't believe that Ichigo actually liked her back.

This time, Ichigo gave a wide smirk. "That was your answer, dumbass." Almost reading her thoughts, he pulled Rukia towards him just as she leaned forward and encircled her arms round him. They embraced each other, savoring the unbridled happiness flowing through their hearts.

"I should really be hitting you right now," Rukia said quietly. "This is the third pleasant surprise I've gotten in two days, although it's the best one yet. There's only so much my heart can take."

"That's ridiculous, you know," Ichigo countered. "Unless you're telling me you're so old your heart's failing."

Rukia responded by stomping none too gently on his foot, but Ichigo merely hissed slightly and smile, not letting go. "Way to ruin the moment, Strawberry."

He smirked. "Since when?" he asked.

"No idea. Does it really matter? I only ever told Kaien-dono, though."

"That probably explains why he kept smirking at me whenever he caught me looking at you," Ichigo said. Rukia merely gave a small snort of laughter. "So… what now? Where does this leave us?" he continued.

"I believe the living world term is called 'dating'."

"Yeah, I heard of that term before. Never thought it'll apply to us though." He paused. "But what about your clan?" he suddenly asked in seriousness.

"What about them?"

"Didn't you say that noblemen and women are only allowed suitors from other noble clans? Somehow I highly doubt they'll accept the two of us being together. I can only imagine what they might do to break us up."

"I can't really give you a definite answer about that, but I can always appeal to nii-sama. He's the clan head after all, and Hisana-san was also a commoner."

"Maybe… but he's always been very rigid about rules. Who's to say he will make another exception? And he could easily send me packing if he didn't approve of me. I'm his subordinate, after all. Please don't get me wrong," Ichigo added hastily when he saw a little doubt creep into Rukia's face. "I couldn't care less about them, but I would rather not have anyone creating trouble for us just because I'm not a noble."

"Then, as a last resort, I'll just leave the clan," Rukia replied matter-of-factly.

"What? You can't do that!" Ichigo said, shocked that Rukia would even comsider such a move.

"And why not? I remember hearing stories of a noble shinigami who actually left his clan because his marriage wasn't approved. I've no idea who he is or what happened to him though," she added as an afterthought.

Ichigo still didn't look convinced, so she sighed and looked at him earnestly. "Ichigo, don't think these questions haven't crossed my mind. I highly doubt the elders will approve our relationship as well, not that I care. Why they would even bother interfering with my life though, I have no idea, since they already made it clear they dislike me. Unfortunately, as much as I've thought about it, I can't think of any possible solution around this. But I don't care. I would choose you over them any day."

Ichigo looked at her determined face and sighed. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to heap more unnecessary pressure on you."

Rukia smirked. "When have you ever?"

"So… I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it then?" Ichigo smirked back.

"Together, like we always do," Rukia agreed. Then, as if they were sealing some sort of deal, their faces drew closer together and they kissed once again, this time without any surprise moves from either of them. As friends, they'd enjoyed each other's company, but as a couple, it was safe to say that right now was the happiest either of them had ever felt, and neither of them bothered to try hiding it.

Sure, they were both shinigami – fighters who never knew when their next fight could be their last. They were bound to meet some sort of setback in the future, but at this point, unknown to their other half, they both felt like nothing could stop them right now, let alone a few miserable clan elders and a rigid clan head.

* * *

_Ugh. See what I mean? Well... It's kinda hard to say how they would react in romance, right? It's not exactly canon, although by famm the MOST compatible pair :P. Still, I hope it sounds just about right. You like? Hope I got Byakuya's response right as well._

_Well, this marks the end of this plot line. It was getting kinda slow anw. Next chapter shall see another time skip to something more important, so look out for it! Next chapter will be posted two weeks from now._

_We're almost at a thousand reviews! Honestly, when I first started, I never expected such an amazing response from everyone. Sure, it has its flaws and everything, but I'm glad you all still like it. Hope you all continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Continue showing your support with a review, likes and alerts, and I'll see you guys soon!_


	34. Chapter 33: Snippets Part Deux

_Did you guys have a great Christmas? I did, although I had to miss caroling because of my vacation trip :(. Oh well, so 21st December has come and gone. I wonder whether my friend whose birthday was on the 23rd ever wondered if she wouldn't see her birthday :P. Oh, I caught the movie version of Les Miserables. Can you believe my friend thought Russell Crowe was Gerard Butler?  
_

_So I've reached one thousand reviews! Wow... Honestly? I'm speechless. I really thank everyone for their great and continuous support, and thanks to **kinglugia** for being my thousandth reviewer! I looked through your suggestions already, but I won't tell you which one I'm using though :P._

_Ok, I have a new poll out, and this one's more important. Since this is an AU and all that, I thought I should do something different. So, **s****hould Rukia have an inner hollow as well?** Vote on my profile :)! It's important because the story lines will branch differently depending on the majority vote, although both will eventually run parallel to canon. I do plan on giving Ichigo his, though, unless you guys think I shouldn't. So... vote! You can also leave a review with reasons if you want._

_Anyway, thank you once again for your support, and here's the next chapter! Don't forget to continue supporting!_

_**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter. Or better yet, see chapter 28._

* * *

Chapter 33: Snippets Part Deux

Present Time

The rare air of excitement was barely noticeable in the Captain's Assembly Hall, but it was still there. After all, seldom did Yamamoto-soutaichou call for the Captains to assemble without their lieutenants; such circumstances were meetings that had objectives not meant for their ears.

Silence reigned when a loud crack echoed in the hall as Yamamoto took his seat and rapped the floor with his cane. "Let's begin this meeting," his gruff voice rang out.

Half an hour and four other items completed, the reason for them being called became apparent at the next objective. "Our last item: setting a date for the Captain's test."

The only one whom didn't seem all that surprised was Ichimaru Gin, since he was the last Captain to be promoted. As for the others… such a thing was new to them. They'd never heard of the Captain Commander ever doing something like this; most of the time, only those who took part in judging were the only ones who knew his or her identity until the new Captain was revealed.

Yamamoto continued, seemingly ignoring the surprised looks of the other captains. "I believe we have been presented with an unusual and unprecedented circumstance. As of a week ago, two applicants were submitted to undergo the Proficiency test for the position of Captain of the Tenth Division. Aizen, Kuchiki, I'll leave the brief to you two."

"Yes, sou-taichou. I will go first," Aizen said politely. "Fellow Captains, one month ago, Matsumoto-fukutaichou approached me with a request to submit her fourth seat, Hitsugaya Toshiro, who has held that position for eleven years, as an applicant to be Captain of the tenth division. After observing him, I have deemed his qualities and leadership skills to be exemplary, and his power well beyond a shinigami with his amount of experience, so I agreed to her request, seconded by Ichimaru-taichou, Tousen-taichou, and Ukitake-taichou."

Aizen looked at Byakuya, and the latter took over. "Kurosaki-fukutaichou has been my lieutenant for the past five years, and before that, my third seat for a little over twelve years. Despite his… brashness at times, he has proven to be respectful, loyal, a strong leader, well liked by the entire division, and willing to strive for something he's set his mind to. Additionally, he's unknowingly been acting at almost a vice-captain capacity for half a decade before he was given the rank, hence I believe he is ready to take on a larger role. Ukitake-taichou, Komamura-taichou and Zaraki-taichou have seconded the nomination."

"Only if he agrees to fight me first!" Zaraki said with a huge grin.

"As this is the first time we've two nominees for one Captain's position, please raise your objections if you believe either nominee should be rejected," Yamamoto announced, ignoring Kenpachi's eagerness.

"Being eligible of becoming a Captain at such a young age? My, they both sound scary," Kyoraku said with a small smile. "Bankai?" he asked.

"Seven months," Aizen said.

"Four years, although he believes I do not know of this," Byakuya added.

"That's impossible!" Soi-Fon said in shock. "How in the world did they achieve Bankai in less than two decades of being a shinigami?"

"Either way, that doesn't sound like much time to develop their Bankai," Kyoraku opinioned in returned.

"They have both shown great leadership qualities in their respective roles and have shown immense potential based on their performances as well as the speed at which they have attained their Bankai. I believe they both will be able to develop at a much quicker rate than usual," Ukitake said, since he seconded both nominations. "Also, Hitsugaya has a history of working with the tenth division. Although, if you mention it, Kurosaki does as well."

"Well, it would be kinda fitting if Kurosaki became captain," Kyoraku said with a nod of his head.

"You two, please remember that such information is confidential and restricted to captains only," Yamamoto said sternly. "Any other objections?" he asked the rest. "None? In that case, both nominees will undergo the Captain's proficiency test in a month's time, and will be judged by Unohana-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou and me. I now declare this meeting over!"

* * *

Five Years ago

It was half a year since Ichigo and Rukia became a couple after admitting the feelings that had gone undetected and unnoticed for years. It was safe to say that this past half year was the happiest either of them had been. They'd both heard stories from their fellow shinigami about their horrible relationships: some rocky, some violent, some cheating, and some downright disastrous – in short, relationships that were full of internal problems, never mind external.

It was after their joyful get-together that seeds of worry began manifesting at the back of the minds of the newly formed couple. Was it a mistake for them to begin dating? What if they ran into the same problems others encountered? What if they broke up in the end? Would they be able to go back to being friends? The thought, although very unlikely, didn't make it impossible, and it scared them slightly.

Yet, a few months into their relationship, they were pleasantly surprised to find that none of these problems surfaced. Since young, they'd already been close, and they already knew each other's likes and dislikes on the back of their hands. This only served to bring them closer.

They were already used to spending time with each other, and while they were fine with simply training and hanging out together, it now extended out to include normal, actual dates. It was, in some sense, an add-on to their activities.

They also both knew that their opposite number cared for them immensely. At the very least, Ichigo could hardly deny it, after going all out to help Rukia get over Kaien's death. And on the subject of cheating, they both liked each other too much for the thought to even cross their minds, and they trusted the other to do the same.

But if there was one disagreement that did arise, it was that Kaien's death had shaken both of them, and they both tended to get overly worried when the other was sent for a mission and anything went wrong.

"It was just a routine hollow extermination, Rukia," Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes as they left the fourth division medical centre one day. "Ok, maybe I got careless and let the hollow hit me in the head, but it only looks much worse than it is. All head wounds do. There's no need for you to come running."

Rukia scowled at him. "Hark who's talking. Didn't you stay up all night just because I came back a day late from one of my missions?"

Ichigo scowled back. "That's different," he excused. "In my case, since I came back on time, I'm obviously perfectly fine. In your case, a day late could mean anything." Still, as they walked side by side, his look softened and he automatically reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're overreacting too much."

Rukia returned the look with a sad smile. "I could say the same for you, idiot."

Of course, they never forgot to keep their guard up, since they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret from Rukia's clan. That meant keeping it secret from their friends as well, since they couldn't take the chance of anyone letting something slip. Byakuya's about turn in his attitude towards Rukia, though heartening, was nothing short of surprising, and the past six months had seen their sibling relationship improve immensely, and even though Byakuya still sounded cold at times, it was beyond what Rukia had even hoped for.

Despite that, they couldn't be sure of his response to the relationship between his sister and his third-seat. Ichigo still had to pinch himself at times to believe that Byakuya had actually listened to his outburst and hadn't taken any action against him. He knew though, that it was because he had a point, and it hadn't made his Captain any softer, so he couldn't hope to be lucky twice.

Hence, they did their best to keep their relationship a secret. The fact that they were always seen together helped them tremendously, because it didn't seem out of the ordinary, and they could move around without others spreading unnecessary rumors about them. Also, they had to make sure any displays of affection were kept private. It wasn't much of an issue to them though, and despite all these restrictions and measures, they were able to work it out just fine for the past half a year.

* * *

"Kurosaki, please see me after this," Byakuya said as he dispersed the division. Immediately, Ichigo's heart seemed to freeze solid as sniggers rose among the other shinigami. With the impassive way Byakuya usually was, it was hard to tell whether he was delivering good news or bad, so there was a running gag to see who could make the best 'deer in the headlights' look if and when they were summoned. Few actually did anything wrong, but the looks they put on was entertaining to see.

Unfortunately, in Ichigo's case, he had reason to worry, because he was hiding something that could easily be 'wrong' in his Captain's eyes, and he desperately wondered if he was being called for that.

He couldn't refuse though, so he entered the office, resisting the urge to draw his Zanpakuto to defend himself. "You called, taichou?"

"Please sit, Kurosaki." Byakuya currently didn't sound all that dangerous. Yet.

Ichigo complied, and Byakuya affixed him with a stare for a few moments before saying, "Let me ask you this, Kurosaki, and I expect you to answer truthfully. Do you believe yourself capable of achieving higher than your current rank?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was about to be shot down. "Yes, I believe I can, taichou, and I've been training hard at it. But if I may, why do you ask?"

"As you well know, this division has operated without a fuku-taichou for a little less than half a century." From below his desk, Byakuya retrieved something, and Ichigo recognized it as a fuku-taichou badge. More specifically, it had the kanji 'sixth division' imprinted on it, with the division's representative flower, a camellia, directly above it. "I do not intend to beat around the bush, Kurosaki. Today, I am offering you the post of fuku-taichou to you," he finished off, nudging the badge in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo nearly reeled at the bombshell Byakuya had just dropped on him, as though someone had just slapped him, and he stared numbly back. He feared that he'd been summoned about Rukia, but this was completely unexpected. He was being promoted to fuku-taichou by his Captain? Sure, there'd been speculation in the division, but after that outburst of his? Ichigo was surprised he hadn't been demoted.

Still, he realized that it probably shouldn't be that surprising. His captain was fair, never letting his personal affairs affect his judgment and running of the division; however, Ichigo fully expected Byakuya to take his outburst into account and not promote him, considering his attack had been personal.

"Well, Kurosaki? I'm waiting," Byakuya said, and Ichigo could've sworn he saw a glint of humor in his eyes. "But of course, if you require time to make your decision, I would be willing to grant it."

Ichigo didn't hesitate the moment he heard that, having already made his decision. "I am willing and honored to accept the position of fuku-taichou of the sixth division," he said with a bow.

It wasn't that he didn't want the position; rather, he'd expected the news to be a little less… anticlimactic. He'd envision that when or if he was approached by a captain to be promoted, he would be given a long talk as to the reasons behind their choice. This… this wasn't what he had in mind.

He wouldn't have accepted any random offer though; if Ukitake-taichou had approached him first, since Rukia told him he was looking for a Vice-Captain as well, he would've accepted at once, because he would then be closer to Rukia, and many of the thirteenth division shinigami knew him anyway. The sixth division would've been first priority in any case, since he liked working with his current colleagues, but he'd originally written off being offered the post, so it was a huge surprise.

"Very well. While you have been given a larger responsibility than a normal third seat would, wearing the fuku-taichou badge requires even more than that, as you carry the division's name with you. I expect you to uphold the respectability of the division, especially in the presence of other divisions." _'Or else,'_ was the silent threat Byakuya was sending.

"Now," Byakuya continued as he stood up with the badge in his hands. "Before I officially pronounce you vice-captain of the sixth division, I shall brief you on the basic responsibilities of a fuku-taichou."

Ichigo tried his best to listen carefully, although he couldn't wait to leave and tell Rukia.

* * *

"Nii-sama, pardon my intrusion, but what's that?" Rukia asked curiously as she looked at the notepad and marker her brother was holding. On it was a picture of a strange looking cartoon character with a puffed up body. If it wasn't brown in color, Rukia would've thought it was a cloud.

Byakuya looked at her before returning his gaze to his koi pond, when his prized fishes were swimming lazily about while bathing in the light of the full moon. While it was more than a year since Byakuya started acting more like a brother to Rukia, it was only a few months ago that he first looked her in the eye. It was yet another sign that their relationship was improving. "This is the Wakame Ambassador."

Rukia frowned. "The Wakame Ambassador? I've never heard of it."

"That comes as no surprise. The Wakame Ambassador was popular about half a century ago. Regretfully, five years after its creation, its author passed away, and since then, other popular characters have emerged."

"It's a nice drawing, nii-sama," Rukia said truthfully. In fact, when she thought of it, the drawing style looked similar to her Chappy drawings, drawings which Ichigo adamantly insisted still sucked. No number of threats, physical or verbal, would get him to change his mind. Maybe if he knew his Captain drew similarly as well…

"It is," Byakuya replied, his voice sounding a little stiff. "Hisana taught me how to draw."

"Oh," Rukia said, suddenly aware she'd wandered onto a sensitive topic. "I apologize, nii-sama."

"No matter," he dismissed. "She found old copies of the comic stored in my house and taught me how to draw them. Anyway, this is one of the reasons I wish to speak to you tonight."

Rukia blinked. This was yet another subject she didn't expect Byakuya to breach. Back at the Academy, she was told her reason for being adopted was because she looked like the clan's late wife. It was one of the few times Hisana's name was mentioned. She'd always assumed it was a forbidden subject, since not even the servants or maids talked about it, let alone Byakuya himself. It made her feel a little guilty for not informing him about hers and Ichigo's relationship, although the circumstances were different. "What is it you wish to speak to with me about Hisana-san?"

"I shall get to that in a moment," Byakuya said. "Let me ask first: How have the clan elders been treating you in recent months?"

Rukia looked at him in mild shock. Why the sudden question? "Uh…" she articulated. While she noticed that the clan elders were largely ignoring her and didn't openly insult her these days, she didn't think it was right to tell that to Byakuya, since they were still his elders after all.

"I have been informed by… sources about the elders' attitude towards you, and further checks have proven these allegations to be true. For that, I must apologize for letting you deal with it yourself."

Rukia nodded numbly. "Ah, they've left me alone for quite awhile now, nii-sama. It's nothing that bad," she said, playing it down. But… how did he know about this? She hadn't told anyone except Ichigo… and she told him not to say anything. Apparently he hadn't listened. But when did he tell her brother?

"That would be because I've ordered them to immediately cease their actions. While your current clan status is lower, that is no excuse. You are a part of the Kuchiki clan, even though you weren't born one.

"Uh, thank you, nii-sama," she said hesitantly.

Her curiosity must've been showing on her face, because Byakuya stared at her and said, "Who my source is does not matter, although I do have that person to thank, and I do not wish for you to mistake his intentions. His concern for you is nothing short of admirable." That all but revealed it was Ichigo, but the penetrating look Byakuya was giving her was a little unnerving. Did he know?

Byakuya set aside the notebook with a sigh, making Rukia shelve her question for later. "But, I digress. Tell me, Rukia. Do you know why you were adopted into the Kuchiki clan?"

"It was because of my similarity in appearance to Hisana-san, isn't it?"

Byakuya nodded. "Yes, it is. That is how I instructed everyone to lie to you. In a way, it is partly the truth. That's because Kuchiki Hisana was your sister. Your blood sister," he said to a stunned Rukia.

He sighed. "I shall start from the beginning. About seven years prior to your adoption, I met Hisana while I was out responding to a Hollow call. It was around the thirtieth district, I believe. Your sister was the sole survival of a hollow attack, although she was gravely wounded. I took her back with me, and nursed her back to health. Eventually, two years after that, I married her." He was obviously omitting a large chunk of information, but Rukia remained silent.

"Back then, she'd always looked troubled, and on the day of our marriage, she told me of a sister she'd abandoned, and in one of the foulest districts, no less. She told me that she'd died in the living world alongside her baby sister, and they were both sent to Inuzuri, South Rukongai. She told me that, despite her best efforts, she could barely obtain enough water for the both of them, and it was made harder when she realized that her baby sister required food. Unable to care for the both of them, she had no choice but to abandon her own blood sister. Then, she told me her sister's name: Rukia." When Byakuya turned to face her, Rukia, who'd been listening with rapt attention, was shocked at his grief filled eyes, and her breath choked in an attempt to stem away tears.

"I will not attempt to persuade you to feel sorry for her or for you to forgive her for her actions, but she was crushed with guilt at her actions, and its possible consequence. She tried her best to return to look for you, but without any help, she couldn't. I could not bear to see her anguish, so I agreed to help her look for you, and she spent every day of the next five years looking for you. Needless to say, she failed, but that didn't stop her from trying, and about two years after our marriage, she contracted a serious illness. Yet, she never stopped searching for you."

Byakuya looked down for a moment before continuing. "Three years after she contracted her illness, Hisana passed away, but before she did, she begged me to continue searching for you, and give you the care she couldn't provide you. I remembered her mentioning that you needed food; that meant you had reiatsu, so I kept additional tabs on the Academy in the hopes that you might sign up. It was fortunate that it was only a year later that you were registered as a trainee, and after that, you know the rest, although I'll admit that I failed to provide you with adequate care."

"Nii-sama! The care you've shown me these past few months has been more than I could ask for!" Rukia exclaimed quickly.

Byakuya didn't answer immediately. "Hisana would've been proud."

Rukia watched him closely. "As heartless as her actions may have sounded, I do not hold Hisana nee-san's actions against her. At least, it has brought me to where I am today."

Byakuya nodded. "I'm glad. That would be all. And Rukia," he looked at her. "Thank you."

Recognizing her dismissal, Rukia bowed and took her leave, leaving her brother to his thoughts. The uncharacteristic emotion Byakuya had showed when he talked about Hisana, and his willingness to reveal this to Rukia showed that he really loved her, and he definitely missed her. Involuntarily, Rukia lost her battle with her tears as she left the manor's gardens.

* * *

Rukia reached their training spot and was unsurprised to find Ichigo already there, sitting on the grass with a released Zangetsu on his lap and meditating. Ever since Ichigo became a Vice-Captain, they saw a sharp drop in their time together, because of Ichigo's additional duties. In addition to his old responsibilities, he had to attend Vice-Captain meetings, full council meetings and assist in the paperwork, amongst other things.

Overall, it cut his free time by a substantial amount, but Rukia didn't mind, since he was still able to create time for her. She also knew he was doing his best and she didn't want to become unreasonable and over attached to him.

One thing that irked her slightly though, was that shortly after becoming a fuku-taichou, Ichigo had started doing nothing but meditate during training. It wasn't the meditating that irritated her; they didn't spar as often as they used to anymore, since they were so well acquainted with each other's fighting styles that they might end up getting too used to it if they fought against others.

Rather, it was the face that he refused to tell her why he was meditating. She knew what he was doing – he was performing _Jinzen_, which meant he was communicating with his Zanpakuto, but he'd been doing it for almost six months straight, which was longer than necessary. That meant that he was hiding something.

Giving up, Rukia approached him and plopped down next to him, making sure not to disturb him. She could feel his strong reiatsu swirling around him as he meditated, its flow unrestricted in his meditative state. She let her own reiatsu relax as she thought of her previous day's talk with Byakuya. After seeing how melancholic her brother had been, she couldn't bring herself to sleep as she pondered over his words.

So apparently, Ichigo had revealed her troubles with the clan elders to Byakuya. Although she was a little annoyed that he'd done that, that annoyance vanished the moment she realized that he must've done it the day before Byakuya's sudden attitude change; it was way too coincidental to be anything else, but she still needed to confirm it.

After giving it much thought, she realized that she'd actually meant what she said about her sister. She'd lived through the horrors of Inuzuri, and she knew it was nigh on impossible to care for someone else. After all, if Hisana-neesan hadn't left her in Inuzuri, she might not have become a shinigami, and who knows, she might have even died. Besides, wasn't she guilty of abandoning others in bid for survival as well? She wasn't condemned for it, so why should she condemn her own sister for it? The most important reason of all was: she wouldn't have met Ichigo.

As soon as she thought about that, she suddenly felt Ichigo's reiatsu envelop her, as if providing her with a comforting presence. She smirked slightly and pushed her reiatsu back against him, and Ichigo responded by placing his hand over hers. "Getting distracted is a sure sign of a failed meditation," she said.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at her, a huge grin on his face. He leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. "As a matter of fact, I didn't get distracted from my meditation. I was just finished." He seemed overjoyed about something.

"Finished? Finished from what? And what's with that stupid grin on your face? Somehow I doubt it's because of me."

"You'll see. And you're partly right about that," Ichigo said. "But what about you? Something appears to be troubling you."

"It's not exactly troubling, but it's a little much to take in right now," Rukia said. Then, she told Ichigo everything Byakuya had revealed to her, about how Hisana was actually her sister and everything that'd happened, including how her sister had been forced to abandon her, and her eventual desperate attempts to locate her, right up to her death and her request for Byakuya to find her.

"Nii-sama looked almost close to tears when he talked about nee-san," Rukia said solemnly, her eyes shining faintly with tears.

Ichigo listened silently. It all sounded quite crazy, but he'd always thought adopting Rukia simply because she looked like the clan head's late wife sounded too whack. Normally, he would've wanted to make fun of his Captain for that near-extinct show of emotion, but through Rukia's expression, he could see it would be nothing short of cruel for him to do so. "Do you hate your sister for abandoning you?" he asked quietly.

Rukia shook her head. "Some part of me thinks I should, but I can't bring myself to do it. Weren't we guilty of abandoning others as well? She was all alone and had to care for me as well. It would've been torturous for her. Besides," she smiled sadly. "I might not have met you if I wasn't forced to fend for myself."

Ichigo smirked teasingly. "So you admit that I changed your world?"

Rukia gave a small laugh. "I think I changed yours, idiot. You wouldn't have survived without me. That reminds me though – remember when I first told you about my problems with the clan? Did you tell nii-sama about it?"

Ichigo immediately looked sheepish. "Um… yeah, I did. I knew you didn't want to create extra tension with him, but it kinda came out in the heat of the moment because I was pissed that he seemed like he couldn't care less about how you felt about Kaien's death."

Rukia fought to hide her smile. "Was that on the same day I told you nii-sama started paying more attention to me?"

"Yeah, it was. And I was taking a risk, actually, but I couldn't bear to see you suffer m-" He didn't finished, because Rukia had leaned forward before he could and pressed her lips onto his. Immediately, he responded with similar fervor, snaking one hand around her neck and bending his body forward, so as to prevent her from straining her neck.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" Ichigo said with a smirk as he stared at her violet eyes in amusement.

"Idiot. You've nothing to be sorry for," she replied. "But enough about me. You mentioned something about completing something. Mind telling me what you're talking about?"

At that, Ichigo's grin cracked wider. "It's… You know what? I think it's best you see it for yourself." Grabbing his Zanpakuto with one hand, he grabbed Rukia's hand with the other and helped her up. Then, he stretched out his arm and pointed his Zanpakuto forward.

Nothing happened for a moment. Rukia looked up at Ichigo, but remained silent when she saw the look of tense concentration on his face. Then, she gave a start when something materialized in front of them, just as Ichigo relaxed and started panting slightly.

A tall, middle-aged man had just materialized in front of them. He was pale-skinned, and was wearing a long, flowing black overcoat and pants, along with a white undershirt.

"Well done, Ichigo," the man spoke with a calm, deep voice. "Don't worry about feeling drained, though. The first time is always the most taxing. You'll find it easier subsequently."

"Ichigo, who's that?" A completely bemused Rukia asked.

Then, she was surprised when the man turned to look at her. "Kuchiki Rukia, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ichigo has talked a lot about you."

"Rukia, meet Zangetsu," Ichigo said with a huge smile.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "Zangetsu? Your Zanpakuto? He's nothing like you!" she blurted out. "For one thing, he's polite!"

Ichigo blanched. "Huh? What the hell? I'll have you know I'm very polite!" he protested.

Rukia wanted to refute that outrageous claim, but she froze when she realized what was happening. She turned to look at Zangetsu. "Wait… You managed to materialize your Zanpakuto in our world. Does that mean…"

Ichigo grinned again. "I'm going to start training to achieve Bankai!"

* * *

_Like I said. A time skip, although I prefer to at least patch the time skip with a few small scenes, like this chapter._

_You think Byakuya would tell Rukia about Hisana that early? Do bear in mind though, that he's still keeping something secret. Can you guess it?_

_A little fast for Bankai? Maybe. Who cares? It's Ichigo we're talking about. And they did say that Toshiro is a genius after all. __So... Byakuya made Ichigo his Vice-Captain. _Was that even necessary? Maybe not, if I'm putting him as Captain. Maybe... If I'm not :).

_So next chapter will be a little obvious. The Captain's test! Will Ichigo and Toshiro fight? Maybe? Also, vote on my poll! The results will directly affect the direction of the next storyline! Also, continue to show this story your support with a favorite/alert, and don't forget to leave a review with your opinions/suggestions if you feel like it. Next chapter... A week? Two? We'll see. Till then, see you guys next time!_


	35. Chapter 34: Jubantai Taichou

_You know, when I started the poll, I expected a close fight between the options **'Yes'** and **'No'** only. I never expected them to still be pretty close._

_Results so far:  
**Yes: 31 votes  
No: 41 votes  
Both are fine: 22 votes  
Ichigo shouldn't have one too: 23 votes**_

_Doesn't look close, you say? Well, it could still swing either way, so continue voting! Had some pretty vocal opinions though, but if you haven't voted, do so in my profile!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews, likes and alerts. I actually finished this chapter last week, but I need to get a head-start for this semester, since I'll probably get real busy real soon:/ Ah well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:** Disclaim this, haters!  
_

* * *

Chapter 34: Jubantai Taichou

_A few months earlier_

_When Ichigo next appeared in his inner world, on the roof of a skyscraper, a few days after he and Rukia got together, the first thing he heard was Zangetsu's wry voice. "You know, if you get any more cheerful, I might have to be wary of sunburn."_

_Ichigo took a moment to look at the skyline Zangetsu had built for himself in his inner world before squinting at him, as the sun (how did his Zanpakuto place a sun in his inner world exactly?) shining on his face seemed exceptionally bright, brighter than he remembered. Seven years ago, when he'd first been sent on a living world mission to a country called America, he'd been greeted with huge skyscrapers, buildings that were tens of stories high. Even the tallest buildings in Seireitei were dwarfed by the monstrous buildings. Standing on the streets, he found it suffocating, as he could hardly see the sky, and it made fighting hollows a real pain. _

_However, after that mission, when he returned into his inner world, he got the shock of his life when he found that the simple, Japanese village that used to be the setting of his inner world had been completely changed into a skyline that consisted of numerous skyscrapers. Apparently, much to his ire, Zangetsu had proclaimed that he liked the skyscrapers so much that a 'change of scenery' was in order. There was nothing Ichigo could do to change his mind, so he had no choice but to adapt to this new inner world of his._

"_That's none of your business," he said with a smile. He found it strange that his Zanpakuto, which was shadow based, seemed to prefer sunny skies._

_Zangetsu regarded him for a moment. "Glad to see you're back to normal, Ichigo; I dislike gloomy skies. But tell me, why are you here again?"_

"_I wish to become stronger, so I can do more to protect others."_

_Zangetsu nodded. "Noble, but are you willing to die for them?"_

"_If I'm stronger, there's no need for me to, is there?"_

"_True, true, but you never know," Zangetsu said. "Unfortunately, the three moves I've taught you so far is everything that you need to know at this level."_

_Ichigo blanched. "Huh? That's it?" he blurted out._

"_Of course not. Learning a move and increasing its power are two different things. And you're not listening to me. Think about what I just said."_

_Ichigo pondered over Zangetsu's words for a moment. Then, realization dawned on him. "At this level? You don't mean…"_

"_Yes, I do. I've told you before that I will only teach you something new if and when I am ready, and now, I believe you are ready to learn Bankai. Be warned, though. Training for Bankai is not like training your Shikai, where you can learn new moves in days and master them in weeks. It may take you months, years or even decades to learn and master. During this time, I will not go easy on you, and if I deem my confidence misjudged, I will refuse to teach you any longer until further notice. Do you still wish to continue?"_

_Ichigo looked at Zangetsu like he was crazy. "What kind of bullshit is that? Of course I wish to carry on."_

_Zangetsu's mouth curved upwards slightly, almost as if he was smirking. "We'll see. Now, your first part, and usually the longest, of training for Bankai is materialization. That is – you must bring me out from your inner world and into the physical world. While I willingly lend you my power, to use Bankai, you must prove that you are capable of wielding it. All our fights so far have been in here, on my terms. You must force me to fight in the physical world, on your terms. If you aren't even capable of that, then you have no business learning Bankai."_

"_Should you succeed in that stage, if you wish to use me, you must prove that you are stronger than me. Fight me, and defeat me. Only then, will you be able to use Bankai." Then, Zangetsu's posture seemed to relax a little. "You hold more power than you imagine, Ichigo, although that doesn't mean you're going to have an easier time. Are you ready?" Ichigo nodded with conviction._

"_Good. Let's begin!"_

* * *

"_It's a good thing we found this nice, secluded place, isn't it?" Ichigo told Rukia."It's so much better than our last area. It's enclosed, and I highly doubt anyone knows about it."_

_Rukia shook her head but smiled all the same. "Just don't flatten this place like you did the last one."_

_Ichigo waved it off. "Zangetsu didn't specify how I must defeat him, so I thought… He also never did say I couldn't use Kido until after I did. Well, it's not my fault the Kido missed and destroyed the place instead."_

"_You're lucky you weren't arrested for damage done," Rukia scolded, lightly hitting him on the arm. "Or that you didn't hit me as well."_

"_Well, you would've obviously been able to dodge it," Ichigo reasoned._

_They were on the lookout for a new place to train because Ichigo, in his attempt to defeat Zangetsu in order to learn Bankai, unleashed a powerful Kido that ended up missing and destroying part of their secluded training area in Rukongai. Thankfully there were no innocent citizens around. It solved his need to restrain his reiatsu though, because unlike normal training, where shinigami could suppress their reiatsu, Bankai training required them to use more power, and that could easily result in innocent casualties._

_So, training had to be stopped for a week while Ichigo searched for a new, secluded training spot, helped by Rukia. They couldn't go any further away from Seireitei due to the time they'd take, so they decided to try finding a place in Seireitei instead, however unlikely that was. Surprisingly, they actually managed to find a perfect training spot._

_It was found through sheer luck, actually. When leaving the sixth division one day, he spotted a black cat with yellow luminous eyes skulking around just outside the division. He recognized it as Shiba Kukaku's cat. "What in the world are you doing here? Come to think of it, how did you even get in anyway?" he asked it curiously. It merely stared back, and when Ichigo tried to catch it, it ran away._

_Huffing in irritation, Ichigo decided to chase after it, wanting to return it to Kukaku. He thought it wouldn't be a problem catching it, but surprisingly, he found it near impossible to. Every time he almost got his hands on it, it somehow managed to twist out of his grasp._

_On it went for almost half an hour. He would've given up long ago, but every time he did, it would turn around to look at it, and if it could speak, Ichigo was sure it would be taunting him. It was making him feel completely stupid and useless though – he couldn't even catch a stupid cat._

_Eventually, he found himself at the base of the Sokyoku Hill, which was overlooking the impressive looking Senzaiku. There, the cat stopped and stared tauntingly at him again. He slowed down and slowly approached it, afraid it would run away again. When he got close enough, he lunged. Surprisingly, this time, it didn't run away, and he gratefully gathered it in his arms. Before he left, he took a moment to stare at the majestic looking Sokyoku hill. Pity it was used for executions. He wouldn't want to ever be up there witnessing an execution._

_Just before he was about to leave, he spotted something that made him pause. It was a small outcropping of rock somewhere beneath the hill. When he looked closer, he could see some sort of cave there. If he had been standing anywhere but where he was right now, he wouldn't be able to see it. He'd gone pass the Hill without ever seeing the cave before. _

_It looked too small to use for training, he decided to check it out anyway. When he got up there, he got the shock of his life. Right before him was the largest cavern he'd ever seen. It was perfect for training, especially for his Bankai training. Eventually, when he brought Rukia to this place, he realized his reiatsu remained undetected from anyone outside – unless he was using most of his power, she couldn't detect his reiatsu._

_Hence, that became their new training area, exclusive only to the two of them, and with no restrictions, Ichigo could easily carry on his Bankai training._

* * *

Present Day

Ichigo gulped nervously as three pairs of eyes stared at him as he stood before the sou-taichou and two of the most senior Captains in Soul Society: Kyoraku Shunsui and Unohana Retsu. Right now, talking seemed harder than he thought. The chamber they were in was a huge chamber somewhere in the first division. As far as he knew, Toshiro had gone before him sometime in the morning, although Ichigo had no idea how the younger shinigami did.

He was feeling a little queasy, more so out of nerves than anything else. Right now, he was regretting ever telling Byakuya that he wanted to become a Captain.

"Tell us a little more about yourself." Kyoraku said. Out of the three of them, he was the one that seemed the least intimidating. Although Unohana didn't have her trademark withering look when she was angry, she looked scary enough.

The interview was, according to the note he was given, the first of three stages to the Captain's Proficiency Test. The second was when he showed them his Bankai, and the third was when one of the three judging Captains would engage him in battle. According to Ukitake, the last test was rarely done unless the panel had reason to believe he wasn't capable of being a Captain. He hoped he wouldn't have to undergo the last test.

Clearly his throat, he thought briefly of Rukia and the encouraging kiss she'd given him the day before, and he couldn't help but smile a little. Feeling more confident, he began the interview. Only Unohana or Kyoraku asked the questions; Yamamoto merely sat there and watched Ichigo, probably as a way to make any potential Captain candidates squirm. Ichigo had to admit – it was working.

A nerve-wracking ten minutes later and questions that sometimes didn't seem relevant, the words he thought he'll never hear were spoken by Unohana. "Ok, Kurosaki, Last question. How long did it take you to learn Bankai from the time you managed materialization?" She was all businesslike, nothing like the caring (but scary) tone she used in treating patients.

Ichigo's face took on a look of concentration as he tried to remember how long it took him. "I believe it took me about a year."

None of the Captains gave any form of reaction to his words, but what he didn't know was that they were all a little shocked and impressed at the short time it took him to achieve Bankai. "That ends the first segment of the interview!" Yamamoto then announced. "Now, as you well know, almost every shinigami that has the privilege of becoming a taichou has the ability to do Bankai. Normally, you would be asked to display your Bankai; however, in light of… unusual circumstances, we have decided to make an exception to the rules."

At that moment, the chamber doors opened, and in walked Hitsugaya Toshiro. Ichigo looked at him curiously, and Toshiro mirrored the look.

"Kurosaki, what's going on?" Toshiro hissed as he reached Ichigo.

"I have no clue as well," Ichigo whispered back, but nevertheless, they both stood side by side, facing the judging Captains.

Unohana spoke up. "This is the first time two candidates are contesting for a taichou's spot. While you two have exceeded our expectations, and are both most certainly able to become Captains, it appears we are unable to make a decision with regards to who is more capable. We have come to an agreement…" The slight disdainful look on her face showed that she didn't really agree to whatever decision it was. "That a taichou who can be beaten by one who isn't would be extremely shameful; as such, you two will duel each other, and the winner will be declared the tenth division taichou."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya stared at each other in shock, and Ichigo could've sworn he saw a look of pain in Toshiro's eyes. "To the death?" Toshiro blurted out.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kyoraku said with a smile. "Normal dueling rules: give up or get knocked out. Although, you two will have to fight with your Bankai."

Ichigo looked round the wide, enclosed chamber uncertainly. "I'm sorry. Here?" he asked.

Kyoraku chuckled. "You're not the first person to ask that question. These walls are all reinforced to withstand a taichou's full power, so we should be safe. It's also large enough to accommodate a Bankai's size as well. Don't worry though, reiatsu cannot be detected from the outside, and if you so wish, your Bankai's power will remain confidential among all of us. And in case you're forgetting, the fourth division taichou is here."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Toshiro. He too looked a little uneasy but didn't say anything. Nevertheless, they both moved apart and turned to face each other. They both wanted the Captain's position, so they both knew the fight wasn't going to be easy.

Ichigo had never seen Toshiro's Zanpakuto before, although Momo once said it was ice-based, and there were rumors going round saying that it was extremely powerful. It looked like a normal katana, and Ichigo was a little amused to notice that it looked taller than Toshiro himself. _"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"_ Toshiro declared. A wave of frigid cold air pulsed out from him, surprising Ichigo. The cold that Toshiro generated was much colder than Rukia's… or maybe he was just too used to Rukia's. Toshiro's blade extended slightly and a chain grew from his Zanpakuto's hilt, a crescent-moon shaped blade at its end.

Ichigo too drew his Zanpakuto and held it out in Toshiro's direction. The latter stared back and didn't move. _"Burst through the night, Zangetsu!"_ At once, dark reiatsu flowed from the blade and it morphed into his trusted cleaver-like Shikai.

They both stared each other down and were about to engage when Yamamoto's voice cut in. "You are to fight with Bankai, and nothing less, or this Captain's test is useless."

Seeing as he had no choice, Ichigo went first. Placing his left hand on the crook of his elbow, he powered up, his reiatsu skyrocketing. A sudden burst of dark blue reiatsu flared out from him, and a wave of confidence flowed through him. Loudly, he yelled, "_Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!_"

A blast of black reiatsu surged from him in all directions, kicking up a cloud of dust. From a distance away, the three judging Captains noted the power at which his Bankai was released. The lights illuminating the huge chamber seemed to wink out of existence for a second before returning, although they looked much dimmer than before, creating large shadows from the pillars throughout the chamber.

Eventually, the dust settled, leaving Ichigo standing there, revealing his Bankai for the first time. His shihakusho had changed – it was now a long-sleeved coat that was blood red in color on the inside and was frayed at the ends. He also wore a white shirt and black pants, similar to what Zangetsu originally wore, and gloves on both hands. His originally large and broad sword had now shrunk into the shape of a normal Zanpakuto, although it was jet black in color, more than four feet long, and slightly curved at the tip.

Four prongs were jutting out at the cross guard, bent at right angles in the same direction, and at the base of the hilt, a short chain extended out, wrapping itself once around Ichigo's wrist. A thin black mist of reiatsu shrouded him, such that he looked like he was about to fade from existence.

Ichigo gave his sword a couple of swings to test it out. Then, he turned to the watching captains. The first thing he noticed was that they were all staring at him with frowns on their face. "That's your Bankai?" Unohana asked. She wasn't smiling any longer.

"Um… it is," Ichigo said, confused at the strange looks on the Captains' faces.

"It doesn't look much like a Bankai," Kyoraku added.

"Kurosaki, do not play games with us! Show us your Bankai! If you do not, we will be forced to assume you have not achieved it and this test will be over!"Yamamoto barked out.

"But this is my Bankai!" Ichigo protested, a little offended and not understanding why they didn't believe him.

"That doesn't seem likely," Unohana said in her usual serene voice. "A shinigami's Bankai usually has a large area of effect or takes on a large form. Yours does not fit into either category."

"Ah, Unohana-Senpai," Kyoraku suddenly cut in. "They can simply fight to determine if Kurosaki is telling the truth, right? No non-Bankai user can defeat one who uses it, unless of course, that person is Zaraki." Without waiting for a reply, he nodded to Toshiro, asking him to continue.

The latter had been busy watching Ichigo, taking in his Bankai and obviously calculating and trying to determine what his Bankai did. But once he was given the go ahead, Toshiro immediately began powering up. The cold intensified as he was surrounded by an ice-blue aura.

Then, ice began solidifying over his blade, beginning from the base. It shot up the entire length of the blade, creating an ice sword. Then, he raised his sword high in the air. "_Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!_" he yelled.

As Ichigo watched on, ice began rapidly encasing the rest of Toshiro's Zanpakuto, but it didn't stop there. It continued spreading down, encasing his right arm in ice, and moments later, even his left arm and feet. Two huge ice wings, each looking large enough to cover him, grew out from his shoulder blades and a long, dragon-like ice tail appeared. Behind him, 12 ice petals, arranged into three four-petal flowers, floated in midair. All in all, it served to make him look much bigger than his originally small stature, although, Ichigo thought, his gait looked a little clumsy.

"Well, at least that looks like a Bankai. You two may begin anytime." Kyoraku said. "The only restriction is: please don't destroy the place."

The two young shinigami never tore their gazes, staring down their opponents. While they weren't exactly friends (Toshiro either snubbed Momo's attempts to drag him along or stayed quiet if he did), they weren't enemies either. Fighting with Bankai was dangerous, but they were trained to fight, after all, and were both vying for the one spot.

"I can't tell if that's really your Bankai, Kurosaki, but that doesn't mean I'll hold anything back," Toshiro said. He tensed up and got ready to engage – and froze in horror when he felt the tip of Ichigo's sword at his neck. "Wha-"

"No one asked you to wait up, Toshiro," Ichigo said with a smirk before leaping away and bracing himself again.

Toshiro stared back at him in shock, thinking that Ichigo had somehow flash-stepped right up to him. He cursed himself for letting his guard down for that brief moment. Ichigo had just drawn first blood without inflicting a single physical wound. He could have easily lost the match there and then.

Toshiro shook off his shock and charged at Ichigo, who just stood there, not moving even when Toshiro was right upon him. Toshiro swung, and just before the blade connected, Ichigo shot off, sidestepping and leaping into the air. His reiatsu seemed to wink out of existence for a fraction of a second before reappearing a distance behind Toshiro. Toshiro spun round and swung his blade, and as ice burst from his blade, it solidified into the shape of a huge dragon and shot up at Ichigo. The latter waited until the dragon was right in front of him before sidestepping, the dragon missing him by inches. Immediately, Toshiro swung his blade again with a yell, and the dragon made a sharp turn and charged right at Ichigo again.

Ichigo easily leapt away – then all of a sudden, Toshiro found Ichigo tearing straight at him. Horrified at the speed, Toshiro managed to jump away to safety, just as Ichigo struck the ground hard. Before he had time to regain his bearings, Ichigo was on the move again. Black reiatsu suddenly flared from Ichigo's blade as he cocked it back. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo swung his blade and a pure black mass of energy shot at Toshiro.

Toshiro sensed the power behind the attack, but managed to flash-stepped away. The black mass of energy slammed into the far wall, kicking up a cloud of dust. Refocusing on where Ichigo was, he saw Ichigo shooting up to meet him. Expecting a straight charge, but wary nevertheless, Toshiro raised his sword to counter Ichigo's charge. Just as he was about to swing down, Ichigo's reiatsu vanished, and almost as suddenly, reappeared behind and right above Toshiro, even as the Ichigo in front of him continued charging. Momentarily confused, Toshiro turned and focused on the reiatsu, but Ichigo had already struck.

But just before Ichigo's blade could collide with Toshiro, one ice-wing suddenly moved in between them. Ichigo's attack struck the ice, cracking it and sending Toshiro crashing to the ground.

Ichigo landed as Toshiro got up, relatively unscathed. "How the hell are you moving so fast?" Toshiro asked. "I've never seen anyone move that fast."

"You're not doing so bad yourself, if you're able to keep up," Ichigo replied.

Toshiro bristled slightly. "Of course I'm able to keep up," he said as his ice-blue reiatsu flared up again. "I can also go faster than that!"

He charged again at Ichigo, this time considerably faster than before, but Ichigo didn't flinch. Toshiro gripped his sword with both hands and cleaved downwards, but Ichigo easily brought his blade up to meet it. Then, he sidestepped, pulling his blade with him and letting Toshiro's sword breeze past narrowly. Immediately, Ichigo countered for his side, but the ice wings made a nuisance of themselves again, folding inwards and protecting Toshiro even as the latter spun round, aiming low.

Ichigo pulled away, jumping back to avoid the low blade, but found himself having to raise his sword when he saw the ice-tail flailing out at him. It crashed against his sword harmlessly, and he leaped forward the moment his feet touched the ground. Toshiro responded in kind, pulling back his sword in anticipation. It was only when Ichigo noticed ice gushing from the tip of Toshiro's blade that he realized the younger shinigami was using a technique.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro yelled, swinging his sword in a wide arc. His mind screaming to avoid it, Ichigo jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Below him, ice erupted from Toshiro's blade and struck the ground, creating a splash of ice that quickly solidified. Before the dust had even settled, Toshiro had spun round to track Ichigo's movements. "Hyorinmaru!" he yelled again, swinging his blade through the air, and once more, a large ice-dragon burst forth and charged at Ichigo.

Ichigo growled slightly at Toshiro's ferocity. He definitely meant business, and he could see now why many considered him a child prodigy. If Ichigo wasn't careful, he could very well lose. As the ice dragon sped towards him, he decided to pick up the pace. Just before it crashed into him, he shot to the side. It appeared that Toshiro had anticipated that, because the moment Ichigo reappeared, another dragon was sent spiraling towards him. He dodged that one again, but Toshiro didn't let up, and was now rapidly sending a volley of ice dragons tirelessly.

Still, Ichigo managed to dodge all of them easily. In fact, to him, he thought it was rather slow. Years of practicing with Rukia had made him slightly used to the cold, although the cold Toshiro was generating was worst than Rukia's, so he found himself slowly raising his reiatsu to prevent his senses from dulling.

As he kept one eye on the roaring dragons and another on Toshiro, Ichigo noticed that the twelve petals floating above Toshiro had been reduced to eight. Just then, another one crumbled, leaving seven remaining. He didn't know what to make of it, but it did look like a timer of sorts. The question was: a timer for what?

Suddenly, his body gave a violent shiver, delaying him long enough for the dragon to be right on top of him. Alarmed, he hastily moved aside, and just in time too. The ice grazed his arm as it surged pass, but he had to ignore the burning feeling as yet another dragon was sent speeding towards him. The cold was getting to him. He had to move faster and start attacking or he would be in deep trouble.

"Hey, Toshiro! It's now my turn!" he couldn't resist saying.

"Not if I end it first!" Toshiro yelled back, charging forward as he said that.

"I haven't even shown you what I can do," Ichigo replied. This time, he didn't wait, and before Toshiro had gotten anywhere near him, he sped away. "I'm over here!" he called out. A look of surprise flit across Toshiro's face for a moment but he immediately braked and changed direction, using shunpo to charge at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily sped off.

It continued on for a couple more times – Ichigo sped off somewhere, followed closely by Toshiro, but it was getting easier and easier for Ichigo to speed clear of Toshiro as he rapidly gained speed. Toshiro was now nearing his top speed, but Ichigo was still gaining speed. Then, to his surprise, Ichigo's figure disappeared, and numerous Ichigo suddenly materialized all around the chamber, both high and low and surrounding him. Even as he watched, each image of Ichigo disappeared only to be replaced somewhere else.

"I thought you said you could go faster?" Ichigo called out from all directions. "You don't seem to be able to keep up."

Toshiro didn't rise for the bait, merely standing still and looking round, ready to move if necessary. But all of a sudden, Ichigo appeared right in front of him, his blade already striking down. Shocked, Toshiro quickly brought his blade up and jumped back simultaneously, but he wasn't in time. Ichigo managed to score a long cut across his chest.

Toshiro hissed in pain as he staggered back, but Ichigo charged again. Toshiro raised his sword in preparation to defend himself, but Ichigo was ready. He suddenly dropped to the ground, his feet landing on his shadow. Immediately, he shouted _"Getsuga Ansai!"_

The black mist that had been following him suddenly thickened and began swirling around Ichigo. He could still see perfectly well through the mist, although he knew that anyone else couldn't. He had to move quickly, so he hastily shot off.

Crouching in the shadow of one of the many pillars, Ichigo watched Toshiro closely. He was standing still, obviously searching and bracing himself for an attack. Right now, Ichigo was invisible and his reiatsu was undetectable, but that advantage would disappear the moment he left the shadows, no matter how fast he moved.

It was a pity Toshiro was standing in the dead centre of the chamber; Ichigo couldn't make use of the shadows of sentient objects, and there were no nearby pillars. His speed and the element of surprise might make up for that though, but he didn't believe for a moment that his opponent would be that easily fooled.

Counting to three, he leapt from the shadows and sped as fast as he could towards Toshiro, black reiatsu spewing from his blade. Sure enough, the moment he started moving, Toshiro was already turning. Immediately, Ichigo raised his blade again, leaving a trail of black reiatsu as he yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" and cleaved it downwards.

The wide, vertical beam erupted forth and Toshiro's eyes widened when he realized it was too large to simply defend with his sword. Both ice wings moved to quickly shield him from the attack, but he wasn't fast enough. Part of the beam slipped through a closing gap and slammed hard into him, knocking him backwards. Ichigo stood and watched his opponent slowly get up, obviously having taken damage.

Both wings were chipped and cracked at the tip; a long line down Toshiro's body was blackened and slightly bloody, his shihakusho torn along the same line. He was panting slightly from the attack, yet he gritted his teeth and raised his sword, readying himself again. Behind, one of the three remaining petals crumbled away.

In response, Ichigo raised his sword as well, looking as if he hadn't just exerted himself.

"Nice move, Kurosaki, whatever it was," Toshiro said. He crouched slightly, ready to attack. Nothing happened for a few seconds, than he launched himself at Ichigo again, but his movements seemed significantly slower than before. He stabbed at Ichigo, but Ichigo merely sidestepped before jumping away when Toshiro's feet shifted and he swiped with his clawed hand.

Swinging his sword in a wide arc, another ice dragon burst forth at point blank range, but Ichigo was quick enough to raise his sword. The dragon collided with the black blade and kept on advancing, pushing Ichigo back for a few meters before Ichigo flash stepped away and charged full speed at Toshiro.

Toshiro, his sword already up, raised it and both swords clanged together. Ichigo wasn't done though, and in one fluid motion, he slid his sword up along Toshiro's, angling his body to the side before elbowing Toshiro square on his jaw. Grunting in pain, Toshiro staggered back, but he quickly regained his balance and started to charge again – just as the last ice petal crumbled.

Less than a second later, all the ice on Toshiro – the wings, the tail, as well as the ice encasing his body, crumbled, and Toshiro collapsed onto all fours, panting, his Bankai deactivated, his energies obviously depleted.

For a moment, there was silence. The battle had ended anticlimactically, but the winner was obvious.

Ichigo walked up to Toshiro and held out a hand to the surprised younger shinigami. "Good fight. The cold was quite debilitating. It affected me significantly, and I would've lost if I wasn't careful."

Toshiro gave a small but respectful nod to Ichigo before grabbing Ichigo's hand and allowing himself to be helped up. "Your Bankai is unique. I never expected such a Bankai to exist."

Ichigo smirked. "Figures you'll figure it out." They both turned to the judging Captains to await their (obvious) verdict.

"I see," Unohana said. "So that's the power of your Bankai. Instead of releasing a huge amount of reiatsu, yours is compressed into an ordinary fighting form, greatly enhancing your power, speed and techniques. Is that right?"

"That's about it, yeah," Ichigo replied.

"I've never heard of such a thing. Although, that probably explains why you seem at ease with using it," Kyoraku commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That probably makes it easier to master, and easier for you to maintain it. It also makes you that much scarier as well. Concentrating that much power in addition to your Zanpakuto's element; I won't want to be fighting you."

"You flatter me, taichou," Ichigo said with a bow.

Unohana turned to Toshiro. "And to you, fourth seat Hitsugaya Toshiro. You fought well, much better than any of us could have expected," she said kindly. "You are still young, and you have plenty of time to train."

"Thank you for your kind words, Unohana-taichou," Toshiro said, the disappointment in his voice kept to a minimum.

"As promised, we will not reveal your powers to anyone for the sake of confidentiality, although I do hope you haven't already exhausted your moves already," Kyoraku said to the two candidates before turning to Ichigo. "Well, if there's nothing else, let me be the first to congratulate you, Jubantai Taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

_To be honest, I had a hard time incorporating the hyper speed thing into the fight. If Ichigo can supposedly fight at super fast speeds, why can others still keep up with him? So how fast should Ichigo be exactly? I didn't want to make him seem overpowered, but neither did I want to make him labor for it, given his power and everything. It's not one of my best fight scenes, that much I can say:/ And before you say Toshiro was too weak, He's only had Bankai for less than a year, and in canon, he still hasn't mastered it. I think._

_Seiki Getsuga literally translates to 'Astral Moon Fang'. A rough description was given in the story. Someone once told me that the Japanese names were in Hiragana. I don't know Japanese, but if you can provide me with the proper translation, that would be great:). If you think you can improve it too, by all means. Credit goes to **kinglugia** for the suggestion, although it was tweaked a little._

_So Ichigo is now tenth squad captain. How're things gonna be like now? O.o Oh well, next chapter is still going to be filler-like. In the meantime, continue voting in my poll if you haven't done so, and leave a reason in a review if you want to! Next chapter will be in two weeks, and with school in full swing for most of you guys, I hope you still have time to review, and leave a like/alert as well!_


	36. Chapter 35: Captain Deathberry

_Well, I'm back again! Class has restarted, and my schedule is packed! T.T Poll results:  
**No: 65 votes  
****Yes: 54 votes  
Neither: 40 votes  
Doesn't matter: 31 votes**_

_Some of you guys asked me why I'm having a poll, since it's my story and all that. For the record, I wanted to give Rukia an inner hollow, but it wasn't really a set thing, since I had plans for both her having and not having an inner hollow, so I decided to see which was more popular. Perhaps this shall turn 'Yes' in my favor:). Either way, Poll will still stay up, so keep on voting! And thank you once again for all your favs/follows and reviews. Continue showing your support!_

_Also, fyi, my intention wasn't to make Toshiro weak in the last chapter, since I based it on the fact that he is still inexperienced with Bankai and not as powerful as Ichigo._

_Special thanks to **The 17th**_ **Immortal** _for his? input of Ichigo's move's names. It makes me wonder why I didn't take Japanese as a third language... haha._

_Anyway, we're on to the next chapter, so read on! It's a little filler-ish though._

_**Disclaimer:** When I own Bleach, I'll send a box of free fresh air to each of my readers.  
_

* * *

Chapter 35: Captain Deathberry

Ichigo glared at Rukia in annoyance. She stared back at him innocently, but her eyes were shining with laughter. "What?" she asked candidly. "You asked me to pinch you because you thought you were dreaming, and I did just that."

Ichigo almost gave in to the look she was giving him, but maintained his composure. "I didn't mean that hard," he replied, rubbing his upper arm where Rukia, as per his request, had pinched. Quite hard, mind you, and he hadn't asked her to twist it too.

"You could have been in a real deep sleep, and more pain was necessary," Rukia goaded, now trying to hold back her laughter by biting her lip.

Ichigo responded with a dangerous looking smirk. "In that case, maybe you're only dreaming that you're pinching me," he said, reaching for her arm.

Rukia let out a derisive snort and grabbed his wrist before pinning it to the table. Immediately, Ichigo reached for her hand with his other one, two fingers outstretched, forcing her to draw it back while biting back a laugh.

"Oi! Will you two stop flirting already?" a voice sounded out.

The two of them immediately blushed and looked across the table where Izuru and Momo were looking at them, albeit differently. Momo looked delighted while Izuru looked exasperated.

"We're not," Ichigo said lamely while Rukia looked slightly abashed.

"Yeah, and I'm the sou-taichou," Izuru replied sarcastically.

It was a couple of days since Ichigo cleared the Captain's proficiency test, and another week till his actual inauguration as a Captain. This night was one of the rare few where they were all free, so they jumped at the chance to use it. Momo had called Toshiro along as well, saying he looked bored, but once again, he snubbed her. Ichigo reckoned the young shinigami was sulking, but he didn't voice it. He would probably be doing the same if their positions were reversed.

So here they were, having a little feast in celebration of Ichigo becoming the first taichou of the group, well surpassing any of them, although they made it clear that the next time they hung out together, Ichigo would be paying, since he was now earning the most. None of them were even fuku-taichou yet, although Ichigo hoped that would change soon.

Renji was currently out buying some sake. He had been lamenting the lack of alcohol in their celebration and had decided to go buy some. Izuru didn't mind having some, Rukia and Momo agreed somewhat reluctantly, but Ichigo flat out refused. He knew that alcohol made people relax, but he didn't understand why they had to overdo it, get drunk, then suffer the next day. It seemed that the eleventh was having some degree of negative influence on his red-haired friend.

He wouldn't have minded a little, but until he was officially a taichou, he was still considered a fuku-taichou, and he could easily get into trouble with Byakuya. Although… now that he had Bankai, he wondered if he was perhaps stronger than his Captain.

Both Rukia and Ichigo ceased their blatant (not) flirting immediately after that denial, but Rukia surreptitiously poked Ichigo's leg, the action hidden from the others by the table, a ghost of a mischievous smile on her face. Ichigo didn't respond, because Izuru was still looking at them a little suspiciously.

"You guys seem stranger than the last time I saw you. Is there something going on between you two?" Izuru asked.

"What makes you think there is?" Ichigo replied. He wasn't denying it, but he wasn't going to confirm it either, since he and Rukia were supposed to be harboring unknown feelings for each other.

"Did you hit your eyes with Wabisuke?" Rukia asked sardonically. "Because it seems your vision is heavy with false imaging." That earned a snort of laughter from Ichigo, and Momo stifled a smile behind her hand, but Izuru only scowled.

"You laugh," he hissed, and was about to continue when Renji chose that moment to reappear.

"I can't believe this place is out of sake," Renji deplored, plonking two bottles of sake on the table. "We should never come here again," he half-joked.

There was a period of silence as Renji opened a bottle and filled all their cups. "So did I miss anything when I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo remarked. "Except for Izuru claiming that something is going on between me and Rukia."

No one seemed to have noticed Renji's smile becoming a little forced. "So is there?" Renji asked.

"That depends on whether you think there is," Rukia replied just as vaguely.

"You guys don't sound like you're denying it," Momo observed.

"That doesn't mean there is," Ichigo said, but no one seemed convinced.

The only sounds for the next few seconds came from the other customers and the sound of sake splashing into Renji's cup for the second time after he rapidly drained it the first time. "I have to hand it to you, Ichigo. I never thought you capable of surpassing me," he said, changing the subject.

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah, just like how you seem capable of beating me in a fight. Why are you still languishing as a sixth seat then? Izuru's a fourth seat while Hinamori-chan and Rukia are fifth seats."

"Aizen-taichou said that he's looking for a fuku-taichou, and he said Kira-kun and I are prime candidates," Momo piped up happily, but no one seemed to hear her.

"I'll have you know that the sixth seat in the eleventh is better than it sounds. Didn't you know that Iba-fukutaichou was sixth seat of the eleventh before he was promoted? I'll achieve that and more before long!"

Of course, they all knew that Ichigo was stronger than any of them, being the youngest taichou ever, both in age and duration of service. This exchange between him and Renji was now more of friendly banter than an actual competition.

So it went on late into the night, as the five friends enjoyed this time they had together, happy that their dreams of becoming taichou and fuku-taichou of the Gotei 13 were at least coming true for one of them.

However, only one person seemed to notice a change in Renji's demeanor as the latter drained his fourth cup of sake, but Izuru didn't say anything. While he didn't buy that there was nothing going on between Ichigo and Rukia at all, he knew that Renji still harbored hopes that there would be something between him and Rukia. Unfortunately, Izuru knew that that was all it was – hope, and he knew that Renji knew that as well.

* * *

Day before the inauguration

"Gloomy doesn't really suit you, you know?" Rukia said with a slight teasing smile as she watched Ichigo eat at a much slower pace than he normally did.

"I'm not gloomy," was the reply, but Rukia was having none of it.

"Sure you're not. You also decided not to bother responding to me when I called you. Thrice," Rukia said sarcastically. "Let's try again. Why the gloomy face? I highly doubt I've done anything that warranted it."

"Always the confident one, aren't you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, then sighed. "I'm fine, really. I'm just a little… worried."

Rukia's smirk melted immediately into one of genuine concern. "Worried about tomorrow, or becoming a Captain?"

"The second one, more or less. They're not going to embarrass me tomorrow. I hope. I now know why I'm the youngest taichou ever. I've been a shinigami for only two decades! I don't have the experience! What if I'm not as good as they think? My men may not like me or see me as incompetent. What if I make a mess of things? I have no idea what to do! I'm responsible for them; what if I fail them?"

Hearing that, Rukia was torn between wanting to comfort him and wanting to punch him. Ultimately, she decided on the former. Realizing, but not caring, that they weren't exactly in a private setting, she reached across the table and pried the chopsticks from his hands. Ichigo didn't notice until she took his hand and hooked her fingers into his.

"You know, I could hit you for being such an idiot. What's with all that worry? It's not like you. If Yamamoto-soutaichou has declared you a Captain, doesn't that mean he, as well as the other Captains, thinks you're capable? The tenth has been without a taichou for almost a century because no one was capable enough. They have no need to rush, so what's a few more years? They're not in desperate need for a Captain, so they didn't have to make you one," she said with a mixture of concern and exasperation.

"Maybe… But there's so much I'm clueless about regarding a taichou's duty. Heck, there's still stuff about being a fuku-taichou that I'm still not clear about."

Rukia huffed in frustration. Perhaps the stress was really getting to him, but this was ridiculous. "And here I was thinking I was too hard on myself. At least I was open to advice. You, on the other hand, are really thick-headed. Aren't you forgetting how much you've achieved and how much you're capable of? Stop beating yourself up, or I'll do it for you," she said with a scowl.

She continued glaring at him for a moment before her gaze softened again. "I know it'll be hard on you. I think one reason Ukitake-taichou always gets sick is because of the demand on him, and Kiyone and Sentaro aren't exactly helping. But you can figure it out as you go along, right? I'm quite sure Ukitake-taichou and the other Captains will be willing to help you out. And I'll always be there for you, whether you like it or not. I know I'm not in your division, but I still have loads of time as only a fifth seat."

"I won't be so sure if I was you," Ichigo said with a hint of a smile.

Rukia looked affronted. "What? You don't think I'm capable?"

"No, of course not. I'm the one who said you were, wasn't I?"

"I know that, and I'm thankful for that. Your point is?"

"My point is that you're right. I shouldn't be so worried. I could always ask Ukitake-taichou for help."

"Like I said, when has difficulties stopped you? Are you forgetting the number of times I had to disarm you to stop you from training yourself to death when learning Bankai?"

"That's true," Ichigo said, this time with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Rukia. I owe you one."

Rukia laughed. "You most certainly do. And I know just how you can repay me – a nice present for my birthday." Coincidentally, Rukia's birthday fell on the day just after Ichigo's inauguration, so it would be, in a way, a double celebration.

Ichigo looked at her in mock dismay. "You're shameless, you know that?"

Rukia didn't miss a beat. "You forgot it, didn't you?"

He waved her off. "Of course I didn't. In fact, I already got something for you."

"A chappy doll?" Rukia asked immediately. Ichigo shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Rukia cut him off. "A life-sized chappy doll?"

Ichigo realized he should've seen that coming, but seeing the cute, childlike way his girlfriend's (5 years and that still didn't sound old) eyes shone every time Chappy was mentioned, he found it hard to be annoyed with her. "Must everything be about Chappy? It's a surprise. You'll have to wait." Rukia had no argument against that.

Ichigo spent the rest of the day marveling at what a close save he had, because, as a matter of fact, he did forget it, what's with the Captain's test and all. He didn't want to think about what Rukia might do to him if she knew.

* * *

Ichigo stood at the door of his lieutenant's bunk in the sixth division and surveyed it for what would probably be the last time. He'd already turned in his fuku-taichou badge the day before, and all his possessions had been cleared out. The inauguration ceremony wasn't going to be for another two hours, but no sense being late. At the back of his mind, he wondered who the next person to occupy the place would be.

This was it. In a couple of hours, he would officially become the tenth division taichou. How he had even gotten that far was beyond him. Just a little more than two decades ago, he was still wandering around the dark, dirty streets of Inuzuri. It was surreal, really.

Sleep hadn't come easy for him yesterday, as he pondered Rukia's words. He realized they were mostly true; hadn't the Captains declared him capable? Also, it had been Byakuya that'd recommended him. Compliments from the noble captain didn't come easy, and a recommendation was as good as any… or perhaps he just wanted him out from under his skin. It was probably just nerves after all. He would not be able to back down, and after thinking it through yesterday, he knew he wasn't going to. He could do it. He was ready. So why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

As he left the sixth division, Ichigo was stopped multiple times by the many division six men he came across, all congratulating and wishing him the best when they saw him. Byakuya was nowhere to be seen; he'd probably left already. If he had to admit, he would miss the camaraderie he had with his men. He'd been able to work well with them, and they were willing to listen to him, despite some of them having served longer than him. He hoped that the atmosphere would be similar in the tenth division. Matsumoto had told him the tenth was a friendly place, but he was still reserving judgment.

He found Rukia standing just outside the entrance to the sixth division, eliciting a smile from him. She turned as he approached, but he was confused at the weird look she was giving him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I am," he said slowly.

"Really? Then where's your haori? Didn't you say you received it yesterday?"

"Crap!"

…Well, it turned out that he did forget something, and that something was tucked away at the bottom of his cupboard, where he'd so conveniently forgotten to check. It was a good thing he decided to leave early, although he had to endure Rukia's ribbing when she heard about how he'd nearly forgotten his haori.

"It looks good on you though," she complimented anyway. He hadn't done anything to it though, since all that'd changed was that the red strap of his scabbard was now slung over the haori as well.

They had quite a bit of a head start, so they took their time in travelling to the first division, and one and a half hours later, Rukia left him at the entrance of the first division to return back to her own division and Ichigo carried on, his emotions fluctuating between confidence and a bundle of nerves.

Finding the Captain's hall, he stood outside its closed doors, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

"My, it's a little surprising to see a new taichou arriving so early," a voice suddenly echoed from somewhere to his right.

The swish of a pink, flowery kimono at the corner of his eye betrayed who it was approaching him before he even turned. "Kyoraku-taichou, you're early."

Then, he noticed the slim figure of Ise Nanao walking behind her Captain. When she saw him looking at her, she bowed slightly in greeting. "Kurosaki-taichou," she said.

"Uh… hi," Ichigo said lamely, since he wasn't sure how to address her. After all, they'd been of equal standing just only a month ago, and now he was higher ranked than her.

"I could say the same for you. Most newly promoted captains have a knack for arriving late for their inauguration. Why, when Ichimaru-taichou was inaugurated, he was actually fifteen minutes late. Yama-jii wasn't pleased."

"Ah… he didn't seem too pleased with me during my test too," Ichigo said, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

Kyoraku chuckled. "Yama-jii merely looks that way. If you ask me, he needs to lighten up. Maybe he might consent to a drinking session sometime soon…"

"Taichou, I don't believe it's advisable to disturb Yamamoto-soutaichou with one of your drinking sessions. And in case you've forgotten, I've locked up your stash of sake ever since you got half the squad drunk," Nanao spoke up, using the bossy tone Ichigo'd heard her use often.

"But Nanao-chan," Kyoraku whined to her, leaving a muddled Ichigo to watch as the senior Captain practically pleaded with his lieutenant. "That was five months ago. Surely-"

"Five months and two weeks, to be exact, because they spent two weeks with a hangover, leaving us short of soldiers," she replied coldly.

"Ah, taichou, there you are!" a simmering voice spoke up, masking whatever reply Kyoraku said to his lieutenant. Ichigo looked past Kyoraku and Nanao to see Matsumoto Rangiku approaching. Oh, right, he nearly forgot. As the tenth-division lieutenant, she was now his subordinate.

"I was looking for you everywhere. The sixth division said you'd already left, and I met Kuchiki on the way here, and she told me you had already arrived."

Kuchiki… she probably meant Rukia. He never knew that the two of them had corresponded before. "Um, sorry about that, Matsumoto. I kinda forgot that you're my lieutenant now."

"Oh it's no problem, taichou. I was also wondering what to call you as well, since I still forget you're no longer a fuku-taichou now."

Ichigo nodded, keeping his eyes resolutely on her face and not anywhere lower as he wondered if he might get into trouble with Rukia. When he first became a fuku-taichou, there were many-a-times when he found his gaze wandering somewhere below Matsumoto's face. It was nothing to be ashamed off though, Hisagi had told him.

Still, it didn't seem right, since he was with Rukia already, so with a little bit of practice (plus imagining the harm Rukia might do to him), Ichigo trained himself not to let his eyes or mind wander. At that time, her voice also seemed to carry a little huskiness when she spoke to him, and he felt guilty to admit it made him blush a little. Strangely though, her blatant flirting ceased about half a year into his tenure as a fuku-taichou, although she continued doing it to some of the other male lieutenants such as Hisagi. He gratefully welcomed the change though, since he didn't want to feel like he was cheating on Rukia.

In fact, a few days ago, he'd broached the topic with Rukia, to see how she felt about it. Matsumoto's reputation was pretty big, especially amongst the male population. Surprisingly, she seemed fine with it, saying that she trusted him. It wasn't a trust he wanted to ever misplace.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I presume?" a deep, gruff voice suddenly said from behind him.

Ichigo turned and looked up to see the towering figure of Komamura Saijin. He presumed the larger Captain was looking at him, but he couldn't tell due to the large helmet obscuring his face. While he'd seen the big captain a few times while accompanying Byakuya during meetings, Ichigo had never spoken to Komamura before.

"Komamura-taichou, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ichigo greeted.

"Likewise. I would like to extend my congratulations on your feat of becoming a Captain within two decades. You've certainly lived up to expectations."

"Uh… thanks," Ichigo replied hastily. He was about to ask what expectations Komamura was talking about when he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu rapidly approaching. "Oh no…" Ichigo said. "Aren't we supposed to go in?" he hastily asked Kyoraku.

"Well, you have to knock or holler, since the closed doors mean at least one Captain is already inside," Kyoraku said.

Ichigo hastily walked up to the huge doors and knocked them, all while trying not to make it sound desperate, but as soon as he did, he heard a rough but eager voice calling out, "Ah, Ichigo! There you are!"

Gulping, he turned around to see Kenpachi walking up to him, a huge malicious grin on his face. "Don't forget about our fight later," he said.

"Wha- I agreed to no such thing!" Ichigo said nervously, but Kenpachi didn't seem to hear him, because Yachiru's head suddenly popped out from behind Kenpachi's back.

"Hi, Icchi!" the young girl said cheerfully. "Ken-chan can't wait for you to fight him later!"

"Uh, I didn't agree to fight him," Ichigo quickly said, but both the division eleven shinigami didn't seem to hear him.

"No matter. You're agreeing now!" Kenpachi cut off with a huge grin.

Ichigo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He hadn't even been officially named a Captain and his fellow colleagues were already making his head spin.

Luckily, he was saved from answering as the doors to the hall began opening.

He paused as he stood before the large hall. Behind him, the other Captains strolled in, Kenpachi harrumphing at the missed opportunity. Most of the other Captains were already inside, save for Ichimaru Gin and Yamamoto himself, and all heads turned to him as he stood there blankly. It wasn't the first time he'd entered this place, but the circumstance was new to him.

"Taichou," Matsumoto whispered, prodding him in the back. "Don't just stand there. Move!"

Ichigo hurriedly snapped out of his trance and moved to take his place between Kyoraku and, he noted with dismay, a sneering Kurotsuchi, while Matsumoto moved to stand behind him.

He fidgeted slightly as everyone stood still for the next couple of minutes, no one moving a muscle or saying a word. Then, just before he started to get bored to death, the commanding presence of Yamamoto arrived.

"Well, at least we won't be delayed this time," Yamamoto said dryly as he made his way to the front. Remembering what Kyoraku had said about Ichimaru, Ichigo glanced at the third division captain, but he was still smiling like he always did.

"Now, let's begin the inauguration ceremony! Kurosaki Ichigo, please step forward." Everyone snapped to attention while Ichigo nervously complied, moving to the back and facing the sou-taichou.

"The post of tenth division taichou has long been left empty for almost a hundred years. Since that time, there have been a number of elections to determine a new Captain. However, there has been a lack of a candidate qualified enough to take up that mantle, until today."

"As you all well know, last week, two candidates were judged on the requirements of a Captain through the Proficiency Test. Both have shown impressive leadership abilities and character, and under the judging of I, Yamamoto Genryuusai, as well as two others of taichou rank, little criticism can be drawn about their capabilities in leading a squad. However, in terms of abilities, it is clear that one well exceeds that of the other. Therefore, I now declare that the former fuku-taichou of the sixth division, Kurosaki Ichigo, is now officially the new taichou of the tenth division!"

* * *

Before the echoing thud of Yamamoto's cane, which signaled the end of the inauguration, had faded, Kenpachi could be found looming over Ichigo, a feral grin on his face. "Now that that's over, you and I can fight! You're definitely going to be a challenge, what with becoming a captain within two decades!"

Ichigo gulped, glancing around at the other captains. Kurotsuchi Mayuri had already stalked out, muttering something about wasted time. Some of the others cast him sympathetic and/or amused looks as they took their leave. Byakuya was one of them, and Ichigo could've sworn his former superior's mouth was twitching upwards.

Matsumoto chose that moment to butt in. "Taichou, so are you going to stay here or…"

Ichigo shot her a glare, but she merely smiled in amusement at the situation her captain was in. "I'll be awhile, so perhaps you could go back and assemble the squad first? I want to talk to them," he said, before turning back to look at Kenpachi nervously.

"Um… how about later? I need to address my squad and familiarize myself…"

Kenpachi frowned, but the feral grin reappeared soon after. "You can't hide from me forever, Ichigo! My division is right next to yours!" And with that, he disappeared, much to Ichigo's relief.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you," Ukitake chuckled, moving to stand beside the new Captain.

"Is he always like that to the new Captains?" Ichigo asked. He didn't know how strong Kenpachi actually was, but with that hungry grin, Ichigo didn't want to find out anytime soon.

"Not exactly. He's always looking for a good fight, so he's always on the lookout for strong opponents."

"Well, he's persistent, I guess," Ichigo said ruefully.

"It's a compliment of your abilities, actually," Ukitake replied. "He seldom persists when someone rejects his demand to fight, although I believe he tried to challenge Yama-jii before," Ukitake ended with a chuckle.

"Well, I won't mind if he doesn't keep pestering me."

Ukitake laughed. "Perhaps the only way to make him desist is to actually fight him," he said to a horrified Ichigo. "Now, you'd have to excuse me, but I must be going."

"Kurosaki," a polite voice called just as Ichigo was about to leave. He turned to see Aizen Sosuke standing before him. "I would like to congratulate you on your promotion. Given what you've achieved during your short two decades, I daresay quite a bit of effort was dedicated. I suppose we should be expecting great things from you, no?" he finished with a smile.

"Thank you for thinking that highly about me. It was definitely quite tedious," Ichigo replied modestly. "But it's something I've always wanted. I'm not going to put my training on hold though. I probably still have a long way to go before I'm capable of reaching your level." Prior to today, Ichigo had had minimal contact with the friendly looking captain, since he tended to look for Momo or Izuru whenever he went to the fifth.

"And it's an effective mindset to have," Aizen nodded in agreement. "Because the nature of being a shinigami doesn't require you to push yourself, many don't, and end up stagnating."

"Indeed. But there's only so much we can do. Kuchiki-taichou provides regular training, but each shinigami has his or her limits, and they have to train on their own as well."

Aizen smiled. "I look forward to working with you, Kurosaki. I believe you have the qualities that make a great captain. In fact, Hinamori and Kira are your friends, aren't they? I believe that they too will be able to go far."

"Thank you, and I believe so. We all hope to be future leaders in the Gotei 13."

Aizen chuckled. "So I suppose you're the first to succeed. It probably won't be long for the two of them; they continue to impress me to no end."

"If you ask me, Hinamori-chan is more concerned with proving herself to you. She really admires you, you know, and thinks you can do no wrong." Ichigo didn't add that he felt Momo's fixation with her captain was a little unhealthy.

"Well, in a way, it's been beneficial to her, since it's provided her with extra drive to excel. Oh, I apologize but I must make my move first. I have to speak to my squad about something. Once again, congratulations on your promotion. I do hope to speak with you again soon."

"Likewise," Ichigo replied as Aizen left. Once the captain left, Ichigo dropped to a frown. He found Aizen's reply weird, since he didn't seem to be bothered that Momo was a little attached, if not obsessed, to him. Surely he knew that wasn't healthy, right? Then, a horrible thought struck him.

They weren't romantically involved… were they?

* * *

Over two hundred expectant faces stared at Ichigo as he stood before them. Unsure of where to begin, Ichigo looked round at all the faces, pretending to commit them to memory, although he was doing anything but. The only face he recognized was Hitsugaya Toshiro, who was standing right in front.

"Um… hello everyone," he began hesitantly. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I'm your new captain. I was formerly the fuku-taichou of the sixth division, so some of you may have seen me before."

Feeling a little more confident, he continued. "Now, I know that you guys have been without a taichou for almost a century already, but I commend you guys for helping Matsumoto-fukutaichou in making the running of the division smooth. You may not be used to having a captain, but I hope that we will be able to work well together."

Then, he turned to Matsumoto. "Could you give me a rundown of the squad's strength?"

Matsumoto nodded. "We have a total of 326 men, the lowest in the entire Gotei 13, but now that we have a Captain, that number is likely to increase. Currently, 87 of these men are out on missions and patrols, and 8 are currently ill and unfit for duty."

Ichigo nodded before turning back to the squad. "I will not pretend that I'm able to answer all your questions easily. I'm still in the process of learning, so I do not wish to impose myself on you. For the next day or so, I will be merely an observer until I have seen the culture this division has as well as any improvements I may need to make. Any questions?"

Ichigo spent the next half an hour answering questions from his men. Many of the questions centered around his time as a shinigami so far, making it quite obvious to him that some of the men were still a little skeptical about his ability to lead them. It was one of the things Ukitake had advised to settle as soon as possible; if they didn't think he could lead them, it would make his job much harder. It was one of the things he was most worried about.

After a few more minutes, the questions seemed to be waning, so he dismissed the squad, giving orders to Matsumoto at the same time to take over the running in the meantime. Just then, something black and moving in mid-air caught his attention. Turning, he saw a Jigokucho approaching him. Automatically, he reached out a finger for it to land, and immediately, he spotted the symbol for the Kuchiki clan on one of its wings.

He frowned. The Jigokucho was most likely Byakuya's, since he'd never seen Rukia use it before. Members of noble clans who were shinigami usually had a special type of Jigokucho for their personal use. They were much faster, and only the intended recipient would be able to listen to its message. Rukia said she had one too, although he'd never seen her use it; he'd only seen Byakuya use it.

Bringing it closer to him, Byakuya's voice floated out from the idle creature. "Kurosaki, I wish to speak with you *pause* if you're not currently preoccupied. Please reply using this Jigokucho, and make it no later than evening today."

Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Though they were of the same rank now, it seemed as if he still saw Ichigo as his subordinate, what with his ordering around.

Ichigo brought his mouth close to the Jigokucho, but Byakuya wasn't finished, and Ichigo's eyes nearly bulged when he heard the next few words. "You'd do well to hurry. I wish to speak to you concerning Rukia."

* * *

_Hmm... like I said, filler-ish. And a great ending for the chapter!:) I originally intended to do a one-shot about Rukia's birthday, but I was halfway through it before I canned the idea :/_

_Do take note, though, that I generally won't delve into the challenges of a relationship, although I'm aware that it's almost never that easy. I might, but it'll be resolved quickly. I don't particularly enjoy long periods of romance-based angst. Although, I **MIGHT** make an exception of Renji and Orihime. Who knows..._

_So what's going to happen to Ichigo now? Of course, you're gonna have to find out next chapter! :) Next update should be in two weeks, because I'm having horrible writer's block for the next chapter:(. Continue showing your support with a favorite/follow **and ** review, and I'll see you guys soon!_


	37. Chapter 36: Big Brother Is Watching You

_Why hello again. It's been a week longer than usual, unfortunately. Sorry for the delay, but the past few weeks have been a mess:(. This past week was Chinese New Year, which is the start of a new year based on the Chinese calender. Don't ask me, I've no idea how it works :P. Safe to say I've been out a lot, plus I have a major test and assignments to hand in next week T.T_

_Oh, not to mention the writer's block. I'm starting to see a trend though... Dialogue-heavy chapters, like this one, take me forever to write, because I keep wondering if the dialogues are in-character. I literally spent hours I don't have thinking of how to continue:(. Two rewrites later, I'm finally done. You'll see what I mean later._

_Poll results:  
**Yes: 76 votes  
No: 81 votes  
Neither: 49 votes  
Either choice: 32 votes**_

_Kinda a close fight between two choices now. Remember, I personally want to go for both of them having hollows, but if the floor says otherwise, I'll be fine with it. So if you are voting for yes, vote! If you aren't, disregard this reminder. Haha..._

_Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and favs/alerts, and continue doing so, especially the review part:)._

_Recap: Ichigo's now officially the tenth division captain, but Byakuya suddenly wants to speak with him about Rukia. What exactly is it about? Read on!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ In other news, the WHO (world health organization) let the dogs out. _

* * *

Chapter 36: Big Brother Is Watching You

A While Earlier

Rukia was back in the thirteenth division after Ichigo had insisted that she didn't need to stick around. She'd felt like defying him, but ultimately chose to leave, bumping into Matsumoto Rangiku along the way.

Today was a slow day. There was no scheduled training, so everyone was more or less free to do what they wanted. Thinking that Ichigo would probably be busy for the rest of the day, she went to the division's training grounds to train.

Now that Ichigo was the tenth division captain, Rukia found her desire for attaining a higher rank increasing. After all, it wouldn't do to stay in Ichigo's shadow, and seeing Ichigo achieve Bankai, she wanted to achieve it herself one day. She wanted to make a name for herself, and rubbing it in the face of the elders had nothing to do with it. No, nothing at all.

She didn't really get very far though. About an hour after she started, one of the newly graduated shinigami called for her.

"What is it?" she asked.

The shinigami had an awed look on her face. "Um… Kuchiki-senpai, Ku-Kuchiki-taichou is looking for you. He's waiting at the division office."

Rukia frowned, the cause of the shinigami's reaction quite obvious. Newly promoted unseated shinigami seldom had contact with other division captains. It wasn't of importance though; why did Byakuya want to look for her? While their sibling relationship was unrecognizable from the past (he'd even brought her to see Hisana's grave a couple of times), he never looked for her in her division, since any questions could be asked back home. She supposed it was something important.

Thanking the awestruck shinigami, Rukia hastily made her way to the office. No sense making her brother wait. The fact that he was out probably meant that Ichigo's inauguration was done anyway.

She found Byakuya waiting outside the division office, with no one else in sight. No one wanted to be near the noble captain and be subjected to his icy gaze. Strangely, Ukitake wasn't there.

Byakuya looked at her as she approached. "Nii-sama, what do you wish to see me for?" she asked.

"Rukia. I hope you were not in the middle of something important. I wish to speak to you in private."

For Byakuya to look for her in her division when he never used to, it had to be something quite serious. She wasn't going to say no. "Here?" she asked.

"That is up to you, although I do not wish to be overheard."

Nodding silently, Rukia led her brother behind the division office. She turned to Byakuya, unsure of what to expect. Apparently deciding the location was private enough, Byakuya continued. "Rukia, what is your relationship with Kurosaki… Taichou?"

If Rukia had been less surprised, she would've noticed the slight reluctance in her brother's address of Ichigo's new rank. But the fact was, she was caught entirely off guard.

"Uh…" she started, but stopped immediately. They were still supposed to be only best friends in the eyes of others; there should be no need for hesitation. "He's my best friend. Why do you ask, nii-sama?" she said, looking at Byakuya and doing her best not to avert her gaze as she stared at his cold, grey eyes. She could feel his eyes boring into her, piercing through her brain and uncovering the secret she and Ichigo had kept for five years.

Unfortunately, the other choice of looking away was a sure sign of lying, and wasn't an option.

If Byakuya could tell she was lying, he didn't show it. "Are you sure?"

Rukia nodded, not trusting herself to unwittingly reveal something. In a way, it was a half truth, since they were that and more. "Nii-sama, why do you ask?"

"I have heard rumors that Kurosaki… Taichou-" Rukia caught the slip this time. "-is… overstepping his boundaries regarding you."

Rukia put on an air of doubtfulness. "What exactly do these rumors define as overstepping his boundaries? If it's simply because we spend a lot of time together, I apologize for sounding crude, nii-sama, but that's ridiculous," she said, choosing her words carefully, wary of accidentally letting something slip.

Byakuya didn't reply immediately. "Considering your hasty defense of him, I would say that is pretty obvious."

"I don't mean to be rude, nii-sama, but Ichigo has done nothing wrong," Rukia replied, not adding the fact that she was fine with it in the first place.

When Byakuya didn't say anything, she began wondering if he knew she was lying. "While I am inclined to doubt your words considering your likely partialness towards Kurosaki, his time in the sixth division has shown that such a possibility is quite unlikely."

Rukia wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. It sounded like she was off the hook.

"However," Byakuya continued. "If I receive word that Kurosaki has acted inappropriately towards you, I should inform you that I will not hesitate to step in. Regardless of your view of him, I will not allow him to sully your reputation, nor will I allow him to stain the clan's reputation as well."

Amidst her relief, Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at Byakuya's words. From the sounds of it, he wasn't going to approve of their relationship if he ever came to know about it. She'd hope that, after these last few years, he could see and accept that his sister was in love with his former lieutenant-turned-captain. Besides, since he was a captain now, surely that had to count as something?

"Even so," Byakuya continued. "I shall take your word on this matter. I trust that I have not intruded into your time for too long. That will be all," he finished, turning to leave.

He took a few steps before stopping. "I believe I have never told you this before, Rukia, but Hisana's eyes would betray her whenever she lied, most evident when she tried to hide the fact that she was still searching for you when we were just married."

It took all of one second for Rukia to realize what Byakuya was implying, but by then, he had already left. Rukia's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the spot Byakuya had last occupied. He knew she was lying, so why then had he not called her bluff?

This didn't bode well.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the Jigokucho lazily flapping its wings while resting on his finger. Maybe if he stared at it hard enough, it might just take back the words he'd just heard. He could infer nothing from Byakuya's tone as usual, but the words said enough. "I wish to speak to you concerning Rukia."

_'Ok, let's look at this logically,' _Ichigo thought_. 'Perhaps Byakuya merely wants to talk to me about how Rukia's doing, or maybe he wants to look for her. Maybe he wants to know what to buy for her birthday, since it's tomorrow.'_

In a bid to convince himself that Byakuya wasn't going to confront him about his relationship with Rukia, Ichigo began coming up with other possible reasons Byakuya was looking for him. It didn't work.

If anything, Ichigo just left himself feeling more unsettled than before by the time he sent back his reply, saying he'll meet his former superior that evening in the sixth division. None of the other possibilities had a remote chance of happening.

So Byakuya was likely going to confront him over his relationship with Rukia. To be honest, that wasn't what bothered Ichigo the most; it was the fact that Byakuya was after all the Kuchiki clan head, and he could make things difficult for the two of them.

If Byakuya didn't approve of their relationship, Ichigo couldn't care less. He wasn't going to entertain the thought of breaking it off, and he knew Rukia wouldn't either, but Byakuya could easily make things much more inconvenient for them. He could get someone to keep watch on them, do his best to force them apart, or worst, force Rukia into an arranged marriage.

Then again, none of those possibilities sounded like something Byakuya would stoop to doing, so the noble might simply fight Ichigo, just to determine if he was capable of defending Rukia. While Ichigo would gladly take on the challenge, he was afraid relations between the two siblings would sour again.

Of course, there was that possibility that Byakuya might actually approve of Ichigo, but how likely was that? Not really high. For one, he wasn't a noble, and Ichigo couldn't really see Byakuya bending the rules for Rukia, despite the fact that he did so for himself when he married Hisana. Perhaps that could be used as a bargaining reason…

"Taichou, are you ok?" a voice suddenly said, jolting him out of his pondering. He turned to see Matsumoto looking at him with a weird looking smile on her face. "You've been standing there for the past five minutes. What're you thinking about?"

"Not really, Matsumoto. It's… private," Ichigo said, although he now wasn't sure it would stay that way for long.

Matsumoto pouted a little. "Come on… it can't be that bad," she pestered him.

"Maybe later," Ichigo said. _'Or never at all, if I can help it,'_ he thought at the same time.

Many a times, both he and Rukia had entertained the possibility of actually going public with their relationship, at least to their closest friends, but ultimately, they always rescinded the thought. They didn't want the possibility of someone blabbing to Byakuya. Of course, it also wasn't a nice thing to keep it a secret; he kept telling himself that they would tell Byakuya eventually, whenever that was, but he never accounted for the possibility of Byakuya actually finding out on his own.

But till he was sure, he wasn't going to say a thing. "Never mind me. What is the rest of the squad doing now?"

However, Matsumoto didn't seem like she was going to give up that easily. "Come on," she whined. "Can I make a guess?"

Ichigo mentally groaned. He hadn't even officially been the tenth division captain for half a day and Matsumoto was already pushing her gossiping attitude onto him. Sure, she could work if she wanted to, which was not very often; one of the things she did like to do was gossip, and she often did so during fuku-taichou meetings, despite not many people being interested in it. The only ones that did appear interested were Kurotsuchi Nemu and Hisagi, the latter who was probably more interested in _her_ than what she had to say. But regardless, he was her captain; he couldn't give in unnecessarily. "Perhaps you may later. Right now, we have more pressing issues, since I don't want to remain idle for too long. So, what is the division doing today?"

Matsumoto seemed a little put off at his change of subject. "Nothing much," she shrugged. "I just told them to do what they want. Toshiro said he would take charge of anyone who wanted to train."

Ichigo frowned. "Matsumoto, I need to get a feel of how the division operates. I meant for you to have an official training session for them so I can gauge their standards. Not everyone would want to attend an optional training session, or might want to do their own." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Then again, I suppose I wasn't clear enough."

To her credit, Matsumoto gave him a slightly sympathetic smile. "You'll definitely learn quickly, taichou. I've been acting taichou for the tenth for quite awhile; it's definitely not easy. Thankfully, with you here, my workload is much less!" she ended with a smile.

Ichigo wanted to shake his head. "Uh… right. Let's go to the training grounds. I shall organize something for the remaining shinigami."

* * *

When Ichigo got to the division ten training grounds, he was surprised to see what seemed like the entire division milling around the training grounds. As it turned out Toshiro had gotten everyone to stay back, since Ichigo did mention that he wanted to watch how they carried out their daily activities.

In fact, aside from his looming, possibly disastrous talk with Byakuya, he also found himself faced with another huge dilemma - that of what he should do with Toshiro. Although this was the first time he was able to observe the young prodigy, it quickly became quite clear why many others regarded him as being quite capable of being a captain.

Aside from Ichigo himself, Toshiro was probably the next most powerful in the division, since he had Bankai and all that, and not even Matsumoto did, and the division knew it, although he was still only the fourth seat. However, he never tried using it to assert his power, since he was still pretty green.

In some sense, his behavior was pretty similar to Ichigo's when he first joined the sixth - he respected those of a lower rank and didn't belittle them. Of course, that alone wasn't enough to qualify as a leader, but as Ichigo observed, the young shinigami worked well taking charge of whatever was given to him by Matsumoto, and come to think of it, this was the most serious he'd even seen of his fuku-taichou during his tenure as one. She'd always given him the impression of being extremely laid back, but, as it appeared, she could be serious if she wanted to.

Herein laid his problem. What was he going to do with Toshiro? Since he lost out on being a taichou, he should at least be given a fuku-taichou position. While he could simply just leave him in his current position, Ichigo had seen how Rukia's self confidence was affected when she was placed in an unseated position - a position that her ability well exceeded. Toshiro's character seemed different, but Ichigo didn't want to subject him to the same situation.

But then… where would he put Matsumoto? He couldn't possibly get her to swap positions with Toshiro. Transferring either one of them seemed like another likely choice, but if he did, who was he going to transfer? There was also the possibility of getting Rukia to transfer to his division as well, but that wasn't really a priority.

In any case, it wasn't a decision he could solve after a mere day of deliberating, so he shelved that thought for the moment and concentrated on familiarizing himself with the division.

As the day wore on, Ichigo, having gotten some pointers from Ukitake, could see that there were some things that the tenth did lack, despite their strong familial relationship. For starters, their discipline was quite relaxed. While Ichigo didn't really like how stringent Byakuya was with discipline, he acknowledged that it was necessary to keep them all in line. He planned to incorporate some of it, just… not as strict.

Also, he found that he could inject some new focus in their training. Matsumoto knew what she was doing, but he noticed she didn't really focus on swordsmanship. Toshiro had not as much experience in leading training, so that limited his effectiveness, which brought him back to his dilemma of where to place him.

It probably had something to do with them not having a captain for so long. Why wasn't Ichimaru Gin placed in the tenth anyway? They'd gone without a captain longer than the third had. Which reminded him - he was curious as to the identity of the previous Captain. He only knew that the previous captain was said to have been killed, but curiously, no one could tell him his identity.

Eventually, the afternoon passed, too quickly in Ichigo's opinion, but at least his task was keeping him busy and took his mind away from his meeting with Byakuya later… until he received yet another Jigokucho sometime in the afternoon. It was again one used by the nobles; it had the Kuchiki clan symbol on it too. He wanted to sigh when he saw it, but seeing that he was still in front of his men, he merely stretched out his hand. Surprisingly, it was Rukia's voice that drifted out instead.

"I have no idea if you're around anyone else right now, so I figured I'd use my own. I suggest you brace yourself, Ichigo. He knows." Her voice sounded slightly tense, but with good reason. "Oh, and unfortunately, he caught me lying, so I think it's best you didn't."

So now he knew why Byakuya wanted to speak to him, at the cost of his concentration. Of course, it did nothing to quell his uneasiness. At least his job at hand kept him preoccupied, although he struggled to maintain concentration.

But then again… why was he being so pessimistic? He wasn't really doing anything wrong in the first place. He loved her and the feeling was mutual. Well, based on the noble rules, that didn't matter, as long as he was a noble, which he wasn't. What year were they living in anyway? They were both happy together, and spending an eternity with her didn't sound all that bad. He was a captain; didn't that count for something?

Besides, this wasn't the first time he'd locked horns non-violently with Byakuya, and more often than not, the outcome was different than expected. Why couldn't this be one of those times? One of the reasons he joined the sixth in the first place was to gain Byakuya's trust regarding Rukia. After working with him for so long, he could be trusted, right? If Byakuya really didn't approve, Ichigo wasn't going to give up without a fight.

With that thought, Ichigo's confidence rose by a miniscule notch as he entered the sixth division, much to the surprise of his former men.

"Kurosaki-taichou! What brings you here?" one shinigami asked.

"I'm here to see Kuchiki-taichou," Ichigo replied. "Is he in?"

"He's in his office."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you, Makoto. Now, I'm sorry, but I really need to speak with Kuchiki-taichou urgently." Bidding his former subordinate goodbye, Ichigo headed for the office, but stopped right outside it, momentarily unsure if he should just enter or not. Eventually, he took a deep breath and gave the tatami doors a sharp rap. "Kuchiki-taichou! Kurosaki here!" he called. Pausing for a second, he slowly slid the door ajar.

He saw Byakuya sitting at his desk, so he entered and sat himself across Byakuya, like he'd done so for many years prior. He was a captain this time, of equal rank, but given the likely topic of their discussion, he didn't feel like one.

"I trust your first day as a captain was fruitful, Kurosaki-taichou?" Byakuya asked formally.

Ichigo wasn't fooled, knowing that Byakuya seldom made small talk, taking into account the topic at hand. He always considered such things trivial, a waste of time and beneath him. It was probably a ruse to get him to let his guard down or something. "I'm still familiarizing myself with a taichou's duties, but I've had help."

"That's good to hear. The tenth has gone without a captain for long enough." Then, his attitude suddenly turned a little icy. "I believe you know why I've asked to speak with you."

"You wish to speak with me about Rukia," Ichigo responded, keeping it vague. At that point, it occurred to him that while Byakuya had taken his words to heart and changed his attitude towards Rukia, he'd yet to be thanked personally for it. It was actually a little amusing, considering Rukia had told him her brother was grateful.

"Rumors have reached my ears that you two have been seen acting intimately with one another," Byakuya continued, once again sounding as if he was merely stating a fact.

Ichigo was about to ask if he was being called here on a mere rumor when he realized something. Byakuya wasn't one to confront others on the grounds of a rumor; he either asked for evidence or tried to obtain it himself. That meant that he had probably seen them together. Now, he was glad that he had managed to stave off the temptation of taking things further with Rukia. The only question now was: when did Byakuya find out? It couldn't have been that long ago, since he hadn't been attacked yet.

"While I do wish to know who relayed those rumors to you, we're both well aware of the fact that you will not take action based on a rumor unless you have investigated it on your own, so let's not waste time beating round the bush," Ichigo replied.

Byakuya looked at him silently. "Very well. In that case, let me ask you this. What exactly is my sister to you?"

Ichigo frowned at the way the question was phrased, but before he could reply, Byakuya held up a hand and continued, "I understand the question may sound a little… offending; however, given the number of times I've had to deal with my subordinates getting into… what was that word… flings, both men and women alike, I wish to know if you see this as something casual. Be warned, though, that the consequences will be worse if you lie. So, answer the question, if you'd please."

The fact that he hadn't already been attacked the moment he entered the office spurred his confidence a little, but he didn't understand why Byakuya was asking him such a question. If he'd been watching them, surely he would know how much Rukia meant to him? It was then, though, that Ichigo realized how awkward it felt to be discussing about this with Byakuya.

Unfortunately, he didn't think that awkwardness would sit well as an excuse for not answering the question, so he replied, "Surely you know the answer to that question already, right?" He held his breath as he carried on. "Rukia means a great deal to me, something I've established with you when I first entered the sixth. That hasn't changed and it never will." He felt his face heat up a little as he spoke.

Byakuya, as expected, didn't react, but after starting, Ichigo was beginning to gain his stride. "For the record, I wasn't the one who initiated it. She's told me a lot about the nobles' attitude towards common occurrences these days such as dating and their intolerance with getting involved with commoners. Given my own status, I can't say that I agree with that, but I would've been willing to keep silent had she not confessed first." _'In the best way possible,'_ he added in his head, resisting the urge to smile at the memory.

Byakuya though, still looked strangely calm, although Ichigo didn't know if that was a good thing. "Nobles entering into casual relationships, only to break them off, tarnish their clan's name. They are seen as loose and untrustworthy people, a reputation that can and will extend to the rest of their clan. Dating encourages that," Byakuya said in his infuriatingly calm voice, which was giving Ichigo no chance to let his guard down.

It really felt like he was arguing his innocence, and as much as he hated doing this, it was necessary. "And Rukia has told me as much. Look, Kuchiki-taichou, I don't know what you think, but Rukia's not just some casual fling to me. I've been in the sixth division up till today; you know I'm not like that." He closed his eyes for a moment before forcing out the next few words awkwardly. "I love her, okay? And unless I've been a poor, deluded person, she still feels the same. Yes, I know I'm not a noble, and yes, I know it's against the clan rules, and so does she. In fact, I pointed that out to her, but she's willing to go against the rules. She's even said that she would leave the clan if necessary, and before you say anything, it wasn't me who-"

"I did not call you here to listen to what Rukia thinks," Byakuya interrupted. "The person we're discussing right now is you."

Ichigo blinked at the interruption, then hardened a stare at his former superior. "Even if we weren't together, I would die for Rukia. It hasn't amounted to that, but I know for a fact that I would. And while I know she's strong enough, I'm still not going to let anyone hurt her, and good luck to anyone that does." It was a direct challenge to Byakuya. "And I'd rather not have the chance to prove it. Does that answer your question?"

Byakuya silently stared at Ichigo, who didn't break his gaze. He wanted to show he meant every word. Eventually, he said, "The last time a clan's elders forbade such a union, a shinigami went into self-imposed exile so he could marry someone who was a… who was not a noble. That was about ninety years ago."

Ichigo frowned. "What has that got to do with me? And what do you mean the last time? Then what about you?"

A flicker of… something… flashed across Byakuya's eyes briefly. "I do not wish to discuss about my deceased wife, but I will say that unlike previous cases, I defied the rules, something I am not proud of."

It was the closest showing of any emotion aside from anger Ichigo had seen from him, so he kept silent. Then, Byakuya continued, "I have worked with you for the past couple of decades, Kurosaki. However, I have not been entirely convinced that your intentions towards Rukia are entirely pure."

A mixture of anger and disappointment rose in Ichigo, but he supposed he should've expected it. "Considering the circumstances, however," Byakuya then continued, and Ichigo's head snapped up so quickly it popped, "I will be willing to allow your relationship with Rukia to continue. It will, however, be subjected to intense scrutiny, to determine if you are indeed eligible, should you eventually decide to marry her. If I find that you are not, I will not hesitate to step in."

The unexpected turnaround was confusing Ichigo, who was once again completely taken aback with Byakuya's decision, such that he almost didn't hear his next few words. "However, I must ask this. Have you two… consummated your relationship?"

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, immediately sobering up. "No, we haven't," he said, not adding that he wanted to, but didn't, for a few reasons.

Byakuya regarded him for a moment, then seemed to decide he was telling the truth. "Very well. I shall take your word on that. Also, you will be required to go through the process of _Miai_. I trust you know what that is?"

"Yes, but I don't know how it works," Ichigo replied, not even bothering to argue that making him and Rukia go through matchmaking sounded absurd.

"Given that the Kuchiki clan currently has no heirs, and that Rukia is of a marriageable age, the clan elders have long been pressuring me to arranging _omiai_ for her. In fact, many names from other noble clans have already been submitted to me; as her only relative, I am required to act as the _nakodo_, hence I'm required to set a date. At your formal request, I will add your name to the list as well."

At this, Ichigo couldn't help but ask, "But… why? I'm not even a noble," he pointed out.

Byakuya paused. "You need not concern yourself with that," he said ambiguously. "Unlike normal _miai_ processes, though, the Kuchiki clan requires all potential candidates to be placed in a more public setting during the selection process, to ensure a better screening of character. Once a potential candidate or potential candidates has been chosen, she, along with me, will have to meet with the candidate for a more formal introduction. Anything you wish to ask?"

Actually, Ichigo had a million, but the first one he asked was, "Uh… does Rukia know about all this?"

"Not yet. The initial process will take a long time, as I am required to screen all the candidates first. As best estimate, the first public event will only take place about a year from now. Do note, however, that once the _miai _process begins, you will not be allowed contact with Rukia for any other purpose."

The thought of Rukia being subjected to the leering stares of other noblemen irked Ichigo more than it made him uneasy, but he didn't voice it out. "That's all I need to know for now, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Very well then. I do not wish to keep you any longer, so you may leave. Be reminded that our discussion about this hasn't ended, and I will be scrutinizing your every movement when it comes to Rukia, so do not force my hand by acting inappropriately towards Rukia, which includes letting it affect your running of your division."

Bowing to Byakuya, Ichigo made a hasty exit, wanting some fresh air so he could process everything that'd just happened. The one thing he did know, however, was that he'd somehow survived his confrontation with Byakuya, and he was still allowed to date Rukia.

* * *

Once Ichigo left, Byakuya slowly sat back down and let out a long sigh. His conversation with him had left him feeling a little drained. He often noted how similar Rukia was to Hisana, which apparently included the same giveaway when they lied.

But, in the process, he spotted some of himself within his former subordinate. Byakuya never admitted it, but he found it immensely entertaining to watch Ichigo's gobsmacked expression every time he gave a response he hadn't been expecting. However, as Ichigo was defending his feelings towards Rukia, Byakuya recognized the look in his eyes. It held the same fire and determination he himself had when he was courting Hisana and had to defend his actions to the clan elders.

Unless Ichigo was a superb liar, Byakuya was sure of one thing. The newly promoted captain was definitely in love with his sister, and if he was going to deny them this privilege, he would be nothing but a hypocrite. Ichigo also wasn't exactly a commoner, so they weren't really going to break the rules, even if neither of them knew it yet. Byakuya allowed himself a smirk as he imagined pulling another fast one over his former lieutenant; this one would definitely take the cake.

Glancing down, Byakuya stared at the picture of Hisana he'd stashed under his desk, visible only on his side. The five years he had with her seemed to flashed through his mind as he sat in the silence of his office. Even if he'd lost the happiness he used to have, he wasn't going to deny it from her, and now, his only kin.

It was morning when he finally realized he'd been sitting there all night.

* * *

_Hate it? Like it? Not exactly the huge confrontation many of you are looking for, I suppose. Remember, circumstances are different. This didn't seem like a good time for Ichigo to sound brash and deny everything, so I didn't go down that route. _

_I'm aware that I might be contradicting some things, but after some research, I realized that omiai actually means matchmaking and not arranged marriage, so there's a common misconception that such marriages are more often than not loveless. At least, that's what my research dug up. Think of it as your parents setting you up with someone, but you can say no if you want to. This contradicts some things in earlier chapters, but oh well._

_So, after a delay, I hope this chapter's up to scratch. Even if it's not, continue showing your support by reviewing and favorite/follow it. Ack, parallelism... Next chapter will hopefully be up in two weeks. If I don't update by the same time a fortnight from now, it unfortunately means you'll have to wait another week._

_Till then, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you soon! _


	38. Chapter 37: Something Looms

_Back again. Hope you guys didn't think I wasn't going to upload. I have a disgusting schedule for the rest of this stupid semester: four mods, and coincidentally, one stupid test from one of these mods every week. That gives me no time at all:(_

_Anyway, have you guys seen the latest Bleach chapters? It had me laughing like crazy for a few reasons, actually. Personally, I'm not too hot with the whole Masaki being a Quincy thing, but it's still ok. And so it seems Isshin was the tenth division captain before Hitsugaya and a Shiba as well. Who would've thought?_

_But then comes the best part. In this story, Ichigo is basically taking over Isshin's post! And if you guys understood the panels with Aizen in them, you might notice something similar in this chapter, although credit to **Starbell Fairy** for her general idea. Perhaps I should write a spin-off of Bleach. Maybe I can call it Detergent..._

_Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and likes. I won't be revealing the poll results just yet, because the next chapter will be the deciding chapter. You'll just have to see. Someone told me to can the poll and just go with what I wanted, though. Sadly, it's been way too long since I started the poll, and it won't be fair to just go against the majority like that. Still, continue voting. If you haven't voted, be sure to do it and pick yes:). I feel like an ass for manipulating the poll, but who cares? If you want a spoiler to make your decision, just PM me:). Rmb, I have plots for both, depending on how the poll does._

_Unfortunately, the second half of this chapter was grounded out in two days, so I hope it's still up to par. Keep reviewing and showing your support, and I hope you like this chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ You know what crabs, prawns, lobsters etc. sing before they die? "You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am crus-ta-ce-an!" Cue the freezing temperatures:P_

* * *

Chapter 37: Something Looms

Somewhere in Rukongai

His whole body was seized up with terror. He wanted nothing more than to hide and let it to pass, but he forced himself to pound his legs forward, to run. Anywhere. He didn't dare look back, terrified to stare into those gaping voids that surely meant the end of him. Pain surged through his arm, and he clutched his wound, where it'd nearly torn it off. It did nothing; the blood kept flowing, but any little relief was welcomed.

It roared, sending another wave of pure panic through his nerves, and he stumbled, once, twice, before painfully crashing onto the ground. He wailed in dread as imaginary talons ripped through him. Survival instinct took over, and without pause, he got up and bolted off. He forced himself to push faster, drawing on non-existent reserves of energy, all in a bid to escape, now ignoring the pain in his arm. A sharp pain was building in his chest, but he shook it off.

He reached the top of a mound - and almost cried in relief. There stood two figures, both wearing black kimonos with some white outfit over it - shinigami! He was saved!

He chanced a look back - and was mollified to see that he'd extended the distance from the creature.

He turned back round - and found the ground rushing up to his face. Like before, he got up - and fell again, the strength leaving his legs.

"No, no, no…" he whimpered, desperately trying to pull himself up, but his legs held no response. "Help me…" he wailed at the two shinigami; he could almost feel it closing in. They just looked at him, one of them with a perpetual smile on his face. Perhaps they were his imagination. Perhaps they weren't really there.

He dug his elbow in, pushing himself to safety - and gagged horribly as a sharp, excruciating pain bloomed in his chest. Bright splotches appeared in his vision, and he whimpered, trying to stomach the pain, but it kept burning. His eyes dilated, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and he pawed helplessly at his stomach, longing to just rip the pain from within him, longing for some relief…

In front, one shinigami pulled out his sword, pointed it at the charging hollow, and muttered something. The hollow roared in pain and collapsed, but he didn't notice, instead making use of every shred of consciousness he had left to stave the pain…

And just as suddenly, the pain vanished. He collapsed, panting, the stabs of pain slowly subsiding, but he didn't dare to move, for fear of the pain returning, completely forgetting about the creature.

With nothing happening a minute later, he slowly got up, his nerves still badly frayed. First, on all fours. Then, he straightened up, still on his knees. Despite the pain, his body still looked strangely unharmed, except for his arm, which was still bleeding freely.

He unsteadily got to his feet - and red hot pain erupted in his throat! He gasped and clutched his throat desperately, as something began welling up in his throat. He wheezed, trying to tolerate the pain - and his throat constricted as no air entered his lungs!

He never noticed he was back on the ground again. In outright panic, he began clawing at his throat, frantically trying to clear the obstruction, hopelessly trying to rip it out as his vision began blurring. No good. His bluing fingers dug into his throat, and his burning skin gave way. And yet the comfort of air never came. His movements became more erratic, his blood-drenched fingers still searching despairingly as a pure whiteness engulfed his vision, never noticing the opaque white substance that spilled from his mouth.

It was hard to tell if asphyxiation or blood loss dealt the final blow.

* * *

The two figures stood watching blankly as the Plus's body gave a final twitch and laid still.

"Oh dear. This was messier than the last time," one of them said. No sooner had he spoken that the body began degenerating into a thick, white liquid.

"… He foolishly tried to survive. How amusing," the other replied.

"Ah, we would've killed him anyway."

"You also weren't supposed to kill the hollow."

"Well, it's self preservation, isn't it? It would've come after us also."

"… You're right on that count, I guess. No matter. I could always create another one. Regardless, this test was a success. It seems that, like before, normal souls are unable to take the transformation.

They were silent for awhile longer before the first figure spoke again. "So why test it using hollows this time? Wouldn't he like, y'know, just destroy it? I highly doubt the hollow's gonna have a chance to hit him, even if it's pretty powerful."

"… That can easily be taken care of."

"But making him one will put a damper on your plans, right? Especially if he's as different as you say."

"Perhaps. Doing so will aid in my development more than it does his. He will lead us straight to Hirako Shinji and his merry gang of wannabe vaizards. It will be just mere wishful thinking on their part that they'll have a chance against me."

"So what happens when he does? What're you going to do?"

"… Nothing."

* * *

She waited in the shadows of the surrounding trees as the two figures watched the plus' body degrade into non-existence. The relative stillness of her surroundings made eavesdropping much easier, but knowing she wouldn't be able to take them in a fight, most of her concentration was reserved for keeping her reiatsu undetectable. In circumstances such as these, precaution was tantamount despite such an action being second nature to her. She could probably escape them on the small chance she was spotted and recognized, but that would require her to apply skills that had gone pretty rusty.

She shifted on the branch to get a better view of them as they talked, keeping herself almost weightless. She knew what they were after, and she knew where it was, but she had no idea what their motive was this time. It seemed… careless on their part to gift additional powers to their foes, considering when, not if the captains and lieutenants were to be involved. If there was one thing she was certain about, it was who they were referring to.

She had to warn Urahara. He would probably have an answer. She hoped.

* * *

Few months later

"Ah, Kurosaki-taichou. I was hoping to catch you before this meeting started."

Ichigo turned. "Oh, hello Aizen-taichou. You're early."

Aizen chuckled. "That's because I was hoping to speak with you, and seeing as you're almost always the first to arrive, I figured now would be the best time."

"You're right on that account, I guess," Ichigo replied sheepishly. "I won't mind being a little later, but Toshiro also wanted to be early. Gives a good impression, and I can't say I disagree with him."

Aizen turned to the person standing beside Ichigo and gave a smile and a small nod. "Hitsugaya-fukutaichou," he said in greeting.

"Aizen-taichou," Toshiro returned, minus the smile.

"He's not wrong, you know," Aizen returned to Ichigo. "Being early suggests that since you're willing to sacrifice your time by being early, you'll also be willing to put in the extra effort in other things, even if they inconvenience you."

"Yeah… The only downside is the waiting though," Ichigo replied. "Anyway, what is it you wish to speak with me about? No, it's ok, Toshiro. You can stay," he continued when Toshiro started to make himself scarce. "I've told you before. Unless it's something only meant for my ears, I don't mind you listening in, if that's ok with you." He directed the last part at Aizen.

Toshiro mumbled something unintelligible, although the word 'Hitsugaya' could be heard.

"Sure, it's no problem," Aizen said. "And it's a couple of things, actually. I heard that you've recently proposed to sou-taichou about paying more attention to the outer districts of Rukongai. Is that true?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, although I'm still trying to work out something that's more feasible."

"I hope I'm not being invasive, but may I ask why?" Aizen asked.

"No, it's ok. As you know, I'm from the 79th district of South Rukongai."

"Wow, that's quite some dedication, travelling all the way down," Aizen commented.

"It was that, or spent my days trying to survive," Ichigo replied. "Anyway, life there is hard, and I saw my fair share of deaths there, most of which were dealt by human hands and not hollows." As he spoke, images of the catalytic event that lead to him, Rukia and Renji becoming shinigami played through his head.

"I see…" Aizen nodded sympathetically. "I can't begin to empathize, but I can only imagine… So you wish to improve lives in the outer district?"

At that, Ichigo grimaced. "Well, that was my original intention. I asked Toshiro to help me calculate a rough estimate of the amount it would take to at least provide and maintain accommodations in a district, but he stopped when it exceeded my squad's annual budget. We weren't even halfway complete!"

"Wow. That's indeed shocking. So what's your next step?" Aizen asked.

"I'm thinking of at least getting the Gotei to step up patrols in the outer regions. It was decades after I entered Soul Society that I first encountered a shinigami. Couldn't we at least step up patrols in those areas?"

"Was that why you asked me for my division's breakdown of locations a month back?"

Ichigo nodded. "At the very least, I want to ensure that they will be safer from Hollows. Stopping them from killing each other is a different story, unfortunately. But one step at a time, I suppose."

"That's really quite noble of you," Aizen voiced his approval. "But still, considering you've only been a taichou for about half a year or so, I would advise you to make sure your division's affairs are in order, since this will most probably be extremely time consuming."

"Thanks, Aizen-taichou, for your concern. I have some quite capable officers with me that can aid me."

Aizen smiled. "And so do I, with your friends under me. I believe it would be a privilege to have either of them be my lieutenant. Speaking of deaths though, that's the other thing I wished to talk to you about." Then, Aizen turned to Toshiro and said, "I apologize, Hitsugaya-taichou, but this needs to be private."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but turned to Toshiro. "Perhaps you can go in first. I'll see you inside."

Giving a small nod, Toshiro said, "I'll take my leave," before turning to head into the meeting hall.

"That bad, huh?" Ichigo asked once Toshiro was gone.

"That… still remains to be seen. Have you heard about the recent disappearances of souls in some of the middle districts?"

At that, Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Yeah, I've heard about them. A large number of pluses have disappeared, leaving behind trails of blood and signs of struggle. What about them? The missing bodies suggest hollows are responsible, which brings me back to my point of stepping up patrols. The report came from your division, right? But there's nothing special about it; why did you need to send my lieutenant away?"

Aizen nodded gravely. "Yes, but there's something I did not add in those reports that I wish to bring up later, and I thought it best to bring you up to speed about certain things. The bodies are gone, which suggests hollows, but their clothes have been left behind. In other words, they look like they just vanished without their clothes."

Ichigo frowned. That sounded ominous. "You mean hollows aren't involved?"

"Oh no, they definitely were. Traces of Hollow reiatsu were detected at the scenes."

"Any shinigami deaths so far?" Ichigo asked. Aizen shook his head. "So why the secrecy?"

"That's because something similar has happened before, and the last time it did, we lost a few captains and lieutenants."

That shocked Ichigo. "How in the world did that happen? And when was this? Why haven't I heard about anything like this?"

"Roughly about ninety years ago, and your guess is as good as mine, unfortunately. That case was never solved." Then, Aizen's gaze switched to somewhere behind Ichigo. Ichigo imitated him and spotted Ichimaru Gin, Kyoraku Shunsui and Tousen Kaname approaching them with their lieutenants in tow.

"Well, Kurosaki-taichou, it was great that we could have this chat. I would love to tell you more, but now isn't the best time. As to why you haven't heard about this, I believe sou-taichou is going to brief the captains later, since aside from you, he was the only one I've told. He's told me to keep it confidential for now, actually. Can't afford to let our men know, though; it might cause a panic."

A little surprised that Aizen was willing to share such information with him first, Ichigo managed a thanks just before a female voice rang out, "Yoo-hoo! Kurosaki-taichou!"

Cringing a little, Ichigo turned as his former lieutenant headed for him, the third division fuku-taichou badge displayed on her arm. Next to him, Aizen gave a small chuckle and raised a hand in greeting to the other captains.

"Hello, Matsumoto. How're things going?" he asked the smiling woman, whom just three months ago had been his fuku-taichou.

"It's going just fine, taichou! I've been hard at work helping Gin with his division's work," she said. Ichigo didn't catch her use of Ichimaru's first name.

Ichigo suppressed a smirk, having worked with her for a few months before her transfer. He knew that her definition of 'hard at work' probably was anything but. "Where's Toshiro?" Matsumoto asked.

"Uh… he's already inside," Ichigo replied. "I was just speaking to Aizen-taichou."

"Then I shall go see if he's doing just fine," she cooed, and disappeared without another word.

"Hiya, Kurosaki-taichou," Ichimaru spoke up, taking the place of his new lieutenant.

"Hi, Ichimaru-taichou. I hope Matsumoto hasn't been giving you any trouble," Ichigo said, hoping he hadn't burdened the third division captain in his intention to help him.

"Nah," Ichimaru dismissed with a wave of his hands. "I can manage on my own. And she and I go way back, so I know what to do. Didn't she tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact, she didn't," Ichigo said. "That might explain why she didn't complain when I decided to promote Toshiro and transfer her to you."

"Well," Ichimaru said with a grin. "Now you do."

* * *

Two hours later

"Now, if there's nothing else, all the fuku-taichou, you may leave. I have something to discuss with the taichou," Yamamoto announced, as per Aizen's earlier prediction. None of the captains appeared to be surprised as ten lieutenants made their way out of the hall, including the first division's Sasakibe.

Once Sasakibe closed the large entrance doors behind him, all eyes returned to Yamamoto, who wasted no time in starting.

"Two weeks ago, you all received a report from Aizen-taichou. I would assume you all have read it, so Aizen-taichou, please carry out your brief."

Aizen gave a small bow and turned to his fellow captains. "Fellow captains, you all have received a report I've sent a couple of weeks ago. It details what appears to be a simple hollow attack that took place in the 64th district, East Rukongai, which would not warrant this meeting. I would like to apologize in advance though, because in a bid to ensure that possible panic does not spread, I have withheld one key information in the documents you received. The victims have disappeared, which would suggest hollows consuming them, but their clothing have been left behind."

The atmosphere tensed almost at once, and there was a slight change in the gazes of the older captains as they looked at Aizen. Even the normally laid-back Kyoraku had a slight pained look on his face. "That sounds an awful lot like what happened almost a century ago," Ukitake said before immediately turning to Yamamoto. "Sorry, sou-taichou. That can be shared, right?"

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Go ahead."

Ukitake returned the nod, the serious look on his face suggesting something grave. "Thank you. This is for the benefit of some of the newer taichou who only became shinigami within the past century or so. Approximately a century ago, a similar incident involving disappearing souls in Rukongai emerged. One difference, however, was that these souls simply disappeared without their clothes. No traces of hollow activity were found. It was declared an emergency when the reiatsu signals of an investigating taichou and fuku-taichou went missing. To cut a long story short, a total of six additional taichou and fuku-taichou were dispatched to the scene, but their reiatsu traces shortly went missing too."

"Subsequently, two other taichou were implicated in the disappearances of the other officers, which resulted in their escape and eventual exile, along with one other additional taichou. Almost immediately after that, the disappearances ceased, in what is to date Soul Society's largest disaster. The additional information that Aizen-taichou provided holds many disturbing similarities with this earlier incident. Hopefully, I could be wrong, but this is something that cannot be dismissed, and to all the newer taichou, I hope you understand the graveness of the situation. We've only just refilled all captains' posts," he nodded at Ichigo and continued, "and we cannot afford another similar outcome."

Once Ukitake was finished, Yamamoto took over. "Ukitake-taichou has effectively summarized the situation as of now. I do not think I need to explain the possible threat this situation may cause. In light of past events, two captains shall be sent out as the advance team. Ninth division taichou Tousen Kaname, as well as tenth division taichou Kurosaki Ichigo, you two are to head over and investigate these disappearances and determine if they were merely the work of hollows. You may include any other members of your squad if you wish."

Ichigo glanced at the blind purple-haired captain who was standing almost opposite of him, and the latter, probably sensing Ichigo's movements, gave him a slight nod before returning his gaze to Yamamoto.

"Your task will be to determine the exact cause of these disappearances. If it is merely the work of a hollow, you are to treat it as you would a normal hollow; if you identify someone else as the perpetrator, you are to incapacitate the person and take them in for questioning. However, if necessary, you are permitted to use deadly force."

To Ichigo, such extreme measures sounded like overkill, but the way most of the older captains were behaving was unsettling him, and he kept quiet. Was the incident ninety years ago really that horrifying?

"In the meantime, fourth division taichou Unohana Retsu, prepare the medical centre to receive any casualties, as well as medical teams to be dispatched to the scene. Second division taichou Soi Fon, fifth division taichou Aizen Sosuke and sixth division taichou Kuchiki Byakuya, you three will be on high alert and on standby to move in. As for the rest, effective after this meeting, Soul Society shall be in a state of moderate alert, which may be updated to a state of emergency at any time. You shall prepare your squads to defend Seireitei if necessary. If there are no questions…" a bang of his cane signaled that the meeting was over.

* * *

When Ichigo had been a fuku-taichou, he, along with almost every other fuku-taichou, would wait outside the meeting hall if they were dismissed to allow the taichou to carry out a confidential meeting. Once the captains were done, they would approach their captains for any new orders, or do it just to glean information off them. Of course, Ichigo never expected Byakuya to tell him anything; he tried to scavenge information from the other captains instead.

As such, it came as no surprise to him when the doors opened and most of the lieutenants were waiting outside, all illuminated by the moonlight that bathed the area. The only ones missing were the bubblegum pink of Yachiru and the slim figure of Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Similarly, as soon as Toshiro saw him, he walked over. "Taichou, any orders?" he asked, obviously sensing that there was something serious.

It had been more than half a year since Ichigo had to make the tough decision of whether he should keep Matsumoto as his lieutenant or pick Toshiro and transfer Matsumoto instead. Toshiro was obviously deserving of the post, but he didn't want to risk hurting Matsumoto's feelings by initiating a transfer for her. But at the same time, Toshiro was an asset to the division, and he didn't want the child prodigy to transfer instead.

Eventually, when he decided to promote Toshiro and transfer Matsumoto, he then had to decide on a suitable division to transfer her to, assuming they accepted her, of course. The sixth was out of the question; although he wanted to see how his former superior would cope with a constantly skiving lieutenant, he didn't put it pass Byakuya to court martial her on account of laziness. He considered the thirteenth, but somehow, he always saw Rukia taking over that position eventually, so the thirteenth was out too.

Subsequently, he decided on the third, and Ichimaru Gin seemed fine with taking her on as his lieutenant; you couldn't really tell with that smile anyway. Worried that she'd take her transfer the wrong way, Ichigo decided on a more delicate approach when asking her. To his surprise, she was quite happy with the transfer, and now he knew why - she and Ichimaru went way back, much like him and Rukia. Which made him wonder…

Anyway, not long after that, he promoted Toshiro to lieutenant, and it turned out to be one of the best decisions he'd made. While Matsumoto had helped him through his green phase as a taichou, he found working with Toshiro much easier. He didn't have to worry about the younger shinigami slacking off, and given that he had the aptitude of a taichou, it was as if two captains were running the tenth.

Even so, Toshiro never tried to snatch authority from Ichigo, and instead did what he was told with dedication, and Ichigo knew he could trust Toshiro to deliver on his orders. Of course, that didn't mean that he skived off himself, but he tried to occasionally get Toshiro into the decision making processes. He quickly settled into his position as captain of the tenth division, and in less than four months after his promotion, the tenth was back to running smoothly.

Before Ichigo could answer Toshiro, a deep voice spoke from behind him. "I recommend we leave immediately, Kurosaki."

"You're not calling any of your men?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Time is of the essence if we want to hand out swift justice," Tousen replied cryptically. Hisagi was nowhere to be seen, so Ichigo assumed the dark-skinned captain had already sent his lieutenant back.

Ichigo considered arguing that they needed backup, but he ultimately decided that Tousen had a point. If they were to have a good chance of getting to the bottom of this mystery, they had to move quickly. He turned back to Toshiro, who was looking at him quizzically, and said, "Tousen-taichou and I have been tasked for a mission. We could organize a team, but Tousen's right. We need to move quickly."

"Then I can tag along," Toshiro responded matter-of-factly. There was no need to argue about his ability; it was known amongst the captains that his Bankai made him the strongest of the lieutenants.

Ichigo nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, but I need someone to look after the division while I'm away. Knowing Rukia, she might just decide to redecorate the office while I'm not around." That, and the fact that he was a little worried about Yamamoto's decision to send two captains. What could be bad enough for two captains to be sent? He didn't want Rukia along if he didn't know what he was heading into.

Toshiro regarded Ichigo for a moment, looking as if he wanted to disagree. Ultimately, he nodded and said, "Understood, taichou," before leaving.

Ichigo turned to Tousen. "Ready when you are."

Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he found Kyoraku standing next to him, his other hand tipping his straw hat down, covering half his face. "Never seen things get so serious before, have you?" he asked knowingly.

"Not really. No offense, but since I wasn't there during the first incident, it all seems a little too much."

Kyoraku shrugged. "The numbers speak for themselves. Well, I guess I can't blame you there. I probably wouldn't too, if I hadn't been there. Lost my fuku-taichou, in fact."

Ichigo was slightly taken aback. "Sorry to hear that, Kyoraku-taichou."

"Nah, don't be. Lisa knew what she was getting into. Still," and for the first time Ichigo could ever remember, Kyoraku looked somber and extremely serious. "Don't take this too lightly. These two events are linked; I can feel it in my gut. Surely you can too, right?"

Coming from someone he'd never expect, those words sent a chill through him.

* * *

Rukia waited outside the office for Ichigo and Toshiro to return from their meeting. It'd been evening when they'd left, and before they did, Ichigo had dismissed the rest of the squad for the day, and had privately told Rukia to wait for him; he'll take her out for dinner later.

"He's late," Rukia muttered to herself. Still, she knew how busy he was, so she waited paitently. She could hardly blame him, could she? She'd seen Ukitake-taichou work through his illness countless times just to get things done, despite help from Kiyone, Sentaro and her. Ichigo was no different in the first few months, and in fact seemed busier than the other captains, which resulted in a drastic drop in the time they had together.

Naturally, she hadn't been very happy about that, but Ichigo told her to just wait for a couple of months; he had to fully settle matters within a division that had been without a taichou for a century, so it couldn't be helped.

However, to her slight dismay, Ichigo's workload only decreased by a negligible amount, which meant that the time they had together was still limited. Nevertheless, she continued to grin and bear it, not only because it would be extremely selfish of her to demand his attention, but she remembered how Hisana had continued to support Byakuya despite his business and her illness. Surely she could do the same with Ichigo?

And speaking of her brother… Rukia had been overjoyed when Byakuya spoke to her again and approved of her relationship with Ichigo (He said he was reserving judgment, but same thing, really). She had been less elated, however, when she learnt that she would still have to go through the _miai_ process, even though Ichigo had been included as one of the candidates. For one, it meant that they were to keep their relationship a secret, because it would likely cause a political uproar among the clans if it was made public before the miai. Also, she didn't know if she was ready to get betrothed or married, but her choice would still be Ichigo anyway so why bother? She also wasn't looking forward to being in the presence of the other insufferable nobles, who would probably start sucking up to her soon. Maybe Ichigo might share the same thoughts and give them a whack with Zangetsu. She'll gladly join in with Sode no Shirayuki. That'll be fun.

Then one day, she was summoned to Ukitake's office, to be greeted with unexpected news.

_"Rukia," Ukitake said with a smile. "How does the position of third seat sound to you?"_

_Surprised, happy, but slightly disappointed at the same time, Rukia said, "You're promoting me to third seat? But how about Kiyone and Sentaro?"_

_"Ah, I wasn't clear enough. How do you feel about being the tenth division's third seat?"_

_That caught her by surprise. "Ichigo's division? Of course, but why?"_

_Ukitake smiled warmly at her. "A couple of reasons, actually. While you are, in honesty, the best candidate I have for the position of fuku-taichou, I think you still have some things to learn. I would like you to experience coping with more responsibility before I pass the mantle of fuku-taichou to you. Kurosaki was all too happy to appoint you his third seat when I told him my reasons for not promoting you yet. Besides, you wish to spend more time with him, no?"_

_Rukia blushed slightly at that. She hadn't told her captain, but having worked with him for so long, and with Ichigo always being around her, it was way too easy for Ukitake to tell. He approved of their relationship too, which was very encouraging for her._

_So a week after that, she was officially the third seat of the tenth division. It killed two birds with one stone; she gained more leadership experience, and she could spend more time with Ichigo as well._

A small consistent breeze picked up, and the ends of her shihakusho flapped slightly. She shivered a little as she looked up at the sky, which surprised her. She was relatively impervious to the cold, what with her ice-type Zanpakuto, but this cold... It seemed… acidic, eating right through her soul, bypassing her defenses and freezing her core. It was a clear night too, yet the moon seemed darker than usual.

_'The moon. Ichigo's element,'_ she thought. It always reminded her of him, and as sappy as it sounded, it always seemed like he was aiding her, guiding her, even if she was on a mission, a promise for comfort when she got back. Yet for some reason, it looked dimmer than usual today, almost sinister looking. Her mind was screaming that something was wrong, yet how could that be? All Ichigo was going for was a meeting. How bad could that be?

Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Toshiro approaching her, sans Ichigo.

She frowned, a sense of foreboding enveloping her. "Hitsugaya-fukutaichou, where's Ichigo?" she asked worriedly, not bothering to address Ichigo formally, since Toshiro had already made it clear from day one that, unlike their thick-headed friends, he could tell they were an item, even though they were supposed to keep it a secret. He also made it clear to them that, while he didn't care what they did, he didn't want them to do anything mushy in front of him when he was the only other person around.

Of course, in his cheek, Ichigo had immediately drawn her into a kiss right in front of the child prodigy, but that was beside the point.

Her worry must've shown, because Toshiro raised an eyebrow before saying, "Taichou was sent on a mission along with Tousen-taichou. I offered to go with him but he asked me to return. Said they had to leave immediately."

Rukia's blood ran cold as her gut screamed that something was going to go horribly wrong. "Did he say where?" she tried to ask calmly as she started to scan for Ichigo's reiatsu.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere in Rukongai, I think." He looked at her carefully. "Kuchiki, I don't think you should-"

What he thought she shouldn't do, Rukia didn't care. The moment she locked on to Ichigo's reiatsu (speeding off rapidly into east Rukongai), she bolted off. The only thing she knew was that she had to get to Ichigo as soon as she could, because if she didn't, it could very well be the last time she saw him.

Behind her, Toshiro cursed himself for not anticipating Rukia's actions, and for even revealing the mission, whatever it was, to her. Nevertheless, he rushed after her, not to stop her, but to help her, because he too couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Somewhere in Seireitei

Hidden somewhere in the depths of Seireitei, there was a small room. Not just any small room though. It held a large monitor, complete with a large control panel with multiple strange markings. A lone figure sat on one of the three chairs directly in front of the monitor, which showed the aerial view of two figures speeding through Seireitei.

The door behind the figure opened, but the figure didn't turn around. He didn't need to.

"Come, Gin. It's time."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I hope it wasn't too rushed or anything._

_What's going to happen next? You can tell based on my poll question. So are Rukia and Ichigo going to be separated, or will they both go through hollowfication and combat their hollows together? In any case, the storyline will change drastically depending on which choice wins, so stay tuned!_

_Do drop a review if you can, as well as a like/alert as well. It will be greatly appreciated, and you can add any suggestions you have for the next few chapters._

_Next chapter will probably be in three weeks, because one of my tests is extremely content heavy:(. Boo to ancient history. Fun though, but taking into account the content, boo... Anyway, I'll see you guys soon!_


	39. Chapter 38: It's Happening Again

_Happy Easter to everyone! I don't wish to start a religious debate or something, so all I'll say is: let's make sure we know the true meaning of Easter, and no, it's not just about the eggs:)._

_Anyway, I'm finally going to have a week of school without any tests! I've been having at least one test every week for the past seven weeks, and it's been a drain on my mental health:P. Still, I have a one week break from exams (not school) before yet another one, and finals after that:(. This chapter was only finished less than eight hours ago (plus sleep), so I hope you guys still enjoy it._

_So, poll results will be at the bottom, because I don't want to spoil it for you yet. Just know that it was an extremely close fight between 'yes' and 'no'. Either way, if I don't go down the path you voted for, I still hope you guys will continue reading and reviewing like crazy! A really big thank you to each and everyone of you who've reviewed, and I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Any one of you knows a guy called Frank Lee? If you do, don't forget to tell him, "Frank Lee, I don't give a damn."_

* * *

Chapter 38: It's Happening Again

Somewhere in Rukongai

"So, what's the plan?" Ichigo asked Tousen as they zipped through the forests between the districts. Considering this was his first serious mission as a Captain, he was willing to let Tousen lead. The trees were mere streaks of darkness, needles of moonlight pierced through the foliage, softly illuminating their path.

Using shunpo to travel always made Ichigo remember how painstaking it was to walk all the way from Inuzuri to Seireitei. It hadn't been ten minutes and they'd already passed twenty districts. How they'd managed it without going crazy was beyond him; it was probably the company that kept him sane.

"If it's a hollow, we kill it. If it is really the work of one or more individuals, we shall deal justice swiftly to them," Tousen replied calmly.

Ichigo wasn't really buying that someone was responsible for these disappearances, or creating hollows responsible for it. After all, back when he fought all those strange hollows in his earlier years, no evidence was found to suggest any experimentation despite investigations by some of the captains. "I highly doubt it. Besides, they probably know we're on our way and would've made their escape by now."

"I disagree. Whoever did this knows that his or her actions would not go unnoticed by the Gotei 13. This person is deliberately taunting us, and we must make them see the folly of their actions." The conviction was plain in Tousen's words.

"You're not going to kill them, right?" Ichigo asked. He didn't have much interaction with the other captain, but he knew that Tousen saw justice as an important element in all aspects of his life.

"If it is necessary. This person seems able to alter a hollow's abilities. Such a skill is too dangerous, lest it be passed on to more… unstable hands." Ichigo smirked, knowing that Tousen was probably referring to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Furthermore, making use of pluses as test subjects shows that this person has little regard to other humans; such a person is a monster, and will likely continue creating chaos if we leave him be. He must be dealt with."

By then, they were already past the fiftieth district. Their backup consisting of three other captains were still in Seireitei, at least an hour away. Also, there was that uneasiness with Yamamoto's decision to send two captains to investigate these incidences. Was it really that dangerous? Yamamoto definitely thought so. Despite this, Ichigo was eagerly relishing a fight with whatever was causing the disappearances, although, if it really was a person, he still felt a little reluctant to kill him or her. He wasn't above giving them a thrashing, though. He just hoped Rukia wouldn't rage at him for not taking her along.

"We're nearing." Tousen said a short while later. Focusing forward, Ichigo extended his senses forward, trying to detect if there was anyone.

"It looks like we might be having a welcome party," Ichigo said wryly, as his senses picked up multiple hollow reiatsu signatures.

"It would appear so."

"They're awfully quiet though," Ichigo commented as his hand went to his Zanpakuto, and Tousen did the same. "You'd think they'll be welcoming us with cheers or something."

They reached a clearing - and stopped. They were in a large, open space that was overlooked by a high cliff. Directly in front of them was the largest gathering of hollows Ichigo had ever seen, all in different shapes and sizes. At a quick glance, he estimated at least a hundred of them, and all were staring at the two newcomers with their large empty eye sockets.

There was silence as the two captains surveyed the gathering in front of them. Ichigo wasn't worried; he knew he could definitely take on all the hollows on his own, despite their significantly above average reiatsu. However, his experience as a shinigami was telling him that this was no ordinary gathering; the hollows appeared to be organized in some crude formation, and till now, he hadn't heard a squeak from any of them, not to mention the fact that they had yet to turn on each other. "Where's the leader?" Ichigo said quietly.

Instinctively, his eyes looked towards the cliff, and his eyes locked onto the figure standing high above them and at the very edge of the cliff. If it weren't for the hollow hole in the center of its chest, Ichigo would've thought the figure was an actual human, albeit a little larger. Upon closer look, it appeared to be holding two swords and its mask had two horns protruding on either side and pointing forward.

However, what had Ichigo feeling slightly unsettled were its eyes. They were small, not unlike normal human eyes, and they were glowing a sinister yellow, giving off the impression that it was staring right at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Its reiatsu was also easily stronger than all the other hollows, approximately the same as all the others combined. Safe to say, it wasn't like any hollow he'd ever come across.

"It appears to be concealing its actual power," Tousen observed.

"Well, for it to be able to control the hollows, it needs more power than that," Ichigo replied. "So is this the thing that has been causing the disappearances?"

"That is inconsequential. Even if it wasn't responsible, its ability to control other hollows could easily pose a threat to Soul Society's safety. It must be dealt with," Tousen said, unsheathing his sword. Ichigo didn't argue with that view.

Silence fell on the area as Ichigo did the same. The tension in the air was so thick it probably only needed a slight prod to set it off.

"I'll take the leader," Ichigo quickly said, causing Tousen to pause. It appeared as if he too wanted to engage the leader.

"As you wish," Tousen replied, and without another word, he disappeared. Almost immediately, one of the hollows gave a pained roar as one of its legs were severed; that roar was cut short as Tousen plunged his zanpakuto into its mask.

That proved to be the impetus, as the moment the hollow fell, the skirmish began. The other hollows collectively let out a thunderous roar and began charging at Tousen. However, the ninth division captain was unperturbed as he began dodging and weaving without much difficulty, steadily dispatching the hollows one by one.

Ichigo could've simply just watched the more senior captain at work, but he had his own target. Wordlessly releasing his shikai, he shot upwards towards the cliff, coming to a stop on the cliff and turning to face his opponent.

Now, he got a closer look at his opponent, and what he saw didn't male him comfortable. What he thought were two swords in its hands were actually his arms, each fusing into what was definitely a long, sharp blade made of bone, both long enough to reach its thigh. Its torso was bare, its entire body black in color, except for what he assumed was the hollow hole, which was actually closed but white in color. Its glowing yellow eyes were still staring unblinkingly at him. All in all, he'd never seen anything like it before.

"Alright, hollow-san," Ichigo muttered. "Now it's your-"

He didn't get to finish, as the hollow suddenly opened its jaw and released a deafening, ear piercing roar, causing the ground below them to tremble. Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow's reiatsu rocketed, easily climbing above anything he'd ever faced before with no signs of stopping.

The roar lasted for almost ten seconds before the hollow shot forward, viciously swinging one of its bladed arms at Ichigo's head. Its reiatsu was still shooting up, but Ichigo shelved that at the back of his mind as his fighting instincts took over. He swung out with Zangetsu, and the two blades clashed against each other; the battle had begun.

* * *

Somewhere in the twelfth division

It was, yet again, another slow day in the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab. Although usually tasked with monitoring the world of the living, it contained a skeleton crew that monitored the reiatsu signatures in Soul Society. While they could easily pinpoint the exact location of beings with high reiatsu in Seireitei, the same couldn't be said for Rukongai. After all, the only high-reiatsu beings there would probably be captains or lieutenants. Behind those at the controls, other shinigami bristled past, reports or vials of chemicals in their hands.

Then, out of nowhere, a loud siren pierced though the low volume of chatter, causing nearly everyone to jump, with some of the passing personnel losing their grip on their precious vials.

"What's going on here?" the twelfth division's third seat, Akon, demanded as he rushed over to the crew monitoring Soul Society, immediately taking charge.

"We've detected an immense reiatsu coming from somewhere deep in East Rukongai. It's a hollow!" one crew said to him.

"What? No hollow can set off this alarm…" The words died in Akon's throat as he caught sight of the yellow signal that was flashing angrily. Two other light green signals, identified as Kurosaki-taichou and Tousen-taichou, were in the same location, and it appeared that Kurosaki-taichou and the hollow were engaged in battle.

"Quick! Contact taichou!" Akon said urgently to one of his assistants.

* * *

Rukia sped through the streets of Seireitei, heading straight for the east gates, which would lead her in the direction Ichigo was. She zipped past the sixth division, slowing down for only a moment as she contemplated looking for Byakuya. However, Ichigo was still on the move, heading further and further into Rukongai; she couldn't afford to waste time. She desperately wanted to catch up, but given the distance she had to cover, using shunpo at top speed was going to tire her out.

The back of her mind was chastising her for acting so foolishly, and with good reason to. The fact that two captains were sent on this mission suggested something serious, but it was surely nothing Ichigo couldn't handle. He was, after all, still training with dedication, still growing stronger with each day.

Yet… there was no way to explain it. Something just seemed… wrong. The moment Hitsugaya-fukutaichou had informed her that Ichigo was sent out on a mission, her heart had been filled with such dread she almost came close to tears. It was irrational and an insult to think that he would fail, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong today, and the wrench at her heart was too much to ignore. She wanted to know… no, she needed to be there for him, and never mind the consequences.

"You know, if you'd just waited for me to finish, you would've saved me the trouble of having to catch up to you," a voice said from Rukia's left. Surprised, she turned to see her lieutenant speeding along with her.

"Hitsugaya-fukutaichou…" she said abashedly, now realizing that she'd completely forgotten that she'd simply upped and left him standing there, not even bothering to let him finish.

"Save it," he replied curtly. "You of all people should be more confident with taichou's abilities. Besides, I never even told you the nature of the mission, although I suppose having two captains says enough."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but Rukia kept silent, noticing that he'd yet to stop her. "Yet, I would have to agree with you. There's something… off… an unexplainable feeling… almost as if taichou will be running into trouble."

Understanding, Rukia nodded. "Thank you, fuku-taichou."

They made rapid progress towards the east gate, and with little problem getting out due to their ranks, quickly found themselves in Rukongai. Wasting no time, they shot off in the direction of Ichigo's reiatsu, which was still on the move.

Shortly after they departed from Seireitei, Rukia detected Ichigo's reiatsu had come to a stop. They were still a considerable distance away, but being with Ichigo for so long had her knowing instinctively where he was.

Then, all of a sudden, they both almost stumbled as they heard a faint roar, but the malevolent and vicious tone was unmistakable. Almost immediately, they both detected Ichigo's reiatsu shooting up, accompanied by another reiatsu signature. Both reiatsu skyrocketed, moving into levels Rukia herself rarely saw, but yet without any signs of stopping.

"What the hell?" Toshiro said, the both of them automatically picking up the pace. "No hollow should have that much power. What in the world's happening?"

A wave of fear clouded her brain, but Rukia shook it off. Toshiro was right. As worried as she was, she had to trust that Ichigo would be able to handle himself. He was a captain, after all, and she'd seen before how powerful he was. Still, she was sure that this hollow, or whatever it was, was at a level he'd seldom faced before, but that's where she came in - backup. It did nothing to quell the fear, but at least it gave her assurance that Ichigo would be fine.

Plus, she'll hit him if he wasn't.

* * *

There were a few things that Ichigo wasn't sure going into this fight. Firstly, he didn't know what, or who, he was fighting. Its reiatsu was that of a hollow, but with its bladed arms, he could easily be fighting against a dual-wielding shinigami. Next, he had never heard of hollows organizing themselves in a fight. If two were left together, they were more likely to attack one another instead of banding together to survive. Thirdly, he had no how or why his simple reconnaissance mission had turned into a fight against a relentless enemy who definitely would not hesitate to kill, and lastly, he'd never seen a hollow that looked anything like the being attacking him.

If there was one thing he did know, it was that his head would've been on the ground by now if he hadn't parried the vicious strike to his neck.

Not expecting such a quick attack, Ichigo was nearly caught napping when the hollow struck, his reflexes the only thing preventing him from suffering the ignominy of being the first captain to fall in under ten seconds.

Scowling, he stepped back and pulled Zangetsu back, allowing the blade to whizz past him harmlessly. The hollow shifted its stance and slashed with its other arm, but he knocked it aside and used the opposing momentum to aim for the hollow's mask. It leaned back, Zangetsu's tip flashing just mere fractions wide. It stepped forward again, striking rapidly with its two arms. Ichigo blocked the first and ducked under the second, pulling his sword back to counter. Releasing his right hand, he swung at the hollow with his arm fully extended, but barely missed as his opponent jumped back and charged at Ichigo again, this time swinging one of its bladed arms downwards.

Switching back to his right hand, he slid his left onto the back edge, just as the blade collided with Zangetsu. Ichigo felt the hollow boosting the attack with reiatsu, and not wanting to be undone, pushed his reiatsu into Zangetsu, forcing the hollow back. He leapt after it, now going on the offensive. Mimicking the hollow, he hacked downwards, but the hollow brought its two arms up in a cross shape to block off Ichigo's attack.

Allowing himself a smirk, he rapidly poured his reiatsu into Zangetsu, and it glowed as he yelled, "Getsuga Teshou!" At point blank range, it couldn't miss, and he jumped away as his immediate surroundings exploded, kicking up chunks of soil and a thick cloud of dust.

He landed some distance away, watching the cloud of dust with only a slight relaxation of his stance. He knew it probably couldn't dodge his attack, but he had to see for himself if he'd felled it. Below him, he heard the angry roars, indicating that Tousen was still engaged.

Then, as the dust slowly settled, he was surprised when the silhouette of the still-standing hollow appeared. "Perhaps I should've used more power," he said to himself, although he was aware that hit had been almost three-quarters of his shikai's full power.

As the dust cleared to reveal the hollow, he decided to retract his statement. While it was still standing, it was damaged quite badly. Its body was untouched, but its right arm had been severed, with its left arm barely being held in place by a little bone. Both had blood gushing from them.

Ichigo relaxed a little more. It was probably less of a threat now that he'd literally disarmed it. It stood there, briefly looking at the stumps that used to be its arms before turning back to stare at Ichigo. Drawing back his sword, Ichigo got ready to go for the kill, but stopped in mild surprise when, without an apparent second thought, the hollow raised its left arm and slammed it against its right arm, knocking the remaining blade off.

Disregarding that action, Ichigo tensed, ready to end the threat, but suddenly, a white substance burst from both stumps, cauterizing the hollow's wounds and halting the blood flow. Ichigo watched speechlessly as the white substance congealed and solidified to reform the arm blades. It now looked as good as new, with only the color change to show for his efforts.

"Shit… this bastard has high speed regeneration…" Ichigo's mind whirred as he watched the hollow inspect its new arms. This revelation just took the fight to a whole new dangerous level. The only hollows he knew of that were capable of high speed regeneration and fighting at this level were the Menos, a being created from a huge conglomeration of hundreds of hollows, and as powerful as all of them combined. He'd never fought one before, so he had no idea how powerful they actually were; back at the academy, he'd only been taught about them, what they were capable of, and that he should run if he encountered one. Obviously, that didn't help here, since he was supposed to be fighting one.

The problem was, aside from the high speed regeneration, he'd won the first round with relative ease. He could tell it still wasn't using its full power, so what exactly was it? It obviously wasn't a Gillian, and based on the pictures he'd seen, it was too small to be an Adjuchas, which was even stronger than a Gillian. The only possibility left was the most powerful vasto lords, but he couldn't be sure until he knew the full extent of its powers. And what was its connection with the disappearances? Ichigo honestly couldn't think of a motive for it to be here.

"Hey, what are you exactly? And what're you doing here in the first place? There's nothing for you here," Ichigo asked, although he didn't expect an answer. True enough, it said nothing, except emit a low, throaty growl. He felt its spiritual pressure start to rise again, shortly before it pitched forward with yet another ear-splitting roar.

Cursing, Ichigo rushed at it, not planning letting it go on the offensive. He chopped down, but only managed to kick up more dirt as the hollow sidestepped effortlessly before countering for Ichigo's head. He hastily ducked under and swung low. The hollow brought its arm swinging across, the two blades crashing together. Ichigo drew back his sword and swung again, this time two-handed to add more power.

The threat was blocked again by the hollow's arm, but this time, the added power allowed Ichigo to push it back; it leapt away as Ichigo pushed forth a burst of reiatsu, the resulting swing barely missing its target. Not letting up, he charged after it. This time, it was a fraction of a second too slow, and he scored a diagonal hit down its chest. It made no sound as it moved farther away. Ichigo stayed put, anticipating its next move.

Then, the hollow stopped and started charging again. Ichigo tensed in response, but froze when a crimson glow materialized between the two horns. He hesitated for a moment before realizing that it was about to launch a Cero! That hesitation almost proved costly, for right then, the hollow launched a crimson, cone-shaped cero straight at him! With no time to do anything else, Ichigo pulled back Zangetsu and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" swinging it forward and releasing his attack. The two energies collided mere meters away from Ichigo with a resounding bang, throwing up a cloud of smoke and staggering Ichigo.

Ichigo had no time to admire what a close shave that was before the hollow burst through the cloud, its arm already drawn back to strike. Its speed allowed Ichigo just enough time to bring his sword up to block, but this time, he wasn't fast enough. He felt a brief jolt of pain as the hollow's blade sliced open his forearm, but immediately disregarded it as the hollow began lashing out furiously.

A frustrated Ichigo could do nothing but defend and wait for an opening. He didn't want to use Bankai unnecessarily, but at this rate, it was probably the only choice he had. Right now, he still couldn't understand why he felt like he was fighting a shinigami. Menos were still hollows, albeit much more powerful ones, but this hollow's style was nothing like the roughness and brutality of hollow combat.

Finally, he spotted an opening. As the hollow slashed again, Ichigo ducked under the attack and pounced a little to the right, catching the hollow just above its abdomen with an extended Zangetsu as he passed. It struck deep, and the hollow roared in anger as Ichigo rolled away. Smirking, he spun round and thrust out his palm. _"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"_ he yelled, putting in as much reiatsu as he could, and a blue colored flame wave exploded from his palm.

Before he could decide on his next move, he suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling, "Ichigo! Move!" Without hesitation, he dove to one side as he felt a wave of cold air flash past him.

* * *

Two minutes earlier

At long last, Rukia and Toshiro reached the clearing in time to witness the two battles. Directly in front of them was Tousen, who was still steadily killing off hollows, who by now were down to about fifteen. Above them, they could see Ichigo engaged in battle with a solitary being that was slowly pushing him back as he was forced to defend.

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki,"_ Rukia said without hesitation as she stepped forward - only to find Toshiro blocking her with an arm across her shoulder blades.

"No. Not with taichou in that close proximity," Toshiro said.

Despite the situation, Rukia huffed in annoyance. "Of course I'm not going to use Sode no Shirayuki when Ichigo's in the way, but you can't expect me to just sit back, right?"

"True, but in case you haven't noticed, whoever taichou is fighting appears to have the upper hand, but taichou hasn't even used his Bankai."

Recognizing his point, Rukia lowered her sword. "So we don't do anything?"

"Neither captain appears to need any help. We shall be on standby in case they do," Toshiro replied.

As they watched, Tousen was finally down to two hollows, and Ichigo had just ducked and shot past the hollow, sending a spurt of blood flying. Making a split second decision, Rukia rushed forward, ignoring Toshiro's cries of, "Kuchiki!"

Shooting up to mid-air, Rukia stabbed at the imaginary ground four times just as Ichigo's Sokatsui engulfed the hollow in a large wave of blue flame, illuminating the area. Immediately, she shouted "Ichigo! Move!"

As a sign of their trust, Ichigo didn't bother turning around or questioning her, and immediately dove aside as she yelled, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" An avalanche of cold air surged forward, acting as a follow up to Ichigo's kido and leaving a line of ice in its wake.

Eventually, the mist settled to reveal that Rukia's aim was true, and so was Ichigo's; the hollow, its right arm badly damaged, was encased in solid ice.

Seizing the opportunity, Ichigo rushed up to the hollow, and not a moment too soon. A large crack began forming just as Ichigo sank the sword into the hollow's head. He held it there for a moment before pulling it back out. Immediately, the ice broke, and the hollow crumpled to the ground.

Ichigo allowed himself a sigh of relief. This threat was over, hopefully putting a big dent in the plans of whoever was responsible. Pausing for a moment to admire the rest of the ice, he turned to Rukia. "Nice shot," he said with a smirk.

Rukia shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it didn't look like you'd be able to defeat it, so I stepped in."

"Sure. I had it all under control," he countered.

Toshiro then appeared directly next to them. He glanced at the hollow before saying, "Taichou, everything ok?"

Ichigo nodded. "I assume Rukia dragged you here, since I doubt you would've disobeyed my orders on your own." He glanced at Rukia, whose blush was a good enough answer, but her posture was now noticeably less tense than earlier.

"Well, I thought you'd probably want some help," Rukia gave in excuse. She didn't mention her desperation to get her.

Seeing the look of concern on her face, Ichigo opted not to continue. Instead, he gave her a small reassuring smile, which she returned. "Well, I would've called you, but time was of the essence here," he said truthfully. Thanks for coming though, despite how late it is."

"You got hit," Rukia pointed out, spotting Ichigo's bloodied arm.

Ichigo waved it away. "It's just a scratch, nothing more.

"Kurosaki, what's your situation?" a deep voice suddenly spoke up. All three tenth division offiers turned to see Tousen walking towards them, his shihakusho slightly torn and dusty, but otherwise unhurt.

"Well," Ichigo gestured at the hollow. "The threat has been disposed of, but while it appears to be the focal gathering point for the hollows, I believe it wasn't here on its own accord."

Tousen nodded. "Indeed. It would appear that the responsible party has made their escape and left this welcoming committee for us."

Ichigo scowled. "We came here for an investigation, but ended up in a fight. We better find more evidence here."

Tousen nodded in agreement. "In that case, let us carry on."

As Tousen walked off, trying to detect foreign traces of reiatsu, Ichigo returned Zangetsu to its sealed form and turned to Rukia and Toshiro, both with questioning looks on their faces.

"Thanks for coming all this way even though I didn't ask you two to," Ichigo said again, directing a small smile at Rukia. "Since you're here, I suppose I should get you two up to speed about what's happening here. There have been reports of multiple pluses disappearing with their clothes still left behind around this area, so Tousen-taichou and I were sent here to investigate, but as you can see, we walked into a huge group of hollows instead. Hopefully, that's the last of them. We're here to search for any possible evidence to identify the mastermind behind all this trouble."

"What about the hollow you fought?" Rukia asked. "We could feel its reiatsu from districts away."

"Beats me," Ichigo replied. "I haven't encountered one like this before. I'll need to speak with Kurotsuchi-taichou about it; maybe he can shed some light on this." He turned round. "But for now, let's - ugh!"

Without warning, Ichigo's vision flashed and blurred as an excruciating pain exploded in his head, making him gag and stumble. It felt as if someone was drilling a hole through his temple, the pain pulsing through his head. He froze for a moment before trying to straighten up, but another explosion of pain set off in his head, and he gave a small cry of pain, clutching his head and falling to his knees.

Rukia and Toshiro froze in mute horror. "Ichigo, what-"

Ichigo held up a hand. "I'm… fine…" he choked out, but the effort was enough to send another pulse of pain through him. "Damn it…" His mind in a haze, he tried moving into his inner world, but found himself forcibly ejected from it as Zangetsu sounded like he was in pain as well; any attempts to communicate with his Zanpakuto spirit were rebuffed, and he thought he heard a cackling laugh. Something within him… was suffocating him, desperately trying to come forth.

Meanwhile, Rukia was watching in terror, her mind still trying to process what was going on. The only thing she knew was: Ichigo was in immense pain, yet there appeared to be nothing she could do, and his moans of pain were stabbing at her heart. Just when she thought her fears about something going wrong were allayed, they were now crashing back in tenfold, and she was getting more and more desperate.

"What is going on here?" Tousen shouted as he appeared next to them. No one answered him, because no one knew how to.

Ichigo heaved. "I'm… fine…" he said again. "It's just a little-" his words were cut short as he heaved again, and suddenly, a white substance spewed from his mouth.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she finally lost it, rushing forward to him - only to find herself getting restrained by Toshiro.

"Kuchiki! Get back! It's not safe!" he said through gritted teeth.

"To hell with that! We need to do something!" she snapped.

"And just what the hell do you plan on doing?" Toshiro shouted back, still slowly dragging her back.. "Do you even know what to do? Don't lose it just because taichou is in pain, or you'll just make things worst!"

As they watched, the white substance, instead of pooling on the ground, began covering Ichigo's face. His reiatsu was becoming more and more chaotic, dropping drastically in one second before shooting up in the next.

Just then, three more reiatsu signatures blinked in behind the onlookers. It was their backup, captains Soi-Fon, Byakuya and Aizen. "What the hell is going on?" Soi Fon demanded. "We received word from Kurotsuchi-taichou of Kurosaki-taichou engaging a high powered hollow in battle. What's happening to Kurosaki-taichou?"

The white substance was now flowing onto Ichigo's arm, solidifying around it and swelling it to a grotesque size. He collapsed to the ground, clearly unconscious, for his reiatsu was still flaring wildly.

"He's... turning into a hollow…" Byakuya said, the shock showing on his face. He was, for once, at a complete loss for words. Indeed, Ichigo's reiatsu was now in turmoil, a powerful mess that resembled the primitiveness of a hollow's mind, and the white substance on his face was formed in the shape of a hollow mask.

"We need to get Kurosaki-taichou medical aid immediately!" Aizen said.

Still stunned by what was happening to her beau, Rukia tuned out the heated debate, for like them, she had no idea what to do, and it was tearing at her. It was the sound of a sword getting unsheathed that drew her back to her surroundings.

"No, we must deal with Kurosaki-taichou like we do with other hollows before he has the chance to turn on us," Soi Fon said, stepping forward as she drew her zanpakuto.

Her eyes seeing red, Rukia had moved in front of Soi Fon with Sode no Shirayuki drawn at the female captain before her mind registered her actions.

"Kuchiki? What the hell are you doing? Stand down!" Soi Fon demanded in surprise.

"Don't you dare touch Ichigo!" Rukia snarled. What was left of her rationality was telling her that drawing her sword against a captain was a death sentence, but her mind was in turmoil, and she acted on instinct. Ichigo wasn't going to turn on them. He would be able to control it, she was sure of that.

"Rukia, enough!" Byakuya said, his voice indicating no room for negotiation, but Rukia didn't budge.

"Kuchiki, this is your last warning. Stand down or I will put you down like the foolish weakling you are!" Soi-Fon barked.

Just then, a loud squelching sound coming from behind her drew everyone's attention back to Ichigo. To everyone's surprise, a dark-skinned women with long purple hair had suddenly materialized right next to Ichigo, and one of her hands were embedded into his stomach. With her other hand, she tossed a small, circular object into the air, which glowed and expanded in size, revealing a set of Shoji doors.

The woman smirked at the party of onlookers who had been stunned by her sudden appearance. "So sorry. I'll be taking him with me." Then, she suddenly scowled. "Trust me. You're gonna regret this decision." And immediately, with Ichigo still in her arms, she disappeared through the Shoji doors.

Her sudden appearance hadn't lasted five seconds and she was gone.

"Yo-Yourichi-sama!" Soi-Fon said in shock, the sudden appearance of her long lost mentor momentarily stunning her.

Hours later, Byakuya would've been seething at the fact that his former mentor and personal tormentor had once again gotten the better of him, but right now, he was too surprised to make a move to stop her.

The remaining two captains, however, were well aware of who her last cryptic sentence was directed at. However, they couldn't show that yet, so they too pretended to act surprised.

As for the two remaining shinigami, the appearance of a stranger whom they'd only heard of by name made them uncertain of what to do next. However, it was Rukia that snapped out of her daze first, and seeing the woman disappearing through the Shoji doors with Ichigo, she made an instant decision.

She rushed after them.

* * *

_Hope the fight was good; it's been a long time since I wrote a fight scene. As for the hollow, I'm pretty sure you guys will find it familiar:). As for Rukia's reaction... if your boy/girlfriend was turning into a hollow, you'd be hysterical too, right?_

_So for the poll results:_

**_No: 121 votes (36%)  
Yes: 117 votes (35%)  
Neither: 55 votes (16%)  
Both: 41 votes (12%)_**

_As you can see, it was an extremely close fight between 'yes' and 'no', although 'no' was almost always in the lead. I must say though, when I created the poll, I thought many people will say yes, so this result was a little unexpected. No matter though. I already had plans for both scenarios. As such, only Ichigo will have a hollow; however, I don't want to follow canon too closely, so after careful consideration, I decided that I want to try experimenting with that little twist at the end. I hope no one violently objects:(. _

_So we're finally moving into the living world. Yourichi has already made an appearance, so how about the others? Only the next chapter (or the next) will tell. Anyway, I kinda rushed to finish this chapter, so I hope it's still up to standard. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to keep reviewing with your opinions/suggestions and putting this under your fav/follow list. My finals are in three weeks, so I might either update before or after it. Who knows? Till then, see you guys soon!_


	40. Chapter 39: New Faces

_What's up, everyone? It's been more than a month since I last updated, and I apologize. I finished my exams two weeks ago, but after not writing for awhile, I got quite a bit of a writer's block, so it took me some time to continue where I left off. That might also mean this chapter isn't up to my usual standard, but I hope you all disagree:)._

_I'll like to thank **GaijinSamurai** for his brutally honest review, and while I'm disappointed, I thank him for his opinions. Hopefully you'll change your mind. _

_Anyway, seeing as I've delayed this update for so long, I'll not bother you with a long foreword. Thank you for all the reviews, and I apologize to everyone who checked in on Saturday to look for an update for the past two weeks. Explanations for this chapter will be at the end._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I hate circles. They're so pointless, unlike triangles. Or squares..._

* * *

Chapter 39: New Faces

It was really hard to see how things could've deteriorated so quickly and unexpectedly. Initially, even as Rukia hurried through the forests towards Ichigo, a modicum of defiance was lodged in her heart, buried under the dread. His abilities aside, she wasn't going to simply let him get hurt through her inaction. But upon arrival at the scene, it was her anxiety that heightened when she saw him locked in combat against a hollow who attacked with a ferocity she'd never seen from one.

It was only when Ichigo had plunged Zangetsu into the hollow's head that she allowed herself a sigh of relief. The ominous feeling of dread now seemed like just a joke; the tragic event she expected didn't seem likely to occur any longer, and now her mind started debating between kicking him for making her worry or kiss him in relief.

That all came crashing down when Ichigo suddenly dropped to his knees, clutching his head and moaning in pain. And his expression… it was his expression that truly betrayed the horrible pain he felt that left close to tears. His eyes were bulging to impossible sizes, the pupils dilated to the point that the irises couldn't be seen. His whole face was scrunched up, his mouth opening and closing, occasionally emitting desperate sounds, and his entire body was shaking violently.

After the shock came panic. Ichigo's reiatsu had taken a nosedive, falling to levels even the weakest of shinigami would scoff at. Then, it started shooting up exponentially. The reason for that became clear as she sensed a second reiatsu, much darker, more malignant, and distinctively _hollow_, within Ichigo. It felt like a separate entity, yet it seemed to be clashing with Ichigo's brighter reiatsu, as if trying to merge or devour it. It was causing him massive internal pain, but she had no idea how to relieve his pain, let alone stop it.

It was then that a white substance started spewing from his mouth. His plight threw all rationality out the window, and although she didn't know what was going on, she knew she had to get to him, hold him, do anything to help him ease the pain. When Toshiro restrained her, rage took over, and it was only that remaining shred of common sense that stopped her from lashing out at her vice-captain. That didn't stop her from reaming at Toshiro, but deep in her mind, she realized that, even if she did get to Ichigo, she had no idea what to do after that.

She sensed the presence of three more captains arriving on the scene, but she tuned them out for the next few seconds of eternity, trying to rack her brains for something she could do. Bits of the tense words around her managed to permeate her brain, but she paid them no heed.

"… like we deal with other hollows before he has the chance to turn on us." It was upon those words that Rukia snapped back into focus. The coldness and finality of the tone of the stealth commander turn her vision red, and within moments, she'd pulled free of Toshiro and leveled her zanpakuto in Soifon's shocked face. She couldn't believe it. They were already writing off Ichigo without even lifting a finger. She couldn't allow that, despite knowing that by raising her blade against another captain, her life was effectively in forfeit; they had the authority to slay her on the spot.

The arrival of a new player only served to add to the chaos, and hearing the name 'Yourichi' didn't help.

"So sorry. I'll be taking him with me," the woman smirked, scooping Ichigo in her arms. As she did, Ichigo's head lolled to face the group, and Rukia found herself staring into the black eye socket of the half-formed hollow mask on his face. It was then that the woman's words hit her, and a sense of déjà vu washed over her. She'd lost Kaien to a hollow, and she could very well lose Ichigo in the same way.

Consequently, when the woman made her escape through the mysteriously appearing shoji doors, it took Rukia all but a moment to make her decision. She wasn't going to let Ichigo fight whatever it was he was afflicted with alone, especially since it could well be the last time she saw him.

* * *

Having spent decades learning and practicing the ways of the nobles, hiding his emotions was second nature to Byakuya. There had been a time where he'd briefly wondered if that had dampened his emotions, but that theory proved false when he met Hisana. He only ever removed his icy persona when he was alone with her. That all changed with her death. It was only when he started seeing Rukia as the only link to the woman he loved, and not as a painful reminder, did he relax slightly when speaking to her, and to a (much) lesser extent, his former lieutenant, who looked set to become part of the Kuchiki clan one day.

However, for all the times he donned his public face, nothing could prepare him for the sight of his former lieutenant, now Captain, convulsing as he transformed into a hollow. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before; the exodus of more than half of Seireitei's strength over a hundred years ago was, according to the Central 46, the result of eight lieutenants and captains experimenting with hollowfication. That was the only time he'd heard of a shinigami turning into a hollow. That had happened before he took over from his grandfather, but as far as he knew, the order that all eight individuals were to be executed upon capture still stood.

Regardless, this did not bode well. He didn't know how, if it was even possible, to stop Kurosaki's hollowfication. He did know, though, that if a hollow's normal behavior was anything to go by, Kurosaki was likely to attack them as soon as he regained consciousness, giving them precious little time to make a decision. He was confident that four captains could easily subdue him, but Rukia's distraught state made her actions unpredictable. Sure enough, as soon as Soifon suggested slaying Kurosaki while they had the chance, Rukia immediately turned on them.

Seeing the tense look on Rukia's face as she stood her ground forced Byakuya into a quandary. There was no fun in killing one's colleague, much less his sister's suitor, but as much as he hated to say it, putting Kurosaki down seemed like the only possible option. Yet, he feared what that action could do to Rukia. On the other hand, he didn't want to deny her the possibility of reversing the process, however unlikely that seemed.

Then, a new person arrived, and a swish of purple hair was enough to tell Byakuya who it was - Shihoin Yoruichi, his former mentor who'd disappeared about the same time as the first hollowfication incident, although she was never implicated in it.

"So sorry. I'll be taking him with me," she smirked. Shaking off the shock of her sudden reappearance, he poised to stop her, but hesitated at her words, confused with what she wanted with Kurosaki but he took no action. He didn't know how to help him, so his only other option was inaction. He also had nothing against his former mentor, aside for constantly tormenting him, and there was strangely no charge against her despite going AWOL.

Unfortunately, he was caught by surprise when Rukia suddenly took off after them. Later on, he would realize that in hindsight, that was the only option for her, as Soifon-taichou was likely to charge her, but for now, he was shocked by her rash move.

He instinctively went after her, although Hitsugaya-fukutaichou reacted first, shooting a binding Kido at Rukia, but a sudden burst of speed by Rukia helped her evade it. He likewise sped up, but could tell by then that Rukia had had too large a head start for him to catch her before she reached the portal.

Sure enough, Rukia disappeared through the portal just before he reached her; it snapped shut andvanished, forcing him to a screeching halt. He was stunned, to say the least. In the space of a minute, she'd threatened another captain and had gone AWOL, all for the sake of Kurosaki. He could chalk it down to a brash, spontaneous decision, but she'd done it without a moment's hesitation. There would be no leniency about this; her actions would likely see her severely punished.

He could only hope it wasn't for naught.

* * *

Aizen didn't react to Yoruichi's threat, since he'd already been expecting her to appear. She had been hiding herself all this while, and if he hadn't been specifically looking for her, he wouldn't have sensed her. He expected nothing less from her anyway. He was, however, mildly surprised when Kuchiki rushed after them. Although, perhaps he should've seen it coming, considering her behavior as Kurosaki was turning. Rumors had long been flying around about the both of them, but he had largely ignored it; it had little bearing on his plans. Perhaps there was some truth to those rumors.

Regardless, he wasn't too concerned. The Kuchiki girl's involvement was merely a slight deviation, nothing major. In fact, he could even use that to his advantage.

* * *

She half expected to be stopped, but that didn't stop Rukia from chasing after the disappearing figures, while a part of her conscious stayed alert for any telltale reiatsu flares that signaled a kido discharge. To her horror, as soon as the unknown woman and Ichigo faded past the doors, it began closing.

"No!" she yelled, putting on a burst of speed, ignoring the flare of reiatsu behind her. She couldn't afford to lose them, because she wouldn't know where to find him, assuming she wasn't killed for drawing her zanpakuto at a captain.

Byakuya had almost reached her, but by then, she was already at the doors. For once, her small stature worked to her advantage, and by pressing her arms closer to her sides, she squeezed through the gap, unfortunately clipping her elbow on the door on the way in. She hissed slightly before pushing away the pain, only slowing down once she ensured she was through.

As soon as the doors closed, the portal popped out of existence, and Rukia found herself standing in a long, cave-like passageway that was nearly pitch black. She recognized it as the Dangai through her lessons in the Academy, a passage to the living world that was no longer in use by the Shinigami.

Remembering what patrolled the passageway, Rukia took a quick glance behind her, but the passage behind her faded into darkness, no telltale flash of light of the Kototsu, the 'cleaner' of the Dangai, whose role was to flush out intruders or anyone loitering around.

She didn't stop for long though, as the unidentified woman was well ahead of her by now. Far ahead, a small pin of light signaled the entrance to the living world, and the woman was rapidly heading for it.

So far, the woman had given no inclination that she knew Rukia had followed. Still, Rukia took no chances, her zanpakuto still drawn as she raced after the woman. With a pang, she could see Ichigo draped over the woman's shoulder, but he didn't appear to be conscious.

Her heart and mind were still too confounded in anxiety for Ichigo to realize the enormity of her earlier actions, but in the relative silence of the Dangai, she slowly calmed down enough to process some of events that had just happened. She felt a constriction in her throat as it tightened, but she bit back the sob, forcing herself from thinking about Ichigo's precarious situation. The woman, whoever she was, said she was taking him away. That meant she was helping Ichigo, right? She sounded confident enough. Soifon-taichou had called the woman Yoruichi-sama, and while that name sounded familiar, Rukia couldn't place it.

One of the lessons that had been advocated constantly by her instructors at the academy as well as her superiors was that she should be confident in her abilities. They had to be confident when engaging a hollow, confident that they could handle whatever the hollow threw at them, because frankly, the line was clear; you either made it out, or you didn't. Personally, Rukia felt that there was a thin line between confidence, overconfidence and plain arrogance, what with the way the eleventh squad members kept strutting around, but that was beside the point.

But why such a motto? Simply put, constantly fighting against hollows who were either more powerful or had concealed abilities that could easily turn the tide in battle pitted shinigami against the unknown. When up against the unknown, especially with your life on the line, fear of the unknown could easily set in, and more often than not, it would lead to hasty decisions that were more often than not fatal. They had to be able to think straight, choosing retreat if necessary.

Of course, it was easier said than done, and despite her training, Rukia could still remember two incidences when she had truly feared the unknown before her. The first was when Kaien-dono had merged souls with the hollow. Faced with such a foe and such an ability, she'd feared for Kaien, and the possibility that she could not save him. She feared the power the hollow had gained, and for herself, Ukitake-taichou, and Ichigo, fear that they would be merged with the hollow too. But even after Kaien's subsequent death, she'd always had a source of comfort and encouragement - Ichigo, her then best friend.

But now, it was Ichigo that was in danger from something she'd never heard or seen before in her time in Soul Society, and truthfully? She was terrified. Assuming the woman really was going to help him, she wanted to be there to help in any way she could, but she didn't even know where to start. She had no experience with this situation, consequently making her clueless about the possible outcomes. Could the hollowfication process be stopped? Or would she lose Ichigo? She didn't want to be bogged down by uncertainty, but her only reassurance was that Ichigo would not let something like this get the better of him.

In the midst of her musings, Rukia found herself arriving at the portal. She leapt through the portal, feeling only vague concern for what lied beyond the portal. The grip on her zanpakuto tightened, just in case she was drawn into a battle.

* * *

Rukia sat on the cushion, her hands gripping the cup of cold, untouched tea. Both her hands were still slightly red and stinging from gripping the cup for the past half hour, but most of the burning sensation had died down, after having used it as a distraction from what was happening in the cavern under where she sat. While she was still anxiously awaiting news about Ichigo, most of her discomposure had ebbed, although her welcome had absolutely nothing to do with it.

_Rukia touched down on solid ground - and froze in shock. She had arrived in some vast, desolate, rocky land. It was daytime, as evident by the slightly cloudy sky, but there was no sign of the sun. However, that was not the reason for her stopping. Mere millimeters from her forehead was a symbol of a skull within a blue flame - the symbol that denoted an instrument, usually a glove, that was used to separate a soul from a body, issued on occasion by the research and development people._

_This symbol, however, was printed on the base of a cane, held by a man who was pointing it directly at her forehead._

_"Uh…" Rukia stammered. When used on a shinigami, the symbol would have no effect, except in this case, hurtling straight into the cane would definitely hurt. However, something was stopping her from simply batting it away. It felt as if she was staring at the tip of the blade, or perhaps it was the power she could feel from it. And how did this man come into possession of such an item?_

_She turned the gaze to the man. He was wearing a striped green and white bucket hat with a black coat and dark green shirt. The bucket hat gave him a slightly comical appearance, but his expression was anything but. "What business do you have here?" he asked in slight threatening tone. With the way he stared at her, there was no question that he could see her._

_"Wha- who are you?" she returned._

_The man didn't waver. "I do believe I asked you first. I'm surprised the nobles no longer teach that it's rude to answer a question with another question."_

_Already shocked by the reception she received, this threw her off even more. "But, how do you know who I am?"_

_"That's for me to know, isn't it?" he replied cryptically. "Now come with me," he continued. "I believe I should begin the process of stabilizing Kurosaki-san." Removing the cane from her face, the man turned round and started walking off at a brisk pace. When he removed the cane, a slight pressure seemed to lift._

_It was then that she realized she hadn't seen where the woman went. Her worry for Ichigo came flooding back, temporarily pushed aside from the shock she received upon leaving the Dangai, but instead of running off on her own, she decided to trust the man for now and ran after him. _

_She caught up to him as they rounded a large boulder, and gasped at the sight before her. Ichigo was currently lying on the ground within a strange blue dome. Upon closer inspection, she sensed that it was a kido spell, but it wasn't one she'd ever seen before. A large man with a handlebar mustache and rectangular-shaped glasses was crouched directly outside the dome, and it looked like he was maintaining the spell. The purple-haired, dark skinned woman who'd spirited off with Ichigo was standing behind the man, her arms folded as she watched him. _

_As they approached, Rukia couldn't tear her anxious gaze from Ichigo. In a slight daze, she moved forward and knelt in front of the dome to get a closer look at him. She knew she should be on guard against these people, but seeing Ichigo drove precaution out of her mind. He was still wearing his shinigami attire complete with haori, but it was torn up slightly and very messy, results of his struggle with the pain. The white substance had solidified into a mask, taking the appearance of a menacing looking skull, with three thin red stripes on the left side. She bit back a tear as she looked at him, unsure as to his current situation._

_Seeing as there was nothing she could do, she focused on something else, namely, the conversation that was going on between the other newcomers, although she never tore her gaze from Ichigo._

_"Kisuke, I thought I told you not to harass the Kuchiki girl? She doesn't know what's going on and you up and pretend she's the enemy," the woman spoke in a smooth alto tone._

_"But she stumbled upon our secret area," bucket hat-man replied with a slight whine._

_"Then you should know better than to set up the portal here. How else can she find this place? Granted, that wasn't in the plan in the first place, but perhaps it's for the better when Ichigo wakes."_

_"Boss, the spell is in place, but Yoruichi-san's medicine should hold for another hour," a new, deep voice suddenly said. That got her attention, and she turned to look at the three of them. Who on earth were these people? They obviously knew what was going on, but they didn't look like shinigami._

_Just then, the woman noticed her looking at them. She gave Rukia a small smile as she walked over, but it was soon replaced by a grim look. "Sorry for the suddenness of the whole situation, but I didn't really account for you following." She shrugged. "No harm though, I only had to move a little earlier than expected."_

_Rukia's glance shifted to Ichigo briefly. "What's happening to Ichigo?" she asked quietly. "Nii-sama said he was turning into a hollow… How's that even possible?"_

_"Don't worry too much about it. Kisuke will explain it to you in while. For now, let's leave him alone to treat your boyfriend. He's a bit of an idiot, but he knows what he's doing." The woman turned to give the bucket hat-man a scathing look, but he simply smiled at her before turning to the large man, who nodded once and collapsed the dome for him to treat Ichigo._

_Recognizing she had no choice but to trust these people, Rukia took one last look at Ichigo, silently hoping for the best. The woman then led her to a tall ladder which she hadn't seen when she first arrived. It seemed to extend up into the sky, but she got yet another shock when the woman suddenly opened a trapdoor in the sky and climbed out._

And thus, Rukia found herself in the same shop house where she'd been sitting for the past half an hour, with nothing to do except wait and process the entire situation. The woman had promptly disappeared back down the trapdoor into what Rukia now knew was an underground cavern with an artificial sky.

It was in the relative quietness of the room she was in that she finally got to consider the results of her actions. She couldn't go back. Not after what she'd done. Not only did she threaten a captain, an act in itself that was punishable by death, she had interfered with the mission by stepping between them and Ichigo, and by chasing after the woman, she had gone AWOL. Search teams might be sent after her, but she couldn't go back. And even if she could, did she want to? If… no, once Ichigo pulled through, would he even be able to return? What if orders were given to eliminate _him_ instead?

Suddenly, Rukia heard a slight scraping noise under the floor, and she whipped her gaze towards the trapdoor. Out climbed the woman, her expression unreadable. When Rukia looked at her expectantly, the woman didn't respond. Instead, she moved to sit down across the table from her, but instead of sitting in seiza, like Rukia was, she sat cross legged, a position mostly used by men. It was a few seconds before she cracked a small smile and said, "There's no need to be so tense. He's stabilized. Your lover's in no immediate danger of turning into a hollow."

Rukia relaxed a little, but blushed slightly despite herself. "We're not… we haven't…"

"But you want to, don't you?" the woman replied, her smile now a smirk. Either way, the tension Rukia felt was easing off with the woman's reassurance that Ichigo was alright. "Quite a bold move of yours back there, standing up to four captains and a lieutenant like that."

Rukia felt a little indignant at that, since she hadn't been in the sanest of minds at that time, but she didn't show it. After all, these people were still unknown entities to her. "It was the first option that came to mind," she admitted.

The woman waved her off with a laugh. "I said it was bold, not stupid."

Rukia frowned. "Who are you people exactly? How do you know so much about what's happening with Ichigo?"

"I suppose you want answers?" the woman replied. Without waiting for a reply, she stood back up and headed for the trapdoor "I'm not the best person to give them though. But in response to your first question, I'm Shihoin Yoruichi."

This only served to make Rukia more confused when she finally remembered where she'd heard that name.

* * *

_Pain. It was experienced by shinigami one way or another, either during training or when fighting for real. As you got more proficient and more powerful, you were less likely to experience it, although if you did get hit, your opponent probably had enough power to make it hurt. Nevertheless, you got used to it. _

_That was where Ichigo stood. Having gone so far as a shinigami, he'd experienced his fair share of pain, be it through relentless training or duels (he'd somehow managed to avoid Zaraki Kenpachi to date). He really was no stranger to pain._

_The pain that struck him out of nowhere, however, was the most excruciating pain he'd ever experienced. It felt as if someone just ran their zanpakuto across his temples. His reiatsu seemed to combust, telling each and every nerve ending in his body to shoot signals of pain to his brain. There was no isolated location for him to hold; every part of his body was wrought with pain. Any movement sent a fresh stab of pain to his brain. Someone screamed in the distance, or maybe it was right next to him, but he couldn't focus on it._

_His reiatsu plummeted as he tried in vain to resist the pain. Getting desperate, he closed his eyes and attempted to retreat into his inner world - only to be forcibly ejected out. He tried communicating with Zangetsu, but amidst his pain, he thought he felt two presences inside him. _

_What seemed like an eternity later, his power suddenly started shooting up, along with a fresh wave of pain. It was too much for him, and his chest heaved before he vomited. He never noticed the white stuff that he regurgitated, for moments later, darkness took over._

_Sometime later, or maybe it was hours and months after, he opened his eyes again. He only had time to register that he was back in his inner world before he found himself flat on his back from the violent trembling. Pain, though not as severe, flooded him again as he impacted the ground. It took every ounce of effort just to steady himself back to an upright position, but it wasn't enough to stop his body from twitching violently. His inner world had turned into a site of mass destruction. The ground was quaking violently and the other skyscrapers that made up the scenery were in various states of ruin. The sky was pitch black, and the gales of wind threatened to send him tumbling off the building. _

_Then, he felt a presence behind him. Sensing that it was Zangetsu, he turned while ignoring the pain - only to widen his eyes in horror when his eyes fell on the hollow he'd been fighting only minutes earlier._

_"What the fu-" In an instant, before Ichigo could even reach for his zanpakuto, the hollow appeared right before him and rammed its bladed arm straight through his chest!_

_"Ugh," he choked out, blood pooling in his mouth as his entire body erupted with pain again. He didn't notice that the attack had lifted him into the air and over the edge of the building. He did, however, notice that he was in freefall, but he couldn't summon the energy to right himself._

_As he fell, the pitch dark sky started to leak into his inner world; like water running down a wall, large streaks of darkness started flowing down the buildings, covering them as if they weren't even there. As the ground rushed up to meet him, the darkness reached it, and instead of slamming onto the concrete floor, his body fell right through as the darkness consumed what was left of his inner world…_

* * *

Rukia's mind was currently reeling from the surge of information assaulting her brain.

First, she'd been introduced to Shihoin Yoruichi, the last head of the Shihoin clan, one of the four great noble families of Soul Society. While it still retained that title, it had long since faded into obscurity as Yoruichi had disappeared almost a hundred years ago without leaving a successor. Rukia had seen pictures of the noble, so had no reason to doubt the identity of the woman before her, but her mannerisms were much like Kaien's, belying who she really was. It wasn't something she'd expected of a clan head. But what was she doing in the living world?

Then, just as suspicion began creeping in about a larger picture involved, she learnt who the other two men were. Bucket-hat man was Urahara Kisuke, the former captain of the twelfth division, and the large man was Tsukabishi Tessai, a former captain of the Kido corps. Both had been exiled and were considered outlaws deemed responsible for some classified incident a hundred years back that resulted in the deaths of a few captains and lieutenants.

While he acted like a lapdog when Yoruichi chastised him for further distressing Rukia earlier, he was all business when he immediately launched into his explanation once the introductions were done.

"While shinigami can train rigorously to attain greater power, it is a time consuming task that requires unwavering dedication and a strong desire to complete. The higher echelons of Soul Society have, for millennia, attempted to find ways for shinigami to increase their power while bypassing their training, and perhaps surpassing the strengths of a normal captain. No answer was found until a few centuries ago, where the idea of merging a hollow's and shinigami's souls was brought up. This process is known as hollowfication."

Seeing the blank look on Rukia's face, Urahara paused for a moment before continuing. "Let's add a bit of background, shall we? It has long been discovered that, due to the union of two souls through marriage, their offspring might become significantly more powerful than either parent. This works both ways, however, and the new soul might be weaker instead. The chance of this increases if only one parent has reiatsu, and is extremely rare if both parents do not have any. This is one of the basis of political marriages between noble clans; a powerful offspring would raise the clan's status." Rukia frowned at this, remembering that the clan elders were still pushing for Byakuya to remarry. It also made her wonder if his reasons for letting her relationship with Ichigo continue were entirely altruistic, but she placed it aside for now.

"Now unlike this union, hollowfication requires injecting a hollow's soul into a shinigami's soul directly. However, this is theoretically impossible due to the difference in the nature of both types of souls; a hollow's soul is primeval and malicious, and a shinigami's soul is, while not necessarily pure, considerably more complex. It was only discovered recently that the boundaries between both types have to be broken down for them to merge; however, at the time of discovery, Soul Society lacked the proper equipment to do so. That is no longer the case now, but that's not important right now."

"I've been researching about this hollowfication process for more than a century, and merging both souls is not as simple as it sounds. As a soul undergoes hollowfication, the original soul gets mixed with the hollow soul, and the simplicity of the hollow soul allows it to takes over, turning the original soul into a monster that's unable to reason. Kurosaki hadn't reached that stage when I treated him, but I'll come to that later."

"As the monster goes into a rampage, the boundaries between both souls are disrupted, along with the original soul itself and its external world. Both souls end up rejecting each other, resulting in the soul inadvertently destroying itself. This is known as 'Soul Suicide'."

"Thankfully though, I have created a vaccine using human souls and a Quincy's 'arrow of light', which is what I've given Kurosaki. The purification nature of the Quincy's arrow acts as a counter to the hollow soul, hereby making the merging more stable and halting Soul Suicide."

Rukia had been tensely awaiting Urahara's declaration that Ichigo couldn't be saved, but upon hearing that, she breathed a sigh of relief. "So what's going to happen to Ichigo now?" she asked.

"While Kurosaki's soul is no longer in danger of self destructing any longer, the stakes are now higher. For a shinigami to properly complete hollowfication, he or she needs to suppress and control the hollow soul, much like how a shinigami subdues his or her zanpakuto spirit in order to learn Bankai. While the vaccine makes the merging more stable, it does not aid the shinigami in suppressing the hollow spirit. Therefore, if the shinigami fails to control the hollow soul, it will take over instead, turning it into a powerful monster that can only be stopped by death."

"Is there any way I can help him?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Not right now. It is a battle Kurosaki must wage on his own in his inner world. If he succeeds, his shinigami powers will heighten and he will gain access to hollow powers as well. Any questions?"

"How do you know so much about this?"

At this, Urahara smile faltered slightly. "Let's just say I've been up close and personal with the necessary test subjects."

Rukia blinked, but didn't push any further. She looked at Ichigo for a moment. "This only happened after Ichigo fought against the most powerful hollow I've ever seen. Did it have anything to do with it?"

"Yes," he said simply, but didn't elaborate.

"And?" Rukia replied a little impatiently.

Urahara pondered for a moment. "Perhaps, to make things simple, we shall continue this discussion once Kurosaki wakes up. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while you wait?"

At this, Rukia glanced once more at Ichigo. He was still within the dome, and had yet to move an inch. She was now in a bit of a quandary. The two men were outlaws and considered dangerous, and while Yoruichi wasn't deemed one, it was clear she was collaborating with them. Yet here they were, treating Ichigo. She wasn't stupid enough to think they were doing it for her, but what motives did they have for 'treating' Ichigo? Right now, all she could do was wait and hope they were telling the truth. Then perhaps, she could get some answers.

* * *

The weightlessness of falling came to an abrupt end when he suddenly found himself sprawled on a hard surface and staring up at a cloudy sky. The paralyzing pain that wrecked his body had been reduced to a dull ache, but moving still hurt, and he felt like he had a horrible migraine. Arduously, he got to his feet and looked around, realizing he was back in his inner world. It looked as it usually did, albeit without the bright sky.

Then, realizing what happened the last time he was in here, Ichigo hastily drew his zanpakuto and shifted to a guarded stance, keeping his senses alert while doing his best to ignore the pain. It wasn't easy. Flashes of pain he'd felt earlier were making his hands shake slightly.

He looked round, alert for an ambush. There was still no sign of Zangetsu, or the hollow for that matter. It was then where Ichigo noticed how deathly silent his inner world was. When there had been a constant rustle from the wind, it was now replaced by a roaring silence that assaulted his ears. All he could hear were the soft pants of his breathing. The soft footfalls of his sandaled feet sounded like heavy stomps from someone of Komamura-taichou's size.

"So," a voice suddenly carried over, and Ichigo quickly whirled towards the direction of the voice. His eyes widened when he saw the speaker - himself.

Or, it wasn't exactly him. The figure was leaning casually against the rooftop wall on the building they were on. He looked like a doppelganger of Ichigo, but with one striking difference - he was completely white, almost like an anti-thesis to Ichigo himself. His entire body was white, including his hair, and he donned a white shihakusho with black trim. The only color he had were his eyes, a pair of yellow irises staring back against the backdrop of pitch-black eyes.

"So I'm supposed to take over you, eh?" White-Ichigo spoke with a warped voice, like a few people speaking identical words. The grin on his face was humorless and slightly deranged. His posture exuded arrogance and confidence as he fixed his eyes on Ichigo.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

If anything, the grin on white-Ichigo's face got wider and more sinister. He wagged a finger slowly at Ichigo, making a disproving sound. "Now now, that's no way to talk to yourself, is there?"

Thoroughly confused, Ichigo tried a different track. "Where's Zangetsu?"

"Where's Zangetsu?" white-Ichigo mocked with a singsong voice. "Aren't you holding him? Or maybe…" he made deliberate, exaggerated movments as he reached behind him to pull out an all too familiar zanpakuto that was already in its released state, the only difference being that it was completely white, and the chain at the end was significantly longer. "…maybe I'm holding him?"

Slightly shocked, Ichigo pressed on, aware that this situation was likely to escalate into blows. "That makes absolutely no sense. I'll ask again. Who are you?" he said with an edge to his voice.

At this, white-Ichigo's grin turned into a scowl. "Are my words that hard to comprehend, dummy? How about this - I'm you, and it's now time for me to take over your body!"

And without warning, white-Ichigo charged.

* * *

_Hmm... Was it ever mentioned that Yoruichi was considered an outlaw by central 46 about the first hollowfication incident? They could probably put two and two together, but no evidence as far as I can tell. Also, I won't go too much into Soifon and Byakuya's reaction to Yoruichi just yet. Do remember though, that in this story, Byakuya is not hostile towards Ichigo, so is not looking to kill him. Besides, in the Soul Society Arc, Byakuya merely states that Yoruichi wouldn't be able to escape easily with Ichigo. In other words, he's only stopping her for trying to run with Ichigo. At least, that's my interpretation. And in the Arrancar Arc, he exploited the loophole in his orders to bring back Rukia and Renji, so he's doing the same here._

_And as for Soifon, let's take it for now that she was just shocked at seeing her mentor, and possibly mother figure, appear again. Do take note though that there'll be no yaoi or yuri in this story. Also, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, given the way I've played it out, it won't really work for Ichigo and Rukia._

_Not much movement in this chapter, but it's a transition to the next part. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review and your likes/alerts. It's not much considering my absence, but still, I'm back to writing:), so see you all in two weeks!_


	41. Chapter 40: Forewarnings

_Hi again! Sorry for the delay in posting this:(. For those of you who publish, FF had some error, so i couldn't upload earlier. _

_It's a funny story, actually. I had three quarters of this chapter already written last week when my laptop FREAKING SHORT-CIRCUITED! How the heck does that even happen? Had to replace the motherboard, so poof went my hard work :P. I had to rewrite the entire chapter because of that._

_Thank you for the reviews, likes, and follows, but I have a bone to pick. I don't wish to sound like a petulant child, but what's with the lack of reviews? Over 70 new follows, but only 26 reviews. That's about half that of previous chapters... Please do take some time to review after you read, and any comments/suggestions/criticisms are welcome. Except flames._

_This chapter doesn't progress the plot much, but it offers my take on a few things in Bleach, and it's a vital point in the entire story. Read on, and enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Disclaim: Renounce a legal claim to a title or property. No legal claim here, so this disclaimer is unnecessary._

* * *

Chapter 40: Forewarnings

Although his inner world was no longer in turmoil, it was quite obvious to Ichigo that there was still something wrong; all the buildings appeared to have been gathered closer together, such that the space between two buildings wasn't large enough for him to even squeeze through.

Subconsciously, the moment Ichigo caught sight of a white version of himself, he could tell that something sinister was afoot, and his body had tensed in preparation. Still, it was a little disconcerting to be attacked by yourself. Ichigo hesitated for a moment, but the look on white-Ichigo's face was unmistakably feral. It was obvious the latter had no problems with attacking him.

Cursing, Ichigo leapt away to another building. His mind was still busy trying to wrap around the fact that he was fighting a copy of himself. White-Ichigo, however, didn't seem to want to allow him time for that. He struck the ground Ichigo'd been standing on moments earlier, and without pause, leapt after him.

This continued for a few more times as Ichigo concentrated on dodging the attacks, still slightly hesitant to attack. White-Ichigo, on the other hand, had no such worries, charging relentlessly and attacking with such brute force and abandon that Ichigo could've easily assumed that he was fighting someone from the eleventh squad.

Then, just as Ichigo landed and braced himself to leap again, an oncoming white-Ichigo suddenly vanished. Half-expecting this, Ichigo whipped round, just as white-Ichigo reappeared, his blade already raised and poised to strike. Ichigo held out his zanpakuto, and both blades clashed violently in a shower of sparks.

"Oh, good, you can actually use that," white-Ichigo sneered. "I was beginning to think that you were so pathetic you couldn't use it."

"Well sorry to disappoint you then," Ichigo replied through gritted teeth. Then, in one swift, fluid motion, he stepped to his left, pulling his zanpakuto away and allowing white-zangetsu to swish past him harmlessly. Then, he spun low, swinging out in a wide arc towards white-Ichigo's legs. Of course, he didn't really expect it to hit, and sure enough, white-Ichigo somersaulted away with a loud cackle.

"Good, good, this'll be fun," white-Ichigo said with a maniac grin as both combatants squared off again. "I was afraid this was going to be no challenge," he taunted.

Ichigo growled in response, the last vestiges of pain leaving him as adrenaline replaced it. His hesitation left him; whatever that trash was about taking over his body, Ichigo was certain of one thing. His doppelganger was willing to hurt him, and he'd be damned if he just allowed it like some masochist. "Come on then, if you think you're hard enough."

If anything, white-Ichigo's grin got wider. Then, at the same time, they both charged. Both blades clashed again with brutal force, causing the ground round them to crack. Immediately, Ichigo had to step back as white-Ichigo tried to stomp on his foot before taking a crack at his body. Ichigo pulled back, only to find a fist heading for his face! He cushioned the blow with one hand and pulled as he swung his zanpakuto with the other, but white-Ichigo wrenched from his grasp and ducked before swinging low. Twisting his grip, Ichigo drove the point of his blade into the flat surface of the white zanpakuto, halting its progress mere inches from his leg. In response, white Ichigo jerked his zanpakuto away before tackling him with one arm.

Slightly shocked by the move, Ichigo elbowed his opponent in the back, forcing his grip to loosen enough for him to shunpo away before they hit the ground. It didn't appear to faze white-Ichigo, who rolled once, spun back round to face him, and charged again. As the fight progressed, it became clear that both fighters' style were slightly similar. However, white-Ichigo was much more physical, throwing in kicks and punches along with his sword attacks, something Ichigo could do but seldom used.

"Ha! This is fun!" White-Ichigo exclaimed as he leapt away from Ichigo's attempt to stun him with his sword's hilt. "Let's up our game, shall we?"

"What are you-" Ichigo paused when white-Ichigo released his zanpakuto and grabbed the chain connected to the hilt with both hands. It was then that Ichigo noticed that the chain had extended even more from when he first saw it; it was now a few times longer than the chain in his Bankai, which only wrapped round his wrist once.

Grinning, white-Ichigo began spinning his white zanpakuto by the chain like a flail. Immediately, Ichigo could sense reiatsu building up in the blade. Eyes widening slightly, he held out his zanpakuto and declared, _"Burst through the night, Zangetsu!"_

"Get ready," white-Ichigo warned gleefully, moments before he tossed his zanpakuto.

It thundered straight for Ichigo, and he raised his zanpakuto, bracing himself for the impact. Then, there was a sudden, blinding flash of light, and white-Ichigo, along with his zanpakuto, vanished. Alarmed by the sudden disappearance, Ichigo didn't let down his guard, expecting his foe to reappear any moment.

Then, he suddenly felt a jerk at the back of his neck, and everything went black.

* * *

Rukia maintained vigil at the same spot right outside the dome for the next half hour, not paying much attention to what the other three were doing. She knew they were discussing something, but she neither wanted nor bothered to eavesdrop.

Now that the blind panic had faded away to be replaced by worry, Rukia could now focus on her actions in the past few hours.

She felt a slight wave of apprehension and sadness, as well as regret for her actions. No, she didn't regret following Yoruichi-denka, but her other actions left her wondering if she could ever return to Soul Society. First off, she'd gone AWOL in front of four other captains and a vice-captain. While that in itself wasn't extremely serious, offenders in severe cases were known to have been tried by Central 46, and in her case, it could definitely be considered severe.

First, she'd drawn her zanpakuto against a captain. By law, that was punishable by death, but only if the captain in question decided to press charges; punishments were usually dealt with internally. However, Soifon-taichou was known for being ruthless. Of all the captains, she was one that would most likely press charges against her, regardless of her standing as an heir of a great noble clan.

Also, given the way the captains were reacting to Ichigo's hollowfication, it was almost as if it was criminal. As such, she could very well be considered as aiding a criminal's escape. She didn't really care, but all her actions meant that she won't be returning to Soul Society, the place she'd spent most of her life in, anytime soon, nor would Ichigo for that matter. She wondered if squads were already being sent to look for them.

Just then, movement barely within her peripheral caught her eye, and she looked up to see Ichigo stirring. "Ichigo!" she cried, and in her excitement, unknowingly ignored academy teachings about never touching Kido spells she didn't recognize. She placed her hands on the unidentified kido dome, but thankfully, it was merely hot to the touch, but she ignored it.

As she watched, Ichigo raised a hand and brought it to his face. Apparently feeling the mask, his hand groped at it for a moment before flopping back down. Then, he slowly tried propping himself up on both elbows, but gave up after struggling for a few moments. Eventually, he twisted onto his side, using an arm to support his weight, finally pushing himself up into a seated position.

He sat still for a moment before bringing a hand to his face again, this time tracing along the sides of his face. Then, as if finding a seam along the edges, his finger gripped the side of the mask, and with a slight flare of reiatsu, he ripped it off!

He tossed the mask aside and it disintegrated upon contact with the ground. He looked around as the dome suddenly disappeared - and his brown, but unfocused eyes fell on Rukia. There was no sign that he'd suffered any adverse. Choking back a sob, she rushed at a still muddled Ichigo, not bothering that there were three former shinigami watching them.

Ichigo's eyes caught sight of Rukia charging at him, but it didn't register until she slammed into him in a tight embrace. He winced slightly; his nerves still felt like jelly, but he quickly returned it, bemused over the show of affection. Still, he didn't complain when she released him from the hug, stared at him for a moment, before pressing her lips to his. He responded to the kiss immediately, snaking his arms round her waist and pulling her closer. They'd been together for about five years, but the kiss had lost none of its passion, and when her tongue requested for entrance, he was all too happy to oblige. The pain gave way to happy bliss.

They eventually broke apart, and Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder, taking a moment to enjoy his touch. Ichigo was only too happy to comply. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked quietly after a moment.

"Other than a lingering pain, I think I'm fine. Why? What did I do to deserve such a welcome?" he replied.

"That's good," Rukia said. Then, Ichigo suddenly let out a yelp of pain as Rukia landed a not-so-gentle whack on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed, glaring at Rukia.

"That's for worrying me close to death, idiot!"

"Worry you? What did I do?" he asked again, rubbing his arm.

Seeing his confusion, Rukia's glare softened slightly. "You... don't remember?"

"Not really. I only remember feeling immense pain. I then tried to enter my inner world, only to be ejected out. I don't remember much after that. Why, did something happen to me? Where are we anyway?" he asked.

"To answer your question, Kurosaki-taichou," a voice suddenly interjected, and they both turned to see Urahara striding towards them. "You're currently in the living world, and you've just safely undergone the first stage of hollowfication."

Ichigo was aware that he was currently locked in a slightly compromising position with Rukia, but he had yet to be introduced to Urahara, so he merely watched the man warily, not releasing hold of Rukia. "I'm sorry, but who are you? And how did you come about such confidential information? That is something only captains should know."

"An understandable reaction, Kurosaki-taichou, given your position and sensitivity of the subject, but I assure you that I have more experience about this than you think. I am Urahara Kisuke."

Ichgio's eyes widened when he heard that name. "Urahara? That means you're- wait... what do you mean I've just undergone hollowfication?"

Urahara didn't answer immediately. "Ah, where are my manners? This isn't the best place to discuss this. Follow me." And without waiting to see if they would follow, he turned and walked off.

Rukia got up first and watched apprehensively as Ichigo labored to his feet, not helping but close enough to do so if necessary. Ichigo took a couple of tentative steps to regain confidence of his numb legs before moving at a constant but slow pace. Once again, Rukia walked close enough to support him if necessary, knowing that he would not want to appear weak. Recognizing this, Ichigo smiled softly and gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "We've been hiding it for so long. Why the sudden show of public affection?"

Rukia blushed slightly, remembering Yoruichi's lover comment. "Apparently they're aware of our relationship," she replied. "It's not something you like?" she asked, trying to sound teasing but coming off as worried.

Smirking, Ichigo removed his hand from her shoulder and took her hand in response. "Hey, Urahara-san said we're in the living world, right? How did you get permission to follow me? If what Urahara says is true, and I've undergone hollowfication, I'm not going to be able to return back to Soul Society," he said sadly.

At this, Rukia stiffened slightly, but it went unnoticed by Ichigo. How was she supposed to tell Ichigo that she too was probably not welcomed in Soul Society anymore? Thankfully, she was saved from answering when they reached the ladder. Ichigo looked up and immediately asked, "What the heck? How's this ladder disappearing up into the sky?"

Trying not to show her relief, Rukia replied, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. That's apparently an artificial sky; this is an underground cavern. Urahara-taichou said he built it."

Ichigo nodded in awe. "The landscape looks familiar though."

Rukia didn't comment.

* * *

"So what would you like to know first?" Urahara asked. The three of them were currently adjourned at the same table where Rukia had been. Yoruichi had followed them, but instead of sitting with them, slunk to a corner of the room where she watched quietly. Tessai, on the other hand, muttered something about a shop before excusing himself.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who still had a shocked look on his face when he was finally introduced to the other two. She poked him on his side, drawing his attention back to Urahara. "Perhaps you should start with why you say Ichigo has undergone hollowfication," Rukia offered for Ichigo's benefit.

"Ah, excellent choice, Kuchiki-san," Urahara said. "Kurosaki-san, please tell me what happened from the moment you felt the pain."

Ichigo nodded gravely before beginning his recount of what happened. He'd tried entering his inner world, only to be forcefully thrown from it. Shortly after that, he'd blacked out before landing in his inner world, which was in a state of chaos. By the time he reached his encounter with his mysterious doppelganger, he could sense the worry emanating from Rukia. "Have I really been hollowfied?" he ended off.

"The answer to that is yes, but let me start by catching you up with everything I've told Kuchiki-san." At that, Urahara went on to reiterate everything he'd already told Rukia, including the birth of the theory of hollowfication and the barriers that had to be broken to achieve that. He then went on to describe the dangers of hollowfication, his creation of a vaccine, and how close Ichigo had been to unknowingly committing soul suicide.

"An unchecked hollowfication process has three stages. First, the shinigami and hollow souls merge. Unfamiliar with this intrusion, the shinigami's body will automatically attempt to expel the hollow soul, which ironically helps speed up the process instead. The merger is, in a word, violent, causing the shinigami extreme pain. For lower leveled shinigami, this process is too much and his or her soul will spontaneously disintegrate. Captains and lieutenants, on the other hand, have enough power to keep their soul intact, but this weakens them terribly when it comes to stage two, where the hollow attempts to take over. Weakened, it is easy for the hollow to subdue the shinigami, and control has now been passed to it. When that happens, it will behave like a normal hollow, albeit an extremely powerful one, and start wrecking havoc. After its short reign of terror and carnage, however, it will enter stage three, where it commits Soul Suicide. My vaccine, however, stabilizes the soul, buying the shinigami enough time to recuperate."

"Now, as you know, a Zanpakuto is a reflection of a shinigami's power and soul. It appears as a physical entity in the form of your Zanpakuto spirit. However, because of hollowfication, your soul is now effectively part hollow. This results in the creation of a separate entity. In all cases I've seen so far, the hollow spirit should have its own form, but because of the merger, it takes on the form of the shinigami, albeit a 'hollow' version of him or her. In your case, it would be the white version of yourself that you fought. It's what I have come to term as 'inner hollow.'"

"That would explain why he kept saying that he was me," Ichigo said. "But so what happens now? Do I just leave it alone?"

"That is always an option, but it is a highly unadvisable one. While it looks very much like you, it behaves exactly like a hollow; since it can't do much in your inner world except to perhaps irritate you, it will actively attempt to take over your body and roam free."

"Like hell I would let it," Ichigo said at once, immediately imagining the possibility of his hollow taking over when he was alone with Rukia. Who knew what the hollow would do then.

Urahara's lips curled into a smile. "I'd imagine that to be your response. By leaving it alone, it will slowly start to gain strength, and you will find it intruding at the most inopportune times. Over time, it will likely succeed in taking over your body and start wrecking havoc wherever it goes."

"So how do I get rid of it?" Ichigo asked.

"You can't. You can, however, attempt to subdue and control it, much like your Bankai. However, unlike Bankai training, you cannot draw your inner hollow out into the real world. Instead, you have to enter your inner world and defeat him in there. Do take note, however, that it is not as easy as it sounds. Since he is a part of you, your inner hollow's power will be about the same as yours, with one huge difference. He'll attack with the control you have as a shinigami, as well as the relentlessness and viciousness of a hollow. In other words, he will not hesitate to attack and win."

"The benefits for defeating your inner hollow, however, are huge. Upon defeating him, you will gain a huge boost in your innate shinigami abilities and reiatsu. Additionally, you will also gain access to hollow abilities, should you choose to use them. The exact natures of these abilities are unknown, and while they do grant you a minimal boost in reiatsu, they can provide you with an element of surprise."

Then, Urahara's expression turned serious. "Be warned, however, that if you fail to defeat your inner hollow, he will immediately take control of your body. Since your soul is no longer in danger of committing Soul Suicide, there is no time limit to stop the carnage the hollow can cause. The possibility of you regaining control of your body is uncertain, but at that point, it won't matter, as we'll have no choice but to stop the hollow. Permanently."

At that, Rukia looked horrified, but Ichigo interjected before she could protest. "Well then, I'll just have to defeat it, won't I?" He turned to Rukia, silently reassuring her. She nodded in return, silently conveying that she would do what she could to help him.

"That's the kind of attitude I expected from you, Kurosaki!" Urahara beamed.

"So how do you know so much about this anyway?" Rukia tried asking again, slightly confused over how he was able to go from serious to jovial in less than a second.

"Ah, as to that, there's a thrilling story behind it," Urahara replied cheerily. "And I shall start from the beginning. You two know who I am already, so introductions are unnecessary. A hundred years ago, I was the captain of the twelfth division, as well as the founder of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute."

"Then, a few years later, there were reports about pluses vanishing in Rukongai, leaving their clothes behind. At that point, Soul Society thought nothing much about it, but shinigami were told to be on the lookout. In a way, it was very similar to your situation, with two major differences. One, there were reports of shinigami disappearing as well, and two, no hollow reiatsu was detected at these areas."

Ichigo wondered how Urahara knew about the hollow reiatsu, but remained silent. "When shinigami started disappearing, Seireitei was placed on level one alert status. The ninth division was tasked with spearheading the investigations into the disappearances, and the ninth division captain sent out an advanced investigation team. However, it wasn't long before the advanced team's signatures disappeared as well, and the captain took over the investigations. Along with him were five others, including the ninth division lieutenant."

"But things continued going downhill. Less than four hours after the captain was deployed, his signature, as well as his lieutenant's, disappeared. At that point, Soul Society was placed in a state of emergency, and three more captains and 4 more lieutenants were sent out."

"And you were one of them?" Rukia asked.

"Not exactly."

"Then how-"

"Patience, Kuchiki. I'll get to that soon. This story has to be done justice; rushing through wouldn't help," Urahara said with a smile. "Now, as I was saying, a total of seven more shinigami of at least a lieutenant rank were sent to investigate. My lieutenant was one of them. However, that night, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong."

At that, Rukia shuddered, remembering her experience with the exact same feeling of unshakeable dread as she'd chased after Ichigo. "So what happened after that?" she asked quietly.

Urahara jerked his head towards the door where Tessai had disappeared earlier, a slightly haunted look on his face. "I met Tessai-san along the way; he too had a similar feeling of foreboding. Together, we rushed over to the ninth division officers' last location. Unfortunately, the delay between us and the seven captains and lieutenants was too big; by the time we arrived, the seven of them had already started the first stage of hollowfication, and the ninth division captain and lieutenant were already in their second stage. As for the perpetrators... they were still there. They stood and watched their comrades, not lifting a finger to help. All three of them," he ended heavily.

The two of them were stunned. "Three?" Ichigo asked in shock. "There are three people responsible for this?"

Urahara nodded. "While their methods of inducing hollowfication have apparently changed since then, their goals have, so far, remained a mystery."

Ichigo sat back and glanced at Rukia, who was giving him a look of equal shock. This wasn't good. When he'd been tasked with co-investigating the disappearances with Tousen-taichou, he'd subconsciously assumed that there was only one perpetrator. For there to be three... There was no telling what they were capable of.

"Who are they?" Rukia asked.

To their slight confusion, Urahara hesitated for a long while. He glanced at Yoruichi questioningly, seeming to come to a silent understanding. When he turned back to them, his smile had returned. "Perhaps I should finish the story first. I attempted to sneak up on the leader, but he managed to dodge. They retreated, and while I could've possibly apprehended his two subordinates, given that they weren't as powerful back then, I had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Much like you, Kurosaki, all nine officers were in danger of committing Soul Suicide, and unlike now, the vaccine hadn't been developed then. Thus, with Tessai's help, I transported them all back to my quarters, where I had the equipment to reverse their condition. Unfortunately, I overestimated the capabilities of my equipment, and only succeeded in stabilizing them. It was, however, merely a temporary solution until I developed the vaccine. The good news is, they survived!" he finished cheerily.

"So... How did Yoruichi-denka come into this?" Ichigo asked.

"She barged in on our trial in Central 46 and broke us out," Urahara deadpanned.

Wide-eyed and stunned speechless, both shinigami turned collectively to stare at the dark-skinned woman, who didn't appear bothered at all. "It's easy once you know where to go," she smirked.

Ichigo recovered first. "Why were you tried? I can understand the execution order for those that underwent hollowfication, not that I agree with it, but what about the real criminals?"

Urahara shook his head. "His ability allowed over fifty shinigami, including a captain, to unknowingly help him establish a fake, but otherwise ironclad, alibi."

At this, Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other with a frown. They couldn't help but think that this was something crucial, but they didn't know what. "So what happened after Yoruichi-denka rescued you?"

"It wasn't a rescue, per se, more of an opportunity for my own daring escape," Urahara said, ignoring Yoruichi's incredulous snort. "We retreated to the living world, or more specifically, this town called Karakura Town in Japan, where we've been preparing."

"Preparing? For what?"

Urahara's face darkened. "War."

* * *

"You seem troubled," Ichigo observed that night as he laid down next to Rukia, who was lying on the futon bed, and slid his hand into hers. More specifically, she was lying under the covers of the only futon in the room, while Ichigo was lying over them. After dropping that bombshell, Urahara went on to reveal the identities of the three behind the attacks: Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname, the fifth, third, and ninth division captain respectively.

The two of them were floored, uncertain if they should believe him. Urahara knew that they wouldn't believe him right off the bat, and he told them so, but he went on to describe their encounter with Aizen, including the fact that, as a lieutenant, he was already able to match captains in power. "As the Kido Captain, Tessai is almost unmatched when it comes to Kido, yet Aizen, who was merely a lieutenant back then, was able to block his full-powered _Hado #88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, _with a_ Bakudo #81, Danku_, without the incantation. There's no telling what he is capable of now."

The discussion went on for a short while more before Urahara called it a day, stating that they both needed rest after the day's ordeals. He showed them their room before departing, but not before telling them that they would carry on tomorrow.

He also left with a friendly warning, telling them not to get too frisky or noisy. Both shinigami understood his words at once and blushed profusely, but neither bothered responding, knowing that they weren't ready for that step. In fact, they were both secretly grateful. One had just watched her boyfriend claw his way back from death, and needed him near her as a reassurance that he was still alive. The other was reeling from the deluge of information, and the fact that the pain was still hounding his every movement. He didn't want to take advantage of her, but he needed her close for comfort. All they wanted tonight was to, for the first time, sleep close to the one they loved. The fact that he was effectively no longer a captain barely registered in Ichigo's mind.

What Urahara forgot to mention was that the room only had one futon. He also somehow happened to have clothing that perfectly fits, suggesting that he'd long been expecting them. Before Rukia could say anything, Ichigo declared that she was taking the futon, despite it being large enough for two people (again, Urahara's doing), and sharing the pillow would be good enough for him. Annoyed, Rukia threatened to force him into it, not buying his feeble excuse of "I'll live," but they eventually settled on a compromise, leading them to their current position.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, the whites of her eyes still visible in the dark. Despite the lack of light, he could see that she was lost in thought.

She gave a short laugh. "That's a no-brainer, isn't it? After everything we've heard, I'm even more confused than before. I mean, it sounds so incredible it could very well be true, but I just don't see Aizen-taichou doing something like this. I mean, he's definitely smart enough, but casually doing something like this indicates a much more sinister motive. And Ichimaru-taichou and Tousen-taichou? Despite Ichimaru-taichou's weird smile, I can't see him willingly engaging in these experiments. And Tousen-taichou's motto is justice. How is doing something like this justice?"

"I can see what you mean," Ichigo agreed. "I really can't see any of them willing to casually experiment on fellow captains and vice-captains, and I've worked with them a few times. Yet... Urahara-san seems trustworthy enough, albeit a little mad. The implications are huge! This isn't something we can just take his word for; I don't want to start speculating and analyzing their actions just like that. But at the same time, Urahara-san's accusations aren't something we can discount either."

Rukia huffed. "But you heard what Urahara-san said. This Aizen we know is just a facade. And the worst part is there's nothing we can do." Earlier, Ichigo had voiced the possibility of returning to Soul Society to confront the three captains, but Urahara had shot that down quickly.

"First of all, regardless of whether you are a captain or not, the fact that you've undergone hollowfication, a process witnessed by four other captains, makes your life forfeit the moment to step back into Soul Society. Not only that, Aizen has long exuded respect, trustworthiness, and likability. The only chance of exposing him is when he acts."

It wasn't something they liked, but they had little choice in that matter.

They didn't speak for a moment. "We're off topic, actually. I'm quite sure that's not what's troubling you. Not completely, anyway."

Rukia gave a loud sigh. They were back at this topic. "It's nothing, really," she excused. Ichigo was having none of it.

"Bullshit. You seemed slightly distracted throughout the talk," Ichigo dismissed. When Rukia didn't respond, he sobered up a little. "It's that bad?"

"No... It's a little stupid, actually. You asked me why I'm here and not back in Soul Society, right? Well... Firstly, when you collapsed, Yoruichi-denka suddenly appeared and spirited you away. I didn't know what was happening; I was afraid you were about to die or something, and because of a hollow, no less, so I didn't think and rushed after you," she said with a small shudder.

Ichigo didn't answer, so she turned to find him lying on his side and looking at her with understanding. "It'll be Kaien all over again, right?" Rukia nodded and gave his hand a grateful squueze. "But that can't be all, right?" he continued.

"I'm not finished yet!" Rukia said with a little annoyance. "That part about me returning to Soul Society... Let's just say I won't be able to. Not unless I want to risk dying."

"What? Why?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock. "My case is understandable, but you've done nothing wrong!"

"Really?" Rukia asked a little miserably. "How about drawing your blade against a captain? And against Soifon-taichou, no less."

"You did?" Ichigo asked. "But why?"

"They were talking about killing you as you laid there in suffering! They didn't even try helping you. Soifon-taichou drew her Zanpakuto as she recommended treating you as a hollow... and I kind of lost it. It was... I was just..." Upset, Rukia heaved a sigh. Ichigo smartly kept silent. "I mean, I don't regret following you, but we're now in the middle of nowhere. You heard Urahara: they'll eliminate you just because you've likely gained hollow powers, so you can't go back. I'm not going back without you, and I could be executed if I do."

"Byakuya would intervene," Ichigo said. "I doubt he'll let that happen to you."

"Maybe... He's still a stickler for rules, even if it comes to me. I've done nothing to test that theory though, and I don't want to chance it now," Rukia said heavily.

"And kill off his own sister? Surely he won't be that dense."

"That's assuming I'll really be tried by Central 46. But you know what?" Rukia asked. She reached out with a hand and caressed his cheek. "It won't matter, because I won't leave you here."

"I'll be fine, Rukia. I won't let that jackass win over me," Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes, making her slap his cheek lightly. He didn't worry about his inner hollow attempting to take over his body now, because, according to Urahara, the vaccine had the side effect of suppressing his inner hollow till the next day, but it was only a one time thing.

"I don't doubt it, Ichigo, but after Kaien, it's a fear that has been ingrained. Not to mention I had to deal the... last... What if I had to..." She drifted off, keeping the tears at bay but unable to remove the lump in her throat. While Kaien's death was no longer an issue, the possibility of it happening to Ichigo nagged at her heart.

Ichigo didn't really know how to reassure her, since the doubt had also taken root in his mind. What if he failed to control the hollow? Or it took over when he was alone with Rukia? He could only hope that Urahara could help him deal with his inner hollow, since he was clueless.

He slid closer to Rukia, slipping a hand under her back and pulling her closer. She turned to face him and rested her head on his chest. The futon's covers restricted their contact, but it was enough. "Thanks."

"Don't worry. At least we know what's coming. If everything we've learnt is true, we'll be ready. If not, at least we're together. We'll see what Urahara says tomorrow, and decide what to do then."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for understanding my actions."

"Is there even a need for that? I'm grateful that you decided to follow. I'm not looking to possibly getting separated permanently from you. Heck, if you'd been in my shoes, I would've cut through Soifon without a moment's hesitation. How did you expect me to react? Angrily?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura Town

The streets of Karakura Town were silent. That was to be expected, since it was into the wee hours of the morning. Most houses were void of any sign of life, and so were the streets, except for the occasional drunkard staggering home, streetlights casting shadows on their lurching forms, or the occasional delinquent, who preferred to stay out of the light.

Then, at the end of one particular street, a figure appeared. He slunk along the pathway, staying clear of the streetlamps. Nothing particularly noticeable about his clothes too, except that they were a tad traditional: a black coat over dark green shirt and pants, a strange looking hat, and traditional wooden geta.

Despite the nature of his footwear, the person hardly made a sound as he slowly made his way to his destination: a non-descript house in the middle of the street, except that this house had a solitary light on.

The front door opened as the figure strode up to the house, and without breaking stride, he entered. Behind him, the door was closed by a second person, who turned to the first figure with a questioning look on his face.

"He's fine."

"Of course he'll be. No thanks to you, of course."

"Your words wound me. And you think too highly of yourself."

"..."

"You do know he likely won't remember you, right?"

"I know. But I don't need to introduce myself as such."

"Maybe."

"Have they contacted him yet?"

"I've sent word to them. They'll probably be by in a day or two."

"He'll be fine."

"Of course he'll be. After all, how's it going to reflect on you if he isn't?"

"Asshole."

* * *

_Yup. A bit of practice writing fluff in this chapter. Not much progression, but it sets the stage for future chapters. Urahara's more open this time, so how will that change the canon progression? Only future chapters will tell. You're welcome to guess though._

_Once again, pls take the time to review. I'm quite sure many of you non-working people are out of sch now, right? Next chapter's in two or three weeks, and hopefully nothing happens to my laptop again :/. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all soon!_


End file.
